History is Now
by Hari-Deity
Summary: The Netherlands, with an Atlantian alter ego, started to befriend many nations, and accidentally falls in love. She can't fall in love though. What happens when it get's in the way of international affairs?  Crappy summary, but just please read.
1. The Alliance

A/N: Hello my dear friend. I'll be typing out stuff slower from now on.

OK, so tons of people will be thinking, "Oh my! This isn't what I signed up for! I wanted to read about Netherlands!" but I need to tell you this. This is her Atlantean alter ego. I have this to say:

_**PLEASE PLEASE READ UNTIL CHAPTER 3! ! ! ! SHE MAY SEEM LIKE A SUE NOW BUT SHE WON'T AFTER CHAP. 3. I PROMISE! ! ! !**_

Also, if you keep reading, it gets better as my writing style changes. This'll be a huge fic. 50+ chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, then there would be way more yaoi. And FrUK would be cannon.

* * *

><p>I felt a shaking on my arm, urging me to stay awake. I turned my head to the side to see Russia.<p>

"I think that we need to take-" That's all I heard America say through my haze.

"No," I whispered to Russia, "America always bosses us around like he's the king of the world. Then he barges in, justifying the chaos he spreads as 'Democracy'. I'm sick and tired of listening to him talk. And that's why I'm going to sleep." Russia chuckled.

"_EXCUSE ME,_ ATLANTIS!" America was sarcastic. "I did mean to interrupt your conversation with Russia. Would you care to tell the rest of us what your chat was about?"

"OK." I said with my head down. I knew he was urging me to continue.

"Can you tell us?"

"Yep." I looked up and smiled. He looked back at me, waiting for a response. I answered the question he asked, so I didn't need to say any more.

Britain sighed and put his head in his hand, "I think you need to ask if she _will_ tell us. Not if she _can._" Russia chuckled again.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" America is such a half wit.

"Yes," He said quietly. "Yes I do."

"We need to all just calm down." China yelled over America's progressing shouts. "Maybe it's time to have lunch."

"I think we should call it a quits." France raised his hand. "This is getting strenuous."

"I second that motion." Britain and I said in perfect unison. We smiled at each other and mentally highfived.

"Fine," America sighed, "Disperse." He waved his hand at us to show us the way out. Russia and I sprinted down the hall.

"I'm going to find Greece, OK?" I asked as we got outside. "He's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Greece went home." A familiar voice sounded behind me.

"Big Brother Prussia!" I spun around and hugged him. "I missed you!" He was my older brother, so was Greece, but I looked more like the former.

"I'm only in town for a few hours, I'll be gone by then." I backed away,

"Why?" I felt Russia's eyes on the back of my neck.

"Conferences, mainly." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you better be off." Russia patted his shoulder and looked him in the eye. He had his back to me so I didn't know what he did. Prussia waved to me and walked off.

"What was that about?" I asked, angrily.

"Nothing." He shrugged and started to walk away.

I walked up and grabbed his collar. "I'm not Lichtenstein, Russia. I know what's going on. Now, why did Big Brother just leave for no apparent reason?"

"Alright." He tried to peel my hands off his coat. "He needed to leave quickly. He just dropped by to see you and Germany."

I rolled my eyes and let go. "I'm going for a swim." I walked away from him so I wouldn't have to deal with his lies.

Most of the alliance uses some physical activity to relieve stress. Accept for America. He's a fat ass. Well not really, he's actually very skinny.

Britain plays tennis, even if he sucks at it. China does gymnastics. France does yoga. Russia runs track. And America stuffs his face.

Of course, as Atlantis, I swim.

As I made the long trek down to the lake I looked around for people. Hopefully no one would see me when I swam.

I heard a twig snap and I stopped in my travel through the dense forest. I knew it wasn't me because I was running without a sound. I looked around for the spy knowing that it very well could have been a _chipmunk_.

I stepped towards the place where the noise was. There wasn't an unnatural darkness any where, so nobody was hiding in the shadows.

"Who's there?" I asked to thin air. I sounded like a stereotypical horror movie girl.

I sighed and moved on.

As I reached the lake I stripped off my clothing and searched for the place where I usually put my things when I swim. After I was done I slowly waded into the cold water.

A sudden urge came over me and I dove into the water and took a breath.

No. I didn't put that in the wrong order. I took a breath after I dived in.

I almost panicked but I remembered I could breath under water. I guess I've spent to much time on land. If I forgot the natural talent given to Atlantians, I need to delve a little more into my roots.

I opened my eyes to see two light hazel eyes staring right back.

This time I did panic and punched one of the eyes. To my shock they reeled back to reveal the rest of a face. After that, a body. A human to be exact. And just to say, that human was a guy.

If you can imagine, I was in the middle of a freezing cold lake in the middle of a freezing cold forest in the middle of no-_freaking_-where, and I was completely naked. And what's worse? There was a guy there with me that I didn't even recognize.

I heard him shriek and struggle to get out of the water. Once he found his footing he ran surprisingly fast, despite the fact that he was under water.

I floated upwards and popped my head out from the water. I saw the hazel eyed guy crying in front of a blond man. They were both particularly good looking.

"And- and then she-" He was talking incredibly fast.

"Slow down Italy." He had a thick accent that reminded me of Big Brother Prussia.

"Then she punched me in the face!" The hazel eyed guy sobbed. He looked down and saw me, so he shrieked. The blonde guy looked around and I ducked under the surface so he wouldn't see me.

"YOU!"

To late.

"Come back here!" I heard him shout through the water.

I peeked up again to see he was looking in the other direction. I looked down at his clenched fist to see my clothing. I sighed at how filthy they'd be when I got them back.

His head snapped around as I realized my mistake. I sighed.

He caught a glimpse of me as I tried to slip under water again. Sadly, he came charging in after me.

Actually he stripped his pants, jacket, and muscle shirt first, and _then_ dove in after me. At least we weren't _both_ naked.

My face reddened and I swam faster and deeper.

Don't you hate it when an attractive guy chases you into a lake when you're naked?

Yeah, I do too.

He grabbed my ankle as I was behind a large rock and pulled me towards him. I curled into a ball, ready to kick him, but then he let go.

I looked at him slowly to see what deterred him. He was bright red and wide eyed.

Damn it. I forgot I was naked.

He rushed out of the water and kept his back turned. He was looking on the ground for something.

He didn't have my clothing anymore. My _only_ clothing.

Lovely.

"Sorry," He scratched his head. "I didn't mean to..." He drifted off in embarrassment. "Lose... Wear those." He awkwardly pointed at his own clothing.

I slowly walked out of the water and crouched down to grab the clothing. I snatched them up and dressed quickly.

When I was done I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. He was still blushing.

"Have your jacket." I handed him it and he took it, eying me surprise.

"It's cold." He said slowly.

"I don't mind." I smiled and stuck out my hand. "Atlantis."

"Germany." He said slowly.

"Look at the two love birds!" A voice rang out through the trees.

"Italy!" Germany said, furious. "Come down here!"

The hazel eyed boy dropped out of a tree and looked at me in fear. "And what about her?" He was hiding behind Germany.

"She's coming with us." A black haired guy stepped out from behind a tree. "If you couldn't tell, she's lost." He also had a thick accent I couldn't recognize. Chinese maybe?

"Where am I exactly?" I asked looking around.

"You're in Spain." Germany said nonchalantly.

My eyes widened in panic.

"I was just in a meeting in France." The three guys looked at me in surprise. I think the hazel eyed guy was Italy. "Well I was in a hurry to get to my normal lake, and I guess I accidentally crossed the border."

The black haired guy sighed and put his head in his hands. "Could you tell us where you usually swim?" He gestured into the forest, "We have a map at camp. You could point out any familiar landforms." His "L's" turned into "R's" when he spoke.

I nodded and he quickly led me through the forest with Germany and supposed Italy following behind.

Wait a second.

_Germany!_

"You're Prussia's little brother, right?" He looked perplexed at my question and slowly answered.

"Yes," He was suspicious. "What is it to you?" I just smiled.

"I'll tell you later." He nodded.

We reached the camp and sat down next to the fire that was oddly already lit.

"I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself yet." The black haired guy stuck out his hand.

None of them were actually _men_. They weren't old _enough_. Nor were they kids, _too_ old. At most Germany was 20, _Italy _must've been 15-18, and the black haired one was probably 14-17.

"I'm Japan, and this is Italy."

_SCORE! ! ! !_

"Atlantis," I looked at both of them and nodded in gratitude.

"Atlantis!" Italy nearly shouted, "The lost city?" I nodded slowly. "Show us where it is! Are you dead? A ghost!" He ordered and shoved a map in front of me.

"Sorry," I held up my hands, "I can't do that. I'll show you where I usually swim though. And no, I'm not dead." Germany nodded and I proceeded in finding the small lake I always swim in.

"There," I pointed at the small dot of water in France. "That's it."

"You were _way_ off." Italy chimed. I looked up and almost jumped because Germany was in full uniform again.

"We're right here." Germany pointed at a small bit in Spain that was close to the ocean.

"I didn't realize I was this close to the ocean. It's been so long since I went back there. I can smell it from here."

"The lake you were in is almost directly connected to the ocean." Japan said so quietly, it sounded like he was humming.

"Oh," I said slowly. "That's why instinct took over."

"It happens to all of us," Italy cheered. "Instinct takes over me when I'm near a kitchen and good ingredients."

"Ya." Germany said as well. "Pyrotechnics set off my instinct."

"What is this instinct you speak of?" Japan asked.

"It's when you feel the-" Italy started but Japan cut him off.

"Baka! I know what the definition is, what is _her_ instinct?"

I started to fiddle with the ring Big Brother Greece gave me on my birthday last year. It was made of marble and seastone. The white and blue glistened in the moonlight.

"What is it?" Italy asked kindly.

I looked up at the sky to see a moon that was almost full. Tomorrow it would be and I could go back for a few days. "I uh, need to explain my background first."

"Go ahead," he waved me on.

"Alright. As you know, Atlantis sunk into the ocean in the time of the ancient Greeks and Egyptians. Some time very long ago. The Greeks thought it was a good idea to make a city on the small island that was far west of it's main island. They shipped out marble and silver to the small island and built a grand city." I ran my hand through my drying hair. "When it was done, people from other countries heard of this great place and wanted to come. Silver haired people with red eyes were the first to come and were the only ones granted passage."

"Prussians." Germany whispered. I nodded and continued.

"There are also some tales that Egyptians heard of it too and tried to invade it. In those stories, they succeeded and lived happily alongside Atlantians. I personally think that it's true, and he's my big brother also. We have the same educational system. We both use hieroglyphics of some sort instead of letters."

"Even though you don't look alike, you _are_ family." I nodded at Italy's comment.

"Many of them settled there and built families when a series of soft earthquakes shook the place. It sank slowly for a few hundred years and, as the land adapted, so did it's people. All of them developed aquatic attributes and eventually we became mythological creatures. Fish-people, with incredible strength and Mer-people with incredible beauty."

"YOU'RE A MERMAID! ! ! ! !" Italy shouted in excitement.

"Yes," I shushed him, "But I would prefer if you didn't shout it."

"Oh, but why aren't you all mermaid-y right now?"

"I gave up my form to go on land. Every full moon I can go back, I have to be at the ocean though. That why I wasn't in my real form in the lake." I explained.

"Your instinct is your _nature_." Germany stated. I nodded and yawned.

"I'll show you guys what I look like tomorrow if you want. I'm going to visit my family too. I can actually take you guys along if you want to go."

"Well," Germany rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't know how you would take us. We're not all mythical creatures like you, but it'd be interesting to see your culture. I guess we could go."

"Is there some way I could write to my friends that I'll be gone for a while?" Japan nodded and got up. He walked into one of the tents and quickly brought me some paper and a pen.

"It's really late," Italy stretched and yawned, "I'm going to sleep." He walked into a tent and Japan did the same.

I started writing my letter to the alliance. It was hard to do, given that I've had no formal training in reading or writing in English. The hand writing was sloppy, but America would be able to read it; his wasn't much better.

"You asked me if my big brother was Prussia earlier. Why?" I jumped at Germany's voice and looked up.

"Haven't you noticed something about me?" I gestured towards my eyes. Blood red, just like Big Brother Prussia's.

His eyes widened and he hit his forehead. "You're his little sister. I feel so stupid now."

"Yeah, I look somewhat like Greece too, so It's easy to get confused." He smiled. "I need to send this." I stood up and whistled. A bird flew down.

"Take this to the alliance in France. Preferably Russia." I whispered so Germany wouldn't hear me. I then touched the birds head and transferred the location of the alliance to it.

Yep, since I'm part animal, I can do that.

Now what.

As I was doing so, I carefully tied the letter to his foot. The bird looked me in the eye and flew off.

"I'm not going to ask." Germany said, shaking his head. "You can sleep in my tent if you like." He gestured towards the only empty tent.

"No thanks," I shook my head. "I'd rather sleep under the stars." We smiled at each other as I laid down.

The sky was beautiful as I drifted to sleep.


	2. Wounds

**A/N: Hello, how was your day?**

**OK, this is the same Atlantis stuff as last time. If you're tired of reading it, skip this chapter and move on. It's a bit strange, but just roll with it.**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see the blinding sun. I blinked in discomfort an rolled over.<p>

"Oh, you're awake!" I grunted and flipped him off. "Fine you don't get any bacon." I hopped off the ground and flattened my hair. He was already handing me a plate of fried meat. I looked at him suspiciously. "I was kidding. Germany's always like that in the morning. You're our friend."

"Thanks." I said slowly and took the plate of food. I sniffed it to make sure there wasn't any poison in it.

"It's not poisoned." Germany walked out of his tent, pulling on his shirt. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "You already checked. Good job." The four of us ate in silence.

"What's that on your cheekbones?" Japan pointed his chopsticks at me.

"Oh," I brushed my face in embarrassment. "These show up the days around the full moon to remind me of my real state. Being cursed is kind of a damper."

They nodded and it grew silent again.

We finished and sat looking at nothing for a long time.

"GOD! This is boring!" A voice rang from the forest. Germany drew his gun and Japan did the same with his sword. I braced myself to fight since I had no weapon. Italy started waving a white flag like a coward.

"Come out. Now." Germany said loudly.

"Wow, Germany. You've grown since I last saw you." A guy stepped out from the forest with his hands up and his head down. "I just wanted to see my little siblings." He looked up to reveal bright red eyes.

"Big Brother!" I shouted and ran over to hug him. To my surprise he didn't turn into a brick wall. He lifted his arms up around me.

"Prussia." Germany whispered behind me.

He slumped weakly down on my shoulders. I held him up and backed away. He was out cold. But there was something even more horrifying.

Both our shirts were soaked in his blood.

I looked back at the three guys. Japan and Germany rushed over and picked him up off me.

We worked in silence for hours to keep Prussia alive. They each gave makeshift blood donations. I couldn't because I was of a different breed.

I sighed and sat back when he was sleeping soundly by the fire Italy built. "This has been a long day." I sighed.

"Ya." Germany nodded. "I never thought that he would try to come find me again. And in this state." He gestured at the wounds on Prussia's stomach.

I changed out into some more of Germany's clothes because the last ones were blood stained. I took a pair of his boxers too when he wasn't looking because I cant deal without underwear. Also I wrapped some of the extra bandages around my chest to serve as a makeshift bra, given that I'm a woman and I need those types of things.

"Well that was painful." I jumped at Prussia's words and leaned in close.

"Are you alright?" Italy asked from behind me. Prussia opened his eyes and sat up, clutching his side.

"No problem." He winced and looked around. "Oh, looks like I'm with the Axis Powers gang. Prussia." He held out his hand to Japan and smiled.

"Japan." He took Prussia's hand and looked at him skeptically.

About half an hour later he was well acquainted and chatting nicely with Italy and Germany.

"Oh," He turned around and looked at me. "I have a message for you." He got up and winced again.

We walked over to a place where the others couldn't hear us.

"So, what is the message?"

"For one. Greece sent you a gift, he was hoping that I could give it to you." He unstrapped the scabbard on his back and gave it to me. "He crafted it especially for you."

I took it and looked at the hilt poking out of the scabbard. The gems and marble glistened in the fading daylight. I unsheathed it and looked at the blade. It was curved and artistic, like a goddess's.

"Show off." I murmured.

"Yeah, and the blade is made of solid silver." I sighed at this detail. Greece always overdid things. "OK, the second one is from America. He told me to give you this." He handed me a note.

I snatched it away from him and tore it open.

Atlantis,

We got your letter. I had to read it to them because they couldn't read it. OK, they don't care that you're taking a few days off. Russia wants to know whats happening, Britain says that "If you meet The Axis Powers gang, kill them." I personally don't care. France is whining 'cause Prussia left and he can't find Spain.

Be safe.

-Alfred

I assumed that Alfred is America because of his atrocious handwriting.

I froze at the part that America was quoting Britain.

_If you meet The Axis Powers gang, kill them._

I spent the night with them and was currently wearing their leader's clothing. I needed to keep this a secret.

"Also, Russia sent you a gift. He said that your birthday was coming up so he got you something for it." He handed me a small blue box.

My birthday was in a couple _months _but I didn't tell Prussia that, because he'd try to rip off Russia's head.

I pocketed the box and looked down. "Anything else?" I asked softly.

"No, and I won't tell them about the Axis Powers thing. And I won't tell the Axis Powers about the alliance thing." I nodded in gratitude and walked back to the guys.

"Are we still going to Atlantis?" Italy was excited.

I looked back at Prussia, who was staring at me like I was insane. "Well," I sighed. "Prussia, do you want to go? Sadly it involves nudity." He chuckled.

"Yeah, sure I'll go." He shrugged and sat down.

"Nudity?" Germany asked slowly.

"Yeah. Unless you want to destroy your clothes, you have to get naked in the water." They all looked at me. I could tell they still wanted to go to_ freaking Atlantis._

"OK, no biggie." Italy said quickly.

"What should we do beforehand?" Japan asked. With this, he'd said a grand total of 11 words today.

"Well, we should start to pack up camp. Then we need to pack backpacks with only necessary items. I would leave most of the stuff here or with someone."

"What would classify as necessary?" Italy asked with his hand raised.

"An extra set of clothing for when we get on land, some type of bladed weapon. Nothing that involves fire because they don't work under water. That's like guns and things." I said like a teacher.

"Well," Germany got up. "We should start then." He wandered into his tent and started rummaging around. Italy and Japan got up to do the same.

I dug the box out of my pocket and opened it. It was a necklace. The chain that Russia wore everyday. The jade links glinted in the sunset. There was something new, a pendant made of a black stone.

It was a design of thin black tubes of stone. It looked like a person might have been bending the stone from the inside of the small orb.

I saw a piece of folded paper in the corner. I grabbed it and unfolded it. It was in my native writing. It was sloppy and some of the words were misused but I could read it.

Atlantis,

This is the chain I wear and I want you to have it. The pendant is something I made myself.

Please don't get into to much trouble.

-Russia

I smiled and strung the necklace around my neck. Prussia and I turned to watch the sunset above the trees.

"It's beautiful." He said quietly. "Just like you."

"Thanks. I'm not that good looking." I could tell he was looking at me.

"You are the most beautiful young woman I've ever seen in my life. I'm honored just to meet you. I'm surprised a man hasn't spoken for you yet." I blushed.

"Oh, they have." I_ heard_ his jaw drop. "I'm just waiting for the right one. I really don't think he even thinks of me that way though."

"You know him?"

Oh god. I let it slip.

I facepalmed and looked at him. He looked like a teenager. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were wide.

"Who?" He asked faintly. I opened my mouth to answer but Italy burst out and interrupted me.

"Are we ready?" He almost shouted.

"Ya."

"Hai."

Prussia and I got up and looked at the three with their backpacks.

"You can put your clothes in my bag." Germany said to us.

In silence, we trekked down to the shore.

When I saw the glistening water of the ocean, my heart jumped into my throat.

_I was finally back!_

"So, we go into the water, strip off our clothing, and wait for you to do something?" Italy asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." I looked at him and smiled as I said it.

In a few minutes we were all standing, back to back, butt naked.

Yeah. It's way more awkward than you could ever conceive in your fragile little brain.

"OK. If this couldn't get anymore awkward, we have to join hands." I took hands with Prussia and Japan, and closed my eyes. "Just remember that you just need to breath like you would with air."

I felt the moonlight enriching me like it does with the water around me. I concentrated on the feeling of living underwater and suddenly something clicked.

The five of us suddenly sank into the ocean. Italy actually screamed.

I opened my eyes to see I was wearing a bejeweled bikini top, that most girls my age would wear. At least I wasn't topless.

I turned around to see the four guys blinking weirdly. Japan was rubbing his neck. I swam over quickly and stopped in front of them.

"Isn't this amazing?" I spun around, excited and full of adrenaline.

"Hai." Japan said quietly. He looked around in interest. He'd probably never seen the ocean with this perspective before.

"This is strange," Italy was spinning around and around to get a good look at his surroundings.

I rolled my eyes and beckoned them to deeper into the sea.

"Where to know?" Germany asked as he looked around.

"We use this current to get to Atlantis." I winked and dove into the rushing water next to me.

The current pulled me quickly away form them. I saw them swim after me and rush into the current. In a few seconds, they were floating next to me.

"This is amazing!" Japan exclaimed over the rushing water. I couldn't help but let out a laugh of joy.

We traveled on this current for a long time. Eventually the water above us was getting light.

I looked around and saw animals starting to take advantage of the current also. Turtles and schools of fish rushed passed us. I laughed again and spun like a dolphin.

"Do you recognize anything yet?" Italy swam up to me, smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah, we're about fifteen minutes away on this current." He smiled even wider and spun.

"I'm so jealous!" Pure, unadulterated, joy flowed into his words. "This is so wonderful!" I smiled as well and laughed yet again.

Fifteen minutes later, a glistening light showed up through the hazy water.

"Is that it?" Prussia asked with jubilation in his words.

"That is it. Come on," I veered off the current, parallel from the city. They immediately followed. We swam as fast as possible to the city. I turned around and looked at the guys.

They all looked different. None of them were really the same animal.

Japan was created into a Small Red Scorpionfish. Germany had the tail of a Red Mullet. Prussia was a Dusky Grouper, the hilarity about that is that it's kinda true. He's a serious perv. Italy was a Streaked Gurnard, he had his pectoral fins tucked in on his sides like I had mine.

I was actually combined with a Tropical Two-Wing Flyingfish. My "wings" were tucked in on my sides adding a splash of color to my already overly colorful body. The fins were bright blue with silver and black stripes flowing through them. There was also red speckling the bottom edges of the fin.

"You guys look like you're out of town." I voice said from behind us. "Let's show them what we do to foreigners." There was a knuckle cracking behind us.

And I recognized that voice too.

It was of my ex-fiancé.

Yeah.

Exactly.


	3. Accidental Contact

**A/N: _THIS IS NOT THE SAME HISTORY IS NOW_**

**Well, just to say to the people that are thinking she's a sue. You'll be proven wrong!**

**Yeah, about all that before, Just kidding!**

**Well, again, all the stuff from before is my mistake. She was a sue, and I'm trying to avoid those kinds of things.**

**Warning, gender bending is in this. Netherlands is a girl**.

* * *

><p>"ACKGTHFG! ! ! ! I AM NOT ATLANTIS! ! ! ! !" I shouted as I sat up from my sleep.<p>

Whoa, Atlantis doesn't exist! That was a cool dream though. Breathing underwater and meeting the Axis Powers. But then I'd have to kill them.

"Of course you're not Atlantis, it doesn't exist." America looked at me laughingly. I glared back. "That's what you get for sleeping in the meeting."

"Oh shut up." I waved him off and looked at the clock.

3:15, Wow, I'd only been asleep for eight hours. Impressive. America probably tried yelling at me to get me to stay awake.

I looked across the table to see england with a bloody eye patch and more blood running down his face. To see if Russia did it, I looked at him.

He was knitting.

Yeah I know, out of character. Then I looked at what he was knitting There was a bloody strand in the mix. That bloody strand was thicker and there was something on the end.

Yeah, guess where I'm going with this.

Nope. Guess again.

Nada.

Uh uh.

Zilch.

Fine I'll tell you.

I connected the dots of England's eye patch and the eyeball dangling off the cloth.

"RUSSIA, ARE YOU KNITTING WITH ENGLAND'S OPTIC NERVE! ? ! ? ! ? ! ?" I shouted in horror. "High five." I said calmly.

"Did you just ask for a high five?" America asked in amazement.

I rolled my eyes and received my high five. England ripped off the eye patch I knew was fake. "You didn't care that my eye was missing? ! ? ! ? !" He shouted.

"No, not really." I shrugged.

"Guys!" America shouted over England's new yelling. "Hello!" I quieted down and looked at him.

"Thanks Holland." He nodded to me.

"For the last time!" God, he always got it wrong. "I'm Netherlands!"

"But what about being Atlantis?" France chuckled. I flipped him off and looked back at America.

"You were saying?" I asked. He cleared his throat and looked at us again.

"I think it's time for lunch." I smiled and jumped out of my chair, grabbing my mailbag at the door. It was my turn to get lunch and they never get me anything good for me.

"OK, hamburgers. Fish and chips. Meat buns. Foie de veau. Botvinnik." I pointed at the respective people as I said the foods. "Canada, what do you want to eat?" He sat up straiter in his chair and looked flustered.

"I guess I'll have what you're having." He scratched the back of his head while he was saying it. He's so cute the way he doesn't expect me to notice him.

Not in that way. Baby cat cute. Not sexy cute.

"Prepare to have something fat filled and American." I laughed as I slunk out the door. I turned around to see a pair of deep purple eyes staring me down. "EEEP!" I cried and held up my hands in shock.

"Hi Holland." Belarus said slyly. I hit my forehead in exasperation.

"For the last time, it's Netherlands."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She sounded like America. "Is Russia in there?" She clapped her hands and stood on her tiptoes to see around me.

"No," _God he better appreciate this_. "He went home. Maybe you should look for him there." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Thank you. Your honesty will be rewarded. But if I find out that you're lying. You don't want to know." She strode down the hall and walked out the door.

I turned around and reopened the almost closed door. "You better appreciate this." I growled at Russia. He was already halfway out the window, ready to jump out at the first sign of Belarus.

I strode down the hall in the opposite direction of Belarus and stepped outside. I blinked a few times in the cold and looked around. The people bustled around each other and most looked like they were in a hurry.

I stepped into the stream of people and was carried away with them.

As soon as I got to the first food court I sighed. All the lines were filled. It was Sunday and everybody probably just got out of church.

I sighed and kept walking. There was a really nice restaurant down the street that served food from all over the world.

I grabbed the hat from out of my bag and put it on to conceal the scar on my forehead. I also stuffed my platinum blonde hair into it so I looked exactly like a boy.

The freezing cold air nipped at my nose and cheeks and I fought the wind. I finally reached the restaurant and stepped inside.

"Hello, young sir. How may I help you?" The guy at the counter asked. I looked up and ordered the seven servings of food and drinks. He looked at me in surprise not only because of the huge amount of food I was ordering, but because of my unusually high voice. For a teenage boy at least. "Is that all?" He asked nervously. I nodded and headed over to a table to wait for the food.

I rummaged around in my mailbag, which has never actually had mail in it, for my laptop and computer files. A young man crashed into me just as I pulled out the papers, sending them flying.

"Oh my." He said as he crouched down to pick them up with me. "I'm so sorry about that. Here," He handed me a stack of the papers that he picked up, just as I was done collecting the rest. "I'm Honda Kiku, but you can call me Japan."

My back went strait and chills went down my spine. Japan. One of the Axis Powers. I ignored the impulse to draw the gun in my coat.

I stuck out my hand. "Spelletje Vos. But you can call me Netherlands." He took my hand and smiled. I came up to about his nose.

"Fox Game." He gave the literal definition of my name. "Very nice."

"Thank you." The hat slipped off my head and I tried to grab it before my hair slipped out.

To late.

Platinum blonde, almost peachy, strands of hair fell into my line of vision.

_I'm so close to bleaching it out to white. While I'm out, maybe I could pick up some hydrogen peroxide. There's blood in my couch anyway. Yeah, I need to pick some up. _I thought.

"Um," Japan said quickly, "I should go." He spun on his heel and walked out the front doors. I stood there watching him leave, with this weird feeling in my chest.

"Sir-" The guy at the counter looked around for me. He caught a look of me and his cheeks reddened. "Sorry ma'am, it's just-" I cut him off.

"No it's fine." I said as I put my hair back into my hat. "It happens all the time." I shrugged and gave him my credit card.

I took the food and put them in my bag, I had a pocket for these things, and walked out and trudged back to the meeting room. On the way I did buy some of the peroxide.

I walked into the building and shook the snow off my coat. I saw Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania. They looked like they were playing cards. I ignored them and walked on.

I crashed through the doors to see France strangling Britain and Canada trying to stop him.

"Lunch!" I yelled as I stepped in. They stopped in what they were doing and rushed over. And crowded me. "Back up, back up." I sighed. "I got all of your food." When I laid it out of the table, each of them snatched for their food.

"No drinks?" America managed to get out between bites of his hamburgers. I sighed and slid his coffee across the table. The rest of the drinks got passed out and we ate happily.

"I think you should get food everyday." France was to kind.

"Da." Russia said softly. He was already done, but he was fiddling with the chain around his neck. It was the most delicate thing I'd ever seen, made out of jade and such.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. I hadn't gotten food from somewhere around the world. I got Vlaai, a Dutch pie. Canada looked down at it with delight in his eyes.

I usually get foreign food. Never British though. Their food is lousy.

"One second," I got up and looked down the hall. There was a kid in a blue sailors suit.

"Hi." He waved to me, "Do you know how I can become a country?"

I looked at the little boy. "No, I'm sorry I can't help you. What's your country name?"

He looked at me with admiration. "Sealand."

"Netherlands." He jumped in glee and ran down the hall. I walked back in the room and looked around. "Who was that kid?" I asked and pointed out the door. The door suddenly closed behind me.

"Hello Holland." Belarus's voice pierced the air, and the entire room froze. "America. England. France. China." She paused and probably looked strait at Russia. "Russia."

Russia met my eyes and we both knew what to do. Three seconds later I leaped over the table, grabbed my bag, and crashed through the window at the same time as Russia.

We streaked out the window with both of our scarfs trailing behind us.

I looked over at him and saw he was carrying his pipe. I laughed in glee and, as I did, it got lost in the wind. He looked at me smiling.

I felt something flutter in my stomach and ignored it as we approached a deserted apartment complex. We smiled at each other and walked up the decaying stairs.

"She'll never find us here." I said as we reached the top of the building. Suddenly, I hit the wall.

No, not that way. I didn't physically hit a wall. My muscles gave way and I felt like my legs were made of led. "God." I rubbed my forehead, "I feel like crap."

I looked at him as I slid down the wall into a sitting position in one of the few places not covered in snow. I tugged out my laptop and started typing.

"What's that?" I rolled my eyes at him as he said it.

"I actually have school. I'm _16_." I kept typing.

"Well I'm _17._ I don't go to school online. I wonder why that is." His accent made everything all that much better. He looked at me with innocent eyes. I melted.

Oh, don't give me shit. Those eyes are effing cute. The way that they can be used for evil and seduction_. I _don't get seduced though. I can resist it.

"I don't know." I shrugged and kept working on my thesis.

Hours passed and the sky got dark. I was proof reading the first few chapters of my work when my eyes drifted shut. I tried to fight the urges to fall asleep, but failed epically. My head landed on Russia's shoulder as I left for the world of dreams.

_I was behind a barricade and loading a gun. I heard shots from above me. I looked up to see bullets flying through the air. I sprung up to see a blond boy, around 16, holding a rifle as he protected a girl that looked about 13. I started to sprint through the buildings behind me. A bullet grazed my pants, creating a hole._

"_Come back here, wench!" I heard the boy shout. I refused to do so and ducked into a building. When I turned around I saw him. Japan. He looked relieved and strode over to me._

"_My goodness," He sighed. "I thought you weren't coming back." He pulled me into a warm embrace. I breathed in and smelled blood. And cherry blossoms. "But this will make sure you don't." He whispered in my ear. Before I realized what he was going to do there was a searing pain arose in my back. My eyes widened as he backed away, laughing evilly._

_He stabbed me in the back. Literally._

_I felt the warm stream of blood flow down my back and heard it drip on the stone floor. The last thing I saw was Japan waving like a crazed murderer._

My eyes flew open as the laughs brought me awake.

"I"M SUCH A HERO! ! ! !" America shouted though his laughs, "HEY GUYS! ! ! ! ! I FOUND THEM! ! ! !" I looked at him and leaped to strangle him. He tried to dodge me but failed and fell as I tumbled over him.

We rolled in our fight and we ended in a weirdly awkward position. He was on his hands and knees above me, sprawled out on my back. In other words, he pinned me in a very sexual way. Also, we made eye contact, which made it just that more awkward.

His glasses fell off when I attacked him. His light turquoise eyes shown though the dim morning light. My heart skipped a beat when we were this close. I don't know why though. A weird, soft expression went over his face.

We were locked in our own little world until France cleared his throat. We both looked over to see him, alone, looking in a different direction. He looked down at us and made his eyes wide as if to say, "Get up guys!" We sprang to our feet and blushed.

"Be happy I'm not calling them over. You guys owe me, big time." France muttered out of the side of his mouth. He turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY GUYS! ! ! THEY"RE OVER HERE, THEY WERE LOOKING FOR US! ! ! ! !" England and China walked over, with a sleepy looking Russia, holding my bag and laptop. China tossed me my things.

"Thanks." I muttered as I looped the strap around my neck. As we walked out of the building, France was eying me suspiciously. We each parted off as we neared the hotels we were staying in. America then England. Russia then China. Leaving me with France.

Yeah, I didn't get raped. By him at least. At that time. Scratch that. I'm just going to say, _I didn't get raped by France._

"What was that about?" He spun around, checking if there was anyone following us. "I mean, if you don't want to tell me, I'm fine."

"No."

"? ! ? ! ? ! ? !" I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes, I think you're the child." He grabbed my shoulder and I ripped his arm out of it's socket through instinct. He whimpered and held his shoulder like a small child. He was almost begging me to pop it back in. I shook my head and he did it himself. The sickening pop was the only thing that rang through the courtyard. He looked at me and I knew what he was doing.

I looked up in an attempt not to look at his eyes. By mistake I looked down caught sight of his Bambi eyes. Actually, they were dark blue instead of brown, but that made it that much worse.

"Fine." I mumbled. He clapped his hands in joy. "America shouted and it woke me up. I attacked him out of instinct and we rolled into that position. Period. No more to say." He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Is that all?" He asked suspiciously. "Wait. You were sleeping with Russia!" My eyes widened as I realized that what I said was too much. "Ooh, I have some serious dirt on you. First Russia, then America!" I hit my forehead.

"I'll do _anything_ so you don't spill." He raised his eyebrows seductively. "OK, not _anything._ I won't be your slave. You know what I mean." He looked a little sad. "Think about it. Bye now!" I waved as I entered the hotel I was staying in. I tucked my hair in my hat again and entered.

"Hello sir!" A receptionist waved me over. "Are you checking in?"

"No, I already stay here." I waved my key card and she looked taken aback. Somebody walked over and whispered in her ear. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Here. $50." She handed me the wad of cash.

The manager and I made a deal, where if one of the employees or guests called me sir or son or something referring to how I looked like a guy with my hat on, he would give me $50. So far, $1700 went into my pocket. I walked into the elevator with and old man. A few floors up he tried to get out without any avail.

"Sir?" I touched his shoulder and deepened my voice. "Do you need any help?"

"Thank you." He nodded towards his bags. "Could you carry some of those?" I loaded them into my arms and left him with only one to carry. "You didn't have to grab so many."

"Don't worry, I wanted to." I carried his bags to his door and dropped them off at the door when he opened it.

"Thank you, son." I smirked under my scarf. "Here." He held out a twenty dollar bill.

"No, it was my pleasure. I'm in no rush." I waved to him and as soon he closed the door I spun around and smirked evilly into the camera recording our conversation. I winked and walked back to the elevator.

On my way up a few more people that had already made the mistake of calling me son or sir passed in and out. A boy came in that I had not seen before and held up his hand for a high five.

"My mom told me about your bet. I think it's hilarious." I smiled visibly and returned his high five.

I walked out on one of the higher levels and scanned my card to get into my room. I walked in to see Alta , my rabbit, bounding over. The heart shaped spot of navy blue fur almost jumping off her back.

"Hey girl. Did you let anyone in?" I looked up to see the mess _I_ presumably left after the party. I held a party night before last and neglected to clean up the broken glass, trash, and miscellaneous gunk. "I guess it's time to clean up." I sighed and shed my coat.

I removed most of my clothes leaving the black men's tank top I almost always wear and the pair of cargo pants I wear. I tied my scarf around my head and used it as a headband so my hair stayed back.

For the next three hours, I vigorously clean with Alta and Cameo, my turtle, cheering me on.

At the end I stood up and wiped my forehead. The entire area was clean, from the spilled stuff on the carpets to the blood on the front wall. Please don't ask about the blood, I have no idea.

"You know you could have just called up room service." France's voice made me jump. I turned around and saw him sitting at the table in the kitchen. He was sipping coffee like he invaded teenage girls hotel rooms on a daily basis. Now that I think about it, he probably _does_ do that on a daily basis.

"France!" I shouted angrily.

"I'm going to stay here for the morning." I shook my head to deny him. He just smirked. "Unless you want me to spill-"

I cut him off. "Fine."

He got up and started to raid the fridge, I ignored it because he would pull the same thing again.

"Hey," He turned around with a dinner roll in his mouth. I fought off the urge to fall over laughing. "Why aren't you bugging America about this?" I asked.

He swallowed. "Because. He didn't say he'd do _anything._ He'd probably want that out. And anyway, your eyes are probably haunting his dreams right now." I laughed outright about the comment on my eyes.

One was amber and the other was the blue green of the ocean. That was another one of my defects. The eyes, my scar, my peachy hair. The list goes on and on.

He was rifling through my bag, pulling out files and book and my laptop and finally, hydrogen peroxide. He raised his eyebrows at me. God damn it. I forgot I had that. Otherwise I would have used it to get the blood off the wall.

"Were you planing on bleaching your hair out?" I sadly nodded. "I can do it for you! Free of charge!" I looked at him suspiciously and complied. About half an hour later my hair was in the sink, and trust me, my hair is heavy. "It's a good thing you got the bigger size. You have a huge amount of hair."

"Thanks." He started pouring it into my hair and massaging it through.

"You like him." He said quietly.

"Like who?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"America."

"No." He looked down at me with his eyebrows raised. "I don't." I shrugged and he glared at me.

"Well, your hair's done. And it's a really pretty shade." He grabbed a towel and patted my hair dry. I got up and held the towel up to it. "I going to style it." He said bouncily. He was acting like a teenage girl. "And we need to get you some new clothes. I already raided your closet. I can't believe that you have no skirts!"

"Are we going somewhere?"

"The meeting." _God, I hate England_. "So, let's look for something suitable for a young lady such as yourself."

"What do you mean suitable?" _Neither _of us had said that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: See? It did get better, she's not as much of a sue as before.**

**Since you did read this far, I thank you. This is the point where you can criticize the story.**

**Oh and the Atlantis dreams are going to be a running pun, so there will be more.**


	4. New Siblings

**A/N: Hello! I'm glad you kept reading. Very, very happy.**

**So, as you can tell, she's falling in love too many times. And France only knows about one of them.**

**I think that's it.**

* * *

><p>I spun around, ready to attack the intruder and saw Spain halfway out the window.<p>

"Big Brother!" I ran up and threw myself onto him. I knew what I was doing wasn't right, but I didn't care. My brain said to stop because of my memories towards him. I hated what he forced Belgium and me through as children. Memories of neglect and slavery floated through my mind.

I couldn't stop hugging him because of my heart. It was controlled my limbs at the moment. I was having a war with myself between my emotions and my good sense. So far, emotions were winning.

He staggered back he looked down at me in surprise.

"I thought you hated me!" He almost shouted as I buried my face in his shirt. He smelled like good food and fresh air.

"SPAIN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" France tried to run over and hug him but epically failed by tripping over the couch as he tried to come over.

I finally gained control and ripped myself away from him. I still despised him as I had beforehand. All I learned was that he suspected my hatred. At least he knows he's a despicable person.

"Hello France. What was this about suitable clothing?" France rolled over and caught my eye.

"She lost a bet. She has to do anything I say, well except anything sexual. That would break our pact too." He hopped off the ground and brushed off the dust on his cloak.

"Good point. I would personally see to it that you were strapped into Busby's chair for you to die a cruel and painful death." France nodded and looked back to me.

"Let's take a better look in your closet, shall we? I only glanced at it before." He strode into the walk in closet and dragged me along. He started grabbing clothes and looking at them swiftly before putting them back. "Are all your clothes twice as big as_ you _are?"

"Yeah," I said as I scratched my head. "I just never got around to getting clothes that fit."

"We'll see to that." Spain said as he brought in a trash can. "You're going to need it."

France laughed in his weird French way and tossed one of my shirts into the trash can.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. "Those are my clothes!"

"Yes," I flipped through the small row of normal pants and piled them all into the trash. "I know that. No one else would have such bad taste. Except maybe..." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I drew the knife I kept at my hip and threw it at him. He dodged and it hit the large line of cargo pants. My mouth dropped open and he tossed it back.

"Who?" Spain asked innocently. We both shook our heads quickly.

In about ten minutes, they filed through all the clothes and left me with only a pair of baggy jeans, a navy blue mens' muscle shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Change." France shoved the clothes under my nose. "The stuff you're wearing is hideous. It's all covered with gunk." I swept up the clothes and glared at them both. When I was done I walked out to see them burning the trash can of clothes on the deck. They were toasting marshmallows on the blaze.

OK, even_ I _have to admit that's awesome.

"Thanks a lot guys." I said as they walked in. I was sarcastic.

"You're welcome." Spain threw me my coat. "Now come. I like your hair, are you planning on dying it something crazy like green?"

"No," I said as I put my hat and scarf on. "I'm just going to keep it white." He nodded as us three walked out the hotel room. I was about to lock the door when I remembered Cameo. "One second." I mumbled as I stepped back in. Cameo was squealing on the table because her cord was being sat on by Alta. I slipped the cord, that served as a necklace, around my neck and tucked her under my jacket.

I walked back out and down to a car waiting outside.

"Well," Spain bowed to us. "I need to leave. See you when I next see you." He waved and disappeared down an ally. We both stared long after he was gone.

"He was always eccentric." France said as he opened the door to the back seat for me. I rudely walked passed him and opened the passenger seat door. He sighed and walked around to the drivers side. "Do you know how to drive?" He asked me as he pulled out.

"No, I never learned." We were on the main road now.

"I could teach you if you want. Didn't you just turn 16?"

"Yeah, but I really don't want to learn."

"Alright." He said solemnly and drove for a long time without speaking. After about 45 minutes he broke the silence. "It must be tough to have had two younger siblings. And your older brother only really cared about South Italy so you had to take care of them on your own."

"Yeah, he didn't even try until a few years before I declared independence. After that, I fought against him and Belgium. Now she really doesn't care for me. Luxembourg always took after her, and followed her around, so he doesn't care for me either. I was only happy to see him because of abandonment issues. I really don't have an older brother that cares and I never have, so when he came back I couldn't control myself. Then it turns out he was just here to see you..." I became quiet again.

"That's a pretty brutal past. I never had and older brother and my younger siblings never actually cared. Monaco never actually saw me as a sibling and Canada was pretty much taken by England. I've always been alone. Kinda like you..." He trailed off like I did. We reached the store and parked.

We both got out and looked at each other's sad faces. We were both alone and needed someone to be connected with. He sighed and looked down, only to clap and look back at me.

"Let's be siblings. Not as countries, as people." I smiled and so did he.

"Spelletje Vos." I stuck out my hand for him to shake it.

"Francis Bonnefoi." He grasped my hand and didn't let go. I let him hold my hand as we walked in the store. He looked down at me. "We really need to call each other our country names around the other guys. Otherwise, lets say our real names, OK?"

"I can do that." I tried to walk towards the mens' section but France stopped me.

"You're getting real clothes. Trust me, you end up feeling better about yourself once you wear your genders' clothing."

"You know this because?" He let go of my hand and facepalmed. I nudged him and suppressed a giggle.

"When I was little, I used to wear girls clothing." He sighed. "When I was about ten, I figured out what was the norm. I felt so much better about myself after I dressed as a boy." I glared at him and shook my head.

"I grew up like this. I've lived my entire life like this. This is the norm for me. I had to take care of two, sometimes three, extremely young children when I was only a little bit older than them. I grew up with my rulers thinking I was a boy so I lived as if I was. I can't undo my past." I shed my coat and hat. I tied my scarf as a headband again.

"Just one month of wearing the clothing. If it doesn't grow on you by then, I'll buy you an entire wardrobe that _you_ pick out." I nodded to point out I agreed to the deal.

He led me to the womens' area of the store.

"Hello ma'am." One of the employees looked up at him. "This young girl has never worn womens' clothing. She needs an entirely new wardrobe in two and a half hours. I don't care about the price. Can you do it?" The comment about "not caring about price" seemed to catch her attention.

"Sure I can. It will cost over $20,000 though."

"I don't care. I have all the money in the world right now." The women's eyes widened with glee. She used the radio on her waist to call four more employees over.

After that, I spaced out. Seriously. Not a single thing got through the haze of my imagination.

Two hours later, I was shoved in front of a mirror in a quaint dress. It was a combination of Belarus' and Hungary's dress. The structure was of Hungary's, but the design was of Belarus'. It was solid black with white, blue, silver, and gold accents. It was short sleeved and went down to the middle of my shin.

"You look beautiful!" France clapped excitedly as he walked over. "How many did you make?"

"She has 25 day dresses, 5 ballroom dresses and two sets of pajamas." He nodded at the woman's comment.

"How much? Round up so I don't have to pay trivial amounts."

"$27,000." He dug it out of his wallet and picked up around 3/4 of the bags and I picked up the rest. We walked out the door and loaded all the bags into the car. The back seat was full of bags as well and I had two bags on my lap.

I flipped Cameo onto her front and unclipped her cord. She crawled out and gave her adorable squeal. France looked over momentarily to see what squealed.

"Where did you get a turtle? !" He was more shocked than angry.

I looked up at him. "I got her at Spain's house. She saved my life so that's why I almost always wear her." He looked at me again, confused out of his mind. "I'll explain later." As Cameo squealed again, France stared at her in amazement.

"I thought turtles didn't have vocal cords." I shrugged and rolled her over to scratch her neck. We were silent for a long while. "I think it's kinda funny that you really didn't want to go shopping, and in the process of doing so, we both gained a sibling." He chuckled at the irony.

"Yeah," I sighed. "That is funny. But that's just how the world works." I brought up Cameo to put her cord around my neck.

"Do you like music?" He asked with his hand on the radio. I nodded and he turned it on. A popular song came on and I quickly changed the channel. Suddenly, When I Ruled The World, came on. It was at the beginning.

I suddenly started to sing the words.

"I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone. Sweep the street I used to own." Then the music played without words.. "I used to roll the dice. Fell the fear in my enemies eyes. Listen as the crowd would sing. 'Now the old king is dead. Long live the king!' One minute I held the key. Next the walls were closed on me. And I discovered that my castle stands, upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand."

"I didn't know you could sing!" France looked down at me in surprise "That was beautiful!"

"Thank you. You know, Russia sings this song better than I do." I commented.

"Because he has real feelings behind it." I nodded and we rode the rest of the way to the hotel in silence. The manager stared at me as I walked in, and he smirked. I flipped him off and kept walking towards the elevator.

We got up to my room and unloaded the bags on the table. Alta hopped over and made a lower squealing noise than Cameo does. I kneeled and scratched her behind the ears. She bounded off down the hallway.

"No cat? You have a turtle and a rabbit, but no cat?" I shook my head.

"They shed to much." He nodded brought some of the bags back to the closet. "Did I really need 25 dresses?"

"30. And, yes you did." He started hanging them up with hangers I didn't know the source of. "There aren't any bright colors." He said as he picked up a dull silver dress. "Well, I mean pastel colors." He acknowledged as he picked up a bright red one.

I joined him and started hanging up things. Fifteen minutes later we were done.

"Neither of us have taken off our coats. That's just sad." We both laughed at his comment and hung up our coats by the door. I put Cameo on the table and walked into the kitchen..

"Hungry?" He shook his head and I pulled out three eggs and a steak. I cooked them all and sat down to eat.  
>After I was done stuffing food into my face, I got up and refilled Cameo's and Alta's food bowls. "Ready to go?" He had done my hair into a ponytail when I was eating.<p>

"Sure." We started to walk out the door Cameo squealed and slowly followed us. I scooped her up and threaded the cord around my neck. "Please explain how she saved your life." He chuckled a little as he said it.

"Well, somebody shot at me and it hit her instead. That's why she has the dent in her shell." He nodded.

"I like that turtle." He said bluntly as we left the hotel. We both almost collapsed in laughter. If we weren't siblings, we'd be a couple. We walked down to his car again and drove to the meeting building.

"I'll go in before you. To avoid suspicion." We giggled again as he walked in.

I waited for about ten minutes in the freezing cold, my limbs protesting against the temperature. Eventually, as Cameo also started to make noise, I walked in.

Lithuania stared at me as I walked up the hall to the meeting room.

As I opened the door I saw the entire group, even Canada, was waiting for me. I stepped in and stared right back. I hung up my coat and bag and sat down next to Russia. "It was a bet, OK!" I said.

"Oh, we know. France told us. At least he didn't rape you." England said, almost laughing.

"I think it looks nice." Russia smiled from behind his scarf.

"Thank you." France said from his seat.

"No one asked you, froggy." England snapped.

"Bife!"

"Frenchie!"

At this point I was already on my computer, typing. China pushed the two people fighting into a corner.

"Until they're done fighting, I think we should leave." We all nodded and got out of our chairs. As we walked out, I sat down in the chair next to the door.

I hadn't gotten any real sleep for the past month. I woke up often or had dreams that made all of the sleep energy go away in the first five minutes of when I woke up. I tried to sleep, but the image of America's eyes flashed in front of my eyes every few seconds.

Eventually, my mind got to tired to care and shut down to dream.

_Again I was holding a gun, but this time I was in a tree. I looked around and tried to find anybody approaching. No one came so I hopped down and started walking. I was wearing a thin white dress. It was simple, a halter top with the waist just under the bust. It had flecks of blood covering it and the entire hem of it was soaked. A twig snapped behind me so I spun around and pointed my gun into the woods._

"_Relax," France stepped out from behind the bushes. "It's me. Francis. You wouldn't shoot your own brother, would you?" I let my guard down and lowered my gun. He approached and hugged me like Japan had. I pushed him away because of instinct. "Are you alright?" I shook my head. "Well," He drew his gun. "I can end it all right now. And I will." My eyes widened as he brought up the gun tip. He pressed it against my eye. He gave an evil laugh and threw back his head. But, guess what he did._

_No. He didn't pull the trigger._

_He wasn't shot down._

_He stabbed my eye, and eventually my brain, with the tip of the gun._

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Hello again.**

**Yeah. The song she was singing was When I Ruled The World by Coldplay. And for the site rules, I do not own it.**

**Also, Cameo is the turtle,_ Cameo, _from Gun x Sword. I really liked him/her/it so I made him/her/it blue and in this.**

**That is all.**


	5. Speech of Silence

**A/N: Hi. This is a bit overdue but, NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE thank you, you've been giving really good tips and I'll try to follow them. I've also got some comments on your critique. After I read it, I felt really stupid about the stuff I'd done wrong.**

**First, the Lolita Complex with him is interpreted differently because she's a girl. I've never really seen girls with a Lolita Complex so I didn't stick that in. She will actually fall for tons of guys, so that's how it's put in. It may seem weird, but that's how I got at it.**

**Also, the shady drugs will be used on herself. She, well, smokes. And shoots up. And takes prescription drugs, not prescribed to her. She really is a shady person, it just hasn't been put in yet because I haven't got around to it. I might put it in this one.**

**Finally, she's OOC because, as I said before, she falls for too many guys and doesn't know what's happening. Since she's not as old as male Netherlands, she doesn't know what _love_ is like. When I first figured out what _love_ was I totally freaked out and denied it. Have you ever had something completely life changing happen to you? It makes you out of character. Yeah, she's changing and it's effecting her outwards appearance to everybody. Really. Belgium asks what's going on because her because of her non-normal attitude.**

**I will follow your advice and change the "glomp" thing around. I'm not making up excuses, but I wasn't really thinking what I was writing at the time. I won't explain things as much either. So... I think that's it.**

**Back to normalness.**

**I doctored their ages a little. Here they are. America: 16 Russia: 17 Canada: 16 Japan: 17 England/Britain: 21 France: 27 and finally China: 19.**

**That is all.**

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open and I jumped off the chair, only to ram my forehead into America's. In reaction, I staggered backwards and rubbed my forehead. I had taken off my shoes before I went to sleep and, now, tripped over them. I fell on the ground.<p>

"Teenagers are so clumsy." China chuckled. "It's amazing they don't trip off a cliff or something."

"China, _you_ are a teenager." America told him.

"I'm still an adult!"

"You're not acting like one." Russia chuckled at his comment. I slowly opened my eyes and felt the back of my head throbbing from where I hit the floor. I saw Russia offering his hand to help me up. When I took it, he pulled me up with surprising strength.

"God, I feel so helpless in a dress." I said accidentally then covered my mouth. "I didn't mean to say that." I almost squeaked.

"Yeah, we all say things we don't mean to." America caught my eye and slightly reddened.

"Are they done fighting?" I asked to Russia. He shook his head and sighed. "They never shut up." I paused for a second, "Where's Canada?" I didn't see him so he could have been kidnapped by Cuba and beaten up.

"He went to get lunch. Since none of us had breakfast, he's getting pancakes and such." America avoided looking strait at me. I nodded even if he couldn't see it.

I reached inside to bodice of my dress and took out a pack of cigarettes. I stuck one in my mouth and lit it. I know it isn't a good habit to have, but it calms me down. I really needed one after today. The dreams, the hair, the dresses. It was all getting to be to much.

Kumajiro walked over and nuzzled my leg. I crouched down and petted him so I could pick him up like Canada does.

"Hi Netherlands." He looked up at me with his cute black eyes.

"Hi Kumajiro." He looked at the rest of the room after I spoke. I sat down on the floor and my dress splayed out around me.

"You look really nice. It's weird for you to be in a dress. I like it though." I stroked his head as he laid down on my lap. "It's soft."

"So are you." I stroked him again and the room went silent. Kumajiro batted at one of my strands of hair until the door out of the building opened. Canada walked in and was carrying fast food bags.

"Sorry guys, I got breakfast. Everybody pick what they want, I pretty much got everything on the menu." He set down most of the bags in the center of the floor and the three of the guys almost glomped them. Canada sat down infront of me with three bags and three drinks, one coffee and the others were soda. "Here." He passed the two larger bags and one of the sodas and coffee to me.

"Thank you." I said as I tore open the first bag to find Chinese food in it.

Oh yeah. Canada knows me so well, he knows that I like Chinese food for breakfast.

That, or he's stalking me.

I pick the former.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro said quietly. Neither of them really knew each others' names.

"I'm Canada." He smiled and Kumajiro stubbornly stayed on my lap.

"I SMELL FOOD! ! ! ! !" England leaped through the door and tripped over my shoes, which I had still neglected to move. He got up and swiped a bag from the floor. France did the same except more gracefully.

America came over and plopped down next to us. He had a hamburger neatly placed in his mouth. I picked up the coffee and took a sip.

"That was an unfair bet." America looked at both of us.

"What do you mean?" Canada asked. He wasn't wearing his glasses that day. Also he was in cargo pants instead of jeans.

"I mean, if you lie to Belarus about Russia, you _will _die. Do doubt. I guarantee it." He took a sip of pop. He looked up at us and laughed. "Look at us. The three real teenagers here and we just sit here."

"But Russia and China-" Canada tried to point out, but America interrupted him.

"Neither of them are really teenagers. Russia never had a childhood so he's living it now. China grew up to fast so he's acting as an adult. Us three are all 16 and living like we should." I unhooked Cameo's cord and shook my head.

"No, you're wrong." I looked at both of them. "Canada is constantly being pushed around by people and denies himself the privilege of defending himself." Kumajiro crawled off my lap and into Canada's. "America is trying to act older and be more powerful, only to be shot down and disappointed. And me? Well I've had a pretty screwed up life and it haunts me every single day. I try to run away through drugs and alcohol and, to my sadness, it doesn't work." I ran my hand through my hair. "Absolutely none of us are doing alright. We're all really screwed up and we push it back, hoping that nobody notices. We're all just puppets on lonely strings waiting for somebody, who'll never come, to save us." The room had been silent for my entire speech, so I decided to continue.

"Not a single honest word has passed through any of our lips. All of us think that we're alone and estranged, or want to be. But the thing that none of us realize that everybody is the same. We all have skeletons in our closet that we think will destroy us, but quite the contrary. They can help us rise, but if anyone were to let them be seen, they are shot down. Because of the sad state we are all in, it has become the norm to hide who we are. To be _normal_. When all _normal_ is, is fake." I looked around at the two of them, knowing the entire room was staring at me.

"We all hope that eventually we can show who we are, but that isn't ever going to happen until we're to old to remember if we have or haven't expressed what we are. Chances are, we haven't. Even if we think it's OK to do these things to ourselves, none of us can shake the feeling of despair that forever haunts us. Every morning, I look in the mirror and hate who I see. Not because of appearance, because of who I'm pretending to be. I know I'm not the only one that doesn't want to get up in the morning because of the horrible person I am." I sighed and spun a thread of hair in my fingers.

"We are one person if you think about it. All the exact same hunger for acceptance. All the exact same pain. All the exact same hate of the world pounding down on us. And guess what. It'll be the exact same next year, and five years from now, and ten years from now. We all are at war with ourselves, to let out who we are. In that war, our real selves lay motionless in pain, conquered by lies and hate. Why can't we be OK? Because it's impossible. I guess we just need a hero." I finished and sighed, silence rung through the room for a few seconds, and then it erupted in applause.

I turned around to see not only the Allies clapping, but many others. Belarus, Ukraine, The Baltic States, all five of the Nordics, Poland, Greece, Austria, Hungary, and Prussia. All of them were clapping, all 22.

If you try to count that, Kumajiro was clapping with his master.

The clapping died away and we returned to our respective groups.

"That was an amazing speech." Canada said after he took a sip of soda. Kumajiro climbed right back on my lap and laid down. Cameo was nibbling on Canada's cargo pants.

"Thanks. I didn't plan it or anything." They both looked at me in surprise. "Canada?" I looked at his military jacket. "Why aren't you wearing jeans and a hoodie today?"

"Oh," He brushed some nonexistent dust from his pants. "I decided I needed to change my outfit for the weather. You know, below freezing temperatures and everything." He shrugged and continued with his food.

I opened the next bag to see waffles and bacon. I hugged Canada tightly for the bacon because I hadn't had any in weeks. "Thank you!" I let go of him and started eating the bacon.

Many hours passed of everybody getting along and eating merrily. There were some disputes but they were quickly resolved. We were done a long time before we actually stopped talking. France was overjoyed about Prussia being there and almost strangled him when he was hugging him..

When he left we all got up and trudged into the meeting room. I took my spot next to Russia and across from Canada. We were all silent for a long while until England cleared his throat.

"Oh, yes." America shook himself and looked around. "Let's attack the Axis tonight."

"Like we do every week?" China sighed. "I'm tired of having to beat them. Get somebody else to do it then."

"Oh, and they've been training so they'll be able to handle just one of us. Maybe three would do the trick." England shrugged.

"Italy!" Russia threw his hand into the air. I knew that I'd have to deal with Japan if I didn't act fast.

"Germany!" The room looked at me like I was insane and went back to it's proceedings.

"So..." America looked around at us, well everybody but Russia, Canada, and Me. "I call Japan!"

Whoa, America wants to fight someone.

Mindblown.

"Alright," England folded his hands on the table. "I guess that sums it up. We meet back here in-" He looked at the clock, 6:30. "-An hour." We nodded and started to head out the door. I stayed behind to clean up the papers on the table. I'm usually the one to do it.

As I was gathering the papers I saw another set of hands on the table.

"Thanks Canada, you don't have to help. I got it." I said.

"You know, that's the first time somebody mistook me for Canada instead of the other way around."

Oh god. It's America.

I looked up and reddened. He was cleaning his glasses so he wasn't looking at me. I took the chance and looked away as well so he didn't see my red face.

"Sorry, Canada sometimes stays to help. Otherwise no one does." I finished cleaning up and stuffed the papers in my bag. "Well, I'll be going now." I started to leave but he grabbed my arm. I spun around and brought my hand down hard on his shoulder. "Do not. Touch me."

He rubbed his shoulder and looked only half guilty.

I turned around again and found that my jacket was gone.

"Have you seen my coat?" He shrugged and shook his head.

"Dude!" I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "You have to see England and his imaginary friends!"

"Imaginary friends?" He nodded and smirked.

"You want to see?" I nodded and we walked out the room. Silently, we walked through the halls, half following England. We caught sight of him hitting his head with his hand. "Wait for it..." America whispered. I did so and something happened to England's demeanor.

"Uni! Have you come to make me happy?" He spun around as it following a pony trotting around him. He looked up and his face brightened even more. "FLYING MINT BUNNY! ! ! ! !"

"Oh god. Flying mint bunny?" I asked, laughing. He nodded and signaled me to keep watching.

He stared right passed us as if he saw more people coming. "Captain Hook! Tinker Bell! Leprechaun! This is wonderful! But lets have no murders this go around, OK?" My jaw dropped and, again, America signaled me to keep watching. England kept blabbering on and on and then his happy voice turned sad. "Where did you guys go?" He knelt down and held his hands to the sky like he was trying to contact some type of god. "Why!" He shouted. He got up and looked around, face stony, and suddenly he walked away.

"What just happened?" I asked, half laughing, half horrified.

"They left."

"No murders this go around?"

"They murdered the talking dog."

"Flying mint bunny?" I turned around and saw him shake his head.

"I still don't know." We both almost collapsed in laughter.

"Bye, I have to go find France." I waved and turned a corner.

I crashed into some one taller than me by a few inches. I looked up to see Prussia.

"Hello Prussia." He looked down at me and the bright yellow bird on his head did as well. I tried to fight the urge to pet it, but failed. I reached up on my toes and scooped up the bird. It chirped a couple times and Prussia's eyes widened.

"How long has that bird been there?" He asked, incredulously.

"Oh, since I met you." For all people reading this, I met him when I was about five years old. That's eleven years that this little chicken to be on his head. This is a really old chicken. He was thinking along the same lines as I and his eyes widened again.

"What?" I nodded and stroked the chick.

"Yep. Isn't he cute?" I held him out for him to see. The chicken flew to the top of his head and sat there.

"OK, I need to get to the point-"

I interrupted him, "Your accent is the most astounding thing I've ever heard."

He looked at me like I was insane. "Thank... you?" He shook his head, not knowing if what I said was a complement or not. "That was a really cute mini date you were just on. Are you planning another one?" He teased.

I felt my face getting hot and I became a little flustered. "N-no. That wasn't like that." I knew that that wasn't a date, and anyway, I didn't feel anything towards him. Or any one for that matter.

I think.

"Oh." He sighed and a look of sudden realization went over his face. "Oh." His tone changed from aloof to "I finally got it". "You don't know yet!"

"I don't feel anything for anyone, OK!" I almost shouted.

"Ohhh, there's more. How scandalous! Who?"

"NO ONE! ! ! ! !" I shouted. I stalked down the hallway, knowing Prussia's bright red eyes were on the back of my neck.

A clock was on the wall so I looked at it. 15 minutes had passed. Wow. I had 45 minutes to kill.

I started to make my way back to the meeting room when I bumped into some one. I looked up to see a blonde man with a small hat atop his head. He was wearing a black trench coat with red under it. He looked down and smiled.

"I don't believe we've met. Denmark." He put out his hand for me to shake it. He was actually pretty easy on the eyes too.

"Netherlands. Nice to meet you." I grasped his hand and shook it.

"Are you going somewhere?" He nodded at my bag.

"No. I just carry my bag everywhere." He nodded and looked at the ceiling. I only reached to his shoulders so he had to have been about 6'. Russia was about 6' 2'' and I reached just lower than his shoulders.

Just to say, I'm really short. 5'. Or 4' 11''. Somewhere around there.

Don't make fun of me!

"Are you doing anything?" He asked. I looked at him, confused. "Are. You. Doing. Anything?" I understood him and I fought back the heat from my face and neck.

"Uh, no." I was about to turn around when he caught my attention. "What are you saying?"

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" I looked at him suspecting him to do something underhanded.

"How old are you?" I asked. He looked to be about 20 or older. I couldn't tell though.

"18. My birthday was last month." I glared and nodded.

"Sure. I could use a coffee."

Great. Now I was going on a date with somebody I just met.

God, I hate myself.


	6. Anything

**A/N: Well hi there.**

**It's taken this long to release this chapter because I kept getting distracted and I was also working on my writing assignment.**

**That's all.**

* * *

><p>The reality of the situation hit me as we were about to exist the building.<p>

"Wait," I spun around to see him. "Why did you ask me on this date?"

"Your speech was wonderful and I would like some pointers." He shrugged. "But I guess if you don't want to help..." He was about to turn around.

"Oh," I sighed. "Sorry. People don't usually ask me on dates." He nodded and we walked out doors.

May I remind you that my coat was stolen?

I shivered a little but kept walking. He turned to me and started walking backwards.

"So what inspired the speech?" He asked as he walked.

"Well, America was talking about how the only people doing OK were the three teenagers. Him, Canada, and Me." He nodded and looked down at my lack of a coat.

"Oh!" He started to take off his coat. "Sorry. I didn't notice you didn't have a coat." I waved him off and vetoed the coat. A woman passed us and was carrying a purse. A pill bottle stuck out the top of it and on instinct I quickly grabbed it. Discreetly I snuck it into my bag.

In a few minutes we reached the small, family owned, cafe that was just down the street. As we entered, one of the employees greeted us. His name escapes me. We sat down somewhere in the back, and he got up to order drinks.

Just as he was out of sight I pulled out the small pill bottle and started reading. My mouth moved as I read. I skipped the name and benefits and read the side effects.

"Side effects are: Temporary loss of depth perception, blurry vision, stiff muscles, sudden loss of sight, loss of fertility, drowsiness, swelling of the tongue and throat, stomach ulcers, irregular heart beat, heightened senses, and in some extremely rare cases, death." I rolled my eyes and took out two pills. Heightened senses and loss of fertility seemed to be benefits instead of side effects.

He walked back, carrying two cups of coffee. He set them down and sat.

"How did you come up with the words?" He asked.

"Well," I said after I took a sip of strangely sweet coffee. "I spoke from my heart really. I've always thought it was weird, how people coop themselves up. So when America said that we're OK, it just clicked."

"How did you find the courage to do it?" He was oddly interested in me. "I mean, how did you figure out how to say it?"

"I don't know exactly. "

"This is a more personal question, at the very beginning you said that you have had a really screwed up life. What made it so bad?" His stealthiness was astounding. My face froze and my throat blocked up. I wasn't about to let that out to a guy that I didn't even know.

"No." I said bluntly, almost unwillingly.

He looked taken aback. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" I stood up and he grabbed my hand. I whipped it away and stared at him. "Why don't you stay?" He asked innocently.

"What's the real reason you asked me here?"

"Answer my question."

"Answer mine first." We glared at each other for a while. He brought his hands down on the table.

"I asked you here because I think you're particularly good looking, and I bet Sweden I could get a date with you." None of the muscles in his face twitched unnaturally, he looked me right in the eye as he said it. He wasn't tapping the table or anything.

_He wasn't lying._

"Thank you." I said as I sat down. "I won't answer your question because it's to personal."

"I see." He nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"Wait," I said slowly. "What did you bet him? And how does he know that we didn't just walk out the building instead of actually going on a date?" He smiled and looked at me innocently.

"Because he's sitting over there. Don't look now but he's the guy sitting by the window with the glasses and book." I waited a few seconds to sweep the room with my eyes. Truth be told, there was a man, about 21, sitting by the window, reading a book.

"Alright," I nodded. "That's a valid bet." He looked at me in surprise and almost laughed. "What?" I laughed a little myself. "I've grown up acting like a boy so I do now. I appreciate bets like that. I've actually made some myself."

"Wow, it never struck me that you were the type of person to laugh stuff like that." I raised my eyebrows as he pulled out a cigarette. "Excuse me." He bent over to light it.

"You're excused." I sighed and looked down at my own cigarette box, which was empty. "What are we going to do while he watches us?" He shrugged.

"Make pleasant conversation?" He suggested

Which we did for the next 20 minutes.

"Sorry, I should get going." I said with my hands on the table. He glanced behind me and caught Sweden's eye.

He looked away, almost panicking. He reached across the table to lightly grab my face. Before I could react and pulled my face towards him. I tried to get out of his grip, but failed when he made his next move.

He kissed me.

And it was _good._

Given that it was my first that I could remember.

He pulled away and stood up. He said nothing as he walked out the door, presumably with Sweden. I sat there blinking like an idiot. A bus boy came over to pick up the coffee cups Denmark and I had used.

"Miss? Are you alright?" He asked as he turned to me.

"I... don't... exactly know." I said dazedly. I stared into nothing for a moment and snapped back to attention. I was about to hand him money for the coffee but then the he smiled to me.

"It's alright Miss. It's on the house." I nodded and slowly walked out of the building. The cold wind caught me off guard and I stumbled a little as I walked the short distance back to the meeting room. Cameo squealed a little so I hurried to get into the warmth.

I stepped into the building and almost crashed into China. He stared down at me and brightened up a little.

God, I'm short.

"This is wonderful!" He clapped his hands and looked down at me. "Now I don't have to look for you!" I rolled my eyes and wandered through the hallways to get to the meeting room.

As I walked in, the guys stared at me.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" I sighed. As I looked up, I had to act quickly to catch the coat thrown at me. I wasn't mine, it was Canada's. "Thanks Canada." I said as I shrugged it on. I looked up to see him smiling sweetly.

But there was something different this time. I couldn't pin point it, but something changed.

Something big.

America glanced at him and they met gazes. They were talking with their eyes, which they did all to much. I've never figured out how to do it, so I never was clued in on their conversations until later.

America tilted his head the slightest and Canada did the same.

Yeah, I like those drugs. I noticed every single thing happening around me. Mostly.

"OK." England got their attention, "We'll leave for the plane, just about now." America shrugged and calmly and meandered out the door.

"I'll take Cameo. And I'll feed Alta if you give me the key to your hotel room." Canada said calmly. "You're lucky you're leaving. Tomorrow all the shops will be closed." Puzzled, I took Cameo of my neck and handed her to Canada. Also I took my spare room key out of my pocket.

"Thanks for doing that for me. I totally forgot about that." He shrugged and smiled again.

Then, he leaned down and hugged me. I froze up and Denmark's kiss flashed though my mind. I tried to push him away and eventually he let go of me.

"Bye Canada. I'll see you in a few days." I said as I walked out the door. He waved as I did. As soon as I got out of the room, I crashed into someone.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP GETTING IN MY WAY? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !" I shouted from the ground. I craned my neck to see Russia. "Oh," I smiled. "Sorry Russia."

"It's alright." He said sweetly while he helped me up.

I shook my head to get my bearings and followed the guys to the back of the building. When we got out, my top half was warm because of the coat, but my legs were freezing. I patted down the dress so it covered most of my legs and jogged along behind the guys.

"Are you alright?" France lingered behind to talk to me.

"Are we going on a plane, because there's no way it'll clear this weather." I said as I turned to him. I'd never gone on any of these trips, I'd always stay behind with Canada.

"Yes, we're going to fly. On a private plane." I stared at him. "America's actually."

"Please don't tell me he's flying it because I'd rather walk." He chuckled at my comment and shook his head to my relief. We approached the the plane and looked up at it. "OK, that is a nice plane." It was larger than any I'd ever seen. I stepped onto the stairs and America held out his hand to help me. I refused it and walked up anyway.

I sat down on one of the various couches and lolled my head back. I rolled my shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. The white was so boring I was forced to look at the rest of the room. Prussia had walked in and was closely followed by France, pining over him. He meandered over to me and sat down uncomfortably close.

"Prussia." I said as I pushed his shoulder away. "Get off." He looked down at me and smiled in his weird pedophile way.

He shooed France and shifted so he wasn't so close. The plane started to take off and my claustrophobia started to creep into my mind.

"How many is it now?" I raised my eyebrows at his words, not knowing what he meant. "So there's America, Canada, Japan, Denmark-"

"What are you talking about?" I asked incredulously. He raised his eyebrows and leaned close.

"I saw that with Denmark." He breathed into my ear. My back went pin strait and I couldn't move. "And Japan. Your hat slipped off and he discovered you were a girl. How sad." One of my fingers twitched with horror. "And Canada. Cute hug." My eyes were wide in terror. "And America. Hot and heavy much." My eyes slowly shifted to the back of his neck. "I could tell everyone, you know." I couldn't breath. "There's nothing stopping me." He stayed next to my ear for what felt like hours to let what he said sink in. I twitched a few times and he leaned back. "What are you going to do to stop me?"

I could barely move, let alone say something.

"Well then. There isn't anything stopping me."

"NO!" I shouted. I felt all of the guys eyes on my back. "I'll do anything." I remembered saying this exact thing to France, and it landed me in a dress for the rest of the month. Anything might have been to much.

"Anything?" He hadn't given the tone France had.

"Yes. Anything." I nodded guiltily.

"Well," He sighed and put his hands behind his head. "I'll have a job for you once we get back. Surveillance." I nodded and he beckoned France over.

"Prussia!" France hugged him and spun him around. Despite Prussia seeming larger than the other two in the Bad Touch Trio, he was actually the smallest. His bird flew over and landed in my hands.

France unlatched himself and sat down.

"I still don't understand how I didn't see that bird." Prussia said as I stroked the top of the bird's head.

"Can it send mail? Like Pierre?" France asked. I rolled my eyes.

"How should I know?" Prussia asked impatiently.

I dug a piece of paper out of the bodice of my dress and wrote, "Just testing the bird." on it. I tied it to his leg and positioned him on my finger.

"Take this to..." I thought. "England." The bird tilted it's head, like a nod, and took off from my finger.

"Isn't it nice to have some of the Bad Touch Trio re-united?" Prussia leaned back. France nodded and the three of us were silent for a few moments.

"Just testing the bird?" England shoved the paper in front of my face.

"It works." France sighed. His accent is amazing, beautiful really. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. The world was quiet as I drifted to sleep.

_I really hope I won't have a dream._

_And if I do, please let me be Atlantis._


	7. Dreams

**A/N: So, this I an Atlantis dream. Not a serious chapter.**

**She'll have technically two lives, Atlantis and The Netherlands. Atlantis acts as her escape from the real world.**

**Also, it might help to read chapter two again. The end of it at least.**

* * *

><p>Yeah, my ex-fiancé. I was in some deep shit.<p>

_Oh god oh god oh god! Not him! _I thought, _Maybe he won't recognize me, I look a lot different. My hair was short and I didn't have my piercings._

"Ya," Germany spun around, "What is it to you!" I was temped to crash into Germany so he'd shut up, but that'd be weird.

"I'm the city guard, I need to ask you these questions." I turned around and looked him strait in the eye, hoping he wouldn't know who I was.

"Just let us pass, you don't care who we are because we don't look threatening. Our weapons are for self defense, not murder." He looked at me with raised eyebrows. He was surprised that such a small girl could hold her ground _and_ knew his reasons for wanting to search them.

"You have a weapon? Aren't you a little young to wield something like a sword?" He chuckled.

"No, this was made for me so I can defend myself. It was made for me and only me. I can wield a sword. So can these guys, so back off and let us through."

"I think the king might want to see you, people that refuse search aren't that common." Four of his cronies swam out from behind him. They were all Fishmen, not particularly bright, or pretty, but good fighters.

I smirked as we were dragged through the city streets.

"Why did you get us into this?" Prussia and I had a sign language, exclusively to us. It was for when we couldn't have people understand what we were saying.

"We want to be taken to the king. There we can get food and shelter while I do my work." I signed back.

"What makes you think he'll give us food and shelter?"

"Oh, you'll see." He looked at me, confused. He was about to sign something else but we burst through the castle doors at that moment.

We were dragged through the castle and down to the banquet hall.

"Sir!" Malik, my ex, shouted. "These five refused to be searched at the city boundaries."

"Put them down," The Fishmen did as told. The guys rubbed their arms and looked at the future bruises.

Yeah, I'm going to have to apologize for that.

"Why did you refuse search, girl?" I looked him in the eye and bowed.

"My lord, we did it to see _you_ faster." I looked at him again. There was no spark of recognition in his eyes.

I sighed and held up my hair into some type of ponytail to give the effect that I still had short hair.

He gasped and stood up. Well, he didn't actually _stand,_ he more of swam to an upright position from his chair. But you know what I mean.

"Mana?" He gasped.

"I'm here for business and nothing else, I'm not here to become your personal lackey. I have friends with me that need shelter, can you provide it without cost?" He nodded and continued staring at me in disbelief.

"Wait. MANA!" Malik said with realization.

"Yeah, dumbass." I was exasperated. "I didn't come back for you. Nowhere near."

"Really? Do you have a new boyfriend?" The guys looked at me like I was insane. I've spent enough time around Russia's little sister, Belarus, to know what crazy is. Trust me, I am not it.

"Yeah, I do." I smirked and swam over to Japan. "This is Japan, meet Malik." His jaw dropped.

Japan turned to me with a, "What the hell?" face.

"I'll explain later," I mouthed. "Just play along for now." He nodded and gave a smirk. He was surprisingly good at this, faking emotions.

"Alright!" The king clapped his hands, "Landa, will you please show these people to their rooms?" A Purple tailed girl swam up and beckoned us to go down an adjacent hall after her.

We followed and said nothing.

"Mana," She addressed me, "You came back." She turned around. Her over all purpleness and pinkness sparked something in my memory.

She gestured towards the doors to the right of her. "These are your rooms for however long as you need." The guys burst into the rooms, looking for one that fits them.

"You don't recognize me do you?" She looked at me and I noticed something.

Her eyes were different colors. One was yellow and the other was emerald green.

"Landa!" I shouted and spun around her in excitement. She followed my actions and we spun around each other. "I haven't seen you for-" I counted the years I'd been on land. "Three years!"

"Yeah, Atlantis needed a representative." She tucked her black hair behind her ear. She'd let it grow out too.

When we were little, a boy cut off a huge chunk of her hair. She had to cut it like a boy's hair for it to look OK. She was crying so much then, so I cut my hair with her. It ended up being about an inch long and sticking up in all directions. It was a little shorter than Prussia's.

Her hair was as long as Switzerland's back then. Now, we both wore our hair to our waists.

"I see you've got a boyfriend now." She nodded at the door Japan picked. "He's really cute."

"Yeah," I said quietly. "He is really good looking." She nodded.

"How long are you staying?"

"A few days, I needed to refresh my mind, and these guys came along."

"Well, I should get going." She swam down the hall and waved.

I poked my head into Germany's room, "Meeting in Prussia's room." I did the same with the other two.

In a few minutes, we were all sitting down around a table. "OK," I said, clapping my hands. "Sorry to bring you guys along, I have some stuff to attend to. With my family and such."

"Why is Japan your boyfriend now?" Italy burst out.

"Because, Prussia is my big brother. Germany is almost my brother, we share the same big brother, and you're just creepy." He was taken aback but quickly gained face again.

"What kind of business?" Germany asked.

"Revenge mainly, other things. Inheritance." He nodded, understandingly.

"How long are we going to be here?" Japan asked.

"A few days." I answered. The four of them looked almost disappointed. "What? If I stay for more than ten days or I'll be in this form permanently." They looked at me again, this time appalled. "Yeah, I know. I should get going." I swam out the door and into the only unoccupied room.

I looked in the mirror and jumped a little. I looked like I was dead. I had pulled allnighters almost every day of the month now. I got a real nights sleep only about every ten days. And those nights I only sleep for about four hours. Otherwise, I'm wide awake.

I looked at the bed longingly. I crawled into it and closed my eyes.

I drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few hours. I thought I heard someone come in but didn't care.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me and I panicked.

"Let go!" I shouted and twisted in the mans grip.

"You're coming with us." A bag went over my head and I breathed in a sickeningly sweet sent. Almost immediately, my head felt heavy and I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: This was a short one. I guess that's all I needed to tell.**

**Bye bye.**


	8. A Finnish of Christmas

**A/N: Back to The Netherlands world.**

**It's really frustrating to write in Atlantis because I can't get into her mind like I can with Netherlands. Well, never mind that.**

**OK, It's time for a perspective change. Now it's America, haven't you wondered what's in his head? Well I have.**

* * *

><p><em>With no thought of direction I lifted my gun and fired a warning shot to anybody in the vicinity. I turned around to check for anybody and kept walking. My white shirt was stained with France's and my own blood. I heard his last laugh as he tried to save himself. Insane bastard. I never understood him and his crazy friends. Spain is a womanizer, and almost a pedo. And Prussia's actually very innocent, he confesses at the church every time he commits a "sin". It's quite hilarious. I heard a rock tumble nearby so I quickly hunched over and surveyed the area. Another rock moved and Canada stepped out from a broken down wall. He was clutching his side, trying to stem the flow of blood.<em>

"_Help." He whispered. I dropped the gun and rushed over to support him under his arm. He looked up, exhausted, and smiled._

"_We need to get you somewhere safe." I said as I half carried, half led Canada into what used to be a bar. I sat him down on the floor and rested his head on my bloody jacket I just shed. I dug in Canada's bag and found bandages. Quickly, I tore open his shirt and jacket. There was no wound. Just fake blood._

"_Bye bye big brother." I felt a gun tip jammed under my ribs. I looked into his eyes and saw pure hatred. "I'll never be overshadowed by you anymore!" He shouted. It was the first time I'd heard him say anything louder than his normal, half whisper. He looked me strait in the eye and pulled the trigger. As he shot my liver he gave a loud laugh._

_He sounded exactly like me._

My eyes flew open and I started to cough. The painful retching caused my to sit up and clutch my throat.

The rich taste of blood exploded in my mouth and I spat blood into the glass on the side table.

I looked up at England and he nodded. Quickly he brought over a glass of water and the pill bottle from my coat I'd hung up earlier. I took two pills out and swiftly swallowed them.

"It's coming back. Soon you'll be vomiting blood." I nodded as England sat down.

"But it doesn't make sense." I said hoarsely.

"If something doesn't make sense, just go poke it with a stick." He chuckled. I stared at him and blinked a few times to show how unamused I was.

"So I should try to get my self to cough up blood?" He sighed as he realized that what he said didn't make any sense.

I felt sick, and that wasn't a particularly good notion since I was on a plane. You try throwing up on a plane. It isn't that pleasant.

"How much time until we land?" I asked absentmindedly.

"About 15 minutes. We're already descending." England hopped up and looked around. "Well, goodbye." I sat, confused.

I didn't feel like taking control that day.

I felt like shit.

When I tried to stand up, I felt lightheaded and almost had to sit back down. I reached for my laptop and turned it on. I started to type out my project for school. Canada and I both took online courses.

It was about humans in different cultures and how, even if all of the societies are completely different, all of us act the same.

I slightly closed my laptop and walked over to The Netherlands. She was sleeping. She looked completely perfect. Suddenly my heart skipped a beat, and I remembered her eyes when we were on the floor of the abandoned apartments.

One amber, the other the color of the ocean.

They made my clear turquoise eyes seem boring.

"Yes?" France interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see him drumming his fingers on his leg. He seemed almost protective of her. Almost like a big brother.

"Oh." I sputtered. "I came to ask her if I could use her speech in my project." He nodded, still with his eyes glued to mine.

"It's best to leave a sleeping dog lie." I blinked a few times. His accent was amazing, so snobby, yet so interesting. "Would you like to join us in waiting for said dog to wake up?" I processed what he said and found it odd.

"Dude," I rubbed my forehead. "I came to ask her for something, and now you want me to watch her while she's sleeping? That's totally creepy." I was about to turn around when France grabbed my wrist, so I slowly turned around.

"You don't want everybody to know about you little mishap with The Netherlands this morning, do you?" I rolled my eyes. He couldn't blackmail two people at the same time.

"I'm not stupid France-" He interrupted me.

"Then why do you lack the ability to assess the situation?" He was mocking me. I can't stand when people mock me, but I kept my sanity with me for the moment.

"I do not lack the ability to assess the situation, I only choose not to." He interrupted me again.

"I at least know her name." He gestured towards Netherlands. "That puts me on a level of understanding of her that you couldn't ever achieve." God he thinks he's so special because he knows her real name. He was on my last nerve.

"That doesn't change anything, Francis Bonnefoi. I don't know you any better, nor Spelletje Vos. I can't understand what's in Ivan Braginski's mind any more than I can understand Arthur Kirkland's. Wang Yao is a mystery to me. I don't know why you, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo are in a group with each other because I know your names." He sat in his chair, frozen. "Now where were we?"

"You were saying you aren't stupid after I threatened to blackmail you." I nodded with recollection.

"Oh yes. I'm not stupid. I know you're already blackmailing Netherlands. She would have never agreed to such a stupid bet. She'd know she'd never win." He looked a little panicky. "I think that's it. Now I'm going to wake her up." I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder to wake her, when the entire plane took a barrel roll.

Everybody was thrown from their seat and across into somewhere else. Netherlands woke up and spazed out, most likely because she was currently airborne. The plane became upright but it's occupants still were thrown around from momentum. For some odd reason Netherlands and I stayed together.

We tumbled as we had this morning and I pinned her again. Except this time I was on my elbows so our bodies were actually touching. Neither of us took a breath or averted our eyes. Her eyes bored into mine.

Someone cleared their throat nearby and both of our heads snapped around to see Prussia beckoning us up. This time we were in the center of the room, but everybody was too busy to with their own uncomfort to see us.

We scrambled off the floor and looked everywhere but each other. The pilot came on the intercom.

"Sorry," He said. "We will have to circle for the next half hour." He hung up the intercom and we all sighed. Another half hour on a plane.

I felt my claustrophobia coming back like it had when I stepped on the plane.

When I got back to my seat, my laptop wasn't there. Obviously.

"Has anyone seen my laptop?" I asked to the entire cabin. My computer flew towards my face and I caught it before it collided with my nose. A glint on the ground caught my eye, my glasses lay smashed. I slowly blinked to contain my hate for the universe and sat down to type.

I opened an instant message box and saw Canada's picture in one of the boxes. I clicked on it and started to type.

"Canada, I pinned her again." I didn't have to wait long for a response.

"Congratulations, you're turning into a overly-hormonal teenage boy. Welcome to the club." He had a good sense of humor on computers.

"You're not mad?" I typed quickly.

"Not at all. She's like a sister to me. There's no way I'd think of her as hot. That would get awkward when I saw her." I hit my head with my palm. He sent another message. "Never fall for a coworker. It'll bite you in the ass."

"That's easy for you to say. It hasn't happened to you yet." I sat back and watched the screen for a reply.

"You think she gorgeous, you want to kiss her. You think she sexy, you want to love her."

"SHUT UP! ! ! ! !" I was laughing quite a bit myself, but that's the beauty of IM. You can laugh all you want and they have no idea.

"I know you're laughing."

Except maybe for Canada. He's somewhat psychic.

"Fine, you got me." I paused and typed more. "What should I do?"

"Play it cool. That's what you do best right?" I chuckled again. "Don't laugh!"

Yeah. Psychic.

"Dude, how do you do that?"

"~shrugs~ How should know?" I sat back and looked at the ceiling. It was boring and white. The pilot came over the intercom again.

"We will be landing shortly. Please turn off all electrical devices." He always makes it short and simple, as not to bother the passengers.

"Sorry Canada, got to go. I must turn off all electrical devices."

"Why don't you take off your pants. That's a good turn off, isn't it?" I hunched over in laughter.

"No, it'll turn everything on."

"Bye."

"Bye." I finished and turned off the laptop. I stood up to put it away, but collapsed in another coughing fit. Again blood flooded my mouth. I needed to see a doctor tomorrow.

Swallowing the blood, I stood up and succeeded in grabbing my bag. I stuffed the computer in it and grabbed out a book. Yes, I'm literate. Big whoop.

"You're literate?" I quickly flipped Prussia the bird and continued reading. "Fine. I was going to propose something to you, but I see you don't care." He was staring at me. His bright red eyes were creepy.

"No. I really don't care about your personal affairs."

"Well," He sat down regardless of my attempts to get him to leave. "Holland said-" I looked up.

"Her name is The Netherlands." My voice was low and angry. "Holland only refers to two of her provinces. That's like calling England, UK."

"Alright." He sighed angrily. "_The Netherlands_ said that she would do anything to keep me quiet, and I need your help for what I'll do."

"I don't care." I tried to peacefully move on with my reading. "Why the hell are you even here?" I asked rudely.

"I didn't have anything else to do. Now, about The Netherlands."

"No." I turned the page in my book.

"Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet. How romantic of you." I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"It's for school." I tried to read again but Prussia sighed loudly.

"I could make her your slave." I froze for a second and kept reading. "_Anything_."

"I don't want her as a slave. She's one of my coworkers. I'm fine with our current relationship." I knew that he could see right through me.

"No. You want her to realize you. I could make it so she does." I was starting to get mad.

"No. Leave."

"Why?" He was toying with me. That's another thing I can't stand.

"Just go." He finally got up.

"Anything at all, and I can make it happen." He laughed as he walked away.

I glanced up to see France and Netherlands engaged in a conversation. They were both leaning forward on a table, on their elbows. She started twirling her hair. She did that when she was thinking. Always the right hand. Always the same strand in the hair shorted than the rest. They couldn't be classified as bangs really, because they reached just passed her chin.

God, I've become a stalker.

I quickly averted my eyes and looked down at my book. I didn't read because my mind was constantly filled with her eyes.

Beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"We are about to land." Yeah. The pilot gives only the bare minimum, and sometimes it's annoying.

The cabin started to rattle so everybody clutched something to stay alive. Once everything stopped shaking I stood up.

And immediately afterwards, hacked up a lung.

My entire body was shaking as we walked off the plane. I thought about taking more medicine, but that could have made it worse.

"The usual?" England asked. I nodded and picked my way through the trees.

We always left the plane and tried to attack the Axis. Once we returned we boarded the plane and recuperated once we got back to the meeting building.

This meant no sleep for today.

Damn it.

In about 15 minutes, we reached the ledge/cliff thing. The Axis was sitting, or in Italy's case, laying, around their fire. There were three wooden structures by the ocean, all with stars hanging off the tops off them.

I looked around to see the guys at their places on the cliff, Netherlands in her new place next to Russia. I slipped two metal plates out of my sleeves and into my palms. I gave the signal and we stepped forward in unison, England, France, and now Netherlands, each lighting a torch.

"Persistent bastards!" Germany said as he drew his gun. Japan stood up and unsheathed his sword, while Italy waved his white flag.

Russia would have an easy job.

"LISTEN TO ME AND MY TOTAL HERO VOICE GUYS! ! ! ! !" I shouted as I normally do. "LET'S GO! ! ! ! !" I hopped down with Russia and Netherlands.

I headed strait for Japan and gave a round house kick. He dodged and tried to slice open one of my palms. I grabbed at it and missed. He took another strike, this time to my face, with the hilt of the sword. It continued on like this for a while, both of us attacking and being attacked, until I took his sword with my hand and twisted it around, out of his hand, and threw it into the sand behind me. I gave another kick, that connected with his head, and he was thrown onto the ground with his sword.

I looked over to see Netherlands flipping herself over Germany's shoulders and successfully kicked him in the back of his neck. She looked more threatening than ever, in her dress. You wouldn't expect a teenage girl in a dress to kick your ass, would you?

Russia had already beat the crap out of Italy with his lead pipe and was standing over him, unscathed.

The others in the Alliance hopped down off the ledge and surveyed our work. I knew that my face was bruised in some way. Netherlands had a long cut down her jaw line that she seemed not to notice. There was a bruise forming in her eyebrow and her lip was bleeding profusely. Her nose looked to be broken as she wiped away the blood pouring out of it. She was also clutching her side like she'd been punched or kicked there.

_Germany will die at my hands!_

"We caught 'em all." I sighed as I looked down at the three people on the ground. I reached up and brushed my face to find that my own lip was bleeding badly.

Then, jingle bells started ringing through the air. All of us looked up, including the Axis, to see reindeer and a sleigh flying across the moon.

Yeah. Santa came and interrupted our kick ass fight scene.

Why is my life so screwed up?

"Merry Christmas, everyone! I bring you Christmas tidings from Finland!" I had to squint to see without my glasses, but eventually a blond haired kid came into focus. He was about 17 or older.

"What the hell is that?" England shouted.

"It looks like somebody on a strange plane!" China responded. Russia just started laughing.

"Thanks!" Italy yelled as he stood up. "It's nice that you came!"

"Dude! You're out of control! How many people do you know?" I asked him loudly.

"Of course Italy! I got your letter!" The guy in the sleigh shouted down to us. "I even brought you your gift! I also got presents for everyone here! There you go!" He threw gifts from his sleigh.

As we stood there, they all landed gently in our hands.

"I don't even believe in Santa, and I got a gift." England held out his present.

"Italy, you are the one who called him here, correct?" France asked sweetly.

"Of course! If we all celebrate Christmas, then the joy will spread to the rest of the world!" Italy threw up his arms flamboyantly. His wounds didn't seem to bother him much.

"That's right! Christmas even comes to the battle field!" Japan started to talk about his gift as the Santa guy flew farther across the sky.

"Kitty!" China held up a gigantic pink cat. Everybody looked down at their gifts.

"Wow, I forgot it was Christmas." I said softly to myself. "I guess I was too caught up in fighting so I completely forgot. Even though I look forward to it every year. I can't believe he actually came." My eyes were drifting shut, not because I was tired though. I honestly have no idea why.

Suddenly, a white speck fell in front of my nose. We all looked up to see snow falling from the sky.

"SNOW!" Italy yelled as he waved his arms.

"Wait, aren't we on a southern island?" Germany asked logically.

"I guess miracles can happen." Japan said quickly.

"Of course! It wouldn't be Christmas without snow! I used your combined feeling to make it snow!" The guy shouted and waved his arms.

OK, I'm just going to call him Santa from now on. Even though it's not politically correct.

"Our feelings..." Japan said slowly.

"To make snow..." Italy drifted off too. We all stared in amazement at the snow drifting from the sky.

"How about a ceasefire." England said softly. "At least for the holidays."

"Merry Christmas!" Santa shouted from the sleigh. "And have a wonderful night!" He flew away and we all stared at the place where he was last before he disappeared.

_A merry Christmas indeed._


	9. Impossible Truths

**A/N: Netherlands is back. Real Netherlands, not America.**

**Uh, nothing else. **

* * *

><p>I looked up at the sky lazily and tilted my head to think.<p>

I shook my head at the last thought and looked around at the guys. One by one, they stirred form their daze and looked around. I looked down at my bloodstained and torn dress and decided it was useless and uncomfortable. I swiftly unbuttoned the front and back of the dress and pulled it over my head. I was wearing a thin white underdress so I wasn't exposed at all.

"Kindling!" I shouted excitedly and waved the dress in the air. France looked at me like I was insane but the others cheered at my wonderful idea.

I sat down by the fire and all the other did so as well. England even started a conversation with Germany.

"France?" I asked to him as I ripped off a layer of cloth and threw it into the fire. It burst into flames as soon as it touched the blaze. "Where's Prussia?"

"He stayed on the plane so he wouldn't have to watch our failure." I nodded and sighed. He started a conversation with Italy.

I suddenly became aware of the person on the other side of me. Japan.

_How did he get here so fast? Wasn't he just in a store yesterday?_

"Japan?"

"Yes, Netherlands?" He said quietly.

"How did you get from the restaurant to here so fast?" I stared into the flames and ripped another layer of cloth off the dress. He shrugged and stared with me.

Germany had started to set up a grate over the fire and Italy was off at the ocean filling a huge pot with seawater. America was opening his present and pulled out medical supplies.

"Maybe we should tend to our wounds." He said quickly. He passed down some of the bandages and other things and I opened my own present. I found the same things and started to pass them down as well.

In a few minutes, everybody was tending too someone, or being tended to. Except for Russia, no one wanted him to help them. France was wiping the blood from my forehead. There was a small cut in my hair line.

"How did you get this scar?" He wiped some dried blood from it.

"I don't exactly know." I helped him clean up my face and wiped my nose with a wet towel.

"Is it broken?" He reached over and touched the bridge of my nose. It stung but I immediately knew it wasn't.

"No, I know what it feels like and it isn't broken." I tweaked it again and winced. "America," I called across the fire. When he looked at me me heart skipped a beat, but I ignored it. "Do you have an icepack?" He dug in his box and held up two. I pointed at the smaller one and he tossed it to me. I held it up to my nose and looked into the fire again.

France grabbed my face and tilted it around. He gasped and picked up another hand towel. He dabbed a chemical from a bottle onto it and gently stroked my jawline. A searing pain shot through my jaw and I yelped in pain.

France softly swore and beckoned Russia over. Russia held a cloth to my chin and I yelped again. France cleaned up my chin and took another chemical to it. It burned so severely that I almost yelled.

I clenched my jaw and realized my mistake right after I made it. Blood poured down my face again and I helped to stem the blood.

"What did you do?" Russia asked.

"My reaction to pain. I clenched my jaw." He nodded and they both cleaned up the blood again.

I deemed the first chemical to be rubbing alcohol and the second to be hydrogen peroxide.

While they were tending to my face, I took bandages from my bag and lifted them under my shirt. I wrapped them around my stomach and sighed when I was done.

"Verrek!" I yelled when he took the peroxide to it again. I normally stayed English speaking and rarely drifted back to Dutch, but cussing just seems more natural in my home language.

"Calm down!" England said from across the fire. He was the only one besides Russia that understood Dutch fluently.

"You try shoving hydrogen peroxide in a face wound for a change." I glared at him and he shut up.

France fashioned a bandage as I held a clean cloth to my face. Russia had already sat down in his place between England and Germany. Italy was rapidly chopping vegetables and scraping them into different bowls.

France leaned over and used medical tape to attach the three bandages to my jaw.

"How deep was it?" I asked as I stared into the fire.

"About a quarter of an inch. I can guarantee you'll have a scar like this one." He tapped my forehead.

Just then, America hunched over and started coughing like he'd swallowed molten lava. In a minute or so, he stood up and calmly walked down shore. No one watched him after he left the circle of the campfire, which I was still adding cloth from my dress to.

As he reached a fair distance, he puked up his guts. After some time of gagging, he flushed his mouth with seawater and calmly walked back, my eyes on him the entire time.

Everybody started opening their presents. Well everybody but China, Japan, Italy, Germany, America, and me.

"This is a real party now!" France said as he pulled out a bottle of wine. He poured himself, Italy and me a glass. Italy dished out pasta for each of us and we all ate, drank, talked, and laughed.

It's amazing how the holidays can bring even the deepest feuds together. We were currently at war and celebrating Christmas together.

"You're an amazing fighter. I regret cutting such a beautiful face." I looked up to see Germany talking to me. He meant beautiful as in endearing beautiful, not pedo beautiful.

"You're an adequate fighter as well." He nodded and continued talking to me.

"Where did you learn your fighting style. I've never seen it before. The way you aren't afraid of getting close to your opponent. You actually use your opponents movements to better your fight." He leaned forwards with his elbows on his knees. "I'd like to fight you again, next time without jewelery or maybe without shoes." He tapped his forehead, where I'd clipped him with the edge of my heel.

I brushed the bandages on my chin, most likely when he cut me with the ring on his hand.

"That would be nice. We'd each get better at fighting." We looked each other in the eye and knew what each other was thinking.

"Let's do this." I bent down and tapped Frances shoulder. "I'm going to spar with Germany." I slipped off my shoes and the two rings on my fingers. Germany did the same and we both walked along the beach to a spot where the others wouldn't get hurt.

"Isn't it amazing how the holidays bring everyone together?" He nodded. "Alright, how would you like to fight?"

"Freestyle."

That's what she said.

I counted down with my fingers and he dived at me. I swiftly ducked and stepped under his body. As we were both facing opposite directions, he swung his leg around to connect with my chest. I put both my hands and caught his foot before it connected with me. I almost flew as I held onto his leg.

For the next half hour, this went on, him gaining more injuries than I.

We returned to the fire and sat down, panting. I returned to tearing up the dress and gently throwing it into the fire.

"Let's do that thing!" Italy suddenly hopped up.

"What thing?" Japan asked from my side.

"We do cartwheels and sing around the fire!" I shook my head.

"No Italy. Even I won't do something that girlie. And I'm the girl here." I said and he glared at me. I remembered how he did so in my dream when I was Atlantis.

"I think we need to leave. Prussia will be think that we died since we were gone so long." England said as he pushed himself off the ground. I reached the end of the dress and threw the bodice into the fire.

I looked up to see the horizon lightening. The sky was steadily turning purple and pink.

"Yes, we should." France said quietly. We all pushed off the ground, including the Axis. "It was nice meeting you. Even if we'll have to kill each other the next time we meet." We each shook hand with each other. When I reached Japan my heart started to race for a reason I am still blind to.

We each took our present and walked without turning our backs.

I had to limp half the way back to the plane because of my ribs. They felt like they were bruised.

"You took a long while to get back." Prussia said as he helped us each up. "Did they beat you?"

"No, Santa visited. We got presents." I waved my box around and clumsily strode past him. I sat down on a different couch from before and hung my head.

I hadn't been getting nearly enough sleep over the past month. I'd been waking up often, having dreams that steal my sleep, or just not sleeping because I was cleaning or on a drug.

Massive cravings hit me and I laid, helpless to their effects.

"Are you alright? Do you need something?" I looked up at the polite woman and nodded.

"A pack of cigarettes. That be nice." I was irritated by her appearance in front of me. She hurried back and I swiped the pack out of her hand and pulled a cigarette out.

"It's sad." France trailed off as he sat down across from me.

"What's sad?" I asked, dog tired.

"That you're addicted so early in your life." I stared him down and inhaled. "Have you ever thought of quitting?"

"I've tried. And, as you can see, failed."

"How bad was it?" He didn't look away. He wanted to know.

"I picked up on some other drugs. Heroine, occasionally. Unprescribed pills." I fiddled with my hair and looked down at the table.

"Are you addicted to those too?" I nodded at the table. "Alcohol?" I nodded again. "All to get by. And I think I'm screwed up." We were silent until someone tapped my shoulder.

I looked up to see America.

"Can I use your speech on my project? It's about the same stuff you talked about." He asked politely. I started to get really hot, despite only wearing a thin dress and coat. No shoes, no nothing.

"Sure. If you credit it to me." He nodded and walked off. I found myself out of breath and fidgety.

"Alright." Prussia interrupted my daze. "France, can we speak in private?" He pointed to the two of us.

"So be it." France said as he walked over to England an the others. It looked like he started a fight.

"What do you want?" I asked as I flicked my cigarette into the ash tray next to me.

"You love him." The word love was drawn out and sarcastic.

"I don't. Hormones are taking over my life. My mind is desperate to get some so it's telling the rest of my body to get a hubby. I still have my logical half of my brain, so I can remember that I don't want to get pregnant. I don't love anyone." I said lazily. He looked at me, half bored.

"Impressive. You still need to admit to yourself that you fell for more than one guy. Four at this point. One of them your direct enemy. You are an amazing teenage girl." He was sly, trying to get me to say something I didn't mean.

"Leave me be. You have no interest in my actual emotions. You want me to feel what you say is right. But let me tell you, I don't care what you think is right. Because I'm my own person. I am not commanded by you or your thoughts. I'm not corrupted by your words. I am not enthralled by what you've got to say about me and my love life. I am not captivated by your opinions like the rest of the world is. You mean nothing to me and that is the bottom line." I squinted a little and snuffed out the butt of the cigarette. "You can't get to me and that's what you hate about me."

He glanced around the cabin, that I then realized was moving. Already in flight in fact.

"You prophetic bitch." He growled, only loud enough for me to hear him.

"You stereotypical bastard." I growled right back.

We stared at each other for a while until France walked back over.

"Are you two done?" _His accent!_

"Yes." Prussia pushed off the chair and walked over to the rest of the Allies.

France sat down and looked at the second cigarette in my mouth. His expression looked almost tortured.

"I remember when you were small." I looked him in the eyes. "Before that first fight with Spain. Before he knew you hated him." I ran my hands through my whithering hair.

"I remember you back then as well. You tried to talk him out of it. Out of keeping me and my younger siblings as servants." He scratched his chin and looked at my eyes.

No one ever did that.

Everyone always avoided them.

_Was it because of the unnatural color?_

_Was it because I was frightening?_

"Unsuccessfully. I failed and you _fought _for your freedom."

"You tried talking him out of it as a person. Not a country." He closed his eyes at my comment and rubbed his temples.

I looked down at my shaking hands and knew what I needed to do. I needed to talk to my dealer.

"How can you live with the way you treat yourself?" He asked sincerely.

"I can't get by otherwise. My mind goes frazzled and my muscles start to spaz. My speech is impeded and I can't even understand my own thoughts. I can usually last about a day and a half without cigarettes and about a week without shooting up." I looked back at him. "See, it's been five and a half days." I held up one of my shaking hands to show him the effects of my curse.

"When you talk to your dealer, what happens?" He was oddly interested in what I do in my spare time.

"He checks that I'm not being tailed, we go into a building, and trade what we have." I finished the second cigarette and sat back.

"I would like to watch. I've always wondered what goes on." I stared at him wide eyed.

"Uh," I scrambled to find words. "I'd rather you not, but if you must. You could probably come. I need to tell him I'll be meeting him today." He nodded and I pulled out my laptop.

When I logged into my account I opened up an email and started typing.

This is Netherlands. I need to meet with you. I need two this time, so I won't bother you for another few weeks. And a friend is coming along, he's not a junkie. He just "wants to watch". We'll meet in the average spot.

I ended the message and clicked send. In a few minutes he sent me a message.

"Well then. Do you trust him? Is he going to rat me out?"

"I trust him, there's no way he'd report you." I typed.

"Alright... usual place."

I closed my laptop and looked France in the eye.

"Yes." He nodded as I spoke. "I need to go to sleep. Please don't wake me."

I laid down, shaking, and closed my eyes.

_I don't need any dreams. Please let me sleep soundly._


	10. Sibling Troubles

**A/N: Hello.**

**Wow, it's been a while since I got a chapter out.**

**I'm currently dividing my thoughts between stories so I'll have one coming out in each one. Or maybe I might come out with a completely knew one.**

**That's getting me excited just thinking about it.**

**But they won't be out very soon so don't get too excited.**

* * *

><p><em>It was cold. Cold and windy. I opened my eyes to see myself in the uniform I had worn before France forced me out of my good clothing. My hair was platinum blonde again. I heard some type of metal hitting metal. Most likely my earrings. I realized I was falling and I turned around to see what I would hit. There was a black rippling substance beneath me. The ocean. I flailed a small amount before hitting the surface. When I hit, there was no pain. The water didn't give any resistance.<em>

_The ocean shattered for me._

"Please turn off all electrical appliances." The pilot said over the intercom. My head was throbbing and I felt shaky. I lifted my hands up to hold my head.

"Are we landing?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yes. In five minutes. I would hold onto something if I were you." France added. He sounded tired.

I opened my eyes to see that it was dark outside the plane.

"What's with that?" I asked, my words minutely slurred.

"We crossed time zones and had to take a detour." He said as I sat up and swayed.

"Are you sure you want to go with me. It isn't that exciting. It's quite horrifying, what I do to myself." He nodded and looked me in the eye again. I felt almost unnerved by his eyes.

"I don't care. I really must come with." He paused. "You know you need to quit."

"I can't. It controls my life at this point. Do you know how many times I've tried?" He looked at the table.

"Will you try for me?" He asked, dead serious. I blinked and thought of the prospect of trying to quit again.

Constantly wired and unable to think. If any contact was made with anyone, it was short lived. All thoughts would become irrelevant to anything while I fought off the urge to go back.

"If you do," He murmured. "I'll buy back your wardrobe." My spirits rose for a moment until the plane shook as it was landing.

"But if I don't," I said slowly, as not to confuse myself. "Then I'll still have my way through the day." I tried to stay upright in the plane.

England came over and gave me his hand to get up. I took it and wobbled away, out of the plane.

"Francis." I knew he was behind me. He grunted. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

We were both quiet on the bus. Occasionally someone would try to strike up a conversation with us, but our silence deterred them.

Eventually, we reached the deserted apartment building. The cold bit at each of us as we stepped through the doors.

"Finally!" I swiftly turned my head to see my dealer leaning against a wall. "I thought you'd never come!"

"I was on an airplane." I said. He started to look France up and down, and eventually he declared he wasn't dangerous.

"I got five if you need it." He handed me a small bag.

"I didn't need that many. Are you trying to get rid of them? Please don't tell me the police raided your place." I said quietly, dead serious.

"I got off it and I'm leaving the business." My eyes grew wide in horror. "Your going to have to find a new dealer, or get off it yourself." He nodded sadly. "I'll take the same money. I just need to get rid of it all."

"OK." I dished out the money. "I guess I'll be fine. Everybody has to leave it at one point." He looked at me and realization spread across his face.

"How old are you?" He asked suddenly. I paused, trying to figure out if I should tell him.

"I'm 16." He almost looked guilty. His bright green eyes shone through the dust and the dark and the snow.

He took the money and stepped away from the building. As he walked away, I unzipped the bag and pulled out one of the needles. They each were in a plastic tube that protected them from the elements. There was also a few rubber strips in the bottom so I could tie off my arm.

"Are you sure?" France looked at me sadly. He looked tired as I was tyeing off my arm. His deep blue eyes looked like they were about to cry from anguish.

I stuck the needle in and looked back up at him.

"There's no other path for me." I threw the needle to the ground and crushed it with my heel. The glass glittered as powder on the gray snow. I also unwrapped my arm and threw the rubber to the ground. "Let's go."

"Can I stay at your room over night?" He asked as we walked back down the street to the bus stop. I riffled around in my bag for the pills I took yesterday. I pulled them out and took two.

"Sure." I said as I popped them in my mouth. He raised his eyebrows, and I shrugged as the bus pulled up.

We stepped on and he turned to me.

"Since you haven't a dealer anymore, will you try to quit?" His expression made me think of Spain. When he'd actually tried to repent for the horrible things he'd forced us through.

"I might. But don't expect me to start anytime soon." I felt quite a bit better after I'd gotten the drugs into my system. I wasn't shaking as much and my thoughts weren't yelling at each other. I knew that I'd become more dependent on them in the past few months. I'd only needed the drugs every two weeks instead.

Again we traveled in silence. This time no one came near the two of us, probably because I was smiling like an insane druggie that just got mugged, and France looked like an extreme rapist in a tattered, dirt covered, bright blue, military uniform. Also, the two of us were on a public bus extremely late at night, a 16 year old and a 27 year old. I'd be creeped out too.

I payed our fair and stepped out in front of my hotel.

My thin tattered dress fluttered in the cold wind and I had to run inside so it wouldn't fly up. As I walked in the manager stared at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" He breathed urgently as he strode up.

"We attacked the Axis." I pointed to France and he struggled to get in the door. I smiled and walked away quickly.

"Wait!" He rushed into the elevator with us. "What do you mean 'Axis'?"

"None of your business." I said as I kicked his stomach lightly with my bare foot. He fell backwards through the doors, and they closed in front of us. I waved sweetly with my shoes in my hand.

I caught a look of myself in the one way glass in front of the camera mounted in the ceiling corner.

My hair had blood dried in it. The bags under my eyes looked darker and larger than normal, resulting in my skin looking paler. I could see some of the deep gash along my jawline.

"Ik kijk graag shit." I mumbled, accidentally in Dutch.

"What?" France asked, clearly bemused.

"I look like shit." I gave the simple translation.

"It's not like I look any better." He indicated as he looked into the mirror as well.

The security people were going to have a good laugh with this one.

We walked out the elevator and down the long hallway to my room. When I unlocked the door and cracked it open, there was a shuffling from the inside of the room. I froze and silently drew a gun from the bodice of the dress.

"You have a gun in there?" France whispered, half laughing. I flipped the bird and cautiously walked inside, creeping along the wall.

A blonde man came into view, standing over the stove, back turned to me. The lights were dim so I couldn't tell how old he was. I silently walked up to him and cocked the gun next to his ear.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" I asked, threateningly.

He froze and didn't say a word. We stood, with my gun at his ear, for a few minutes. Suddenly he spun around and knocked the gun from my hand. He tackled my and pinned me on the ground. Not like America. This guy seemed like he was trying to kill me.

"Netherlands!" He sounded so surprised.

Wait... I recognized that shout.

"Canada!" I shouted back. His glasses proved my guess and I collapsed in laughter. Well, collapsed as well as I could while I was lying on the floor. "How could I have forgotten that you were in my house?" I managed to get out between laughs.

"I don't know." He stood up and helped me after the laughter.

"Now that that is over," I sighed, looking at the mess in the kitchen. "I guess I'll be cleaning."

"What are you talking about?" France walked in and looked at the kitchen with me. "It's fine." I laid the gun down on the counter and put on the safety.

As the guys stared at me, I started to scrub the counter.

"I see why you're always sleeping." Canada said. "You're extensively cleaning." I didn't say a word as I moved on the the rest of the kitchen.

An hour and a half later, I was done.

"It's two in the morning." France said as he sipped his coffee. "You should go to bed." Canada had already left and was probably at his hotel or apartment.

I slipped Cameo into her small tank and beckoned Alta into her small bed. She hopped over and made her squealing noise.

I hadn't bothered taking a look in the mirror or even combing out my hair since I woke up two days ago. France had brushed and styled my hair yesterday.

"Are you really going to stay the night?" I asked as I stepped halfway through the door to my room. "You should really go home."

"Goodnight, Spel." He said without looking up, showing his defiance.

"G-night, Francis." I slipped inside the door and sighed as It closed.

I fell onto my bed,exhausted, and fully clothed, and looked up at the ceiling.

_He'd already made up a nickname._

I smiled and closed my eyes.

I had a brother that _didn't _hate my entire being and I felt the same to him.

As I drifted off to sleep, I was happy for one of the first times in my life.

_I shook my head to keep my thoughts clear and I stared at the purple curtains of the doctor's office. The medical gown was scratchy as I shifted in the chair. My doctor walked in the door with a clipboard and a happy face. I smiled in relief and hung my head out of exhaustion from worrying._

"_So, I have your results." The woman said loudly. I looked up at her and tried to focus on her eyes. As soon as I looked at her, she averted her eyes to look at the clipboard in her hands. Was it because of my uneven eyes? "We have run more that just a few tests, under your request, and have determined the result." I was getting impatient for the results. "Congratulations. You're pregnant." She walked up and shook my hand only to leave one second later. I sat, frozen in horror. Unable to move, my mind raced. How did this happen? What am I going to do with it?_

_Who's is it?_

I shifted in my bed and rolled out, only to fall onto the floor. I sat up and looked at the now unmade bed.

I stood and fixed the sheets so they looked acceptable and wandered out of my room and into the bathroom down the hall.

I looked into the mirror and stood back in shock.

The small amount of makeup I had on, smeared down my right cheek and the bandage on my cut had started to peel, showing the inflamed skin. I peeled it away to see that it was as France said was true. I would have a scar on my chin as well. From a fight with Germany. Hell yeah.

I stripped and turned on the cold water.

"I need to get out more." I whispered to my reflection and stepped into the shower.

The cold water didn't bother me as I ripped the knots out of my hair. I watched the bloodstained water swirl down the drain until it ran clear. While I stood, I let the water wash over my chemical stained gash and sighed as the cold brought relief instead of pain. When I was done I turned off the water and patted myself dry with a towel.

In the mirror I dabbed more medicine into my cut and bandaged it up. I started brushing my teeth and walked out the bathroom door in one of the black towels. I looked up and the toothbrush fell from my mouth.

The entire Allied Forces, Bad Touch Trio, Norway, and Denmark were sitting in my living room.

Playing DDR.

That's just pathetic.

"Oh!" France got up and walked to me. "You're awake!" I looked like a deer in the headlights as I stared at the room of men. Ten total. Canada was there.

"What the hell!" I managed to shout, accidentally drawing the entire room's attention to me. "France! Why did you invite nine people into my house?" I asked, half angry, half embarrassed.

"Canada came to check up on you. England came with the same intentions, bringing America unwillingly with him. Denmark wanted to tell you something and brought Norway because you might kill him and Norway is his guard for the time being. Russia and China came to celebrate a late Christmas with you, they even brought cake." He said quickly and put his head in his hand for the next part. "And I'll admit that I invited Spain and Prussia."

I glanced behind him to see there was indeed a cake, untouched.

Walking passed him, I looked at the room.

"Let me change. Then we'll really have a Christmas party." I waved off the guys and walked back into my room.

I grabbed another thin dress like yesterday. White, this time with red accents because of the belated holiday.

"OK, I'm ready." I said as I walked out of the room and braided my hair as I walked.

"You can't beat America at DDR." England said while he was drinking water.

"When did I get DDR?" I asked.

"We found it in the hallway closet." Canada said from behind me. I turned around to see him standing by the tulips I kept. "These are really pretty. Are they for anyone?"

_Just you._

"No. I just really like tulips." I felt my cheeks heat up and turned away so he wouldn't see. "OK, seriously. I know I don't own a karaoke machine. I never even liked karaoke." I said loudly as they dragged a karaoke machine from down the hall.

"No, you do. This was in your closet too." Prussia said and he put it in place. "It's surprising how much stuff you own."

I sighed and put my head in my hand. The clock read 2:05. I'd have to entertain these guys for a few hours until they had to leave.

"You want to play?" America gestured to the TV.

"I don't know how. And, no. Not if I can't win. Get Canada to play with you." I waved him off and rubbed my forehead. If he could win an award for something it probably be being an annoyance to everybody.

"Can I talk to you?" I heard Denmark's voice addressing me from the kitchen.

"Aren't you already?" I posed a fair question to his.

"Remember yesterday?" He asked, and I turned up my head. "Well, that was a cover up. If you could please act like you don't want me near you when Sweden is around, it would help me so much." I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't see how that could be a problem. I already don't want you around." I saw Norway stifle a laugh behind him. Denmark squinted a little and leaned close. My heart started to race, and heat started licking my neck. I accidentally breathed in, and a sweet sent filled my nose. It burst forth into my senses and disabled my brain for a moment.

"I hope you know I did that to trick Sweden into thinking the date went well." I nodded and backed away from him to escape the smell. "What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing. I'm just getting a headache from your cologne." I rubbed my temples and turned to my fridge.

"What are you talking about? I don't wear cologne." He said, blatantly confused. I looked back at him in surprise.

"Well you smell weird. It's giving me a headache." I waved him off and walked back into the living room. He followed me, and I turned around to warn him to move off to see Norway instead.

"Do you know what that smell is?" He asked, and his accent distracted me from his real words for a while.

"No. Probably just something I imagined." I said after I shook my head to clear it. "Why?" I saw Denmark digging through my fridge. I picked up a combat boot France had missed and threw it at his head. "Get out of my fridge!" I shouted as it left my hand.

"Not a chance." He said calmly as he caught the boot and tossed it back.

"Anyway. You like him." Norway interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head and smiled.

"Sorry. I've been getting that a lot lately." He frowned and nodded.

"I like the art." He pointed at the tattoo on my right leg.

It was thorns starting at my ankle and sprawling up to my knee with a few roses dotting it. I had yet to get them colored and the thorns were to stay solid black. It meant that even the most beautiful roses had their thorns. And the most horrible thorns had their roses.

"Do you have any?" I asked and he silently lifted up his shirt. There was a blue and white design on his left hip. I could tell it went farther up than what he showed me.

I nodded in approval and looked back at the rest of the guys and joined them on the couch.

"Have you come to watch me beat the crap out of England?" America said while stepping hard on the mat.

"Sure." I put my feet up on my coffee table and watched America's points steadily go up and England's steadily go down. I sat there, in between France and Russia, watching the different match ups. The music was somewhat enjoyable for the most part.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, so I walked over to open it. I was expecting the Baltics or the rest of the Nordics, but to my dismay, it was someone I hadn't seen for a long time. Those two people shocked me so much I stood back to realize the situation.

I opened the door to see a girl and a boy.

"Hiya, Netherlands!"

It was Belgium.


	11. Certain Things

**A/N: America is back!**

**It's really addicting to write in his perspective. Also, I needed to get out of a girl's mind for a second. Despite me being a girl, it's easier to think America. It might also help that I'm American. Wait, no. I'm way to multi-cultural to say that I'm American.**

**But, I digress.**

**Nothing else.**

* * *

><p>"Hiya, Netherlands!" A girl said from the hall. I turned around to see Netherlands' back turned. She seemed not to be moving, not even breathing.<p>

She had a red and green ribbon in her shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes were green like Spain's, and she looked like a miniature version of Netherlands. She had a red dress with white accents to celebrate the current belated holiday. I tried to look passed her to see if anyone else was there.

"Belgium?" Spain rushed over to the door and pushed Netherlands out of the way. I could see her hateful expression as she picked herself off the floor. She walked back to the Allies as Spain let the girl into the house.

A young man followed her, about fourteen or fifteen. He had blonde hair like the two girls and blueish-green eyes like Netherlands' right eye. He was in a khaki military uniform like Spain.

"Luxembourg, you cut your hair! It looks like mine!" Spain ruffled the boys hair.

I deduced that he was Netherlands' little brother, Luxembourg. The girl must be her sister, Belgium. She'd mentioned the two of them, but never really introduced them.

"Why did you guys come for belated Christmas?" Netherlands asked so slowly, it seemed like she was drunk.

"Net," The girl, Belgium, said endearingly. "Siblings should spend every holiday together." She had an interesting nickname for Netherlands.

"Then how come you haven't met with me for any other holiday, _ever_, for the last few years?" Netherlands asked. She had a fair point.

"We haven't had time." Luxembourg said. His voice was exceptionally low for his young appearance. Netherlands seemed to share this thought as she looked at him in surprise.

"Lux, your voice got low. Have your balls dropped yet?" She asked briskly, like it was nothing. He blushed furiously and slowly opened and closed his mouth. "Judging by your response, they haven't." She sighed and turned away. His face grew redder still, and Belgium patted his shoulder. "I'm guessing you're staying for a few hours."

"Yeah Net, we even brought wine for the adults." Belgium held up a large bottle of liquor. Netherlands walked over and snatched it from her hands.

"Alright, you can stay. Just don't mess things up." Her eyes were glossy as she stared at the bottle.

Then it went smoothly.

Prussia hung out in the kitchen while France and Netherlands were cooking.

How domestic.

The rest of the Allies were sitting together and chatting nicely. Spain, Belgium, and Luxembourg were sitting on the ground. Canada and I were the only ones excluded from these groups. It seemed that Norway and Denmark had left.

"You're acting out of character lately." Canada sighed as he laid his head on the table. "Is one changing as he's growing up?"

"I'm not growing up, and neither are you." I said as I stroked the bunny that hopped up to my side. It had a dark blue heart shaped splotch on it's back.

"We all grow old. It's mandatory in life." He mumbled. I reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional." I chuckled. He rolled his eyes and twisted the stress ring on his finger.

"You would be the one to say that." He sat up and stretched.

I watched Belgium get up and walk over to Netherlands behind Canada. It caught my attention because she wasn't hiding herself at all. Netherlands looked at her sceptically and led Belgium down the hallway. I stood inconspicuously and slowly followed them.

They turned into a room and closed the door most of the way. The door was open a crack, so I peeked in. I slipped off my glasses and laid them softly of the ground, I could then easily explain that Canada had thrown them down the hall and I had just come to retrieve them.

Belgium took both of Netherlands' hands and they both tumbled on the bed. Netherlands righted herself and looked at Belgium.

"So, you got yourself some men." She had said it in Dutch but I quickly understood it. "What one are you going to pick?"

"What are you talking about?" Netherlands asked in Greek.

"Can we not switch out languages? It's painful." She said in Spanish. "Lets stick with Dutch." Netherlands nodded. "You're so out of character." She said quietly.

"Well, things have been changing." Netherlands scratched the back of her head, obviously embarrassed.

"Like what?" Belgium took her hands again and she pulled them away. "I'm sorry, I just missed you so much. I really can't control myself."

"No it's alright." Netherlands said in English.

"What things are changing though?" Belgium asked, almost hungrily. Netherlands looked around and I ducked back behind the door frame so she wouldn't see me.

"Prussia thinks that I'm starting to fall in love. I know I'm not, but I always feel so weird around certain guys. I get all fidgety and my heart beats faster. I don't really know why either." She flattened one of the sheets on her bed as she talked. "I really don't know."

"You're really confiding in me, aren't you." Belgium whispered. "Who are these guys?"

"I don't want to say." She fiddled with the edge of her dress.

Belgium lunged across the bed and tackled Netherlands into a hug.

Those are seriously the best adjectives that I could use. That's pretty much what happened.

"Bel, can you get off?" Netherlands said as she pushed Belgium away.

"Sorry." They both sat on the bed again. "Who are the guys?"

"I guess. You _are_ my little sister. First-" She cut herself off. "I thought you hated me." My own jaw dropped as I watched the two girls.

"No. I was just..." Belgium paused as she thought for a good word. "Distant. Now, I'm getting restless. Need to know who the guys are."

Netherlands said nothing for a long time.

"You need to get it out. You're acting so weird. You're so out of character." Belgium grabbed her hands and she didn't pull back.

"Uh, a few days ago I saw a guy at the restaurant-" She whispered the rest into Belgium's ear. There was far more than I expected. Almost five minutes worth.

I waited for Netherlands to sit back. She did and Belgium held her hands to her mouth.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash from the kitchen, and I saw Netherlands jump off the bed and crash past me. There was a soft crunch, so I looked down to see my second pair of glasses on the hard wood. Crushed like the last pair.

I sighed and heard a man's voice from the sitting room.

"Vos! Pay up!" He had an accent that sounded vaguely Italian. Almost French.

I charged out to see five broad men standing in front of Netherlands. She scanned each one of their faces and her hand twitched towards her hip, where one of the guns she carried was concealed.

"Sorry, that won't work." He pulled up a gun of his own and tapped it on Netherlands' shoulder. "Pay up."

"Spel. Who is this?" France asked from the kitchen.

"This is Vince." She said. "I owe him money for-" She paused, as if thinking about how certain things." She twitched again and I slowly put my hand on the gun I kept on my belt.

"Don't even try it kid." He looked at me and nodded to my hand. "Money." He looked back at her.

She made a sign with her hand at her hip, and it became a silent wave around the room. First Belgium and Luxembourg found the sign to some use and signed to Spain. Spain sighed to Prussia, Prussia signed to France, France signed to Canada. And Canada signed to the rest of us. He said, "Wait."

The men didn't notice the wave as they each drew their guns. Netherlands held up her hands and slowly put her gun on the floor. I knew that she probably had another gun on her chest or on her leg. She made a few more signs. The wave traveled again and the men had yet to notice.

"We fight on my signal." I read.

I kept my hand at my hip and looked around. The windows weren't blocked so we could escape. Although we were 180 feet in the air so that might not work so well.

"I keep it in the kitchen so if you'll follow me..." She gestured to the kitchen along with France.

They nodded and they walked closer to her.

That is one of the biggest mistakes ever.

Never order Netherlands around and then get close to her.

For _health_ reasons.

"NOW!" She shouted and we all drew our guns and pointed.

Well, China and Russia had their wok and pole instead of guns.

Same difference.

The main guy grabbed Netherlands around the neck and held her so her feet didn't even touch the ground. She kicked a few times but failed to do anything.

"You've got a steady hand kid." He looked at my gun. "Have you killed? Or are you just stupid?"

"I don't think either matter." I said as he looked at the currently helpless Netherlands.

"Since you decided to not actually pay, you could pay with your friends' bodies." One of his men stepped up to me to grab my wrist and Belgium's shoulder. She'd been standing half behind me the entire time. More men walked around the room and reached for us.

The man standing next to me held a knife to my wrist, ready to cut off my hand.

Then the leader, Vince whispered something in Netherlands ear and she flailed about in panic.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FRIENDS! ! ! ! ! !" She screamed as Vince's hand slipped off her mouth. He covered her mouth and looked down at her again. His free hand floated to her chest and he reached inside her dress. I stood frozen as I was forced to watch her being groped.

"Those can't be implants." He sighed and I finally snapped.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER! ! ! ! !" Me and France shouted at the same time. France had the knife he was using in the kitchen in his hand.

"Aw, it looks like big brother Froggy and the American boyfriend don't want me to take what I rightfully own." A flutter in my chest started when he said "boyfriend", but I shoved it down.

"I'm not her boyfriend. Now put her down." I growled.

"Are you mad because I did this?" He teased and groped her again.

Fire built up in my throat and rage licked my eyes.

Then I snapped again and fired. The bang sounded around the room and a few people covered their ears.

Then a battle broke out. The man about to cut my hand off pressed down the knife. Before it could hurt me, I kicked his teeth in and lightly pushed Belgium out of the room. In a few seconds, it was over and the gang lay on the floor, massively injured.

"Thank you America!" Out of nowhere, Netherlands was hugging me. I looked down to see her smiling face as she buried it into my shirt. "Thank you." She looked seriously damaged, with one eye closed and blood dripping from her everywhere,

"Uh," I couldn't imagine what to do at this point. "No problem." She released me and walked over to the phone. Belgium beat her to it and forced her to sit down on the couch. Holding the phone to her ear, she tapped her foot. After a while it seemed like someone picked up.

"Yes, my name is Alyd Ostrander. A group of men just came into my house and attacked my family. They are all incapacitated at this moment." She paused listening to the operator. "We are currently in the penthouse of The Melany Hotel on 51 street. I would advise bringing ambulances. Some of us and them are injured." She listened to the operator again and hung up the phone. "Well then," She clapped. "The police are coming. We are technically the Ostrander family. Who wants to be the father figure?" Nobody raised their hand. "I guess our adoptive father died and now we all visit each other on the day after Christmas for political reasons."

She makes up interesting lies.

We waited and Luxembourg was the first to hear the sirens. He rushed over to the window and we all heard the pulsing of the alarm. In a few minutes, men started pouring through the door.

The gang was carted away on stretchers and police officers started questioning us. A large man came up to me.

"Sir, your name?" He pulled out a pen and paper and looked up at me.

"James Ostrander." I said straitly, just loud enough for him to hear me. He nodded and jotted it down.

"And his." He gestured at Canada. I caught his eye and we spoke.

"Name?" I asked with my eyes.

"Alfred." He said and looked back at his investigator. I grinned slightly and looked back too.

"His name is Alfred Ostrander. I do not see how that is relevant." I said with my chin slightly turned up to indicate my annoyance.

"I'm checking your reliability. When were you born?" He asked with his pen poised.

"June fourth." I told the truth this time. He wrote it down and he proceeded to ask questions about me.

"Alright, how did the invasion start?" He asked. Finally he got to the point.

"So these guys charge in and start demanding money from my sister. Then he grabbed her and touched her inappropriately. My little sister got mad and demanded that he stopped. Then my big brother got angry when he refused and he shot him in the shoulder. After that, a fight broke out and was quickly silenced." I then realized my wrist that was cut was bleeding profusely. "And as you can see, some of us got hurt." I finished and brought my wrist up to stop the bleeding.

He finished scribbling and waved a paramedic over. The medical staff cleaned out the cut painfully, bandaged it up, and gave me a few pills that were supposed to make me replenish the blood I'd lost.

I looked around at the room to see the others being tended to by medics. Canada had bandages stretched around his head and across his forehead. All three of The Bad Touch Trio had patches on their faces in different places. Belgium and Luxembourg barely had a scratch although I'd seen both of them beating the crap out of men. Russia, China, and England also didn't seem to be hurt much.

Netherlands seemed to have fared the worst though. She was seriously injured. I could see blood dripping off her hair as she was being laid down on the table. It looked like they were about to preform ghetto surgery on her. Her dress had been cut off her leaving boxer shorts, a sports bra, and the bandages they were currently wrapping around her torso. Her ribs looked to be broken and I saw bruises already forming on her arms and legs.

They brought out scalpels and other surgical materials.

Yeah, ghetto surgery.

But on what?

"What happened to her?" I asked to Belgium, who probably knew the most about what happened.

"Since they came after _her_ for money, and she didn't pay, it looks like they tried to kill her. Her death was of a higher priority than ours." She said as she sipped water. She winced as she looked up at the doctors cutting into Netherlands' face. "One of her ribs were broken, she has multiple flesh wounds. But her eye is the most troubling. She got hit with the butt of a gun in her right eye. The blue one. She'll either see completely fine, or need a fake eye." She was sad as she spoke and drank.

I drew in a breath and saw them finish up the quick surgery and brought bandages over her right eye.

To my surprise, she lifted herself off the table and into the wheelchair the medics provided. A doctor bent down to talk to her.

She nodded and waved him off.

While she pushed herself forward she looked at the rest of the room.

"Family meeting in my room." She called. The rest of the room heard and followed her one at a time down the hall.

I walked alongside France.

"You were extremely protective of her." I stated to him.

"So were you." He answered, not looking at me.

"It's natural for me." We said after a while, in unison.

We walked into a room that everyone had filed into and saw everyone sitting on something or standing around the bed. I leaned against the wall and checked to see if any police were following us. I closed the door and looked at the room.

"Well then." Netherlands said with one wide eye. "This was one Christmas." She sighed and everybody broke out in laughter. Everyone except France, Spain, and Netherlands' little siblings.

"How can you joke about such serious things? You need to have someone stay with you so you don't injure yourself." Luxembourg burst out.

"Lux, you know that I can take care of myself." She seemed actually angry. "I did it before, with three children at my feet." She was almost seething at this point. "You should know that I can take care of my self more than anyone."

"I'm still worried about you." He fought back with his words. "Bel is too!"

"You two need to calm down. It's been a long day. We're all worked up." I said and they both looked at me in surprise.

Then, since the universe hates me, I broke out into a coughing fit.

After I swallowed the blood, I downed two of my pills.

"Luxembourg is right though, you either need to stay with someone or have someone stay with you." I said as I wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"If I need to stay with someone, then you have to also." She countered.

She was right. I had cuts and bruises and most likely fractures. I also needed to stay with someone. But that was already solved, Canada and I shared a penthouse.

"I already am. Canada is my room mate." She glared at me and I stared back at her, smug.

Just then, my heart skipped a beat and I felt sick.

_But in a good way._

"Fine." She looked at the rest of the people. "They want all of us to report to the hospital as soon as circumstance permits. Mainly America, Canada, and me." She sighed and rubbed her uncovered, amber eye. They would like us to come with them immediately, but since we were in the middle of Christmas, they won't keep us from our party."

She looked up at the rest of us again and turned up her head. She laughed and it flooded the rest of the room.

"We aren't going to the hospital!" Canada said loudly.

My dream where he killed me flashed in my mind's eye.

I quickly shoved it back and looked back around the room.

"Alright, where are you going to stay?" France asked from the bed.

"She could stay with me." Spain suggested.

"No." Russia said for her.

"My house is huge." England stated. I looked at him like he was in insane.

"Well then," Netherlands sighed. "Could I stay with you guys?" She asked Canada and me. I was about to turn her down when Canada beat me to the punch.

"Alright. I think that'll be fine."

_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TURN HER DOWN IDIOT! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_


	12. Drunken Chistmas

**A/N: Hello again!**

****NONAMESWEREAVALIBLE, I know what a Lolita Complex is. But I interpreted it differently. I know that I should make her be attracted to kids, but I've already set up my storyline. I know that I should have changed it, but I find it more interesting this way. If you do not, then you don't have to read it. I'm not trying to be rude (I often come off as such) I just wish that you could think of the story from the writer's perspective. I know that you are a writer and are only trying to help. Many people on this site would agree with me if I said that Fan fiction writing is one of the most difficult hobbies that can be done at home. I'm sure **_you_** agree with me, so please cut me some slack.****

**Well, after that, I guess I'll tell some stuff to the general public.**

**I will be heading up to Vancouver over the summer and may or may not be bringing my laptop. So I might not be updating at all, or I might have them out as usual.**

**I also have school to worry about over summer (I'm taking prep classes) so that might damper everything a little if I am writing over summer.**

**I think that's it.**

* * *

><p>I silently cheered that I'd gotten somewhere to stay so quickly and I hadn't needed to hurt anyone. Or bribe them. Or invade their mind.<p>

"But you'll be out of town by New Year's Eve, right?" Prussia asked, and only I heard the menacing tone in it.

"Why will she be out of town?" China finally asked.

"I have business. Financial things with Hungary." I sighed and suddenly felt exhausted.

My entire face was throbbing from the chemicals the medics shoved into it. My left leg had been entirely bandaged up because I suffered a huge gash. It started just below my hip and ended just above my ankle. I was lucky it wasn't the other leg because my tattoo would have been destroyed.

"I might stay for a few more days. I don't have much to do though. I might get my tattoo filled in." I shrugged and I saw much of the room nod.

"Should we get back to our Christmas?" England asked.

"Da, that would be best." Russia said as he opened the door to the hallway.

We filed after him and encountered the police.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. We just need you to sign these few things. As the head of the house you must do so." The lead investigator, Berwald Oxenstierna, spoke to Belgium.

"Actually," Belgium sighed. "I am not the head, Igna is." She gestured to me and I smiled.

"Sorry. Ma'am?" He held the clipboard out so I could read it. I did so and quickly made up a signature for Igna Ostrander. He studied it and nodded. "We ask for your forgiveness because we invaded this household. Though it may be temporary, I know how it can be infuriating for families to be investigated during the holidays." I nodded and finally got a look at his face.

I recognized his blue green eyes.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. I froze and breathed in again to stay calm. A bitter cold sent filled my senses. In a way it was better than Denmark's sent.

"Holland, you're not fooling me. But I guess since you're not here quite legally, I'll cut you guys some slack. I won't report this incident to the authorities." I saw the small tattoo of snowflakes encircling what looked like a family crest on the side of his neck.

He stood back up and turned his back. The glasses and the eyes and the hair were pulling at the strings of my mind. His accent threw me off too.

I blinked and an image floated into my mind.

_That guy from the coffee house! The one reading the book!_

_Sweden._

"Wait!" I shouted just as he closed the door.

I hit my forehead on my knees and looked around at the rest of the guys. They weren't phased whatsoever as they continued to move around the house like it was their own. I wheeled into the kitchen and sat infront of France.

"Francis," I breathed just loud enough for him to hear me. I had a low, but still audible tone.

"Yes Spel?" He asked coolly so he wouldn't raise suspicion.

"Did you see who that investigator was?" I asked as I stirred one of the pots on the stove.

"Berwald Oxenstierna?" He asked, genuinely. He really didn't know who he was.

"Sweden. That one from the Nordics. The one with the glasses. He's been at the meeting buildings some days, with Finland." I urged him to remember.

"Sweden hasn't ever come to the meeting building," France looked at me, half worried. "It doesn't have a representative." He wasn't lying.

My heart beat faster than normal and I looked back into France's deep blue eyes. He looked back and I felt something, it wasn't love connected.

He was trying to look into my soul.

The French have always believed that the eyes are the gateway to the soul.

Was he trying to do so?

I averted my eyes and barely blushed.

"Sorry, I thought I'd seen him before." I quickly said. "Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me." I covered up my panic and listened faintly to the sounds of chatter.

"Are you ribs broken?" I twisted my head to see England standing behind me. "I could help you with that." He had a pair of crutches in his hand.

"How?" I asked and he suddenly leaned down and put his hand on my stomach. I tried to peel it away but he started humming a small tune. My mind cleared and my ribs felt normal, unbruised and unbroken.

Then I was confused why I was in a wheelchair.

"Netherlands," France said dreamily. "Why are you in a wheelchair? Are your ribs broken?" He asked and I patted my stomach.

"I don't think so. Where did this wheelchair come from?" I asked as I stood up on my good leg. I was genuinely confused about what just happened. "England, weren't you just talking to Canada and America?" I asked and he slowly walked off with the wheelchair. I had the crutches under my arms in a few seconds.

Half an hour passed without anyone breaking into a fight and no drug dealers bursting through the doors.

Suddenly, I heard raised voices from the living room.

"-You're still mad about that Revolutionary War thing aren't you?" I heard America ask angrily from the living room.

"It's not that, my mind just wanders when you're in the room." England said from the couch.

"Why do you hate me? Is it because my chicks are hotter than yours?" America asked laughingly. I cocked my head to the side because I didn't understand what women had to do with anything in this conversation.

"No, I don't hate you. I just think of how we dominated your entire country at one point. We dominated the whole world once." He turned up his nose and smirked. They were both completely calm and still fighting with each other. I'd seen this with more mature people, but never these two. "The sun never sets on the British Empire." He sighed.

"The sun never _set_ on the British Empire. Your monarchy only stretches around your little island. I have spread democracy around the word better than you have spread your empire." America sneered.

"But with that democracy you bring chaos and destruction." England retaliated.

"Better than your hateful rule." I looked up at France, wide eyed.

"America is winning for a change." I whispered.

"I don't think that anybody is going to interfere with this one." Prussia said from the table.

"Do you expect me to respond like you? Like an animal?" England asked smugly, both still in their chairs.

"No. I expect that you respond like yourself. Like a coward." America smirked while he spoke. He wasn't smug and he wasn't laughing.

He was being intelligent for once.

Spain drew in a swift breath from behind me as he watched to two nations duke it out with words.

"I admit that I've been stupid, and I admit that I've been childish. But I'll never admit that I'm a coward." England's words rang through the silent room.

"Then you'll never admit the truth. You couldn't even protect yourself if you tried." America was on top of this and knew where England was going. Where England was running.

Because England had no where to run.

"Do you know what the meaning of "Protect" is? Because the way I see it, you think the word "Protect" means death."

He just regained that power stolen by America.

"Every time you get yourself involved someone has to die." England kept talking. "And that someone is almost never you."

"You only kill others while trying to dominate. You have never felt the real struggle for Independence. You were never able to protect what you loved."

The power in this kept shifting back and forth.

They were two kings fighting with their wits.

"I've never loved anything." England stated and realized what he said to his little brother.

"Love is a vary fickle thing. You never know where it strikes." America didn't care about the fact that England said he didn't love him. "It may strike one who needs it, like you. Or it may strike someone who never wishes it, like me."

"You're in love?" England teased. "With who? Yourself? I feel bad for that poor woman."

_Ooh, burn. _I thought.

"Feel pity for yourself. Never knowing what love is." America didn't back down. "I can't be put into words. It's wonderful and terrifying. But you'll never experience it, you sad old man."

"Why do you long for something that ensues fear in you? Are you that stupid that you can't tell the difference between good and bad?" England asked.

"Yes, I am that stupid. But that stupidity is what defines me. You have nothing to define you from the next person on the line. You are sad and lonely. You've got nothing to live for anymore. What exactly is the point in your existence?"

Everything was silent for a long time. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. The two in the center of the room not blinking at all as they sat calmly in their thrones.

The thrones of war ridden kings.

That is what my house had turned into. A battle field for kings.

England pushed himself out of his chair and looked down on America. Despite the physical situation, America was the one who was on top of this war.

"We'll settle this later. When the entire world of our allies isn't watching." England said calmly but the entire room heard his fury. He turned his back and walked out the door.

We were dead silent for a long time. Everybody was either staring at the door or staring at the 16 year old sitting in the center of the room.

His head was turned down and he was staring at his lap.

Eventually everyone had started to chatter. Everyone started to move and do their own things.

"Net," I jumped at Belgium's sudden voice. "Lux and I have got to go." I looked up at her and she smiled.

"Just remember that we're here for you. We give you our forgiveness." Luxembourg said in his low voice. I smiled and they did the same.

"Alright guys." I said. "Go." I shooed them and they waved as they walked out the door.

"I know they hate you still." Spain said from the table.

"I know that too." I glared at him to convey my hate for him. "Because of you." He looked down as if to say he was sorry.

_He'll never be sorry._

Then there was a knock on the door again. I sighed and walked over. I opened it to see two grown men and a girl about my age.

"NETHERLANDS! ! ! ! ! !" She shouted as she jumped onto me. My good knee buckled and I tried to get her off.

"Hi Cyprus." She was the little sister of Greece and Turkey, who were both standing behind her. She was also unaware that those two had been fighting over her for years now, ever since England lost rule over her.

"Sorry," She stepped back and looked at my disheveled appearance. "It's nice to see you." She said politely. "How long has it been now?"

"A year and a half." I sighed and looked at her.

We were the same hight. She had waist length, dark brown hair that almost looked black. Her eyes were a beautiful shining gray. She had pale olive skin, because she avoided the sun at all costs. She had a tattoo half-encircling her left eye. It started just above the middle of her eyebrow and stretching to a little bit passed the corner of her eye. It was a miniature version of the tattoo on my leg. She had succeeded in finding time and money to color the roses in. They were bright white against her lightly green-tinted skin.

We met each other a while back, as people. As Spelletje Vos and as Psyche Constantinou not as The Netherlands and Cyprus. We had bonded and became sisters. We each got our tattoos and, because of circumstance, weren't able to see each other.

"You bleached out you hair?" She asked as she examined it. "It's beautiful."

"I did it for her!" France called from inside the room.

"May we come in?" Cyprus asked kindly. She was so polite all the time.

"Yoshi." I sighed, accidentally in Japanese. I stepped aside and the three people flooded into my house.

It's a shame how Cyprus knows nothing of her older brothers' anger for each other and for her. They were only really brought together by her. She had a sweet bright spirit that had a soothing effect on everyone.

She could probably end a war just by being on the battle field.

"We have flowers." Cyprus pushed a huge bouquet into my arms. The white Cyclamen danced in my vision for a few seconds and I gained control over my self.

Turkey passed my and lightly gave me a smaller bouquet of tulips. He didn't look at me once because of our mutual hatred. Greece did the same as he walked in, although he did look at me and smile.

"Let me help you." He said sweetly and took the flowers from my arms so I could walk around to find vases. I found three of them to fit the flowers and Greece silently helped me with each.

When we were putting his flowers in, I dropped one of the violets.

We both bent down to pick it up and, because the universe hates me, our foreheads smashed together.

I fell back, clutching my head, and he nearly did the same. He stayed on his feet though.

Lucky bastard_._

"Are you alright?" He asked as he stretched out his hand so I could get up. I gathered the crutches of the floor and refused to take his hand.

I stood up, with the support of the crutches, and found myself right at his chest.

My brain suddenly short circuited and I was left with a heavily beating heart and a man standing uncomfortably close.

But the weird thing, it wasn't uncomfortable.

Suddenly, I cleared my throat, and backed up a step.

"Sorry." I mumbled and fixed the flowers in front of me. Every beautiful flower, Laurels and Violets, were in perfect bloom. Since we were done, I nodded to him in gratitude and he nodded back, almost to say if it was nothing and that he was done here as well.

I hobbled back to the kitchen, where I promptly stood next to France.

"Spel?" France asked as he spooned something over something else.

I was never that brilliant with food, OK?

"Yes?" I asked and swung my feet back and forth.

"I believe you that Sweden has a person." He said as he lifted me away from a drawer to get a knife.

I looked at him, bemused, and he suddenly looked panicked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Sweden doesn't have a representative." I sighed, completely truthful.

_But only truthful to my knowledge._

Then out of nowhere my mind held a fuzzy picture of a blonde man with glasses.

"I know." France acknowledged my thought, like he knew what was going through my mind. "It took me a while too." I looked over at him and tried to remember the fuzzy picture of the blonde man behind a book. Each second the picture became a worse quality. "Keep the picture in your mind." France looked me, dead serious.

"Why?" I asked, trying to remember more.

"Don't ask, just remember." He looked me in the eye again. "Do you remember him? The blonde man?" I nodded and didn't quite see where he was going with this. "Where else have you seen him?"

"But why?" I asked slowly and caught the picture in my mind as it tried to slip away.

"Just think!" He grabbed my shoulders and lightly shook me. I knew that something was horribly wrong and didn't coil away from his face, only an inch away from mine.

I thought and my mind kept drawing blanks.

"I... don't... know." I said slowly and sadly.

Just then, the entire memory of him slipped from me.

France looked immediately knew what happened and slammed his fist on the counter. The entire room looked at him and he ignored them to talk to me.

"That man's picture slipped from your mind and now you have no recollection of him at all, correct?" His words were low and quiet, and in French, so he could talk faster. I shook my head, but still knew what he was talking about. The man that I failed to remember. "Don't you find that odd? You were face to face with him merely half an hour ago, and now you can't even keep the picture of him in your mind. You were talking to me about him. Then England came over..." He shook his head and sighed angrily. "And I don't remember after that."

We stood in the kitchen for a while, swaying.

"Let's discuss this later." He said softly and straitened back up.

I nodded and sat on the counter to swing my feet back and forth.

I looked up to see Prussia staring at me. Once he caught my eye, he smiled evilly.

"America, Canada, Denmark, Japan, and now Greece!" He mouthed as he ticked each person off his fingers.

"Shut up!" I signed with German Sign language.

"You know German Sign language?" He asked with his hands. I nodded and looked back to France.

The sight of Cyprus right before me made me trow up my hands and fall off the counter in shock. I smiled up at her and took her hand so I could get up.

"Liquor?" She said as she gestured towards the door to the hall. I stared and used my crutches to walk over on one leg. I opened the door to see a large basket of alcohol.

"Nu is het een feest!" Dutch slipped from my mouth, although it was almost Japanese.

"What? Did you just say "it's a party now"? That's hilarious." Canada chuckled from inside the door.

I picked the basket and swung it around for everyone to see. The adults raised their eyebrows and the teens did as well, just in a different manner. The adults were probably asking themselves if they should splurge and the kids were asking themselves if they should break the law.

And, apparently, they did decide to break the law. All of them.

The evening went beautifully after that. There were some disputes here and there but that is to be expected of a houseful of nations. Much of the arguments were either solved with alcohol, or karaoke showdowns.

Don't ask. We were a household of drunks and we couldn't settle arguments.

When dinner was done, we ate in a circle either in chairs or on the ground, tables, and counters.

When the clock neared 11, some of the occupants of my room had started to leave. Turkey, Greece, and Cyprus were the first three to go.

Cyprus and I had caught up with each other before we were _too_ heavily smashed. We decided to meet tomorrow or the next day, after we recuperated from our hangovers.

China was one of the only sober people in the room as he walked out. Then, Prussia and Spain left, to my delight.

"Would you like another drink?" France asked as he wobbled through the kitchen. I took the shot of vodka from his fingers and poured it down my throat, then I looked around at the room. Canada, America, Russia, France and I were the only few left.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

I blacked out in a room with three drunken teenage boys.

I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up naked in bed with more than one of them.


	13. Voices from the Door

**A/N: ****Hallo, hoe gaat het?**

**For those non-Dutch speakers: Hi, how are you?**

**Well, I hope you're having a good day, because I'm not.**

**Also, there will also be an Atlantis chapter soon.**

* * *

><p><em>All of my surroundings were dark and wet. My teeth chattered and the rest of my body shivered. My insides were screaming at me to get away. I heard the muted sound of water lapping against the rock that my bleeding weak fingers were clinging to. The darkness was so deep I couldn't see the moss that was brushing my eyelashes when I blinked. There wasn't even a lighter density of darkness that would help me to discern the solid from the air. I scrambled across the edge of the rock and tried to find something to stand or lay on. My feet occasionally dipped into the cold water as I found my way. My feet finally touched rock and I fell onto it, exhausted. My knees scraped and I felt my skin peeling on the rough stone.<em>

"_What are you doing here, child?" I heard a man's voice and felt the light of a torch on my face. I opened my eyes to see a man, blonde, standing in a tunic. "I'm afraid you'll have to die. No one must see my appearance." He held a sword to my throat and I looked up to see a dark haired man almost floating over his shoulder._

"_Are you sure Germania?" The brown haired man asked and the blonde one jumped. "She's cute. We should keep her." The blonde one, Germania, turned his head fast. A thin braid flicked around with his head and he stared at the dark haired one._

"_If we kept them every single time you said that, we'd have a whole cave-full of women." Germania sighed angrily. He looked back down at me. "Now die."_

_He thrust the sword down, into my windpipe, leaving my to die drowning in my own blood._

"_What a shame. She was pretty." I heard the brown haired one say as I choked._

My eyes silently flew open and I gazed at my own bed and my own comforter.

And no one else.

I closed my eyes in relief and silently lifted myself off the pillow.

I saw Russia.

He had his back to me. There were thick scars stretching over his back and shoulders. Some were dark streaks of skin and others were light scar tissues. Also, there was deep slashes in his skin which were also scars. They were huge versions of the one on my forehead and the one that would form on my jaw.

He pulled a shirt over his shoulders and turned to see me, propped up on one elbow, staring at him.

"Good morning." He said sweetly.

I suddenly felt panicked and he saw that panic.

"No need to worry, I slept in that chair." He pointed to the chair in the corner of the room. I sighed in relief and squinted my eyes at him.

"Can you leave?" I asked as I knew I was only in my bra and boxers. Plus the bandages that I needed to change.

"Da," He nodded and ducked out the door.

I pulled the covers off me and winced at the severe pain in my leg and face.

I sat on the edge of the mattress, hunched over, staring at my pale, bruised, hands.

My eye hurt as well, from the "surgery" the medics preformed. I patted the bandages and looked down at my hands. The calluses on my palms and blisters didn't stand out as much as they did before. They weren't as yellow as before.

I saw a silver streak of hair swing in front of my good eye.

That was the first time I'd ever missed my platinum blonde hair.

My head snapped around when a sharp knock on the door brought me to my senses.

"Are you awake still?" I heard America's voice from behind the door. He sounded tired.

"Yes, I'll be out in 40 minutes." I said as I rubbed my temples from the sudden pain of the hangover I was about to experience.

"Alright. France has commandeered the chair in the sitting room. Canada has also packed some of your bags." He said before I heard him walk away.

I then realized that I'd be staying with America and Canada until Prussia had me go off to wherever he wanted me to be.

Picking myself off the bed, I grabbed the crutches on the ground and made my way to the bathroom. I wobbled out of my clothing and bandages. For some reason, I had bandages tightly wrapped around my stomach, like my ribs had seen broken.

I shrugged and slowly unwrapped the bandages on my leg. When I was done I cleaned the gore from it and hopped into the shower and turned the cold water on.

I flushed my eye in the cold water and flushed my other wounds. My leg started to bleed freely and I didn't even try to stem the flow of the blood.

The water was lightly tainted red as it swirled down the drain. I knew that the wound was healthy because it bled freely. I stood in the shower, thinking about each of my dreams in the last few days.

All of the Atlantis dreams. When I was running from the teenage boy and ran into Japan. When I was walking through a forest and France killed me. When I was pregnant. When a blonde haired man slit my throat.

I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I looked at the cut on my face and saw that it was already healing. I applied medicine and put a small bandage on it.

I had kept my eye closed for most of this time and put more cloth over it too.

As I stared at my reflection, I traced the scar on my forehead. I would have two more just like it soon, one on my leg and one on my jaw.

While I walked back into my room, I saw the dark gray dress on the bed. I tugged it over my head and stumbled into the sitting room. I saw France with his head lolled back in a chair, America with his head down on the table, and Russia in the kitchen.

"You didn't bandage your leg?" Russia asked, and I looked down at the blood freely flowing onto the carpet.

"I'll go do that." I said in a rush and hurried back into the bathroom.

I used a black towel to staunch the red liquid and wrapped up my leg. When I was done I came back out, only to crash into Canada as he carried a large duffel bag from my closet.

I tumbled over him and, in the end, was lying next to him.

"Ow." Canada sighed and I looked to see him with his shoulder crumpled awkwardly underneath him.

"Are you alright?" I asked slowly, through my headache. He nodded and we helped each other off the floor.

"France told me what to pack you. You were the one we were afraid to wake up." I kicked the bag at his feet. "If you could go through it, you could see what you would leave out and what you would add."

"That would be the best. Though, I hate having to be watched over, it takes my feeling of privacy away." I said as I pushed the bag behind me, into my room. Canada nodded again and walked down the hall to talk to the guys.

I sat down on my bed to see what was in the bag.

There wasn't much I had to add. Just intimate apparel and a few things. The small amount of jewelery in my nightstand, the music box from my top shelf, and some things from the bathroom.

I dragged the bag to the living room and bent down to stroke Alta. She squealed and rubbed her head on my leg.

I slipped Cameo out of her tank and around my neck.

"Are those your only two pets?" America asked, seeming to have recovered from his stooper. On closer inspection, he was only suppressing the pain.

"Yes." I answered simply as I picked up my bag. "France, can you start a fire?" I asked as I saw him shift his head.

"In the fireplace?" He opened his eyes and I saw that they were red, like he'd just gotten smashed out of his mind.

Because he did.

"No. In my bedroom." I said sarcastically. "Of course in the fireplace." He smiled and I saw the small crow's feet growing around the corners of his eyes. He _was_ closer to 30 than 20.

"Alright." He sighed. "Why?" He asked as he stuck a match.

"You remember what happened last night." He nodded and adjusted the bandage on his left cheekbone. "I don't want that to happen. I have some more enemies and they're smarter than the others." I pulled some things from cupboards in the kitchen. I upended everything to get to something that might be enough to convict me.

I threw the evidence into the fire and sighed as I saw it catch fire and die away.

"That was interesting." France sighed as he rubbed his head.

"There's more. Toss me my bag." I ordered. He did so, and I opened it up. I stared throwing things into the fire, like papers from school or things from past drug deals. "Huh," I was surprised when I pulled my chemistry book out of my bag. "I've been looking for this for six months."

Cameo squealed and I stroked her head. The bag was half as heavy after I was done cleaning it out.

"I think everyone would like breakfast." America sighed as I dropped my bag by the door.

"Bien sûr que non!" France exclaimed. "Not if your making it!" He was a picky eater, never eating anything from America or Britain or Russia. He wouldn't eat much food from anywhere.

"I was going to ask you to make breakfast." America said, eyes wide. France nodded and turned around to see the rest of the room.

Russia had left and Canada had his head down.

"We should get going." America mumbled. I nodded and took the gun off the counter and placed it inside my dress. I also took the army knife out of my bag and strapped it around my leg. I took magazine for the gun and tucked it into my hair, which I had tied up in a ponytail.

"Equipped enough?" Canada asked groggily.

"I wish I had more, but this will do." I responded and smiled.

We all silently prepared to leave for the next half hour. Alta hopped into my mailbag as I picked it up.

"Are you going to miss this hotel?" France asked as I stared back at the tulips in the pots and the flowers in vases.

"I'm going to miss all the things I'll be leaving behind." I sighed as we entered the elevator.

"You could have taken some of it. You didn't have to leave all of it." America said smugly. I rounded on him.

"I have to leave everything behind when I move locations. Every time." I jabbed his chest with my finger. "I'm illegal if you couldn't tell. If police were to find me, I'd be dead." I spat at him. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"You're... illegal?" He asked slowly. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. My headache had left me for some of the morning, but had returned in full tilt.

"According to all record of my past, I don't exist." I fumed. "I've never been born, I've never gone to school, I've never lived at all." I calmed down at looked at him. "At least in the UK. I exist in my country and a few others. I exist in Spain and Belgium. But if the police were to figure out that I'm not on file, they'd track me down and bust me during a deal. Or something like that." I raised my eyebrows and looked up at him.

He was at least ten inches taller and maybe 50 pounds heavier. I could easily beat him though. He rubbed the bandages on his wrist, it must have been aching from the cut in it.

"Do you exist in America?" He asked. That was the first time I'd ever heard him refer to his country as a country instead of himself.

"I've never been there." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

The doors opened out of the elevator and we all stepped out into the lobby.

We walked past the front desk and Canada poked my side.

"Aren't you going to turn in your key?" He asked.

"They don't know who I am; I'll be fine." I sighed and walked through the doors into the cold winter sun. "And if I don't pay, it'll save me about 27,000 dollars."

France bid us goodbye and slipped down the same alleyway as Spain a few days ago.

"We're staying a few blocks from here. We actually have quite a few pets." Canada said cheerfully as we walked through the street.

"Only three." America said, almost annoyed.

"Mr. Kujimori and his two pets." Canada whispered, and I chuckled. He jogged slightly ahead to say something to America.

I stared dreamily at the sky until a loud screeching brought me to my senses.

I turned my head to see America with his heel on the front bumper of a car. He had his hands in his pocket like he hadn't just stopped a car with his foot. I stood with wide eyes for a few seconds before I hobbled across the street. The man in the driver's seat had blonde hair and glasses. My mind found something odd about. I recognized him in some way.

"Stop stopping cars with your feet." Canada told him once he caught up.

"She'd be dead if I hadn't." He cocked his thumb at me.

"Thank you America." I sighed as we reached a large hotel.

"That's because I'm the hero." America sighed as he walked through the doors. I rolled my eyes and pulled my aching body through the doors. Canada followed.

"Hello young sirs." The receptionist waved to us. "Who is this? Your girlfriend?" She teased. I thought I saw America turn one shade redder but it must have been my imagination. He smiled at her and walked into the nearest elevator.

We went to the top of the hotel in silence and walked off in the same manner.

America opened the door and we stepped inside.

The dark blue walls surrounded me at first until I saw the white wall the the door was on. The blue had small white specks in it. There was paintings hanging on the walls and a large TV against a wall. The kitchen was open to the rest of the penthouse. There was a hallway that probably went down to bedrooms.

"This place is so much cooler than mine." I said as I looked around.

There was dishes in the sink, which annoyed me. I itched to clean them up, but controlled that urge.

"There's one room left, it's at the end of the hall." Canada led me past America as he talked. "It's next to his." He nodded to America. I nodded and he brought me to a room with gray walls and a medium sized bed. There was a door, presumably to a bathroom, on the wall on the right.

"It's nice." I said as I hobbled over to the bed. Canada set down my bag and smiled as he backed out of the room.

I opened up the mailbag and Alta hopped out. She hopped through the door and down the hall. Cameo stayed quiet as I set her on the bedside table.

"I'm exhausted." I sighed and stretched out of the bed. "Good night, Cameo." I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"It isn't night time."

_I didn't recognize that voice._


	14. Spells for Sweden

**A/N: Welcome.**

**Thank you Princess of preposterous! You are a very kind person, and I have yet to hear a response like yours for any of my stories, fanfiction or normal.**

**Everybody else, today the perspective will be of Norway. He is a large part of the story, although he's only been mentioned once or twice.**

**Well, that's all.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Subject 28, please come to the testing room." A womans voice went over the intercom. I pushed out of the shiny metal chair and tried to stabilize myself while I walked, barefooted, across the cold white linoleum floor. My hands were bound with a zip-tie. The door opened in front of me and I staggered forward. The men in white coats didn't care that I wasn't steady on my feet. I tripped and landed on my left shoulder. The bone twisted under my weight and slipped out of it's socket. I clenched my jaw and refused to shout out in pain. A man roughly shoved me to my feet and through a small hallway. I slammed my knee against a wall once and ignored the pain it brought. He opened a door for me and pushed me in. I almost fell over again and was caught under the arms. I winced from my dislocated shoulder. I looked up to see a red haired man with square glasses holding me. I scrambled to my feet and kept my face emotionless.<em>

"_Is It intact? Did they hurt It?" I heard a woman say from the back of the room. I was angered by the fact that she called me an "It."_

"_Are you unhurt?" One asked. I didn't even look away from the floor._

"_It can't hear. It's deaf. Nor can It talk." A second woman said. I'd never spoken in their presence and never responded to sound in a hope that they would throw me out like the others. In a hope that they would think that I was useless._

"_Then what should we do? Inspect It?" A younger man asked. I determined that they were inviting students in for interns from the different voices._

"_It can understand writing. And It can write." The red haired man took a notepad from his pocket. He wrote and handed me the paper and pen. I read it quickly and roughly wrote that I was indeed injured. They dislocated my left shoulder. He took the paper as I held it out._

"_Yes." He read out loud. "They took my left shoulder out of it's place." There was sudden murmurs from the shadows across the room. He walked up and pushed my shoulder in. He raised his eyebrows and I nodded to say that it was better._

"_This subject, Number 28, experiences next to no pain. We will be conducting our pain test on It now." He said loudly to silence the whispers. I must have looked like a poorly kept experiment with my dust and sweat filled hair and my wrinkled medical gown and my pidgin toed feet and my cracked, bruised, and scabbed skin. He walked over and grabbed my upper arm. He pulled me to a surgical table and strapped my ankles and legs into it. He clipped the zip-tie on my wrists and called another man to strap down my arms and torso. "It's one of our strongest and most violent subjects as well. That's why we need to strap It down." He grunted as I tried to pull away from the straps. The pain test was my least favorite, they would inflict different types of pain on me until I passed out._

"_Will he be alright?" A girl asked from the front of the shadows. I looked over at her and found her eyes. I looked into them and I found that one was covered with a bandage._

"_We never call our subjects by their gender they are all "It"s." The red haired man sighed. "Would you like to help us conduct the experiment?" He gestured to me._

"_N-no thank you sir." She shook her head vigorously._

"_Oh but I'd love an assistant that's as pretty as you." He was raising his eyebrows like no one ever defied him. Probably no one ever did._

"_I'm afraid I may snap at you." She said in a light voice. "I don't quite like the chemical smells here and I'm extremely stressed right now." His dull blue eyes filled with anger because of his rejection in front of so many people._

"_Come here!" He half shouted and grabbed her arm. She struggled to get away and twisted away. "Take her to the white room!" He said just loud enough for the nearest staff to hear. I heard it as well and panicked. She looked down at me as she passed. Her white hair and her amber eye stirred something in my mind. I recognized her and I didn't know how. I'd never been out of the building before. I knew I had to do something so I summoned all of my strength to my arms. I ripped through the leather straps and sprang from the table._

"_Get It!" A doctor yelled as I kicked the woman holding the white haired girl's arm. There was a static-like noise from behind me and a huge burning sensation in my side. I crumpled and hit the floor. The girl looked at me sadly as I lost consciousness._

"NORWAY! ! ! ! ! !" I shot up in bed to see Denmark bursting through my door. "You look tired." He said as I straitened my face to expressionless.

"Go away." I said as I pulled my cover over me again. "I don't need you or your ego." I curled up and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, my comforter was ripped away, showing me, curled up in a ball and in my boxers. I threw my pillow and heard it hit him.

"Sweden says you need to get up." He tugged on my ankle to try to get me up. I kicked him away and he grabbed my other ankle. "Get up!" He grunted and pulled me out of my bed. He dragged me through the hallway, me kicking him in the gut all the while.

"Have you woken up yet?" Sweden asked cruelly. Finland was next to him with his dog in his lap.

I simply sat down, completely placid, and looked around at the four other men.

"You had something you wanted to tell us?" Iceland asked from next to me.

"Well," Denmark started. "I just happened to tell Holland that you exist. Repeatedly." He tilted his head up so he wouldn't have to see Sweden's angry face. "But England probably erased her memory. I'm sure of it." He looked back at us and I hope I conveyed my hate for him.

"Is that all?" I kept my voice calm and my face strait. "Why did you wake me up for that? I already knew." I sighed and chuckled.

"Norway, why are you in your boxers?" Finland asked. I rolled my eyes and stared at Denmark as if to say that it was his fault. "Oh, sorry. I'm tired." He said shortly and stroked his dog. She hopped off his lap and meandered away, probably trying to find some decent food.

I got up and walked back to my room.

All of us, The Nordics, simply shared a house. We didn't have a hotel we stayed in. It got infuriating sometimes, living in the same place as the others. We often got people at the door, thinking that we wanted to buy something. I don't exactly know why we_ all_ had to come to the UK, we weren't all involved in the micro-war Sweden was creating with England.

Not all of us wanted to create tension between nations then have them duke it out while we benefited from the sidelines.

I grabbed casual casual clothing from the closet and headed into the bathroom. In the closet, I saw Iceland's unmade bed. It wasn't even really a bed, just a bunch of pillows and blankets squished together to make a bed.

While I turned on the water, I heard yelling from the front of the house. There was a female voice mixed in as well. I ignored it and assumed it must have been one of Denmark's "girlfriends" he brought home so many times.

I cleaned off and thought of my tattoo, I would be getting the rest filled in today. The black and darker blue would be added.

When I was done, I dressed and stepped out of Iceland's and my room. I picked up a necklace on the way out and strung it around my neck. I had possessed it since I was born. It was a simple jade chain with a silver emblem of Odin.

"Hi Norway." I looked up to see a silver haired girl waving at me. Her hair was almost blue, it was so bright. "It's nice to see you." I questioned who she was until I saw her light gray-blue eyes.

Greenland.

Denmark's little sister.

"Oh, Greenland. I didn't recognize you." I said as politely as possible and passed by her to get breakfast.

"It's weird that you aren't wearing your blue uniform." She said. I didn't think she was talking to me so I didn't answer. In a few seconds she breathed again. "Norway, I was talking to you."

"Oh." I said dully, "I'm getting a tattoo done."

"Another one?" She asked and turned around in her chair.

"Maybe, but I'll get the one on my side done for sure." I turned back around, so I wouldn't have to keep talking, it wasn't one of my strong suits.

"Why are you so reclusive?" She asked. I rolled my eyes to the fridge.

"Talking is not my forte. There's to many languages to learn as a representative." I sighed without turning around. "I don't like to talk because I get words mixed up easily."

"You aren't mixing them up now." She was completely innocent. I froze in place and slowly closed my eyes. "It's a sign that you're getting better."

I drew in a deep breath and started to move again. I opened the fridge and grabbed out a few eggs and green onions as well as red peppers. I cracked open the eggs and whisked them so I could make an omelet.

"Denmark-" She wasn't talking to me so I tuned her out and cooked.

When I was done, I threw my food onto a plate and watched the rest of the room. Iceland stood next to me and watched as well. I finished and put my plate lightly in the sink.

When I walked back to my room, I heard Greenland talking sweetly with Denmark.

I blow dried my hair and parted it correctly. I clipped the barrette I usually wore into the part in my hair.

In a few minutes, I was out of the house and on my motorcycle.

And in fifteen minutes, I was at the tattoo parlor.

"Hey Aske!" The woman at the counter waved to me. Her name was Alyccia. "Eden isn't here for the rest of the week. You can't get your tattoo filled in with him. You could settle for another artist, but you won't get yours." I sighed and brushed my incomplete tattoo.

"Who's open?" I asked and she shook her head.

"In fifteen minutes." She sighed and I understood.

I walked past her and into the small waiting room. Few people were there. A young man with his girlfriend. A lone man in the corner. And a black haired teenage girl.

She looked to be my age, maybe older. 16 at the most. I saw she had a tattoo encircling her left eye. She was pale but she looked Greek. She glanced up from the laptop she was typing on and saw me staring at her. Her eyes were a bright silver and the shape of them proved my theory that she was Greek.

"Hello." She said quickly. "I'm Psyche Constantinou, it's nice to meet you." She smiled and stuck out her hand for me to shake it.

"Aske Odinson." I shook her hand and tried to avoid her stare. Her tattoo reminded me of Netherlands'. She was also wearing a necklace that was in the shape of a key. It brought the image of the necklace Netherlands often wore. It was in the shape of a keyhole.

"Are you here to get your first tattoo?" She asked as I sat down.

"No." I tried to avoid talking whenever possible. I can sometimes come off as rude.

"I'm sorry," She leaned forward in her chair to look at me. "Did I offend you? If I did, it was purely unintentional." I slowly closed my eyes and opened them again.

Her politeness was infectious.

"No, I'm just tired." I said so she wouldn't talk to me again.

"Alright." She smiled and sat back.

For a few minutes, no one in the room talked. Alyccia called up the couple because their person opened up.

"I'm getting a new tattoo." She sighed out of the blue. "I'm getting my crest on my shoulder. What about you?" I felt inclined to answer.

"I'm getting my tattoo filled in. And possibly another one." I tried to avoid as much speech as possible.

"Aske," Alyccia walked in. "Someone is open if you want." She looked at the girl next to me, Psyche. "Oh, sorry. Do you want to go?"

"No. I can wait. I've got nothing to do." She waved as I walked from the room.

I walked in the back room. There was a man standing by a table.

In an hour and a half I was standing in the waiting room again. I rubbed the sore area reaching up my side and licking my ribs.

I payed and walked out.

"NORWAY! ! !" My head whipped around and I saw Denmark. "Did you run away from us?" He teased.

"No, just you." I tried to insult him to the best of my abilities, only to fail. He seemed not to notice my words again and strode up to me.

"Sweden says to come back, we've got business with Holland." I rubbed my temples and he grabbed my shirt. I felt my face redden as he pulled it up so he could see the additions to my tattoo. "Det er cool."

"Don't touch me!" I pushed his hands away. He raised his eyebrows. "Takk." I said so he'd stop frowning.

"Can I ride on your motorcycle to get home? I came here on the bus." He smiled and put his hands behind his back.

"Nei." I adjusted the barrette in my hair. "You can find your own way of getting home." I hopped up and glanced back at him, stony faced.

He stood there, making a face that most people would call "puppy dog eyes". I shook my head and tried to look away when he changed. I knew what he was doing so I tried not to look. Bambi eyes are more accurate in this situation.

"Fine." I sighed and he hopped behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

_Damn it, _I thought._ Why did I let him come along?_

"Thanks Norway!" He sighed and I almost elbowed him in the ribs in annoyance. I started the vehicle and pressed down on the gas. We shot off and, to my chagrin, Denmark stayed firmly behind me. "You know," He leaned forward to talk to me. "You and that Holland girl would make a cute couple."

I was shocked by his statement so much, my hands jerked on the handles and we veered for a second. My heartbeat jumped and I shook my head.

"I don't fall for people." I sighed calmly.

"But she does. She's fallen for three guys so far. Canada, America, and Japan." He counted them off on his fingers in front of my face like he was a little kid.

_And you. _I thought.

"Will you leave me alone?" I asked and he shut up for a while.

"She likes you, you know." He was only speaking loud enough that I could hear him over the white noise from the street.

"That's nice to know." I tried to push back that horrid thought. I turned and knew that we were getting close to the house.

He tightened his grip around my waist, and I almost yelped. His strong arms were warm like the only other time he'd done this. I recalled the time when Finland and Sweden had left him. He was crying so I tried to comfort him. He was grateful and hugged me, both times had the same stern arms and same strong man.

He rested his head on my shoulder and breathed softly into the gap above my collar bone.

"Don't you feel like what we're doing is wrong? Like we shouldn't be deceiving people?" He asked in Icelandic. He was trying at least.

"All the time." I responded in Greenlandic to show my gratitude for learning something he didn't have to. "I was the only one against it from the beginning. Did that not get through your thick skull?" I chuckled and pulled into the driveway.

We all had an actual house, it just acted as an apartment because we rented it.

We sat on the motorcycle for quite some time, his head on my shoulder. Luckily, no one came out of the house.

"Denmark?" I sighed.

"Hm?"

"Will you please get off." I was only half angered. He hopped away and I walked back into the house.

I crashed into Sweden as soon as I opened the door. He grunted and looked around for Denmark.

"We're off to see England and the girl. Iceland and Finland aren't coming." He said quickly and forced me back out the door.

The way he said "the girl" reminded me of my dream, everybody called me "It".

I stepped back and he grabbed my arm like I was a child.

"Denmark." He spoke again and nodded towards the car. "I'm driving."

In a few minutes, we were in the car and headed for England's house. He lived in a huge mansion, like all of those that belonged to their nations.

"Are we checking if she remembers you?" Denmark asked as Sweden turned the car into England's driveway. Sweden nodded, Denmark flipped open his cell phone. "We're at the gate." He paused and I faintly heard England talking in the phone. "Yes, if you have it ready."

I spun to lay down in the back seat. Denmark got out and walked around the car. When he got in he lifted my legs and laid them down on his lap.

England silently got in and closed the door.

In a few minutes he broke the silence. "Are we going to Netherlands' flat?"

"Yes." Sweden said simply.

"She's staying in America's penthouse."

"Thank you." Sweden took a sharp turn and we were down one alley that I wasn't familiar with.

We parked outside a hotel and found our way through the lobby.

After a large set of confusing hallways and elevators, we were standing in front of the door.

"Pick the lock." England ordered swiftly.

"Don't you have that new spell? The one for Sweden?" Denmark asked.

I turned my back and started to silently pick the lock. There was a rush of wind as I opened the door slowly. The rush was from the Black Magic England just cast. It made it so people couldn't remember Sweden if they weren't directly looking at him. All of their memory was wiped of him once they looked away.

Except for the people that knew the fundamentals of the spell, like the people that were on Sweden's side.

I creeped inside and heard a voice from the back hallway. I couldn't make out what it was saying and silently strode forward. I heard Sweden and England follow me.

We walked past two rooms, one with sleeping America and the other with sleeping Canada.

I stepped inside the room and saw Netherlands crawling into her bad and setting a turtle on the table.

"Goodnight, Cameo." She sighed as she laid down completely.

"It isn't night time." Sweden said and she froze.

As she spun around, she grabbed the gun from the chest of her dress. I caught sight of one amber eye and the bandage over the other and realized something.

_She was the girl from my dream._


	15. The Fight for Life

**A/N: Aloha.**

**As you know, we just got filled in on Sweden's bit of the story and now we are back with Netherlands. Also, it's in her perspective again.**

**Princess of preposterous, thank you again. You're to kind.**

**Every fifteen chapters (which will only happen about one more time) my sister, Ryan, will get a quote in because of her nagging about it.**

**By the way, the dream she has in the middle is her last Atlantis dream. Ever.**

Ryan's quote: **Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik Nik. . . . . BUTTONS!**

* * *

><p>As soon as I heard the voice I grabbed my gun from the front of my dress and pointed it. The blonde haired man was tall and-<p>

_I recognized him!_

"Swe-" I managed to half shout before he clapped his hand over my mouth.

"See," He sighed back to someone behind him. "She does remember. This is why we don't say anything about me."

I tried to lift up my gun so I could catch him off guard. He snatched it out of my hand and tossed it to one of the people without looking down at me. I tried to hit him but the way he restrained me kept me from moving enough to get at him.

Finally I whipped my fist around and caught his shoulder. He grunted as it hit.

"That hurt, little girl." He was menacing. He drew back his fist and smashed it into my mouth. Blood poured from my gash, down my neck and onto my dress.

"Sweden!" A familiar voice sounded. It was low and sweet. A boy about my age came into view. "What are you doing!" He almost sounded scared.

It was Norway.

"She made me angry." Sweden said quickly.

"That's no reason to act like an animal! Nor treat to her like one." He _was_ scared. I saw it in his dull blue eyes.

Sweden looked angry. He released me and looked back. I slumped over and almost fell off the bed.

"England, erase her memory." He looked up at the Brit standing against one wall. "Erase her memory and force her to sleep."

I was tired and injured and weak. I wished I could have gotten off the bed and attacked them.

England stepped forward and laid his hand on my forehead. Quietly, he chanted some words and my brain clouded.

I slowly watched the unfamiliar men walk from the room. The blonde one with glasses was the only one left.

"You're going to be the first." He whispered in my ear and threw me to the floor. He repeatedly kicked my side and chest. A few times he missed and hit my shoulder or my head. The tip of his shoe gouged a hole in my arm.

After what felt like hours later, he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"The first and the last." He voice had laughter in it. "This is what you get for screwing with me and my wife."

My clouded eyes caught one last glimpse of his blue-green ones.

I either lost consciousness from loss of blood or from England or simply from exhaustion.

I didn't dream at all, but I felt pain. I think I slipped in and out of sleep for what felt like hours when someone woke up.

I fuzzily heard words that I couldn't decipher. They got louder and I saw light flash through the doorway. Only then I noticed how dark it was.

I was just lying on the floor for more than six hours, bleeding out slowly.

I let out a pitiful wail and hoped someone would hear it.

The noise got quiet and nothing moved in the house. I knew they wouldn't hear anything more if I didn't act fast. I moaned again and there was a huge crash of someone rushing in. A young man jumped through the door and gasped.

He yelled for something and scooped me up.

"How are you not dead?" I made out that much of his murmurs. A second man burst in and came to me. They started talking and I made out the word "hospital."

It may sound cliché but I couldn't go to the hospital.

"Hospital. . . . . . . no." I groaned as I tugged on the sleeve of the man holding me in his arms. He stared at me in amazement.

He said something in gibberish and brought me through the thin hall. He laid me out on a counter. I heard the flip of a phone and more gibberish.

"No! She can't go to the hospital! Get over here, France!" I got what he was shouting and that's about it.

I slipped back and forth between sleep again. The overbearing sense of pain bombarded me. I heard more shouting, of a new voice. I was scooped up again and suddenly I was moving fast.

"Wait! If you're in a car she'll get help fast-" The voice was cut off I was brought out of range. I was descending now. The man carrying me must have been running down stairs.

"You need a hospital. You'll die." I heard in my native tongue. "And I don't know if I could take that."

The temperature suddenly dropped and I felt water on my face.

Great, more clichés.

It was raining.

I breathed in to fight off the cold and a familiar smell hit me. I didn't know where I knew it from but it made me think of when I was a child. When I was being nurtured by a father. A father that looked like a mother.

I clutched the warm cloth that bore the sent. I held it from pure instinct, the instinct that we are all born with. Where we cling to the thing that makes us feel safe.

My eyes were so clouded with pain, I could see nothing. I was sure that I was blind.

The water on my face fell away as I came into a bright, warm place. More blurred yelling pierced my ears and I wailed lowly again.

I was being rolled away on a cart and people were manhandling me. Unfamiliar sensations filled my mind. I tore away from the people grabbing my wrist.

I became aware that my hand still had the warm cloth. I turned my blind eyes up to the face of the man I could not see.

"It's OK, you'll be OK." The voice said again in my language. I shook my head and tried to think of an explanation. It was so horrible, I couldn't believe it was real.

_It's only a dream!_ I thought, _But how do I wake up?_

I thought to bring my self to sleep. Dreams sometimes work like that. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but the searing pain drove me to stay conscious.

_Why is my life happening so quickly? _I couldn't speak so I only thought. _I grow up, find people that love me for who I am, and I die._

_Why didn't I fall in love?_

"Give her the sedative!" I heard a voice say but didn't quite understand. Abruptly, I fell away from the world.

My senses only told me one thing.

I was still clinging to the _god damn_ jacket.

_My head rested on a table. My hands were bound together, and I heard voices from above me. Surly voices I couldn't make out. I slowly turned my head and saw four men sitting against the wall, heads lolling. Two were blonde, one was a redhead, and the last had black hair. The Axis! My brain screamed. I couldn't see the pulse in any of their necks. None of them were breathing either._

"_They were just humans turned by her." I caught. "_She's_ myth though. We could make money from her pelt." I gasped for air and felt how dry my skin was. "Oh, she's alive." A man walked over and turned up my face to meet his. "Bye bye girlie. I never really liked your opinion in the meetings. I never figured out why you hate me so much." The blue eyes and the heart shaped face forced me to recognize him._

_Alfred F. Jones._

"_No." I said dryly. "America. Stop!" He brought up a gun to my forehead and laid his finger on the trigger._

"_There is no reason for me to withhold this bullet. You have committed treason. You have been hateful to all of us. And you've lied. You have no reason to live."_

_He pulled the trigger._

I gasped for life and threw away the strangling sheets. The IV in my arm tugged at my skin.

"Calm down. You're OK." America held my upper arm in his hand. I ripped it away and stared at him, half horrified, half amazed at his sudden interest in me.

_But that was a dream!_

I breathed heavily, trying to calm my mind. The chemicals did nothing for this. I tried to think of how to escape, and America stepped in front of me.

"Netherlands. Breath." He said and I did so. Canada walked in and his eyes became wide.

"You're up! You've been out for a week." I shook my head slowly. He nodded quickly to tell me he was telling the truth. "And America's been here the entire time." America hit Canada in the stomach and Canada cringed over.

I blinked slowly and found that my entire body ached. I was tired too, I guess being unconscious doesn't count as _actual_ sleep. France came in and wrapped his arms around me. I swayed on the spot and tried to regain the balance I seemed to had lost.

I found my way back to the hospital bed and sat down.

"It's so nice to see that you're awake." France said as he rubbed his arm. A nurse burst in and started to check me up and down. She pushed down on my shoulders to try to force me to lay down.

"Hey!" I half shouted. "I'm not an animal! You can tell me to lay down instead of forcing me to do it before even saying a word." She stared at me and didn't say anything.

I looked back at the guys to see their expressions.

Canada looked almost scared. France looked disappointed.

America looked smug.

"Pay up guys." He looked at them with an evil smile. I realized what was happening and suddenly was enraged.

"You guys bet on my well fare!" I roared. They _all _looked frightened now. "You are all horrible human beings!" I stood up again and quickly moved over to them.

"Dude, calm down." America said breathlessly. "It's just the medicines messing with you head."

"It's not the medicines!" I knew my eyes revealed how angered I was. I must have looked like a madwoman. He smiled nervously.

Last straw.

I brought my fist up as fast as I could and drove it into his face. He was angered as well and swung back. I ducked under it and punched his stomach. I heard a crack and pain exploded in my hand.

Great, I broke something else.

The nurse grabbed his shoulder so he'd stop swinging, but only to fail. He landed a punch on my shoulder which already throbbed. He also hit my face.

Another woman rushed in and held me back.

"Miss, stop. You'll injure yourself even more." I turned on her and threw her to the wall. I ripped out all of the tubes connected to my skin and rushed up to hit him again. He threw off his nurse as well and swung for my head.

My balance was hindered so he hit me just above my ear. I swayed in place and tasted blood. He noticed, and his expression changed from anger, to horror.

"What happened?" I fell to my knees as he spoke. "What did I do? Please tell me you're OK." Shear terror filled his eyes. Someone pulled me to my feet and into the bed.

There was babble after that. They were talking to fast for my newly slowed brain to work.

A girl hurried in. Black hair. Gray eyes. Tattoo of roses.

_Cyprus!_

"Psyche." I said groggily. "That's nice." I didn't know what I was saying.

She held my hand and I saw that the men left the room. The sounds of the room were distorted past recognition. I heard some type of mutters from a doctor to a nurse. I knew I suffered brain damage before, and America might have furthered it.

"Tje." She uttered her early nickname for me. "You're badly hurt, don't even try to think. They're bringing you in for surgery. You might have been alright earlier, but if you get up from this you might not be able to walk on your own anymore."

I reached up to touch her face to see if she was real.

"What. . . time. . . it?" I had trouble even forming words, let alone stringing them together.

"It's three in the morning." She smiled and patted my wrist. I blinked again and saw the dark circles under her eyes.

Then, America's image was brought to me. His face tired and lined with worry.

"America. . . you. . . . . sleep." She smiled and nodded.

Doctors came in and brought me away from my sister. I grasped at air, trying to have one last hold of her. One last hold on my world.

The world that was quickly crumbling around me.

Then, there was the smell. The one that provided safety. I tried to find the source of it and my fingers fumbled around something. I grabbed and it followed.

I grew increasingly exhausted.

Words I didn't know the meaning of slipped through my lips. I whispered frantically because I knew my life was coming to an end.

I was pulled from the warmth and the safety to bear blind silence and fear.

_Blackness wrapped my senses. Not the same horrid black as when I was dying. I opened my eyes to find it was dark, but not pitch black. A stream of yellow light splayed through the opened door. Laughter filled my ears and I lifted myself from the bed. I walked and a heavy dress frilled out around my legs and brushed the ground. The heels I wore elevated about an inch. I walked down the hallway and the booming laughter grew louder. I felt my self smiling for no reason. I peeked around the door. Men were teeming about. My father was at the head of the room._

"_Spelletje!" He caught sight of me peeking out of the hall. His grand voice brought the attention of a third of the room. "Why don't you come to meet these nice men?" I glanced at them. All had the golden spade of pride over their right eye. I shook my head and he advanced angrily. The amethyst heart over his right eye was barely visible in the golden light of the chandeliers. "Oh dearest Spelletje, I would love for you to meet at least a few of these proud men." His tone was only threatening to me. To anyone else, he would sound like a normal endearing father. I shook my head in fear again and he approached again. I turned and fled down the dark hall. His foot steps were only half the time as mine. The hall lightened in front of me. I stepped into another room of men, was it the same one? My father's castle was like that. He could send you where he wanted. That is the power of the Amethyst suit of Hearts. A man took my hands._

"_Oh, Lady Spelletje. How nice it is to dance with you." I found the blue eyes and glasses. His blonde fluffy hair. His Golden spade. This was one of the men my father, Francis, had introduced me to. His name was Alfred. I shook my head and spun away._

"_I must be going. It was nice to see you again, Lord Alfred." I said breathily. I did the same and found myself in the arms of another man I was introduced to. He said nothing but I saw the turquoise club over his eye. His short blonde hair and deep violet eye scared me almost. I slipped away again, this time without a word. I flitted around the room, dancing with men, all had been introduced to me by my father._

"_Spelletje. You mustn't run from me." I heard me father's voice again. I grabbed a man's hands and twirled around him so my father would not see me._

"_Sir Francis!" A man caught his attention and I sighed. I looked to the man I was dancing with. His hair was such a light blonde, it was almost white. His eyes were a dull, dark, gray-blue. But what's more, he had the silver joker over his eye. This man was filled with wrath, as was I._

"_Lady Spelletje." He said lightly. "I am Underlord Aske and I have come to kill you." I was confused until he turned my back to a window. He brought up my foot and threw it into my stomach. I flew away from him and the window shattered. I fell through the air only to meet my certain death._


	16. Don't Cry

**A/N: That was a weird ending huh? Sorry, my friend Liz wanted me to reference one of my original stories, Silver Suit of Wrath.**

**Well, perspective is changing to America for now. This is just where the last one left off. He just hit her and is wondering what's going to happen.**

* * *

><p>I stood, with my elbows on the counter and my fingers woven in my hair. I took off my glasses and stuck them in my pocket.<p>

_What had I done?_

I took my hands from my hair and signed a form a nurse poked in my face. It was to prove I knew her and wasn't just here because I was lonely. I'd been practically living here for the past eight days. The only time I left was when Canada forced me home. I couldn't bring myself to not worry, it just seemed wrong.

I hadn't led the meetings like normal. I didn't even pay attention, and when we each went out for lunch, I always found myself here.

A noise came from behind me and I turned around. Before I could see what was happening, I was tugged along. I looked down to see Netherlands again. Her blind eyes stared yet again into my soul.

She had her fingers so deeply intertwined in my shirt I was having a hard time getting her off.

"No." She said blankly. She clawed at me desperately and started whispering. Her voice was frantic. "The man." she started. "The man with the blue-green eyes." I knew she was saying something of her first attacker. "I'm the first, the first and the last, he said." I didn't understand but she quickly lost consciousness and was rolled away.

I stood and watched her fly down the hall. I slowly made my way back to Netherlands' room. The chatter was suffocating and made me feel horrible.

My eyes found the girl sitting with her head in her hands.

Netherlands' sister, Cyprus.

As if she felt my eyes on the back of her neck, she stood up in the dark room that had held her sister just minutes ago. She quickly walked to the door. Her polite aura was gone. Replaced with one of utter hatred and fury.

"YOU BASTARD! ! ! ! !" She screamed as she half ran out of the room. She brought her open hand to my already bruised cheek. The "crack" resonated through the now silent room. I heard it echo for a while before she started on me again. "She could go blind! She might not be able to walk ever! She might die! And it's all because of YOU!" She quickly advanced on me while she yelled. "Would you like to see her feeling her way around with a cane? Would you like to see her in a wheelchair? Do you want to be at her funeral? NO! Of course you don't! But you might have to endure that! And you won't have anyone to blame, because you are the one to blame!" She jabbed my chest with her finger every few words. Her long fingernail dug into my chest. "You are just a self centered, egotistical, _bitch_ that doesn't know how to say 'I love you'!" She spun around and strode back into Netherlands' room.

I was halfway on the counter because I was trying to escape her. I relaxed and felt the blood slowly dripping down my cheek. I touched it and found that my skin had split on my cheekbone.

"Sir. What just happened?" A nurse asked and I jumped.

"I don't know." I lied. "Would you help me with this?" I waved up at my face. She nodded and swiftly put a bandage over it. I played with my glasses and thought of Cyprus' words.

_Would it be my fault if she didn't make it from the hospital? Would I be charged with man slaughter? What's going to happen?_

Canada stood next to me.

"You need to eat." He said bluntly. I shook my head without looking up. "When's the last time you ate? Without me forcing you home and making you eat?" I thought for a while.

"Eight days ago. Nine really." I said quietly. He shook his head and tugged on my arm.

"You're coming with me." He pulled me down the steps and through hallways. We ended in the food court. The smells of fast food and hot oil didn't appeal to me at all.

In a few minutes, we were sitting at a table with the entire menu of McDonalds in front of us.

"Now will you eat?" He asked. The prospect of eating disgusted me. All I saw was yellow and brown deep fried. I pushed some of it away. "America. You need to eat. You've been staring yourself and depriving yourself from sleep. It's unhealthy."

"What's unhealthy is the fact that you don't even give a damn that she might not make it until her next sunrise." I snapped at him. I suddenly realized that I'd yelled at him. "Oh Canada, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He nodded and looked away.

"Eat." He ordered. I did so and cleared the entire table. We walked back up to her room in silence.

"Can-" I started to say but he interrupted me.

"I know. You didn't mean to be so rude. You're just on edge too." He smiled and turned to me. "You're growing up my dear little brother."

"You're only three days older." I sighed, happy to get my mind off of Netherlands.

"I'm still older though." We smiled for the first time that week. I felt my slip lip I'd gotten from fighting a guy on the street.

We walked back up and saw a doctor talking to Cyprus. She had tears filling her eyes. I didn't know it, but I was running to them.

_No._ I thought._ No, no no no. This can't be happening!_

I stopped in front of the doctor.

"What happened to her?" I asked, out of breath.

"She just made it out of surgery. She's doing well. We can't be sure off anything until she wakes up, but she's going to make it through the week." The doctor said kindly and shook my hand before he left.

I felt tears welling up in my own eyes. My throat threatened to close up as I stood there.

"America." Cyprus said quietly. I knew she was crying. "I'm sorry."

Tears started to fall down my own cheeks.

"You're forgiven." My voice was choked.

She wrapped her arms around my middle. She was shaking with sobs. I turned to her and held her. I rested my forehead on the top of her head. I was sobbing too.

We stood, holding each other, for a while.

I let go of her before she let go of me. I had to tap her shoulder to get her to let go. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked up at me.

"You need to sleep." She said politely. I nodded and she pointed to Netherlands' room. I walked in and laid down on the bed opposite of Netherlands'. I closed my eyes and forced my mind to close down.

_The bright lights above came only from candles. I stared up at the chandeliers in amazement. The king's booming laughter caught me off guard and I looked down. I found myself right in the crowd of men with spades. I shook my head and broke free of the crowd; half of them were as confused as I._

"_Spelletje!" The kings voice boomed again. "Why don't you come to meet these nice men?" I looked around to see a timid girl peeking out from a doorway. She had a silken and ribbon dress on. It was navy blue with accents of gold to contrast her Suit. She shook her head quickly and looked panicked. He advanced quickly. His copper dressings glittered as he strode forward. "Oh dearest Spelletje, I would love for you to meet at least a few of these proud men." I heard the tone he was using. It was somewhat caring, but there was alternative motives underneath. She was terrified of him; I could see it in her eyes. She shook her head again. I looked into the window behind her and saw his horrid face. It was plastered with a demented smile. She spun around and fled from him, her dark blue dress trailing behind her. He ran behind her. I knew he'd bring her back to this room with his power. In the meantime, I walked around. I felt a tap on my shoulder._

"_Lord Alfred, it sure is nice to see you here." I turned to see a black haired woman dressed in all black. She had a black crescent over her left eye. She had Sloth as her sin._

"_Underlady Psyche, how nice it is to find you." I bowed and she curtsied. She smiled at me and looked around._

"_Have you met my dearest Lovino yet?" She suddenly had a mans arm in her hand. He looked to me and I saw the copper diamond of greed over his eye. He had green eyes and auburn hair. I had indeed met this man in passing._

"_Lord Prince Lovino, what brings you here?" I asked politely. He just stared at me with his eyebrow raised. I nodded to him and slipped away. I came across a servant. His curse was Gluttony for he had a ruby sun over his left eye. He had green eyes and thick eyebrows. His hair was short and blonde. "Hello sir, what would your name be." He stared at me sadly. I only then remembered that people that didn't have true suits, Sloth and Gluttony, had their tongue cut out and were forced to live as servants. Except if they were born into royalty, then they were raised as a normal person, as if they were cursed with Pride or Lust instead._

_I was by the door somewhat when a girl burst from the hall. It was Lady Princess Spelletje. She had come from the very door she left. I took her hands to dance with her._

"_Oh, Lady Spelletje. How nice it is to dance with you." She looked up at me for a moment. I found some type of recognition in her eyes. She shook her head and broke my hands from her own._

"_I must be going. It was nice to see you again, Lord Alfred." She said, out of breath. She spun past men and I tired to follow. I was impeded by other men. I searched for her in the crowd and found her again. She was running from her father again._

"_Spelletje. You mustn't run from me." He said quickly. I took my chance in letting her run for a bit. She took the hands of yet another man._

"_Sir Francis!" I shouted and he turned to me._

"_Ah, Lord Prince Alfred!" He turned to me and hooked his arm around my shoulder. "Are you enjoying this night?"_

"_I suppose. . ." I was wary of his tricks. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. The walls got dark and a few lanterns appeared from thin air. The King couldn't actually transport himself, but he could transport parts of his mansion. He replaced the place where we just were with another._

"_Somewhere were you won't escape." He sighed. He picked at one of the bricks in the wall. "You intend to propose to my daughter, correct?" I nodded slowly and scanned my small field of vision. "Well, I intend to kill her, so that's not an option." I stared at him in horror._

"_Are you only killing her because-" He interrupted me._

"_Yes, only because she does not have a real Suit."_

"_The Joker is a Suit!" I shouted. The echoes of my voice were just as loud as my original voice. "It's the most beautiful Suit!"_

"_But Wrath is the worst sin my family would be cursed with. I have no need for her. My wife is having another child. It is a guarantee that Wrath won't hit us again." He laughed his booming laugh again. This time it was sinister._

"_Wrath wasn't a curse brought upon you! Lust is your curse! Envy is your wife's! Your dead son's curse was Pride! None of you had to bear the weight of such an uncommon sin!" I shouted._

"_But she is already dead." He waved his hand to the newly appeared window at his side. It looked out into the night. I rushed to it and saw that a small crowd was flitting around on the ground below a shattered window. Through a part in the crowd I saw a small broken figure crumpled on the ground._

_And that small broken figure was wearing a dark blue dress._

_And that blue dress was decorated with gold._

_A gold that would complement silver._

"_YOU KILLED HER! ! !" I screamed as I charged at him. I took swings at his head and he calmly stepped out of the way. His dark blue eyes glinted with a murderous frenzy. He pulled out a sword. I didn't care that I was opening up wounds on my palms and arms._

"_And I'll kill you." He said simply. A huge pain arose in my stomach. "Bye bye. I guess you just committed suicide." He smiled and wrapped my cold fingers around the handle of the blade. I thought one last thing before I died._

_DAMN YOU FRANCIS BONNEFOI! ! ! ! !_

"America?" I opened my eyes to see Canada looming over me. "Are you OK? It looked like you were having a bad dream." I looked into his childish eyes and smiled.

"What are you talking about dude?" I smiled widely and found that I wasn't in a hospital bed. I was sitting in a waiting room chair. "Why am I here?" I asked and looked around.

"They wouldn't allow people in. They brought her down from ICU." I jumped at France's voice. When I looked at him I couldn't help but imagine the amethyst heart on his left eye or in the copper clothes.

"Alright. Has she woken up yet?" I asked.

"Yes. Just now." A new voice surprised us all. We looked around to see a man. He had dark skin and bright blue eyes. They were a cold icy blue. "Did you not hear me? She awake. You can see her."

Without warning we sprung from the chairs and ran up the stairs. I took three at I time to get up to the fifth floor. The other two were only at the second floor by the time I burst through the doors.

I skidded through the halls until I found her room. Cyprus was already standing over her.

"Are you alright?" I was out of breath. I looked down at her.

She was sitting up because the bed was inclined. The cut on her face was healed over and only left I scar like the one on her forehead.

"Yeah. . ." She said slowly. She blinked hard and stared up at me. Both of her eyes were uncovered like they had been for the last week. "I'm. . . fine America. . . You didn't. . . do anything that. . . wasn't. . . already done." Her words were choppily pieced together. She was having trouble figuring out how to say things.

I met her eyes and she stared back at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked quickly. She grabbed my hand and twisted her fingers in mine.

"Yes. Don't. . . worry." She rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

Canada and France burst in and looked down at her.

"Oh, it's good to see you." Canada sighed. She greeted them in the same choppy way. She had to think about what she was saying before she said it. She often paused in the middle of sentences.

She made conversation for the next fifteen minutes. Her speech got better progressively.

"But I can talk in Dutch just fine." She said in Dutch. "It's weird." She switched back to English. "And the doctors. . . say that if I talk I'll recover. . . in a few hours."

"That's good." France said and glanced at his watch. "Well it's five thirty in the morning. We should leave you to sleep." He smiled. She did as well and nodded.

We each filed out of the room until it was only her and me left. I smiled and gave a small wave as I approached the door.

"Alfred?" She said just as I was about to leave. She used my real name, so it had to be something serious. "Can you stay a little while?" I was surprised but complied to her request.

"What is it?" I asked and I saw that she wasn't quite making eye contact.

"It isn't. . . your fault." She said and she took my hand again.

Her eyes were somewhat more clouded over than before. And she was staring somewhere in the vicinity of my eyebrows.

"Netherlands?" It was my turn to ask a question. She was rubbing her eyes heavily earlier and she kept blinking hard.

"Hm?" She looked down at her IV.

_The IV that she couldn't see._

"Spelletje Vos. Are you. . . blind?"

She froze. Her face turned stony and her hand was loose in my fingers. I saw her free hand start to shake. She eventually let go of my hand and clung to the sheets covering her legs. Her hair fell infront of her down turned face.

I knelt at the side of the bed and looked into her face. I felt tears welling up in my own eyes. I didn't know why I was crying while her eyes weren't the least bit damp. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as tears started flowing down my face.

"Don't cry." She said quickly.

"How did you-" I started. She put her finger directly on my lips without looking up, but it wasn't like she it made a difference.

Tears continued to stream from my eyes. She slid her legs off the bed and wrapped her arms around my shaking figure. She slid off the bed to kneel next to the bed with me. I kept my arms at my side. After a while, I wrapped my fingers in the back of her medical gown and sobbed into her shoulder. She leaned into me as well and started to shake like me. But she wasn't crying. She never seemed to cry.

She whispered words into my shoulder. My hands shook and I sobbed like a small child. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get the tears to stop.

_That was one of the worst times of my life. Kneeling in a hospital room, with a girl one year younger than me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I referenced Silver Suit of the Joker again. I just found it fitting to the story. And I needed to put it in because it shows how much he cares for her.**

**I think that's all. See you next time!**


	17. Reclusive Thoughts

**A/N: Everybody, this is an announcement for somebody who has severely insulted me. If you don't want to read my response to them, skip to "A/N for normal people." Although this might make you laugh.**

**I got a weird email, I was confused on exactly what it said. And the address was untraceable, so I couldn't reply or find out who it was.**

**Basically, it flamed me on how Netherlands is a sue. On how all the guys are falling for her. On how she's so much more "special" than the others because she doesn't cry. Blah blah blah.**

**May I give you a name, person? Even if you say no, you still get one. Your name is now Lucy. And I'll address nearly all your points.**

**Lucy, I would like to tell you that all the guys aren't falling for her. She's falling for them. Canada has said that he doesn't like her, Denmark did the same. Japan doesn't like her back, Greece thinks of her like his little sister's friend._ Which she is._**

**But on the other hand, America and Norway both like her in that way. I wouldn't classify that as a sue, but other people might think that. If so, please inform me.**

**She doesn't cry because of how crappy her childhood was. That doesn't make her "special" it leaves her feeling empty and sad.**

**Her relationships with other countries are on a personal level. They have nearly no historical significance. In _this _Cyprus and Netherlands opened a trading contract and a military contract that the Netherlands would serve as their military and Cyprus would only trade their silver (which is not an actual Cypriot resource!) with The Netherlands. And France is only her big brother. You have to remember, Lucy, that they agreed as people instead of countries. There is still a difference.**

**Although you apparently hated the entire character of Spelletje Vos, you seemed to care a lot about the fact that she's blind. I don't get why you put in all caps "you b*tch! Why did you make her go blind? It makes no sense!"**

**Except you dropped the F-bomb about six times.**

**On you last point, no. There will be no sex scene. Canada and America don't feel like that for each other. That's disgusting.**

**Also, why did you keep reading? There's 16 _FREAKING_ chapters. You could have read the first five and quit. I am so very confused.**

**Lastly, why didn't you just put it into a review, I'm still confused.**

**This has gotten so long winded, I'm going to put a line through it so people know where their announcement is.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN For normal people: Sad ending.**

**Well, they fell asleep like that. Holding each other. It's still in America's perspective. It'll probably be about one more chapter before she gets out of the hospital. Also, the doctors do know about her blindness, she just asked them that they wouldn't tell anybody until it subsides.**

**Also, Princess of preposterous, I would love some Dutch translations. Sadly, I'm only German (East Germany/Prussia FTW). Not a trace of Dutch in me so I'd love a translator. I might PM you for stuff, just to say. And THANK YOU SO MUCH! I feel so much better about my writing since you started reviewing. By the way, this is a really slow chapter. Sorry.**

**Sorry this A/N is so long, I had to address Lucy and Princess of preposterous.**

**That is all.**

* * *

><p>I woke to a woman forcing me up and into a chair. I shook her off and and stood up.<p>

"Sir, you should wash your face." I looked at her questioningly. "You were crying for a long time last night. I assume you found out about her condition." She said and waved me to the bathroom attached to her room.

When I looked at my reflection, I found that my eyes were red and my face was splotched with the same color. Dry tear tracks wound down my face and the worry lines around my eyes looked slightly more like crows feet. My hair was a mess too. It stuck up in all directions even after I smoothed it down.

I washed my face and combed through my hair with my hands. When I looked back at myself, I didn't look half bad. I didn't look like I'd been crying for half the night, that's for sure.

I stepped out to see the nurse injecting a liquid into Netherlands' IV.

"If she takes it, or it is administered, it help reverse the damage done to her eyes. Her vision will never be the same though. She'll either need glasses like you or she'll need Lasik surgery." She had a vaguely French accent. I tilted my head to the side to try to figure out where from. "I'm from Andorra." She sighed and I nodded slowly.

"Oh, America!" I spun to see England. I was about to greet him when I remembered our fight. I stared him down and he looked away.

He had a small bouquet of some interesting flower in his hand. They were white with black encroaching up from the stems. They were actually very pretty. The petals were small and layered many times.

"Oh, hi England! Are those for me?" I looked to see that Netherlands was propping herself up on her elbows. She rubbed her eyes again and I felt a horrible feeling in my stomach, because I knew I caused her discomfort.

"Yes, they were the best flowers I could find." She gripped them with her shaky pale fingers. She smelled them and blinked hard in a hope that she could see their color.

"Did you know that the Ranunculus symbolizes radiance in young women?" She asked without tearing her unseeing eyes from the flowers. I wondered how she knew what they were until I remembered that she had all the experience in the world with flowers and plants. She could identify them with her nose.

"I didn't. That's an interesting fact though." England sat down.

"Actually Angleterre, don't you have work to do?" I heard the Frenchman's voice from the door.

"Can't I come to see my injured co-worker?" He asked as he turned round.

"France, is that England's new bedroom name?" Netherlands asked teasingly. There was an awkward pause running through the room. "What?" She shrugged. "I'm still a teenager. I get to think wrong once and a while."

"Angleterre is French for England." France said stiffly.

"I know that!" She sighed, exasperated. "I was just joking around." I noticed she didn't brush the hair from her face as it fell. She kept it there for as long as possible, most likely to cover up her slightly clouded eyes.

"That's good. And Froggy is right. I do have to be off." He stood and walked to her. "I'll see you tomorrow, I think." He leaned down and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"See you Brit." She sighed as he left.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. Netherlands was actually to break it.

"Should the police be coming to question me on my attacker." She asked and I looked out to see a few men in uniform standing across from a nurse. "Oh, never mind. They're already here." I questioned how she knew this yet again, but still stayed silent. "It's a shame they'll get nothing from me." She caught my eye and I found she was staring right at me. I walked to her and stood against the wall.

I watched the police walk in and check us up and down.

"Sirs, you will need to leave for this questioning." The broader one said. He was German.

"No. They stay. If they are forced out I will take the fifth."

_HOLY CRAP! ! ! ! HER AMERICAN ACCENT IS THE BEST I'VE EVER HEARD! ! ! ! !_

"Ma'am, we know you're Dutch. Not American." The thinner one said. He was Greek, although his voice was strange. Lower, more docile.

"On what grounds? How do you know if I'm not American. I could be British." I switched to a British accent. "Or Greek. Or Russian. Maybe I could be French. Even German, but you wouldn't know." For each country she mentioned, she mimicked their accent. I was astounded, but decided to praise her later.

"You are Spelletje Vos. Daughter of Hendrik and Alyd Vos. Your mother's maiden name being Strijker. Your youngest brother is Epje. He has married a Greenlandic woman named Laila and has taken her name, Ivaludatter, however feminine it may be. You have one other younger brother and four older ones. The oldest being five years older than you. At one point, you had an older sister named Geertrui, but she unfortunately passed away in a flood." The German one stared her directly in the eyes as he talked.

She shrunk back from him and looked down to show her guilt. He continued to speak.

"You are the representative of The Kingdom of the Netherlands. You represent each country of it including: Aruba, Curaçao, Bonaire, Saba, Saint Eustatius, Sint Maarten, _and_ The Netherlands. Although you have colleagues for each of them, you take their place in every instance except for world meetings. You are age fifteen, your birthday is March 16. This makes you one of the youngest representatives of any country." I was so astounded by this man's extensive knowledge on my friend, that I hadn't noticed that she took my hand.

"Occasionally, you have coughing fits that exhaust you enough to put you in bed rest for days at a time. These are caused by flood that creep up the banks of your geographic country. You have recently been attacked and beaten half to death. You have lost your sight for the time being." She gripped my hand so she wouldn't lash out at him. "May I continue?"

"There is no need officer." She returned to her normal voice. Although it was smaller than normal.

These moments were going by so fast, I had trouble keeping up. I could see that France was still trying to understand the fact that Netherlands was blind.

"We have come to collect information of your attacker. If you could give us a description." The Greek one said from the shadows.

His violet-gray eyes seemed not to see the room as he scanned it. His black hair was cut choppily. It resembled Hong Kong's somewhat. His fingers were long and thin like the rest of his limbs. He had oddly pale skin for someone who was from the Mediterranean. He reminded me of Cyprus.

The German had bright yellow hair. His eyes weren't blue though, they were a deep green. His skin had a slight tan to it, but since people from up north burn easily, he was still very light.

"I have no knowledge of what he looked like." She said calmly, as if she's dealt with the police before. No that I think about it, she probably has. "I remember nothing of my attack whatsoever." She shook her head and looked down.

"Do you remember what he did when he came in?" The Greek pestered again.

She was steadily getting angrier as they spoke. I could see it was taking much of her will power not to snap.

"Sir, I remember nothing." She said stiffly.

"Miss Vos, we need you to rela-" The German one said, but he was interrupted.

"How can I relax when I've just gone blind!" She shouted. "It's crap, and you don't know what it feels like to have your main grip on the world ripped away from you! So don't be telling me what to do!" She let go of my hand in favor of France's.

"I'm relaxed." The Greek one said lowly. "And I went blind on the field just a few months ago." My jaw dropped and he stepped from the corner to shed light on himself.

His eyes were once violet, I could tell, but since they were clouded so badly, they reverted to a blue gray. He gripped chairs and the bed to stable himself in the new area. He raised his eyes to meet mine, although he couldn't see. I gasped because the clouds over his eyes left it so he had no pupils.

"I congratulate you sir. But you've had months to grow accustomed. I've had about twelve hours, during six of which I've been asleep." She spoke quickly and fluently, which was surprising considering her condition last night.

"What a wonderful job you've done here, you've made a girl feel insecure, confused, and pissed off." France finally spoke up. "And-" He started, but something distracted him. "You know everything about us and we have yet to hear anything about you. Would you care to even tell us your names?" The Greek was all to happy to comply.

"I am Achilleas Xylouris, age eighteen. This is Fynn Veicht, age thirty two. I was born in Sitia, a small city in Greece on Crete, one of it's islands. My partner here was born in-" Netherlands cut him off again.

"East Berlin. He lived their until he was fifteen, then moved to Scotland for five years. For the next ten years, he lived in Norway. Then he came here and has lived here for two years." She sighed. "We could tell your origins just by hearing you speak, so you didn't have to go off on it."

I wondered how she found out that just by his accent until I remembered some of the other countries do it.

England, Russia, Denmark, and Canada have done it in front of me, in fact.

"Have you taken advantage of your heightened senses already?" The man named Achilleas asked.

"Have you started flirting with the woman you're supposed to be questioning?" She teased. Surprisingly, Achilleas grew almost red.

"No. Why would I do that." He hid his embarrassment well, I might say.

"Well, since we came to question you, can we continue?" The German, Fynn, sighed.

"I've already told you officer, I don't know what happened." She regretfully smiled.

"Then can you tell us what you did the day before? And that morning until you could last remember." Fynn said again.

Commence the embarrassing recount of December 26.

She spoke of each moment as if it was yesterday, because in her mind, it was. When she finished the recount of it with "and then I blacked out." France and I were able to give them more information.

She also talked about the next day, leaving out the fact that she didn't check her key back into the hotel or pay for her room.

"I walked into my room, put my turtle down on the side table. I told her goodnight and. . . . . . . I think somebody told me something about it not being night time yet or how it was still morning." She paused for a long time. "And the time after that is just blank. I can remember being taken to the hospital and falling unconscious there. I can remember the pain I went through. . . . . . and nothing else." She cocked her head to the side and exhaled heavily.

"We've got enough information." Achilleas said as he lifted himself off the wall. "And you weren't lying, so I guess I had no need to come." I stared at him in surprise. As if he knew what I was doing, he spoke again. "I'm his portable lie detector. I would have liked to feel her pulse, but I'm afraid her older brother would have gouged my heart out with a spoon."

"Achilleas, that's too gruesome." The other one turned to him.

"Would you have liked me to say eyes?" The Greek smirked and looked like a teenager for the first time in the last two hours. Fynn left and his partner walked up to Netherlands. "If you remember anything more, this is my card. And my cell is on the back, if you just need to talk." He walked from the room and left all three of us frozen.

"He was flirting with me that time, right?" She turned her face up to France, genuinely confused.

Suddenly, we started laughing. Not Netherlands, she wanted to know why we were laughing in the first place.

"Spel!" France said quickly, still laughing. "You are so oblivious!"

Before she could respond, Cyprus opened the door. She held a huge handful of multicolor, assorted flowers.

"Cyprus! Those smell beautiful!" She beckoned Cyprus to her and crossed her legs so she could sit on the bed with her. She took hold of the flowers and delicately fingered one of the large blossoms.

"All H's. Are you really that anal?" She picked around at each different bloom. "Hyacinths, Hydrangeas, and Hibiscus."

"Have they figured it out?" Cyprus pointed to us.

"He was told by the police-" She pointed to France. "-and he figured it out on his own." She pointed to me.

"It's a shame you can't see them yet. But if the medicine works, you'll be seeing in a few days." Cyprus was too polite for her own good.

"Aren't black Hyacinths really rare?" Netherlands said absentmindedly. "Oh, by the way. The drugs are working faster than expected. I can see blurry stuff and colors." She smiled up at all of us. The clouds over her eyes were growing faint. "Like I can tell that Cyprus is wearing a dark red shirt today, but I can even see the pattern if there is one. I know America is wearing his bomber jacket, but if I didn't know already, I wouldn't see the 50 on the back."

France sat back in a chair, and I leaned against the far wall. All three of us were awestruck.

"Anyway, where did you get gray and teal Hydrangeas?" She asked to get off the topic.

"A specialty florist. And I thought of the meaning when I picked them. Sincerity and perseverance."

"And 'delicate beauty'." Netherlands was cynical yet again. "Do I hear more people to visit me?" She turned her eyes to the window as we did.

Russia.

I didn't have a problem with him, he just was a little weird sometimes.

"Russia!" She smiled as he walked in, closely tailed by China.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuug!" Russia walked up and brought her into a huge bear hug. He lifted her up off the bed and into the air. "You're so light!" He said has he lifted her up above him with both hands on her waist.

"R-Russia!" She stuttered. I saw her cheeks and neck reddening and watched her pulse go up in her neck. They had yet to put a heart monitor on her, which I found odd. "P-put me down! Now!" She ordered.

"Alright." He said sadly.

As she shakily climbed back onto her bed, Russia greeted the others in the room. I took his hand and shook it. When he walked away, he tugged down his sleeve on his left side, as if to hide something.

"Here." China handed her eight, bright white Peonies.

"So many flowers." Netherlands joked and started a conversation.

I shed my jacket and hung it up with the others. I sat on the other bed in the room and watched the proceedings.

I examined each person in the room. My eyes fell on Netherlands most often.

Her blue and amber eyes completely clear of clouding. She had huge dark circles under them which brought out the clearness of the colors. She still didn't make eye contact with anybody very often. Her silver white hair had grown a dull gray with lack of washing. It laid limp as it fell down her back and to her waist. Her lips were dry and cracked. They bled every so often. Ever since she was admitted to the hospital, I'd watched her grow steadily thinner, although she kept her large chest. She was so little and so fragile, it seemed to me that the slightest touch would break her, even if she kept punching Russia and getting punched back. The bruises on her face and arms had faded, leaving her porcelain skin as clear as before her attack. The gash on her leg healed over, much cleaner that the one on her chin. She had spoken of having the one on her chin removed when she had her eyes operated on.

"Oh, have you seen the news?" France asked as he laughed slightly. The room shook their head and he walked up to the TV. He tip toed to reach the buttons and still couldn't do it. I walked up and did it for him. He told me to flip channels until I got to a news one.

"And the new craze sweeping the Internet, after these commercials." We waited in silence for the ads to end and the news to pick up again. The woman said something about a gang sweeping the streets and then quickly switched topics.

"This new craze has visited over twenty websites. The video stars the teenagers apparently fighting about the safety of another girl in a hospital." I watched in horror and saw Cyprus slowly shrinking out of the corner of my eye. "It's titled 'You Bastard!' and has gotten over 250,000 hits in the first 12 hours of when it was posted. Let's see it Sunny." She turned in her chair and the screen went black. I sighed, thinking that the TV shorted out.

My attention was grabbed by the recorded scream of "YOU BASTARD! ! !" I did all I could to tear my eyes from the screen.

By the end, where Cyprus was telling me how I couldn't say I love you, Netherlands was laughing so hard no one could hear her words.

"That's amazing Cyprus!" She managed to say. "I never knew you could be so impolite!" She abruptly stopped laughing when a male nurse came in with two syringes, one full, and the other empty.

"Hi." She smiled and eyed both needles. He stepped over and injected the full needle into her IV.

"Sorry, we need to do blood tests. This will sting." He drew the blood and looked at the rest of the room that was staring at him. "I'll be leaving now."

Silence enveloped the room again. Slowly, they talked. She laughed at their jokes and smiled at their gifts.

_But each happy feeling was fake._

She was sad and angry and confused. I read it on her face when she sunk back from the conversations. She was trying to escape the liveliness, which was impossible.

Canada came in at one point, holding his bear and a bouquet that was more varied than anyone's so far. It had the flower for each province, because Canada has no true flower, like Greece.

Eventually, people fed out, leaving Cyprus, Canada, Netherlands, and I.

"Oh. I was going to ask you guys something." Cyprus said quietly. "Greece and Turkey got in a huge fight and yelled at me for a while. I've decided to move out and I need a place to stay." _This better be a request for a hotel suggestion._ I thought. "Can I stay with all you guys?"

"Of course you can!"

_GOD DAMN IT, CANADA! ! ! ! !_


	18. Curse for the Dragon Boy

**A/N: All my readers, Huuuuuuuug!**

**Princess of preposterous(Or should I say Lotte?), first, I actually grew up in America (the educational system is crap!) but both of my parents are German. So that's why my English is so good.**

**Second. That was actually America who carried her through the rain. He knows Dutch like England knows French. It's a little known fact (even to the Dutchwoman) and he rarely uses it. He only used it then so she would understand. Also, it was supposed to be confusing because she was beaten half to death. I've been mortally wounded before, and everything is so damn _weird_. That the only way I could write it.**

**Lastly, I would actually like to PM you, but since you have that feature switched off, I can't. ~sad~ Please turn that feature on! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**And by the way (other Dutch people might get PO'd), the things with her drinking and drugs is off of Himaruya's concept of Amsterdam, I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**Oh, yeah. Norway's perspective. I know, I know Norway's isn't my favorite either, but he is essential to the story, and he has some serious homicidal tendencies! That's AWESOME! Also, major plot development with him in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I was tired and angry.<p>

That is never a good combination. Ever.

"Why did they have to send _me_ to give her gifts? Why not Denmark?" I murmured as I slunk through the hospital halls. I had a huge thing of flowers over my shoulder and a mailbag swinging on my hip. I felt the god damn cat padding against my leg through the khaki bag.

When I finally found the girl's hospital room I was even unsure of the girl's country. Holland? Newfoundland? Something or other. There was two blonde men standing, one obviously angry and the other staring happily down at a black haired girl.

I recognized that one from somewhere. I wondered where I knew her from, because I hadn't been anywhere public in a while. I was resting from when Iceland punched me in in the gut, just when my newly done tattoo had started to scab over.

I shook my head and quickly walked down the hall. With each step I grew more anxious. My heart beat grew fast and I felt heat creeping up my neck. I pushed it back an leaned into the door frame.

Instantly, the blonde wearing a dress shirt had his eyes locked on mine. His hair was shorter than the other guy's.

"Norway!" The girl I came to see brightened slightly.

"Norway?" The black haired girl turned around and looked at me.

"Psyche!" I asked as I recognized her.

"Aske?" Psyche was bemused.

"Cyprus. . ." The blonde in the hoodie asked. He looked younger than the other one.

"I'm confused." The gray haired girl said slowly.

"That makes two of us, Netherlands." The older blonde guy said.

_Netherlands!_ I thought. _I'm out of some hot water._

"I went down to the tattoo parlor to get my coat of arms, and I met him there. I never introduce myself as Cyprus, so he introduced himself as Aske. And that's it, but we didn't know we were both nations." Psyche, or should I say Cyprus, said politely.

I pushed up my glasses so they rested on the bridge of my nose. Damn Denmark went all retarded.

"I don't remember you with glasses." Netherlands said, half distracted. She was stroking her dull gray hair. My cheeks threatened to flush again when she looked at me. My throat closed up again. Her eyes left an imprint on my own, even if I only saw them for a second.

I snapped back to reality and the stupidity of the answer before me made me a little depressed.

"Yesterday morning, Iceland told me to get the groceries." I tried to conceive Denmark's stupidity before I recounted the previous morning. "Since there is now six people living in that accursed house, and each of them have a warm blooded pet, it takes all day to do the shopping." I shifted my weight to the other foot. "Apparently, Denmark freaked out and went into a "child phase" to cope. When I got back I found that he ate my contacts." I hated my glasses, they always got in the way and I lost my peripheral vision with them.

A long silence rang through the room until the older blonde broke out in laughter.

"ATE! ? ! ? !" He shouted through his laughter. The other three started laughing too. I smiled slightly and glanced at each of them. I looked up at the blonde in the hoodie.

_I instantly hated him._

I was confused on why, but his happy face and attitude just pissed me off.

Once the laughter died away, Cyprus spoke.

"Those are nice flowers." She smirked and I shook my head the slightest bit.

"The guys told me to bring you them." I handed them to her and tried to keep a distance as much as possible. "Also," My hands twitched a little as I was unhooking the top flap of my bag. "Denmark wants you to have this."

The small white kitten hopped from the bag. It's deep purple eyes flitted around the room and landed on Netherlands. Like England said, the spell he cast on it made it so it bounded for her.

"Dank je wel!" She exclaimed as the kitten stumbled and rolled into her lap. It batted a one strand of hair and "mew'd" softly.

"Well, I must get going." I pointed to the door as I briskly walked backwards.

"No, you should stay." The one I hated said quickly. "You seem nice."

"I really need to go." I suppressed my inexplicable rage for him with a fake smile. His blue eyes shared the same base color as the older boy's. "I have things to do."

I walked away immediately after so I wouldn't have to deal with him. I heard footsteps following right after mine. I walked and they wouldn't let up. Eventually I found myself mounting my motorcycle when I heard a boy shout.

"Hey!" My head swiveled and I saw the same guy in the hoodie. "Sorry, I'm Canada." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I stared down at it as I turned the key in the ignition.

"Jeg vemmes din eksistens." I said with a complete strait face. It was a bit harsh, but that's what came out of my mouth.

Yes, I told him I loathe his existence.

From the look on his face, he didn't know Norwegian. I was already in the street before he yelled for me to come back.

In a few minutes, I was at a stop light, rolling up the sleeves of my shirt. I pushed up my glasses and leaned forward on the handle bar.

"Hey nerd!" The teenagers in the car next to me were inevitably talking to me. "What's up with the wheels?" I neglected to answer to "nerd". "Girlie boy!"

I blinked slowly and pretended they didn't exist.

"The one with the white dress shirt! We're talking to you!" A female voice called out. I slowly turned my head and put on a face of no emotion, despite the yearning to tear the door off their truck, rip out all of their spines, beat them to death with them, and paint their truck with their blood.

But I didn't. That's too gruesome.

"What." I said simply. My voice came out much less docile than I intended, so I sounded like I really would do all the things I wanted to.

"Hey," The woman barely had anything on her top half. She had tanned skin and light purple eyes. "You look good. You want to come with us?"

"Screw you." I said quickly. The woman grew furious and tore at the door handle, but I wasn't scared. I could take her in any fight.

"Happiness! Calm down! You'll just come back to the house." The palest one nearly yelled.

_A prostitute._

"I guess you can buy happiness." I said as I sped away, leaving all four of them with their mouths agape.

Soon, I found myself back at the house.

I heard a huge crash from inside and rushed in to see what happened.

Finland was sprawled on the floor with Sweden trapping him with his arms. Denmark and Iceland were standing in the hallway, seeming to have walked in with as much knowledge as I. England and Greenland were yet to be seen.

"S-sorry Finland." Sweden picked himself from the floor. "Just trying to help." He gestured at the pots and pans that must have fallen from the cupboard.

"It's OK." Finland said as he got up. "Norway, how was your trip." I grunted as I walked past them. England popped from the hallway as well. "Really. What happened?"

"I made about five new enemies." I said as I closed my bedroom door. I made my way to my desk by hopping over my bed that Troll was laying on.

"Hey! Watch it!" He said in a low voice.

"I don't see why you have to stay, or sleep in my bed. I'll have to ask Finland to do the sheets, and he'll wonder what happened because he did them yesterday." I was angry enough, I didn't need stupid Troll to make me feel insane.

"But Way-way! We love you!" Fairy flew past my head as I rested it in my hands.

"If you love me, leave." I said quietly so the person in the hall wouldn't hear.

"But it's so boring with Nisse. I don't see why we should leave." Troll groaned.

"You piss me o-" I started but someone cut me off.

"Norway! Who are these chaps?" I spun the computer chair around to see England. He could see them, that's for sure.

"Y-you can see them?" I asked and stuttered, a usual impediment of mine.

"Of course!" He closed the door. "I've got magical creatures of my own." I nodded and recalled a story from Finland, recounting England and "Flying Mint Bunny". I drew my eyebrows together and he nodded. "It's nice to meet you sirs. I'm Aurthur Kirkland." He addressed Fairy and Troll.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Troll, and that's Fairy." Troll said without moving from the bed.

"You don't have names? That's a shame." England asked and I turned back around in the chair.

"England!" Denmark said through the opened door. "Sweden wants you!"

"Well, I must leave. I hope to talk to you later." England spoke and left for Sweden.

Before either of them could pester me about " not being as kind as England", I walked in the bathroom for a shower.

As I stepped into the stream of cold water, my tattoo burned. It had only recently started to look like a real tattoo. All the scabbing had come off and the vivid blue, black, white, and silver stood out from my extremely pale side.

When I washed my hair, some of the soap got in my eye. I expected it to burn, but it made me feel tired. I turned the cold water up so I wouldn't fall.

Suddenly, a huge pain came from my back. More intense than when I shattered my collar bone or femur. I felt my skin tearing and saw the water swirling down the drain become tinted with a crimson hue.

_Blood._

The pain numbed all other senses and brought me to my knees. I tried to scream for help or out of pain, but all that came out was a silent breath. My blood felt like it was boiling in my veins and my heart beat so slowly. _So slowly. _I wanted to escape my body and run from the pain, even if it meant death. I writhed in the freezing water until the pain subsided.

I panted and shut off the water. I staggered up and something pitch black caught my eye. I turned to see it, but it turned with me. I finally caught it in my fingers. I felt the soft, silken surface of it. But I also felt the surface of my fingers.

I tugged it and a pain seared, not in my back, but behind it somewhat. I tugged again and saw red flecks starting in the middle and getting more condensed as it went down.

I looked in the mirror. Seeing the horrible gashes and rips in my skin almost made me throw up the little food I ate that morning.

Two black veil type things stretched from the center of my back with about eight inches separating them. Bones and muscles were visible under the black and red, which I then deemed to be scales. The structure of it resembled a bat's wing.

I finally realized what was weighing off my back.

"ENGLAND! ! !" I roared as I slipped on a pair of boxers and nearly trampled the door. The edges of those _things_ on my back got caught in the door frame. The sharp claw type things at the ends of the bones embedded themselves in the wood. I turned back and ripped the scales and skin through the door.

As I stormed down the hall, I felt the banging from _them_ on the walls, confirming they were real. They were so huge I got them stuck in both of the doorways on my way to the living room.

When I reached the front room, I heard the gasps of Finland, Greenland and Denmark. Iceland muttered in disbelief, or horror.

"You did this!" I yelled again. When the Brit looked up, his jaw dropped and his eyes filled with pure terror.

Despite the current situation, I smiled internally.

I would go to hell and back to see that face again.

"N-n-nor-" I interrupted his stuttering.

"Oh." I was livid. "You're going to pay." There was an electric pulse that ran up my body, forcing my balled up fist into his face. I drew back for another punch when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Norway. Stop." Sweden said. "You shouldn't get so worked u-"  
>"SHUT UP! ! !" I screamed and I spun around to see him.<p>

I would go to hell and back _not_ to see that face again.

I ripped my wrist away from him and mustered the courage.

"He's turned me into a- a-" I searched for the the words to describe my current state. "A MONSTER! !" Out of the blue, I felt dizzy. I gripped the table next to me to steady myself. Now each breath and each heartbeat sent a shot of pain through me.

"Norway, calm down. You'll kill yourself. You can beat the crap out of England when we get you patched up, but not now. You'll die." I shook my head and ignored all of the sensations bombarding me.

"Just let me sit down. And think." I said.

"Sorry chap, but you cant sit down with those w-" I was angry enough so I didn't need his voice to piss me off.

"Shut up." I stared him down again. There was a bruise forming along his cheekbone and his eyelid was swelling shut.

"Norge." It was Denmark in front of me now. "We'll get this fixed somehow. Just go to sleep." As if he could control my actions, I immediately slumped over as I became unconscious.

"_Can It breath?" I heard from over me. The cold metal of the "bed" was to much for me, so I shifted to my side. I heard sharp intakes of breath and opened my eyes. I was in a glass observation room with people on only two sides of it. I turned to see the girl crouched in the opposite corner of the people. She had her head in her hands. And those hands had the same small blue scales dotting them that mine did._

_Did they morph her too?_

_I walked up to her and crouched down. She was shaking uncontrollably. I laid my hand on her shoulders, and she looked up. Sure enough she had scales crawling up her neck and spreading across her cheekbones. Her long hair had been cut short to her head so it was about an inch long and stuck up in all directions. I leaned her head into my neck as if to comfort her._

"_Get up." I spoke for the first time in years. "I'll break the glass and you'll run. You'll be OK once you get out." She froze as she heard my faint cracked voice. She didn't move or speak for a while._

"_What will happen to you?" She asked._

"_Nothing. I'll get out and hope to find you." I whispered. She nodded and stood with me. I took a final look at the crowd with the red haired man in front. I turned and kicked the glass so it would break. The grand shattering sound wrought havoc to the students. After she leaped from the window I did the same._

"_Get It!" A woman screamed and I heard a bang. The pain in my side burned and burned as I clutched at it. Warm ruby colored blood hit the floor of the prison. I fell to my knees and tried to stop all the blood from leaving me. It was no use as my senses failed and I lost consciousness._

Yet again, I woke in my bed, gasping for air and clutching at my side. I dug at my shirt to see no blood. But my shirt was made of bandages, so I knew something was wrong.

"Guys! He's awake!" A child's voice rang and pierced my throbbing head. I saw Denmark and Iceland fall into the room first.

So little brother _does_ care about me.

It was dark and I was laying on the couch in the front room. From the fact that everybody was in their pajamas and that the street lights were on outside, it was closer to midnight than noon.

Sealand was the kid sitting in front of me. Sweden's kid.

"I'm so happy!" Denmark lifted me from the couch and took me into a bone crushing hug.

"If you're happy, stop trying to kill me." I grunted and he immediately put me down. I saw England across the room, bent over a few large books. As if he knew I was staring at him he sighed.

"I'm trying to find a way to reverse it. Don't shoot at me." He said without looking up.

There was bandages covering his left eye and most of his forehead. His other eye was reading quicker than I imagined possible.

I sat up and felt the tugging on my back, which I will never get used to.

"At least they're pretty." I heard Finland from the hall. I looked up to see him with Sweden right behind.

"But I'm a mutant!" I tried to be placid, but my anger and fear wouldn't allow it.

"But you're really graceful. I'm sure that it'll be OK." He cam over and sat down next to me.

_He's so girlie._

He often answers the door as the woman of the house.

I waited a while after I put my head in my hands.

"If I ever wanted a girlfriend, she'd run from me." I sighed. "If I ever wanted to marry, she'd be afraid of me." I directed these words to the British man at the table. "If I ever wanted to take off my shirt in public or go for a swim, I'd be locked in a science lab with a number branded into my neck." My voice slowly rose as my emotions did. "If I ever wanted to be normal, I wouldn't be able to do it!" I stood and looked England directly in the eye, he was afraid again. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to be normal? How many times I've wanted not to be immortal against age!" He was frozen. "You just took the last shred of normality from me. You gave me _wings_!" I shouted. "You took my humanity you stupid son of a bitch!" I yelled and stormed to the door.

I took a coat of the hook, not caring who's it was, and dove into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Alright. I know what some people will say. "Oh, you turned him into a sue!" "That was a horrible idea!"**

**Well too bad. One of England's spells went wrong and cursed Norway's shampoo, giving him dragon wings. A few times, he's reversed all their genders with that kind of stuff happening. And then I'll get people saying, "Oh! Dragon's don't exist! You can't do that!"**

**Still. Too bad. If Flying Mint Bunny and Troll exist, what're two dragon wings going to do?**

**I think that's all.**

**Bye.**


	19. Frozen Over

**A/N: We are finally back with our dearest Spelletje! ! ! ! ! ! ! I can finally get to write in her perspective! ! ! I may need to fill you guys in on what happened in between the last time we saw her and now.**

**First off, she got let out of the hospital, prescribed medication for her eyes, and got back to the penthouse. She has glasses now, for a few days until she goes back to the hospital for her surgery. France is there too. You'll get the rest of the information in the chapter.**

**And, that chapter is really slow, so please don't complain how this chapter is boring. This will be a long chapter too. I think my longest one was around 5,000 words, this might be that long.**

**OK, this is a chapter that's a party. There's the pocky game, the kissing card game, and multiple sex references. If I could rate chapters separately, I'd rate this one M. But I can't so, yeah.**

**Lastly, there will be a few song quotes and inappropriate lyrics because of the party. And yes, most of them are my favorite songs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My laugh rang through the penthouse as I took my first step in a week. I had my left hand intertwined in France's right one and my right hand clasped around Canada's left one.<p>

"I can't believe that I'm walking!" I exclaimed as I took another step.

"But the doctors said that you shouldn't try to walk for another week." Canada was smiling with me. I shook my head and kept taking slow, clumsy steps.

I had to watch my feet so I wouldn't trip over them. I pushed up my new glasses with my shoulder. The two necklaces I wore laid on top of each other. One was a keyhole hanging from a silver chain. I got it from Cyprus.

The other was a black and red heart on a white quartz chain. France gave it to me once we got back to the house. He had one just like it around his neck.

"Oh, but it will be quite some time before you can walk correctly." France said in a somewhat happy tone.

I glanced up at the door for the umpteenth time. I was worried for Cyprus and America. They were at Greece and Turkey's house getting her things before those two came back.

The two half carrying my took me back to the wheelchair next to the door. I sat down and found my way back to my bedroom, which I would soon share with Cyprus.

There was still a dark area of the beige carpet where I had laid after I was beaten. I slipped out of the chair and immediately fell to the soft carpet.

I traced the outline of the place where my torso was, the darkest spot.

Memories flashed through my mind. First the feeling of drawing my gun from my chest, then the sound of a familiar yet estranged voice. Finally the color, blue-green flooded my mind. Nothing but that.

The sound of someone coming through the front door made me leap into the wheelchair. My dress, even if it was as loose on me as my old clothing, didn't get caught. I rolled into the front room and pushed up my glasses.

"Well, we have everything." America said as he carried two duffel bags through the door. Cyprus followed with a large orange bag hooked over shoulder. "And no one got raped." I eyed the bag on America's left shoulder. There was a lump at the top wriggling for air.

"You have a stowaway." I pointed to the movement in the bag. America looked up and saw the same thing I did. He dropped it to the floor and unzipped the bag.

To all of our surprise, a small boy popped out of the top of the bag. He resembled Turkey.

"TRNC!" Cyprus exclaimed. "What are you doing in my bag?" She picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Yeah. It's me." The boy said lowly. He looked away from Cyprus' face for a minute. "I wondered where you were going." Cyprus reached into her bag and flipped open her phone. She dialed and handed it to me.

I glanced at the name and saw "Kitty".

Greece.

I waited and it rung for a while.

"Hello," It was in Greek and he sounded tired. "I was sleeping."

"Your little brother is here." I said plainly. I waited and I heard some type of grunt.

"Wait." He sounded surprised. "Netherlands?"

"Yeah. Get over here. I'm back at America's hotel room." I said, obviously pissed off. He drew in a breath and I heard shuffling.

_What the hell was he doing?_

Never mind, I don't want to know.

"Kinky. I'm not up to my best abilities you know." He said and my jaw dropped. "And I'll make it so you don't have to pay."

"You are disgusting." I said with my cheeks slightly going red. And that's why I love phones, they can't see your face.

"You're blushing." He said and hung up.

I sat with the phone to my ear for a few seconds.

"Cyprus, take your phone back and move into my room. I'll help you." She nodded and in a few minutes, we were putting her clothes in my closet.

"You were blushing when you were talking to Greece. Why?" She asked as she absentmindedly ran her hand down one of my dresses. "These are really nice."

"You can have them if you want. I'll just get France to buy me more clothing." I sighed and hoped she didn't remember her question.

"Answer my question."

_Damn._

I closed my eyes so I could think of a good excuse.

"He complimented me. He said he liked the way "my curves were like those of Aphrodite." so I was embarrassed.

"He is that pervy, but what did he really say?" God damn it, she's good.

I was forced to tell her, because every lie I made up she would tear down. By the end, she was laughing. We were also done with hanging up her clothes.

I heard a light knock on the door so I wheeled and wobbly stood. As I opened the door, Greece practically fell inside.

"Get out of the way." He kicked aside a ball that quickly hit the wall with a loud crash. "Why am I here?"

His hair stuck up and he had huge bags under his eyes. He was wearing a baggy, long sleeved shirt and blue cargo pants that were at least two sizes to big. He was also hunched over even though he was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"You're here to get TRNC." France said as he sat down on the table. And you just kicked him."

"Oh." Greece said. He sounded unusually angry. "Come." He stooped down to grab the kid who was wiggling to get away. He brought him up to his face and they stared at each other, only for Greece to drop him onto his foot and drop kick him through the open door.

_Poor kid._

Greece gave a small wave and kicked TRNC down the hall again. He didn't even close the door. As I was about to close it, Cyprus stopped me.

"I bet he's going to take the stairs." She had a huge grin on her face. I shook my head slowly until I heard a crash, followed by another, and another, and another. "See?"

The rest of the morning was slow. I had been working on walking with Canada and America since France left to get "reasonable food", until America had a brilliant idea.

"Dude! I just had the best idea!" He leaped off the couch as he said it. "Lets have a party! To celebrate you getting out of the hospital."

I knocked back a few antibiotics and took a gulp of water.

"That's good. I'm in need of some fun." For the first time, I saw America's cat.

He said it was fixed so it wouldn't get horny when I brought my cat in, which was currently playing with Alta.

Cyprus was sleeping on the couch until America shook her awake.

"We're having a party. Invite anybody you want." He said as he flipped open his phone. "I'm only going to invite nations.

"Same here." Canada and I said quickly.

Instantly, I was dialing the number for Belgium's cell.

"Hey, Bel! We're having a party, you and Lux want to come?" I said after she greeted me.

"Um. Where?" She asked because she knew that I'd switched locations. Suddenly, I heard the phone being ripped from her hand.

"No. They can't come." I heard Spain's voice before he hung up.

_How rude!_

"Well, fine then. I'll just call someone else." I sighed and dialed Russia's number.

"Zdravstvuĭte, eto kto?" I heard Belarus' voice. I wondered why she had his phone, but answered her anyway.

"Ik ben het, Nederland, mag ik Rusland aan de telefoon hebben?" I asked and she sighed heavily. I heard the phone pass hands.

"This is Netherlands, da?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me. You want to come to a party? It's at America's place." I asked and I heard more movement.

"Da. I'll be over soon." I replied and we hung up.

In a few minutes, we were done.

"England is the only one I could get to come over. And France is getting more food, he's even getting pocky sticks." Canada said as he put the phone in his pocket.

"Well, I got China." Cyprus raised her hand as she said it.

"Cuba can't come. But Japan is." America said as he tugged the stereo for the hallway.

"Aren't we at war with them?" I asked and he shook his head. We both pushed our glasses up at the same time.

"No, it ended and now some of us have made friends with them." Canada said and Kumajiro hopped into his arms.

_I hate these kinds of situations._

"Well, I got Russia. And I think he's coming alone." I said and they nodded. I counted all of them up on my fingers. "So we've only got nine people coming." I said and looked up to see Cyprus.

God. We needed one more person.

"I'm sorry. Your OCD won't be satisfied." I said and she crossed her arms.

France burst in the door with large bags in his arms.

"Prussia and Spain aren't coming. They're holding their own party." He said as he put the things on the counter. "Is it going to be small?"

"Nine people." I said and he nodded. "Toss me a beer." I said and he riffled through the bags. I caught it and took the cap off with my teeth.

While we waited for people, I found that I could walk for about three feet without support, and I could stand indefinitely. I swayed while I stood and each of my steps I staggered around like I was drunk.

But it was better than nothing.

Before long, most of them had shown up and music was already playing.

"I met him out for dinner on a Friday night. He really got me working up an appetite. He had tattoos up and down his arms. There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm." Cyprus was singing to the song on the speakers, Candyman. "He's a one stop shot, makes the panties drop, he's a sweet talking, sugar coated Candyman." I sang the lyrics with her as we both sat on the table with the snacks France set out.

I had an idea.

"Hey Cyprus," I asked her and she stopped singing. "Could you help me to get to the deck." I asked and she raised her eyebrows.

"Why don't you just use your wheelchair?" She asked as I looped my arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want to become dependent on it, like I've already become dependent on drugs." I smiled at her. The tattoo around her eye made her entire face lovely.

"OK." He said as we walked to the deck. "By why the deck?"

"I'm calling someone." I opened the door and closed it behind me.

When I reached into my dress for the card, I had to take out my gun and wallet. I finally, I found the small card. First there was the police's number, and when I turned it to the back, I saw seven numbers written in chicken scratch. I could read it because mine wasn't much better.

I typed in the numbers and waited.

"What is it, Kingdom of the Netherlands?" That was the first thing he said when he picked up. "You called my cell, so there must not be anything you remember. But what could it be?"

"How did you know it was me?" I asked before I answered his question.

"Oh, Fynn had my phone." He said nonchalantly. "But you still didn't answer my question."

"Well," I turned around to look at the stars. America's room was on the top floor. "Me and some of my friends are having a party. There's only nine of us here and from the sound of things, you weren't doing much." I assumed that because there was next to no noise from his side of the line.

"Well, I was just watching a movie with Fynn, but I guess I can come." He paused. "Is that Kesha I hear? And some very interesting karaoke."

I listened as well and heard England singing to "Your love is My Drug".

"Yes. Yes it is." I was almost embarrassed.

"Well, I'll boot it out of here. Also, who's there?" He asked. I was about to ask why, but decided not to because I was probably as him.

"They're all nations." I said and scanned the room again.

"That's cool. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up.

_How did he know where I was?_ I thought.

When I traveled inside, my hands were instantly grabbed and I was spun. My toes didn't touch the floor so I eliminated the people that weren't strong enough.

"Oh!" It was Russia. "I thought you were Yao." He said and dropped me lightly in a chair next to America. He left and I looked at my over sized dress.

"America?" I asked and he looked down at me. "Could I borrow some of your clothes?" He looked down at me, this time confused.

"Sure." He took my hand and practically carried me into his room. "What do you need?"

"Just something to get out of this god forsaken dress." He raised his eyebrows and riffled through his closet. "Here." He tossed me a white button up shirt and dark blue cargo pants. He led me to his bathroom so I could change and he could help me back into the living room.

When I was done, I looked like a small kid playing dress up in her dad's clothing.

"You look like you're drowning." He said as he grabbed my sleeve to roll it up. "But Canada isn't any smaller and Cyprus doesn't have any pants or shirts you'd be caught dead wearing." He moved on to my other sleeve.

"Thank you. I couldn't stand being prettied up like that." I said as he finished with that one.

"But you did look good." He said and an awkward silence filled the room. I was the one to break the silence.

"Don't be stupid, I don't look that good ever." I said and got up. "I need help." He took my hand again and lifted it over his shoulder. He took me to the living room where I sat on the end of the couch.

In a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Pushing up my glasses, I took France's hand and was taken to the door.

When I opened it, I saw Achilleas standing with a bottle of wine, vodka, and a pack of beer. There was also a bottle of scotch.

"Well, you don't care about the legal drinking age." I said as I took some of it from his hands.

"No, I really don't." He said and stepped inside. "Good music." He said and I agreed. "But why aren't you in your wheelchair?"

"I don't like it." I said and tossed the bottle of scotch to England. "It's restraining." He was about to say something but Cyprus interrupted him.

"CRETE! ? !" I heard her shout. What was she talking about?

"Cyprus?" He said with his blind eyes wide.

He wasn't bad looking. He was more interesting than most people. He had vaguely purple eyes and a heart shaped face, much like Greece or Cyprus.

But he was from Greece, right?

The island of Crete.

_A representative?_

"Didn't you start moonlighting as a cop?" She asked. "After the last meeting."

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Netherlands. That's stuff that I don't tell anyone."

"No it's fine." I was still baffled, but acted calm.

For a while, we just chatted in the kitchen, he was acting so much like normal teenager, it was weird that he was a representative. He started singing.

"Let it in your body, and the party won't stop. Yeah it's seven kinds of naughty when you let the beat drop. I told it to you twice. I said why don't you understand? Tell the DJ drop the beat, don't play some mother fucking band." He was singing to the song that was playing, Beat Drop by Simon Curtis.

"You sing well." I said as I took the cap off another beer.

"Thanks." He took a sip of his own.

"Everybody!" Cyprus said from the front of the room, "Let's play the pocky game!" Someone stopped the music and I listened. "It's really fun!" I remembered the girlie game that people played at sleepovers. "Tje, would you please help me demonstrate?" I stepped up to her, with the help of a few chairs and people.

"How many shots of vodka?" I whispered into her ear.

"One. And a glass of wine." I was surprised at how little drinks she had. "Who knows what the pocky game is?" No one. "I see, well it's really funny. You blindfold half of the people and have them pick a person a random."

"I wouldn't have to be blindfolded." Achilleas said from the kitchen.

"No, you're blind." She said and addressed the rest of the room. "When you get your person, you put the pocky stick in your mouth like this." She put one end in her mouth then took it out so she could keep talking. "Then the person you picked with put the other end in their mouth and you eat it like lady and the trap." I didn't care about kissing my sworn sister, we were just that close.

When we finished demonstrating, we gave an over accentuated bow. I looked up to see some of the room with their mouths slightly open. Others were blushing and the last few, Japan and Achilleas, were totally normal.

" 'Cause you jizzed in your pants." I said as I sat down in one of the chairs. Some people laughed at my song quote and the other half blushed further.

In a few minutes, Cyprus was done explaining, and the entire room agreed, surprisingly. I was in the line of the people to be picked, with my eyes closed to remove unnecessary stress.

The person to my left was Cyprus and the person to my right was China. I was second and China was first. Cyprus was third and France was fourth. Finally, Japan stood at the end.

I wasn't the first to be picked, I was the third. He was far taller, so at least it wasn't England.

I ate the pocky and our lips touched.

_Cold._

_Russia?_

I opened my eyes to see who it was and I saw tan skin. Tan skin and black choppily cut hair.

_GOD DAMNIT!_

I squealed and backed away quickly because I hadn't expected Achilleas to be the one to pick me. He thrust his fist into the air for some reason.

"I didn't get a dude!" He was happy. "But who, he turned to he and had his nose only fractions of an inch from mine. He had a smirk on his face and his cheeks had a small amount of red in them.

"Me." My voice was small, but he could tell it wasn't Cyprus.

His cheeks flushed entirely and he turned away from me. He tried to say something, but only the first letters of words came out. I found myself at a loss too so I looked at the others.

Canada got Cyprus, lucky man. Russia got China, not much of a surprise there. America got Japan, that's weird.

But the best one? The only two left, which were on opposite sides of the room by then.

France and England.

Laughter rose in my throat and it burst from me. I instantly fell to my knees as I lost my balance. The guys took off the blindfolds and saw the two who were both beet red.

The entire room erupted in laughter.

After that, the night went by like a normal sleepover. We played the kissing card game, where I was sat in between England and China. We did stupid dares, and we ate. They decided to take Cyprus and my room for the room to sleep in.

When everyone was pretty much asleep, I lifted my self into the bathroom.

"Ah , Niderlandy. Mne ochenʹ zhalʹ." Russia said quickly. He didn't have anything on his top half. Not even his scarf. Also, something on his skin caught my eye.

_His entire left side was blue, purple, and black._

"Russia," I said as I looked at it. _How did I not see that? _"Is that frost bite?

"Da." He twisted his left arm. The movement was limited. "It's a curse. This half represents Siberia." The dark colors sprawled over his chest and stomach. They went up his neck, just stopping where his scarf covered it.

"For how long?" I asked, horrified.

"Since I came into existence. It started with just my finger tips. It spread slowly, but surely, and when it completely overcomes me, my country will fall because all of my people will be dead." He had a faint smile on his face, indicating that it must not hurt as much as it looked.

_But there were tears falling._

I fell into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. My arm grew numb where it rested on his purple skin, but I wouldn't let go of this crying man.

"Will Netherlands be my friend?" He asked. I nodded with my face still in his chest.

"I'll be your friend forever if you want me to." I said softly. He wrapped his arms around me as well and eventually reversed that action.

"Goodnight, my little friend." He said as he shrugged on his immense coat. I looked into the mirror and looked at myself.

Tired and buzzed. I swallowed two of the pills I was supposed to take before I go to sleep and after I wake up.

Picking my way through the people sleeping on the floor wasn't an easy job, especially because I couldn't walk even remotely normal. I was about to lay down when I heard a small thud on the front door.

Curious, I found my way to the living room. And then to the door. When I opened it, horror struck my body and mind.

Norway was laying, unconscious, in the hall. He didn't have a shirt on, but he had over sized jeans. Also, he was wearing Denmark's coat.

I knelt down and somehow got him into the hotel room. Blood soaked the back of his jacket and dripped into my hands as I took it from him.

My entire thought process stopped when I saw the black scales.

_Wings._

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Translations.**

***Zdravstvuĭte, eto kto?: Hello, this is who? :: Russian**

***Ah , Niderlandy. Mne ochenʹ zhalʹ.: Ah, Netherlands. I'm sorry. :: Russian**

***Ik ben het, Nederland, mag ik Rusland aan de telefoon hebben?: It's Netherlands. Can I speak with Russia? ::Dutch.**

**Such a long chapter!**

**I feel like my fingers are going to fall off!**

**See you next time!**


	20. What Makes You Fly?

**A/N: I hope this chapter won't be as long as the last one. My fingertips were literally bruised.**

**OK, back to the previous chapter and the one before it. What will Netherlands do? Will she do what Norway said would happen? What's going to be the reaction of the other guys?**

**All will be answered.**

**This is really funny, a lot of the chapters so far have been inspired by a song I was listening to. I think it's funny when I'm re-reading my stuff on the site I can pick out what song I was listening to.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I scanned his back frantically and saw bandages sloppily wrapped over what looked like a huge wound. I staggered up and found a first aid kit in the cupboard in the kitchen. I crouched down on the linoleum next to Norway and opened it.<p>

The scissors inside it were in good condition so I used them instead of unwrapping the bloody cloth.

Underneath, the wound was filled with gore that should have been cleaned away the first time he was bandaged. I rolled him onto his stomach and pushed my glasses up on my nose.

_I knew what to do_.

My hands worked quickly as I cut the unneeded skin that was flopping off; there wasn't much of it, only an ounce or two. It wouldn't be of use anyway. I found rubbing alcohol and peroxide. I remembered my mother, who worked at a hospital, treating patients with wounds similar to this one, some from the floods, and some from other things. I did as she would have and tried not to hit anything that would wake him up.

As I cleaned away the gore, I put the wings up on the tops of chairs so I wouldn't have to hold them.

I eventually had to bandage his torso, so I sat him up and sat in between the black scaled skin. Each time I reached in front of him, I was afraid he would wake and yell from the pain, but he didn't, to my relief.

I couldn't see blood leaking through the white cloth, so I knew I was done.

But there were those damn wings to think about.

They resembled bat's wings. I remembered when my younger brother had brought a bird in the house. I thought of how they bent and rested on it's back and tried it in this situation, it took a few tries, but I got them to rest on his back almost neatly. I wrapped a four strips of the bandage around them to keep them there.

"Who are you?" I heard the moan escape his mouth. I was afraid to answer because I heard someone getting up and going to the bathroom.

4:30. I had time.

I poked my head out to see Cyprus walk sleepily back to the room. In a few minutes, I deemed it safe to move.

I shed my shirt and buttoned it over him. I was lucky that his jeans weren't bloodstained as well.

When I staggered to America's room, I was surprisingly quiet. I dug in his closet and found t-shirt. It was red and somewhat small. I still felt like a small child though.

Norway was where I left him, not an inch difference. I felt his pulse and listened to his breathing, both were slow, but at least they were healthy.

But the question was where to put him. I couldn't put him in the kitchen or the bedroom. I thought of what I could do while standing.

_Could I carry him?_

I tucked my hands under his knees and under his shoulder and rose. I feet and legs screamed for me to fall but I wouldn't allow it. I fell out of step so many times, I must have looked like a retarded drunk. But I finally reached the couch and fell onto it.

I shifted him off of me and into a sitting position.

My thoughts fell on the blood still in the kitchen and Denmark's coat. I had to stay awake.

Cleaning the kitchen had no difficulty behind it, because I leaned on the mop all the while. I dumped the trench coat in the sink and got the blood out so I could hang it to dry on a chair.

I didn't care about slumping onto the couch next to Norway. I was to tired to think anymore. He was warmer than when I put him, which was a good sign, but I was thinking to much for my tired mind.

_I opened my eyes to see the night sky. Each star a beautiful light punctuating the dark blue._

"_Aren't they pretty? It's a shame I can't see them." A voice spoke into my ear. I forced myself to my feet, which I was only partially stable on. I saw Achilleas with his arms spread, one of them where I would have been a few seconds ago._

"_I need to leave." I said and realized that I was wearing fatigues. I saw tall grass and lost myself in them. I felt a cloth fall around me to replace the army clothing. It was patterned with lilies and water. I ran into another person._

"_Hello. What a pretty kimono." I looked to see who I was laying next to. It was Japan. I clawed at the reeds to get up. My hair was done up in a clip. I ran, this time without saying anything. I tripped over my feet and tumbled forward, to be caught by strong arms._

"_It's nice to see you." I looked up to see Greece, smiling at me. My dress was huge and extremely old-timey. Ribbons and lace decorated it._

"_N-no. I have to see someone." I said and fell out of his sight. I tripped over and over again, until I was rid of the dress and a pair of jeans and a sweater fell over me. My feet jetted out from under me as I took a step onto the ice. I spun on my back until I was swept up. "Canada!" I was the first to speak this time as the man and I came face to face. He had his cheeks flushed, probably from the cold. "I really shouldn't be here." I shook my head again and picked my way off the frozen lake. I felt chilly when I was put in a miniskirt and bikini top. My hair was fussed up and I felt makeup on my eyes and cheeks._

"_Netherlands! You're so beautiful!" I wondered where the voice was coming from until someone dropped down from a tree in front of me. It was Denmark. "Let's get this over with." He took both of my wrists and slammed me against a huge tree. The breath was knocked out of me and I tried to keep my eyes from his searing blue ones. He leaned into my neck and slowly moved his tongue up it. He stopped when he reached my ear. "Say my name." He whispered into my ear, making all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up._

"_Get off me, you bastard." I sneered. He pulled back and he had one eyebrow raised._

"_Wrong answer." He was as angry as I'd seen anyone. He took his hands away from mine and I found my hands in handcuffs. He quickly dug behind me, unlatched my top, and pressed himself against me. His hand slid down my stomach and unlatched my skirt. He found what he was looking for. "Now say it."_

_I lifted myself up and rammed both of my feet into his stomach and he flopped backwards. I ripped my hands down and heard the wood of the tree cracking. The handcuffs came free and were dangling off my hands._

"_Hey!" I heard another voice and my clothing morphed again into huge jeans and sweat shirt. I looked around to see if Denmark had run, he had. "Netherlands!" America tripped into my line of vision. The makeup was gone from my face and my hair was only tied up in a ponytail. "What are these?" He picked up my wrists and took the other end of the metal in his hand. He summoned his extensive strength and twisted the chain so it would break. It only felt like I had bracelets on instead of handcuffs. I looked up into his face and started trembling._

"_Y-you're not him." I said and turned away. I jumped over trees skillfully and heard America yelling for me. In a few minutes, I was out of the forest and reached a huge field._

_A field full of bright red tulips._

_They almost looked like a sea of blood._

_They waved it the wind, growing higher than they were supposed to. I stepped in between the stems and found that they reached just above my head. I heard a strange wailing sound from the center of the sea. I picked my way through and found a clearing with a young man siting in the center. He had his head in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking. There were the black wings coming off his back, this time with real blood splattering them. I saw scales running down his neck and into his hair, sticking out in a crest that looked like ears. His hands were also covered in scales with claws erupting from the tips. Blood covered those as well._

"_N-Norway?" I stuttered and felt the dress sweep around me. It felt familiar and different at the same time. I looked down to see a pure white dress flowing to the ground. I wore the two necklaces I always did. The ones from my family. But there was a ring on my left hand. It was a simple chain around my finger._

"_Spelletje?" He came to his feet and walked to me. Tears made tracks through the blood on his cheeks. "I-I d-didn't mean to do it. I-I swear!" His voice was choked and amazingly fragile. He walked up to me with his hands close to his face. I wondered what he meant until a huge pain came from my chest. I looked down again and saw red spilling from my chest in three huge gashes. I fell to my knees and let the blood drop into my hands. "I really didn't mean to do it!" I understood._

"_Of course you didn't." I smiled and tried to stay happy. "No man would kill their wife on the day of their wedding." I said and finally blacked out under the night sky, in the ocean of blood._

"What are you doing here anyway!" America shouted and I woke. I opened my eyes to see Canada leaning over me and Norway standing.

_Crap!_

His back looked a bit larger that a normal person's. I could see the wings had come loose in his shirt.

I stood and stumbled to Norway's side. I put my hand on his back and he flinched.

"He was unconscious at the door. What was I supposed to do? Leave him to die, or treat him." I said quickly and America looked taken aback.

"Call the hospital?" I rolled my eyes at his suggestion.

"You know I did a much better job than they could have. And if I did call, they wouldn't have gotten here as fast as I would have done all of the work." I sighed and looked up at Norway.

His jaw was clenched, obviously nervous that someone would have found out about the wings. He was pale, but better than last night, and he was cold. The pulse in his neck was barely visible, because of his lack of water. "And anyway, I need to check out his wounds." I sighed as I looked back at America.

"Fine." He said as I tripped into my wheelchair.

Norway's gaze met mine and I nodded back to the hallways.

"Are all the guys gone?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It's just us and Norway." Cyprus walked from the hall, brushing her teeth. "Hi, Norway." She said. He waved to her and we got to my room.

Silence enveloped us for such a long time, I was waiting for someone to knock on the door and say we'd been in here for a long time.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said. The terror in his eyes vanished suddenly as he sighed.

"Goh, dat had je niet hoeven doen." He spoke in Dutch for no apparent reason.

"Yes, I had to do it. You would have died. And you'd be thrown on a high school dissection table if I called the hospital." I said and lifted myself onto my bed. "I need to check your wounds, and I'm afraid that here someone might walk in and see..." I trailed of and he nodded. "Is there anywhere we could go where I could check your wounds? Without anybody calling pest control." I asked and he nodded.

"We can go to my house. The guys know about my wings and they wouldn't care if you came. Finland might still hold his grudge." He spoke quickly. I nodded and stood again.

After all my practice, I could walk for any amount of time. The only problem was that I had to concentrate to stay up, let alone step correctly. I probably wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time.

"Let me grab a shirt." I said and stumbled into America's room yet again. I picked up a black dress shirt and buttoned it up.

"Netherlands?" I heard a voice from the bathroom to my right.

It was America.

Without a shirt.

Covered with water.

In other words, the definition of sexy.

"Uh-" I couldn't find the words for anything at the moment. "Sorry!" I said and fell from the room. My face was so hot, it felt like it was burning.

I walked into the living room to see Norway shrugging on Denmark's coat. His eyes were trained on Canada and Cyprus in the kitchen. His hands were moving erratically and I saw heat flying up his neck.

He was furious.

_Would claws fly from his fingers?_ I thought, remembering my dream.

"Come on, Norway. We need to leave." I said and took his arm. "Canada, tell America I'm taking his jacket." I said loudly and took the bomber jacket off the hook.

"M-kay." He said distractedly.

As we left the room, Norway calmed. He sighed and walked down the hall.

All of our commute was silent, for the fact that I couldn't talk while walking, and people stared at us.

"Mommy! Why is his back all lumpy?" I heard a small kid ask, and from the look on Norway's face, so did he.

A few times, I saw the wings shift upwards instead of down, suggesting that he had some control over them. He needed a thicker jacket to cover up all of the distortion to his back. Also, there was a person that seemed to know him.

"Hey!" A young man hit him on the back. I knew he felt the pain. "You're that kid with the motorcycle!" He said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Norway sneered, but he was lying.

"You're in so deep shit you know." He said, and without warning, drew back his fist.

Before any of us knew it, I was in front of Norway. I caught the man's punch and lifted myself up. I kicked his face with the over sized combat boot I took from Canada, since I had no functional clothing anymore.

The guy hit the wall opposite from me. He jumped right back up and charged for me this time. I sprung over his head and caught the metal bars that served as rafters. I took my unbalancedness and used it as a weapon. Each time he would try to hit me, I'd find a way to be behind him.

At one point, I swung around one of the poles like it was a stripper pole. I mentally thanked Belgium for teaching me how to use one.

At the end, he was exhausted, and beaten to a pulp.

"I think this is our stop." I said as I turned to Norway, who was calmly reading a newspaper. The other passengers were panicked and at the ends of the bus.

"It is." He said and stood up.

As soon as we stepped off, and the bus drove away, I jumped in the air out of happiness.

"I love fighting on a bus!" I cheered. "It's so exhilarating!"

"It was exhilarating just _watching_ you fight." He said as he walked off the sidewalk and into a driveway.

"You live here?" I asked as we approached the door. His wings shifted underneath the jacket. I dreaded seeing the inside of his house.

He opened the door in front of me and I heard a shout.

"Norway!" Someone yelled and tackled him. "You didn't die!"

"And you didn't either." Norway pushed the man off him. "A simple "hello" would suffice."

"Denmark and Iceland are out looking. I should call them." I recognized the man.

"Finland!" I exclaimed and he turned his head.

"Oh, hello Netherlands!" He said and pulled me inside. "You look nice! I hope you've been taking care of yourself!"

"Uh-" I didn't know how to respond, really thought he was afraid of me.

"I really like your new hair!" He took a piece of it in his fingers.

"Finland, calm down." I turned my head to see a man with glasses. I knew him from somewhere, but where?

"Netherlands." Norway said and caught my attention. I turned my head and. . .

Forgot.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Never mind." I walked passed the tables and things and followed Norway into the hall. I saw gashes in the walls and pieces in the carpet ripped up.

"That was me." Norway sighed to confirm my unspoken thoughts. Blood was also on the floor and walls.

I walked into his room after him and looked around. Clean.

"Sit down on the bed and take off your shirt. Also, try to move the wings." I ordered him.

"_Please_, let me take you out for dinner first." He sighed as I reached the bathroom. "The medical things are under the sink." I looked back at him, he already had his shirt off and was stretching the wings off his back with his hands.

"Don't do that," I found the bandages. "You'll pull the muscles." He looked surprised as I walked back out. "What? My mom was a doctor." He nodded. "Can you move your wings?"

"Somewhat." He clenched his jaw as he moved the wings. The movement was limited to curling up halfway. Blood started to spread in small spots.

I sat down behind him like I did last night and I started to cut away the bandages.

"Are you really not scared?" He asked. I thought it must have been terrifying the first time he saw what he'd become.

"No. Not in the slightest." I also thought of how this happened. "But how did-" He spoke before I finished.

"England had come over to talk to Denmark and show him a few spells, and one of the backfired and targeted me." He said quickly, as if he didn't want to remember it.

He asked me a few questions about my past and I answered. I found that his wound was healing perfectly. I saw that there was indents in the muscle, so when his skin healed over it, there would be spaces in his back for the wings to rest in so his back wouldn't look as lumpy as today.

I finished up.

"I hope you know, I am more grateful than you could ever imagine possible." He whispered.

"Well I can imagine a lot." whispered back. He turned around to meet my eyes for the first time in the last hour and a half.

He scanned my face for a second until he took my head in his hands and pressed his lips against mine.

The kiss held on longer than it was supposed to, although my mind was completely wiped of all thoughts.

"NORGE! ! !"

_SHIT! ! !_

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Translation:**

***Goh, dat had je niet hoeven doen.: You didn't have to do that.**

**So, who walked in?**


	21. Blood and Fire

**A/N: Did that confuse you enough?**

**All those who hate Norge x Netherlands, I have to tell you this. They aren't really in love, they have lust. And lust is one of the most crappy emotions, so yeah.**

**Lotte, I guess I cut it off because I was running over with words. Also, I like cliffhangers.**

**Damn it, I need to write in Norway's perspective for this chapter. ~slams head into keyboard~ Damn me and my mind that gets ahead of itself. I already wrote like half a chapter.**

**I'm out.**

She ripped herself away from me and fell heavily off the bed. Something crashed. Denmark was standing in the open door, unaware of the dismay he just caused.

"Oh," he sighed, looking at both of us. Her on the floor and me on the bed, holding myself over the space where Netherlands just was, envying my self a few seconds ago. "Did I interrupt something?"

"N-no." I stuttered as I got off the bed. "N-nothing happened."

"That's good." Denmark said and lifted me of my feet and into a painful hug. He panicked a bit when he felt the wings, but quickly got over it. "I need to go. I have a job now!" He hopped a few times before rushing from the room.

Both of our faces were beet red, even if Denmark knew nothing. I shook a bit as I tried to offer my hand. She shook her head and flopped to her feet. She charged through the hall and quickly into the front room.

"At least let me offer you a drink!" I said as she neared the door. "Wait!" I almost yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

"You lovesick man." My gaze shot to Finland, who was smirking in the kitchen. "Get enough of her?" I turned my head to the side in confusion. "You might want to close your door all the way before you get hot and heavy." My face flushed yet again, and I felt the overwhelming urge to cover my face and hide.

"Nor is getting freaky." Ice was sitting on the couch, playing with his cat. "Even _I _heard the grunts."

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled.

"Embarrassed I see." Sweden put his hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I said quickly. "Just go away!" I charged back to my room and flopped onto my bed, which was surprisingly rid of Troll. I dug my face into my sheets, which still smelled like flowers.

Damn it, I was fantasizing about Netherlands again.

Out of frustration, I threw myself off the bed and fell into the wheels of my desk chair. I groaned and rolled over. I tugged my laptop off the desk and put it on my stomach. I also took a pillow from my bed and propped myself up against the wall.

I needed to get my mind off things. The screen of the computer lit up and left my mind blank.

"I need to talk to a friend to vent!" I whispered to myself and typed into messenger. I was at a loss yet again. "I guess I don't have any friends. Denmark is the only one who would listen to me, without ridicule. Jan Mayen refuses to talk to me, and I think Bouvet died."

That was the first time in my life where I wanted Denmark in my room.

"I wonder, will Svalbard still talk to me?" I started to check if she was online. I smirked and started typing. "Hei." I waited only a few seconds.

"Finland told me." I stared at the the text for a few seconds.

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing. I was just trying to screw with your head." I sighed because I was relieved. At least one of my nations was on speaking terms with me. "But, seriously. What do you want?"

"Well, can I talk to you about something?" I pressed enter. "Without you telling Faroe. Or anyone for that matter."

"Damn. But, sure." I thought of what to type.

"You're a girl. Could you help me with something concerning a girl." I asked and hoped she didn't give me a stupid answer.

"What is this something?" Appeared on the screen.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it." Yet again, I waited.

"Has my dear older brother fallen for someone? Does she have weird colored eyes? White hair? Fair skin? Can put up fight?" Shit, she's good.

"You hit the nail on the head." I sighed. "But how do I get her to stop running away?"

"Change the thing that's making her run away." Again, I didn't like her answer. "I'm out."

_Babette Odinson }i{Svalbard}i{ is offline_

"Damn it." I hit my forehead on my laptop. "What made her run?" I whispered to myself. "The wings? No, she said she wasn't afraid of me. Was it because I kissed her?"

_If I like her, and I really want to kiss her, how am I supposed to change that?_

"Women are confusing." I said and put my things back where they were supposed to be. I was off balance as I stood, most likely from the wings on my back. To tug on an undershirt over my half closed wings was torture. I refused the_ idea_ of help from anyone, and eventually was able to put on a muscle shirt.

I walked into the living room without looking at anyone. I looked in the fridge to find nothing there.

As a teenage boy, I was of course craving meat.

"I'm out to get stuff that'll last until the weekend." I said as I tugged on a sweatshirt that actually belonged to me. "Jeg er ute av her."

I calmly walked out the door and into the car that we used for groceries. Sweden bought it.

The road wasn't crowded, despite it being a Friday.

I walked through the supermarket, slipping in between people. I was unnoticed by the people I knew, like the nations.

I picked up a book someone requested to me, Graceling, and walked into a "express lane" although people were standing with carts full. The guy in front of me and the check out guy actually started a conversation.

"Oh! Seriously?" The checkout person asked.

"M-hm." The guy in front of me confirmed.

This went on for about five minutes when the guy, who was Greek, snapped.

"Believe me already you bastard! I just want to get my groceries!" After that, they were both silent until the Greek left.

"Norge!"

Why is it that he always appears in the worst places?

I reached over the counter and took his shirt in my hand.

"Don't you dare call me that ever again. I'll rip off both of your arms and feed them to you after I beat you to death with them." I whispered, furious.

"S-sorry, Lord-King-Norway-Of-The-Underworld-Who-Will-Kill-Us-All-In-A-Blood-Bath-Massacre-If-We-Don't-Just-Shut-Up." I blinked a few times and let go of him. "P-please don't make me say that all again."

"I like it." I said smugly as he started scanning each of my items. "I think I should go by that now." I smirked and handed him twenty dollars. "I owe you money, don't I?"

"See you Nor-" I shot him a glare before he could finish my nickname. "Lord-King-Norway-Of-The-Underworld-Who-Will-Kill-Us-All-In-A-Blood-Bath-Massacre-If-We-Don't-Just-Shut-Up." I smiled and walked away.

But a voice caught my attention. One that I vaguely recognized.

"No, Fynn. I'd rather not." It was a guy with short black hair. "I don't need the cane, and it makes so much noise."

"But you're blind. And you don't even act like it here." The blonde guy next to him was nagging.

Netherlands' party! There was that guy that woke me up, that was him.

What was his name? Alexander? I've never been good with names.

"You're not giving me enough credit." The guy I recognized was angry. It was like he was trying to convince his father to let him go to a party.

"I agree." I stepped in. "He's brilliant at finding his way around, even if he _is_ blind." The teenager turned his face to me.

"Do I know you?" He asked. "I think I recognize your voice."

"I'm Norway." I stuttered there, but neither of them seemed to notice. "I was that guy who got beat up."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks man." He held up his hand for a high five. I returned it and walked from the store.

I needed to get home, avoid embarrassment in front of the guys, and go talk to England. Then I really needed to sleep, even if it meant having someone bash in my skull to get me unconscious.

"Hej." I murmured and put the food into the fridge. I had already eaten a bag of chips on my way home, so I was barely hungry anymore. "I-I'm off to see England."

"That's cool." I looked around to see that Iceland was gone, so it was only Sweden and Finland. I prayed for Finland to still be cleaning when I got home. I waved yet again and repositioned the wings as I left.

England's house was one of the most brilliant things I'd ever seen. The gardens were perfectly manicured, the gateways were perfectly kept. The trees were filled with fruits ready to be harvested. It was all a beautiful sight in the low sunset.

Despite the bastard that took my humanity away, this was a perfect place.

"Hello sir. The Master is already entertaining a few people. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait." A maid was kind enough to say.

"No, he said that I should come over. Can you please tell me where he is?" I asked and she pointed to a door.

"Go through there and then through the door on your left." I nodded and smiled. While I walked, my anger built up. He was entertaining instead of trying to find a way to reverse me. I felt the bones in my hands shifting like they had earlier when I was looking at Canada.

I slammed open the door and saw the scared men sitting around the table. England was right across from the door, looking only somewhat afraid. He did know his mistake, and he would pay for it.

"You're entertaining?" I asked, menacingly. I guess my speech impediment went away when my blood was boiling. The skin on my hands felt like it was being stabbed a thousand times by a thousand needles. The same happened to the skin on my neck and some of my face.

"A-A-Aurthur," One of the men had his back to the wall. "W-what happened?"

I drew a murderous smile across my face, feeling how sharp my canines were. This time, England got up from his chair and shooed the men from the room.

"OK. I know I'm mistaken, but I searched all last night to find a solution! There wasn't anything." I charged to him and took his collar in my pitch black, shining hand. "Ch-chap! Don't point those claws at me! Please, you could put an eye out with those." I looked back at my hand in surprise.

He told the truth. Claws had already sprouted from my fingertips. They were poking dangerously into the bottom of his neck. He was wearing reading glasses, so I saw my reflection in them.

Black and red scales, varying in size, had raked their way onto my cheekbones and over my temples. Pieces of flesh and something that looked like bones protruded from my hair, creating a what looked like cat ears. They came over my actual ears, somehow, increasing my hearing. My canine teeth stuck out from the rest, making me seem stranger.

But only one thing made me let go of England.

My eyes had flushed from their average, dull gray-blue, where my pupils barely showed.

They had become a fiery red. As bright as fresh spilled blood or fire.

He fell back when I released him and small droplets of blood formed on his neck.

_I did that. I finally turned into a monster._

"I was afraid you would kill me for a second there." I didn't look at him and only looked at the claws and scales on my hands. I usually was a blue monotone person, even the way I looked reflected that.

Now, I was different. I would snap at the littlest thing.

Surprisingly, it was dark out. It was six thirty and the street lights already went on.

"I'll go. Just try to find a way to fix this. I don't care if it takes you all night. Read through every book in your library if you have to, just fix it!" I was hunched over as I walked from the house.

I knew the scales were only temporary, but they felt like the burden of death hanging over me. I stuck my hands in my pockets and hoped for the huge daggers in my hands would shrink back into my fingers.

"Hey kid!" I turned my head to see a small group of adults, maybe five. "Are you going to a costume party?" It was the oldest woman. They approached me.

"Y-yeah." I was nervous that they would become scared. "I d-did the makeup myself."

"Can I touch it?" the other woman said. "I mean the scales."

"Uh, yeah. It took me a few hours." I said as she examined my cheeks and crest.

"Are these contacts?" She asked and looked at my, probably, blood red eyes.

"N-no. I had my eyes dyed a few weeks ago." She nodded and looked to her followers.

"The youth." She shrugged and waved to the people behind her. "Thank you, may I ask your name?"

"Kai. Kai Nandonson." I smiled and put forth my fake name.

"Well, I hope to see you again." She stuck out her hand for me to shake it. I had to draw out my hand, claws and all, to shake it. "That's brilliant." She smiled and they walked away.

_At least some people think it's a costume._ I thought.

No matter how calm I was, or even positive, the claws wouldn't go back into my fingers and my hands wouldn't go back to their normal structure. None of the scales died away either, which frustrated me.

I usually wasn't a man of many emotions, or words. A week ago, I actually counted how many words I said.

27. Pitiful, I know.

I didn't go on the bus, for fear of people actually knowing none of the reptile features were fake.

I walked up the driveway, opened the door and looked inside. Everyone was sitting around the table, even Sealand. They had a seat saved for me.

I put up my hood, ashamed of what I became, and tired to walk into my room.

"Norway!" Finland called. "Please, eat!"

"Not hungry." I called back and finally got into my room. I slumped onto the wall beside my door and unzipped my hoodie. A knock came from the door.

"Lord-King-Norway-Of-The-Underworld-Who-Will-Kill-Us-All-In-A-Blood-Bath-Massacre-If-We-Don't-Just-Shut-Up, can I talk to you." Denmark.

_How did he remember all of that?_

"Please don't." I tapped the wall with a claw. He opened the door anyway.

"It's so dark. I'm going to turn on the light." Even if my eyes were mostly closed, and I didn't have my glasses on, I saw his hand reaching for the light. I clapped my own hand over his as he touched the switch. "Norway. Do you not want me to see you?"

"No."

"Why?" I didn't speak for a long time.

"Because I'm a monster." I said quickly. He moved his hand up on the switch, nevertheless. I turned my face away, determined for no one to see.

"You're kidding!" He said, laughing. "You look epic!" I was so surprised, I suddenly lost all sense of self pity. "That's so cool!" He flicked the bone over my right ear.

"Ow!" I said and batted him away. But my claws were gone.

The bones shifted back to their normal position. The scales stayed, but they looked more like skin, instead of a dragon's arm. I could easily see the features of my hand now.

"Now, come out for dinner, Lord-King-Norway-Of-The-Underworld-Who-Will-Kill-Us-All-In-A-Blood-Bath-Massacre-If-We-Don't-Just-Shut-Up." I smiled and nodded.

When was the last time I _really_ smiled?

I took off the hoodie and shoes. To my relief, my lower half had stayed completely human, even if scales had swirled all the way up to my shoulders. They condensed at the base of my neck.

When I followed Denmark out, Iceland congratulated Denmark on getting me out of my depression, then gasped either in surprise, or horror. I hoped it was the former.

"Norway, tell me you got color contacts." Sweden sighed, almost angrily. I shook my head and took a seat in between Iceland and Finland.

I felt a tug on the bone over my ear. It was painful, but I ignored it. A conversation started and I was sucked into it. I felt normal for once.

I felt like a normal kid, with a normal family. I felt like a teenage boy, instead of a mutant immortal. I knew that this is what was supposed to happen, and I basked in it for once. No one showed the slightest fear in me, not even Sealand.

I felt like I belonged.

Each and every second went by too fast and before I knew it, I was in my bed, typing my password into my computer.

I pulled up my e-mail, and youtube so I could listen to music. Iceland was already sleeping, in his closet room. He had strung up a thick, black, comforter around his room.

I deleted the spam and junk from my inbox and found only one that actually interested me. The subject caught my eye: Dragon Boy.

Hey freak. That was some cool "makeup". I'd advise you to keep off my streets.

-Your worst nightmare.

_What?_

"That's weird." I murmured and deleted it. I closed my computer and set it aside so I could sleep.

Thoughts flitted through my mind, keeping me from sleeping. Each staying only a few seconds, so I couldn't grab onto them. Eventually, I got sick and tired of it all, so I forced my mind to close down. It was a talent I never thought of as "normal", but it was useful.

_She was dead. The gashes through her chest were dripping blood, even if her heart was no longer beating. Tears fell from my eyes onto her face. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to go berserk. It wasn't my fault. I heard a trampling and saw bright fire through the tulips. I felt my heart race and my eyes flush red from fear. They were coming to kill the monster I'd become._

"_Get out here, you beast!" That was Denmark's voice. I couldn't kill someone close to me, and I couldn't run. My wing was broken, I couldn't fly. I tried to get the claws to go back in, but I couldn't. "You killed her!" Denmark broke into the clearing. He had his axe in hand with the other Nordics following right behind. Iceland had bandages over his right eye and most of the right side of his face. I did that. More and more people came into the clearing. Germany and Spain. Both crying because I killed both of the Italys. I held the dead body of my bride in my arms._

"_He's going on a killing spree. Kill him before death befalls us all!" I held her to my chest and spun to see each person closing in on me._

"_Speak, you monster!" I felt something jabbed into my back. I turned to Svalbard, Jan Mayen, Bouvet, and Faroe were all standing in close formation. "Speak!"_

"_I-I d-didn't m-mean to. I-I don't know-" Tears choked me up._

"_Of course you didn't, monster!" Sarcasm dripped from the speaker's words. "Anyone will say that they didn't mean to." I turned to see Cyprus, tears streaking one cheek. She had one eye bandaged. One of her arms was completely gone. I did that too._

"_You will die like the monster you are." I turned and saw America. He was directly in front of me. He took his gun and fired it into my stomach._

_Finally, he took my lover from my arms._

"Norway." My eyes snapped open to see someone else directly in front of my face.

One amber eye, one blue as a tropical ocean.

**A/N2: Translations:**

***Jeg er ute av her.: I'm out of here.**


	22. Struck Dead

**A/N: Cliffhangers are so awesome. I like them a lot. They're so awesome, like Prussia.**

**Well, this is Netherlands' perspective yet again. I'm really happy to get back to her. I also want to write in America's perspective, but that'll have to wait.**

**Also, if anyone's noticed, America and Netherlands' relationship is going really slow, while Norway and her is going really fast. Love vs. Lust.**

* * *

><p>My cheeks were still flaming when I got back to the hotel. I rubbed my cheeks and tried to think of a way to hide my embarrassment. I finally just opened the door and walked past the three sitting on the couch. I'm lucky that I live with people that don't care about my mental health.<p>

"Tje. You OK?" I had my face buried in my sheets when I heard Cyprus' voice.

My glasses were lying right next to my hidden face.

"Please tell, me. I'm worried." She came and sat down next to me. She stroked my hair and I heard the door close.

Without my command, I turned over with a huge smile splitting my face. Laughter slipped from me at first and then it poured from my lips. I punched the air above me I rolled over again until I fell off the bed completely.

"I'm going to call the doctor. You've gone insane." I shook my head amidst the laughing. I finally hopped up happily and took her shoulders. She really looked scared now.

"I just had the best time of my life!" I jumped a few times out of pure giddiness, and immediately tripped over my own feet. Cyprus caught me and I saw a smile invading her face too.

"I haven't seen you this happy, _ever. _What happened?" She asked and my grin grew wider if possible.

"You don't get to know." I giggled a few times as if I was drunk. "It's too awesome for you." I took her hands and spun, spinning her with me. "Have you ever been kissed?"

"Not intentionally." She said warily.

"Well, it's amazing!" I squealed.

"How old are you?" She said as she put me back on the bed.

"I usually say that I'm 16-" I was cut off.

"All of your representatives put together." She asked.

When a country representative is killed, because we're immortal to age, someone else, who was just killed, takes their place. All of their memories are transferred from person to person, as well as scars and tattoos, so usually we don't even know if we were killed. Even the other nation's memories are replaced. Also, in the transfer, things can get lost. Apparently, I had a trade agreement with Japan at one point, but I know nothing of him. I know I had to have died at least once because each time a nation dies, the gender of the representative is switched.

"I don't know. Sometime around 1011 is when my memory starts." I realized that was about a thousand years.

"That's like 950 to 1,000 years. You've never had a kiss?" She asked and I laughed again. "That's sad."

"I need to take a shower. Can you go and talk to the guys for a while?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll go shopping with them." She sighed.

I wandered away and into the bathroom.

When I stripped down, I was looking at myself in the mirror. I always had a weird scar that looked like a burn, covering my right side. It started just under my bust and made it's way to my hip.

I never really remembered how I got it, so I must have gotten it by body transfer. I shook my head and stepped into the warm shower of water. Sometimes, I thought I heard something moving around loudly in the penthouse, but I was just hearing things.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. This time I was sure I heard something, so I charged out of my room clumsily and into the hallway.

Before I knew it, I crashed into something and was on the floor with something on top of me. I shook my head to see sparkling blue eyes and bright blonde hair.

"A-America." I stuttered and remembered that I was still in the towel. "Where are Canada and Cyprus?"

"They're out shopping." He was actually whispering for a change.

"Well this is really embarrassing. I'd prefer if you would get off-" I tried to convince him to lift himself off of me, but he only leaned closer. He leaned so close, that I was afraid to keep talking. He finally closed his eyes and leaned so close are lips almost touched.

"Can I?" He whispered so lightly I even had trouble hearing him.

I was sick and tired of the tempting and finally whispered back.

"Y-yeah." I breathed. Our lips touched and I was instantly shot to heaven. Suddenly, the kiss changed from sweet and innocent to hungry. Both of us yearned for more.

"We're back!" My eyes snapped open and so did his. I pushed him off me and ran back into my room. I waited for Cyprus to walk into my room and ask what happened, but she didn't.

I peeked out to see her walking down the hall. I walked out and leaned on the wall.

"Canada, can I borrow some of your clothes?" I asked and he nodded. I caught the jeans and t-shirt and quickly slipped into them.

I yawned as I walked out into the kitchen. I saw a heel slipping out the door before it closed.

America.

"He's out to pick a fight or something. Probably a testosterone surge or something." Cyprus sat in a chair, completely strait backed. "And I thought I saw Norway at the store. He got pissed off at someone and had them call him Lord-King-Norway-Of-The-Underworld-Who-Will-Kill-Us-All-In-A-Blood-Bath-Massacre-If-We-Don't-Just-Shut-Up."

"That is the most interesting nickname ever. When I go see him tomorrow I'll call him that." I said and looked at the ceiling.

"You need new clothing." Cyprus said out of nowhere. I looked at her from the couch. "I took all of your clothes. You need things that even remotely fits."

"But I don't want them." I whined like a little kid. "And anyway, shopping is torture."

"Not if you're with me." She took my hand and pulled me off the couch. "Now. You're going to get clothing." I stared at Canada threateningly, who ignored me as soon as I looked at him.

"You're wearing a leather skirt." I said as we walked to the bus stop. "Isn't that painful?"

"No. And it makes my butt look good." She smiled and showed her teeth. They were weirdly white.

The bus seems to be the place where awkward silences were born. I saw people eying us like we were the weirdest people they'd seen... because we were.

"How may I help you ladies?" A store clerk walked up to us to greet us, when we walked in the store.. She was unusually happy. Her hair was bright blonde with pink and neon green streaks.

"We can find the things we need on our own." I said kindly. Well, as kindly as a pissed off teenage girl could be.

When she stopped bothering us, Cyprus immediately found the "intimate apparel" section.

"How about this?" She held up a cheetah print lace bra.

"No." I sighed and looked through the things too. "I wish I had matching things. But since I've always been stacked..." I trailed off.

"How about this?" She held up another one that was just as bad.

The next hour and a half went by like this, until I found a few that I liked.

"But their so boring." Cyprus said as she looked at my things. "All stripes and polka dots." She held up a black lace set.

"That isn't half bad." I grabbed it.

"FINALLY!" She sighed. "This is so tedious with you! And now we actually have to get you real clothing." She hit her head a few times on the shopping cart.

"You're the one who decided to take me." I smiled evilly and she shook her head.

"I'll pay you fifty dollars if I can pick out your wardrobe."

"Last time I let that happen, I was put in dresses and beat half to death." She picked up her head and glared at me.

"Fine, just do what I say." I nodded and followed her around.

Two more hours passed and I was in a dressing room with Cyprus.

"You're such a spoil sport." She huffed because I rejected all of the skirts I tried on. "At least try this one." She handed me a skirt that looked like it had suspenders built into it. It was exactly like Ukraine's, except it was black with a thin, white, lines. And it wasn't as long as hers.

"OK." I said slowly. I slipped it on over the blood red sleeveless shirt. "I actually like this one. I think I'll keep it."

"Yes!" She shouted. "Finally." I shook my head as we walked to the check out area.

"This is a lot of things, are you sure you ladies are going to be able to pay?" The person scanned the items and looked.

"Yeah, I have my uncle's credit card." She flashed a platinum card with the name Aurthur Kirkland on it. "He's really wealthy." I smirked and decided that she swiped it at the party.

"Your total is 1,973 dollars and twenty cents." She quickly swiped the card and took the bags.

"You want to walk, or take the bus?" She asked, looking up at the night sky, dotted with stars.

"Let's walk, it's nice out." I said, right after I had a large shiver run through my body. She smiled and we strode past the bus stop.

Our conversation was frivolous. We laughed much of it and had to stop multiple time because I would fall over.

"What was that?" I turned my head because my super-ears, Belgium described them that way, had found a small noise.

"I didn't hear any-" I put my finger on her lips to make her shut up.

"Of course not." I said and listened again. No noise came this time but I still walked slowly into the alley. I knew full well that it was probably a rat, but anything could happen. Finally, another, louder, groan came from behind a dumpster. I rushed to it and found a young man slumped on the wall, the fake fur in his jacket was completely filled with blood, and what looked like claw marks cut through it. I dropped my bags and opened the coat to see more blood. "Call Canada!" I shouted back to Cyprus who was still on the street. "Tell him to bring the car!"

Sure enough, I heard two buttons pressed and her talking, telling Canada to come as fast as possible. I threw the jacket, waterlogged with blood, across the alley. There was glass and metal shards stuck in his skin and bruising over his nose and under his eyes. I pushed my hair back and listened to his heart beat and breathing. Both were happening, but there was no way that he was conscious.

"S-so m-much blood." Cyprus gasped and covered her mouth. "H-how?"

"Stand on the street with the bags and wait for Canada." Just as I was saying it, I heard a car pull up and Canada's voice and footsteps.

I pulled the man over my shoulders and stumbled to the car. I laid him down and put his head in my lap. We sped off.

"The hospital? Or the house?"

"The house." I said quickly and hoped that we weren't to far.

I wiped some of the liquid blood off his face and threw some of the glass shards away. I felt as if I knew him from somewhere.

His hair was vaguely blonde through the dirt and blood.

"Let me carry him." Canada insisted as the car stopped. I nodded and he saw me through the rear view mirror. He got out and ran for me to slip the man into his arms. I lunged out of the car and only barely heard Cyprus gag.

We ran through the lobby and before anyone could even see the man on Canada's back, we were bolting up the stairs.

I don't know how, but Canada turned into a spider and climbed the rails faster that I thought I could run. But I kept up nevertheless.

We burst through the doors on our level and I practically broke down the door to the room. Canada laid him on the kitchen floor.

"Now, who are you?" I said and riffled through the pockets. "America! Come and help this guy!"I shouted down the hall. I ripped open this man's shirt and cut away the cloth. "America!" I was angry as I called for the guy who was probably listening to his music.

"No..." The man whined. I cocked my head to side and wondered why the man had responded. "Just fix me." I peeled open his eyes to see a distant blue.

A blue I'd seen that morning.

"No." I whispered and tore the under shirt off of him. My eyes landed directly on the silver lizard with emerald eyes hanging off a chain. I unhooked it and strung it around my own neck.

_Where was he bleeding the most?_ I thought. _I need to start there._

I wiped all of the blood from him and found claw marks through his side. They didn't look like a domestic animal. He looked like he got attacked by a bear or a lion.

Whipped off my own shirt so it didn't get covered in this nation's blood. And this is why romance between nations is discouraged. If they die, your head is filled with memories of intimacy with someone of the same gender. Or opposite gender, I don't care if you're gay.

"I'm gonna die. Leave me." I heard him groan. Raged filled me to my brim. I drew the back of my hand across his face. The crack made Canada stop in his tracks.

"Shut up!" I growled and he actually met my gaze. "You're going to live. And it you say that one more time, I'll clean you up, and slowly torture you until you die."

"Ooh, bondage." He still kept his sense of humor.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't lash out at him again. I took alcohol over his cuts and burns. He didn't wince, even when I purposely tested his wounds by pressing them. Cyprus was already in the room and Canada was in his.

"Hey," I said after a long silence. He looked up and tried to meet my gaze, but couldn't because of his pain. "Were you the one who carried me in the middle of the night, when I was hungover, beaten half to death, and even through the rain?" He sat up and I started bandaging the claw marks of on his left collarbone.

"And hail." He sighed and moved his leg, which the animal had sliced up too.

"Did they have like weired claws or something?" I asked and my entire chest felt empty, because I knew it must have been Norway. His claws could do the damage, and he could do the rest of damage just with blunt force and agility.

"No dude, I'm not stupid enough to fight a group of mutants without my gun, or knife for that matter. The stuck a white tiger on me." I blinked a few times, unbelieving. "After they jumped me, the started kicking me, then they threw a white tiger in the mix." I chuckled a few times. "I'm serious! That's how I got the bite marks." He had large bites on his left side.

I finished the claw marks on his collar bone and stood up. He stood up with me and got uncomfortably close, because neither of us had shirts on. He trapped me by putting both of his hands on the counter behind me. He stroked my face and scanned my panicked eyes.

"Let's go back to my room." He whispered and leaned so close our lips touched, but only for a fleeting second. "When ever you're ready." He pulled from the heavenly kiss before I wanted it to end. He slunk down the hall into his room, which I would _not_ enter, under _any_ circumstances.

I slid down the cupboards, letting out a huge sigh. How many girls get kissed three times in one day, and by two guys? I pulled out a few pill bottles and downed three pills, dry.

"Three rules." I repeated the exact words I heard in my head after I died. "One: you now go by The Kingdom of The Netherlands. You aren't Spelletje Vos anymore. Two: as a major country, you must attend all world meetings, invited or not. Three: you are _never_ to fall in love." I sighed and smiled. I never knew who that was, I always thought it was god. I even remembered the response I gave. "Sir, what if break one of those rules?" I whispered to myself. "You get to seek your own punishment."

I was so tired, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.  
><em>I had no senses. It was so dark and so silent and so cold, I felt as if I'd died again.<em>

"_I'll issue you new rules." The voice came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "There is still only three."_

"_OK..." I didn't know what was going on._

"_One: Only your closest friend may know your real name, your old human name." I nodded and spun in the nothingness. "Two: If you find someone on the street, injured, you may not bring them to a hospital, you have to take them back to your house and clean them up there."_

"_What about the old rule number two?" I asked lazily. "Do I still have to go to the meetings?"_

"_It's the law now. You have to." He was less stern than before._

"_OK... and what's the third rule?" Not a speck of light got to me._

"_If you fall in love, I'll strike you dead where you stand." Silence._

"_Hey, god?"_

"_I'm not god."_

"_Hey, dude in the sky?" I improvised to make it seem like I was less afraid than I was. "Isn't that a harsh punishment for love? And, anyway, if you aren't god, how will you strike me dead where I stand?"_

"_You don't need to know that."_

My eyes flew open like a gunshot. I was lying in my bed, curled up in my sheets. My kitten and my bunny were curled up with me.

"Hey, Alta. Hey-" I hadn't made a name for my new cat.

"-Twelve-" That was the only word I caught from the conversation. I looked down at the cat.

"Your name is Twelve." I whispered and stumbled up. I slipped on my glasses and exhaled. One more day, that's all I had to put up with them.

I tripped into the shower and grabbed a t-shirt and some sweatpants. I took the pills and did my morning routine. I took my shower and was happy that no one would see my fiery red face. I remembered when I bumped into America.

Oh god. I had to tend to both of their wounds. Norway _and_ America.

"Netherlands. You've been in there a while." It was Canada.

"I was just finishing up. Worried about me?" I smirked and turned off the water.

"A little, and America's in pain." His tone actually made it sound like he was annoyed. I sighed and tugged on my things. I accidentally grabbed the lacy underwear.

"What is it?" I slammed open the door, angry.

"I swear I don't know." He held Kumajiro in his hands. "He says his shoulder hurts." I calmly walked to the living room and saw him holding his shoulder.

_His masculine chest and arms were toned perfectly. His face showed only pain, but it made him that much more handsome. What I would give to- What am I thinking!_

"Hold still." I sighed as I walked around behind him. His left shoulder blade was jutting upwards. "You dislocated your shoulder, idiot." I said as I slammed the heel of my foot down on it.

"ACK! ! !" He shouted and nearly fell off the couch. "Why did you do it that way?"

"I'm not strong enough to do it with my hands." I yawned and pulled a pie from the fridge. "Can you take the bandages off the burn?" I asked as I started cutting the dessert.

"Are you really going to eat that?" Canada asked as I stepped into the front room with a piece of pie in my small fingers.

"I'm hungry. Don't judge me." I said through a mouthful of orange chocolate foam.

I glanced up to see the America's burn was already gone.

"How the hell did that happen?" He shrugged and started peeling the other bandages away. All of his wounds were healed, besides the claw marks. Those would be gone by the next day. "I've never had injuries for more than twelve hours. I wonder if these will scar." He picked at the cuts in his skin, and finally winced.

"They'll be badass scars though." I sighed as I finished the last of the slice. I sat down on his leg and immediately started cleaning each cut. "I heal really fast cause I'm America."

"Yeah, the "super power" of the world." I waved my hands around.

"Thanks."

"You're staring down my shirt." I said quickly. His face flushed slightly and we were silent.

I taped down the last of the cloth and he leaned to speak into my ear.

"Can you blame me?" He stood up and walked into his room.

_Why the hell is this happening?_

In only fifteen minutes, I was ringing the door bell on the Nordics' house.

"Netherlands! It's nice to see you again!" Finland nearly pounced on me. I shook his hand and stepped inside. "Can you take off your shoes?"

"Sure." I slipped off the tennis shoes. "And I brought my own things so I won't waste your's." We smiled at each other. I thought I caught the slightest gleam of fear in his eye, but I must have been seeing things.

"You know where his room is, I hope. He's probably on his computer." Finland smiled and pointed down the hall.

I was only half afraid to open the door, but when I did, I saw the sleeping figure on the bed.

I crouched down in front of him and saw his troubled expression.

"Norway." His eyes shot open.

_Fire._


	23. Red Haired Sin

**A/N: I feel guilty. I feel guilty and have no idea.**

**Moving on, I just realized this. I've written 23 chapters in just under two months. And I don't even write that fast. I've had bruised fingertips and cuts on each finger and I've still insisted on writing. And only for like one person. Not including my sister, I've got my Dutchie who I have not quite figured out yet. And since I only have that one person reviews, not even my parents think that I'm a good writer.**

**Also, I've made a bet with my dad. He says if I can get three more people to review (each from different countries) that he'll read it and probably admit that my writing is good.**

**So, I know that I've got a viewer in Greece, one in Singapore, and one in Saudi Arabia. It'd be cool if you guys would review. Anyone else, I will give you five million dollars in imaginary money if you review.**

**Also, since I've got my Dutchie stalker, everyone from the Netherlands is immediately disqualified.**

**Lastly, this is a really pervy chapter, mainly centered around Norway x Netherlands.**

"I didn't expect you to be that close." He sighed and slipped on his glasses. I noted the rough skin around his eyes. His hands were clumsy as he reached for the light next to his bed. "And I didn't expect you to be here this early."

"It's noon." I brushed some fake dirt off the jeans I was forced into by Cyprus. I was wearing my favorite shirt that I bought yesterday. It was the blood red, sleeveless shirt. It was as if someone had cut all of the sleeves of a dress shirt. I twisted one of the buttons awkwardly while Norway washed his face in the bathroom.

"You look tired." He said and sat down on the bed. "Did you sleep OK?"

"I stayed up until one in the morning. Other than that, I guess I slept well." I sighed and sat down behind him. We had a creepy silence as I unwrapped his wound.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." He burst out. I was surprised by sudden confession. "I really am, I don't know what came over me." He turned around and I saw his eyes were back to their normal blue-gray.

"It's nothing." I sighed. "Denmark probably told all of you that he stole my first kiss." I blushed slightly and looked distantly at the steadily reddening bandages.

"N-no. He didn't tell me that." I blushed again, far worse this time.

"You had my second." I smiled and looked up to see if he was still looking at me. I closed my eyes in relief that he wasn't. "And I really don't think of that as my first kiss. He surprised me with it."

"And so did I."

_Yeah, _I thought,_ the only one that asked was America. You guys are dicks._

"It doesn't matter." I felt my face cool down as I looked at the base of the wings. That was where it was healing the fastest. But there was still muscle exposed. Most of the skin on his back came off, so it would take a long time to heal, unless he suddenly experienced super fast regenerative powers like America.

"Do you hate Spain still?" He asked when I was just finishing up with wrapping him up. I was silent until I was completely done.

"Well of course I do!" I said loudly as I sprung off the bed. "I hate him with every fiber of my being." I tucked my things back into my bag, which sat on the desk that was on the other side of the room from the bed.

"But why?" He was instantly at my shoulder, leaning against the wall. "You are far apart now, why is it that you hate him so much?"

"I don't know! Maybe it's because he forced all of my siblings to work as slaves in his house. Maybe it's because I screwed up so much." I drew in an angry breath. "It might be because he brought his friends over for some "fun" about once a week. I think it might be because he sexually abused me and my sister constantly." My face felt like it was on fire when I realized what I'd said.

Oh god, I didn't mean to say that.

_Hey god? _I thought._ I wouldn't really care if you struck me dead now. I'm pretty embarrassed._

"S-sexually abused?" He asked and I fiddled with another button. I nodded and my cheeks got even hotter, if possible.

"He was really horrible. I know now he must regret it, but I still won't forgive him. I mean-" I was cut off when something touched my lips. It was Norway.

I didn't know what to do, so I just rolled with it. Before I knew it, we were making out, heavily. He frantically unbuttoned my shirt as I backed up to the bed. My knees buckled as they hit the edge of the bed. He wasn't even holding himself above me. He threw my shirt to the wall and started to find the back of my bra to unhook it. I only had one thought running through my head.

_Thank you, whoever controlled my hand this morning. I love you for picking the fancy underwear._

"OK, now I _know _I'm interrupting something." My head whipped around to see Denmark at the door again.

I pushed Norway off of me and re-hooked my bra. I grabbed my shirt and slipped it on over shoulders. I knew what I did was wrong, so I had to go, and not see any of the guys.

"Sorry, I need to leave." I grabbed my bag and walked from the room. I was still buttoning up my shirt when I walked into the living room. I took the coat I borrowed from Cyprus and slipped my shoes on my feet without tyeing them.

I opened the door and rushed out, waiting to hear Noway call for me to come back, but he didn't. I nearly ran to the bus as it pulled up. I slipped the leather coat on and trudged into the tube of metal.

_I can't go to the hotel room,_ I thought._ I can't go talk to someone about this. They'd probably have it float around until it got to Prussia, who has enough blackmail on me already. I think I'll just get my tattoo filled in._

"Hey," I jumped when a voice came from next to me. "Nice hickey."

_Why did it have to be Greece?_

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked as I looked at him. He smiled, seeming tired. He stuck out his hand and pointed to a spot on my collarbone and also to a spot further down on my chest. I looked down in surprise and saw that I did indeed have small round bruises. "Oh god." I closed my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. His innocent voice made the situation worse.

"None of your business." I sighed and looked out onto the street to see that where the bus stopped next would be where I would get off. "And this is my stop." I sighed and stood up.

"As it is mine." He smirked and walked away with me. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I don't see why." I walked quickly to the tattoo parlor. "It's my personal life."

"Was it Japan?" I looked at him, as confused as ever. "Oh, it was America, right?" I decided to lie to get him off my back.

"Yeah, sure. Me and America had sex, now leave me alone." He smirked and practically skipped away. I had the same feeling to him that I did with Norway. "I have this horrible feeling that this will come back to bite me in the ass."

I walked in to see a man with shoulder length black hair. His eyes were brown.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He sighed as I walked up to him. "Are you here for a new tattoo?"

"Nah, I still haven't got the old one done yet." I sighed and looked down at the counter. "And I kinda wanted to get a few helix piercings."

"We can do that. It's actually a pretty slow day."

I was happy for the pain to distract me from my predicament. I was overjoyed when the roses turned out. I got them silver, black and blue. That was pretty much the color scheme of my life.

"These are surprisingly comfortable." I said as I played with the dark, think hoops up the sides of my ears. "Thanks man." I smiled and waved to him as I walked from the door.

And as soon as I left, I found myself trying to forget that morning. I couldn't help but think what would have happened if I didn't run like a coward. Would something big have happened? Or would every moment I had to spend with him become awkward?

"Ug!" I shouted and threw my hands into the air. "This is so stupid!" I was already walking down the hall to the hotel room. "How did I make here so fast?" I asked accidentally.

When I opened the door, my thoughts about Norway were wiped when I heard the strangest fragment of a conversation.

"-And his hair curl is his genital sensing radar." Cyprus was leaning against the wall in the kitchen. "When ever anyone is near him, and they aren't wearing underwear or something, he knows. It's creepy."

"And this is why I hate walking in on conversations. I'm always screwed over." I sighed and dropped my bag next to the door.

"Ah Netherlands!" A new voice sighed from the couch. "We've been waiting for you." He had bright red hair and deep blue-green eyes.

"Scotty!" I smiled happily and hugged him. "I haven't seen you since-" I thought for a long time.

"The last world meeting." He sighed.

"Sorry man. I've been busy." He nodded as if he understood.

"You two know each other?" America asked. He was still sitting on the couch. As soon as my gaze met his, I felt guilty. He had no idea what just happened with me and Norway.

"When I was under Spain's rule, he helped me and the kids out." I sighed and tried stay calm while looking at America. I slipped off my leather jacket and walked into the kitchen.

"You say "the kids" like an old woman." Canada laughed a bit as he talked. I smiled and took a beer from the fridge. "This reminds me of that song, by the Barenaked Ladies."

"What, Alcohol?" I smiled and popped the cap off the bottle. "I thought that drinking just to get drunk was a waste of precious booze." I sung a lyric and the guys laughed. "And anyway, yeah of course I sound like an old woman, the were practically my children."

"You don't drink like an old woman." I flipped off America and took a long drink.

"Well, yeah." Cyprus finally spoke up. "She's fifteen. Well, her body is at least." She laughed. "I never actually got your birthday."

"April 30th." I said and swung myself onto the table.

We made different forms of conversation for a while. A lot of it was the five of us having heated "debates" over something minor like tattoos or how much each of us can drink.

"Have you quit smoking?" Scotland asked me as I took a sip of my third beer.

"No, the meds they have me on reduce the cravings somewhat. But once I'm off the antibiotics I'll be smoking again, I can guarantee it." I glanced at the clock and saw that it was surprisingly late.

"I should be going." Scotland sighed and picked himself off the couch. It was like he could read my mind. "See you guys around." He chuckled and walked from the room.

"He's a really cool dude." Cyprus admitted. "I really didn't want to like him, but he's awesome. I bet Prussia and him would make good friends." I nodded and America passed by me.

"I need to talk to him." He grunted and nearly slammed the door behind him.

"Jeez," Canada appeared right behind me. "He's acting like me and France."

"What up with you and France?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We got into a fight and now he's avoiding me. It's kind like England and America." He put his hands on his hips. "I wish these things wouldn't happen."

"But they do." I tossed the beer bottle into the trash and groaned at the state of the kitchen. It was disgusting, just like the rest of the apartment. "I'm going to start cleaning." I sighed and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I walked into my room to put on the sweat pants and t-shirt I was wearing earlier.

Because of my OCD, I cleaned far into the night. Around 1:30, America walked in. His nose was broken and he was clutching his side.

"Are you OK?" I asked and he avoided my gaze to walk into his room. He wasn't in the mood to talk, so I didn't follow him.

When I was cleaning the front room, I found a leather wallet. I opened it to see a picture of the only red head I knew. It was his ID.

"Kirk Kirkland." I snickered. "Poor guy. Oh, never mind. This is old." I looked down at the date. It was ten years old. I flipped through each thing. His credit cards, more things. I pocketed twenty dollars. I took another ID in my fingers. "Cyn Riddell." I whispered and scanned the card. It was recent, last year maybe.

But as I dug through the rest of it, my fingers fell upon a cold, metal ring. I pulled it out and saw a black stone on sliver metal. The black was surrounded by white in four corners.

_A wedding ring?_

"Well, he did have a ring on earlier. Is it possible that he got married and then divorced? Or did his wife die?" I walked around with the ring held above my head. It glittered in the light. "Well, he'll come back for his wallet." I sighed and grabbed the mop.

As I thought, the door cracked open in a few minutes.

"Netherlands?" He whispered when he caught sight of me, swallowing the pills for my eyes. "Why are you still awake?"

"I've got nothing to do. And I was cleaning." I sighed. "Cyn." His face suddenly dropped. "Yeah, I raided your wallet, you should know me by now."

"Do you see why I changed my name?" He smiled nervously. "Cyn Riddell is so much better."

"And I found something else." I was so relaxed, I felt somewhat tired. "Who's the lucky lady?" I smirked as I held up the ring and he looked down, sadly.

"Could I have that back?" He asked and I tossed it to him.

"But who?" I pestered. I knew it was wrong, but I really wanted to know. He didn't look at me for the longest of times.

"Y-you." He stuttered. I was stunned. I couldn't formulate thought on that matter. Scotty had always been a free spirited man, kinda like me. He wouldn't want to get married even if the other option was death.

I started laughing out of nowhere. He looked at me, astonished.

"Oh god no, Scotty." I said loudly. "There's no way in _hell_ I'd marry you. And vice versa." I looked up to see his face, relieved.

"You don't know how much stress you just saved me. My boss has been bugging me to marry you for years. He won't listen to me." He chuckled and we both laughed. We laughed for longer than I thought possible. "And I'm like your uncle, so it wouldn't really work out."

"I hope you know, once you tell your boss I turned you down, he's going to go to my boss. And then he'll say it's a good idea..." I trailed off, spun my finger in the air like a spiral staircase, and whistled.

"Snowball effect." He muttered. "You need to go to sleep. It seems like your trying to kill yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"Kill myself." I scoffed, "You know how many times I've tried that." He nodded and started to count on his fingers.

"The time you hanged yourself, the time you jumped off the tallest tower in the world, the countless times you shot yourself." He smirked and looked up from his fingers. "There to many to count."

"214." I let out a huge breath.

Despite popular belief, countries can kill themselves at will. All the blood is sucked back to us and we live again. When I did it the first time, the man who I thought was god addressed me.

"_You tried to kill yourself." He was disappointed._

"_Yeah, I'm sick of being a nation. I hate my new house, with that tomato bastard. He hurts me way to much." I yelled._

"_You took the offer. And now you have to suffer until you die."_

That's what happened. I had a headache for the next week from shooting myself in between the eyes. After a while of killing myself regularly, the pain receded. It was like a hangover, just a death hangover. I had even succeeded in drowning myself a few times. But my favorite method was to shoot myself behind the ear. It provided release quickly.

"Well," He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. He had blood flecked on his face and clothes. "Sleep. You need it." I nodded and threw myself onto the couch.

There, I fell away from the world fast.


	24. Marrige and Magic

**A/N: America's perspective! ~jumps in happiness~**

**So, does anyone oppose to Netherlands' hatred anymore? No? I didn't think so.**

**This is just after America went charging after Scotland, saying he need to talk to him.**

**And, I'm pretty surprised I could write it so fast. I'm impressed with myself.**

**I think that's it.**

The door slammed harder than I expected. I glanced around and saw the red head smirking through closing elevator doors. I squinted and grinned evilly. If it's a challenge he wants, it's a challenge he'll get.

I leaped through the doors to the stairs. I didn't even bother with the stairs. I jumped over the rail and landed on another, a floor down. I did this until I could safely hit the floor. I bolted out the doors and saw him sticking out his tongue by the doors.

I ran and felt the cuts opening up on my side and shoulder. I threw open the door and looked around for him. God, he did this when we both live at England's house. Sneaky bastard.

Orange caught my attention and I tore after it. I turned into an alley and looked around it. Smoke was rising from behind a few boxes. I skidded to find a piece of paper tacked to the wall, smoldering away.

"To late." It read. There was a smirking face next to it that looked uncannily like Netherlands. It was looking slightly up, at the top of the building behind me. I spun to see Scotland, waving, from atop the roof.

"Dude!" I muttered and climbed on the boxes so I could reach the fire escape ladder. "How the hell are you this fast?" I leaped onto the roof and saw him, two buildings away, climbing up brick like a spider.

I ran across the buildings and jumped for another fire escape. I stared down at the man clinging to the brick, 15 stories up.

"You've got no where to go, old man." I sneered and grinned evilly.

"Oh, I don't think so kid." He winked and push off of the red building. He fell from my sight and I heard a loud noise, indicating he hit the ground.

"Oh god." I whispered. "I just watched someone kill themselves." I quickly made my way down to the ground to see a horribly disfigured and bloody corpse. Blood flecked the sides of the alley where I stood. There was no chance he was alive.

The blood started to creep down the walls. But it also was flying off the walls. To my horror, all the blood creeped through the alley and back to the body. His flesh reattached to the muscle and I heard him draw in a breath.

He stood up as I fell back to the ground. He stretched and made a high pitched squealing noise that I didn't expect to come from him.

"Please don't make me jump off another building." I asked and held his hand out to help me up. "Now what did you want to talk to me about? You followed me until I was forced to kill myself."

"W-weren't you just dead?" I was terrified from all of the deaths happening before my eyes in the past. But none of them had come back like this.

"Yeah. Suicide does that to a person, now get up." I took his hand shakily and almost pulled him down as I pulled myself up. "What did you want to ask, and I'll tell you about suicide later."

"No. I want to know what just happened." I demanded. He sighed and dug in his pockets for something. He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth.

"When nations commit suicide, that happens." He pointed to the spot where he was just lying, dead. "The only shame is, that when you heal, it only heals the wounds you obtained by killing yourself." He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing bandages. "My country got bombed a few days ago. It was a military accident, but it did enough damage to effect me."

If enough physical damage is done to the country, it open wounds or creates an ailment to the representative. England still thinks my coughing up blood is connected to tornado alley or something, but it was something I had when I was human.

"That is a shame." I sighed and steadied myself against the wall. He nodded as he took a long smoke of his cigarette.

"I saw how you look at her." He said out of the blue. He was talking about Netherlands.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied. He calmly walked over to me. His figure tightened up and he grabbed my collar. Despite his small figure, he was able to lift me off my feet and push me against the wall.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He growled. "If you lay one finger on her, without her say so, and I'll gouge out your eyes with a red hot fire stoker. I'll remove all the muscles from your arms and legs one by one and carve intricate Celtic designs into your bones. And finally I'll slowly open up your chest cavity, remove each of your ribs one by one, and slowly remove parts of your organs and feed them to you until you die." He hissed a bit at the end, which freaked me out even more.

_Big brother complex, much._

"I-I swear, I asked last time!" I wished I hadn't said it as soon as the words escaped my lips.

"What did you do to her!" He almost yelled and practically punched my throat as he slammed me into the wall. The breath was knocked out of me. Traces of fear laid deep in his eyes.

"I only kissed her, I swear!" My voice trembled because of my lack of air. "Nothing else!" He dropped me to the ground. My knees collapsed and I started breathing hard.

"What did you want to talk to about?" He asked yet again. His voice was hard and cold. He was still angry.

"Netherlands. But you pretty much covered it." I stumbled to my feet and rubbed my head. "But I'd like to know more about suicide. Watching someone kill themselves is brutal." I sighed and he chuckled.

"Just wait 'till you find Netherlands lying on the floor with a gunshot wound behind her ear." He sighed, completely relaxed, while I was frozen. "I've found her like that about ten times."

"What reason would she have to kill herself?" I asked. His face filled with fury again. This time, he walked to me in a fighting stance.

His foot shot out and hit me in the nose; I felt it break. As he tried to take another swing, I grabbed his foot and twisted it in a hope to break his ankle. He spun with his foot, kicked my jaw, and landed squarely on his feet without even taking his hands out of his pockets.

"You have no idea how horrible her past is, do you?" He asked as I charged at him. His fighting style was familiar in some way, and the way he looked, with a cigarette in his mouth and his muted rage filled face reminded me of someone. I couldn't place the deja vu. "You just assume that your wonderful little life has been blessed to everyone, don't you?" I managed to punch his stomach, which was already torn open.

I went at him again. I almost caught him in my arms, but he jumped up and wrapped his forearms around a metal bar I used to get down from the top of the building. He dropped back down and kicked me in my side, where I felt the claw marks open up fully.

_He's not using his hands at all._

I cornered him at the back of the alley and tried to break his nose like he broke mine. A panicked look flashed over his eyes. He jumped up and placed his hand on my shoulder. He pushed himself up and over me as I tried to punch him. My hand landed in the brick wall. I heard the crack of at least three of my knuckles.

_He fights just like Netherlands!_

"I should have known." He laughed. "You're too stupid to know what's going on!" He paused and stared at his left hand. "Damn, my glove's dirty now."

"You taught Netherlands how to fight, didn't you?" I asked as I cradled my broken hand. "That's her signature move, flipping over someone."

"Taken a leaf from my book, I see." He sighed and approached me. "She's tried to kill herself because of how much she was abused as a kid. First by Germania, for being clumsy, and second by Spain. Spain abused her emotionally and physically. Verbally and mentally. She won't ever forget the scars he gave her, and she'll never see the world quite right either. She'll always think of it as a bunch of people out to get her. Have you noticed, if you touch her neck or anywhere on her spine, she'll freak out?" I shook my head, noticing that I was being cornered. "Well, don't try it. She'll break your neck."

"I could believe that." I muttered and leaned against the wall. He still had the cigarette poking from his mouth.

"_And_, she's gone through torture you wouldn't be able to imagine." His blue-green eyes were the darkest I'd seen on most nations.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he shook his head.

"She was sexually abused as I kid." His voice was stony. I tried as hard as I could now to gasp. "I learned this from Spain. He would take a whip to her back, and "play house." He's a disgusting man, and I feel all the sympathy for her. I couldn't do anything, because I knew nothing of it." I stared at nothing, trying to comprehend being whipped, day after day.

"I wish someone knew. I wish someone would have helped her." My eyes refused to focus when I looked back at him.

"Have you ever seen her back? Or her right side for that matter." He asked and I shook my head at the strange inquiry. "He set her on fire. Purely for his entertainment. The second time was when I was in his presence. That's when I started to help her and the kids."

_Fire?_

"Those caused the large scar on her side." He continued. "Her entire back is a minefield of scars from the lashings she's taken. Most of the nations have scars dotting us, but her's are different." I stood frozen. "Now do you realize why she's tried to kill herself?"

"Y-yeah." I murmured. He smirked and nodded.

"I'm out of here. I need a drink." He wrapped his spindly fingers around a water pipe. "And, let Netherlands tend to your wounds. I'm pretty sure your fingers are broken." He vanished into the night.

"You're a spider." I whispered and looked up.

I clutched my bleeding side, wiped some of the blood from my nose, and trudged through the streets. My bare feet crunched on broken glass. He had led me south, but not far. My right hand swayed at my side, broken and limp. I wouldn't be able to use it for a few days.

I didn't get stares from anyone as I walked through the lobby and stepped into an elevator. I rode up, yearning for my bed.

Netherlands was kneeling in the kitchen, cleaning, when I opened the door.

"Are you OK?" She asked. I avoided her and nearly ran into my room from shame.

I fell onto my bed and groaned. Every bit of me ached. My joints were killing me for jumping down the steps, I pulled a ton of muscles and I must have torn at least two.

Sleep called me as I closed my eyes.

_The black around me was so thick, I felt nothing and saw nothing and heard nothing. I remembered this. I came here right after I died as a human. Here is where I got the rules._

"_Hello nations." The voice came from all around me. "This is going out to all of you, not just one or two. I've decided to mix things up." The voice chuckled. "Now, if one of you dies by the hand of another nation, there is no possible way for that nation to come back. The government of said nation will fall as well, so the land will be up for grabs. I'm sick and tried of wars and then having them start again after the country is revived." I tried to see my hand through the black, but it didn't work. "Although, if you are killed by a human, the same rule applies. Someone will replace you, as well as accidents like getting hit by a bus or having a heart attack. Unless, a nation is driving said bus. Then you will not come back." As soon as the idea of suicide popped into my head, he started speaking again. "The same rule with suicide applies. The damage done by the attempt will be reversed and you will only suffer minor pain as before. This is purely for my amusement, to see who is killed first and who comes out on top." I spun yet again. "Well then, little nations, emotional mortals, my pons, have a good time killing each other for one last time."_

I refused to open my eyes until I found that I was actually awake. I shook myself and fell out of my covers. A groan escaped my lips and I pulled my self up. I stepped into the bathroom and looked at my horrid appearance.

My nose was still broken and horribly crooked. I wrenched it back into place and sighed. I had scabs around my eyes from where my glasses cut me. My hair was filled with sweat and dirt. I tried to run my fingers through my hair, but pain shot through my hand. It was still broken.

"How am I still hurt? I heal so fast!" I whispered to myself. I centered my thumb in between my knuckle, one at a time, and squeezed so I could straiten the bones in my hand. A loud crack came from them, and I winced each time.

In the middle of my shower, I heard the phone ringing, obviously someone picked it up because it grew quiet.

I wanted to know who called so I turned off the water, dried off, and put pants on before I walked into the front room. Netherlands was standing in the kitchen with the phone to her ear.

"No. There's no way in hell I'd marry him." She sighed and dropped the dish she was washing into the drying rack. She had crutches under her arms so she could stand without moving around. "I don't care if it's beneficial. I refuse to be bonded to someone and trapped in a marriage." She sighed and pulled her hair back and tied it into a bun. "If you want the countries to be linked, marry his boss yourself." I heard a shriek from the other side of the line.

"No! You imbecile!" Netherlands' boss' voice sprung from the phone. I sat down at the table with Canada. He was watching his cereal so he wouldn't have to look at Netherlands.

She put the phone back to her ear and made a face.

"He's like a brother. I couldn't marry him. If you never noticed, I'm a prude!" I chuckled and she shot a dagger-like stare at me. "Well there aren't that many woman in Europe! So I'm not _that_ lucky."

Cyprus slipped around her and grabbed a jug of milk from the fridge.

"Oh no. Don't hang up on me. I refuse to-" She stopped talking mid-sentence. She calmly laid the phone on the counter, but muted rage filled her.

In one swift movement, she slammed her fist down on it, and it broke into about five pieces. She brought her fist up, past her head and smashed it again. She did this over, and over, and over again until we all heard the bones in her hand crack and saw the blood dripping off the counter.

"Stop." I heard Scotland's voice but I didn't know where from. He appeared instantly as he hopped off the counter and grabbed her wrist. "You've broken you hand, your phone,_ and the counter_."

Truth be told, the granite counter top had a huge piece missing from it.

"He's already making preparations." She sighed. I had no idea what was going on, but Cyprus gasped. "Two months. That's all I've got." I connected the dots and gasped myself.

_She's going to be wed in a few months. _I thought._ But to whom?_

"Then you should have the ring. It'll keep guys from hitting on you." Scotland murmured. He pulled something from his back pocket. She clutched at him, shaking. I saw no tears, and she was completely silent, so she couldn't be crying. "Bunny, calm down."

"Don't call me that." She muttered. She was raging, but she was to stoic to let anyone see it. "I hated it then, and I hate it now." She said into his chest.

France may be her big sister, but he was no match for Scotland. He actually tried to help her.

Scotland was the one facing us. He lifted his hand off her back and shooed us. We quickly got up and walked down the hall into Cyprus and Netherlands' room.

"America, what the hell did you do to your hand?" Cyprus asked and I looked down at my broken, bleeding knuckles.

"For that matter, what the hell happened to you as all of you?" Canada's English wasn't as good as his French, but he still worked on it.

"I got in a fight at, like, midnight. I missed the dude and punched a wall on accident." I grumbled. "I don't know why I haven't healed yet."

"Let me see your hand." Canada brought down a bag from on top of a wardrobe.

"I'll let Netherlands do it later." I sighed and tucked the bag behind my back. It was Netherlands' mailbag.

"This is boring." Cyprus sighed and jumped on Netherlands' bed. "America, get over here." She kissed the gem on her bracelet and the room went black. "Rajah! Turn the lights back on!" She said loudly. The room was illuminated, revealing a large, orange and white, furry mass with black stripes through it.

"TIGER!" Canada shrieked and scrambled to the wall, back on his hands and feet. Cyprus smiled and stroked the large cat.

"Rajah won't hurt you." She smiled. "She's my Familiar. I use magic." I twitched a few times. "No, not black magic. I'm not insane, like England." She clenched her hand into a fist and released it to reveal a piece of wood sitting in her palm. "With Rajah here, I can do this. Now, come over here."

I stood up, shakily. I stepped over and sat down, wary of the animal's face right next to mine.

"Now. Your hand isn't broken anymore, is it?" She asked and my gaze shot to my hand.

The skin over my knuckles was dark tan, but my hand was the right shape. I softly moved my fingers, because they were stiff, but they were unbroken. I didn't even know that she'd done it.

"Man," I whispered in amazement. "How'd you do that?" She stayed silent and only smiled in the evil way she always did. "You're creepy." I said as I shoved myself off the ground.

"And your nose is fixed too." The tiger leaped onto the bed and curled around Cyprus. She was only half it's size.

"Thanks..." I trailed off as I reached for the doorknob. "I'm going to go and try to figure some things out."

I crept out of the room silently and tip-toed down the hall.

I peeked around the corner and saw Netherlands and Scotland sitting at the table in the kitchen. She had her hand intertwined in his across the table. I recalled when she had grabbed my hand like that and blushed. She was one of the only people to ever even know of me crying. She wasn't meeting his eyes.

"It'll be OK. I won't force you into anything, and I won't make you do anything you don't want to. I won't be like Spain." He smiled and offered her a cigarette. She took it and took a long smoke.

"That's not the main reason I don't want to marry." She smirked. I was slowly connecting the dots, but they spoke to fast for my mind to keep up.

"What is it? Are you afraid your husband will keep you from dating others?" He asked and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, I'll let you date all the men you want. I'll be the stay at home mom if you want. While we're married, you can do what you want."

"If I marry you... I just can't. I can't commit." I finally figured it out.

_SHE'S MARRYING SCOTLAND! ? ! ? ! ? !_


	25. Memories of a Burn

**A/N: Hello, my little readers!**

**I really hope that I won't have this out in like one day like I did the last one. I hope I have time to write in detail, like the last one, just a lot slower.**

**This is in Netherlands' perspective BTW. It's exactly where America left off. This is still the conversation between Scotland and her.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Oh, one last thing. There's a flash back she has when she goes into surgery, it goes into detail with her burn scar. And, her dream about her past is not at all historically correct. I don't think that Spain had rule over the countries in South America when it had rule over Netherlands, but for the sake of the story, let's just pretend.**

"I always figured you were afraid of commitment." He chuckled and I broke his gaze as he rocked back in his chair. "That's good, 'cause so am I." I smiled and started to laugh as well. "And it's not like we'll actually be married! Neither of our bosses want to throw a huge wedding. They'll probably get the pope from my country and the alcohol from yours' and then we'll be wed!" I laughed again, avoiding hitting my hand on anything. "We could be like Miria and Isaac from that one anime. We'll be thieves! And the worst ones out there! Stealing from the earth itself!"

"Stop, alsjeblieft, je vermoord me!" I had already fell onto the floor laughing because he had leaped up onto the table and struck a ridiculous pose.

"But I got you to laugh." He smirked as he held his hand out for my to take. He pulled me up and I shook my head to get the hair out of my eyes. "That was my goal."

"You're an idiot." I laughed. Something cold and wet stroked my hand and my entire arm went all tingly. "ACK! ! !" I shouted and looked down. I saw a tiger at my left side, licking my hand.

"Is that a tiger?" Scotland asked, obviously nervous.

"It's Rajah, Cyprus' Familiar." I muttered and turned to see Cyprus walking over to me. "Isn't she pretty?"

"She's _deadly_." Canada said, more pronounced in his fear. "She was just licking your blood because she has a taste for it."

"Well," I lifted my previously broken, left hand. "I don't think that _this_-" I clenched my fist tightly and flexed my fingers. "-Is that bad. Yes, she just fixed my hand." I twisted it and moved each of my fingers separately. It worked as good as new, I just had some horrible scarring where the metal and glass and granite ripped apart my skin.

I smiled and walked back into the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes.

The phone rang when I was in the middle of a dish.

"Hey, America!" I said loudly. "Toss me my phone." He reached for my second cell phone and threw it to me. I opened it up and saw the caller ID. West. I flipped it open. "Germany, why are you calling me?"

"I heard you're getting married." He said bluntly. He sounded tired, like someone woke him up to call me.

"Yeah. It's arranged. I didn't agree, my boss did." I sighed and stuck the phone between my shoulder and my ear. "And I know that wasn't the reason to call. I know we're still on bad terms from the war."

"There's a world meeting tomorrow." Subtlety was never his strong suit. "About the message we all got last night."

"Oh yeah." I whispered. I immediately thought of the voice, saying we were his pons. "Wait. What's tomorrow's date?"

"The ninth, why?" I sighed in relief.

"Thanks man. I would have had to skip it if it was one day later." I said and finished the dishes. "I'll tell the guys about the meeting."

"Bruder wants to know if he's invited to the wedding." Germany chuckled.

"No." I hung up immediately. "Everybody!" Everyone looked at me, even Scotland who was halfway out the door. "There's a world meeting tomorrow. About the message we got while we were sleeping last night."

"Uh-huh." Cyprus tried to tear her gaze from the book she was reading.

"Cool." I could have sworn America winked at me.

"M-kay." Canada sighed.

"Sure thing." Scotland looked at me. "Good luck in surgery." I smiled reassuringly and nodded a few times. "Don't go killing yourself."

"I won't." I smiled and he closed the door behind him.

I looked up to see America covering Canada's mouth without even looking at him. I chuckled and pushed up my glasses.

"Who wants to go to the hospital with me?" I asked. Cyprus only shook her head and Canada did the same. "Don't all volunteer at once, guys."

"I'll go." America go up from the couch. He was bruised all over and the cuts in his shoulder and side had only barely scarred over. I nodded and shrugged on Cyprus' leather jacket. America pulled on a shirt and his new bomber jacket, which looked exactly like the old one.

We headed out the door in silence and made it all the way to the bus stop.

"Oh, America." I remembered the necklace I'd taken from him the other day. "When you got beaten to a pulp, I had to take this so it wouldn't get damaged." I unhooked the lizard necklace and took his hand so I could give him back what is rightfully his.

"No, you keep it." He said and stared into my horribly colored eyes.

"Didn't Native America give it to you?" I asked, thinking of the woman that helped America when he was still a child. She was like Germania to Prussia and Germany, or Roman Empire for the Italys.

"I insist. She'd want you to have it." He smiled and didn't let go of my hand. I looked ahead of me and saw that we had skipped the bus entirely and we were approaching the hospital.

My back arched slightly and my shoulders dropped. I instinctively went into a fighting stance as disinfectant fumes filled my nose. I tried not to twitch as I sat down in the waiting room.

"What's wrong?" He whispered and I twisted both of my hands in my t-shirt.

"I had a lot of experience with acids and other things when I was little." I stroked the faint scars on my wrists. "I burned off quite a bit of my skin while I cleaned Spain's house." To my surprise, America didn't scoff or laugh, he stayed completely still. "And I deadened some of my sense of taste up until last year." I sighed and he nodded.

"That's perfectly reasonable." He sounded so very mature. I couldn't believe it was actually America.

"Miss Vos, please come up to the counter." I smiled and stood up. I checked my balance and walked swiftly to the counter. "Can you please fill out this form up here." She slipped a few pieces of paper to me and a pen.

"Here?" I asked and she nodded.

I started filling out the papers, starting with the medical ones.

_Have you ever had heart problems? _Yes.

_Have you ever had a stroke? _Yes.

_Do you have any neurological problems? _Yes.

_If so, please specify: _Dyslexia, Insomnia, Verbal Tourette's Syndrome (surpassed), Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

I answered the next two pages in the same fashion. I looked at the last page, personal questions. I filled out my birthday truthfully. 450 April 30. That actually was the point where I came into existence, even if the country was there already, and even if I couldn't remember it.

I stared at the marital status. I sadly put a check in the box with "Engaged" next to it. I went down the page and filled in my relatives names, placing "Deceased" after each one. I slid it back over the counter.

"Oh! You're the country representative we've been waiting for." I nodded and she scanned the page. "I'm sorry, but you need to fill in the name of your fiancé." I sighed and brought the paper back to me.

I found the line I purposely omitted and wrote "Cyn Riddell" on it.

"Sorry, we need to put more information in on you." The reception said while she scanned the paper. She put the data into the computer. "You're a lucky woman. You've got a good looking husband ahead of you. You don't see that many red-heads around here do you?"

"Thanks." I sighed and she led me down a hall and up a few flights of stairs. She brought me into a hospital room with a bed in it.

"If you could please change out, we'll see to you as soon as possible and we'll prep you for surgery." She said quickly and smiled.

"Alright. But could you let up the guy who was in the waiting room? I'm afraid I'll get so very bored. He's my best friend." I asked and she scrunched up her eyebrows.

"I'll see what I can do." She sighed and walked out of the door. And that meant, "there's no way in hell".

I quickly stripped and pulled on the medical gown. I put my clothing and bag into the drawers next to the bed and took out my laptop. I only typed into it when a doctor walked in carrying a clipboard.

"Hello Miss Vos." She smiled and stood at the side of my bed. "I'm sorry, but I need to do a physical. We can't proceed with the surgery quite yet."

"Fine." I muttered and allowed her to touch me.

At one point, she ran her fingers down my spine to see if I had scoliosis. Her light fingers sent huge alarms though my brain. I was angry that she had to see my scars. The scars from the whip had drowned out any other ones. None of them had ever healed over.

"Well." She sighed as I sat back. For the entire time, it had taken all of my self control not to break her neck. "I definitely can not give you a clean bill of health." She listed off all the things that were wrong with me, like irregular heartbeat and such.

"That's what 1,500 years does to a person." I stated and she stared at me. She knew what I was talking about, but it was the first time she'd heard it. We were silent for a few minutes.

"If I could just ask, where did you get the scars on-" She was speaking quickly so I couldn't cut her off, but my blood boiled as soon as she started the sentence.

"Get out." I warned.

"But I just wanted to know why-" I interrupted her again.

"No! Just get out!" I shouted and she scurried away. I sighed and picked up my computer.

"Uh, ma'am." My gaze shot to a male nurse at the door. "I was told to tell you what's going to happen. And then I need to put you out cold."

"Come in. Just don't ask any personal questions." He nodded and sat on the end of my bed.

He talked about what would happen in surgery, and what would happen afterwards.

"I see that you've gained your balance quicker than expected." He sighed as he inserted the IV into my arm.

"You know what kid?" I said out of the blue. "I want you to be my nurse for the rest of the time I'm here. You're very kind and understanding."

"Well, I've had my fill of questions too personal for the workplace." He smiled and checked my heart rate. "I'm gay if you couldn't tell."

"I could. I still like you." I smiled and he drew liquid into a syringe.

"I'll see you in a few hours. And you'll have a dream, so remember to come back to the real world." He stuck the needle into my IV. I knew what he meant, he was telling me not to die. "Good night."

My head hit the pillow and my last thought filled my mind.

Did America _really_ just give me his most treasured possession?

_I yawned and patted Luxembourg's blonde hair. He was so cute when he slept. I kissed his forehead one last time before creeping away from his room. I flattened the dress I was in and walked down the hall to find Belgium._

"_Hey, Netherlands." I turned my head to see Ecuador standing in a doorway. "Belgium was looking for you, but she fell asleep on me." I took the small child from his arms._

"_Thanks Ecuador. I really don't want any of you guys wandering around right now." I stroked Belgium's soft hair. "Spain's having a huge argument with his boss and loosing, so I don't want you guys to get the brunt of his anger."_

"_Well, I don't want you to get whipped again." He whined. He was the only one in the entire house that was anywhere near my human age. Both of our bodies and minds being 14, we had the burden of taking care of the kids. "Peru is out on ground patrol with Bolivia. It's just me and the kids, you want to grab Lux and be safe with us?"_

"_Sure thing. It'll help with two olders in the room instead of just one." I said quickly and walked in. We called the older nations "olders" and the younger ones "youngers". I slipped past Ecuador and softly laid Belgium down._

"_Get Lux quick, we don't want to risk things." He ran his hand through his black, curly hair. Despite being so young, his voice had already dropped an octave and he was already three inches taller._

"_Big brother Ecuador? Is Big Brother Spain looking for Big Sister Netherlands?" Galapagos tugged on Ecuador's pant leg. She was one of the sweetest of her siblings._

"_Don't worry, Mijo." He knelt down to kiss her forehead. "We're safe."_

"_Watch for Spain." I whispered and slunk back down the hall with a lantern in my hand. This was what it was like every week. Ecuador and I feared for the safety of the kids, the oldest nations always we're on patrol and Spain was always angry, looking for something to vent on. I was one of his main outlets, gaining new cuts and bruises nearly everyday. I took the pain for the kids because I was the strongest._

"_Auntie Netherlands." I felt a tug on my dress. I looked down to see the little boy who rarely wanted help. He was more clumsy than I, with his uncontrollable twitching. "Is Big Brother Spain mad?" His shoulder shot upwards._

"_Yes he is, Romano." I whispered and set the lantern quietly on the floor. He was never hurt physically, but he was always scolded for breaking things. "I'm going to grab Luxembourg and we were going to sleep in Uncle Ecuador's room. Do you want to come with?" He nodded and reached up for me to carry him._

"_I'm scared." He sputtered into my shoulder._

"_We all are, bambino." I whispered in his language so he wouldn't feel as intimidated. "Can you hold onto this?" He nodded and took the lantern from me so I could open the door. Luxembourg shifted in his small makeshift bed. "Wake up, child." I touched his cheek and he instantly woke._

"_Nederlund." He muttered. His speech was impaired because of the late hour. I scooped him up and put him on my other hip. I had Romano on my left and Luxembourg on my right. Luxembourg wrapped his small fingers in my scarf as I silently walked down the hall. I heard someone behind me and nearly ran back to the room. Ecuador was waiting and took Romano from me._

"_You hear him?" He asked as we sat the two kids down in the room. I nodded and prepared for him to come charging in to grab one of the kids. I watched the flame of his lantern grow brighter as he neared. Instead of charging in, he shouted something in rapid Spanish. I looked to Ecuador for a translation. "Come with your choices, he says." My eyes grew wide. We had to pick someone to be beaten, or watch us be beaten in they're place. I knelt down and took Belgium._

"_Bella." I whispered her real name. "Are you OK with seeing me hurt again?" She nodded._

"_No." Romano sighed and reached up to me. "I should go." I immediately put Belgium down and wrapped both of my arms around Romano._

"_Thank you, my little lion." I sighed and nearly ran out the room after Spain and Ecuador. I caught up with them and saw the whip in Spain's clenched fist. We charged into Spain study and he rounded on us._

"_How do you think the meeting went?" He yelled and staggered in front of us._

"_Not good?" Ecuador was holding Panama in his hands._

"_You idiot!" Spain yelled and rammed the wooden handle of the whip into his teeth. I smelled liquor on his breath._

"_Sir-" He drew his hand across my face. I knew my mistake. "Big Brother Antonio." I stared at the ground._

"_What is it, Bunny?" He chuckled and slowly stomped on my foot._

_I was hesitant for fear that South Italy might get hurt. "Have you been drinking?" He got angry and cracked the whip against my chest. I dropped Romano to the ground and he landed on his feet. My dress had ripped._

"_You ruined such a pretty dress too." He cracked the whip in the air behind him._

"_To be honest, she didn't do it." He turned to Panama, who was the one to speak. He pulled a knife and sliced at him, only for Ecuador to block the blade with his arm. The steel knife stuck into his arm._

"_Stupid." He grumbled. "And what about this!" He nearly ran to me and took a huge lock of my hair in his hand. "It's all short now!" I had cut it, because it was starting to get in the way._

"_I'm sorry." I said. He cracked his whip again. "Spain-" I was interrupted by another painful slap. "Big Brother Antonio. It was getting in the way."_

"_But when we play house, I like to grab onto it." He sneered. "But now it's all gone!" He ripped at it and I felt a large chunk come out. He spun away from me and flicked the tip of the whip over my brow. I felt blood start to pour from my right eyebrow. It flowed over my eye and down my face. "Oh, and I got a new whip." He swayed in his place. He threw the liquid in a glass on his desk at me and it splashed on my right side, right under my bust. He advanced and cracked the whip at the wet spot on my dress. Painful warmth covered my side, then it started to itch and finally burn. I looked down and saw that my dress was aflame. A long scream escaped me as the flame spread to my skin itself. The shin darkened and blistered. Ecuador ran to my side and tried to put out the flame with his gloves. I screamed louder as the skin completely melted away and my muscle started to burn. My hands had blistered too, from trying to put out the blaze._

_I was going to die. And then go to a second hell._

**A/N2: Translations::**

**Stop, alsjeblieft, je vermoord me!: Stop, I'm going to die! ::Dutch**

**Mijo.:: Sweetie.:: Spanish**

**Bambino.:: Baby:: Italian**


	26. Behind Your Back

**A/N: Yo.**

**I'm really bored. And I shouldn't be, because I'm busy writing.**

**I can't believe I just got that out in less than 24 hours. And it was like 3,500 words. ~slams head into keyboard~ And I still want to write more!**

**Well, I will write now!**

I groaned and my hand shot to my side. My eyes flew open and it was just as black if I had them shut. I shot up and my hand clutched my right side. I panicked because of my blind world.

"Netherlands." My ears picked up a voice whispering. "Go back to sleep. You'll get your bandages off in a few hours." It was France.

"F-France." I breathed and he took it.

"What is it? Pays-Bas chérie." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I was silent. He knew my heart was beating way to fast to be normal. I was breathing hard too. "Chérie. Did you have a bad dream?" I nodded and I felt someone else stroke my hair.

"You're alright, krolik." It was Russia's voice. He had obviously just woken up.

"Is it alright if I go home?" France asked. I nodded and I heard him gathering his things to go. When he shuffled out the door, I heard Russia slip off his gloves to take my hands. His left hand was frozen. He kissed my bandage covered forehead.

"You had a scary dream, da?" He asked and I nodded. "About your past?" I nodded again. "Spain?" I didn't move, but I was trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"Yes." I croaked. He nuzzled his forehead onto mine.

"Would you like to tell me the main idea of it?" He asked. My right hand was going numb, but I didn't care. I shook my head. "That's fine. If you don't want to tell me I will not pry, da?" I smiled a little and rested my head on his shoulder. "Is this what friends do?"

"Da." I giggled. He laughed too.

"I've never had many friends." He sighed and tilted his head to lay on top of mine. "It's just Yao and you." I wanted to rip the bandages off my face, but I couldn't. My claustrophobia kept me on edge. "Are you scared?" Russia asked.

"Yeah." I whispered. "But not of you."

"That's what I was worried about." He murmured. "Please go to sleep, you need it." I yawned and nodded.

"Just don't leave." I sighed and he squeezed my hand. I smirked and laid back down on the rough pillow.

I didn't dream, but the picture and feeling of my burning flesh kept coming into my mind. I could've sworn I screamed once or twice.

"Ma'am, wake up." I shot up from the sudden noise. "I need to take your bandages off. Then you can get out of here." I nodded and let him start unwrapping the cloth from my eyes. Light seeped through to me and I let out a huge sigh. The nurse checked my eyes for any defects. "We also removed the scar on your chin for you."

"Thank you." I sighed and reached for the mirror. I held it up to my face and examined my chin. It was clean and pale once again. "That's amazing." I sighed and glanced at my eyes. They were the same amber and blue.

"And your friend brought some clothes in so you could go to "a meeting" he said." I nodded and swiped the clothing off the stand. I tugged on the jeans and dress shirt. My recently broken hand had trouble buttoning up my shirt.

"Do you need help with that?" I jumped and looked where the voice came from. Scotland stood in the door. Regardless of my shaking head, he took the front of the shirt in his fingers.

"How did you get up here?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I'm your fiancé remember? I get full clearance to the hospital." He said and helped me into my leather coat. "It's directly to the meeting room from here."

"Let's get out of here." I said and swung my bag over my shoulder. "Oh, and I'd like that ring. It's really pretty." He smirked and dug it out of his wallet. "And this way, other countries will think I'm somewhat accomplished." He nodded and we walked through the hospital.

"You're already checked out." He said dreamily. I nodded and walked into the open air.

I finally relaxed and I took a long breath.

"How many times did you accidentally drown on chemicals?" He asked as we walked to the parking lot. I lit a cigarette.

"I think it was eleven times." I sighed. We passed a doctor walking from her car. She caught my shoulder.

"Miss, you can't smoke that here." She was almost angry.

I smirked and opened my mouth. I rolled the cigarette on my tongue and into my mouth. I closed my jaw and exaggerated my swallowing.

"Is that better?" I asked, a little hoarse. She nodded and flitted away. I caught up with Scotland and cracked my knuckles.

"You just swallowed a fag." He stated. I gleefully nodded and looked at where we stopped.

"And you have a 42 Black Vincent." I retorted as I stared at the motorcycle. He beckoned me to it and I sat behind him. "Did you steal this?" I asked lamely.

"No. I won her in an auction. I've spent a lot of my time restoring her." I nodded and we suddenly sped away. I giggled and my scarf and hair trailed behind me. We stopped and I tucked my white and blue stripped scarf into my bag. I took out a clip and wound my hair up in it.

"How much time do we have until the meeting?" I asked, just loud enough for him to hear me. We were on the highway. It was clear because of the time.

"About an hour and a half. But I always get there early. I have to help Artie organize stuff for the meeting." He responded and we turned into an exit.

I looked down at my buzzing phone to see I had a text. It was from Cyprus.

"You weren't at the hospital when we came to get you. They said your boyfriend came and picked you up." I read. She wasn't actually worried, she was just wondering where I went.

"Yeah, Scotland and I are off to the world meeting building." I typed in and pressed send.

"Cool, see you in about half an hour." I read and tucked the phone into my bra.

"Who was that?" Scotland asked. "Your boyfriend?"

"Who's my boyfriend?" I asked, genuinely confused. He couldn't look back at me, because he was driving, but I knew he raised his eyebrows. "I don't have a boyfriend. I've only got you as a fiancé. And you aren't much of a boyfriend."

"Thanks, that's nice to know." He scoffed. "Don't you look at my girlfriend. She's the only one I got." He started singing. "Not much of a girlfriend, I can't seem to get a lot." He was laughing by the end.

"Hey!" I laughed and jabbed him in the side. He chuckled once more and turned a corner.

There's the World Meeting building.

"I'm gonna have a smoke. You go in." He nodded and we both got of the motorcycle. I watched him walked through the doors and breathed out slowly. The cold winter air whipped away the smoke and frozen breath as quickly as it came out of my mouth. I let down my hair and tucked it into my coat so I could wrap my scarf around my neck.

I'd gotten it a long time ago, from a man long since dead. I'd always kept it with me and I'd always worn it like it was a body part. Almost like Russia and his scarf.

While I stood, multiple people walked into the building, eying me. They obviously didn't recognize me, or else at least one of them would have said hello.

I wandered to the back of the building to look at the gardens which would start to bud soon. I reached out to touch a tree branch, and found I was only an inch short. My hand dropped and I started to walk around to the stone bench laying on it's side in front of a frozen pond.

I sat down, with my back to the door to the building and traced designs into the ice absentmindedly. I sat back and crossed my legs. I was suddenly hit by a wave of emotions. This was the exact time of year that I met Cyprus, two years ago. She was walking the streets of Amsterdam one day and bumped into me. Coincidentally, she was drunk and I was high.

A few months after that, a world meeting was held in Nicosia, Cyprus' capital. That's when we found out we were both nations.

I hated having to break it to Belgium and Luxembourg.

"_You're signing an alliance?" Belgium asked incredulously. "With her?" She didn't trust Cyprus and probably never would. "Does that mean you're going to leave us alone until she gets boring?"_

"_No. I won't leave you two again." I sighed, knowing she'd shoot me down._

"_Just like you didn't leave us a few years ago. Or the time that France took us. Or the time that you fought Big Brother Spain." She listed._

"_I couldn't stand Spain and you know it!" I said loudly, trying to control my anger._

"_So you left us? You promised you'd help us get out and then you left!" She advanced, leaving Luxembourg where she was just standing. "You just couldn't take the physical pain anymore could you! So you left us to deal with it! We had to deal with pain you never even felt! Germania told you to protect us!" She poked my chest through my winter jacket. I suddenly became angrier than ever._

_For the first time in my life, I hit my sister._

"_Do you know how many broken bones and bruises I took!" I yelled as she held her cheek. "Do you have any idea how many times I took his axe?" My throat started to hurt from how loud I was yelling. "I was the one to take punishment for you, Luxembourg, Romano, and Ecuador! You never even whispered one thankful word to me!" True fear was reflected in her eyes. "I took all of your lashings so you would never get a scratch! How many scars do you have! None, and I'm the one to blame for that! I let myself burn twice so you wouldn't loose your skin!" I found my self at the door. "You say Germania told me to protect you? I did one hell of a job! And you need to figure out how to do that on your own!" I yelled as loud as I could and slammed the door so hard it fell off it's hinges._

_I walked away from those two, knowing it was the wrong thing._

I sighed and twisted the heart shaped necklace in my fingers. France was the first one to comfort me in my panic this morning.

"People change in their ways." I whispered to myself. I twisted a cold branch of a leafless bush, trying to forget the hundreds of times I dreamed of Belgium and Luxembourg, alone, dying. "There's no point in wondering, or reminiscing."

"Mind if I join you?" I jumped a bit at the sudden noise, but nodded, even if I didn't know who the speaker was. "Reminiscing is good, when they're happy memories."

"Thanks." I muttered and picked up some of the soggy snow. "But may I ask who you are?" I asked, not expecting a response.

"Oh, did you forget the sound of my voice?" He teased, and I suddenly got angry. I drew the knife from my leg and pounced on him, trying to hold the knife to his neck. He immediately put his hands on my shoulders, and his feet on my hips, so he could roll onto his back and push me off him, into the snow.

I went flying and clutched on a tree branch to support me. I swung myself on top of it and looked down at the man I attacked.

"You never change do you?" He sighed and straitened up. "How'd you get up there?" He pointed to the branch I was crouching on.

"I don't know who you are, but I congratulate you on knocking me off." I struggled to say, from my confusion.

"You don't remember Uncle Ecuador?" He asked and shrugged with his hands in the air.

Then it hit me. This man, with the black curly hair and the dark green eyes, was my friend.

"Ecuador?" I almost fell from my perch. "Y-you got big!"

"You didn't change at all." He walked over, carrying the knife and holding out his hand to help me down. "What is this, German?"

"It's Swiss." I sighed and hopped down myself. "I get everything from Switzerland."

"I get mine from Russia." He noted and grinned at me. "Congrats on getting engaged." He was taunting me.

"How'd it get around so fast?" I asked, steadily getting more depressed.

"I heard England teasing Scotland about it. And you have a ring on your hand, so I assumed you two were engaged." He smirked and I nodded to confirm his suspicions. "I see that you're finally settling down, making an immortal family." I punched him in the arm. "What? I got married, and I currently have a kid, and another on the way."

I was stunned.

I stared at him, without blinking, long enough to figure out that I wasn't going to say anything.

"It comes with getting older. When you're a kid you think that it's weird, but when you're old, it all kinda makes sense." He was too prophetic for my liking.

"Yeah, but I got pregnant as a kid about 15 times. I always knew I didn't want to have kids, so I got them aborted." He nodded while I spoke. "Well, Spain had them aborted, because they were his kids, but you know what I mean."

"I do. But since I'm a guy, not as much as I wished." He spoke as we turned to the meeting building.

"And with all my drinking and smoking, I highly doubt that I'm fertile. And if I got pregnant, I'd have to let go of my vice, causing me to go into withdrawal. And that wouldn't be good for anyone." I took my cigarette out of my mouth and tossed it on the ground.

"Well of course you'd do that." He laughed. "But I'm surprised that you haven't wanted kids yet, given your extreme maternal instinct." I nodded and thought of a mother bear, how Peru often described me.

"I guess I'm just not the type." I sighed and walked into the room of nations, anticipating the start of the meeting.

"I need to leave, Indonesia needs me." I watched him walk over to a pregnant woman with long black hair and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a long sleeved, yellow shirt and a long skirt that swept the floor. She was a nice woman, I could tell.

I sighed and looked around. I made a beeline for Russia.

"Hey." I said as I walked up to him. He was smiling sweetly.

"Would you like to meet my daughter, Moscow?" He asked, happily. I glanced and saw a girl standing next to him. She looked to be 13 or 14. She had blonde hair that was tied in a braid that reached the base of her neck. Her eyes were a dull red, much like Prussia's.

She had a white tank top on with a black trench coat that reached the floor. Her skirt looked almost like a catholic school girl's, except black and shorter than normal. She had biker boots on and leather gloves to match.

"I'm Netherlands." I said, stiffly. I never liked to meet new people. She blinked a few times and nodded.

"Sasha." Her voice was strong, but quiet. She didn't want to look at me, like I didn't want to look at her. The air around us resonated with the awkwardness in our conversation.

"Sorry, I need to find my cousin." I nearly ran from the two of them. I found my way through the crowd and crashed into someone. I smelled liquor on their clothes.

"Oh, hello little sister. Why don't you give Big Brother Antonio a hug." I looked up to see Spain's face, worthy of a mugshot.

He approached me and backed me to a door, where I tripped backwards and hit a wall. A grin splayed across his face and I tried to reach for my gun. He grabbed my wrists in one hand and started to unbutton my shirt with the other.

"Get off me!" I grunted and kicked him in the stomach.

"Not a ch-" He was interrupted.

"What are you doing to my fiancé?" I looked up to see Scotland. I sighed in relief and he smiled.

"Oh," He let go of me and coughed. "N-othing." He hiccuped in the middle. We both watched him walk away.

"He was drinking, right?" Scotland asked and I caught my breath. I nodded and buttoned up my shirt. "The meeting is going to start soon. Are you good without sitting next to me?" I nodded again and he walked off, to talk to England.

"Netherlands." Someone said as they put their hand on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed their hand and twisted it thinking it was Spain again. "Ow!"

"Prussia! What the hell?" I let go of him and he stood there, smirking.

"Scotland is added to the list. How many is it now?" I scrunched up my eyebrows and remembered his blackmail on me. My expression turned to disgust and I turned from him.

"Do you know where West is?" I asked before leaving. He didn't respond. I walked in between people.

"Auntie Netherlands!" I turned just in time to be pounced upon. "I haven't seen you for so long!" I chuckled and patted the Italian's head.

"I missed you too, my little lion." I smiled and let go of him. "God, you grew!" I looked him up and down. He was at least six inches taller than I. His hair had darkened to become a dark auburn and his eyes had lost the innocent glint they had before.

"Th-this is y-your Aunt?" I looked back at Veneziano, Romano's younger brother. He was still afraid of me from the war.

"You idiot! Of course!" He yelled.

While Romano scolded Veneziano, I walked up behind Germany and tapped his shoulder.

Due to his paranoia, he drew his gun and tried to hit me in the head with it. I ducked under it and tried to knock his knees out. He jumped out of the way and threw me off my feet with a kick to my jaw. I quickly grabbed the top of a chair and flipped myself over it, like a gymnast. Instead of landing on my feet, I slipped. As I landed, I hit the back of my head on the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked and held his hand out to help me up.

"Yes. I'm completely fine after getting kicked in the face, sent flying, and finally smashing my head into the ground." I said sarcastically. He didn't take well to jokes, so he just stared at me. "Fine, I was just wondering when the meeting would start."

"I was about to call it to order." He sighed and I nodded.

In half an hour, everyone was sitting down. I was next to a young girl, she represented Seychelles, a country vaguely north of Madagascar. And the girl from before was to my left. Moscow.

Germany started talking about how no one was meant to fight, we were supposed to find a solution. Blah blah blah.

I got bored enough to try and listen, but quickly started to daydream. I searched for my pen, and found it no where. The girl, Moscow slid a pen to me. I smiled and wrote out on my paper: "Thanks."

She looked at it and started to write on her own notebook. "How do you think people actually pay attention to this guy?"

"I don't even know." I wrote and she chuckled.

"If you look around, no one is listening. They're either passing notes, or whispering, or using sign language." She wrote. I looked up and saw it was true. Some people were looking at Germany, who was talking endlessly, but only enough to make it easy for people not to listen.

"What are they talking about?" I asked in my writing.

"You. And your marriage." My cheeks reddened a bit. I looked up and around at the people.

Since I was actually listening for my name or something about me, I suddenly heard many whispers.

"She's so young. I think it's on a whim." I heard, as well as others like it. "I can't wait to see her panic at the wedding." "I couldn't imagine her married." "Imagine her with a huge pregnant belly. And then, since he's only marrying her for her body, he'll leave her."

The hair stood up on my neck. I hated people talking about me right in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later." I wrote and closed my notebook. I handed her back the pen and stood. The gaze of the room was instantly drawn to me.

"Duitsland, kun je me excuseren?" I asked. "I'll call you later to hear the result of the meeting."

"Yes, but why?" I turned around without saying anything. I grabbed my notebook and bag and was already out the door when someone called for me.

_I'm sick of it._

**A/N2: Translations:**

**Pays-Bas chérie.:: Netherlands, dear. ::French**

**Chérie.:: Sweetie/Honey/Dear. ::French**

**Krolik.:: Rabbit/Bunny. ::Russian**

**Duitsland, kun je me excuseren?:: Germany, can you excuse me?:: Dutch**


	27. Screams

**A/N: Hey. It's nice to see you back. I'm happy that you're still reading, Lucas.**

**I do have to say, that flames are not very nice, Lucas. I frown upon you, and I'm sure Lotte does too. I don't see why you hate Moscow. And Cyprus. And Netherlands. And Achilleas. In fact, you hate every OC I've made.**

**And you are still reading, after 26 chapters.**

**You're an idiot.**

**Oh! I've got normal readers!**

**Sorry, but there isn't much to say. Except that this is in America's perspective. Also, Lotte, this chapter has more Us/Nl than normal, so be happy.**

"And that concludes todays world meeting." Germany finished and the entire room let out a relieved sigh. I got up and walked over to Cyprus and her brother, Egypt.

"I need to run, sorry." I sighed and she nodded sweetly. "Tell the guys I'll meet up with them later." She nodded again and I headed for the door, with my backpack over one shoulder.

When I got to the door, Scotland blocked me.

"Please, let me go." I sighed. He smirked evilly and held up a ring of keys. "What's that?"

"Can you drive a motorcycle?" He asked. I stared at him, disbelieving. "I'm dead serious." I nodded and he tossed me the keys. He leaned in close to me so he could whisper. "And if you dare hurt Netherlands in the slightest, I'll peel out your spine and snake it up your digestive tract." I nodded in fear and quickly dashed out the doors.

It took a few minutes to start the motorcycle in the cold, but I did it and sped away. I took short cuts and found myself in front of the hotel.

When I stood at the door to the penthouse, I was afraid to turn the doorknob. Nevertheless, I slowly cracked open the door. I expected to see Netherlands asleep, on the couch, but I didn't.

I remembered her fiery face when she walked out. It must have been something horrible to make her that embarrassed. I heard the girl next to me talking to her older brother about how "Scotland proposed to her for her body". I also heard people talking about how he'll flake on her or something of the like.

"Netherlands?" I called and saw blood pooling from the kitchen. I ran to it and saw Netherlands, sitting against against the fridge with blood pouring from a small hole behind her ear. She had a gun in her right hand.

I forced my self to breath. I watched the blood creep off her clothing and back to her head. She let out a strangled gasp that sounded a little like a choked up scream. She crouched over, coughing and sputtering. I patted her back, hoping she look up and thank me or something.

"I don't see why you kill yourself." I sighed and she chuckled. "If it causes this much pain to you." She spat and a bullet landed on the floor.

"That doesn't normally happen." She said hoarsely and pointed at the bullet. "I shot to low, and the bullet ricocheted off my skull and got lodged in my windpipe. So, I drowned on my own blood before I actually bled out. Hence the choking." She flicked the bullet across the linoleum. "Can you get my bag?" She asked. I quickly picked it up and handed it over.

She opened it up and pulled out a pill bottle and a box of cigarettes. Without looking at me, she swallowed a few pills and took a cigarette out of it's box with her mouth. While she searched for a lighter, she froze, staring at something in her bag.

"What is it?" I asked. She didn't reply. I waited for her to pull the thing out of the bag. Eventually, she reached in and took hold of it.

She pulled out a stuffed animal. It was a rabbit. It had a scarf on it that matched Netherlands' flag.

I walked over to see she had a card in her hand.

_To Netherlands,_

_You helped us all through a lot of tough times, and we won't ever be able to even think of how to thank you. We couldn't have made it without you, and if you weren't there for us, the entire continent of South America would be named as Spain._

_In other words, this is a minuscule act of a thank you. We all love you!_

_-All of the nations under the Spanish Empire, Galapagos, Indonesia, Batari, Sinta, and Ecuador._

_P.S. Batari is my daughter. Sinta in my future daughter. Batari is the one to slip this into your bag. -Ecuador._

_P.S.S. Take off the head. David put something in there that you might like. -Indonesia_

There was signatures of nations I couldn't read all over the paper. Some of them looked like an adult's and others looked like a child's.

"I can't believe they'd do this." She sighed, her voice shaking. "Idiots." I shook my head, and she unwrapped the scarf. Quickly afterwards, she popped off the thing's head.

"We're back!" Cyprus burst through the door. "What's that?" She asked and Netherlands passed her the card. "Aw. They're so cute."

"I know right?" She smiled. "Where's Scotty?"

"Oh, he had to go back to England's house." Canada said as he hung up his coat by the door. "Did you hear the gossip?" Netherlands nodded sadly.

"I'm going to my room." Netherlands said so quietly, I had a hard time hearing her. "To take a shower."

She walked down the hall with the stuffed rabbit in her fingers. My eyes floated to her face as she turned into her room.

What is wrong with me? I look at a girls face instead of her chest or butt. God!

"I need to go somewhere." I groaned. I grabbed my bomber jacket and slipped out the door. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I couldn't stay in that house, in that kitchen.

_I think I'll go to Prussia_.

I was at the bus stop, waiting for the bus, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl, about my age, with green eyes and black hair.

"Excuse me sir, but could I make out with you?" I was confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She reached up to grab my collar so she could kiss me. "Get away from me!" I cried and her eyebrows shot up. "You're the most slutty girl I've met in my entire life."

"Fine!" She strutted off, twitching her hips all the while.

I stepped onto the bus and payed the driver. When I sat down, I stared distantly out the window. My surroundings were blurred until I got to my stop.

"Did I just reject making out with a hot girl?" I exclaimed while the bus drove away. I shook my head and walked up the driveway to the small house. I rang the doorbell and heard a loud crash and muffled shouts.

"What is it America?" Germany asked as he opened the door, annoyed.

"I'm here to see Prussia." He nodded and stepped aside so I could go in. "Thanks."

"He's up there." Germany pointed to a hole in the ceiling that probably led to the attic. I grabbed hold of the ceiling and almost flipped into the bright room.

"Hey!" Prussia exclaimed happily. "I didn't expect you here! Are you here to get your blackmail back?" He sneezed.

"You're sick." I sighed.

"No, my nose was just overflowing with awesome and I had to get it out." He smirked and wiped his nose.

"Whatever. I'm here to ask what you were talking to Netherlands about." I said and turned off the TV. "And what made her kill herself."

"You're going to have to ask her yourself. But I'm guessing she killed herself out of embarrassment. You saw how red she was when she walked out." He leaned back on the bed he was sitting on while he spoke. I nodded. "You want a beer?" I nodded again and he tossed me a bottle from the mini-fridge against the wall. "And I can't tell you what we were talking about."

"Why?"

"It's her blackmail." He said after he took a long drink. "I'm under oath not to tell you unless she doesn't follow up on her payment. And I have yet to request her payment, so she is unable not to follow on it." It took me a while to understand him, but I did eventually.

"What will her payment be?" I asked, only half interested.

"A maid at my house for one week." My jaw dropped. "Yes, that kind." I regained composure.

"And mine?" I wished it would be the same as hers so I could protect her.

"You'll be stationed at Austria's house." He hiccuped, indicating he'd already been drinking.

"I'll volunteer to take her place. She'll be stationed at Austria's house." He shook his head. "Why not?"

"It doesn't work like that." He sighed, shaking his head. "I've already picked your payment."

"What if I were to serve as a second servant in your house? Then you'd have two maids!" I nearly begged. He tapped his chin, thinking.

"I guess I could make an exception." He added. I cheered for my victory. "I didn't think you'd be so happy." I laughed and shook my head.

"See you later!" I called as I I swung from the ceiling. I left the house like it contained the plague and quickly walked down the street. I passed some people that stared at me for a while until I passed them.

I walked into a super market, because we needed to get groceries. As I pulled a list out of my pocket that I made that morning, my mind wandered.

Guess where it landed.

Netherlands.

I thought about when she wore dresses. And when she wore my clothing. She looked so cute when she had one of my shirts on. I remembered her figure before she'd been in the hospital, it was different, but not much. She was more frail than she was before. It almost looked like she need protecting.

Then my mind flashed back to when we first met, back before I even met England. I only saw her for a fleeting second, when I was chasing her through the woods, but I saw her. She looked 14 at the most and she was wearing a torn dress.

The next time we saw each other, I had grown to nearly what I am now, but she had barely changed. Only a year or two had changed, while my body had grown nearly ten years. She didn't know who I was, obviously, but I knew she was the woman who tried to scare me.

She looked so modest when she joined the Allies. She joined after Canada had relieved her country of Nazi forces.

Images of her in her hospital bed with tubes attached to her flew through my mind next. Each day seemed like years stood between each other.

Then, pictures of her in the future.

I imagined her when her body aged a few more years, until she looked like an adult. I imagined that version of her in a ball gown. The next thought was of the current Netherlands, in a wedding dress, with a veil trailing down her back. She had a bouquet of white roses in her left hand. The picture of her sleeping against me appeared as well.

And finally, an image of her sitting on a couch. She was smiling up at me. And she had a huge pregnant belly.

"Ah!" I exclaimed and jumped a bit when I came to my senses. I was standing in line at the supermarket with a cart full of things I had on my list. "I guess daydreaming is a way to get things done." I breathed and started to put all of the things on the counter.

"Hello sir, did you find everything alright?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah." I didn't want to make conversation.

"I'm guessing your parents sent you to get the groceries?" She asked. I grunted in response. She scanned the last of the things. "Your total is $59.21." I swiped my card, signed, and left as soon as possible.

In only 15 minutes, I found myself back at the hotel. The elevators were no longer out of order so I took them. On my way up, there was no stops, like I was on the elevator to heaven.

When the doors opened, I heard a high pitched scream coming from the door to all of our hotel room. I nearly broke down the door in an attempt to get in. I threw off my jacket and another blood curdling scream reached my ears.

Netherlands.

I ran into the kitchen. She was sitting on the ground, scrambling away from the stove. She was frantically clawing at her right arm. She screamed another time. That's when I noticed why she was in so much pain.

Her right arm was aflame.

Before her next scream, I ran over and wrapped my coat tightly around her arm. I drew her into a tight embrace before she could say otherwise.

Her heat beat was erratic and she was breathing shallowly. Pure fear coursed through her veins. It was the only time I'd ever seen her afraid. She'd always been stoic and sarcastic, but never afraid.

Her wrapped arm was placed uncomfortably between us, but she didn't move it for fear that something would happen.

I carried her like a child past Canada and Cyprus, who were both staring at me, disbelieving.

I sat down on the couch with her in my lap. She wrapped her left arm around me and buried her face in my chest. She still wasn't crying, no matter how much pain she was feeling or how much fear.

_What does it take to get the girl to cry?_ I thought._ Chopping off her leg? No, fire is actually more painful than that._

I looked down at a piece of her arm which wasn't covered by my jacket. It was the color of a roast turkey on Christmas, covered with blisters. Her arm had only burned up to her elbow, but it must have been terrifying.

I held her close to me until her heart slowed to it's normal, irregular beat, and she was breathing normally.

"Netherlands." I whispered. No response. "Are you OK?" Still nothing. "What's wrong?" Silence. "I'm having a love affair with Scotland, and secretly bang Belgium on the side." Nothing.

I looked down at her to see that her eyes were closed.

She was asleep.

"God. You set yourself on fire, you get scared for the first time in years, and you fall asleep on the guy that loves you, all in one day. Crazy girl." I sighed quietly, so no one would hear me. I spoke into her hair. It smelled like citrus.

I picked her up, bridal style, leaning her head onto my chest. Her arm was still wrapped in my coat, which would be ruined. I carried her back to my room. I carefully laid her onto my bed.

While I dabbed medicine onto her arm, she didn't wake up. A few times, she turned over and tried to pull her hand off of my lap, but to no avail. I only put one layer of cloth over her arm, hand, and fingers, so she could use it normally.

"Sleep well." I whispered and kissed her on the lips. Electricity flowed through me, all the way to my fingers and toes.

I walked away, itching to wake her up and kiss her again, but I had to let her sleep.

"How is she?" Cyprus asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"She's asleep. I cleaned up her arm best I could." I responded as I pulled a soda out of the fridge. I wasn't in the mood for alcohol, but, knowing Cyprus and Netherlands, all of the sodas were probably spiked with some type of gin or vodka.

"That's bourbon." Cyprus pointed out as I took a drink.

"Of course." I didn't care. I sat down and slumped. I was to tired to care anymore. "I'm going to sleep." I said to anyone who cared.

But, as soon as I got comfortable, there was a knock on the door. I sighed and opened the door to see Scotland.

"Hey, I need to talk to Netherlands." He said and tried to enter the room.

"She's asleep." I blurted out.

"That's weird. It's only-" He checked his watch. "7:15"

"Does it matter?" I asked lazily. "I just finished bandaging her up." He suddenly looked panicked.

"What happened?" He looked a little scared.

"I thought Cyprus might have called you to tell you. But I guess I'll show you." I stepped aside and he walked down the hall with me. "It's her arm." I said and gestured inside.

"What happened?" He asked quietly so he wouldn't wake her up. I walked back out to the living room and took a sip of my spiked soda. "And don't you like alcohol?"

"It's bourbon." I muttered. "And anyway, you wanted to know what happened to Netherlands."

"She was trying to light the burner!" Cyprus called from her room.

"Yeah," I sighed. "She was trying to light the burner and her sleeve must have caught on fire. I put out the fire and comforted her until she calmed down, and she actually fell asleep on me. I bandaged her arm up and put her in my room."

"Her arm was on fire?" He asked gravely. I nodded in response. "God, she must have been terrified." He ran his hand through his hair, a habit of _mine._

"Here are your keys." I tossed him the ring of keys he gave me earlier. "She'll be awake tomorrow. Come back then."

"I will." He muttered and stood up. "Thanks."

"No problem." I said as he left. I watched the door to make sure that he didn't come back.

When I was sure he wouldn't return, I strode down the hallway to look at Netherlands. She was sleeping on her right side, facing the door. I walked over to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Much less angry or cynical that usual.

I got up to leave when something tugged on my sleeve. I looked down to see Netherlands' hand on my shirt.

"Don't go." She insisted quietly. I smiled and walked around the bed.

I crawled up next to her, under the covers, and laid my hand on her stomach. She curled up so she was lying directly in front of me. I nestled my face in her hair, breathing in the citrus sent.

And we fell asleep like that, cuddling.

_Isn't that what couples do?_


	28. Fly!

**A/N: Hi, everybody.**

**AWWWWWW! ! ! ! ! That was so cute! ~wiggles from cuteness~ Us/Nl is so cute now!**

**Anyway, its Netherlands POV again. This is right after she fell asleep with America, so it's a dream at the beginning.**

**As usual the translations will be in the second A/N.**

**Also, search Punk!England on Google. You will be pleased with the sexiness. **

**Please enjoy.**

_I was sitting on a couch. I was just sleeping, so I wiped my blurry eyes. I looked down to see something on my stomach, under my shirt. But it was my stomach; I was pregnant. For a second, I panicked, then I calmed myself and took a deep breath._

"_Oh, you're awake!" I looked into the kitchen to see Cyprus cleaning the dishes. "Do you want lunch?" I struggled to get up and she rushed over. "Remember you're due in only a week." She held my shoulders. "Don't stress yourself."_

"_I'll stress myself if I want to." I grunted and walked into the unfamiliar kitchen. I opened the freezer and found that my left hand had already found it's way to the top of my stomach. "When did this happen?" I asked and she smiled sweetly._

"_Just after you got married, silly." She responded._

"_So this is Scotland's kid." I asked and she shook her head. She looked so very confused._

"_What are you talking about? That's America's." I froze. I couldn't possibly be carrying America's child. I walked back to the couch and nearly fell into it. I exhaled and a small expansion in my stomach made me jump._

"_Hey Cyprus." I heard and looked up to see Scotland's bright red hair. "Hey Netherlands, shouldn't you be out with Al and Charlotte?" He asked and helped me up._

"_They're out getting a present." Cyprus giggled. "I guess being a mother has it's perks on Mother's Day." Cyprus started sweeping. Scotland offered his hand to help me off the couch, but I rejected it. He ruffled my hair._

"_You're so weird." He said it like an older brother. I nodded and walked to the small hallway and into a small room. It had kid-like things in it, like what a two-year-old would play with. I picked one up and recognized it. It was a stuffed rabbit with a scarf that looked like the Dutch flag._

"_We're back!" I heard someone call. I stepped out to see America holding a bouquet of black lilies and tulips. He had a small box in the other hand. "Hey, bunny." He smiled his impeccable smile and walked over._

"_Mommy!" I looked down to see a little girl, running over to me. I knew this was my daughter. Even if I knew nothing else in this world, I knew her name was Charlotte, and she was my daughter. "Guess what I made!"_

"_What did you make, sweetie?" I asked. She gave me a huge smile and held out her cupped hands. She closed her golden amber eyes she was smiling so much. I looked down to see a chain link bracelet with small rhinestones in every other link. "That's beautiful!" I cried and took it from her. "Can you help me put it on?"_

"_OK, Mommy!" She looped it around my right wrist. It was far darker than my other from the flames it took when I was young. "Do you like it?"_

"_I don't like it-" I paused and her face fell. "I love it!" I picked her up and spun her above my head which, honestly, wasn't that tall. She giggled until I put her back down. I looked back up at America. My heart fell and I suddenly felt nervous._

"_Happy Mothers' Day." He smiled nervously and handed me the black flowers. I took them and pointed to the box._

"_What's that?" I asked. He blushed._

"_For the three years we've been married, I've finally got around to buying you a ring." He sputtered and leaned forward to kiss the bridge of my nose._

I sprung from the unfamiliar bed in a panic. I patted my stomach to make sure it was flat as I nearly ran from the room. I moved my right hand and pain shot up my entire arm. The first person I saw was Scotland sitting in the kitchen.

"Are you OK?" He asked. I probably looked like a vampire, bug eyed and pale. I waved him off and grabbed a random coat by the door.

"I'm going out." I cried and nearly ran from the penthouse. My wait in the elevator was painful. People got on and off, staring at me for quite a bit of the time. I slipped on the jacket and quickly jogged from the lobby. As soon as I was out, I started running. Running as fast as I could so I could get away.

People stared at me as I ran through the streets. I wasn't out of breath until I reached where the city stopped. I continued because when ever my body was still, my mind raced. I eventually found a forest. I plunged into it.

Suddenly, I tripped and fell face first into the undergrowth. I refused to get up, so I rolled over to look at the sky through the leafless trees. If the sky were just a bit darker, it would be the same color as America's eyes.

I struggled to get up, but I did and kept moving south. It was my anniversary, and I had to visit my grave. Before long, I found myself in a huge field of flowers. I started picking them, each in a different bouquet. I took out a knife from my leg, because I left my knife-boots at the house.

I slowly cut chunks from my hair, watching them grow back immediately. I tied the pieces of hair around the flowers and walked up onto the graves.

"Alyd Strijker. 1435-1501." I whispered as I read my mother's grave. I did the same for each of them until I reached the last. "Spelletje Vos. 1463-1480. Truly a wonder." I crouched down and placed the last of the bouquets tied with my hair on the ground.

"You only lived until you were 17." I spun around, with my knife drawn. The last person I thought would be here, was right behind me. America.

"Wat doe jij nou hier?" I exclaimed and fell back onto my grave. He smiled.

"I thought you might be here." He looked around at the field of flowers. "Isn't it weird to be buried in England if you're a Dutchwoman?" He asked and held out a hand to help me up. I took it, to his surprise.

"I don't know why." I muttered. I looked up at him and I only saw the nervous man with flowers and a ring. My heart started to beat faster and my fingers twitched. Finally I took his collar in my hand and pulled him down to my level.

Instead of kissing him, I looked him strait in the eye.

"This is a one time thing." I whispered. He looked as confused as ever, but that just made me want to kiss him even more.

I couldn't restrain myself anymore and took the back of his head in my hand. I forced him towards me and our lips touched.

He froze for a fraction of a second but then relaxed and fell into it with me. We lost balance and tripped into a soft patch of grass. He laughed a bit but kept kissing me.

"This is going on facebook!" I heard someone cry and I looked up from America. Canada was holding up a phone and grinning.

"Canada!" America leaped off of me and to Canada. He was angrier than I'd seen him. "Erase the picture!"

"Never!" I heard Canada chuckle as he was tackled. I got up, off the ground to see Cyprus, Scotland, and France approaching the other three of us. "America! Stop. Trying. To. Murder. Me!" I chuckled a few times and ran my fingers through my hair. My hand seared with pain as Scotland jogged to me.

"Are you OK? Did he hurt you at all?" He asked as he looked at my disheveled appearance. I shook my head and a small smile spread across my lips. "What happened? Why were you so freaked out this morning?"

"No reason." I sighed. "I need to get some real sleep." I yawned and smiled sleepily. "But I need to go and check on Norway's wounds." My heart shot into my throat when I thought of what happened a few days ago.

_Will it happen again? _I thought._ What will it be like, sitting down with him, bandaging him up?_

I shook my head to clear it and found that America had stopped trying to strangle Canada and we were all walking back to a car.

The car ride was short and silent. France insisted on staying to talk to us for a while.

"I need to go to the Nordics' house." I sighed as I walked out of my bathroom after I took a shower. I dried my hair and tied it up in a pony tail. I stuck a cigarette in my mouth and lit it as I walked out into the living room.

"-And that's why I think Angleterre is gay for me." I froze.

"Why do I always have to walk in on a weird conversation?" I asked incredulously. "Now I want to know why England is gay for France." I was wearing my military pants and a tank top.

"Do you want me to go into a detailed explanation?" France turned around on the couch, with a glass of wine in his fingers.

"Let me guess, you were doing something annoying, he told you to find something better to do, you said 'I can imagine other things.' in a seductive way and went over to grope him. Then you kissed him and he kissed you back only for a maid to interrupt you and he stormed out." I said, all in one breath. France stared at me, not only for how quickly I had spoken, but for something else.

"You were listening to our conversation, weren't you?" He asked. I broke down laughing and shook my head.

"That was a wild guess." I snickered. "I swear." I straitened up and nearly started laughing again when I saw his face. "I need to be off." I sighed.

"I'll give you a ride." France offered as he stood up. I nodded and took my coat for once. It was a little too big for me, but it was familiar and comfortable.

France and I were outside and getting into his car before either of us spoke.

"I talked to Norway during the world meeting. He was really apprehensive about people ostracizing him." He said as he started the car.

"Little words, Francis. Little words." I said sarcastically. He laughed with me.

"Anyway, do you know why he was so nervous?" He asked.

_Yes._

"No." I lied. "Maybe he was just in pain because of his wound on his back." He nodded. We didn't talk for a while. "So, you can't base your suspicions on just that one thing. You have to have something else that makes you think that England is gay."

"Oh, where should I start?" He asked and laughed a bit. "The other day, after I figured out that he might be gay, I decided to test my theory. I started to ignore him. He was normal at first, but then he started to try to talk to me."

"Nothing special." I muttered and played with the button on my coat.

"I'm getting to it." He insisted. "When I ignored him, he asked about my recent escapades." I nodded. "When I didn't respond, I quote this, he said 'Vous seriez même pas attention si j'ai commencé à parler français.' I swear." He chuckled a bit while he was mimicking England. I couldn't tell if France was laughing at England or if it was the other way around.

"You're kidding. I didn't know England spoke French!" I said and pointed down a street to indicate where to go.

"Sérieusement! He was! And that is only the beginning, mon ami." I shook my head, disbelieving. "And, I continued to ignore him. He still had some dignity left so he didn't run around naked, but he did act like a punk." He scoffed.

"Well, he was the original punk." I added. "And this is where I leave." I said and he stopped the car.

"I will see you when you need a ride back home, ma douce." I nodded and watched him drive off.

I walked up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell. No one answered so I rang it a second time. The door cracked open.

"Oh, it's nice to see you Netherlands." A man I'd never seen before opened the door. "You're looking for Norway, I presume."

"Who are you?" I asked. His face was somehow familiar. "I recognize you."

"I have a common face." He noted. "If you're looking for Norway, he's south of here. In the forest." I nodded and smiled to him.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh, one last thing." He said. "Detta är för Finland." His fist shot out of nowhere and hit me square in the nose. He quickly closed the door and I just. . .

Forgot.

I shook my head to clear it and noticed my nose was bleeding. It wasn't broken, just injured. I stemmed the flow of blood and stood up. For some reason, I knew I needed to travel south.

I walked through the backyard and into the sparse forest. I picked my way through the steadily thickening forest until all of the trees abruptly stopped.

I saw the Nordics standing with their back to me about 15 feet ahead of me. I jogged over to them and something yanked me upwards abruptly.

I yelled in surprise and in fear. I kicked at the air beneath me, trying to find something to stand on. My underarms were aching from the sudden upwards movement. Whatever held me up, held me under my arms.

The thing suddenly threw me up above it. I yelled again and caught me around my stomach.

"Stopp bevege seg rundt!" It nearly yelled. I looked up and saw the scale encrusted face of Norway. His hands were much more covered with scales and he had six inch claws shooting from the tips of his fingers. His canine teeth were longer and sharper than the rest, making him look more like an animal when he smiled.

"N-Norway?" I yelled. He smirked and went into a death roll. That time, I screamed. He dove towards the ground and we fell faster than I thought possible.

He banked just as we were about to smash into the ground. I was so close to the ground, my fingertips skimmed the grass.

"I'm going to let you go now." He said calmly. I drew in a huge breath as he slipped me from his grasp. I rolled on the ground softly until I came to a stop.

"Oletko kunnossa?" I saw Finland run up to me. "Are you hurt?" I was breathing harder than after I'd run a mile strait.

"I'm fine." I said as I got up. I looked around at the guys. Denmark, Finland, Iceland, and England were standing. "England why are you here?"

"I'm Denmark's friend." He said and stared at me. I panted to try to calm down.

"Have fun?" I turned around to see Norway landing clumsily. "I've been learning to fly. To embrace my monster half."

"It's still weird to see someone flying around." I looked back to see a black haired kid with dark brown eyes standing next to Iceland. "I just found out this morning." He addressed me.

"I found out a few days ago." I said and looked back at Norway, who was already morphing back to look like a full human. "How did you learn to fly?"

"I watched birds, mainly. I haven't gotten much sleep because of Insomnia, so I thought I might as well learn to control the curse I've been given." He said as he approached the group.

"I highly doubt that it's a curse anymore!" Denmark exclaimed as he hugged Norway. "It's so cool!"

"Denmark! Stop!" He said loudly. Denmark put him down. "You came to bandage me up, right?"

"Yeah." I said and he chuckled. "How are you using your wings with a jacket on?"

"I cut slits in it." He gave the slightest of smirks and shed his coat and shirt.

When I cut away the bandages, I saw that his wound had healed brilliantly. The first few layers of skin were already starting to stretch their way across the muscle. The roots of the wings were healed already.

"I think flying has helped the healing process." I said and applied medicine.

"That's what I thought too. And it's building muscles that I'll need to stay balanced." He said calmly. "I'm a lot less slumped over when I stand now."

"I saw." I noted and started to patch him up. "I'm surprised that you aren't just stressing your wound when you're flying."

"I thought that too, but we were both wrong." Laughed as he stood up. "You want to go for another fly?"

"No. Maybe you should scare Denmark like you scared me." I shook my head.

"OK." He said like a little kid and spread his wings again. He took a running leap and soared into the reddening sky. In a few seconds, he looped around and rammed right into Denmark, lifting him right off his feet.

Denmark screamed like a catholic school girl as Norway dropped him in the air and caught him about 20 feet above the ground.

I laughed until they disappeared in the night sky. I looked for them, but failed until I was yanked up. I shrieked in surprise.

"Now you can't blame me!" I looked up to see Norway carrying Denmark who was carrying me. I smiled despite my racing heart and waited for him to drop me.

"Are you going to let me go?" I asked, annoyed.

"Du kommer til at tage en svømmetur." He said. I was confused until I saw that we were headed towards a lake. "And this is what you get for laughing at us." He let go of me and I hit the surface of the ice, shattering it.

As I plunged into the frozen water, I immediately started shivering. I bobbed up and gave a shaky gasp. I stared right at Denmark, who was already crouching at the side of the lake. He smiled evilly.

"Sterf!" I hissed as I dragged myself onto dry land. "Now I'm going to catch a cold!"

"Serves you right!" He chuckled. "You're mean."

"I know." I grumbled and stood up, shaking. "That's the point."

"You got her all wet! That was mean!" Finland nearly pranced over with Norway on his heels.

"I wouldn't have agreed to it if I knew you were going to do that to her." Norway said as he walked over. "Here, take my jacket."

"No thanks, I'm OK." I waved him off. My shaking soon brought a sneeze with it.

"At least stay at our house for the night." Finland insisted. I nodded and started to walk back to the house with them.

I payed no attention to anything around me, but one piece of information caught my attention.

"-Iceland, are you gay?"

_WHAT?_

**A/N2: Wow there a lot of translations.**

**Wat doe jij nou hier?:: What are you doing here? ::Dutch**

**Vous seriez même pas attention si j'ai commencé à parler français.:: You would not even care if I started speaking French.:: French**

**Sérieusement!:: Seriously! ::French**

**Mon ami.:: My friend ::French**

**Ma douce.:: My sweet ::French**

**Detta är för Finland.:: This is for Finland. ::Swedish**

**Stopp bevege seg rundt!:: Stop moving around! ::Norwegian**

**Oletko kunnossa?:: Are you OK? ::Finnish**

**Du kommer til at tage en svømmetur.:: You are going for a swim. ::Danish**

**Sterf!:: Die! ::Dutch**


	29. Nothing is Alright

**A/N: Hallo.**

**Everybody who cares, Lucas is being mean again.**

**Anyway, Lotte, thank you again for correcting that mistake.**

**This chapter is still in Netherlands' perspective. Exactly where we left off with_ "-Iceland, are you gay?"_**

**Uh, I can't think of anything else.**

"What?" Iceland yelled. His voice rang through the trees because it was so loud. I had to cover my ears because they hurt so much, so did Norway. "Why would you ask?"

"Well, you're always with Hong Kong. It kinda seems like you two dating." Denmark's voice was small, somewhat afraid. "And it'd be ironic if you were gay, because so is Sweden."

"Sweden is gay?" Finland asked. The other three stared at him, disbelieving. "I thought he was just clumsy."

"Guys," I said slowly. "There's a Sweden?"

"No. Of course not. That's our joke, if Sweden existed, he'd be gay." Norway insisted. I was still heavily confused, but I didn't say anything more. I followed them back through the forest, trying not to get lost, until their house came into view.

I stayed in the edge of the trees, so I wouldn't be seen as I snaked through the trees. I pulled out my phone and dialed France's number.

"Bonjour, ma chérie. Avez-vous besoin d'un tour?" I ran his words back through my head so I could translate them.

"Yeah, but I'm sopping wet. You might be horrified by my appearance." I looked at the water logged cloth that I was wearing. I sneezed again.

"Oh, it looks like my little sister has caught a cold." He chuckled and I heard a car start.

"No, I haven't caught a cold." I grumbled and he started to drive. I hung up and walked out onto the street. I was happy that my bag was waterproof.

I stood waiting for France for quite some time. I thought I heard something creeping up behind me, but I determined it was just my paranoia playing tricks on me.

"Surprise!" Someone shouted. A cascade of ice cold water showered over me again. I turned around to see to teenage boys, smiling evilly. "Our boss says to tell you that "You're boyfriend better pay". I wonder why?" They smirked at me and their eyes traveled down to my chest, covered only by a white tank top, which was now transparent.

"Don't look at me!" I grunted and kicked one of them in the face. The other looked scared and ran, the first trailing right behind.

I turned around to see France's car pulling up.

"You really are wet, aren't you?" He asked and opened the car door. I slipped inside and glared at him. "Oh, you're mad." He sighed and drove away. "Well, Angleterre is most definitely gay for me."

"How so?" I asked and started to laugh. "Please don't tell me you raped him."

"No, but I did slip into his bed with him. He said he was "too tired to get rid of me" and let me snuggle with him."

"And then I called and ruined it." I sighed and saw that he'd taken a shortcut to get back to the hotel. "Sorry."

"No, Angleterre is asleep right now." He sighed. "And he can get just a little bit boring." I looked at the watch on my wrist, only to realize that it was broken.

"I thought Swiss watches were supposed to last forever." I said aloud.

"How long have you had it though?" He asked. I realized my mistake.

"About 125 years." I said as I climbed out of the car. I waved to him and slowly made my way up to the hotel room.

"I'm back!" I called and dropped my bag at the door. Sure enough, Canada, Cyprus, and Scotland were sitting or laying on the couch.

"You're soaked through." Canada said as I walked past them.

"And you're see-through." I retorted and walked into my room that I shared with Cyprus. I striped off and washed my hair out in the sink. I dried myself off and tied a towel around me. I sneezed again.

There was no point in taking another shower, so I stayed in my towel and underwear.

"Have you realized that you're hand was burned to a crisp?" I jumped and turned to see America on the doorframe. "Or are you just ignoring it?" I shook my head without a word. "I was the one to put out the fire." I shook my head again. "And hold you until you fell asleep. I patched up your arm and I was the one you didn't want to leave." My heart beat quickened as I realized what happened. "And I was the one that slept-"

"Get out." That was the first time I looked someone in the eye to say it. He opened his mouth to speak. "Get out!"

"I'm staying right here." He said calmly.

"I don't want you in here! Just leave! I don't want to see your ugly face!" I yelled. He shook his head again. "Now!" I yelled and punched him in the face. He staggered back far enough for me to slam the door in his face.

I walked back to the sink, and out of rage, I curled up my fist and smashed the mirror above it. Loud glass sounds filled the small room, as well as the scent of fresh blood. I looked down to see the jagged shards of reflective glass embedded in my skin.

At the sight of it, I grew even more furious. I kicked the tiled wall over and over until my feet were bloody and the wall had a large hole in it. I moved to the sink next, and ripped at it. I shattered the edge of it and ripped down the shower curtain as well as the pole holding it up. Everything decorating the small room was ripped down and destroyed. At the end of my rage, I sat against the wall with my head in my hands.

"Why won't I cry?" I whispered to myself when I realized my cheeks were dry. I slammed my fists on the porcelain covered ground. "WHY?" I screamed.

The door cracked open after a while. Assuming it was America, I threw a rather large piece of the sink at the door. It hit the wall where his head would have been if he had poked his head in.

"It's me." I heard Scotland's voice.

"No!" I didn't care what he wanted, I just wanted him to leave. He walked in anyway and leaned against a wall.

"Bloody hell." He whispered and looked at the hole in the wall. At it's smallest, it was probably a foot wide. "Are you PMSing or something."

"No." I mumbled. He walked over through the glass on the floor.

"Something is wrong." He didn't even ask, he knew that destroying an entire bathroom wasn't something I did for kicks.

"No, it's OK." He'd see right through it. He exhaled and tried to step to me. Without looking up, I pulled a knife on him and pointed it. It hit something on the way up. "I'm fine, really."

"I've lived with Wales long enough to know that that is a lie." He walked forward. I stood up fast and pointed the blade at his neck.

He didn't react. His hand stayed at his sides. His dark blue-green eyes blink once or twice before he grabbed the blade. He didn't flinch when the blade sliced into his palm. Blood dripped down my bandaged covered arm and his bare arm. His dark blue shirt had it's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

He stared down into my eyes. He didn't blame me nor pity me. I held his gaze for as long as I could until grief overcame me. I fell to my knees, leaving the knife embedded in Scotland's hand.

He crouched down next to me.

"I'm not going to ask what's wrong." He said. "But I will ask if I can show up America." I nodded and he smiled. "And you're still not crying. You're the strongest person I know." He said and picked me up.

Despite his tall and lanky build, he was surprisingly strong.

My shaking riddled me again. Some doctors have said I get tremors, but that isn't true. It was my body's substitute for tears.

I grabbed Scotland's shirt out of grief. He carried me into my room and sat down on the bed. He let me curl up, shaking, leaning on him.

"Go to sleep, you've had a pretty bad day." He whispered. I sneezed again and nodded. Out of the blue, my eyelids felt heavy.

I fell asleep right there.

_I laid on the cold rock floor of the cave, staring at the dancing shadows that the fire made on the ceiling. I heard the talking of the countries from central Europe. Hungary laughed, which set off a chain reaction of laughter. I turned over to see Lichtenstein watching me. I jumped and threw myself away from her in shock._

"_Lichtenstein! Don't do that!" I exclaimed. She smiled and looked down at the ground next to me. "What?"_

"_Could you talk to England? He's a little depressed." She whispered and glanced at the entrance of the cave. I nodded, and she spun to sit next to Switzerland, who's left shoulder was bandaged up. I walked out to sit next to England._

"_I don't care." He said immediately after I leaned on his shoulder._

"_Neither do I." I grunted. He looked down at me, surprised. "But Lichtenstein is worried for you. And I got dumped with the responsibility of making sure you aren't going into the battlefield suicidal."_

"_I'm just worried about Francis. And America, and Canada. As well as Seychelles." I noticed he used France's human name. He started to run his knife through the groove in the rock he'd been making for the last few days. "And Scotland."_

"_I'm worried too, but since I've fared and protected all of you guys, I think that Scotland and America are just fine and doing a good job with the others." I put a finger on the bottom of the hilt of the knife._

"_How can you be so sure?" He asked, looking down at me once again. I laid down on my stomach and looked out at the crescent moon hanging in the sky._

"_Scotland followed through with marrying me. If someone can do that, their either insane, or extremely brave." I started to draw a circle on the sandstone with my finger._

"_The line between them is almost indeterminable." He scoffed. I nodded and looked back up at him. The right side of his face and eye were covered by cloth. He'd lost his right eye._

"_And America..." I paused to think of what to say. "He's America."_

"_He's fallen in love with you." England blurted out. "That's a death sentence all on it's own." I stared at him, trying to conceive the possibility of America being in love with me._

"_Sorry, but that's impossible." I yawned. England got up and so did I. "Now, stop being a worry wart and let me keep watch."_

"_Thanks for getting my mind off them." He said and walked back into the cave. I waited for the guys to get tired and go to sleep, which took so long, the moon had almost crept across the entire sky. I stood up and started climbing down the cliff our cave sat on. I dropped to the ground and started walking through the sparse trees. I had no idea where we were on the European continent, but we had to be somewhere near Switzerland because we were in mountains. I picked up a flower and twisted it in my fingers, thinking where all of the citizens of the world were. They weren't near Europe for sure because of the war. I drew my gun and flicked it off safety as soon as I heard the crack of a twig in the woods. A loud crashing behind me sped my heartbeat to something I would only get if I was on LSD. I didn't care what it was, I only ran away._

"_Spelletje!" I looked back to see Scotland bleeding out onto a horse, which was limping. I ran back and pulled him off the injured animal, only for the horse to fall down in a bloody heap._

"_Where's America?" I whispered, completely sure that he was followed. He looked back up into my eyes._

"_Run." He moaned. "They're coming." I shook my head in horror. "Goodnight." He said before his eyes closed and he went completely limp. I shook him a few times and stood. Galloping sounds came from the distance. I started to run as fast as I could and the cliff quickly came into view. I took up a rifle Switzerland had stashed in an empty tree trunk and started climbing the rock. I put the butt of the in my under arm and shot at a horse I saw through the trees. I climbed higher until I heard a gunshot that didn't come from a gun any of us had in our possession. A burning, ripping pain spread from my shoulder. My left hand let go of the sandstone I was clutching at. I started falling and my eyes became unfocused. I saw England nearly trip over the edge before I hit the ground._

"Netherlands." My eyes shot open, but the rest of my body seemed paralyzed. "Oh, that's good. I thought you weren't going to wake up. You looked like you were having a bad dream." I saw Cyprus' bright silver eyes.

"No, I'm fine." I said and pulled the covers off of me. My head throbbed as I stood up.

"America and Canada cleaned up the bathroom, it's not fixed though. I still don't see how you cracked the sink in half and destroyed the rest of the room."

I shook my head and pulled on a huge black t-shirt that was long enough to cover my underwear. But it weirdly had Union Jack over the back.

I walked out into the front room, neglecting to put on pants. I picked up a dish cloth and started to scrub a plate in the sink.

"You... aren't... wearing pants. Why?" I looked up to see Scotland yet again sitting on the couch.

"Don't you have a life?" I asked rudely and rubbed my temples when he pointed to me. "Well, this isn't your house. Don't you have your own?"

"I technically live in England's house." He said and sipped his drink, which looked like whiskey. "Since he's the United Kingdom."

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Canada asked, smiling.

"You guys don't wear shirts sometimes. And sometimes you don't wear pants." I said and put the frying pan on the stove. I pulled bacon out of the fridge.

"But you're different." I looked at America. He was wearing a leather jacket and combat boots, like he'd just been out. "You're a woman."

"Sexism!" Cyprus laughed as she jumped onto the couch. I shook my head and glanced up at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning.

I started to take eggs, milk, flour, and oil from the cupboards and fridge. I started to make pancakes when Cyprus walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook." She said and lifted herself onto the counter.

"Well, I'm never awake at the right time." I said and cracked an egg into the sizzling frying pan.

"You're making breakfast?" Canada asked. He walked into the kitchen, tyeing his hair into a ponytail. "Could I help?" I nodded and he started to mix the flour and milk with other things.

"Breakfast?" America asked excitedly. "I'm tired of fast food." He nearly jumped into the kitchen.

In a few minutes, breakfast was made and we were eating.

Out of nowhere, I sneezed.

"Oh, look someone is spreading good gossip about you." Cyprus said and I sneezed again. "Oh, it's bad gossip. Because if you sneeze once, good gossip, sneeze twice, bad gossip-" I interrupted her with yet another sneeze. "And three means you'll be prosperous."

"Or she's just sick." Scotland was a cynic as usual.

"What does it mean if I sneeze four-" I sneezed in the middle of the sentence.

"You're sick!" She said immediately after. I shook my head and handed her my plate.

"I never get sick." I said and stood up to get dressed. I checked my balance and walked into my room. The bed looked so inviting. I decided I didn't care what they said and flopped into it. "I'm just resting." I sighed and closed my eyes.

I didn't sleep correctly, but pictures of people flitted through my mind.

First, it was my younger siblings. Luxembourg as a baby, playing with a stray cat. Belgium holding my hand, giving me a tiara of wild flowers. Both of them playing soccer around in the yard. Their angry faces when I came back to them, and their happy faces when I said sorry.

Then, of the Spanish Empire.

A picture of Panama and Galapagos chasing a squirrel around the room. I remembered Peru and Bolivia with their arms wrapped around each other's necks, posing for a picture. Ecuador with a child on his left hip, cleaning the kitchens with me. South Italy sitting in a horribly kept room, eating pasta and offering it to me, even if I didn't have much of a taste for his food.

Afterwards, Cyprus.

Giggling and tripping in the streets from how smashed she was. The image of her after she got her tattoo, smirking. How she looked when I agreed to protect her from Greece and Turkey. The way she was overjoyed when I said I would be able to spend more time with her. Little did she know, I had left my siblings.

Scotland.

His face when he first came to Spain's house, depressed and bored. The way he acted when I was ordered to bring Spain a glass of the flammable liquid he later used to set me on fire. His body language when he was trying to convince a drunk Spain to give the four of me and my siblings and Romano to him. The gash on his face when he was teaching me to fight.

_The child._

The small boy I saw in the forest after I escaped from Spain. The one I tried to talk to in the middle of the night. He had uprooted a few trees in his fear, so I ran. I thought about his cute face when he finally caught a glimpse of me through the trees. It was as if we were playing tag, and he found a person he wasn't playing with.

Now that I think about it, that boy looked a hell of a lot like America.

A cold cloth on my forehead brought me to the real world again. I groaned again and sat up.

I blinked hard to clear my vision. Cyprus was sitting next to me.

"You have a pretty bad fever. Lay back down." She pushed my shoulders so I'd lay down. I fought her off and tried to stand, but my throbbing headache prevented it. I became dizzy and sat back down. "And you have a visitor. One you might not care for."

"What are you talking about?" I asked and looked up at the door.

England.

"How high are you?"

_Rude!_

**A/N: Translations.**

**Bonjour, ma chérie. Avez-vous besoin d'un tour?:: Hello, my darling. Do you need a ride?**


	30. Do Instruments of Tourture Count?

**A/N: Special chapter!**

**Due to many requests (the persistent whining of my sister) I am going to write this chapter is a special perspective.**

**Since I'm to lazy to concoct something to make Norway's perspective interesting, same thing for America, and Netherlands is sick, I have decided to write in a very special POV.**

**Cyprus.**

**And this isn't just a filler chapter either! It has plot in it. Mostly it's information that the reader needs to gain.**

**Also, this is where it left off last time.**

Ryan's quote for every 15 chapters: **Disney. Teaching kids to do illegal things, like identity theft, since 1928.**

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk." I said and got up out of my chair. I smiled as happily as I could at the two, but as soon as no one was looking at me, my face found it's discontented frown that it wore when I didn't have to act happy. "I'm going to talk to a friend." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

I was out the door, pulling on my jacket and putting my bag on my shoulder. I was going to go to the library, check out a book, or play on the computer.

"This will be fun." I said to myself as I saw the car England had parked outside. I swiped his keys earlier. "Now, how fast do you go?" I asked and nearly got whiplash from how fast I sped off. I cheered and found my way to the library.

"Hello miss, how can we help you?" The librarian asked as I walked in.

"I'm just here to look." I said and smiled another fake smile.

I walked in between the shelves, looking for the mystery section. When I found it, I started to look through the titles.

A shiver ran down my back, so I turned around. I saw the back of a man's blonde head.

That one had a pretty nasty spell on them.

"Hello," I said and tapped his shoulder. "I'm sorry to ask, but could you please help me to get a book? I'm awfully short and it's on the top shelf." He grunted and nodded. "May I ask your name?"

"Berwald Oxenstierna." He said in a low voice.

_So this is Sweden._ I thought. _Now how to get him to admit it?_

"I'm Psyche Constantinou." I said and held my hand so he could shake it. He ignored it and gestured at the shelf. "This one!" I said as I jumped. I barely touched the book.

_Rude bastard._ I thought as he gave me the book. _But I have to keep talking to him._

"Have you seen the nations around town yet?" I asked.

"Could you look that way please?" He said and pointed behind me. I did so and heard his chuckle.

"Sorry," I said and turned back around. "Your spell doesn't work on me. I use magic too." I smirked and went to sit at the table he was at before. "Now, where to start, Sweden." He twitched a few times and sat across from me.

"How do you know?" He whispered. I calmly stared right back at him, not forced to smile for once. "That curse was meant to work on everyone."

"Once someone finds out about the curse, they remember everything that has ever happened with you in their presence. I knew about it from the beginning, since I have a familiar." I smiled at his nervous face. It was funny to see such a stoic man so broken. "And Netherlands in teetering on the edge of finding out about you. She has memories still locked away from when she beat up Finland and you. I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up and sought after your throat for things you've done." I sat forward in my chair. "And I work for Prussia. So this could just slip from my lips, and then everyone would know. And your charade would be over as suddenly as it started." I giggled evilly and stood up. "Bye bye, Sweedie." I whispered into his ear and slunk away.

I checked out the book and put it in my bag. I was already starting the car when I thought about what I'd done.

"Why did I do that?" I asked to the open winter sky. It was yet another overcast day. "Well, he's afraid of me now." I said and drove away. "I think I'll talk to England. About France."

I drove England's car all the way to his house, where I let a maid take it to the back. The gardens were nearly perfectly manicured. The bushes flowered perfectly evenly. Even on the dreary day, it was beautiful.

"Hello Miss." A maid greeted me when I knocked on the door. "Are you here to see the master?" I twitched at the idea of people someone "Master". Horrible memories about Greece tried to poke into my brain, but I forced the back down.

"Yes, it's urgent." I said. She let me in and led me up the stairs to a hallway.

"His rooms are at the end of the hall on the right." She whispered and scampered away. I shook my head and started to walk quickly. As I reached the door, an ominous feeling of dread enclosed around me.

Out of paranoia, I summoned Rajah. I can only use her for magic once every two months.

She growled at the door as I opened it. I patted her head and creeped in the door. I heard soft singing from the next room. It was sweet, and sung well. I made my way to the door to that room.

I saw England. Without a shirt on. Putting in earrings. Singing Jack's Lament from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

_Depressing._

"I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light, and I'll scare you right out of your pants." He finished putting in his earrings. "To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky, and I'm known throughout England and France. And since I am dead, I can take off my head, to recite Shakespearean quotations. No animal nor man can scream like I can, with the fury of my recitations." He put his head down on the sink, to look sad. While he couldn't see, I scampered across the room and hopped into the bathtub. "But who here would ever understand, that the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin would tire of his crown, if they only understood. He'd give it all up if he only could." He started to dance around the room, like Jack from the movie. "Oh, there's an empty place in my bones. That calls out for something unknown. The fame and praise come year after year. Does nothing for these empty tears."

I internally chuckled and decided to play a joke on him.

"I know how you feel, Artie." I said in a high voice while he was drinking from a glass of water. Out of shock, he spat out all the water and jumped backwards so fast, he broke a hole in the wall.

"HOW LONG WERE YOU IN MY BATHTUB? ! ? ! ? !" He screeched. He scrambled up and gained composure again. Although it's tough to gain composure when you're not wearing a a shirt and have your pants unbuttoned.

"Long enough." I said and laughed. I picked myself up and smiled at him. "I was here from 'demon of light'."

"What is it Cyprus?" He asked angrily.

"I know you're gay for France." I said quickly and watched him blush so badly, he had to cover his face. He sputtered, trying to find the words for what he was going to say. "Don't deny it."

"Well, I can. Because I'm extremely strait." He said, his face pale again. I sighed sadly knowing what I would have to do to get him to admit it.

I walked up to him until we were touching. I wasn't attracted to this man at all, so I considered it only business. Working for Prussia has it's down sides. That was my payment, getting information on the countries so Prussia could blackmail them like he was blackmailing me.

"If you aren't gay, then you'd take advantage of me." I murmured seductively and grabbed his face.

Before I had the opportunity to kiss him, he forced me away.

"Yep, you're gay." I said and Rajah walked in to circle my legs. He blushed again and fled from the room to the other. I walked after him. "How do you really feel?"

"Don't mess with me." He said loudly to show his anger. "This is my house, and I order you out."

"But it's my business. I order myself to stay." I said. He shook his head and took a white dress shirt out of a wardrobe.

"Do you want tea?" He offered and gestured to the kettle on his desk. "I have plenty."

"It would be my pleasure." I responded and took the cup and saucier from his hands. We sat silently for a few minutes, awkwardly looking anywhere but each other. "You have a beautiful singing voice." I said to break the silence.

"He just grows on you, you know?" England burst out. "It's nearly impossible after a while not to have some type of attraction for him." He got up to rant. "I mean, It's only natural for me to fancy him! He's always here, and he constantly tries to molest me!" I snickered a bit.

"Well, it's a bit odd. You've been his rival for hundreds of years, and this is what happens." I said, trying not to laugh because Prussia would get this all later, from the small tape recorder in my pocket.

"I know!" I said and sat back down. "And my boss will be furious about this. He's extremely centered around me getting engaged to Singapore!" I looked at the 20-year-old man that had just flopped onto the bed. I saw the teenager in him. "And I can't even tell France!"

"I think I know what you mean." I said and thought of the boy I met at the last world meeting. He had dark auburn hair. Also, he had green eyes, which was tough to come by with the nations. Most of us were blondes with blue eyes.

"It's bullocks!" He shouted at the ceiling. I laughed a bit and he turned to me. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Unrequited love." I muttered. His eyebrows scrunched up. "It's really stupid."

"Thanks, but I'd still prefer that you'd leave." He said and looked at me again. His right eye was a lighter shade of green than the other. It also looked a little dim, like it had some defect in it. "It's awkward."

"Alright." I said and drank the last of my tea. "This won't leave the room. Also, good luck." I laughed and slipped out of the room, Rajah trailing behind me.

I dug the keys out of my pocket and tossed them onto a random table.

"While I'm here, I think I'll enjoy the scenery." I muttered and let Rajah disappear. I walked out to the back gardens and leaned on the fences. I watched the ponies and horses gallop around the field. I let out a sigh.

"Pretty aren't they?" I didn't flinch at he sudden voice and looked down to see a blonde boy. He looked to be the same age as Sealand. "Hi, I'm Shetland."

"Cyprus." I shook his hand and looked back at the ponies.

"I'm Scotland's kid brother." He said simply. "He's been pretty angry lately. Something about marriage." I scoffed and leaned onto the railings more.

"He's marrying my sister." I said quickly. Shetland didn't react, weirdly enough. "I could imagine that anyone being forced to marry Netherlands would get angry." I said and looked at him.

He didn't look like a normal kid. He looked royal.

"He's not angry really." He said and pushed the gate he was leaning against. "Would you like to walk with me?"

"I would love to." I said and walked next to him. He was about a head shorter than me. "You're very polite, I hope you know." He nodded and wolf whistled to the horses.

"Well, my brothers are pretty uptight. Never dress unaccommodating. Always do this and that. Always treat a pretty woman with all the respect in the world." He listed and a horse trotted up to him. "Kirk doesn't care though. I've always been his crappy colony. Oh, sorry. Please excuse my language."

_I don't think you realize, that you just called me pretty. _I thought.

"No it's fine." I re-summoned Rajah and she circled my legs. "But you said that Scotland isn't actually angry at all." He looked up at me. His eyes were a strange purple. They looked somehow blue.  
>"I don't know how to say it, but he's always pacing and muttering. I quote this, "How do I tell her? What's going to happen?". I'm not sure he's alright." Shetland said while he stroked a pony. "I'm worried about him. He's barely ever home anymore and he's always stressed out when he <em>is<em> home."

"That's weird." I said and reached out to touch the pony he was stroking. "He's always relaxed when he's at my house. And I don't know what to say about his stressing." I lied to him, and regretted it.

I knew exactly what was wrong with the Scotsman.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Shetland. May I ask your human name?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean by human name?" He asked. He was completely sincere. "Oh! You mean what I called myself when I was alive." He smiled at me, like a small child. "I never had a name."

"That's horrible." I breathed. "Well, my name was Psyche. It was really nice meeting you, I'll probably be back sometime." I waved to him. He waved back. "Rajah. I need a ride." I muttered to her. She nodded and glanced at her back.

I hopped up and she bolted out of the gardens. She jumped over the shrubs and cleared into the street. I grabbed a flower and stuck it in my hair before we were out of the gardens.

"The hotel." I said and looked at the people Rajah leaped over and around. They looked so stupid, with their huge eyes.

I jumped off Rajah's back as we reached the lobby she disappeared. I leaped up the stairs, three at a time. I reached the top level faster than expected. I ran down the hall and opened the door fast.

I charged into Netherlands' room to see Scotland sitting against the bed, sleeping. I walked up and grabbed his collar. I shook him awake and stared right at him until he rubbed his eyes clear.

"What is it Cyprus?" He asked, sounding drunk. I smelled no alcohol on his breath, so he must have been sober.

"I was just talking to your kid brother. You love Netherlands don't you?" I whispered so I wouldn't wake the Dutchwoman laying sick in the bed.

Scotland blushed just as badly as England when I confronted him. He didn't look in my eyes even if I was only an inch from him.

"Do you know how much I've wanted to tell her?" He asked while staring at a spot near my collarbone. "I only realized when I was forced into a marriage with her. It's hard to explain, really."

"I heard from Shetland that you've been mumbling and pacing around England's house. You've been trying to think of a way to tell her, haven't you?" I insisted. He shook his head and stood up. There was no point in ripping at his collar anymore, so I let him go.

"My boss wants to see a huge fancy wedding. So does England and Wales. France and Belgium want to help with _making_ a huge wedding. All I wanted to do was elope with you, Artie, America and some other people there. But now, everyone thinks that I'm accomplished by throwing this sparkley wedding for my bride. How do you think _she's _going handle it?" I pointed at Netherlands. "She hates attention. Everyone she hates is going to be there to watch her trip down the isle or screw up her vows or faint. No one is going to come to see _her_!"

"_You_ will!" I tried to keep my voice down. "_You_ care, and you'll be there to help. If she freaks out and runs off, then you'll be there to comfort her. If she turns into a bridezilla, which _will not happen_ I guarantee you, you're going to be the one she trusts." I poked his chest like I did with America all of those days ago. "I'll be there to see her. I'm her Maid of Honor, I can tell you that. America will be there to see her. France and Belgium and Luxembourg and Romano are all here so we can help. So don't be such a retard."

He looked incredulous. His eyebrows were raised and he looked_ so very _frustrated.

"I have to have a huge fancy wedding?" I heard Netherlands murmur. "I think that society is crap."

"I know sweetie." I said and ran my fingers over her forehead. Her fever went down considerably. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything." I said to her. She never got sick, so it was a rare occurrence to see her weak like this. "You won't have to do a thing."

She grumbled and rolled over. I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up tomorrow she leaped out of bed, freaking out about her wedding.

"Shut up and deal with your wife." I hissed and stabbed his chest with my nail again.

I strutted out of the room and into Canada's. He wasn't there, so I laid down on the bed.

My day of work was well done. I would give Prussia the information tomorrow.

I fell asleep.

"_Cyprus! Get in here!" I heard Greece shout from the dining room. I walked in and looked around. There was Egypt, who couldn't look at me. There was Japan, who was discreetly taking pictures of my maid's dress. There was about ten other people I didn't know. "Come here." I walked up to him and he grasped the chain on my choker._

"_That hurts." I gasped. He squinted his eyes. "Please stop. I can't breath." I whispered. He shook his head and pushed me away._

"_Everyone, this is my little gem!" He stood up and addressed the room. "Cyprus. And she's my best, if you know what I mean." I got up from the floor only to be pushed back down._

"_You don't own her!" I looked up to see Egypt. He was standing and furious. "Touch her again and you're dead."_

"_You don't boss me around." Greece said to him. Egypt shook his head. They stared each other down until I got up off the floor._

"_Cyprus. It's time for you to leave his house." Egypt spoke to me. It was the first time someone had spoken to me with any respect for a long time. "Let's go." I nodded and started to walk away. Greece caught the back of my collar in his fingers and choked me. "Let her go." I heard Egypt behind me before I knew he even moved._

"_Not a chance, kid." Greece said. Abruptly, he let go of me. I turned to see Egypt breaking his fingers, one by one. The cracks of his bones brought him to his knees._

"_We're going." Egypt took my hand in his and led me out._

"_I didn't know you could talk." I whispered to him and he looked to me to smile._

"_You need to learn to fight." He giggled._

I rolled off the bed and smashed my head into the ground. I groaned and stood up. I saw Canada sleeping on the floor.

"You're more polite than I." I whispered to him and walked into Netherlands' room. I changed and walked into the kitchen.

Scotland and Russia were chatting at the table. They were talking about the wedding.

"-Do instruments of-" Russia was speaking, but Scotland interrupted him.

"No, instruments of torture do not count." He said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked and pulled out a piece of pie. No one ever actually cooks these things anyway.

"Music for the wedding." Scotland groaned and put his head on his crossed arms. "This is horrible."

"It's not as bad as you-" I started, but was soon interrupted.

"I _have_ to have a huge wedding? ! ? !" Netherlands yelled in surprise and horror.


	31. Just a Dream

**A/N: Well, that was an interesting chapter. But I liked it.**

**Every fifteen chapters, I'll write in a special perspective like Scotty or Canada. Maybe even Cyprus again.**

**Anyway, I made a comment about England's right eye in the last chapter, that'll be important. Try to figure it out.**

**Lastly, America's perspective, and this chapter is rated M individually from the rest because of Tony's and America's conversation about sex.**

**That is all.**

"I _have_ to have a huge wedding? ! ? !" Netherlands yelled in surprise and horror. I looked over at her. She still wasn't wearing pants, which gave me a good view of her panties.

If you were me, you would have looked too.

I closed the small door to the air conditioning unit, which I was just fixing. She was panicked beyond belief.

"There is no way that's happening!" She barked. "I'm not doing it!" She slammed both of her hands on the table and bent over slightly.

I'm a teenage boy, I have _the right_ to look.

"It's not my decision. And France is paying for most of it, so it's a chance to blow out his economy!" Scotland said urgently. "You can do anything, just not throw off the wedding." She straitened back up and put her hand on her chin.

"Anything?" She asked. "And you mean anything."

"Yes. There is nothing you can't do with this, and it's an open wedding so anyone can come." He slumped down in his chair so Netherlands wouldn't be directly in his face. "So please get out of my face."

"OK. But I'll find a way to kill your boss-" She sneezed yet again and Scotland stood up.

"You're going back to bed. You're sick!" He picked her up around her thighs and lifted her over his shoulder so her stomach was on his right shoulder.

"Put me down!" She yelled and pounded on his stomach and back with her feet and fists. "I command you!"

"Sorry!" He said over her incomprehensible yelling. "You aren't better yet!" He carried her through the hall and most likely tossed her into her bed because she shrieked shortly before Scotland came back out. "You bastard!" He said quietly and kicked me in the face. I fell backwards into the wall.

"What was that for!" I asked, trying to keep my voice down. He pointed the tip of his combat boot at my throat.

"Looking at my wife." He said and stepped off. "God damn it. I need to patch up my hand again."

I stood up and pushed up my new glasses, which he almost broke. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen.

"You two really hate each other, da?" Russia asked. I looked over at his innocent expression. Neither of us said a thing until Cyprus chuckled for no apparent reason.

"Crushing on Netherlands a bit, aren't we Scotty?" I said and took a drink of soda, which was obviously replaced with beer. "And, can't I drink something non-alcoholic in this house?"

Scotland turn bright red, nearly as red as his hair. He stuttered a lot before being able to talk.

"N-no! She's been arranged to marry me! Th-that's all!" He said nervously. I laughed once and rolled my eyes.

"We all know you'd rather die than let her get defiled by another man." I said sarcastically. He stood up in a rage and walked toward me.

"I'm fine with another man defiling her." He growled and grabbed the front of my shirt in his bleeding, left hand. "I just don't want _you_ defiling her. You're a disgusting, narcissistic, pervert who couldn't control his own hand if he wanted to." He let go of me and sat back down to clean off his hand. "You wouldn't draw you're own blood for her." He mumbled.

"You don't know how much blood I've lost for her!" I walked over to him and tried to punch his jaw. Just because of his skills, he kicked back his chair and leaned on the back two legs.

I tripped out the legs on the chair so he'd fall, but he quickly jumped onto the table. I tried to hit him again, but he jumped to the counter and rolled into the living room. I went after him and grabbed hold of his ankle. Instead of letting him kick my face, I picked him and held him by his ankle above the ground.

Although he was taller than me, I could hold him so his head did not touch the ground.

"Fine then." He grumbled. "Now let me down."

"Not a chance, old man." I said. I inhaled so I could say something more, when explosive laughter cut me off.

"Scotty! You look stupid!" Netherlands said. "I don't know how you were beaten by America, but it's really sad!" She doubled over because she was laughing so hard. "Oh, And I stole your shirt America." She said.

She was wearing my sleep shirt. It was blue with red text of "This is _my _stimulus package." with an arrow pointing to the crotch of the wearer.

"Let me down!" Scotland nearly shouted and kicked my face. I let his ankle go and he fell directly on his head. He moaned and staggered to his feet. "Thanks so much." He said.

"You wanted to be let down." I said back and rubbed my face. "Can we not fight in front of Netherlands?"

"Yeah. But don't get all buddy-buddy with me." He muttered.

"Like hell, dude." I said and walked into the kitchen. I sat down next to Russia, who had already hugged her and said hello. "So, how's your fever?"

"Better." She said quickly and took a sip of the milk. She swore softy and spat the milk into the sink. "That's expired." She pointed at the gallon of milk that Cyprus was finishing off. We all stared at her until she threw the plastic carton in the trash.

"Delicious!" She said and wiped her mouth with a paper towel.

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick." Canada said and walked into his room. Russia picked up his things, kissed Netherlands on the nose and walked out.

He kept pulling up his scarf past his chin as if he was trying to hide something. And it was only the left side that he didn't want to be seen.

"Oh, good morning Scotty." Cyprus only just noticed him. "I see the assassins have failed." Scotland stared at her with his mouth agape. He blinked a few times and went back to his hand. "You're not saying anything?"

"I figured you'd send assassins after me." He said and finished the wrapping on his hand. "You're getting predictable."

Cyprus rolled her eyes and pulled eggs out of the fridge.

"Those are expired too." I pointed out.

"That's good." She smiled and started cracking them into the frying pan.

"God!" Canada had just come back out, and heard that Cyprus was eating more rotten things. I watched him calmly walk back to his room.

Scotland beckoned Netherlands to the front room. They started talking about the wedding, and Netherlands' face grew more and more disgusted by the second. She shook her head and made eye contact with me.

Her eyes softened from their normal, harsh, anger, to a strange distracted look. I'm sure I looked the same, but I didn't care. Scotland gained her attention again. She looked angry for a moment.

"Stop staring." I was shocked by Cyprus' voice. I looked up at her to see her holding a cup of coffee.

"It's rum, isn't it?" I asked. She took a drink of it and nodded happily.

"She'll get distracted from the task ahead of her. Stop staring. It's also kinda creepy." She said quietly enough that Netherlands couldn't hear her. "But you guys have made out, so I guess it's OK."

"How do you know that?" I whispered urgently. She took another drink of the rum and smiled.

"I work for Prussia. I have to know everything. Like that Norway's already made it to second base with her." My heart skipped a beat when she spoke of Norway.

I froze and my face turned stony.

"Excuse me, I'm off to find a man named Aske Odinson." I said into her ear. She chuckled and shook her head.

"You'll loose." She laughed.

"Like hell I will." I said and grabbed my gun. "I'm off to see my girlfriend!" I said so everyone would hear. It was a lame excuse, but it worked. I pulled on my combat boots and walked out the door with my newest bomber jacket.

This one had real fur this time. It was gray and speckled with black and white instead of solid black.

When I got onto the bus, I knew where I would be going. Denmark had told me where they lived.

I stepped off the bus and walked into their yard. I picked up a piece of paper and read the neat hand writing.

"Guys, I'm off in the south field again. -Norway." I crumpled it up and stuck it into my pocket. I looked at my watch to find the direction, because it had a compass in it.

I hopped over the back fence and wound through the trees along the beaten path. I come to a clearing and saw nothing for a bit.

I walked out to the center and looked up at the sky for a few moments.

"Hey! Norway!" I shouted so I could find him. I waited a bit until something huge and black flickered into the corner of my eye. I turned and drew my gun.

Nothing.

The thing teased me again, so I turned again and saw nothing.

It happened a third time so I spun all the way around. My eyes landed on a being.

"Demon!" I breathed in surprise and accidentally dropped my gun. I tripped backwards and nearly fell.

Platinum blonde hair. White skin, compared to the black scales dotting his cheekbones and going all the way up the sides of his neck. Sad eyes.

"Norway?" I asked. He straitened up a small bit.

"I'll ignore that you called me a demon and let you pick up your gun." He said. His voice was hoarse, like he'd been yelling a lot. "Go ahead, I won't kill you. If you're lucky." I crouched down and picked up the gun I dropped and held it in my hand. "How did you find me?"

"You left this on your lawn." I took out the piece of paper.

"Why are you even outside? It's five in the morning." I shrugged and thought about Russia being in the house. Everyone's sleep schedule had been pretty badly screwed up.

"That's question I should ask you." I said, trying not to shiver for fear or cold. He looked anywhere but my face for a long while.

"If I tell you, need to swear that you won't tell anyone." I nodded and flicked the safety on my gun to off. "Well, I'm out here to learn to fly." I couldn't move. "I have wings."

I knew what I needed to do.

"I won't tell anyone," I said and raised my gun to point at his head, "But I never said I wouldn't kill you. Then your government will fall, and I will adsorb your land." I said steadily, but my hand that held the gun shook.

"It's harder to kill me than you'd expect." He said and lunged.

I pulled the trigger.

_Why isn't he dead?_

He held his hand in front of his face and the scales deflected the bullet.

"I advise you to loose the gun. It won't do any good in this battle." He jumped up and two huge black things shot off his back. I spun to keep him in my sights, but I failed. I slipped off my jacket and threw it to the ground despite the freezing temperature. Soon, he rammed into my back and threw me onto the ground.

I hopped up and grabbed his ankle like I did with Scotland. I pulled him back down, even with the kicks and punches to my face. I felt my nose break again.

He slipped from my hand and my sight again. My eyes darted around the steadily brightening morning sky.

"You can't win." I heard his whisper behind me.

_Pain._

It started at my left shoulder, and traveled to the back of my right hip. It spread all over my back. I felt warm blood start to pour from it.

"I'll let you live. And I'll bring you back to your house, but you need to seek help there." He said and took me around the waist. I was lifted into the air, higher and higher. "Stop freaking out, I'm not going to drop you." I tried to calm down but couldn't until I saw my hotel building. "You promised not to tell, right?" He asked and threw me onto my deck. My back hit the glass panel, smearing it with my blood.

I groaned and rubbed my head from pain and cold.

I heard the glass door open.

Blood loss dulled my senses, but I thought someone small picked me up and carried me inside.

"Amerika, hoe kan dit gebeurd zijn?" The person said to herself.

_Netherlands._

I mentally sighed and felt myself being laid down on the cold linoleum. I started to make out people's voices, but not their words.

Canada and Scotland were there. Cyprus was not, or just completely silent, most likely because of her fear of blood.

Netherlands started to take off my shirt so she could clean up my back. I blinked sleepily and fought off the urge to pass out.

"You know," I muttered. "This is going to be a badass scar if I live." I expected her to slap me for the comment about living or not. "I mean-" I started to speak again, but I was cut off.

She kissed me!

_In front of everyone?_

"Now shut up." She said and pulled away. I made out her amber and blue eyes. If I died then, I'd be happy. That's a brilliant last sight. "You're wasting your energy."

I chuckled and crossed my arms underneath my head. I waited for her to sit me up so she could wrap bandages around me, but she didn't.

"You're done. I didn't need to wrap you up this time." I sat up to see her smiling. The sun was rising behind her, so her hair practically sparkled in the morning sun. She smiled and closed her eyes. The scar above her eyebrow suddenly looked a lot prettier than before. "Although that will scar like the other claw marks." She opened her eyes before she spoke and brushed her hair behind her ear with her bandaged hand.

_And that will leave a horrible scar too._ I thought.

"Uh," I said, trying to formulate a sentence. "Thanks." I only said one word.

She nodded and got up. She walked away and simply jumped onto the couch. She was wearing pants, sadly.

I stood up and steadied myself on the counter. I saw Scotland glaring at me. I chuckled and grabbed my glasses off the counter. I walked past Scotland and spoke into his ear.

"Jealous yet?" I whispered and walked into my room. I flopped onto the bed and curled up in the covers, which still faintly smelled of citrus.

"You're a hopeless romantic." Tony's voice made me jump, but I stayed in my bed, refusing to get up. I heard him tapping his foot.

"I thought I told you to stay at home." I said, my voiced muffled by the sheets. "Can't you just bug Whale?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "How about Lithuania?" Still no response. "Oh, I said I'd be home soon, is that it?" Still nothing. "Why don't you just go and rape England?"

"You couldn't even _try_ to get that girl if you wanted to." He said. I looked at him, half angry. "You two are the most screwed up couple I've ever seen."

"W-we're not a couple!" I said quickly and jumped out of my bed. I sat back down, and my cat jumped up onto my lap. "At least I don't think so."

"You are." He said and leaned against the wall nest to the door. "You two make out on a regular basis, have breakfast together, and have slept in the same bed without having sex. You're a couple." I shook my head and looked down at the ground blankly.

"She's getting married. And he's pretty good competition." I ran my hand through my hair, continuing my habit. "I doubt that I'll have a chance."

"Sorry man, you're screwed. Unless you get her drunk and..." He trailed off. "Make _New York_." I burst out laughing at his substitute for "love" in that sentence. "What?"

"It's just you've never gotten that awkward." I said after I was done laughing.

"But, if you do... make _New York _with her, then she's permanently yours! Take her virginity!" He said and threw his fist into the air.

"I can't." I said and laid back on the bed. "She isn't a virgin." I sighed and rolled over. "And I am." He tried to suppress his snickering. "Go ahead, laugh!" I said and he did.

"Oh god, that's hysterical." He said after he stopped laughing. "Then let her take yours." He started laughing again. "_You'll_ be _her's_."

"There is no way that's happening." I said and sat up again. My cat was scared and hopped off. "No one owns me!"

"Calm down!" He held up his hands in mock fear. "You changed a lot since I last saw you. Last time, you were all hero oriented and "I'm the boss!" about everything. Has a woman finally tamed you?"

"Get out of my room." I became angry. "Now."

"Come on, man. I'm just joking." He said and got up off the wall.

"Now!" I yelled and lifted him off the ground. I opened the door and threw him out, literally. I slammed the door and fell on my bed.

He'd probably get back inside, because he's an alien, but I wouldn't have to deal with him.

"I hate you." I muttered and jumped back into bed. I found the spot on my pillow, which held the scent of Netherlands the best.

_I rolled over and a bright light shone in my eyes. I opened them to find that I rolled into the streak of sunlight that fell onto my bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to find that I wasn't in_ my_ bed. I scrambled to figure out where I was, when I saw two necklaces on the side table. One shaped like a heart and the other shaped like a keyhole._

"_Daddy," I jumped and saw a small girl peeking through the door. She had gold-amber eyes and blonde hair like mine. She had it pushed back in a hair band. She was my daughter. "Are you awake yet?" She asked._

"_Of course I am, sweetie." I said. She smiled and looked back at someone behind the door. She started to giggle and looked back at me._

"_Wait a second, daddy." She said and quietly closed the door behind her. I smiled and shook my head. I reached over to grab my glasses. I pushed them up my nose and stood. The door opened again and my daughter, Charlotte, skipped inside holding a small white rose. She handed it to me. "Happy birthday, daddy." I smiled and picked her up._

"_Thank you, Lotte." I said and hugged her lightly, so I wouldn't break her, like I once did to Netherlands._

"_Happy 238th birthday." I looked up to see Netherlands holding a large bunch of roses. They were red, white, and blue. But Netherlands was the one that surprised me._

_She was pregnant._

"_Thank you." I said and took them from her. I laid them down on the bed and looked down at her. Our hight difference was so great, she had to stand on her tip-toes to even hug me. I bent down to hug her back. "I can't believe you're so much older than me." I said as I pulled away from her._

"_What do you mean, daddy?" Charlotte asked. Netherlands struggled to crouch down on her knees because of her pregnant belly._

"_Go out in the yard and help Uncle Artie set up for Daddy's birthday, OK?" Netherlands said. My daughter nodded and skipped out of the room. "Now we can talk." She sighed._

"_I'm sorry, but you're a Cougar. I'm like one fourth your age." I said and smirked. She hit my shoulder. "It's true!"_

"_But both of our bodies are only 20." She said and took my hand. "Well, your's is 21." I laughed once and looked down at her again. I couldn't get over the fact that she was pregnant. I bent down and kissed her lightly. She was beaming like a teenager when I pulled away._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." I sighed._

My eyes shot open to see that it was day time.

_Why did that have to only be a dream?_

**A/N2: Translation.**

**Amerika, hoe kan dit gebeurd zijn?:: America, how could this have happened?**

**That is it.**


	32. I'm Not Afraid of You

**A/N: Hi.**

**This is a notice that I will be putting on my profile. My Grandmother is coming to the US from Swaziland, and I hate her. She really does not support the fact that I write fanfic, so she's going to do anything to get me away from the computer. She will be in Colorado from the 30th to the 6th. So for that week, my updates will either be slow, or non-existent.**

**Lotte, yes, I have to credit you for "Make New York" and I'll be using it for quite some time, because no one wants to imagine America having sex.**

**Oh, also, Lucas has just told me about the "My nose was just overflowing with awesome..." quote. I didn't make it. It's from How I Met Your Mother, but only Lucas, the jackass, would know that.**

**Finally, this is still in America's perspective.**

"America..." I looked over to see Canada in the door. He wasn't holding Kumajiro for a change. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked, and I suddenly saw the small child I used to play with in England's house instead of the teenage Canada.

"Sure, but can you close the door?" I asked and sat up. He slipped in silently and walked up to me. I scanned his face and his purple-blue eyes. Worry was set in both. "What are you worrying about?"

"You." He said guiltily. He held a roll of cloth in his hand. "Netherlands told me to patch you up. She's off taking care of Norway." My spine went strait at "Norway".

"Why are you worried about me?" I asked and turned around so Canada could peel away the patches on my back. He started to do so and gasped a few times. "I know it's bad, I've been sleeping on it for-" I grabbed my watch. "-Ten hours." It was about five.

He didn't speak, nor move.

"I can't see my own back, I'd like to know!" I said near furious.

"It's healed." He said breathily. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, yeah."

"And it's the most badass scar ever." He said and traced it with his finger. I smiled and hopped around on the bed to look at him.

"Why are you worried about me?" I asked and put my chin in my hand, which was on my knee. "I'm America, The Hero. I can take care of myself."

"That's why. You're so less power hungry than before. You've stopped professing heroicness." He said and started twisting a thread from his pants in his fingers. "And it all started when you fell on Netherlands in that abandoned apartment building." I nearly jumped off the bed.

I took the front of his shirt in my, stronger, right hand and leaned close to his face.

"How do you know about that?" I growled. I was holding him above the ground because I knocked out the chair that he was sitting on.

"France let it slip! I swear! And Prussia knows too!" He said frantically.

"I know that Prussia knew, you idiot." I said and looked up as the door opened. It was Cyprus. "Oh, hey Cyprus." I said nonchalantly. "You want something?"

"I'm going to be out." She said and looked down at Canada, who had his neck craned backwards to see her.

"It's going to rain." Canada said as bored as I. "Are you sure that you want to go out?"

"Yeah," She waved and smiled. "Carry on."

As she closed the door, I drew Canada closer.

"Tell anyone and you're dead." I said and dropped him. His head hit the floor with a loud crash and he curled up from the pain.

I grabbed a shirt and pants from my closet and slammed the door to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and rubbed my eyes.

The small wrinkles around my eyes from when Netherlands was in her coma still hadn't gone away. The bags under my eyes hadn't diminished either. I had a split lip that came from biting it in my sleep.

I traced the scars on my collar bone, stomach, and thigh. They looked like I'd decided to get in a fight with a bear and won. I turned around to see five dark streaks in my skin. They were placed about two inches apart and an inch wide. They shortened in length as they went across my back. They started on my left shoulder and ended at my right hip.

I admired them and turned around. I couldn't look at my reflection, it was to sad and to old.

All of a sudden, a pain rose up in my lungs. I started wheezing because I became out of breath. Coughing started and I collapsed. The pain in my chest was unbearable. I clawed at my chest and blood spewed from my mouth. I felt my lung right collapse as it filled with blood.

"ALFRED! ! ! LET ME IN! ! ! NOW! ! !" I heard Canada banging on the door. I couldn't possibly stand up, let alone open the door.

He burst through the door with two syringes in his hand. He pushed me down and steadied my stomach so he could stab the smaller needle in between my second and third rib. That inflated my lung. He proceeded to stab the second one in and draw blood. He did this several times until I could breath again.

I crawled over to the toilet and wretched multiple times until all of the food I had eaten that day came up.

I gasped for air and collapsed onto the wall.

"There was a bombing in Denver." Canada said gravely. I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Colorado's dead." I said, thinking of my kid brother. All of the states had people, and they all called me "Dad" but they were all actually my kid siblings. I had a varying amount of love and hatred for each. "That's horrible."

"And I assume that the man that spoke to us meant all immortals, not just countries." He said and held out his hand to help me up. I shook my head, knowing I'd pass out if I stood. "Do you think it's a civil war arising?"

"No, I think it might have been something else." I said hoarsely. I tried to stand, but my vision went black. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and rubbed my head until my headache went away.

I reached for the sink and took out my toothbrush and toothpaste. I brushed away the taste of vomit and stood up. I swayed a bit, but I was able to walk into the front room.

I looked outside and saw the storm clouds covering the city. They were black, but not pouring rain or snow. It was weirdly warm, even if the deck door was open, so it would rain.

"I heard you got bombed." I looked up and saw Scotland sitting on the couch. "How bad?"

"Did you just get here?" I asked and he nodded in response. "Netherlands isn't here." I sighed and he nodded again.

"Thanks for letting me know, bastard." He said and looked back at the laptop he had on his lap. "Hey Canada, could you help me with this?"

"What is it?" He asked, happy to be noticed. He nearly skipped over in happiness. "Did Netherlands dump you with the responsibility of all the wedding crap?"

"She did. Cyprus said she'd do all the shopping with Netherlands and she employed Switzerland to be the planner. But I have to book the church and those things." Scotland rubbed his forehead and slumped back. "And it needs to be as soon as possible, so I'm having trouble finding one."

"I know this one place in The Netherlands that's perfect. You can walk in and say you want to get married and they'll do it. Although, it is expensive." Canada took the laptop from his hand and typed for a few minutes. "There."

"This is brilliant." Scotland held up his hand for a highfive.

I shook my head and looked in the fridge. I took a piece of pie from the back of the fridge and checked if there was any mold. There wasn't so I took it out and took a bite out of it.

There wasn't any mold, but it was spoiled.

"Ewww." I said and spat it out in the trash. I threw it out and flushed out my mouth with water. "Who keeps spoiled pie?"

"Cyprus." Canada said and looked in the fridge. He sighed and nearly slammed it. "Someone needs to pick up groceries." He pulled out his phone and typed something out. In a few seconds he got a second text. "Cyprus is going to do it."

"Tell her to get things the rest of us will eat." I said and grabbed a frozen pizza from the freezer. I stuck it in the microwave and rubbed my eyes under my glasses.

I couldn't believe that I was still wrinkled, but they were going steadily. I took a bite of the pizza and didn't care that it burned my mouth.

"God damn it!" I whispered and pulled out my own laptop.

I had finished my thesis for school, but I hadn't re-read it. And it was due, tomorrow.

"Shit!" I said softly and and grabbed the rest of the pizza. "Canada, tell me if anything happens on the news!" I shouted and hopped into my bed. I started to read it through and quickly edited things. "I'm 234 years old, I don't think I need to pass high school." I muttered and started making citations for each of my things.

In four hours, I sat back and rubbed my neck. I was done editing it, but I still needed to read it again.

"America!" I heard Canada shout. "Get out here!" I put down my computer after I saved the file and jogged out.

"-Terror running loose on the streets could be an ex-convict or a science experiment gone wrong." That was what I caught of the woman talking. "It was seen with a young man of around 16 years. There hasn't been a description of either, but from all pictures, the creature is around 175 cm tall. The young man is seen to be 152 cm-"

_That's how tall Netherlands is. _I thought. _5' 0"_

"-This is the only picture taken of the two." A picture went up on the screen. Canada paused the TV and even Scotland looked.

It was impossibly blurry but I could see the shape of a young man and some type of thing with it's hand wrapped around the young man's wrist. The creature had the shape of a human, but there was a strange formation coming off it's back.

I examined the young man instead because I could identify it better. He had a mischievous smirk plastered on his face, as it to tell the photographer to piss off.

_I knew that smirk from somewhere._

He had a hat on, that was about to slip off his head. A few strands of striking silver hair slipped out of it and swung in front of the man's eye. The bright amber eye.

_And I knew that eye and that sliver hair._

He had a backpack over one shoulder, the one that wasn't connected to the arm that was being pulled by the monster. A piece of blue and white cloth poked out from a zipper.

_That was a pattern I'd seen._

The over all appearance of the boy was lanky and small. Badly taken care of, maybe even malnourished.

I put all of the pieces together.

"Oh my god!" Shouted and hopped over the couch to look at the screen closer. "That's The Netherlands." I said and stared at the dark, blurry image of her on the screen. "Play it!" I waved to Canada and backed away so I wouldn't be blinded anymore than I already was.

"This was reported about two hours ago with no follow up reports. We can safely assume that the creature and the young man are no longer on the streets. Goodnight London." And then it went to commercials.

"Young man? Is that what she's faming herself as?" Scotland asked, laughing. "Well, tell her I won't see her tomorrow. I've got stuff with Artie." He closed his laptop.

"Good, I'm getting sick of you." I said audibly.

His back straitened and he turned with a deadly face. He walked up and tried to grab my shirt.

"You know what?" I said as I took his wrist in my crushing grip. "I'm not afraid of you! I've gotten more action with your bride than you'll ever hope to achieve." I smirked at the emotion in his eyes, loathing. "I've slept in the same bed with her, and make out with her on a weekly basis. I've cried for her and spilled blood for her, I was the only person she wanted in her room after she went blind." I blinked a few times and came up with how I'd end it. "She's not a _thing_ you can take control of. You don't want me to defile her? Is that because you think I'm thinking of her as a object of my sex fantasies. I'll tell you I've fantasized, but she's always been a human that can speak and understand. If she wants to be my lover, you are the only one who's restraining her. I'm not the one who's treating her like an object, you are." I threw him to the ground and walked away from him calmly.

As soon as I entered my room, I gave one fist pump and jumped onto my bed. I started reading my writing quickly so I could sleep.

"America." I looked up and saw Canada at the door. "Cyprus just called, she'll be staying at her boyfriend's house over night." Tears were welling up in his eyes.

I knew how much he liked Cyprus, and this must have been heartbreaking for him. He'd liked her for a while now, since the Christmas party at Netherlands' old hotel room. She was one of the only people to notice him.

"Canada, get over here." I said and beckoned him over. I stood up and took him in a large hug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into the top of his head. He started sobbing into my shoulder. I stroked down his wavy blonde hair and tried to comfort him.

"Thanks." He said and pulled away from me. He wiped his eyes and smiled up at me. "I used to hate you. I guess you're not so bad." He sniffled.

"Thanks for the self esteem boost." I said sarcastically. "Go to sleep, hero." I said and he smiled. He'd been trying to get me to say it for years.

And I mean_ years._

"Goodnight." He said and wiped his face one last time.

I sighed and started reading slowly to find anymore errors.

Somewhere around midnight, it started to pour rain. Netherlands came back at about 2:30, sopping wet. I watched her hunched over figure pass my slightly cracked open door.

It was three in the morning when I finished. I closed my laptop and smiled in satisfaction. I pulled the covers over me and tried to get comfortable.

I then realized that I hadn't heard Netherlands creeping around or taking a shower when she got back home.

I got up out of bed silently and crept towards her door.

A clap of lighting shot through the house and immediately afterwards thunder. But there was also a small, barely audible, whimpering noise coming from Netherlands' room.

I cracked open the door and saw nothing, for it was pitch black. I looked around and waited for the next shot of lightning to illuminate the room. When it did, thunder sounded simultaneously.

For the instant that I could see, I saw a small, curled up, shivering, figure behind the closet door. I picked my way over and crouched down in front of her. She was sitting in fetal position with her face in between her knees and chest. Her hair was soaked through and dripping onto the floor.

I placed my hand on her's and watched her nearly jump in shock. She moved enough for my hand to slip off her. I put my hand on her shoulder this time and she didn't move. I slowly moved my hand to her back when lightning struck again. She drew herself into a tighter ball.

_The thunder._ I thought._ That's what she's scared of. But why?_

I slowly wrapped my arms around her and lifted her in my arms. She tensed up every time thunder sounded, so it was difficult to carry her without dropping her, but I did so.

I sat in my bed with her small fragile body in my lap. I peeled off her soaked coat and tossed it on the ground. I removed her boots for her and hugged her to my chest. She refused to uncurl herself out of fear.

Over time, she tensed up a lot less and relaxed.

I looked up at the clock to see it was 4:30. I looked down at Netherlands calm face.

"God damn it." I said and stroked her hair out of her face, "You're always asleep, or injured. I never get a legitimate kiss." I said and laid her down next to me.

She was facing me. I had my arms wrapped around her so her face was in my chest. Her white hair glinted, even in the darkness. I had confirmed she wasn't crying as I picked her up, and she didn't cry through any of it.

"So," I breathed, coming nowhere near waking her up. "You're afraid of fire because of your older brother. And you are afraid of thunder because..." I trailed off and wondered why.

And then it hit me.

_Thunder must sound like the crack of a whip to her._

I thought of what Scotland had told me about her scars. I pulled her even closer to see down the back of her shirt.

I held back a gasp.

Each scar overlapped another. There was no place on her upper back that I could see the original flesh. I looked farther, past her bra and saw a small tattoo. It was three black tulips growing from a small patch of grass. Each one had a name in blood red. The first was Bella Hasbrouck, the second was Lovino Vargas, the third and final one was Krelis Meyer.

Belgium, Romano, Luxembourg.

"I never knew your siblings meant that much to you." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Welterusten." I muttered as I fell asleep.

And I could have _sworn_ I heard a response.

"_Al..." I heard from the next room. I rolled my eyes and kept cleaning the kitchen. "Come in here, please." I sighed again and looked up at the hall. She said she had a birthday surprise for me._

"_What is it?" I asked and put a dish in the sink. "I'm not leaving the kitchen." I sighed and heard her let out a angry pout._

"_Please?" She asked seductively. I pulled myself away from the kitchen and walked slowly down the hall. I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me._

"_Canada and Cyprus are only out for a while OK? I don't think..." I trailed off as I looked at her. She was wearing a goth Lolita dress and cat ears. She had gloves on her hands a collar with a bell on it around her neck._

"_You don't think what?" She asked, teasing me._

"_I don't think we'll have a problem." I said and climbed on the bed over her. I leaned down and started to kiss her. A gigantic pain arose in my chest. "What?" I asked and looked down._

_Netherlands' hand was on the hilt of a knife sticking out of my sternum. Blood poured out onto her black lace dress._

"_Goodnight, Al." She sneered as I blacked out._

I blinked a few times and looked at the empty space in front of me. I wished I saw Netherlands' blue and amber eyes staring back at me, but only saw my arms and my blankets.

"I guess only couples wake up together." I muttered to myself in the empty room.

**A/N2: I just realized this, I killed my own state. Interesting. BTW his other lung is Minneapolis, MN.**

**Which is the place where I lived for the first few years of my life... I guess I like killing off places that are close to me.**

**Translations.**

**Welterusten.:: Goodnight. ::Dutch:: Lotte, if this is wrong please correct it.**


	33. Tears

**A/N: What's up?**

**OK, I don't care, but I've run out of ways to say hi.**

**Anyway, I'm being forced to go on shopping trips by my Grandmother. I hate shopping. Shopping is torture for me. Which is sad, because girls are supposed to love shopping.**

**I personally like shooting a gun better. And I guess that is reflected in Netherlands somewhat.**

**Uh, I also got a message from someone talking about accents and dialect. I know that Sweden's accent is really screwed up, but I'm way too lazy to go in and take out all the vowel sounds and correct "ing"s. I find it trivial and time consuming, so let's just pretend I edited the accents in.**

**Anyway, this is in Netherlands' perspective again. This is just when she wakes up.**

I woke up without opening my eyes. I felt the strong embrace of someone much larger than me. My clothing was still damp because of the larger person with their arms tightly wrapped around me.

I eyes shot open and I saw the chest of a man.

_Right, _I thought. _Like I didn't know that._

I looked up to see golden hair and a peaceful expression. My eyesight wasn't exactly good since I hadn't taken my medication yet, so I couldn't identify him.

I wriggled free easily and looked at him in full. I was still laying in front of him, so I tried not to wake him up. I saw the exposed shoulder on the man, and saw that there was three large claw mark-shaped scars in a row.

_America._

I slowly lifted his arms from around me and nearly leaped off the bed. I looked back at him, lying on the bed, almost peaceful.

I shook my head and walked out into the kitchen to see Cyprus and Canada filling the fridge with booze, pie, and small amounts of other food. I looked at Canada, nearly itching to ask her a question. I walked over and hit him upside the head.

"So, how was your night with Vash?" I asked and swung myself onto the counter. I took Canada's hand and squeezed it so he wouldn't start crying.

"Amazing." She chuckled and took out a bottle of alcohol.

"Who's Vash?" Canada asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

"Switzerland. And no, he doesn't frolic in the Alps in Lederhosen. He's the scary guy with all the guns and knifes." She smiled really wide and spun around. "And it helps that he has a uniform."

"Uniform fetish?" I asked and looked inside the fridge. I grabbed the carton of fresh eggs. I put them back, deciding against eating them. I took an apple and bit into it. "I don't see what you see in him."

"Well, I don't see what you see in America." She said, picking at her nails.

I choked on the apple that I was swallowing and coughed for at least half a minute. I wiped my mouth and stood back up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You know that I'm not dating anyone." I said and took another bite of apple.

"Yeah, but cuddling with him while your sleeping says differently." She said and smiled evilly. "What were you two doing last night, huh?" I coughed up the apple again and looked at Canada, who was staring at me laughingly.

"Oh, you do seem really exhausted. What were you doing?" He started laughing. I was about to tell them what happened, when a loud crash came from the hallway.

"Will people stop leaving their shoes in the hall?" America yelled and walked into view. He didn't have his glasses on and was scratching the back of his head. He didn't have a shirt on either.

My cheeks flushed red when I caught Canada's and Cyprus' smug grins.

"I need to go see Scotty." I muttered and nearly ran out of the door in embarrassment.

"Wait!" I heard America shout and trip out the door behind me.

I bolted for the steps and tried to outrun him. Soon, he swung over the railings and landed right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I pouted and refused to look at him.

"Why aren't you consistent?" He asked, out of breath. My gaze snapped up to his. Hair was hanging in front of his face, like it had just been ruffled. His eyes were so much lighter without them on, they looked like the ocean around a tropical island resort.

"What do you mean?" I inquired and broke his stare again. There was no way I would look at him, with his piercing stare.

I heard him walk up to me and stand directly in front of me. He took my chin in his fingers and forced me to look up. My eyes only reached to his collar bone, so I had to look extremely far up to see him.

"One second, you're all over me, making out with me and hungry for more. The next you're running away. What are my chances that if I kiss you now you won't run away."

"Abysmally low." I muttered and refused to look.

"I can only see two feet in front of my face. Let me at least see your beautiful eyes." He sighed and wrapped his strong arms around me. His hand rested on the back of my belt, dangerously close to my backside.

"Y-you think they're beautiful?" I stuttered and still tried to keep my eyes off him. He moved his hand up my back and it rested between my shoulder blades, where I'd gotten most of my lashings. His other hand rested on the tattoo on my right hip.

It was as if he knew about both.

"The most beautiful thing in the world." He whispered. I finally looked up, into his eyes. I was instantly magnetized to him.

He kept leaning closer and closer until our lips lightly brushed.

"What am I doing?" I shouted and pushed him away from me. "I have a husband and a boyfriend!" I lied and watched his face drop. "I don't want you and I don't need you! You're just a object of convenience!" I said and watched his eyes widen in horror. "Now if you'll excuse me." I said and spun through the door behind me.

I walked into the closing elevator doors and pressed the button to the lobby. My heart was pounding in my throat, ashamed of what I'd just done. I rubbed my blurry eyes and pulled out the pill bottle. I took the pills for my eyes and looked at the dangerously low level. I'd have to drop by the hospital before I went to England's house.

"Ma'am, are you quite alright?" I nearly punched the woman in the face out of surprise.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My boyfriend just broke up with me." I gave a suitable lie and an exhausted smile.

"I'm sorry, I hope you two get back together." She said and patted my shoulder. She smiled and walked off the elevator.

It was a short trip to the bus stop, but a long wait. I tapped my foot and watched the overcast sky move around. I was happy that I didn't see storm clouds.

I boarded the bus and sat down. I avoided the people that I recognized and sat down at the back of the bus.

"Hey," I looked up and saw a girl walking up to me. "Netherlands." I knew her from the world meeting.

"Moscow." I said and moved closer to the window so she could sit down. "I wouldn't expect you to be on a bus. You're old enough to drive, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. But I never bothered to learn." She smiled like I would in a situation like this. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go to the hospital to fill my prescription, then I need to talk to my fiancé." I rubbed my forehead and sighed loudly. "Can't wait until the wedding." I muttered sarcastically.

"I'd dread it too, if I were you." She said and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm guessing Cyprus is the only one who's going to look at wedding dresses with you?"

"And Indonesia. She's been wed more than once. She's my friend since I ruled her for a while." I looked up at her. She was biting her lip and nodding understandingly. "You want to help?"

"It's be my pleasure. And this way I'll be out of Ivan's hair." She laughed a few times. "Have you even picked out a church yet?"

"I left Scotland up to that. I'm not good with stuff like that, and I never have been." I looked up to see the hospital coming into view. "Well, this is my stop. I'll call you when Cyprus decides to take me dress shopping."

"Alright." She said and waved.

I hopped off the bus and re-wrapped my scarf around my neck. I walked in and nearly ran right back out from the sheer torture of the chemical smells.

In half an hour, I got my prescription filled and was headed to England's house, where Scotland lived officially.

I didn't bother to knock on the door and strode in.

"Ah, Miss Vos. It's wonderful to see you again. I'm afraid your husband is in a meeting right now." A maid addressed me immediately after I walked in. My mouth twitched when she said "husband" but I held back to urge to scream.

"Well," I said, biting my lip. "Where is Shetland."

"He's out with the ponies. Why?" The maid asked.

"Oh, he's my friend, and future brother. And he's nice to vent with." I said and she led my to the back gardens.

I walked into the stable and saw the small, blonde boy brushing the mane of a pony. I walked up to him silently and leaned against the wall. He looked up from the white and orange hair of the horse.

"Were you trying to scare me?" He asked smugly. I shook my head and ran my hand through the soft hair of the short horse. It moved suddenly so I jumped back, half afraid. "There's no reason to be afraid of her." He sighed and handed the brush to me.

"Yeah, not when you've been bucked off a horse and trampled by it." I tapped my jaw. "This is metal, and so are my right tibia and fibula, as well as a few of my ribs."

"Persephone here isn't like that. And anyway, you're stressing." He said. I returned the brush and raised my eyebrows. "I know because you keep moving your jaw around. And since it's metal, it grinds in the joint. You clean excessively for a stress reliever and it makes the same noise. When you grind your bone, you are comforted by the sound of it."

"You are the most perceptive kid I know." I sighed and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"And you put you hair up when you're trying to concentrate, so you're stressing over something that you need to think about deeply." He smiled smugly. "This is what you get from living with Ireland for most of your life."

"Will you quit that. You're getting creepy." I said and pulled myself up to sit on the wall of the horse stall.

"And you're only wearing one necklace today, which means you were in a hurry to get out of the house. And that is the necklace America gave you, correct?" He leaned on his elbows over the horse. "Which means that is of greater important than the others. From that, I see that you have feelings for him. Are you trying to figure out your feelings for him and stressing over him as well. Have you said something you regret?"

_Creepiest kid in the entire world._

"Shut up." I muttered and put my face in my hand. "I told him that he's "an object of convenience" and that I don't need him." I said, wishing that I didn't have to tell him, but that's what I came there for. To vent.

"Ah." He said shortly, at a loss. "I- Uh-" He stuttered a few more times before being able to formulate a sentence. "That's harsh." Is all he said. "Do you actually feel that way about him?"

"No!" I said and hopped off the wall so I could pace around the hay-filled room. "I don't know how I feel! Sometimes I hate his guts and others..." I trailed off, hoping he'd get the idea.

"What?" He asked, like a therapist. "My innocence is pretty much destroyed by Wales."

"I want to rip off his clothes and make love to him." I said, embarrassed out of my mind. "It's weird, sometimes I can't control myself and I kiss him in front of everyone."

"Well, there are two things that might be going on. You might be pregnant and the hormones are screwing with your head." He said and looked up at me. I shook my head and rubbed my tired eyes.

"Nope. I haven't had sex for only god knows how long." I said and exhaled heavily. "I think Spain is the only one, and I've been pregnant plenty times to know that I'm not." He had raised eyebrows. "Miscarriages, all of them."

"Well, that leaves the other option." He said and smirked. "But I'll let you figure what that is on your own." He smirked and walked back to a horse.

"That's cool." I sighed and played with the strand of hair that never tied into my ponytail. "Thanks for listening to me rant. You're a huge help."

"And I'm sworn to secrecy, so I'm a hell of a lot better than someone else." He said and beckoned me to a horse. It was a true horse, not a pony. "This one doesn't have a name. Would you like to name it for me?" He asked. "Anything you want." I thought for a long time. "I'm actually planning to give it to you, so name it something special."

"Aske." I said as I looked at it's shining black coat. I tentatively touched the soft mane of the horse. "That's his name." I muttered, still somewhat afraid.

"Well, it's your turn to learn to ride." Someone said behind me and I felt strong hands from behind me lift me up by my waist.

"Ireland!" I nearly shouted and kicked him squarely in the crotch. "Get your hands off me!" He still managed to sit me onto the horse's saddle. "I know how to ride, I just don't want to." I hopped right back off and glared at the two of them. "How long were you here, Ireland?"

"Only from when you named the horse, I swear." He croaked out of pain, his light brown hair shifting across his face while he bowed slightly.

He was the pervert of the United Kingdom Family. England was the little brother, Shetland and the other minor immortals were the kids, Wales was the slut, and Scotland was like the big brother that acted like the dad.

Dysfunctional family, huh?

"You're an idiot." I said and walked back to the pair. Shetland was snickering at Ireland, who just looked up. His cheeks were covered with freckles and his eyes were a light pink, nearly orange. "Aren't you supposed to be in the meeting?"

"It ended a few minutes ago." He said. I perked up, because I knew I could finally talk with Scotland about the wedding. He'd sent me a text saying that he'd picked a church and it was in The Netherlands. "So, you could go see Cyn if you wanted." He said and I rushed past him.

"Thanks guys!" I yelled back and I walked inside. "Shetland, if you tell him one word of our conversation, I'll personally see to your torture and slow death, most likely drowning!" I slipped inside and headed right up the hallways to Scotland's wing. I peeked in a few rooms until I heard loud voices from one.

I peeked around a door and saw two men sitting around a table and Scotland sitting in front of them. One of them was my boss and the other had a lighter shade of blonde hair than mine, most likely his boss.

"-We can't call off the wedding. We just can't." I heard my boss saying. I thought about going inside, but I decided against it.

Even_ I_ think ahead sometimes.

_Sometimes._

"Is there anything you can do to postpone it? A year or two, just until she's grown up a bit more." Scotland asked, almost desperately. "That's all I ask."

"No." His boss said. "We've already announced it to the public. There's no way we could recall it." Scotland rubbed his eyes in irritation.

"God damn it." Scotland muttered. "Well, I need to ask one more thing. Could you two find a way to keep that whiny Yank away from her?" I held back a gasp and looked away for a few seconds before he spoke again. "He's getting in my way. Don't kill him though, that wouldn't go over well with Artie, or Netherlands for that matter. Just get him to stay away from her."

"We could do that, Kirk. I guess-" My boss was cut off by Scotland.

"My name is Cyn now." He said stiffly.

"Sin?" His boss asked, pronouncing it just off.

"Cyn. C-Y-N." He stood and grasped one of the men's hands to shake it. "Netherlands, how long have you been at the door?" He asked as I tripped a bit and made a loud noise in the hall.

"Just long enough to know that my boss got your name wrong." I muttered shamefully and walked inside.

"What are you wearing? It's all worn out and wrinkled." My boss walked over to me and started straitening my collar.

"I beg of you laddie, don't touch her. You'll get hurt either by her or me." Scotland said and shooed them both. That was the first time I'd heard him use Scottish dialect instead of British.

They walked out professionally. I turned my eyes to Scotland, who was staring directly at me.

"I can't keep the wedding off your back, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I said and waved him off. "Cyprus already booked some things, so it'd be a waste to call it off now." I looked up at him and saw his eyes were unfocused. "Are you listening?" He nodded and stepped closer to me.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" He asked as he walked up to me. He put his hand on the table behind me, trapping me.

"No one."

_America._

He rolled his eyes and spun around. He looked at me again.

"I have something to tell you." He suddenly turned nervous. Like a kid telling a girl he liked her for the first time. He sighed once and walked back over. He leaned so close, I'm surprised he didn't kiss me by accident. "Can I do this just once?" He whispered.

"Yeah." I sighed, knowing he'd do it anyway.

He kissed me.

And I kissed back.

_I'm a such whore. _I thought.

It was wonderful, but I didn't have anything going on inside me. I only felt as if I was making out with an inanimate object.

And inanimate abject that moved, but who cares.

He broke away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, fully sincere.

_That's where I draw the line!_

"I-I'm sorry. I n-need to go." I said and nearly ran out of the room.

"WAIT!" I heard him nearly scream. His voice cracked. He was going to cry, that's for sure, and stain that beautiful suit.

I ran from the house and jumped over the fence. I cut through buildings and parking lots and got to the hotel quickly.

I wound my way up the steps and burst into the room.

I rested at the table and picked up the paper saying "Netherlands" in fancy cursive.

I started reading.

_Tje,_

_Me and Canada are each out at our friends' houses. I don't know where America is, but if he comes back tell him what's in the letter._

_And neither of us will be back until noon the nest day, so feel free to get frisky._

_-Psyche_

My cheeks were set aflame when I read the last sentence. I shook my head and easily walked back to my room.

On a whim, I stood on my tip-toes and took the small music box from the top of the wardrobe.

I opened it up. I saw the key resting on the top of the machinery and tossed it onto the covers which you could have bounced a quarter on. I started to take it apart and saw the stack of browning papers at the bottom.

I slipped them out and unfolded them.

I looked down and saw the smiling faces of each of my eight brothers, my parents and my sister.

Memories of them laughing with me all those years ago flashed through my head. I remembered playing with my brothers and sparring with them as well. I remembered building dikes around my house with my father and my brothers.

When I stared down at my mothers picture, I soon flipped past it because it brought no special memories.

I looked down at my older sister's photo. She was more like a mother to me than my actual mom. I thought of when she was teaching me about boys, and why they teased me. I laughed a bit when I recalled when she had to explain sex to me, when I was just 14.

But when I flipped past her, I got into the pictures of her mangled body after she was beaten to death by the street gang "The Ghosts". My fingers trembled from the bad memories and I nearly dropped the pictures.

_Splot!_

I heard it and looked down at the picture and saw a water droplet on the corner of the paper. I felt water slowly dripping down my cheek. I reached up and touched my cheek.

"What?" I asked, fingers trembling. I looked down at my glistening fingertips. "What is this?" I and and it hit me.

_Tears._


	34. Tell Me

**A/N: Yo.**

**Was that a sad end or what? So very sad.**

**Well, anyway, Lucas is being a jackass yet again, but who cares about what he said? Nobody likes him anyway.**

**This is in America's perspective.**

**Lastly, this is about Switzerland's name: I know his name is spelled Bash or Basch a lot, but Vash is more suiting to him.**

**You know, being the world's largest producer of guns, and the other Vash (from Trigun) having his arm _be_ a gun. But, I digress.**

**Please read.**

"AN OBJECT OF CONVENIENCE!" I shouted as I stormed back into the apartment. "That's all I am to her! Something that she could change out anytime, if she found it easier! That _bitch!"_ I yelled and threw over the table with ease.

Canada looked at me in horror, while Cyprus walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"GET OFF!" I threw her from me, like the emotional teenager that I am. I realized what I did as she fell on the floor. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I said and knelt down next to her.

"Yeah, but you need to calm down." She said and sat in front of me. "She didn't mean it, her body is changing and she doesn't know what to do, so she goes off and makes out with you."

I sighed and helped her up.

"I'm going to fix the bathroom." I said and walked through the hall way. I grabbed the plaster from the small closet in the room.

I set to work and started to repair the room. The walls and shower were easy, but the sink was near impossible.

Eventually, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

I turned around to see England holding a sink over his shoulder. I took it from him and grunted as the weight landed in my hands. I glared at him and turned my back.

"You need help with that." He said and leaned on the newly repaired wall. "But you're still holding the grudge, so you won't let me."

"You don't need me, and I don't need you." I said and looked back up at him, for I was crouched so I could start to replace the sink. One of his eyes was completely covered with a piece of cloth. "Did it contract again?"

"No." He shook his head and started to help. "The light was killing it, so I covered it up." I accepted his help and nodded in response of his talking. "And anyway, I need to talk to you about Netherlands."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Everybody knows I love her." I sighed and rolled my eyes. He froze and stared at me. "What?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't." He said stiffly. "But I'm assuming I would have found out eventually?"

"Exactly." I grunted.

We finished replacing the sink and straitened up. There was a knock on the front door, so I walked out and grabbed my glasses so I could see who it was.

I opened the door before Cyprus could get to it. A blonde guy, about my age, at least seven inches shorter than me, stood outside. He looked up at me, with bright, emerald eyes. He had a large box tucked under one arm with "Spelletje C. Vos" scrawled on it. This one was a country.

I recognized him from the world meetings, but I didn't know what country he was.

"I have a package for The Kingdom of The Netherlands. Is she in?" He asked, his Swiss accent thick.

"Switzerland?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"VASH?" Cyprus nearly tackled him. "Is the package for Tje?" She asked, clinging to his arm.

"This is weirdly impolite for you." He sighed. "Sorry America, could you take this?" He shrugged the box higher so it wouldn't fall.

"Uh, sure." I muttered and took the electronic pad from his fingers so I could sign.

"You two are going out, right? Netherlands and you." He asked after I handed it back. I didn't show my surprise and shook my head.

"In my dreams." I said and stood to one side. "May I invite you into this pitiful house?" I asked.

"OK." He said slowly and stepped in. I placed the large box on the table and stood against one wall. "What do you mean by 'you wish'? Do you want to be her fiancé instead of Scotland?" He asked and leaned on the back of the couch, Cyprus still clinging to his arm.

"No, that's a death sentence." I said and a brief image of me standing at the alter with Netherlands standing in front of me. "I'd like to be her boyfriend. Her weekend lover if nothing else." I said and opened the fridge. "Would you like a slice of pie? That's nearly all we own."

"Beer?" He asked. I took out the imported beer and tossed it to him.

_Netherlands is going to kill me!_ I thought. _That's her beer!_

"German import." He said and quickly flipped it open with the back of his knife. "Very nice."

"Who are you?" My head snapped around to see Canada pushing his glasses up his nose. His hair was wet, so he'd just taken a shower. England stood just behind him.

"I'm Vash Zwingli. The Swiss Confederation." He smiled.

Out of nowhere, Canada lunged for him, aiming at his throat with a knife that he pulled out of nowhere.

Switzerland simply didn't know it was coming, so he fell back onto the couch. He quickly, but sloppily, pulled out a gun and aimed at Canada's shoulder. A loud bang went off and Canada was pulled away by England and forced out the door. Blood poured down his shirt, so he tried to stem the flow of it with his hand.

The door slammed and I looked up at the two.

"Holy fuck." Switzerland panted. Cyprus helped him up and sat on the couch next to him. "I didn't expect that."

"I don't think any of us did." Cyprus said and shrugged on her coat. "Ready to go?" She asked him. He nodded and waved to me as they walked out the door. Cyprus left a note that had "Netherlands" written in fancy script on the table.

As they left, I stared at the door.

I picked up the note and flipped it over.

_Tje,_

_Me and Canada are each out at our friends' houses. I don't know where America is, but if he comes back tell him what's in the letter._

_And neither of us will be back until noon the next day, so feel free to get frisky._

_-Psyche_

My cheeks went up in flames as I read the "frisky" part. I shook my head and put it back down. She meant me to be gone when Netherlands read the letter, so I needed to book it out of there.

I picked up my bomber jacket and pulled t over my shoulders. I walked out after I put shoes on and grabbed my back pack with my laptop in it and walked into the elevator.

It was a short trip down to the bus stop. I waited and waited under the cloudy sky, but the bus had yet to come.

"Do you need a ride, comrade?" I jumped and looked over to see Russia at the wheel of a car. "It looks like it will rain, da?"

"Thanks man, you're a huge help." I sighed and opened the door to the car. I sat down and looked over at him.

"Where were you going?" He asked as he pulled out onto the street.

"I was going to the tattoo place on 5th." I said and he turned onto the next street. He was silent for a while.

"You love Netherlands, da?" He asked. Yet again, I hid my surprise.

"No." I said so I wouldn't get impaled with a led water pipe.

"And she loves you."

"No."

"I've seen you two together. You two are meant to be together." He said without looking at me, even for a second.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." I said and he pulled up to the store.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you, you hear me? If I see one scratch that she doesn't want to explain or has to think on the spot about, I'll know it was you and I'll come after you. Since we all can die now, you won't come back, ever." He had a knife to my throat before I even knew what even happened. "I won't think twice about killing you because I'll absorb your land. If Netherlands cries, I'll comfort her, but only after you're dead. You have no need to live anymore, you only cause us all pain and suffering. But I'll keep you alive for the sake of Netherlands. I have nothing saying that this is wrong." He unlatched the door behind me and pushed me out onto the sidewalk before driving off.

"I don't think I want to get a tattoo anymore." I muttered and picked myself off the concrete. I hitched my backpack further up on my shoulder and walked into the nearest café.

I ordered a drink and sat down so I could turn in my work.

Many hours later, I was on Google, looking up things like "immortality curse" and "death of countries."

But to my disappointment, there wasn't a single place that even knew of the existence of countries. I looked up at the extremely dark sky. It was one in the morning, so I had to get going. There was also rain, slowly sprinkling down from the sky.

"-Next, a large thunderstorm just north of London. Car alarms going off, churches being burned to the ground-" That was all I heard of the broadcast on the TV before I tore out of the doors.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _I thought._ Netherlands is home alone!_

I ran faster and leaped over many fences and even cut directly though some poor family's house. I didn't bother with the bus routes because it would take up to much time.

It started pouring as I reached the hotel, but I reached the doors before the contents of my bag were drenched.

I nearly flew up the steps, all 18 flights of them, until I burst through the doors.

I unlocked the door to the room and slowed down. I heard thunder in the distance, but no whimpering noises. I looked over at the box, which was still unopened, sitting under the table. Out of pure curiosity, I opened it up.

There were weapons, other smaller boxes, and a pink envelope.

I carefully opened it and started reading.

_Spelletje Vos,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your pregnancy test came back negative.-_

That was all I read before I threw it back down and stood up.

_Why did she need a pregnancy test? _I thought to myself. _Did she get any further with Norway?_

I shook my head and turned to the hallway, remembering why I was there.

I stood outside of her door, pondering if I should have gone in. I ignored all of my suppositions and opened the door with a _whoosh_.

Netherlands was sitting on her bed, curled up in the blankets, staring down at a pile of yellowed papers in her hands.

But something was different.

Her shoulders were shaking.

Exactly like she was crying.

_Because she was._

I gasped and her gaze shot up to me. Her cheeks became inflamed and she leaped off the bed. She sprung towards the window and, before I could do anything, leaped from it.

I frantically snatched the papers up and stuffed them into the inside, waterproof, pocket of my coat.

I followed her path to the window and leaned out.

Netherlands was lying, bloody and broken, on the sidewalk, but her body was quickly resurrecting itself.

I swallowed loudly and climbed up onto the windowsill, knowing what I would have to do. I closed my eyes and leaped from the ledge.

_Pain._

It was quick and sudden, but it still hurt like hell.

When I became conscious, everything ached. All of my joints were stiff and my eyes didn't want to open. I was cold and in pain, but it didn't matter, I had to catch up with her.

I forced my eyes open and for my body to stand up.

I saw Netherlands already running down an alley. I was right after her as soon as I could move my stone-feeling legs.

Our chase brought me closer and closer to her, because I could run faster than her.

"Wait!" I cried and my hand landed on her arm. She ripped herself away from me and I repeated my actions. "Why were you crying!" I asked.

"I'm not crying! I never cry!" She shouted and writhed under my grip. I tried grabbing her shoulders, but only to fail again. A few times my hand even swiped across her breasts, but we both ignored it for the time being.

I finally was able to enclose her in a tight, warm embrace.

"The soul has no rainbow, if the eyes have no tears." I said into her wet silver hair. My throat closed up a bit as I said it, because the image of Native America flashed through my mind. Tears welled up in my own eyes for a few seconds, until I remembered that I had to be the strong one this time. "Native America told me that."

Silence.

I held her close to my chest for a long time and felt her sob. Her hands creeped to my back and shoulder blades. She buried her face into my chest and started to shake.

I brought her to the wall of the alley and sat down, with her on my lap. I took her bandaged hand in mine and hugged her with the other. She slid down to sit in between my legs, facing away from me. We were sheltered from the downpour by a large sheet of plywood that was stuck in between two crates.

"I've never thought of you as capable of tears." I muttered into her hair. She was still sobbing like crazy.

I pulled out the papers and looked at them. Pictures. Pictures trapped on paper, none of them had gotten wet in the storm, amazingly.

"Are these what you were looking at?" I asked and put them in front of her.

She snatched them away and held them to her chest, breaking the connection of our held hands.

"What does it matter?" I asked, completely choked up. "They're all dead anyway."

"It matters because they're still a part of your life!" I said and turned her around in my lap so I could look into her eyes. "Please, tell me about them! Tell me about your mother and father and sister and brothers. Say how you hated them, or how you loved them! I just want to hear about them!" She looked up at me, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"R-really?" She hiccuped.

"Of course." I said and leaned over to softly kiss her on the lips. She didn't retreat, nor grab my shirt in lust.

She only returned the short, sweet kiss and turned back around so she could lean on me. I took her hands and shuffled through the pictures with her. I stopped when I saw one with at least seven people in it.

"Is this your family?" I asked, trying to comfort her. She nodded and sobbed again. "Who's that?" I asked and pointed to the oldest looking of the boys. He looked about 15 when it was taken.

"That's my oldest brother, Bram. And the boy next to him is his twin brother, Casper." She said so weakly, it sounded like a whisper. "They're the one's who got me a job out of the house, by by cutting my hair and disguising me as a boy. I worked it the train station, taking bags."

"What about him?" I asked and pointed to a toddler holding a girl's hand.

"That's my youngest brother Epje." Her voice seemed to be even more stained with tears as she stared at her family. "He was the baby of the family. Everyone always doted on him." She stopped there, wiping her tears off her cheeks, only to be replaced by more.

"Those are you parents, right?" I asked. She nodded but stayed silent. "It's OK to cry." I said and drew her closer. "Is that your sister? If I remember correctly, her name is Geertrui." She nodded again.

"She was more like a mom than my actual birth mother. She helped me through all of my break ups and bad times, and then she just-" She threw her head into her hands and started crying again. I rubbed her back and murmured comforting words like she did with me when I found out that she was blind.

I turned her head and kissed her cheeks and forehead and nose. I wiped her tears from her cheeks with the pad of my thumb, trying to be as gentle as possible. More tears spilled from her eyes, that I couldn't wipe or kiss away.

"OK, who is that?" I asked and flipped to another picture. It was of a baby being held in the arms of a teenager, with a man standing behind her.

She looked at it and collapsed in tears again. I became panicked for the first time in our conversation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry!" I said and kissed her neck.

"No it's fine." She said and swallowed loudly. "That's of me, my husband, and my daughter, Laura." She said and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I hated him, but I had such a beautiful daughter, and I didn't want her to grow up without a father." She started to tremble again. "But she had to grow up without a mother, so what's the point?"

"I'm sure you made a wonderful mother." I whispered and tears started to well up in my own eyes. I swallowed them again and flipped past that picture. "And who is this?" I asked and looked at a dark haired boy standing alone. He had light eyes though.

"That's Willem, my youngest older brother." She sobbed. "He was never that talkative, but he spoke to me a lot. "I don't know why though. He was always closed off to the world." I silently flipped to the next one.

It was of three teenage boys and a teen girl, who I assumed was her.

"Who are those?" I asked vaguely.

"That's Johan." She pointed at the boy standing to her left. "My oldest younger brother. He was always in the kitchen with my mother." She pointed to herself. "That's me, if you can't tell from the hideous eyes and the scowl."

"Your eyes are beautiful." I said before she continued.

"That's my twin brother, Maarten." She sniffled a bit, indicating she was still crying. "He apparently killed himself after I died. I was one of his only friends, because we were always together. It's my fault he killed himself!" She cried before curling up into a ball between my legs.

I hugged her and rocked her back and fourth, whispering to her, trying to calm her down.

"And that's Niels." She pointed to the last person in the picture. He had extremely short, and extremely light hair. "He was the third oldest of my brothers." She trembled and flipped past the picture.

She kept flipping until she got to a truly horrifying set of pictures.

They were of a teenage girl, who's body was horribly mangled.

"It was all my fault!" She cried and buried her face into my chest. "If I hadn't sent her out for the market that morning, she would never had- had-" She couldn't continue, she was so overcome with grief.

I stoked her hair, which faintly smelled of citrus, but more of rain. I nuzzled her neck until she stopped crying completely. I turned her around and rested my head on her's. I took both of her hands in my and hugged her with both.

The rain had stopped a while before, but neither of us noticed.

I let out a large breath and watched the black sky.

_This was the time to tell her._

"Spelletje Vos." I said quietly, so I wouldn't shock her.

No response.

"I have something to say, but it's nothing much."

Silence.

"For a long time... I have... loved you." I sighed, nervously.

She said nothing.

"I'm sorry I sprung this on you, but could you please answer?" I asked and looked at her face.

_She was asleep._

"Just my luck." I muttered and pulled her closer, so I could sleep soundly.

I didn't dream, but I slept soundly, all through the night.

I felt someone shaking my arm as soon as I woke up. It was probably what woke me up in the first place.

"Hm?" I grumbled and looked up through the blaring sunlight, one green eye. "England?"

"Get up, before some bloke sees you." He said and smirked teasingly.

**A/N2: OK, I know people will be confused about when she got a pregnancy test and why.**

**She got it in the hospital, all those days ago, and it took so long because she's a country.**

**Also, she got it because she's paranoid as hell, because she got drunk and blacked out (only god knows what happened) and she could have had sex with anyone there. There, I hope that clears it up.**


	35. Don't Let Your Wings Melt

**A/N: ~laughing uncontrollably~**

**Do you know why I am laughing, dearest reader? No! Of course you don't! What am I thinking! Would you like to know why I'm laughing so hard I can barely type? No?**

**Well too bad.**

**I was reading Lucas' half-weekly flaming (you're growing on me, damn you Lucas!) and found something extremely hilarious. It's something that only, the extremely anal retentive, Lucas would have actually looked for.**

**Not a single one of my characters have gone to the bathroom anywhere in the story.**

**Well, that was enough to make me collapse with laughter for so long, my right lung nearly collapsed.**

**If anyone has noticed, I give a full, play-by-play of all of their lives, giving them absolutely no time to use the restroom. ~wiping tears of laughter from eyes~ Oh, Lucas. Let's just say that they use the restroom right after they take showers, and some odd time in between.**

**Anyway, I have one more reader I have to address: CasyBlackCat, AKA, my sister, Ryan. Sorry, girl. I can only write so fast, and you read it as I write, so you get spoilers.**

**Yes, Lotte, and other readers (especially you! That one in the Russian Federation!) she gets spoilers. She knows how the wedding will turn out, and who she picks. She knows the consequences of the wedding, and it's main crasher:**

**America.**

**But anyway, this is in Netherlands' POV for a change. She's waking up in England's house.**

**And SCOTLAND'S! ! ! ~Twilight Zone theme~**

**Enough with my constant rambling. (This reminds me of Xigbar from Kingdom Hearts II. "Rambling? As if!")**

**OH, ONE LAST THING, I SWEAR! ! ! There is apparently a new country, South Sudan. His birthday is July 9th 2011. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, MAN! From this chapter onward, South Sudan is now a country in this story.**

**Oh, hell. I just addressed a country as "he", didn't I? Damnit. I need a life.**

The soft blankets underneath me called to my brain and made me bury my face in them further, filling my nose with the scent of lavender. I curled up into a ball and realized that this wasn't my bed.

It either smalled of citrus, or midnight rain and pomegranate, the perfume and soaps Cyprus used.

I bolted up, and subsequently smashed my forehead into another's. I groaned and rocked back in the bed.

"Bloody hell, lassie." I heard the thick Scottish accent before I saw the bright red hair.

And at that exact moment, I realized that I wasn't wearing pants or a bra, just my light blue undershirt, and dark green boxers.

And I was in the same room with Scotland, the man that professed his love for me just yesterday.

And we were in a bedroom.

I panicked and leaped out of the unfamiliarly soft bed and started to hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry for shocking you so early in the morning." He said and pulled most of his hair back into a short ponytail on the middle of his head. "England brought you and America in last night." He said as I tugged on a pair of large, black, cargo pants that I took from the dresser by the door.

He approached me, so I pulled out a gun from the pile of clothes that belonged to me.

"Please, for your own safety, leave me alone." I flicked the safety on and set it on the dresser, so I could grab my bra and stuff it under my shirt. I hooked it and started to put the things in my shirt, belt, and hair, which I tied up.

He stared at me as I put my wallet, a pack of cigarettes, my gun, a second magazine, and a swiss knife all in my shirt. I felt comfortable as I strapped the knife holsters around my legs and ankle.

I re-wrapped the bandages on my fingers, for it was coming loose. I saw the darkened skin for only a few seconds, before fear masked it.

"I'm sorry." He said, letting his hands drop to his sides. One of them with a large gash in the palm. "I didn't mean to say that."

I knew what he meant by _that._

Him saying he loved me.

"I don't want you to feel trapped with me." He said and approached me again. I didn't pull a weapon on him, although I thought heavily about it. "I was drunk when I said it, and I only meant to tell you long after the wedding had subsided. Even after we'd been divorced. Sometimes I thought about not even telling you, but it slipped out." He trailed off and scratched the back of his his skittishly.

A smile creeped across my lips, and I couldn't help but wrap my thin, small arms around him. He sputtered a few times before laying his hands on my shoulders. I released him after a few minutes, looking up into his shocked, scared, dark blue-green eyes.

"I'm sorry I ran away, but you have to keep in mind that I don't love you back. I love you like a brother, not in a husband way. I've never loved and probably never will, so think that you're lucky that I'm not beating the crap out of you for loving me." I said sternly. He nodded and looked back into my eyes, but only for a second, until he broke my penetrating gaze and stared at my shoulder.

I took his face in my hand and turned it so he couldn't avoid my eyes.

"But also, if you loved me, you would be able to hold my gaze." I said sternly, and the image of America, without his glasses, holding my gaze in the stairwell popped into my head. I shook my head to clear it and let go of his face. "You need to work on your emotions, 'cause what you're feeling is not love."

I laughed a bit and slunk out the door. I shook my head seriously and made my way down the floors of the house.

_Well, _I thought._ Now is a good as a time as any to learn not to fear horses._

I walked casually out the back door and into the fresh air. It was sunny for once.

"Po Pi Po-" I opened my phone before the obnoxious ring tone persisted. I looked at the caller ID._ West. _It was Germany.

"Yo, Luddy. Talk to me." I said and leaned back on the fence. I heard him sigh.

"Please, answer properly next time." He sighed in annoyance.

"You're such a stick in the mud, dearest cousin." I said and switched the phone to my other ear.

"Well, there's another world meeting soon, on the 18th. But there's been some complications." He said and something crashed in the background. "Bruder! Stop that!" He shouted away from the phone. "Sorry Prussia's trying to cook."

"No it's fine." I said and neatly started picking my nails. "But what are the complications?"

"Well, most countries have left London, because they were sick and tired of having to deal with all the London weather."

"Well, it's January. What do they think it will be like?" I interrupted him. "Sorry, go ahead."

"Anyway," He said, slightly annoyed. "We need to hold it in America because of other complications. The meeting building in London burned down. It will be replaced in a few more days, but after the world meeting is held."

"Oh." I said and listened more intently. "Where is it in America? Please tell me it isn't Florida. I would kill myself if it was in Florida."

"Don't worry, it's in New York." He said. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks man. You should tell America, he'll tell everyone. Right now I'm at England's house." I said and suddenly heard a loud fumbling noise, like the phone was being ripped from someones hand.

"Hey! Why aren't I invited to your wedding?" I heard Prussia nearly yell into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Prussia. You're not awesome enough to be at my wedding." I said quickly before hanging up.

I smirked and put the phone back on my belt.

And that's when I felt the seawater rising in my lungs. I fell to my knees and started coughing and wheezing.

I saw Shetland run up and crouch down in front of me. I shook my head to tell him I was fine. My coughing intensified until seawater sprayed from my mouth. In a few minutes, there was a small puddle of saltwater at my feet.

"Are you OK?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah." My voice was hoarse and strained, but I was fine. "A flood." Was all I could get out.

"Here," He helped me up and half lead, half carried, to the stables. "Sit down, I'll get you a cup of tea." He said and scampered out and to the shed he lived in.

He wasn't allowed to live in the house, so he made a small house out of the shed next to the stable, both on the far north of the property.

He must have had a stove in there, because he came back out, holding a cup of tea.

"Drink." He prompted me. He leaned up against a horse's stall. "Are you sure that's natural?"

"Yeah. You don't get stuff like this 'cause you don't flood or burn or anything." I said and set the cup on a shelf near me. I walked over to a stall and looked at the horse I previously named Aske. I didn't like the name. "His new name is Leon." I said, looking at it's hazel-green eyes, that were the same shade as my Little Lion Man's eye. Romano. And Leon sounds like Lion, so it works.

"OK?" Shetland said slowly and walked over to him with me. I shuddered when the horse shook it's head and snorted. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm trying not to." I said and outstretched my hand to stroke his beautiful hair. I pulled back a few times, out of nervousness. The horse hair was soft. "Would you help me learn to ride again?"

He stared at me for a few seconds, not believing his ears.

"OK. Would you help me get the saddle out?" He asked and led me to the back room, where he kept all the supplies. He pulled out a heavy leather saddle and dropped it into my arms. I lifted it, with difficulty, onto my shoulder. "Why do you have a sudden urge to ride a horse?"

"I can't drive." I said, chuckling, and started to strap the saddle onto the horse, flinching every time it moved.

"Well," Shetland said and led us both back out into the field, where he'd already let the ponies out. "That's interesting." He said and stopped. "You do know how to mount a horse, right?"

"Uh," I said weakly. "Yeah. I used to ride them at Spain's house all the time." I bravely pulled myself up and looped my feet in the stirrups and my fingers in the reigns.

"Well, the best way to do it, is to jump in the deep end." He said and, before I knew what he meant, he slapped the backside of the animal.

And as soon as he started galloping, my fear vanished. A glorious laugh escaped my lips as I rode the horse, Leon.

A few minutes later, I rode back to Shetland, who was grinning widely and standing next to Ireland.

"Well then lass," Ireland said and offered his hand to help me down. I refused it and looked down at them from my perch. "That looks like you aren't that afraid or horses."

"Well, not anymore." I said and hopped down. "Anyway, I need to get going. There's a world meeting in America, and I have to pack." I smiled at the two. "Shouldn't you be packing too?" I asked Ireland, who leaped into action and started running to the house.

"That's weird." Shetland said as he led us back to the stable. Leon continued to nuzzle my hair with his head until I stroked his mane. "Now you two are all buddy buddy."

"Sometimes that happens." I said and smiled. "I must be going." I said quickly and kissed him on the forehead. His cheeks reddened a bit before I scampered off. "Stay out of trouble while everyone is gone, kay?" I asked as I walked out the door and into the house.

I walked back onto the street and cut through buildings. I didn't want to meet anyone on the bus route, so I simply walked through alleys.

"Hey! Chick!" I turned around to see two men following me. One was huge, almost twice as tall as his partner. The other would have been a few inches taller than me. "I've seen you around here!"

"Yeah, and?" I asked in an English accent, just because I'm paranoid. "I live around here." I gestured at the end of the alley, where the hotel was. "Bye, wankers." I started walking out of the alley, only to be stopped again.

"What did you say?" One growled as he grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and glared at both of them. The guy that grabbed me had spiky, peachy-orange hair and blue-hazel eyes. His ears were pierced like mine, fives rings up each ear. But my hoops were thicker and heavier. He was actually very good looking.

Before I could react, the smaller one, that grabbed my arm, pulled a knife and slashed me across my lower stomach and left hip. I pulled my own knife, but not before he swiped my stomach above my bellybutton.

I sneered at him and lunged, shrugging off the minor wounds, even if they were pouring blood.

I slashed at his face and arms and pinned him on the ground. He'd put more cut on me than I did him, because _I_ was aiming to _kill._ He was obviously trained with a knife.

The blood seeped out of the bridge of my nose, eventually speeding up in it's flow. There was also a few cuts on both of my shoulders.

"Sorry lady. But did you get a scar removed?" He traced his finger along my jaw where Germany had cut it last year. My heart raced from this handsome man touching my face.

"Yeah?" I said, still in my faked English accent. "What is it to you?"

"Then you're the girl we're looking for." He said and punched my nose without warning, causing me to back off of him, holding my nose. It wasn't broken, but blood was streaming from it. "Our boss says that we're looking for a Dutch girl. She can fight, but she's really young, especially for buying pot."

I was found out.

"Yeah, that's me." I said in my normal accent, a bit more American than when I lived alone. God, I hope that America isn't rubbing off on me.

Not like that, you sicko reader.

_Wait, did I just break the fourth wall?_

"I'll be in New York for a few days, and after that I won't be living around here. If you could give me a date that I could meet your boss..." I trailed off and the bulkier one smiled dumbly.

The two spoke in sign language for a few seconds. It wasn't English signs, though. I picked out some words like "Dress" and "Restaurant". Indonesian? Afrikaans?

But from what I understood, I'd be going on a date with their boss.

"Here." The small one handed me a piece of paper. "There's the date, time, and address where you need to be. I would suggest wearing something suiting to the event, it's a white tie affair. I bet you look good in a ball gown."

"I look even better when the ball gown is on the floor." I flirted to get him to back off. He blushed slightly and rubbed his right eye.

I looked down at it and scanned the card. My eyes were blurry, because I hadn't taken my meds last night, or this morning, and some of it I could blame on blood loss. "Icarus Dinner" Was the event name.

"See you there, lady!" The large one nearly shouted as they turned a corner.

"Don't let your wings melt." I muttered to myself and started limping back to the hotel.

Their boss was a guy I'd bought drugs from a while back. I still hadn't payed him in full though, so I was in big trouble. I got my first few onces from him when I lived at Spain's house.

_Oh god. _I thought._ I'm reminiscing on my non-druggie days._

When I came to, I was standing in the hotel elevator with a few other people. They stared at me like I was insane, and through my bloody and bruised eyes, I glared at them.

I got off at the top level and walked down the hall. I stood in front of the door that served as an entryway to what us four nation then called an apartment. It was more like a home to us, since Cyprus and I moved in. We'd have to pack up all of our stuff and leave, because our stay voided after three day of no one being in the room.

I sighed once again and opened the door.

Sure enough, there was duffel bags at the door and things being stacked on the table.

I saw the box beside the table that I ignored last night. It was opened.

I picked up the opened pink envelope and read the letter in it.

_Spelletje Vos,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your pregnancy test came back negative.-_

I stopped reading and crumpled up the paper in my grasp. I smirked and dropped it onto the ground and kicked it into the garbage in the kitchen, like I was playing football. Although Americans would call it soccer.

"Were you just playing soccer with trash?" America asked as he pulled a bag out of his room.

_See?_

"Football." I said sternly, trying to get him to say it right. "And yes, I was." I said and opened the rest of the box. I pulled out one of the small boxes, giddy. "Wanna know what this is?" I asked him, and before he had a chance to respond, ripped it open to reveal the bright white gun shell wrapped in clear bubble wrap. I smiled and tore it out. I also tore out the magazine from another box and the bullets from another.

I slowly filled the magazine and nearly squealed in joy.

I'm trigger happy, OK?

"Is that-" He asked as he approached me.

"A fully metal free gun? Yes!" I finally jumped in happiness. "And the best part?" I asked in vain and spun around to point the gun at a wall. I pulled the trigger and a bullet sped into the wall, silently. "It's fully hydraulic." I said and calmly fished the bullet from the wall.

"A hardened ceramic, hydraulic, hand held gun. Seems impossible." Canada said as he walked out with a large bag. "It also seems impossible that neither of you have noticed that you're injured."

"Oh, I'll get Cyprus to patch me up. And, it's one of Switzy's prototypes." I said, flicking the gun on safety and carefully laid it down on the table.

I calmly walked into the room to see Cyprus hunched over her phone on the edge of the bed. I knew something was wrong, so I sat down next to her and brushed her hair away from her wet face.

"He broke up with me, via text." She muttered without me asking. "He was cheating on me with another nation. Belarus."

My immediate reaction to this was to take out my own phone, flip through my contacts to find "Switzy" and press "OK"

I heard it ring a few times and I cleared my throat.

"Hello?" He picked up the phone.

"You have seven days to live." I said in the most threatening tone I could muster and hung up as soon as I stopped talking. "Well, he'll be fun to watch in the world meeting."

Cyprus sniffed a few times, and threw her entire body weight on me to hug me. I felt lightheaded from the lost blood, but continued to hug her until I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Psyche, please get off." I said weakly, so she nearly jumped away.

"Why are you all bloody?" She asked and got up, while wiping her tears away, she also picked up the medical kit we adopted into our room. "Take off your pants and shirt." She ordered.

"Well, normally people take me out to dinner first, but OK." I said in a smug fashion, but did as I was told.

She inspected the gash on my hip, it reached the bone. She cleaned it out with rubbing alcohol. She did this with the others, and needed America to come in and hold me down so I wouldn't injure them.

Sadly, I'm ticklish.

"Why. Won't. You. Stay. Still." America grunted just after I nearly kicked him in the face on accident.

I tried to speak, but it was interrupted by cries of pain and laughter, mixed.

Eventually, Cyprus bandaged me up, wrapping the bandages around my thigh so they would stay up.

"Ow!" I shrieked as she dabbed rubbing alcohol on my burn, which was already throbbing. "I'll take of that, thank you very much." I re-wrapped it and tugged on a pair of tight jeans, that only half covered the bottom half of my bandages, The others criss-crossed on the left side of my waist and wrapped around the cut in my stomach.

I pulled a black camisole over my top half and wore a red dress shirt over it to cover the scars on my back.

"TO THE AIRPORT!" I shouted and hopped in the air gleefully.

"Not quite yet."

_That wasn't from anyone in the room._

**A/N2: Yes, dearest Spelletje, you _did_ just break the fourth wall.**

**For all that don't know what breaking the fourth wall is, it's when someone in a show starts talking to the audience, or references the fact that they know that they're in a piece of writing, or a play or something.**

**Well, on that bombshell, goodnight!**

**(Top Gear reference, FTW! ! !)**


	36. You Look Cold

**A/N: Hej.**

**This is really boring sometimes, you know, writing to no end. And the joints in my fingers are starting to hurt. God, I hope I'm not getting early-onset arthritis. That would do wonders for my already nonexistent social life.**

**Also, I would like to announce the death of my last shred of sanity. It will be cremated and it's ashes will be scattered in my garden.**

**Would you like to know why my last shred of sanity has dies, dearest reader? I realized the cake I made on the 10th of July was to celebrate the existence of South Sudan. And that I was singing "Happy Birthday" under my breath today, the 11th. Well, I have now been celebrating the birthday of South Sudan for three days now. And I'm full-blood German with a smattering of British. (All English people, I need to tell you this. I'm using British in the correct context. I'm Scottish, English, and Welsh, underneath my heavy German decent.)**

**I'm being patriotic to a country I have no relation to. See why I'm insane? I'm even treating him as a he around my house.**

**Well, I think that's it for my rambling.**

I tripped on my own feet in surprise and looked at the door. England was standing in it.

"Don't scare me like that!" I nearly shouted from the floor and caught the pills nearly thrown at my face. I got up and took a few to compensate for not taking them last night. "What do you want England?" I asked rudely.

"I'm here to say that you keep forgetting to bring your animals places. I wouldn't advise you to forget your beloved turtle, rabbit, and kitten." He said and I saw all three follow right after him. I had completely forgot about them in my life with the three other countries, how much had they seen of our sexual advances?

_Wait..._ I thought._ If I haven't been feeding them, who has?_

As if he could read my mind, Canada stepped in the room, holding Kumajiro. I hadn't seen him around much.

"I've been feeding them. I should really file animal cruelty, but I'm afraid I'd be hypocritical." I stared at him for a bit before I understood what he meant.

He was calling the people that shared the hotel room with him animals.

"Thanks a lot, Canada." I said and started tossing things into a duffel bag. I didn't care in what order they were in, because it would all fit in there anyway. I eventually zipped it up and lugged it outside to sit it by the door. I walked past a cat that looked like America's, for I'd only seen his cat once.

I picked up my messenger bag and pulled it into the room that I shared with Cyprus. I walked in and saw England sitting on the bed.

"What?" I asked as I strung my other two necklaces around my neck, so they could lay, above and below my necklace I got from America.

"I went to the hospital and got two bottles of your prescription, a note from the pharmacist saying you need them, and wiped the memories of all the people that worked there and treated you." He tossed he the other two bottle while he spoke. I caught both and, I looked at him in shock, looping the earrings I took out last night through my ears. "You need to remember that humans can't know we exist."

"You say "human" like we never were them." I said solemnly. "So I'm guessing I need my old fake ID to get through the airport, if we're even going through one." I said and picked the cards from the old, dismantled music box on the bed. One a fake ID, the others, credit cards and a drivers license. "I hate this thing."

"Or you could just ditch the habit." Cyprus said, clearing the last of the belongings from the bedroom. "Weed isn't good for you."

"But it helps me get through the day. I either smoke, or kill myself. And it's up to 216 times now." I said and took my pipe out of my bag. I filled it with the dried leaves and lit it with my lighter. Cyprus was gawking. "What?"

"I've only killed myself 176 times." She said, disbelieving. "And I'm like twice as old as you."

"Please don't tease me about that." I said and took a breath from the pipe, held in between my two fingers. "I hate thinking about you as older than me."

"You're body is only 15! Mine is 16!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes and finished my smoke. "Anyway, we need to get going. We don't want to be late for the flight."

"Aren't we going in a private plane?" I asked, and watched Cyprus shake her head.

"Canada, you, nor I have private planes to our disposal, and America was to frivolous with his in the past. We get to go to the local airport." She said and walked up to pat me on the shoulder. My jaw dropped.

"I hate them. I have to get by the drug sniffing dogs and the metal detectors. Then they confiscate my laptop and try to incriminate me because I'm Dutch. This sucks." I said and threw my hands in the air. "I hate airports."

"So do I. Now say goodbye to the room." Cyprus said and hopped off the bed.

"Goodbye room." I said sarcastically. I walked into the front room where America was teasing Canada with his glasses. America was a few inches taller, so he could keep Canada's glasses from him.

"Stop." I said sternly and dropped my bag by the door. "We need to go over the damn aliases for when we're going through security and customs." They both nodded and sat at the table, followed by Cyprus and I.

England stood by the door, preparing to leave.

"OK," Canada started and started to open the package from all of our bosses. "I am Nick Gautier. An exchange student that only knows French, Hungarian, and English, although I am not fluent. I'm 17 and emancipated because I'm traveling." He smiled at the sheet of paper. "My hobbies include: Boating, doing makeup and hair, studying for my psychology degree, and cooking. That's the first time my boss gave me hobbies." He smirked. "Parlez-vous français, ma chérie?" He turned to me and asked.

"Français? Non." I said, laughing at myself. "Pass the envelope, Nick." I teased and he did.

Cyprus took it from him.

"Alyx Tri- Trian-" I took the paper from her, as she was having trouble pronouncing the last name.

"Alyx Triantafyllidis." I said for her.

"OK, Alyx Triantafyllidis," She had trouble pronouncing it. "I'm a High school student that's traveling to America for a "better education." God only knows it's worse over there." She mumbled.

"Hey!" America said indignantly.

"Fine, fine." She sighed again and looked back at her paper. "I have an older brother that I will be looking for. I have lived with him all of my life, and am now going to America for school for pastry cooking. I'm 16 and my hobbies include: Reading, cleaning, debating, and sewing toys for kids. I seem to be the average house wife, don't I?" She snickered and handed the piece of paper to me.

"Oh! I've got three!" I said as I pulled out my paper. "I could either be, Linbjørg Viggodatter. A Norwegian 16-year-old college grad, who's going to America so she can meet up with her parents again. My hobbies as this one are: Acrobatics, sunbathing, and designing clothing for dogs." I read out loud and started laughing. "Screw that."

I skipped a few lines and started to read the next one.

"Nikita Baranski." I looked at it, noticing it was a fairly masculine name. "She is a Russian business woman, age 22. She's going to America on vacation. Her hobbies include: Taking long walks on the beach in her bikini-" I rolled my eyes at the thought of walking on a Russian beach in a bikini. "-ice skating, and watching rugby." I sighed.

"You should go with that one!" America said from next to me. I shot a deathly glare at him and looked at the last identity.

"Alyd Meier. 16." I frowned at the very name, it was my mother's name and a variation of Luxembourg's human's last name. "A Dutch high-school drop out. Her parents disowned her for dropping out and now she's going to America for 'a new life'. Her hobbies include: Writing, _playing _rugby, firing guns, and painting." I blinked a few times before fishing out the three IDs and passports. The three of my friends looked at them.

"They're all different pictures." America said and Canada hit him upside the head.

"Duh. It would be weird if a 22 year old business woman had an ID that looks like a mugshot." He pointed at the student ID that had the name "Alyd Meier" printed on it. I started laughing uncontrollably at the picture.

"What?" Cyprus asked as she paused in flipping through her passport.

"That actually_ is _a mugshot!" I said and picked it up, after my laughter subsided. I scratched at the plaster on the bridge of my nose. "Well, it looks like I'll be the Dutch high-school drop out, instead of the business woman or the romance novel character."

I tossed the other two sets of information into the mailbag at the door.

"Gwil Ace. Age 19." America read aloud from his piece of paper. "He's Welsh, and going to America for cultural reasons. He is hoping to find a girlfriend there, and may stay if he does. His hobbies include: Playing football (Al, this means soccer), writing, and organizing." He scoffed and tossed the identification on the table.

"Sorry." Canada said and opened up the passport. "Can you even pull off a Welsh accent?"

"No, but I have a second identity if I can't pull off the first." He pulled the last few things from the envelope. "Erik Drogan. 16. Going back to America to get away from his dreary life as a farmhand. He's American, but moved with his parents to a farm in Scotland. His hobbies are: Running, playing soccer, and riding horses." He smiled and threw the first documents for "Gwil Ace" into the trash.

"Is that it?" I asked and looked inside the yellow envelope. Nothing else was in it.

"We should get going, shouldn't we?" Cyprus asked and stood up. "Here's your turtle." She said and handed Cameo to me.

I strung the cord around my neck and picked up my bag, which was oddly heavy. I looked inside and found Alta and Twelve.

"Out, and into the pet carrier." I said and took them out. The kitten refused to be put into the box, so I let her be stubborn and stay.

We all left the penthouse, carrying our things.

"Do you think that they'll charge us for the damages, or do you think we fixed them well enough?" America said as the elevator flew past levels.

"I don't know, maybe. I think they'll figure it out when they see the shape that the sink is in, or the fact that it was replaced." Canada shrugged his bag higher on his shoulder.

We all walked into the lobby and to the front desk to check out.

"Drug dogs are a Dutch woman's worst enemy," I mumbled and pulled out my credit card so I could share the hotel bill.

We quickly walked onto the street, so I pulled out my phone, thinking about the wounds on Norway.

I waited for it to ring, and he picked up.

"Hello?" There was horrible interference, most likely because he was flying.

"Yeah, it's Netherlands. How are your wounds?" I asked, trying not to sound concerned, but failing.

"Oh, is my girlfriend concerned over me?" He said in a smug voice.

"Shut up!" I said, smirking, and blushing. I'd decided to formally ask him out when America's back was healing. Our first date was running through the city from the cops, me disguised as a man, and him in his half dragon form. "Please don't call me that." I said quietly, I was already trailing behind my friends while we walked to the bus stop. Cyprus beckoned me forward, so I jogged up.

"Sorry, baby." He said. I heard the smirk in his voice. The interference stopped, so he must have landed.

"How are the damn wounds?" I asked angrily and caught up with my friends.

"Well, I think you need to change the bandages again, once you get to New York. I'm assuming you're staying with America and the others." He said calmly, but he chuckled when he spoke America's name, which disturbed me a bit.

"OK, but is that just an excuse to take off your shirt and try to molest me?" I asked and got weird looks from all three of them. I mouthed "Norway" so they knew the context it was in. America seemed to get even more distressed.

"Maybe." I could practically hear him wink. My cheeks flushed and I brushed the hair from my eyes. "Well, I got to go."

"Bye."

"Love you." He said. I froze and heard the line disconnect. I closed my phone and smiled at them, only America was still looking at me.

"Why were talking about Norway molesting you?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm going out with him." I said as the bus pulled up.

This time, all of them stared at me, floored. I rolled my eyes and stepped on the bus, paying the driver. I walked to the back and sat down. The three of them sat around me. America directly to my left, his hand brushing my thigh when ever we hit a bump, which was extremely often.

He pulled out his phone and used the keyboard to type out a message.

"We're being watched." It said. I looked up at him, half panicked. He deleted it and started typing again. "Don't look. There is a man three seats up and across the isle that stared at us as we walked on, and has been watching us in the mirror of the bus." I waited a few seconds to look up and see a man in the mirror with his eyes locked on me.

I pulled my own phone out.

"That's a drug dealer I haven't payed back yet. It's just chance we're on the same bus." He nodded and put his phone is his pocket like I.

We waited in silence and were at the airport in 15 minutes. While we walked off, the drug dealer tugged on my sleeve.

"What?" I asked, annoyed, and in a Russian accent.

"Sorry, my mistake." He said and slunk back into the seat. I strode out and panted from carrying my bag through the cramped bus.

"Lets go." America said, handing out the plane tickets. Each of them were registered under no names, and they were completely random. "We need to act as if we're strangers from this point on. We'll meet in the terminal and talk there. We'll act as if we don't know each other from almost anywhere, accept a party we were all at last month."

"You're acting intelligent for once." Canada said and pulled his hair into a ponytail low on his head. "I'll enter on the east wing."

"I take the north one." Cyprus said happily, talking the one closest to us then.

"I'll get the south one, because I have more stamina than any of you." I muttered.

"I'll take the south west one." America said and we all split up, walking down the roads to each entrance.

I walked for 15 minutes, nearly reaching the entrance and saw America out of the corner of my eye.

"Miss! Could I take your bag?" He asked, acting as if he didn't know me.

"No, it's fine." I said, happily, but with stern eyes. He nodded infinitesimally and walked away and into the entrance closest to mine.

And in about 10 minutes, I was standing in the customs line. I felt someone's eyes on my back, but didn't turn around.

And a barking came from next to me, at the hight of about my hip. I looked down to see a black and brown dog at my hip.

"Miss, could you come with us?"

_Verrek!_

* * *

><p>I was laying on the seats in the terminal, staring at Cyprus, who was sewing a corset back together. My head was in America's lap, because I was too lazy to get up.<p>

"How'd you get the cops to give your weapons back? _And_ the drugs, without any charges." Canada asked me, in French.

"Gave them both blow jobs." I said quietly enough for only the four of us to hear. "I wish it didn't have to come to that, but it did."

America froze.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me." I said and tossed one of the whale bones from Cyprus' corset to her. The police had dismantled it. "And I still think it's weird they don't have cameras in here. Do you think it's because it's to big of an area?"

"That's probably it-" Cyprus was about to continue, but was interrupted by her phone.

"It's empty in the valley of your heart. The sun, it rises slowly as you walk. Away from all the fears, and all the faults you've left behind." She scrambled to find her phone, while The Cave by Mumford and Sons played, "The harvest left no food for you to eat. You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see. But I have seen the same. I know the shame in your defeat." She found it and opened it.

"What is it?" I asked and shifted so I could look at her better, making America extremely uncomfortable. "Gupta?" I asked, using Egypt's human name.

"Yeah, he says to turn around, and that his fake name is Niu." She said. We all looked behind her.

And sure enough, the pale Egyptian stood, like a stone, with Anubis, the black dog, sitting next to his feet.

"Niu!" She said happily and threw her entire body weight on him. "I can't believe it!" She said and hung off his arm.

Egypt only looked at her. I watched Anubis walk up to me and finally sit down so we were nose to nose.

The calm of us had lasted for a very long time. It stayed until our plane was supposed leave. A woman at the desk picked up a microphone and started speaking.

"Flight 138 to New York has been delayed. It will be a matter of hours until it gets here." She said and placed the phone-thingy back in place.

We all groaned, even Egypt, who'd spoken four words in the entire expanse of hours. It was seven, and we'd met there at three.

My eyelids became heavy, so I closed them. I decided to sleep, because the would have been the best way to waste time.

_I was standing in the dark. I couldn't make out a single thing, but all of my body was clear as day. I moved around, trying to get a feel for my surroundings. I failed at tripped over my own feet._

"_Netherlands..." My head snapped around as I saw Luxembourg walking towards me._

"_Oh! Lux! Are you OK?" I asked desperately and looked at him up and down._

"_Netherlands, you look hungry. Do you want anything to eat?" He asked. I looked at him, quizzically, but before I could respond, he plunged his hand into his chest and ripped away the skin, muscle, and bone. This revealed all of his organs, pumping blood and receiving oxygen. "What'll it be? My heart? My liver? How about my lung?" He wrapped his bloodied fingers around the white organ and started to pull at it. I started running, away, as fast and as far as I could. As soon as I didn't smell blood, I stopped and tried to figure out where I was._

"_Big sister?" I spun to see Belgium, standing in her dress. "You look flustered."_

"_Good god, Belgium. Did you see what happened with Lux?" I asked, panting and frantic._

"_You look thirsty." She said and pulled a knife from her belt. And again, before I knew what was happening, she drew her hand across both of her wrists. Blood splattered my face and shirt as I watched her fall. I turned to run again, but smashed directly into another form. I looked up to see a pair of loving green eyes._

"_R-Romano!" I said, feeling my throat close up._

"_You look cold." He said simply. He pulled out a lighter. I knew what would happen._

"_NO!" I said as her bent over to light the ankle of his khaki pants aflame. I threw my self onto him and tears spilled from my eyes. My face was buried in his shoulder when I felt the itching, burning heat on my legs, which was already working it's way up our torso's. He fell beneath me, dead._

_And that's how I spent the last moments of my life. Burning to death in a dank, dark hole, pounding on the chest of an Italian, begging for him to wake up._

I gasped as I bolted up, smashing my forehead into America's. I fell off the chair and held my head in my hands, in pain.

"That had to hurt." Cyprus said quickly. "And anyway, we're boarding."

_FINALLY! ! !_

**A/N2: Oh no! I used the word "plaster" instead of band-aid! And that is English! Who cares.**

**Also, about Cyprus' ringtone. I don't own Mumford and Sons, just like I don't own Hetalia. If I did, FrUK would be cannon.**

**Lastly, I don't own the concept of Netherlands' dream. Mashima Hiro owns that. It's in Rave Master, I just flipped all of the characters, the order of the events, and the end.**

**That's all.**


	37. Little Lion Man

**A/N: Yo.**

**I would like to thank everyone in the United States, Netherlands, Canada, Singapore, Russian Federation, India, Sweden, United Kingdom, Germany, Spain, Iceland, Philippines, Australia, Finland, Ecuador, Japan, and Indonesia for reading this.**

**Yeah. My power is spreading across the globe.**

**Anyway. I was listening to stuff on youtube the other day, and I came across this video:**

**www . youtube . com/watch?v=QMzmI2mGtMw**

**And if it doesn't work, it's called: [APH] Little Lion Man [Romano]. It's by EscapismStudios. Look it up. I used this song for the relationship between Netherlands and Romano.**

**And yes, that comment about writing a fanfic on Fem!Netherlands is mine.**

**Lastly. I screwed up last chapter. Egypt's name is Gupta Muhammad Hassan. I feel stupid. Well, I'm off to change his name.**

**Finally, I'm learning the Nations of The World song, from the Animainiacs. I've got it all memorized up to Asia.**

I sat at the window. It was in coach, and America was sitting on my other side. I watched the black ocean far underneath the plane. One hour had passed, and seven were still left.

We'd left at midnight, there was an eight hour flight between them, and they were four time zones between them.

We should get there by four in the morning.

"I hate jet lag." I murmured and hit my head on the window softly. I watched the moving ocean and unfocused my eyes. I'd slept long enough earlier, that I wasn't tired.

The pilot came over the intercom. I could barely make out his voice, but I figure out that I could use electrical devices.

I pulled out my laptop, careful not to wake the sleeping kitten.

I typed in and pulled up messenger. I looked over it and saw that Poland was online. We didn't actually talk, but we were good friends, via world meetings. He gave good advice too.

"Hey Poland." I typed and waited for him to answer.

"OMG! Hiya Netherlands! What's going down?" I read off the screen. There were random extra letters at the end of words, but I interpreted it into actual English.

"Uh, I've got a boyfriend now. Scotland doesn't mind if I date someone else." I said and opened Youtube. I plugged my headphones in and clicked on a video before going back to look at what Poland said.

"OMG! ! ! ! I can't believe it! That's so incredibly amazing! ! !" I rolled my eyes and a second message popped up. "But, I have to, like, ask. Who is this totally lucky man?"

"Norway." I said and glared at the screen.

"Wow. That's, like, gag-me-with-a-spoon." I blinked a few times and inwardly grinned about being able to understand what he meant.

"Thanks so much Feliks. That really helps." I glanced back over at who was online. Cyprus was, but she's no help. And I'd only get her depressed by talking about men.

Russia. But he's a bit insane.

And Hungary. No dating skills at all.

"I'm just kidding, like, oh my god, I can't believe you, like, thought I was, like, serious." Poland said. I shook my head and started to get a headache.

"Sorry Poland, I need to go." I said and logged off before he could do anything. I turned off the computer and tucked it back into my bag.

I also pulled out the pills in my bag, so I wouldn't loose my sight. I took one and closed my eyes to try to go to sleep. I ordered my brain to shut down and my head fell sideways, onto America's shoulder.

_I sat back in the couch. A small Luxembourg slept in my lap. I glanced out the window and saw that it was steadily getting cloudier and darker. I slowly put Luxembourg in his bed. I closed the door and locked it so I could walk outside to see the clouds. I glanced around for my coat once I got into the back door. I picked it up and tried to slip out, but Spain's voice interrupted my mind._

"_-Welcome to mi casa. I'd like you to meet Netherlands and Ecuador, if you will." He met gazes with me and shook his head slightly, to tell me not to leave. I took my coat back off and hung it on the hooks. It really belonged to Peru, but he let me use it. "ECUADOR!" Spain shouted through the house, and as a consequence, I heard Luxembourg all but start crying._

"_Yes?" Ecuador walked out of the kitchen, Mexico on his hip. "Would you like we to wash the clothing?" That was a job Spain had him do all to often, and since there were so many people living in the house, it took him hours._

"_No. I'd like you to meet my big sister, Portugal." A woman, at least 25, walked in. She had light brown eyes and brown hair to match the color of Spain's. It fell over one shoulder, with a white ribbon tied in one random strand. She wore a long red skirt and a white tank-top with a red coat over it._

"_Olá.__" She bent down to talk to me. "__Peço desculpa, mas,__ could you take my coat?" I understood what she said for the most part, and was relieved when she spoke English. I nodded and took the coat to carry it to the door. I hung it and hurried back. I didn't want to be this obedient, but there was the possibility Spain would hurt one of the kids. I followed behind Ecuador, who was behind Portugal._

"_I'll take Mexico for you." I mumbled and took the small, half-asleep child. I rested his head on my shoulder and caught up with the two Hispanic nations, talking in rapid Spanish and Portuguese. I couldn't understand either of them, because I had only just started to learn Spanish._

"_Ecuador, could you go get some wine for our fine guest?" Spain asked, feigning politeness. He normally would have shouted "Oi! Get me the booze!" but, he was being extremely respectful of his older sister. I sat down across from her, on the opposite couch couch of Spain. "Netherlands, could you get our dearest Italy?" He asked, giving me a cracked smile, indicating if I didn't, we'd both get punished. I nodded and headed upstairs, dropping off Mexico with Bolivia. I knocked on the door, and the thunder suddenly was incredibly loud. I shivered a bit and looked outside, where it was pouring rain. I cracked open the door and looked around the room. He wasn't there, and neither was his coat. He was out in the storm. I nearly flew down the steps and snatched Peru's coat out of his hands. I tugged it on and sprinted across the open field. I saw his small figure standing in the center._

"_Romano!" I shouted, still running, my maid's dress flying out behind me. I saw him turn before a huge flash of light and the loudest sound you've ever imagined rang through the field._

_That was lightning._

_I ran over to him and kneeled down, tears pouring from my eyes. He was lying, dead, in the grass. The clothing on his back was charred and gone in most places. I pulled him to my chest and felt his chest expand._

"_I guess that counts as suicide." He murmured into my chest._

I made no noise while I woke. I only opened my eyes. I looked around to see Cyprus a few seats in front of me. She was sleeping. Egypt sat next to her, Anubis in the seat on the other side of him, because they bribed the flight attendant. Canada sat two seats behind us. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at America. He was reading, without his glasses.

He glanced up at me, as if to ask "what's wrong?"

I shook my head and pulled out my own book and started to read. My mind wandered while I read.

First, I thought about my two siblings. What was happening with them? Did they get to America alright? Were they on good terms with each other?

Then, I thought about Portugal and Spain. Remembering Portugal brought worse memories than Spain. She bossed him around, sending Spain into a rampage when she left. Would she piss Spain off again? I don't think that I'd be able to take that.

It next landed on Cyprus. Her joyful face when she got her tattoo. _"Now, my eyes stand out just as much as yours!" She said. "If we're together, then no one with think anything of it."_ She was so happy about it, and now that her face has matured, she looks far more beautiful with it than without.

Then Norway. He was an interesting matter. I was dating him only to spite Scotland, but it wasn't working. He was a good boyfriend, a good kisser, and most likely a good lay. I had some type of attraction to him, but it was hard to discern.

Scotland. My future husband. He'd acted as an older brother of some sort, until he was forced to propose. Ironic, really. Propose, and then fall in love.

Finally, America.

I don't know what to think about him.

He's the only one besides Cyprus who can hold my gaze. He's the only one that's seen me cry, besides Romano and Belgium. He's the only one to know about my ex-husband, and the child I gave birth to.

He's the only one I trust.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard America say quietly.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I muttered back. "How much time left?"

"We're descending. It'll only be about 15 minutes." He had to lean down to whisper in my ear, so I could hear him. "You were having a bad dream earlier, weren't you?" I nodded silently. "Your family?"

"A different kind than you know." I sighed and left it at that.

We did actually land in 15 minutes, which was surprising. The turbulence woke nearly all of the passengers.

America was the one to take my bags, because I couldn't reach them. I took them from his arms and walked off the plane.

Of course, we had to split up once we were out of the airport and go "our separate ways" which was really taking random routes to a café only a few blocks from the airport. I got texts from each of them, saying what to do.

I was to walk away and be the first to the café. And that's what I did.

I slumped into a chair on the patio of the café. It was cloudy and cold, but I couldn't see my breath, like I could in London.

I pulled Alta out of her pet carrier and Twelve out of the bag and set them on the table. I watched them play for a while until Canada fell into the seat across from me.

"Hi." I said and put the two animals back in the carrier, which was big enough for another two of them. "America is right after me."

"I see that." I said and nodded to America, who was approaching us, Cyprus behind him. I stood up, grabbing my things. "What next?"

"We hail a taxi." He said and Cyprus caught up. "We can't really grab anything to eat since it's 4:30 in the morning." He gestured at the sky, and the pitch black of it.

I nodded.

"Where's your house?" I asked and rubbed the tired from my eyes. I grabbed a pill from my bag and swallowed it dry. Which is painful.

"I'll tell the driver where it is. It's a far way off, so there's no use in walking." He said as we were all walking. Cyprus and Canada were talking amongst themselves.

"Are you OK with me dating Norway?" I asked so quietly, the two behind us wouldn't hear. He looked down at me seriously.

"No, of course not. But you want to date him, so go ahead." He smiled and tried to look as normal as possible.

"I know Norway did the damage to your back. Your afraid he's going to do the same to me." I said. I didn't have to ask, I knew as soon as his back went strait about his wounds. "He's actually very nice, just strange."

"Well, I have every right to be concerned for you safety, don't I?" He asked, a bit louder. "What's to say he won't go postal on you like he did me?" He was dead serious. He stared me down until I had to look away, which was only a few seconds.

"It's his word that he won't kill me. But since he's not quite _all _human, I don't think any of us can trust him." I muttered and watched America hail a taxi. "This conversation is over for now, alright?"

"Right." He said and climbed into the SUV. I did the same, followed by Cyprus and Canada. "6035, Sherwood Road." America told the cab driver and we rode off.

It was a long, and agonizingly quiet ride. I stared at the line on the road as we passed. I found it odd that the driver was on the wrong side of the road, until I remembered that it was backwards in America.

We arrived at the huge mansion in 40 minutes, we all paid the driver, and started to walk up the path.

"Joe!" America walked over to the midnight groundskeeper. "Nice to see you again! And the guys are doing well with the garden." He ran his hand along the hedge separating him from the man. "See you later."

We walked with him into the house. The front hall was amazingly huge, with a staircase that split into two. It looked like the the front hall of that castle in that Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast, just less castle-y.

There was a huge, crystal chandelier hanging above it all.

Now that I think about it, it did look really old on the outside.

"America, was this once a castle?" Cyprus took the words right out of my mouth.

"No, it's just designed like one. It has heating and air conditioning." He said and started to walk up the steps. "Pick a room, I don't care. As long as it's not occupied, you can have it." He said and suddenly looked tired. "Please don't wake up any of the employees."

Of course, we all ran from there.

I ran up the right stairs and the other two took the left. I didn't have to stop to breath for such a long time, because of football. Yet again, soccer in American.

I tried a few rooms, but none of them looked good enough, until I got to the fifth and final level. Nearly none of the rooms had anyone in them.

I burst into a medium sized room and dropped my things to the ground. I opened the pet carrier and set Cameo on the bedside table before falling into the sheets with an audible "poof" of the bed.

Reluctantly, I lifted myself up and started unpacking. I put my clothes in the wardrobe and stripped down to my underwear and bra to crawl into the bed. I also removed my weapons and set them all in the drawers by the bed. I smirked and found that the police didn't confiscate the military assault rifle I got from Switzerland.

And as soon as I got comfortable in the wonderfully soft covers, my phone started ringing with America's ringtone.

"You got your hot crowd, shoes on your feet, and you wear them around like it ain't shit. But you don't know the way that you look when your steps make. That. Much. Noise. . . Sh!" I opened it and looked at what America had sent.

"_Come back down after you're done unpacking. Since it's my house I have some stuff to ask you guys."_

I shook my head silently. And started to type.

"I hope you know, I'm not going to wear pants." I clicked send and pulled on a t-shirt that I took from America. It was hilarious, the face that America made when I wore it first. "This is _my _stimulus package." is what it said.

The phone rang again. I looked at it. It was from Canada.

"_Well, I won't be wearing a shirt."_

Of course, this was a group text.

I headed out of the room, taking one of the white guns, for safety. I slipped on my combat boots and walked down the hall. I passed a square hole in the wall.

A dumbwaiter.

I grinned uncontrollably and climbed inside. I grabbed the ropes and lowered myself down slowly, progressively going faster until I reached the bottom floor.

My boots fell heavily on the hardwood as I walked up to Canada and America.

"You used the dumbwaiter?" Canada asked as I walked up.

"Well, I'm lazy." I muttered and watched Cyprus walk up. She was wearing a skirt and button up shirt with frills running down the front.

"What did you want, America? You interrupted my preparation for the day." I saw that she had mascara on her eyelashes.

Not that she needed it. The damn tattoo brought enough attention to her eyes as it is.

"Katie, my head maid, wants me to set up a few rules." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't want to treat my friends like children, but apparently Katie does." He leaned back on a chair and glance out a window. "OK, I'm going to have to ask you not to destroy anything. Don't make to much noise at night, don't drink things right out of the container from the fridge, and _please_ don't use the dumbwaiter like that Netherlands. It ruins it." He looked at me for the last "rule."

It was more like a guideline anyway.

"OK, I think I can do most of those." I said and walked back to the dumbwaiter. "But I will need to use the dumbwaiter." I climbed in ad started to pull myself up. I blinked at the sudden light each floor brought, until I got up to my level.

I walked down the hall and, after some extensive looking, found my room.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped of everything, even my bandages. I stared at the gashes in my stomach and ribs, as they slowly oozed blood.

I stepped into the shower and washed out my hair. I usually washed it with lemon juice, because that kept it soft, after France bleached it. Which he needed to do again, my roots were showing.

I washed the cuts as well and stepped back out and dried myself off. I brushed out my hair and found that it actually reached past my backside. I braided it and bandaged the cuts that were now flowing freely.

The cut on my nose was even bleeding badly, so I used another plaster.

I walked back out, after I'd dressed, and fell back onto the bed. But of course the phone had to ring again.

"Weep for yourself my man, you'll never be what is in your heart. Weep Little Lion Man, you're not as brave as you were at the start." I tried to find my phone while it played Mumford and Sons. "Rate yourself and rake yourself, take all the courage you have left. And waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head." I opened the phone as soon as I took it out of the drawer.

"What is it?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh thank god you picked up!" I heard a panicky voice on the other side. "I thought you were dead because of the plane that exploded and the news cast and-" I tried to understand the teary speech, but failed. It actually ended up being in Italian at the end.

"Romano, slow down. I can tell you that I didn't die." I heard him take a deep breath over the line.

"An airplane exploded over the Atlantic. It was flying from London to New York. One of the only identified passengers was a Dutch teenage girl. She had white hair and was 5 foot 1. Her name wasn't important because I was sure you were going under an alias." I was listening quietly to his calmer talking.

"It's OK." I responded. "I'm at America's house. The girl on the airplane wasn't me. My flight went through perfectly. We landed on time and everything." I said and heard him stifle a sob.

"Mi dispiace." He muttered. "I was just really worried."

I started to walk out of the room, after I put a pair of baggy jeans on.

"It's fine. You had every right to be worried. You know what, come over here. Do you know where America's house is?" I asked.

"N-no. But I do want to visit you." He said shakily.

"6035, Sherwood Road. It's a huge castle like house a few miles south of the airport." I said and suddenly a gun fired somewhere in the house. I pulled out my own and flicked the safety off.

"What was that?" He asked, worried again.

"Don't worry. I'll call you when it's all over OK?" I asked and started creeping down the hall towards the place where the gun fired. I walked down the hall and slowly inched around the door.

"I love you." He said, about to cry again.

"I love you too, sweetie." I said.

Then, someone screamed.

**A/N2: Translations:**

**mi casa.:: my home. ::Spanish**

**Olá.-Peço desculpa, mas,:: Hello.- I'm sorry, but, ::Portuguese**

**Mi dispiace.:: I'm sorry. ::Italian**

**No. America's house is not a real place. But that was my old address when I lived in Minnesota. 6035, Sherwood Road and Forest Street.**

**I lived in Sherwood forest.**


	38. Bourgondie

**A/N: Salutations, earthlings.**

**Lucas, you're so weird. 37 FREAKING CHAPTERS! 37 I SAY! And all of the chapters average out to be 3500 words, not including this chapter. You are truly a dumbass that has no life.**

**Also, to spite you, you will be now created into a character. You are now Czech Republic. And everyone hates you. Everybody. Well, people love your twin sister.**

**If there are any viewers that are from the Czech Republic, I'm sorry for hating on your country. I really don't mean to, but I have other people in mind for the rest of Central Europe. Don't be offended because people hate your country's personification.**

**But people love your sister Slovakia. She's really sweet, and you are insane.**

**Also, your name is spelled Lukáš from now on, because that's how your character spells it.**

**Anyway, if anyone has an idea for a design for Czech and Slovakia, PM it to me.**

**CasyBlackCat. Would you please for once use your brain to formulate a review.**

**Also, I just heard the phrase "Polish Mob" on the radio. You want to know what came to my mind first? A bunch of blonde schoolgirls/oddly girlie transvestites, texting about how fabulous their new skirt is, on ponies that are named Ruski (which is actually "Russian" in Polish). And apparently, the Polish mob is actually pretty scary.**

**That's all.**

I clicked the phone shut, hoping Romano had hung up before the scream. I ran through the levels and slid down the staircase railing. More gunshots came from the kitchen. I broke down the door and pointed my gun at the man, dressed in completely black.

"Put down the gun." I said threateningly, with my gun pointed to him. He refused to and turned around, gun pointing at my face.

Out of habit, I glanced down and shot his kneecap. He dropped the gun as he fell to the floor, and I caught it before it hit the ground. I didn't want the gun in my hand to misfire and hit anyone.

"Tje! You saved me!" Cyprus nearly tackled me to the ground.

"Guns!" I said so she'd let go. I switched them both on safety as America hurried in. I quickly dialed Romano's number.

"Who screamed? What just happened? Why did you hang up? Are you OK?" He spoke incredibly fast, and in full Italian.

"Romano. Slow down. I can't answer all of your questions at once. Cyprus was the one that screamed. A burglar wandered into the house. I couldn't stay on the line with you. And, yeah, I'm OK. Does that answer all of your questions?" I asked and heard him hiccup. I handed America the assailants gun and mouthed "question him" so I wouldn't have to.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just got done worrying and then _that _happens."

"I'm sorry too, sweetie." I responded and waited a few seconds. "Well, I think we need to switch the subject. When do you think you'll be able to come over?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe in an hour? Belgium asked me to come to this white tie thing with her, the Icarus ball or something. It's masqueraded. She want to 'coordinate the outfits' or something."

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't let him go. I couldn't afford to let him see me with the damn drug dealer.

"I've heard it's a huge blow out." I said, trying to seem cool about it. "Maybe you shouldn't go."

"I was thinking about that too. I don't even like Belgium in that way. I grew up with her, it's kinda creepy, even if I used to like her." I heard some whining in the background on his side. "No, Veneziano." He said randomly.

"What does he want?" I asked, only half interested.

"He wants to know if he's in the wedding. Which reminds me, am I?" He asked, and I heard his brother whine more.

"Uh, I don't know. I only know that Cyprus is my Maid of Honor. I don't know who else." I said, leaning on the wall. "Most likely Indonesia. I used to rule her, when I was a pirate, and now we're surprisingly good friends. As well as Slovakia, she's the cutest thing." I started to hear raised voices from the kitchen. "Think of how awesome it'd be if I had a male bridesmaid." He snickered on the other end.

"I think I'll do that. Be a bridesmaid." He said brightly. I started laughing. "What? I want to be part of your special day, and it's not like that haggis bastard will make me a groomsman."

"By 'haggis bastard', do you mean Scotland?" I asked, half impressed by his insults.

"Yes. And now I want your answer. Can I be a bridesmaid?" He asked and I heard snickering from the other side of the line "Veneziano! Shut the fuck up!"

"Language!" I said, alarmed. "One moment." I pulled the phone away from my face so Romano wouldn't be deaf in one ear. "Cyprus! Romano is a bridesmaid now!" I shouted and waited for her reaction.

"And how many is that now? Two? There's only me and him!" She popped her head out of the kitchen to speak.

"I'll figure it out." I said and brought the phone back to my ear. "Alright. You are a part of my wedding."

"That's wonderful. I'll be over in a bit, OK?" He said cheerily. I smiled.

"OK." I said. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said and hung up. I closed my phone as well and walked into the kitchen. They'd tied up the man. "What did you get that wasn't a lie?" I asked Cyprus, who was practically a lie detector with legs.

"His name is Daniel Herrera. He's here on orders to find a certain Mathew Williams." She muttered and played with a piece of her hair. My eyebrows shot up when I heard he was looking for Canada.

What had he done? Hit his boss over the head with a hockey stick?

"Why? Pancake heist?" I asked sarcastically. She started giggling uncontrollably.

"Good one, but he doesn't know. He was only hired, not told." She said, shrugging."There's nothing else we can get out of this guy. Should we kill him?"

"Who's your boss?" I asked and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned and curled up, squinting his black eyes.

"Mario Carrillo." He grunted. I looked back at Cyprus, and she nodded.

"Canada, you recognize that name?" I asked him as he took eggs out of the fridge. "Or the guy." He shook his head.

"No, I've got no idea who that is." He mumbled and reached up into the cupboard. "America, what is this?" He took out a stand mixer with a dagger taped onto the thing that rotates to stir the stuff in the bowl.

"Well, Iggy gave it to me a while back. Scotland was using it recklessly, so Iggy took it away. You gut plug it in, put the person underneath the blade, and lower it down until they're spewing blood." America said nonchalantly, moving out of the way of a maid. "I love the duct tape he used."

We all looked at the tape that was holding the knife in place. It was pink and covered with flowers.

"Well then." Cyprus took the collar of the intruder in one hand, and the torture device in the other. "I'll be off killing the guy and dumping the body." She said gleefully as she left through the back door.

I silently walked out and back up to my room to grab my bag. I let Twelve and Alta run freely through the house as I walked back down, taking a wrong turn somewhere and ending up in a library. A male maid, a butler I think, was reading at one of the tables. I sat down and booted up my laptop.

Once it loaded, I opened Google and Youtube. I plugged in my head phones and got to work.

Twenty minutes later, I was interrupted by a small pat on the back.

"What is it Cyprus?" I asked, after closing down the page. Her smile was stretched to what seemed impossible.

"We are going to a mascarade ball." She smiled even wider, if possible. "On the nineteenth." I struggled to come up with some way to get out.

"Me and Norway have plans." I said and packed up my things.

"Blow him off."

"_Plans._" I leaned forward to emphasize my words, hoping she'd get my drift.

"Oh! Nevermind then." She said quickly and left. I sighed and followed suit, holding the notebook I was taking notes in.

It was mascarade, so I would need a mask. There was also a theme every year, this was Victorian. I could see why Cyprus wanted to go so much, as she was obsessed with the Victorian time period.

It was only granted to the most high class citizens. In other words, people who had enough money to build a small castle, or even buy the classic Victorian dresses they were talking about. But I needed to get into there, so I wouldn't get myself killed.

I walked, yet again, up to my room to put pants on, and came right back down. I found myself at the opposite end of the house. I got frustrated by the sheer size of the place, but found myself back in the front hall, eventually.

"This is why my house has four rooms, and is barely bigger than the hotel we stayed in." I grumbled, as there was a knock on the door. The person obviously used the knocker, or it wouldn't have made a sound past the thick wood.

I got up and opened the door to see my favorite Italian, standing with a huge bouquet of tulips.

"Little Lion Man!" I nearly shrieked. There was three other people behind him. Egypt was one of them, the other two looked about 16. I almost tackled Romano with a hug, jubilant that he was alright.

"Auntie Netherlands!" He whispered into my hair. He was a good six inches taller than me now. "I had a horrible dream about you and Belgium and Luxembourg. I'm so happy to see that you're OK." It was a rare occurrence to see Romano break down, unless something happened to his family, which just did.

"I had a bad dream too." I muttered and my hand floated to the center of his back. There lay the scar from when he was hit by lightning.

I heard the three men walk up to us.

"Cyprus?" Egypt asked. He had his head-cloth thingy on.

"One second." I said and walked inside. The four men came inside with me. "CYPRUS! VISITORS!" I cupped my hands around my mouth, making my voice incredibly loud.

In a few seconds, she appeared over the railing. One of the men, who looked like a male version of Cyprus, black hair and silver eyes, looked overjoyed.

"Cyprus! It's nice to see you again!" He said, docilely. Cyprus jumped over the rail, and kicked him square in the chest. As she landed, I saw that she had a roller skate on the foot she kicked him with. "It's me! TRNC!" He said as she lopsidedly walked over to him.

She froze, as did I.

_Didn't he have brown eyes the last time I saw him?_

She blinked over and over again, as if trying to talk through mores code. She helped him up and stared at him for at least three minutes. By that time, Canada and America, and even some maids were staring.

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish a few times before remembering how to speak again.

"You got big." She mumbled. She couldn't seem to say anything else. I held back the inappropriate comment, so I wouldn't get kicked in the teeth with a roller skate.

_Why is she only wearing one roller skate anyway? _I thought. _And where did she get only one roller skate?_

"Why are you here?" She asked stiffly. I looked up at America, who was completely absorbed in their conversation.

"I was worried about you. A plane that was flying from London to New York exploded over the Atlantic." He started to pick at his fingernails. Even I had to admit, it was hard to keep her gaze.

"Piss off, TRNC." She said and turned around, walking into the kitchen and kicking of the one skate.

"Wait, your that ball of cloth that everyone kicked around like a soccer ball?" America asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I finally got my act together and captured West Bank. It didn't have a personification, so I could openly take it without regret. Tomorrow is my official birthday as a country." He said, trying to grab Cyprus' attention.

"I still hate you. I hope you know that." She muttered and looked at the teenager, who was now at least seven inches taller than her.

"I'm off your island." He offered.

"Where do you want to celebrate your birthday?" Cyprus was immediately happier. "I'll buy you a cake."

Well, it seems as though if he'd been off her island in the first place, she'd have loved him.

She glanced over at the two other men, who had been completely shafted for the last ten minutes.

"Israel!" She cried and tackled him to the ground in a hug. "So good to see you!" I got bored with the reminiscing of the Middle Eastern countries and started to walk up the stairs. Romano followed me.

I walked up and down corridors silently, until I found my room. I sat down on the bed, and he sat down in a chair.

"The reason you don't want us at the masquerade ball is because you're going to meet a drug dealer of some sort." He said bluntly and crossed his arms. There was no denying it, he read me like a book.

_Well, that was cliché, wasn't it?_

"OK. I'll give that to you." I said and crossed my legs. I had a difficult time because those were particularly tight jeans. "How did you figure it out?"

"This." He held up the small card that had most of the information I needed. "It's in only three days. I doubt that you've bought a dress, let alone a mask. And it's a Victorian affair, so you better act quick to get your clothes." He sighed. My face twisted in frustration. I hadn't had time to think about that. "Although, you'll need a mask that is truly distracting from your eyes. People will see the colors, and recognize you."

I rubbed my forehead, aggravated.

"No. I haven't done anything, but research it. I have tomorrow, the few hours after the meeting, and the few hours before the ball. I'm going to manage." I looked back up at him while I talked. He was grinning like a madman.

He reached inside his coat to grab something. I nearly tackled him because of the dream I had, but when he pulled out a silver and blue object, I controlled myself. He rested it on my nose, covering the top half of my face. I felt him pull back my hair for me and tuck hooks into my hair and behind my ears. It was thin and delicate, each swirl stretching down my jaw, over my ears, and into my hair.

"You look perfect." He said and stood back. "I bought this a while back. It was for one of the balls that Spain forced us to go to. You already had one, so I thought I'd keep it." He smiled and stared at me through the mask.

"You're an amazing little brother, you know that?" I said. My throat started to close up. I swallowed a few times, trying to stem the emotions. I won over the tears that threatened to slip down my cheeks.

_I hate you, parents! _I thought._ Now I'm going to start to cry over anything._

"Look in a mirror. I wouldn't recognize you if I wasn't the one to give you a mask." He said and I followed his orders. I scanned the mask.

It was a butterfly that molded perfectly to my face. Five turquoise orbs were placed on both of my temples, the hinges of my jaw, and one on the top of my forehead. A line of deep blue gemstones ran at the top ridge of the eyes, where my eyelids crease. The wings of the "butterfly" came off the sides of my head. They were encrusted with the same blue gems and above my eyes. The silver faded into a deep blue as it spread out.

"Well." I said stubbornly. "You must have spent a lot of money on this." He said and slowly unhooked it. He smiled and checked his phone.

"I'm sorry, I need to go." He wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"OK, Little Lion Man." I said, my voice muffled by his collar. I kissed his cheek softly and told him how to get back to the front room from mine.

I watched him close the door and walked back into the bathroom. I stared down at the white porcelain sink.

_Plop!_

A small splash of water was on the sink. And it didn't come from the faucet.

* * *

><p>I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Moonlight spread across my bed and the floor, illuminating the two sleeping figures of Alta and Twelve.<p>

I silently got up and walked into the bathroom. I pulled out a pill bottle and took two. They were sleeping pills that I found earlier. I hopped back into bed and felt the sedatives take hold of my mind.

_I held the hand of my father figure. Bourgondie. He smiled down at me and picked me up. I was small at the time, only four years old. He had a ring beard on his face and I could see the beard on his jaw start to grow in. He had worried eyes, despite his smile._

"_My dear, what is wrong?" He asked. "Why are you crying?" He wiped the tears from my cheeks away with his thumb._

"_Belgium and Luxembourg were taken away. I don't know where they are, or if they're OK." I hiccuped and tried to keep talking, but my father interrupted me._

"_That's my job to worry about them, OK?" He said and hugged me before setting me back on the ground. "Now," He crouched down in front of me. "Stop crying, or I'll have to drop you in the lake." He said the last part sarcastically. I sniffled and wiped the tears off my face. "Are you cold? You're shivering." He pulled off his own coat and pulled it over my shoulders for me. The sleeves dangled over my hands. They were at least twice the length of my arms. It looked like three cloaks were layered on top of each other at the shoulders. The bottom of the coat dragged on the ground. Bourgondie rolled up the sleeves on the coat so there was a huge cuff at my wrist. He held my hand again and picked up the scythe he always carried with him. He said that he needed to protect me, because my siblings were taken so easily. We were going down the valley so my dad could teach me how to wield a sword. I got distracted by a small flower growing. It was orange. "What is it sweetie?" My dad asked._

"_Which flower is this again?" I asked and he crouched next to me._

"_That's a rose." He said and picked it. He stripped it of thorns and tucked it behind my ear. There was a sudden crack from the woods next to the trail. Dad stood up fast and took the scythe off his shoulder where it was resting. "What do you want?" He asked in a threatening voice._

"_Your adorable daughter." A man stepped out from behind the trees. He held an axe in his hands like dad held his weapon. "Now hand her over."_

"_Netherlands, run." He looked down at me to speak. I only shook my head stubbornly. Suddenly, the new man lunged for my father. They fought and fought for what felt like hours, until Bourgondie sliced both of the attackers legs. The man fled as soon as my dad hit him._

"_Daddy? Are you OK?" I asked in my small, high pitched voice. He smiled again, only for me to see that his face was covered in bruises and blood. He sunk down a tree trunk and sat there._

_There was a gaping wound in his chest, and blood was spilling quickly from it._

"_Bunny, I need you to promise me that you'll fight for your life. . . and find you brother and sister." He said as I sat down next to him._

"_But won't you be there to help me look for them? Just like always?" I asked and gripped the blue and white scarf around his neck with my minute hands._

"_Of course sweetie." He said, his eyelids slipping down. "I'll be right here." He pointed to my heart. "Even if you can't see me, I'll- I'll be right there, with you." His words were slurred. The tears that always poured down my cheeks were there again. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." He mumbled._

"_I won't. I promise I won't cry ever again!" I said and started to wipe my tears. He didn't respond. I shook his collar with all of my weight. "Daddy! Answer me daddy!" I screamed as I pounded his bloody chest. I sobbed into the scarf and curled up in his lap, hoping to get one last kiss or one last hug or one last "I love you."_

_But those never came._

"_I finally found you." The man that hurt my father walked up behind me, lifting me up by my underarms. "That's disgusting." He commented on the blood on my shirt. I writhed in his grip and held the scarf to my chest. I also took the scythe that my father used. "You won't need that." He plucked the scythe out of my hands and turned around to walk away._

"_What are you doing? Put me down!" I hit him in the face weakly. I looked at the bloody figure of my father, leaning against an oak tree. "Daddy!" My scream was as blood curdling as they come._

"_You're never going to see your daddy again." The man sneered into my ear. "I'm your owner now."_

**A/N2: Yes, she had a traumatic past. So very sad. But Spain forgot to do one thing.**

**Check Bourgondie's pulse.**

**Also, anyone that's thinking she's a sue, CasyBlackCat has a wonderful point that she told me about.**

**Every single main character is a sue. The story is based on them, and there is no other way around it. Except in Baccano, which has no main character.**

**So yeah, Netherlands is going to have a more traumatic past than the others, because we focus on her.**

**Oh, also, Bourgondie is Dutch for Burgundy. It's a really old country.**

**Now we give applause to Princess of preposterous, for collaborating with me to make Bourgondie. His human name is Gavin van Hellsing by the way.**


	39. We're Not Dead

**A/N: Uh, Hi.**

**I'm having a strange day. The cheetos I just ate tasted funky, and I just got them. And now I feel dizzy. Well, an Author's note isn't a place for my strange rambling.**

**This is in America's POV, the night that Netherlands had the sad dream about her dead ancient dad. And no. He isn't dead.**

I rummaged around in the medicine cabinet for the pills I usually kept. I found an empty bottle in it. A growl slipped from my lips in frustration. I crawled back into bed and started to roll around.

Insomnia was hard to deal with. I could never command my brain to sleep. I grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tightly to my chest, imagining it as Netherlands. I threw it at the wall in a sudden anger.

Teenage mood swings suck.

There was an abrupt squeak from the door, so my gaze shot to it. I saw a blue and white striped scarf looped around Netherlands' neck as she poked her head in. Tears were building up in her eyes.

I sat up and beckoned her over. Instead of walking over and slowly curling up in my lap, she pounced on me. I was confused until I realized she was sobbing harder than I could have imagined for a girl her size.

I sat up again and hugged her softy. She buried her face into my shirt and sobbed more.

"Why hasn't he come back?" She cried softly. "He promised!" I had no idea what she was talking about, but she must have had a horrible flashback to ensue this much distress.

I didn't want to ask, but I wanted to know.

Her shaking subsided slowly.

"His name was Bourgondie." She said shakily, answering one of my many unspoken questions. "He was my dad. He was the child of both Germania and Roman Empire. He was a tall man, nearly six feet tall. He had had hair like Spain's, except more red-ish brown. His eyes were like the ocean, deep and gray-blue." She hiccuped and gasped. "He had a ring beard on his face." She sobbed yet again.

"He sounds like a wonderful man." I muttered into her hair. It smelled like citrus yet again.

"He was!" She sobbed. "He protected me and Belgium and Luxembourg as best as he could. Belgium didn't trust him though, she thought he was trying to deceive me, believe he was good. I know she was wrong. Bourgondie was a wonderful man. She didn't trust him because he was stubborn, he got what he wanted no matter what the cost." I had to lean against the headboard to stay sitting up. "He would sing to us when we were scared. He'd sing songs about the ocean and the sky. He told us stories about mermaids and dragons. He told stories about the Vikings, and the difference between them. Between the Celtic Vikings, and the Scandinavian ones." She finally relaxed in my arms. "He gave me the coat I used in my Pirating days, and this scarf was his."

I noted that she didn't say "gave" when she spoke of the scarf.

"He used a scythe. He'd taught me to use it, even though I was small. He was amazing friends with Mama Celt, the mother of the UK." She paused, trying to think back. "He had a Frisian horse. He was solid black. Bourgondie rode his horse on his many adventures." She sounded sleepy, but she was still crying. "He was the only father figure I ever had."

Her breathing slowed after that until she wasn't crying.

I laid her down in front of me and laid down too. I was silent for a long time.

"He was the only one that loved me." She said, so slurred and sleepily, I almost couldn't understand her.

"_I_ love you." I said without thinking. My heart stopped as soon as the words slipped out. The world froze as I waited for her answer.

"I love you too."

_Did I really just hear that?_

"What?" I asked, whispering. I looked at her face for the first time since she walked in the room. Of course, she said it in her sleep. "Damn it all." I whispered and I plopped back onto the pillow.

At least she said it.

My eyelids fluttered closed.

_I hope this doesn't turn into a habit._ I thought_. I don't think I could persuade Netherlands to sleep with me every night._

And with that last thought, I drifted into dreamland.

_I giggled as Native America scrubbed my face. The water blurred my eyes, but I could see that she was giving me a puzzled expression. I wiped the river water away from my eyes so I could see her clearly. She had dark skin, tanned from working outside, and her hair was a pitch black waterfall over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were the most pure gold you've ever seen._

"_Why are you laughing?" She asked as she picked up the bowl of red face paint._

"_I just think it's funny that I'm letting you paint my face." I chuckled again as she stroked my cheekbones with the paint. She picked up another bowl and dotted my face with it. "And it's like midnight."_

"_Well, I don't think it's funny. I raised you partially, so I don't think that you should be laughing at me." She pouted at me and rinsed her hands in the river before grabbing another bowl._

"_I'm not laughing _at_ you, I'm laughing at what we're doing." I said and smirked._

_A crack came from the wood behind her. "Relax, child. It was only the fire." She smiled and continued her work. I stared, determined, into the trees, looking for a glint of metal, a lighter shade of dark, or another sound._

_And that's what I got._

_A gunshot sounded and a flash of red blurred my vision. I looked at Native America, who's eyes were wide and glazed over. Her fingers slipped down my face as she fell forward onto my shoulder. Tears started to pour down my cheeks and I watched the blood pour from the back of her head. I looked back into the forest and the dark outline of a man was gone. I lifted my mother figure up and stared into her eyes. They didn't have the light of those of one who was alive. I softly put my fingers on her eyelids and closed them. I started sobbing and held her dead body in my arms. I buried my face into her black hair and stained it with tears, she was dead and there wasn't a way out of that fact. I cried myself to sleep, and when I woke, she was gone._

My eyes flickered open and I almost rolled over, until I realized that Netherlands was still laying in front of me. I smirked and unwrapped my arms from around her.

I dressed and quietly slipped out of the room. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was nearly three in the afternoon. I wandered up one level, randomly looking for something, until I came across a door that was cracked open. I peeked inside and saw things askew, as if thrown around in a rage. There was a duffel bag against the wall, and it was Netherlands'.

I slowly walked inside and turned over things. A small white card caught my eye, so I picked it up.

I read it quickly for there wasn't much on it. It was about the masquerade ball Cyprus was going to force me to.

_Netherlands is going too? _I thought, _I wonder what for._

I blinked and tucked it into my back pocket.

A hypodermic needly rested in the trash. That meant she shot up last night.

A drawer was half open so I opened it more and took out the large silver butterfly mask. I examined it and traced the delicate swirls and set it in the drawer. I crept back out, only to bump into Cyprus. She was going to knock on the door, so she hit me square in the forehead with her fist.

"What are you doing in Netherlands' room?" She asked angrily, her fist still on my forehead.

"Snooping." I said and walked past her. "She's in my room. She had a bad dream and she couldn't find you or Canada." I told the truth that I assumed, but my heart told me that she picked me for a reason. "What do you want her for?"

"We're going to the roller rink for TRNC's birthday. Or should I say Ottoman Knights?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and smirking.

"That's one of the coolest names for a country I've heard." I said and slipped past her. "Why a roller rink?"

"Because I know you can rollerblade." She smirked. "And it'll be fun. They serve alcohol to minors if you pay them enough."

"OK, I'm going." I said and started to walk down the steps. "When are we going?"

"At 22:00, I think." She said and walked down a separate hall. I took me a few seconds to convert it into non-military time, but I did it.

I sighed and slid down the rail, eventually reaching the floor that Katie's room was on. I solemnly walked down the hall and stood in front of her door. I knocked on it and waited for her to spring out and capture me into her lair.

Which she did in about one tenth of a second.

"What is it?" She asked, smiling evilly. Her demented smile reminded me of Prussia, but it might have just been the fact that she was albino too. "You and that white haired girl make such a cute couple. I saw you two cuddling." She gave another creepy smile.

"I need to go to a masquerade ball. I don't want Netherlands to recognize me. You're the only one I could trust with something like that." I said. This was pointless. I didn't need to go, but I needed to keep an eye on Netherlands.

"Oh, and you expect me to have Victorian Masquerade supplies?" She asked as she walked into her closet. She had been listening to every word Cyprus and I exchanged yesterday about the ball. "I think a stained glass mask would suit you." She started to toss things onto her bed. It was dark in the room, only illuminated by lamps on the walls. There were no windows, which gave it a looming, scary feel. It was a room you'd be constantly looking over your shoulder in and scratching the inside of your wrist.

Why do paranoid people do that anyway?

I looked up at the pitch black ceiling and started to daydream.

Russia popped into my head first for some reason.

_He held a gun in his hand and started to walk towards me. His coat was gone as well as his scarf, revealing the black, purple and blue skin. His face was torn into a painful and tortured smile, the black and blue covering his left cheek and creeping onto his temple. He stood in front of the chair I was sitting in and leaned down so our noses nearly touched._

"_Do you know what did this?" He asked. His voice was choked, like he was about to cry. I swallowed hard and shook my head. "You." He rested the gun tip on my forehead and pulled the trigger._

"I think this one would look good." Katie's voice roused me from my strange vision as she set a heavy mask on my nose. "Don't fall asleep on me OK?"

The next few hours were painstakingly dull. I was thrown into random Victorian suits and coats.

I trudged out of the room and glanced at my watch again. She kept me in there for six hours. I just think that's cruel. I didn't get to do anything today.

"Well, It's nine. And we were supposed to be leaving at ten." I mumbled and walked into the kitchen. I was tackled to the ground as soon as I set foot in the room.

"America! We thought you died!" Canada cried as he helped me up. I picked up my glasses and dusted them off. "We're supposed to be leaving right about now."

"Lovely." I muttered and pulled my coat over my shoulders. "Hand me the bourbon." I grasped the bottle in my hand and took a long drink before looking at the people in the room.

TRNC, who is now actually the Ottoman Knights, Cyprus, Canada, Netherlands, and... Russia.

I flinched when I met his gaze, thinking about the black and blue practically crawling up his face. His expression didn't change from the innocent smile he always kept.

"Let's get going." Cyprus had a huge grin on her face, like she was a four year old at Christmas.

We followed her out of the door and into a car. She climbed into the driver's seat, which confused me until I realized that she knew how to drive. She learned from Italy, so she probably couldn't drive _well._

Netherlands sat next to me and Russia on the other side of her. I pulled out my phone and started typing like I had on the bus in London.

"I don't mean to pry, but how did you father die?" I typed and showed it to her. She pressed the delete button down with my thumb. My heart skipped a beat as she touched my hand. When it was all cleared, she started typing with my fingers.

"No." Is all it said.

"Tell me, please?" I typed and she did the same thing as before.

"Spain happened OK? The Tomato bastard got into a fight with him, cut open his chest, and my father bled out. There, happy?" She typed fast and didn't try to avoid elbowing me in the crotch.

I avoided cringing and stared typing as well. I preferred talking like this because there's no record of it anywhere.

"I'm not happy. I feel sorry for you that your father died at the hand of someone that evil. But I know the feeling of having someone you love ripped away from you." I read it over as she did.

"You don't know the feeling of watching that person die right before your eyes. The feeling of helplessness as your entire world is ripped out from underneath you. And replaced with one of fear and anger and pain." She didn't look anywhere but the keypad and Russia as she typed.

"Yes! Yes I do."

"Oh really?" I could practically hear the sarcasm in the letters. "How so?

"Native America was shot in the back of the head while she was painting my face. Her last words were '_Relax, child. It was only the _fire' when it was the snap of a twig the attacker stepped on. She was practically my life line, because England really didn't care much for me then. My world was torn away when she wasn't there when I woke up and her blood was still on my clothes." It took me a while to type.

When Netherlands read it, she froze. She looked up at me with blank eyes, as if to say "I'm sorry"

"Oh. I didn't know." She typed on her own phone this time. "I'm sorry."

"Don't assume you have it the worst next time, alright?" I typed and closed it to put the phone in my pocket. I stared out the window until the speeding car stopped.

We walked in and Cyprus started to talk to the man.

"Hello. Could you let us in? We all need skates." She smiled innocently. "And ultimate bar passes."

"Could I see your ID please?" He asked. Cyprus squinted in frustration. She pulled out her wallet.

"How does 2,000 dollars sound?" She asked and pulled out a huge wad of money from her wallet.

"Make it 3,000 and we have a deal." He whispered. Cyprus hissed and pulled out the extra money. "Alright, if you could come through the door, I'll get your skates."

We walked through the sound proof door and music sounded in our ears. We took our skates, and in my case roller blades, and walked into the bar to put them on.

"Why do I have to skate?" Netherlands asked after ordering a beer. "I mean, I don't have any balance as it is."

"Please? For me?" TRNC smiled while he spoke. "It's my birthday!"

"Fine! But I won't even be able to stand." She said and started chugging the beer. "Come on Psyche." I nearly forgot we needed to use our human names in public.

"Yay!" Cyprus exclaimed. She jumped up and pulled Netherlands to her feet. The two women were followed by Canada and TRNC, who's name is now Otto, if anyone wants to know.

"I'll have a bottle of vodka, da?" Russia asked the bartender. "And two glasses please." the man slid them in front of us. "Alfred, how much do you love her? On a scale of one to ten."

I stared at him, confused but intrigued.

"Ivan, you can't rate love on a scale." I said and reached for the vodka. He moved it away.

"This is a drinking game, da? Every time you answer a question correctly, I take a shot. Every time you answer wrong, you take a shot." He tipped the liquor into his mouth. "You answered correctly."

"Uh, that's cool." I muttered and took off my glasses to clean them.

"What would you do if Netherlands jumped off a bridge and didn't revive?" He asked and pour two glasses of vodka.

"Jump off the bridge after her?" I asked right back and he shook his head. I respectively took the drink and stared back at him.

This went on for another few drinks on my part, and over ten on his. I gracefully stood and slipped because of the wheels. I righted myself again.

"This is getting tedious. I bid you a good day sir." I bowed and rolled off. I truly wasn't bothered by the questions, just the way he asked them. Also, I kept jumping every time he reached into his coat.

I skated out to meet with Netherlands and Cyprus. Cyprus was skating backwards and holding Netherlands' hands like a kid.

"Yo." I said and Netherlands jumped. "I'll take over if you want." I said and held out my hands. Cyprus smiled and let go of Netherlands as I took her hands. "Well, hello Spelletje."

"Well, hello Alfred." She smiled and looked behind me for a few seconds. "What do you want?"

"Wasn't ice skating invented in the Netherlands?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well, the ice skating you know." She muttered while trying to keep balance. "Hey! This is your ringtone!" She was referring to the song playing loud on the speakers. It was Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner. People passed by us, some ignoring us, and others, usually men, winking at Netherlands.

Eventually, she pulled me off the rink and we walked back to the bar. Russia wasn't there anymore, which made me impossibly happy. And it made me overjoyed when she ordered a large drink for herself and I.

After a while of drinking, I was barely buzzed and she was purely drunk.

"Hey," She started giggling. "What's blue and smells like red paint?" She asked goofily. I gave her a perplexed look. I half expected her to start shouting "BAKA! ! !" like England. "Blue paint." She smiled so wide it almost looked like her face split in two.

"That's nice." I said and looked back down at her.

And then out lips met. I jutted away and stared at her evil smirk.

"What was that for?" I hissed.

"To see your reaction."

"Well, you're really drunk, aren't y-" And then the worst thing happened.

A sharp pain spread from the back of my head and I blacked out.

_The room was searing white, with no walls and no ceiling, but it was all still white. There were no objects either. Only white going on for ever and ever. I looked over my shoulder to see the white went on like that in every direction except down. I looked back as saw Netherlands. Her pure white gown fell to her ankles. The skirt fell all the way to the floor and was tuliped from the waist down. She had gloves on that went up to her elbows and were stained blood red. Her sleeves were off the shoulder and the bouquet of white roses in her fingers were speckled with blood. Blood covered her entire dress and skin. She was wearing the butterfly mask I'd found in her room earlier, but I could see the tear tracks through the blood. Her lopsided eyes were terrified as they made contact with mine. Those eyes were the blind ones from the hospital. She opened her mouth to speak as I realized I was falling backwards into a gap in the floor._

"_War."_

_No sound rang through the room as her mouth formed the words. I lost sight of her as I fell._

_I blinked and I was instantly standing in a grove of trees. I walked up to the huge root the spread across the entrance. I glanced up and my gaze met one of solid gold. It was Native America. She stared at me, tear tracks _of_ blood flowing down her cheeks and a streak of dirt was smeared on the bride of her nose. She also opened her mouth to talk as a flame started to engulf everything around me._

"_Find me."_

_I only read it off her lips._

_I blinked to see yet another place with yet another woman from my life. The red haired woman that dropped by England's house a few times sat there. Mama Celt. Her emerald green coat was splayed across the floor, as were small cushions and dishes with lit candles in them. Sunlight trickled in the ceiling, which was made from blankets and sticks. The wall she was leaning on was made of gray rock. Her bright red hair was tightly tied back in a ponytail and was hooked on a rock or two. The cut across the bridge of her nose was completely scabbed over, but bruises fell under her eyes. Her searing green eyes practically glowed in the dim light, like a snake's. She stared at me and opened her mouth to talk._

"_We aren't dead."_

_Silence._

**A/N2: OK, I know that was a confusing dream, but cut me some slack. My writing is influenced by the song I'm listening to. For the first (and boring) piece of the thing, where all of it was pretty much time lapses, I was listening to a bunch of different songs. But for America's dream, I was listening to Hikari by Utada Hikaru. The Kingdom Hearts opening. Hence all the confusing and oddly poetic stuff.**

**And all of the components of the dream have meaning, like the mask Spel was wearing, and the tears of blood, and the cut on the bridge of Mama Celt's nose. Trust me. In quite a lot of chapters you'll understand.**

**Next, the reason America blacked out was because he was hit by a beer bottle that was thrown in the bar fight that no one was paying attention to.**

**Finally, Netherlands wasn't actually drunk, she was just pretending to be so she wouldn't have to deal with America's questions. I had another thing to say, but now I can't remember.**

**OH! This chapter has over 4,075 words, so don't complain on how short it was Lotte, you just read it fast.**


	40. Let Me Protect You

**A/N: I'm listening to two of the most epic epic orchestral pieces in existence. Two Steps From Hell by Sons of War and Don't Want You No More from Legend of Zelda. It is pure awesomeness poured onto music sheets and played by people who's heritage is pure Prussian, because it's that awesome.**

**Anyway, Lukáš is being mean again. He wants the link to his character design, so he can bash on it. www . zerochan . net/522099 Remove the spaces. And he has searing blue-green eyes. That's the only change I'm making to this artists work.**

**This is not my artwork, by the way. I credit it to who ever the artist was.**

**Also, I'd like to say that my sister officially has three characters based on her many personalities. First is Katie, her vampire side, the next is Slovakia, her house wife side, and third is Cyprus, her _weird_ side.**

**Lastly, this is in Netherlands' perspective again. They're back at America's house and Germany is treating America's head wound, and Netherlands' woulds for getting in a bar fight, because Germany is the only qualified doctor among the nations.**

**Oh, yes. I have to address the anonymous reviewer. Thanks for the good review. It's nice to know that you like the story.**

I held an icepack to my eyes and forehead.

"Germany," I whined. "I need one of those saline drip things. They're like the instant hangover cure." I moaned and glanced at him, looming over America, depressed and sad. "Tell me what's wrong. Did Italy break up with you?" His pale face turned bright red.

"No." He said and walked over to me. "Take off the icepack." I did as I was told and he peeled off the patching on my face. "Have you ever had Ghosts' Sickness?"

"What?" I asked and moved my right hand in the chemical bath.

"There are multiple symptoms." He said and looked me in the eye. "Some of the most common ones are fevers above 39º Celsius, vomiting blue, and severe pain above the eyebrows." I recalled what I had caught in October of the year before.

"I had all of those. And amnesia. And some other stuff. I completely forgot Denmark, and helping him try to recapture Finland. Nor that I had a dating history with him. That was quite a bit of the amnesia." I said and he looked me dead in the eyes. "Why is it called Ghosts' Sickness anyway?"

"It only effects immortals, and since we're all technically dead, and we'd be seen as ghosts in humans eyes, it's called Ghosts'. It constricts all of the blood vessels in your entire body, targeting the ones in your brain. That's why you had the amnesia." He sighed as he finished dressing my face and moved onto my blistered and burned arm. "It also works on your respiratory system. It closes down quite a few of the air sacs in your lungs. And since there is no treatment, you will either get suddenly better or-" he cut himself off as his voice cracked. "Or die."

"Who caught it and died?" I asked coolly, making eye contact with America, who'd woke early enough to hear most of the conversation.

"Austria." He said and swallowed. Her finished my arm and stood up. "Well, I'm off the prepare for the meeting. I'm to announce the death of the first immortal. I don't expect Hungary to be there, since she had to be there when he passed." He nodded to both of us. "I'll see you then."

He'd left and silence fell on the room. I could tell America wanted to ask me something, but he restrained himself.

I got up and stuck the crutch I was using under my left arm.

"How did you get hurt so badly?" He asked. He almost sounded pleading.

"In the bar fight, that resulted from you getting your skull bashed in with a beer bottle. I dislocated my knee and I got a lot of cuts and scrapes and bruises. One of the guys pulled a knife on me, but they'll all be healed tomorrow, because of Germany's magic medicine. Although he can't fix the cuts and stuff from anything before yesterday." I tucked my hair behind my ear, leaving some of it in front of my face, just to tease him. "Something about it being to old."

"That's good," He muttered. "But I'm feeling a bit tense. Could you rub it out for me." I knew he was being sarcastic because of the stupid grin on his face, but I still felt my cheeks heat up. I turned around to leave. "What's that saying? Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave?" America said audibly. I flipped him off for commenting on my ass, which I worked very hard on, might I add, and walked from the room.

I limped into my room and pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a black t-shirt. I grabbed the scarf I washed yesterday and looped it around my neck. I also glanced into the closet at the Victorian dress I bought when everyone was freaking out about America. It was light blue, to match the silver of the mask. There was a black layer on top of the red silk. The front was still exposed, as well as the lace that decorated the waist and neckline.

I shook my head and straited the high collar of the shirt I was wearing, before I jumped from the door banging open. I stared at Russia, who was standing in the door. Tears were about to spill down his face. He walked up to me and pulled down the scarf, covering most of his cheek.

It was blue and purple. It also raked his temple, but his hair was covering that mostly.

I wrapped my small arms around the Russian's broad shoulders. He started sobbing as I stroked his hair.

"Sweetie." I murmured into his hair, like I did with some of the kids in the past. After all, Russia's mindset was one of a child. "Breath. I need to know why your crying before I can help you." I rubbed his back and led him to the bed. He breathed heavily for a few seconds before taking off his scarf, folding it up and setting it on the table, as well as his coat and gloves.

"I made a deal with General Winter." He said slowly. "He told me, if I let him progress the frostbite once more, he'd stop forever. It won't stretch across my body anymore, because he stopped it. But I'm forced to live with it on my face for all of eternity until my country falls." He wiped the tears from his face. I stood up and crouched in front of him. I took his face in my hands.

"This is a good thing." I said and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You won't slowly die a cold and painful death. You'll be alive with your friends. You don't have to cry, because you aren't condemned anymore." I took his hands, my right hand feeling the stiffness of his.

"You don't understand." He sighed and smiled up to me. "St. Petersburg is dead." I had to blink a few times to understand what he meant. "It's frozen over. There's been 60,000 found dead already. I never thought that this would have happened!"

"It's OK, sweetie!" I said and grasped his face again. "It isn't your fault. This is no one's fault but General Winter's." I didn't know who he was, but he was the one to cause the distress in Russia.

"You're right." He said and wiped the last of the tears from his face. "I'll be fine, da?"

"Yes." I stood up and my hand immediately flew to my lower back. It happened sometimes, without warning. I limped into the bathroom and swallowed two of the pain pills. "OK, let's go downstairs." I walked back out to see him playing my my scarf. I lifted it from his hands. "I need to change. This shirt is ruined." I pulled out a dark blue sweater from the bag on the floor and changed into it in the bathroom.

He was holding the mask when I walked back out. I took it from him and placed it gently in the drawer before locking it. I smiled up at him and walked out of the room.

"Where did you get your scarf?" He asked as I adjusted it.

"I got it from my father." I said and sat on the railing of the steps so I could slide down. "Do you know how to do this?"

"No." He said confusedly.

"Sit on the rail, and don't let go of it until I tell you to." He did as he was told. "Now, when you're sliding, never lean back, always forward. You'll die if you fall back, but you'll only get a few bruises if you fall forward." I told him. He nodded in a determined way. "When I'm about ten feet in front of you, let go."

I released the rail and slid fast down the stairs. I jumped off as I got to the front room, immediately followed by Russia. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the beer from the fridge.

I looked up at the three other people in the room and the TV they were glued to.

"-Covering the story of the Frozen City. And now we go to you, Olya." The scene on the television changed to a construction site with a woman standing in front of it. In the background, people on stretchers with white sheets over them were being carried away.

"Thank you." She said, in Russian. "As you can see, St. Petersburg has been engulfed by a strange cold surge. Every single settlement has frozen solid, killing over 1,000,000 people-" Cyprus reached up and pressed the power button, cutting the woman off.

"Well, that's depressing." She said and turned around to see Russia. She blinked a few times and spoke again. "Russia, would you like anything to eat before we leave?"

"Shouldn't we be leaving right now?" America asked and we all looked at the clock. We all did so and saw he was right.

I searched for a coat as Russia quickly left. He had his own car and could get to the meeting building on his own.

I felt a warm coat fall over my shoulder and I turned around to meet America's gaze.

"Wear it." He said defiantly. I pulled my arms through it and tied on my boots. I grabbed my things, like my bag and scarf. We walked to the car, driven by Cyprus again, and she drove off.

"She was a bottle blonde, she had her sevens on. When I think about it now, just a cougar on the prowl." I looked around, trying to find my phone, that was ringing. "She was hotter than hell, had me under a spell. Got that ass doin' yoga, didn't care that she's older." I opened it and turned off the sound, before looking at the text Scotland sent me.

"Who's that?" Cyprus asked me, teasing me.

"Scotland. Yes, that my ringtone for him." I said and read what he said.

"I'm bored. Talk to me." I rolled my eyes and turned off my phone.

The four of us arrived at the meeting place quickly.

"You guys go in. I'll be in there in a few minutes." I said. They nodded and America looked at me as if to say "Don't get smoke on my coat." I nodded and, as soon as they entered the building, I pulled out a box of cigarettes.

It wasn't as snowy as it was in London. Sludge laid in the gutters and on the sidewalks. I watched countries slowly trickle in. I didn't stare at them, but I glanced up when something particular caught my eye. A bright red hair ribbon.

"Holandsko!" The brunette skipped over to me. Her extremely curly brown hair fell to her waist and her starling, chlorine blue eyes drilled into mine.

"Slovakia, what a wonderful surprise!" I spat out the cigarette in my mouth and hugged her, ignoring Czech Republic. Slovakia was actually very shy when she didn't know someone. She was almost like Canada, although she had her older brother to hide behind.

He was a dick that absolutely no one liked. Most nations wouldn't have cared if he died. I would actually have preferred it be him. He had one hair that stuck out, like Italy, and the same greenish brown hair as her sister. He also had the weirdly bright blue eyes as his sister.

"I heard that your getting married!" She was insanely happy. She was giggling. "Who's in it?" She held both of my hands and nearly danced.

"Well, I hope that Scotland told you that he's in it." I waved at Czech disrespectfully. She nodded. "Then Australia is his best man. Cameroon is in it, as well as England and Prussia. On my side, Cyprus is my Maid of Honor." She nodded like she knew already. "And then Romano."

"Is that it?" She asked. She was two inches taller than me, which wasn't unusual. I nodded and saw the cute look in her eyes.

"Fine. You can too. I would have invited you eventually." I sighed. She hugged me again and started to lead me inside. "Do you know why we held the meeting?" I only wanted to know if she knew.

"Isn't it about someone dieing?" She asked and we walked passed the reception desk.

"Yeah." I said distantly. I stared at the ceiling for a while. It was a powder blue. We walked into the meeting room.

I looked around at the small amount of nations in the room. I didn't see barely any of the African nations, and quite a few others were gone.

"I'll see you, Netherlands." Slovakia said and separated from me. Her brother held her hand as they walked away.

I spotted the back of a certain African nation's head. I creeped over and nearly pounced on him. He yelped and his glasses nearly fell onto the ground.

"Netherlands, get off!" He said and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Camy! That's no fun. Right Kokolo?" I stroked the small lion cub's head, who was sitting in the opened backpack on the desk.

"Hej," Denmark walked up. I only recently learned about our friendship. It was when Norway and I were put on the news. "Cameroon. What're you doing?"

"I'm actually filing. That's something I have to do." He said, obviously annoyed. "How's Norway doing?"

"What?" I asked. "What happened, did he catch the flu or something?" They both looked at me with their eyebrows raised.

"Well, yeah." Cameroon said. "But with the wings and everything, you'd think he'd be able to fight off sickness better." My jaw dropped when he spoke about the wings. "Yeah, I'm not the stupidest person in the world. I've seen him flying around when I visit this_ idiot's _house." He pointed at Denmark.

I swung myself on the table before I heard the shout from the front of the room.

"The meeting is going to start!" It was Italy, weirdly enough. I waved to the guys and sat down, trying to avoid as many annoying countries as possible. I immediately failed when a certain albino sat down.

"Be happy you're graced with such awesomeness." He said as he looped his arm around my shoulders. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything." I said and peeled him off. My phone started to vibrate and I looked down at it.

It was from Cyprus.

"_If you accept him as a country, he drops all of your blackmail. But he becomes a bit clingy."_

I smirked and nodded. I also turned my phone's sound back on, so I could interrupt the meeting.

"Prussia, you know something?" I asked and his ears perked up. "I accept you as a country."

_It worked like a charm!_

He immediately hugged me.

"No more blackmail for you!" He said and walked off. I sat there, confused, until Germany stood up at the front of the table.

"Everyone!" Germany caught everyone's attention. "As you can see, many of our nations did not make it to the meeting. The next one will be on the 24th in Amsterdam. If all of the nations show up, then we'll stay there like in London. I'm sorry it was so inconvenient, but there is an urgent matter we need to discuss." He swallowed stiffly. "The first of us has died."

Gasps filled the room, some of the nations didn't react at all, like America and I.

"Who?" An Asian nation stood up to ask.

"Austria. He's passed away because of Ghosts'." Germany sighed. I rocked back in my chair with my phone of the table. "But we have a more pressing matter. There's a plot of land, with no government, no representative, and no country. And someone need to take that land."

Silence rang through the room.

Until my phone did.

"You see me mowing, my front lawn. I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy." I huge smile spit my face and I looked at Cameroon. He was horrified. I picked up my phone before I would mortify him more.

I glanced down at it.

"Are you going to take the land?" I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. I shook my head the slightest and looked up at Germany. He was staring at me.

Everyone was staring at me in fact, some lower than others.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at Germany. He was disturbed.

Silence continued until Lichtenstein stood up from her seat.

"I'll take the land."

_Well, that's something._

"Erika, are you sure? I mean-" Switzerland whispered to her before she slapped his face lightly. He raised his eyebrows as she stared at Germany.

"I'll take it." She said, smiling innocently.

Germany nodded stiffly.

"OK, uh. There is some other things-" I zoned out from his horrible English. My eyes wandered around and landed on America.

I admired the way his eyes glowed in the florescent lights, and the profile of his face when it was turned slightly away. I examined his perfect golden hair as it fell over his bandaged forehead. His shirt was unbuttoned one to many down to be professional. Everything about him was just so damn beautiful.

_Damn it! I'm sounding like a Twilight novel!_

He glanced over at me and I immediately looked down, only to glance back up to see him doing the same as I.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME! ! ! ! !" Romano stood up and yelled at Spain, who was looking _ever so_ innocent. Romano glared back down at him, twitching in anger. I stood up too and ducked under the table.

"Germany, could you call me later so I can get the notes on the meeting?" I asked. He nodded and I grabbed Romano's arm before walking out swiftly. I walked outside and started shivering slightly, because I wasn't wearing America's jacket. "When do you want me to castrate him?" I asked, looking up at the Italian.

He paused for a moment before chuckling.

"No!" I said and grabbed his shoulders. "I'm serious!"

"I know you are!" He said before turning his head to the sky and laughing. "I just think it's funny that you're so protective of me." I looked down at my combat boots in guilt and dropped my arms to my sides. "I can protect myself."

"No, you can't." I mumbled. "That's my job. It's my job to protect you from everything until I die, and to protect you after that too." I fiddled with my scarf as I directly quoted Bourgondie. I didn't stop the tears that welled up in my eyes this time. "So, please let me protect you." The water poured out of my eyes and slipped down my face to drop off my chin and onto the concrete. "It's my job!" I cried as I looked back up at him.

He stared at me even after I turned away.

"Are you crying?" He asked tentatively. He reminded me of America.

"No. I don't cry." I said shakily and wiped my face. He walked up behind me and turned me around. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and let me cry into his shoulder.

In a few minutes he let go of me and wiped my eyes clean. He kissed my forehead.

"I need to go now. Could you please stay out of trouble?" He said and I nodded. "I'm sorry that I always need to dash around. I swear I'll be able to talk to you in Amsterdam. And then we can discuss the wedding and things. Cyprus says she's been drawing out drafts for your dress." He sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear, accidentally getting it caught in the black hexagonal hoops.

"Bye." I said and he left. I sighed and walked down the street. I decided to take an alleyway and see where it led me. I walked down it, swinging my arms back and forth. "I wonder if I'll get attacked." I said as I looked up at the darkening sky.

Out of nowhere, strong arms wrapped around my neck and chest, in a threatening way. I was blindfolded as well. I felt a hand reaching over my legs and hips, searching for, and finding, all of my concealed weapons and tossing them aside while speaking rapid Serbian.

_The Serbian Mafia,_ I thought. _That's a new one._

I used to speak a small amount of Serbian, but it all but left my mind.

"What ethnicity are you?" The one holding me asked fiercely.

"Ich spreche kein Englisch." I spoke in German, hoping that they'd back off.

"We heard you speak English earlier. Now tell me!" I felt the tip of a knife pressing in between two of my ribs. I exhaled shakily, not liking the loss of my sight. I wouldn't be surprised if they suffocated me with chloroform.

"I-I'm Dutch." I stuttered. My breath caught in my throat and my body froze up. "What's happening?"

"Sorry, little girl. We're mugging you." I felt his hand start to wander into my shirt. I kicked blindly at my surroundings.

"Stop!" I heard a weirdly light accent among them. "Don't damage her! Boss only told us to mug her."

"How did I get in trouble with the Serbian Mafia?" I asked and let the man take my wallet out of my shirt.

"Well, Spelletje. We were told to follow you." He sighed and emptied my shirt of all of the items, including my pipe. "And I can tell that you're Dutch. There's enough drugs on you to get the entire population of Russia arrested. Also, we were told to beat the crap out of you, so we better start now." A painful blow was brought onto my stomach.

I was beaten over and over again until I couldn't struggle against the man's grip. They threw me onto the ground when they were finished. They tossed my empty wallet onto my chest as well as my smokes and prescription.

They laughed as they walked away.

I pulled off my blindfold as soon as my arms would obey me. I pulled my body up on the wall and looked up at the dark sky. After I recuperated, I opened my wallet. The money was gone, but everything else was there.

I stretched out on the ground and closed my eyes.

"Kut, I'm getting soft." I muttered before my eyes slipped closed.

**A/N2: Translations**

**Holandsko!:: Netherlands! ::Slovakian**

**Ich spreche kein Englisch.:: I don't speak English. ::German**

**Kut,:: Dutch swear word.**

**OK, a lot of people will be wondering why they attacked her. If you remember, she has a habit of using an alias with drug dealers, then running off without paying. And over about 100 years, she's in some deep sh*t.**

**Also, Lotte, you get New York soon.**

**Bye bye.**


	41. What Number Am I?

**A/N: I'm laughing. I'm laughing a lot. Because of Lukáš' review.**

**I'll tell you what I was thinking. I was thinking that I needed a buffer death for the rest in the future. And, yeah, I can kill off characters, because I'm the author! I hope this sized letters will get through your thick skull: I AM THE AUTHOR! ! ! I GET TO DO WHAT I WANT! ! ! THIS IS MY UNIVERSE AND MY DOMAIN! ! ! YOU CAN JUST PISS OFF! ! !**

**Anyway, it isn't physically impossible for a humanoid to vomit blue. My (_very_ human) sister has puked _all_ colors of the rainbow,_ including_ blue. There isn't a treatment for it, because no other deadly sickness effects them. And I wasn't about to have him murdered.**

**This is one jab that I am particularly offended at, your comment that I have no life. Don't go off insulting random people that you've never even met. I know that Norway and Netherlands are going out, and they don't spend any time with each other because they're countries. They have other things to do than be all lovey-dovey with each other. So could you get your head out of your ass for a second and use your brain for things other than criticizing my work, that I've devoted nearly all of my summer to.**

**Yeah, she's my tomboy, but this is what us intelligent people call a plot twist. And, she'll be freaking out that she's gotten weak, which is something in the grand scheme of things. And, I accept she's a sue, because SHE'S A MAIN CHARACTER! She couldn't defend herself because she was being restrained, you incredible twit.**

**According to you, there's over 10 sues. The definition of a sue is an over-romanticized character that is seen as somehow "special" compared to other characters that are similar to them. Since there are over 10 characters like that, who are "special", no one is a sue anymore! If everyone is a sue, there can't be any sues anymore! HA! IN YOUR FACE! ! !**

**I hate on your character because I hate you.**

**Anyway, this is in America's POV. Scotland found Netherlands in the alleyway and brought her back to the house. This is when she's waken up and stopped freaking out. It's a few hours before the ball.**

**Lastly, this is one of the few chapters that I wish I could rate separate chapters for. I'm going to rate this chapter M, because of the constant reference to sex in the second half.**

I peeped my head around the doorframe to see Netherlands laying in her bed, typing with one hand and drinking an actual soda with the other. I couldn't see what she was searching, but I could tell she was on Google.

I stepped silently into the room and stooped behind her. Her latest search was "death of countries".

She let out a huge sigh and slammed the small computer, turning it off. She turned around off the bed and nearly slammed directly into me. She stared up at me until she turned around. Amazingly, her attackers ad missed her face and chest, but her legs and arms were covered in bruises and her slightly showing torso was covered in scrapes and cuts.

She was wearing shorts and a tank top, showing as much bruised skin as possible.

"What do you want?" She was angry. "I'd prefer that you'd leave so I can get ready for my date." I looked at her with a strait face.

"Alright." I said quietly. "But it's a bit early. You have a few hours before you need to start getting ready." She bit her lip and placed her hands on my chest. I fought back the heat raking my neck.

"Get out." She pushed me through the door and slammed it. I stood there, staring at the door. I turned around and nearly crashed into Cyprus.

She stared up at me as well. She had a microwave under her arm, a bottle of molten wax in one hand, and an immense pile of cloth strips in the other.

"What?" She asked and pushed passed me.

For the next hour, screams came from Netherlands' room.

I was in the kitchen again when Netherlands came back down with a huge duffel bag at her side. She was limping.

"Well, I'm off." She sighed and walked out the front door.

"What was in the bag?" Canada asked as he sat down next to a random man with blue hair. He looked to be about my age, if not a few years younger. He was holding a stuffed dolphin and was eating cookie dough from the mixer bowl. "She's just going on a date."

"It was probably bondage. She_ loves _to top." Cyprus sighed as Katie fussed over her make up.

"I didn't need to know that, Psyche." The blue haired kid said in a mellow voice. It almost sounded like that Nico Nico Singer that covered the Zebra Vocaloid, except a lot quieter. He sounded like Canada when he was fading. "Oh, I'm sorry." He looked at me.

"Poseidon." Cyprus said sternly. "Introduce yourself." The blue haired kid stood up and started fiddling with the chains on his black pants. He muttered something completely incomprehensible. "Poseidon." Cyprus growled.

I connected the dots quickly.

_Cyprus is half Greek, half Turkish. Poseidon is the Greek god of the ocean. The kid standing in front of me must have been the personification of that god. _I thought._ And countries are people, so what's stopping gods from being them too?_

But _this_ guy?

He mumbled again, not making any eye contact with me. Cyprus walked over to him quickly and grabbed the bottom of his jaw and some of his neck in both hands. He shrunk away from her and started hitting her like a weak child would in a cat-fight.

"Poseidon! Talk properly!" She said and pushed his face up to meet her eyes.

"Ah," He sighed timidly. "I'm sorry."

"Is it really OK to treat a god like that?" I asked as she let go of him. He sunk back into his chair and pulled his knees to his chest, still eating the raw cookie dough.

"Oh, who cares? He lives at my house. He came here because he was lonely." She shot a deadly look at him. "_Lonely_ in a house _full _of random gods and goddesses."

"None of them pay attention to me." He mumbled and looked up at Cyprus. "It's just because I'm the middle child."

I walked out of the room and pinched my arm, hoping that this was just some weird dream. It wasn't.

I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I turned around to see Katie staring at me with a huge grin.

"Time to get you ready for the ball." She sneered and pulled me down the hall.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I stooped down and sat at one of the few tables that dotted the edge of the ballroom. I'd been searching for the blue and silver butterfly mask all night, and I was exhausted. I lifted the mask off my face and rubbed my eyes before putting it back.

"Hi, I'm Bella Hasbrouck." I looked up to see a girl standing in front of me with her hand outstretched. I recognized the name from Netherlands' tattoo. This was Belgium behind the red mask with a flower on the right side.

"Erik Drogan." I said, using my alias and a light English accent.

"Would you care to dance?" She asked. I stood up and we walked out to the dance floor. We started dancing.

"Do you know a girl named Spelletje Vos?" She asked. I looked down at her and sighed.

"I'm going to drop this act." I muttered. She looked surprised at my sudden American accent. "I know that you're Belgium, because I'm America." She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, it's true. I have a question for you. Why do you blame so much on her?" I knew she knew what I was talking about. She blinked a few times in irritation.

"I blame it on her because it's her fault." She said stubbornly.

"How?" I asked angrily. "All she did was protect you. And she protected you after she was being physically abused. She did everything in her will to keep from crying in front of you and the other kids. She kept you from harm as much as she could, and now you're being an ungrateful little snot?" I ranted at her, earning a flaming gaze. I had learned this from Mexico a while back. Nothing beats a third party for reliable information.

"She was only the shield for me and my siblings. And once that shield diminished, we were the prey. She left us to be humiliated and tortured. It's her fault we turned out this way." She sighed. "You have no idea what it's like to be abandoned over and over and _over_ again." I scoffed, causing her to stare at me with hatred.

"Yeah," I said. "Actually, I do." She raised her eyebrows. "I'm freaking America for God's sake." She nodded understandingly. "Will you cut her some slack?"

"I will." She sighed and let go of my hands. "I guess I'll see you in Amsterdam." She sighed and walked off.

I sighed as well and turned around. My eyes fell on a young woman in a blue and black dress. I started walking towards her before I saw the butterfly mask. As I approached she bit into a strawberry on her plate.

"Hello." I said, my American accent incredibly heavy, ruling out any possibility I was from anywhere else. "I'm Erik Drogan."

She looked up at me with a discontented expression. She had a ribbon tied around her neck, ending in a bow on the side of her neck.

"Hi, I'm Uninterested." She said in a wonderful American accent and smiled, annoyed. I blinked a few times, before walking away. Only a few seconds later, she called me back. "I'm sorry, I'm Alice." She outstretched her hand to shake mine.

"Well, _Alice._" I stressed he fake name. "Shall we dance?" She inhaled sharply.

"I guess. Wouldn't you like a drink first?" She asked and slid a bottle of scotch to me. I drank a few glasses and became a bit tipsy. She looked like she had the same situation going on. "Now, let's dance." She sighed and we walked onto the dance floor.

She had to check her balance before she stood up which made me think: _Is she actually drunk?_

Nonetheless, we started dancing.

"Your eyes are beautiful." I muttered and realized my mistake as soon as the words left my mouth. She looked up at me with my my head cocked to the side.

"America?" She asked breathlessly.

"You caught me red-handed." I said. "Punch me, kick me, I don't care." And out of nowhere, she kissed me, which surprisingly wasn't difficult because of the masks. After she pulled away, I stood there, dazed. "What was that?" I asked, half angry, half confused.

"You said you don't care." She said and gave a smirk. She pulled me off the dance floor and we finished off the bottle of scotch. She had quite a bit more than me, but I was still very wobbly.

We wandered out the front door and hailed a cab. I told the driver where I lived with difficultly but I eventually did it. I kept getting the numbers screwed up, so I just asked him if he knew the way to the huge castle.

He dropped us off there and we wandered up through the house, laughing like mad.

When we reached my room, I slipped off my mask and so did she, as well as her dress. She was only wearing the shorts and tank top that she was earlier. Her skin was weirdly free of bruises.

She walked up and started kissing me, removing my clothes as she went on. She pushed me onto the bed when she was finished and gave me another smirk. I scanned the white skin, the perfect pale skin that would soon be all mine.

And then it all disappeared.

I blacked out at one of the best moments of my life.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

I stayed unconscious for a while, hoping that I'd remember something when I woke up. Instead, odd sensations filled my subconscious. Feelings that were _not _normal.

Soon, I slipped into a sleep, a real sleep. I didn't dream, but I slept soundly.

My eyes flicked open immediately as I gained consciousness. I stared at the white ceiling, and blinked a few times. I felt someone under my arm with their head on my chest. I froze up completely when I realized that the person was Netherlands.

She started moving and waking up so I went limp again. She froze just like I did.

"A-America?" She whispered nervously, almost scared.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered too. I was just as afraid of reality as her.

"Did- did we-?" She couldn't finish the sentence, but I knew what she was asking.

"I think so."

We were instantly at the different sides of the bed, staring at each other. She held a sheet up in front of her chest so I couldn't see it. Her cheeks were as read as mine most likely were.

"This can't be happening!" She said and got up, pulling the sheet with her. I leaped off the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. "This can't be happening!" She repeated, this time more terrified, as she pulled on her own clothing

"Yes! It can!" I said and grabbed her shoulders. "It's OK!" I looked down into her eyes. She blinked a few times before running from the room. I sighed once before following her.

Running after wasn't difficult, but it was a chore.

"Stop following me!" She shouted as I caught up with her. We passed a staring Cyprus and a few maids as we ran. Eventually, she made her way outside and into the gardens.

"What number am I?" I shouted as I stopped running. She stopped as well and turned around with a confused look on her face. "What number am I?" I asked again, calmer. I need to know what number I was on her list of men she'd slept with.

"What number?" She asked as she walked up to me. "One." She hissed. "You are the first person I've ever willingly done _that_ with." She looked away from me for a few seconds. "And I can't even remember it!" She had tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away before they could fall. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked softly She shook her head without saying a word.

"I'm going to go pack up. We have to go to Amsterdam today, right?" She asked and straitened up. "I'll see you in a bit." She muttered and walked past me.

I watched her leave and I ran my hand through my hair once she was in the house. I followed suit and walked in after her. I was exhausted, and I didn't know why.

I walked up to my room the long way, so I didn't seem like I was following Netherlands. I walked into my room and found Cyprus outstretched on my bed.

"So." She said and rolled over to look at me. "My sister took your flower." She said and smirked at me. It took me a while to figure out what she meant. When I did, my eyes widened and I felt a deep blush creep onto my cheeks.

I walked passed her and pulled on pants and a t-shirt. I started pack some of the clothes I'd unpacked earlier this week and some new clothes.

"I got a call from your boss. We're going in a private plane, thank god." She said and got up. She stood next to me. "Canada and I are already packed, Poseidon has nothing to pack. I'm going to go and help Netherlands pack, OK?" She asked and walked out the room. I shook my head and finished filling up the duffel bag. I pulled it down the stairs and felt the eyes of at least one person on the back of my neck. I turned around to see Canada and the blue haired kid, who was the personification of the god of the sea.

_It's going to take me a while to get used to that._ I thought.

"What?" I asked as I handed my bag to a butler. "Will you stop staring at me?"

"Sorry." Canada said. Poseidon tried to say something, but he was to nervous. I watched the butler walk out the front door and most likely to load it into a plane.

There was a large clatter from the steps and I watched Netherlands tumble head over heels down them. She landed at my feet and blew the stray hairs out of her face. She looked up at me and gave an expression that said something like: _Let's just pretend this never happened, _before lifting herself off the floor. One of my maids took the bag from Cyprus' hands as she slid down the stairs. We all stood awkwardly for a few seconds until Cyprus broke the silence.

"Have we all rounded up our pets? Except America of course, unless you want to take your cat with." She spoke directly to me.

"I think Scout can stay here." I muttered and pulled on my coat. They nodded and we all filed out of the house and into the plane.

I sat back and pulled out my laptop. I plugged in my headphones and logged in. I opened up several programs, including my school website. I logged into that to see my scores on my thesis.

"YES!" I shouted. The plane was already in the air at that time. I smiled at the high score. 97.78%. Only marked down for a few grammatical errors.

"What is it?" Canada asked at he walked over to me. I pointed at the screen and his jaw dropped. "And you have the highest score in your year." He pointed to the stats on the other side of the screen.

I smirked and closed that down, knowing I wouldn't have to do anything more. No extra credit this year.

The pilot came over the intercom.

"Please turn off all electrical devises."

**ΞΞΞSECOND TIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

"Where to?" The cab driver asked, in English. I thought that was strange. Netherlands leaned up to speak to him.

"Can you go to Castricum?" She asked, in Dutch. I tried my best not to snicker at the place she just named. "Yeah, the town. And after that I need you to go to Strandpaviljoen De Jutter, that restaurant by the beach."

"Oh! You're that girl that live in the beach house!" He said. "When I eat at the restaurant, I can see the place." He started driving.

"Thanks." She muttered. Twelve managed to wriggle her way out of the bag and start batting at Netherlands' hair.

The trip took about 40 minutes. Once the driver told her the price and she fished in her wallet.

"Oh!" She said as she looked at it. " I'm sorry, I've only got Rubles, Pounds, and Rupees." She chuckled as we did. "Don't ask."

"I'll take the Rupees." He said and she paid him. We stepped out of the car, grabbed our bags, and watched the guy drive away.

"And now we walk." She sighed and hitched her bag up. "I have to remind you guys that my house is tiny." She had already told us that on the plane, but none of us actually cared. We all nodded. "Now if you don't mind, I have to call my house keeper." She pulled out her phone.

I lazily watched the ocean and jumped a bit as someone straitened up from the waves. I was almost scared when the male figure jogged over to us. Then I realized he had blue hair and chains on his pants. Poseidon walked up to Cyprus and started a conversation in Greek, which I only understood parts of. Canada joined them, so I was left to listen to a one sided conversation that Netherlands was having.

"Hi Tara! I'm sorry if I woke you up." She paused. "OK, I'm just telling you that I'm about five minutes away from the house." She paused again. "Oh! England? That's cool, and you're already packed up?" I looked up at the horizon as she spoke. Sure enough, I saw a small building with a much larger one behind it.

"What are you talking about Netherlands?" Cyprus asked in jubilance. "Your house is huge!"

"That's the barn Cyprus. Calm down." Netherlands said while covering up the speaker on the phone. "OK, I'll see you in a few minutes." She said and closed her phone. "Alright guys. That was my housekeeper, Tara Fitelly. She's Polish, so don't assume she's Italian. Show her some respect, I've had her for over five years now, and it would help if you guys wouldn't screw it up."

"Oh, we screw everything up sweetie." Cyprus said as we approached the house. The noises of our walking on the wooden sidewalk were strange. Netherlands opened the door to her small house and dropped her bag by the door.

"Hi Tara." She said and hugged a girl with dark brown brown hair that was tied back in a tight bun. A dog started barking happily at Netherlands. She crouched down and scratched it behind the ears as the four of us walked in and put our things down. "Gunner!" She sighed as the dog licked her face. She stood up to address the woman. "Tara, this is Canada, Cyprus, Poseidon, and A-America." She stuttered a bit at my name.

"It's nice to meet you all." Tara said with a surprisingly light accent. "But I must be leaving. I'm guessing I need to fill you in on some things-" She went off, talking while the rest of us simply explored Netherlands' house.

I walked up to the door that was cracked open to see a bed room. I backed away and walked into the kitchen. A bathroom was connected to it, as well as a room with a washer and dryer in it.

I turned around to see Tara and Netherlands hugging again and Tara walking out the door.

"I'm sorry it's so small." Netherlands sighed and looked around at us. "The bathroom is over there, that's my bedroom. Only Cyprus is allowed to go in there, might I add." She glared at Canada and me. "And I suppose Poseidon is too." She muttered. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm _so_ tired. Can you move in on your own?" She asked.

We all nodded as she walked into her bedroom. We silently went about making beds out of the blankets in the closet. Canada insisted that Cyprus would take the couch.

As I was about to lay down, Netherlands' dog started licking my face. He was a Dutch Shepherd dog. I sat up and scratched him behind the ears. As if he was human, he nudged my back and pushed me to the door of Netherlands' room. I stumbled in and looked at the figure curled up in the corner of the bed. Netherlands was wearing her scarf and a tri-coat.

"I-" I cut myself off when I saw the tears on her cheeks. I took off my glasses, set them on the bedside table and curled up next to her.

She climbed onto my lap and curled up with me to cry into my chest until she was asleep.

"I love you." I whispered. It was routine now, but I still tried, and got no response. I laid her down as usual and got up from the bed that time. I slipped out the door and laid back down on the ground. Gunner was right in front of my face. "What?" I whispered, exasperated. "I don't want to die!"

And I slipped to sleep there, waiting for morning to come.

**A/N2: OK, here are some pictures of Male!Netherlands tri-coat.**

**touch . pixiv. net/ member_?mode=medium&illust_id=14992758**

**touch . pixiv . net/ member_?mode=medium&illust_id=16349191**

**Remove the spaces and you have two wonderful pictures of a very sexy Male!Netherlands.**

**Now, with comments on the story. If you couldn't tell, Cyprus decided to wax all of the hair off of Netherlands' body. Next, Poseidon is a middle child (between Hades and Zeus), therefore, he has middle child syndrome. Or at least his personification does. Next, when I was acting out a skit for Poseidon, I was wearing emo-pants. That's why his pants have chains on them**

**And I just wanted to say this, Netherlands was eating a strawberry at the ball because I thought it would be funny to have her be eating a food that increases libido.**

**Lastly, the Nico Nico singer that America is referencing is the first singer in this:**

**youtube . com/watch?v=gTcZJdunaEE**

**Remove the spaces again. It's the singer for the kid in the zebra striped hoodie.**

**That is all.**

**Lotte, I hope you're happy with New York.**


	42. Let This Day Be Condemned

**A/N: Hi.**

**LAST CHAPTER WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! I hope I don't go over 4,000 words again.**

**Anyway, this chapter is in a new perspective, that I hope will become a normal occurrence.**

**Scotland's POV!**

**And anyone wondering, Lucas has not responded yet. I think I finally defeated him!**

**Well, obviously, it's Scotland's perspective. It's in his apartment, condo thing, that he has to share with his dreaded siblings, also, the beginning is a dream. A very scary one I might add.**

**Lastly, quite a few of the details about Netherlands being a pirate are deduced from Dutch folklore of pirates and all that kind of stuff. And the flying Dutchman, because he's Dutch and you know it.**

**One last thing, You lost the game. All those who don't know what the game is, Google it.**

_I looked around at the deck of the ship. This was a lovely Galleon, owned by the very Princess of The Sea. She looked at me fiercely, beautifully even, but I had nearly no interest in her at the time. She was enormously young for a pirating nation, her body being only about 13. I looked over the railing at the sea, the stormy sea. I watched my fleets sail towards the horizon, leaving me behind. The damn crew were too afraid, even if she wasn't on the Flying Dutchman's ship. I sighed in disappointment, I think I might have hit a nerve earlier, when I threatened to kill her younger siblings and her Italian sworn brother. I looked up at the orange sky, trying to calm down. I'd only tried to take her captive and steal all of her loot, but my crew decided to wimp out of me. I'd stowed away on her ship and got caught. I watched her walk up to her first mate, a dark skinned man with threatening tattoos. She must have picked him up somewhere in the south as a slave and he gained her trust. She started talking to him; I read her lips._

"_I can't summon Him without Old Dutchy, can we?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders._

"_I don't think so, but it's worth a try. If he doesn't show up, just deal with them with Sirens." He murmured back. "And it'll be fun to make him watch."_

"_But I loose credit if He doesn't show up." She scratched the back of her neck in distress. "But I'll just kill him if it doesn't work." She smiled once at the man that was at least two feet taller than her. "And that's what he gets for threatening my family." She gave a demented smile before rounding on me. Her expression could kill, if I was just human._

"_Now what?" One of the crew mates asked. Netherlands took a huge lock of hair on the back of my head in a fist and forced me to stare into her strange eyes._

"_You _will_ watch this." She muttered and pulled me away from my two captors by the hair. She cut the ropes off my hands and arms, also cutting the skin in my arm. I yelped in pain, wondering if she did that on purpose. She took the ropes on the side of the ship in her hand. She still had a fistful of my hair, so I had to follow her up. Once we were about twenty feet from the deck, she stopped._

"_I thought you needed to be with the Flying Dutchman to summon-" I was cut off by a stabbing pain in my shoulder. Netherlands had pulled out the knife on her belt and plunged it into my right shoulder._

"_Don't take that out. You'll bleed to death." She muttered and leaned forwards in the ropes. A golden cross dangled from her neck on a gold chain._

"_Woman of God I see." I commented._

"_Shut it, Kirkland. I'll have you devoured." She pointed at the waves, which were rippling. I saw the dark women staring up at me. Hungry. I shook my head and looked away from the water. The young teenager hung next to me, inhaling for the string of words. "Let no joyful voice be heard!" She screamed, silencing the bustling crew below. "Let no man look up at the sky with hope!" I looked at her glowing eyes, knowing it would work. I felt the blood drain from my face. "And let this day be condemned." She yelled strongly. "By me, who shall release the Kraken." She muttered, almost sounding bored. I stared at the ships for a few seconds, hoping it wasn't true. I gasped as I watched the blue-green tentacles wrap over my ships' decks. I watched all of the crew members run in fear, but it was to late. They'd be dead in a few seconds. "That's what you get for any threat to my family." She whispered and dragged me back down by my hair. "Take him to the doctor." She insisted and threw me to a crew member._

My eyes flickered open to see the ceiling. I heard the shower running in the bathroom. I turned to see it was only 5:45. I stood up to look around at the room. England had rented a condo for us, so we wouldn't be all staying in the same cramped hotel room. I opened the bathroom door and walked in.

"Scotland! What are you doing! I'm taking a shower!" I looked at the shower curtain to see England poking his head out the side.

"I'm brushing my teeth." I sighed before picking up my toothbrush. "I'll be out of your hair before you even finish with your shower." I brushed my teeth and walked out into the front room. Whales was sitting there, reading a newspaper.

"Yo." She sighed and slipped a folder to me. "The was in the mail for you. It's from Germany." I snatched it up off the table and opened it.

It was the medical and psychological report on Netherlands. I'd requested it a few days ago, so I'd know what really happened between her and Spain. I flipped to the medical section as I leaned against the kitchen counter.

I looked at the x-rays seeing the tendon damage done to her shoulders. I looked at the small lines, representing the ligaments in her shoulders. They were thinner than an average teenage girl's. I flipped through and scanned the next few x-rays and MRI's. I reached the first ones of her pelvis. The muscle was torn up and the bones were actually deformed. I looked down at the notes on the bottom to the page.

_Bones deformed from intercourse at a young age (before puberty) Most likely before full development (10 years and under)_

I was slightly sickened by Spain and wondered how far he'd go to get some.

I shook my head lightly and flipped to the most recent medical exam, which was only in August of last year.

The x-rays were strangely similar. I looked at the sprawling writing in the corner of the paper.

_Pelvis will not heal from continued abuse through childhood. This will cause problems from balance if she were to get corrective surgery. Also, childbirth would be easier because of the malformation._

I blushed slightly at the last sentence of Germany's notes. I flipped past that as well and looked at the psychological notes.

I, obviously, read the notes from the earliest date. I read it, and saw that this was a female's handwriting. I looked at the signature. Katyusha Braginskaya. I sighed and thought about the big breasted sister of Russia. I shivered once and read the notes.

_Experimental Hypnosis: _Was the heading of the page.

_I started by asking her what had happened, and to describe it. Her first three words were "Hate, Pain, Fear." Those were the only words she used._

I raised my eyebrows and decided to get going. I walked to the door and pulled on my zip up hoodie, all while reading the report.

"Where are you going?" Whales asked. I waved her off and closed the door. I was far to interested in the file to apologize to the man I accidentally bumped into. He cussed me out in Dutch as I walked to the elevator.

_I asked her to recount an average day, before Spain had captured her. A day before Belgium or Luxembourg joined her in the house, a day after they were in the house, and a day after she escaped. As soon as she started to speak about her father, her dialect changed to a small child's. This isn't normal, especially for someone who has outgrown their child phase hundreds of years before._

_When she spoke of the average day before her siblings joined her, her voice trembled. This is not normal either. It is strange for someones emotions to change while under influence of hypnotism._

I walked down the street and found the parking lot the rented car was in. I climbed in and drove to the restaurant on the beach. I parked the car and considered leaving the folder there, but I decided not and brought it with, reading while I walked to the small house.

_On the normal day with her brothers and sister, she expressed a huge need to protect her family. She didn't use the phrase "My family" at all, only "__La mia famiglia__." which is strange. In any of the scenarios I put her mind in, she would describe herself giving up to Spain in order to keep "__La mia famiglia__." from harm._

_Finally, when she spoke about her days after Spain, she spoke about the incredible guilt she felt after leaving "__La mia famiglia__." behind._

I skimmed the rest of the notes until my eyes landed on something interesting.

_Afraid of any emotion tyeing her to another person, including love, shared happiness, or friendship. She is most likely to bottle her emotions until one thing sets it off, causing everything to spiral downward into a depression. This will be called a "trigger" in future notes. In that, she will be overly afraid of all people that instilled fear in her previous living, or hateful to them. She will lose her rational thinking ability and the emotions will take over. She will eventually return to the stoic person she was before the "trigger" was found._

_MUST AVOID: If she were to come across another "trigger" to her emotions, she would completely revert to a mode that she feels safe in, maybe latching onto a father figure for help, or completely showing all emotion aside, pretending nothing has happened. It will be nearly impossible for her to realize what she's become once she shoves feelings aside. She'll seem like a monster of death and destruction, basking in the glory and hatred and death of others._

_ALSO MUST AVOID: Along with the "trigger" theory, if her father were to turn up alive, she would mentally break down, for the thing that she built her life, and mentality on is a lie. She will collapse and most likely be forever broken._

I closed the folder as I approached the house. The "MUST AVOID"'s bothered me a bit. I tucked it into the inside pocket of my jacket and pulled my hood up. I walked around the house on the boardwalk, because I heard light footsteps. I also heard the footsteps of a dog.

I followed the noises and caught sight of Netherlands, in black cargo pats and a bark blue tank top. A dark colored Dutch Shepherd dog was at her heel. It's coat was short.

I followed her off of the wood, impossibly silent.

She walked to a shed and pulled a wheelbarrow from the side. She struggled to get it unstuck from the mud, but she did. She lugged it inside, without much difficulty. I followed her and stood by the door.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked as she climbed up the shelves. She was shocked and let go, falling and hitting her head on the wheelbarrow behind her. I rushed over and she looked up at me. She was holding the back of her head.

"Hi Scotty. Could you get the bandages on the top shelf?" She pointed up at I saw them. Her hand was covered in blood.

I grabbed them and started to dress her head. I wrapped the cloth around her forehead.

"I'm sorry." I muttered when I was finished, "I didn't mean to startle you." She smiled sweetly.

"No it's fine." She sighed and pulled herself up. "And, yes, I do need help." She pointed up to the bag of chicken seed on the top shelf. "Could you grab that?" I didn't even have to reach far, because of how tall I was.

I dropped it on the wheelbarrow.

"Why're you here?" She asked, not exactly angry.

"Uh, bored mainly." I scratched the back of my head. "And with a small condo with-" I actually had to count how many of my siblings were sharing the place. "-six people isn't that comfortable."

"Who are the six people?" She asked and walked backward while pulling the wheelbarrow. I ticked them off my fingers as I counted.

"Me, England, Whales, North Ireland, Ireland, and Shetland." I said the last name with particular malice. "I didn't want him to come, but he begged. I didn't want to deal with his weird yammering on the plane, so I stuffed him in my bag." I chuckled at the last bit, while she looked indignant. "What?"

"He's your brother. How could you do that?" She pouted at me. "I never even thought about doing that with the kids." She always used "The kids" when she was talking about her younger South American siblings .

"Never? Not even wanting to see if Luxembourg would fit in a cat carrier?" I asked. She smirked.

"Not once." She stopped in front of the chicken coop. "But now that you suggest it, it would be really fun." I smiled as I watched her open the hatch so the chickens could walk out if they felt like it. She walked inside and I stood by the door again. She tugged on think gardening gloves before touching the animals.

"It is kinda strange that you live on a farm. And you're the only worker." I sighed as she started to collect eggs and fill the feeders.

"Well, I don't like the idea of stealing from my boss. I'm really independent, as you know." She glanced over at me. "Or else you wouldn't love me." I felt my cheeks heat up. "Forgot that I knew?"

"Yeah." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I advise you not to forget again." She yelped as a rooster pecked at her hand. "Bad!" She shouted at it. I started laughing uncontrollably. "What?" She was angry again.

"It's just funny that you scold roosters." I sighed after my laughing. She scrunched her eyebrows and went back to her work. She seemed to forget that I was there after a few minutes.

She started humming, and the humming turned into singing.

"Do bist net oars dan leaf. Want do dochst gewoan neat ferkeard. Ik hâld fan dy, so asto bist. Datst dat dan wol efkes witst." I stared at the back of her head as she sang.

_Was she singing in Frysian?_ I thought.

"I'm still here." I muttered and she jumped. "Did you forget?"

"I.. erhm." She looked around at me. Red dusted her cheeks, making her look younger that usual. "Yeah. Sorry."

"No, it's fine." I sighed. I knew that was one of the few languages we_ both_ knew fluently, that wasn't one of our national languages. I think it was a combination of Gaelic and Dutch.

"OK," She said, finishing up. "Could you bring these back to the house? And bring me the folder next to the stove? It's really just a envelope." She said while handing me the eggs.

I did as I was told, not waking up any of the people sleeping in the living room.

As I walked out, two glowing blue orbs followed me until I was out the door. I stared back at them, waiting until they blinked. They didn't, so I eventually just walked out of the door.

I walked over to Netherlands who was tyeing her hair up in an octopus clip, so it would stay out of her face. She had a jug sitting in the wheelbarrow, it looked like it had milk in it.

"You're just the proper farm girl, aren't you?" I asked as I handed the brown folder to her. She took off the gloves and tucked them into her pocket, one falling out. I stooped down to pick it up for her as she read. She frowned and raised one of her eyebrows in frustration. "What's wrong?" I asked as we walked to the actual barn.

"Bills." She muttered and threw the folder on the cart. She started opening up the stalls that held sheep. "Gunner, go." She pointed to the aimlessly wandering sheep. Her dog simply looked at her. "Gunner Deathrage. Go heard them into the field." He happily did so.

I stood there, confused.

"You named your dog Gunner Deathrage?"

"Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with that." She sighed and walked to the horses. She jumped nearly every time one of them moved.

"If you're afraid of them, why do you have them?" I asked and pulled her by the wrist so she'd follow. I unhooked the first stall and pulled the horse out. "I assume you let them run?" I asked and she nodded. "Take this one out to the damn pastures." I nodded to the horse. It was an Estonian Horse, strangely enough. She nodded and lead it out. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the stall. I pulled up my hood and stared at the high ceiling. It was freezing, and the crazy woman wouldn't wear a coat?

I glanced over at the the four other horses. One was an Icelandic Horse, another was a Frysian Horse, and two more Estonians. I let them out as well, leading them outside.

I walked back to see a large pen, filled with yet another animal.

Rabbits.

About 35 Holland Lops.

I raised my eyebrows and Netherlands leaned on the chicken fence next to me. I jumped a bit as she drained the water and filled it with fresh water. She did the same with the food.

"You raise rabbits?" I asked as she picked one up.

"I sell them. I do work independently." She seemed angry. "I don't want to clean today." She breathed to herself as she hung her head. She glanced at her watch to see the time, then looked at me calmly, then she did it again. She looked at her wrist one more time. "Crap. I'm not wearing a watch."

I collapsed against the wall laughing. When I straitened up, she frowned at me.

"That's just mean." She sighed and turned around. "I advise you to leave. I have a lot of work to do today."

"Such as what?" I asked.

"Mucking out the stalls. That kind of stuff." She looked up at me. "I also noticed Leon was here. Did Shetland come by and drop him off or something?"

"I think he did that yesterday." I muttered and shifted around. I had to leave soon and help England with work. I always had to help, which was boring. I also had to go and do accounting for the wedding.

_Oh god._ I thought._ I have to talk to that planner don't I?_

"Anyway, I'm going inside." She sighed. "I'll see you." She shrugged and it suddenly got awkward.

We couldn't make eye contact for a while, until she spoke up.

"How do you know that you love me?" She asked, like a small child. I blinked a few times.

"Why?"

"I haven't- I think-" She didn't know what to say. "I don't know. Nevermind." She sighed and half walked, half ran out. I ran my hand through my hair and glanced around at the filthy stables.

I closed my eyes, and waited for the presences to surround me. I opened them to see five people, men to be exact. And not just men, elves.

They all looked at me.

"Clean up would you?" I said and waved to the dirty floor and walls. I walked out calmly, knowing they'd disappear when they were done.

I walked to the car and drove off, stopping in the parking lot near the condos. I rubbed my eyes, knowing I'd have a long day of accounting ahead of me.

I walked down the alleyway, taking a shortcut. I looked over at the sides of the buildings, cleaner than in New York.

I sighed and turned around, just to look behind me. I wasn't expecting a man to be there, but there was. I found searing blue-green eyes in the faint light of the morning.

Then a bang went off, and a burning pain filled my shoulder.

**A/N2: WHY MY NATIONS! ? ! WHY! ? ! Why do you keep walking down shady alleys?**

**Anyway, I'd like to get on with the translations.**

**La mia famiglia.:: I would hope that you guys know that this means my family in Italian, but just in case anyone didn't know... yeah.**

**Do bist net oars dan leaf. Want do dochst gewoan neat ferkeard. Ik hâld fan dy, so asto bist. Datst dat dan wol efkes witst****.:: This is the Frysian song**** T**_**warres**_**Wêr**_**bisto.**__** I don't own this either.**_

_**Well then. I'm sorry if this was boring, I thought it was.**_

_**Yes, Scotland has Elves. The entire UK+Ireland has magic. And Australia, and New Zealand.**_

_**I'm going to credit Princess of preposterous for the idea for Scotland's dream. Blame her if it's inaccurate.**_

_**My sister is shouting ~CHIGI~ and it's getting annoying. Bye.**_


	43. What Am I to do With You?

**A/N: Hello. It's nice to see you.**

**But Lukáš isn't responding anymore. Now I'm kinda lonely. Well, things happen for a reason.**

**Anyway, this is in Netherlands' POV, just so you know. And, at one point, Cyprus has to use human names. Anastázia=Slovakia, Biff=Australia, Lukáš=Czech Republic (duh), Niels=Cameroon, Kiri=New Zealand, Citra=Indonesia, and finally Karuna=Mauritius.**

**Just so you know, I think of New Zealand as female, even if she has a unisex name (it's Maori).**

**Uh, nothing else.**

I walked into the house and sat the milk in the fridge. I took my hair out of the clip and grabbed two lemons out of the fridge and cut them open. I walked back into my bedroom to see Cyprus sitting on the bed. She was fiddling with the scythe.

"What are you doing?" I asked, frustrated. She only smiled at me.

"Exploring the house. I'm going to stay here for a while, so I better get to know the house." She sighed and set it down. "Germany called, saying that nearly all of the nations are here. So the rest of the meetings are to be held here. And it's suggested that we stay in the Netherlands, because it'll be easier to keep track of us all."

I rubbed my neck and eyes as I walked into the bathroom.

"I have a new boyfriend!" Cyprus said through the door as I was getting undressed.

"That's lovely. Who is it this time?" I asked as I unwrapped my stomach and ribs from bandages. I also unwrapped my right hand, which was healed by now.

"His name is Dragomir Zeklos." She sighed and I heard her slump against the wall. "Guess what country."

"Romania." I said without having to think.

"How'd you know?"

"I used my head." I sighed and turned on the water, drowning out her words. I stepped in the shower, washing out the wound on my head.

When I stepped back out, I threw the lemons and the bandages in the trash, wrapping my head in more. The cuts on my sides were healed, so I didn't bother with those.

I walked into my room, in a towel, and dressed in there.

I trudged to the kitchen, and sat down. I stayed as far away from America as possible.

"Why don't you have any normal food?" Cyprus complained as she looked through my cupboards.

"Don't blame me. Blame Tara." I sighed and heard small footsteps on the wood outside. "Looks like we have a visitor." I said before the person knocked. They all stared at me like I was insane, until I opened the door to reveal someone about to knock.

I looked up at the man, easily six feet tall. He smiled.

"I've been sent here by a friend. I'm interested in buying a few rabbits for my daughters." He gestured at the two small girls standing behind him. "Could you get the woman of the house?" He asked.

"I am the woman of the house, the owner of the farm, and the girl you'll be doing business with. Spelletje Vos." I said and stuck my hand out to greet him.

"Jan de-" I cut him off.

"I don't need a last name." I said and crouched down to the girls' level. "And what are your names?" I asked sweetly. I've always known how to talk to kids, since I was a human.

"I'm Anne." One said. They both had black hair. The first one, Anne, looked about 5, while the other about 4.

"I-I'm Laura." The younger one stuttered.

A sudden picture of my daughter flashed through my head. Light brown hair, blue eyes.

I blinked hard to erase it.

"I'm Spel, and I have the bunnies that your daddy promised you." They both instantly brightened up. I smiled and stood up to face the father. "They're back in the barn, if you'd follow me." I said and slipped on my boots again. I felt the eyes of my friends on my back but I ignored them.

The family followed me to the barn, where I saw five men working, cleaning. I was about to get them out, when I realized they were elves, because the three people with me couldn't see them.

I smiled and mentally thanked Scotland. I crouched down to the children's level again, once they walked up to the wire and saw the rabbits.

"I have two bunnies just for you two, OK?" I asked. They both nodded vigorously. I walked back and brought out two, 6-month rabbits. I gave them to the two girls, who were overjoyed. "You like these?"

"Yeah!" The older one said excitedly. "Their so cute!"

"I need to talk to your daddy, could you follow Gunner inside? There's a really nice girl with black hair inside. Her name is Psyche. Tell her I'm talking to you daddy, alright?" They both nodded, and I sent them off with Gunner.

God I love that dog.

"Now comes the price." I sighed and crossed my arms. "I'm not cheap."

"How much?" He asked, pulling out a checkbook.

"70 Euros." I said and his eyebrows shot up. "You heard me. I'm a tough cookie too. I don't haggle."

"55." He said, saying the average price.

"70."

"65."

"70." I sighed and leaned back. It was expensive, but I'd get him to pay it.

"I can't do that. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave." He said and turned his back to walk away.

"But those two daughters of yours." I caught attention with my low tone. "They _really_ love the rabbits. It wouldn't be very nice to take them away, now would it. And then they would be mad at you, and you wouldn't want to deal with that." He looked at me with an expression I was so used to seeing. "Now, it's 70 Euros, or two angry daughters."

He opened his wallet and started writing a check.

"Oh, I only take cash." I sighed. He nodded and handed me the bills. "Thank you sir." We both walked back to the house.

"You're good with children." He said, breaking the silence that I didn't mind. "Have you ever considered babysitting?"

"I have." I said, telling the truth. "But I have a farm with no workers, and I have a home business." I glanced up at him. He was nodding as if he understood. "You want me to take care of your kids. You're a single father who has to work two or three jobs, because you aren't in touch with your baby-mama. And you see how much your children like me, so you are interested in dropping them off at my house."

"H-how did you know?" He asked, astounded.

"I just do." I pulled out a box of cigarettes. "I'll do it. I'll babysit your kids. But mind you; I'm 15 years old, have a smoking and a drinking problem, and live with three underage runaways." I looked up at him. "You need to go out of town, the country even, for your job in a few days, and you don't trust local agencies with your angels."

"Thank you." Was all he said. "I actually leave tomorrow. If I could just bring them by again..."

"Oh, no problem. I just like helping people in need." I said and stepped on my cigarette before entering the house.

_Now I have more money!_ I thought. _I love this job. Being a country that is._

Quickly, Jan rounded up his daughters and left. His full name was Jan de Witt.

"Well..." Cyprus said as I sat down. "I'm guessing that is not the last we'll see of those three." She said and watched America turn on the TV to watch America's Next Top Model.

Yeah, I was surprised too.

"No." I said and spooned cereal into my mouth. "I'm their new babysitter."

"Did you give him the warnings?" She asked.

"Yeah. And he didn't-" I was cut off by my phone from the bedroom. I ran to it and flipped it open.

"Yes?" I asked. I didn't hear the familiar accent on the other end though. It was American, with clattering noises behind it.

"May I speak to Spelletje Vos?" He asked. I blinked a few times before answering.

"Yes, this is she." I answered. "Is Cyn alright? You're calling with his phone." I was slightly worried, for Scotland never gave up his phone.

"We need you to come to the Castricum police station. You fiancé has been shot." My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't answer. I stood there, flapping my jaws like a fish out of water.

"I'll be right there." I said and hang up the phone. "I'm leaving." I said quickly and grabbed my boots and my father's coat. "I'll call you when I'm done." I said before I walked out the back door and nearly ran to the field with the horses in it.

Since I haven't ever been able to drive, I used to ride horses everywhere. I stopped when I was trampled.

I walked into the back room, grabbed a saddle, and slapped it on the nearest horse, which happened to be Leon.

I climbed up, and rode into the city

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I tapped my foot a few times on the linoleum and drummed my fingers on the chair next to me. The hospital air wasn't the thing getting to me, it was the fact that Scotland was found in an alley, with a gunshot wound in his shoulder and bruises all over him.

I looked up at Cyprus, who'd I called after I knew what had happened. She was braiding her hair tightly.

"Excuse me." A nurse tapped my shoulder. "He's awake." I rose out of my chair. I nodded to her and followed her to the room where Scotland laid on the bed.

When she left, I looked down at him. He smiled as if he were happy to see me, until I slapped him with the back of my hand.

"What was that for?" He shouted and held his cheek with his left hand, which wasn't in a sling. It was awkward because it was his right cheek.

"Never walk down shady alleys! No matter how fun they look, or how quick they might be!" A smile spread across his face. "That's how I got this!" I lifted up my shirt to show my lower stomach, and the light scars on it. "And this!" I turned around to show him an older scar on my back, close to my tattoo, from when I was shanked in Germany. "Never _ever_ walk down dark alleys!" The familiar smirk returned to his face. "What?"

"You care about me." He said. I rubbed my eyes, one of my many habits.

"I'm close to beating the crap out of you, just like the guy who attacked you." I said. I leaned against the wall. "What am I to do with you?" I whispered to myself.

"Do you remember anything about them?" Cyprus asked, for the first time since she walked in the room. "The color of their eyes, or their face shape?" He paused for a minute.

"One color comes through my memory." He said while staring at the wall. "A weird green blue color. Almost cyan."

And then it hit me.

A picture of a man with glasses, blonde hair, a square face, and the most stunning cyan eyes. But as soon as I remembered it, it disappeared from my mind.

The room was silent for a few seconds. I looked down at the golden cross around my neck, and started twisting it in my fingers. Romano had given it to me before my pirating days, so I could always pray with him. I didn't, because I'm agnostic, but I still kept it close.

Even after going to church every Sunday with Spain and Romano, I never thought that _one_ religion was right. I still come with my little lion man to church when I have the chance.

"You're wearing the ring." Scotland noted and pointed to the hand I was using to fiddle with my necklace, snapping me out of my flashback. I pouted at him.

"I wear it because it keeps guys from hitting on me." I said and started wrapped my scarf around my neck again. "I'm leaving." I said and picked up my things. I waved to him and started to walk out the door.

"Still a woman of God?" He asked in a raised voice. I flipped him off, the British way, because he wouldn't have cared if I gave him the finger.

Cyprus followed me out.

"You know, that was rude." She said and I walked down to the police station to get Leon. "But funny."

"I know." I muttered. "That's why I did it." I said and untied Leon. I led him down the street, with Cyprus on my other side. We stayed silent.

"Tomorrow we're going dress shopping." She said out of nowhere. "For your dress." I looked over at her, wondering why I'd need a dress. She looked at me with tired eyes. "Your wedding dress."

I hit my forehead with my palm for how stupid I was. I sighed, knowing that the dress shopping would have had to come at one point.

"That's lovely." I sighed and mounted the horse. My feet hurt from standing around for four hours. "You're going to be the one who decides what dress I'm going to get. I want no part in it."

"You have to act like a normal bride." She said and sped up her pace to keep up. "Normal brides are happy and enthusiastic. They want everyone to know." I looked own at her. "And for all they know, you're 19."

I smiled, loving that my sister would lie for me.

"Well, hop on." I sighed, and she did so. "We're going to go home, get two of the horses there, and a carriage. Then, I can get food for all of us."

And I did just that.

When we got back to the house, I had Gunner get two of the Estonians from the field. I hooked them up, and we were on our way again.

"You own horses... so you can go shopping?" Cyprus asked. "Why don't you just get a car?"

"I don't know how to drive." I said as I hopped out and tied it up. "Would you like to tell me a bit more about the wedding?" I asked as we walked in.

A few of the people, clerks mainly, recognized me and greeted us.

"Well, on your side, Anastázia, Me, and Lovino are the bridesmaids. I'm the Maid of honor. And his side, he's got Biff as his best man." I thought for a bit, trying to think about who that was. "And then Arthur, Lukáš, Niels, and Kiri."

"Oh!" I said as I grabbed a cart. "So, he has a woman on his side, like I have a man on mine. Isn't that convenient?"

"It is." She said and glanced over at me. She had an almost begging look in her eyes.

She wanted for me to have two more bridesmaids.

"Fine. I'll call up Citra, and I'll think about someone else." I said and she jumped in glee. I opened my phone, found Indonesia's number in the long list. I heard it ring a few times before she picked up.

"Yes, I'll be your bridesmaid." She said immediately after she picked up. I didn't even get to talk.

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?" I asked and heard her exhale on the other end of the line.

"Thank god it was you. I've been answering the phone like that for a week. It's really awkward when I have to explain that to people." She sighed. "I knew because I'm the only woman you know that can explain marriage to you."

"OK... apparently, I'm shopping for a wedding dress tomorrow. You can come if you want." I said quickly. I watched Cyprus practically dance all over the place, grabbing things and putting them in the cart.

"Alright, I'll be at your house tomorrow. Hopefully sometime around noon. I'll see you then."

"I guess you will." I said and closed the phone. I looked down at the contacts, thinking of one last person.

I scrolled down my contacts and found a number I hadn't dialed in months. I listened to it ring, until she picked up.

"What's up, my very favorite European?" She asked happily. "Did I mention I was in Amsterdam?"

"No Karuna, you never told me." I sighed, smiled at Cyprus, who helped me get a box I couldn't reach. "But I need to tell you something."

"You're getting married. Seychelles told me." She said on the other end calmly. I was almost disappointed that she knew, but I don't know why. I heard a loud clattering behind her voice. She swore loudly in a mixture of Dutch and French. "What else did you want."

"Do you want to help me pick out my dress?" I asked guiltily. I practically heard the grin on her face. I also felt my face heating up.

"Sure. Your house is that weird one, the one that you have to know the location of a restaurant to get to, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I muttered as I watched Cyprus place a tub of ice cream in the cart. "I got to go, OK?" I said and hung up. I looked at the full cart and sighed. I pushed the cart into one of the lines and started placing items on the belt.

In only about 45 minutes, I was back at the house. I had already put the carriage back and same with the horses.

I tossed my phone on the side table beside the door and sunk into the couch next to America. Who was still watching America's Next Top Model.

_What?_

"How are you even watching this?" I asked. He looked down at me and pointed to Cyprus, who just smiled evilly as she placed the food in the fridge, with Canada.

I sighed and kicked off my shoes, literally. They hit the wall with a thunk before falling to the ground.

I slumped over and ran my fingers through my hair, tired. I hadn't slept well last night because I had another dream about my dad. One thing interrupted my current train of thoughts: my phone.

"In the back of the car, one the way to the bar, I got you on my lips-" My eyes turned to my phone, in fury. Cyprus had it in her hand before I could even get up. "At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair-" I leaped off the couch and tried to grab it from her.

"Oh! It's from Czech!" She said before tossing it to America. He smiled as he held it from me. Eventually, I grabbed the phone from him. I walked outside the house before speaking.

"What the hell is it?" I asked, flipping off Cyprus, who was looking at me though the window.

"Take me back!" He said loudly and slurred. My eyebrows shot up at his drunken request.

"We broke up a year and a half ago. No, now sober up and apologize to Slovakia for getting this drunk." I hissed.

"OK..." He said and hung up.

_That was weirdly easier than normal._ I thought.

I walked back in and ignored the funny looks I got. I yawned once I walked into my bedroom.

"Wake me up at 18:00." I shouted at the three people in the front room and fell onto my bed. I didn't bother to take off the cross as I stared at America's necklace, which was hanging off the bedpost.

I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow to fall asleep.

I didn't sleep well, so I didn't dream. Mostly.

_I looked up at America's face, which was smiling. He wasn't at all older from when I'd last seen him. I smiled nervously back._

"_I'm so happy we're having a baby."_

I rolled out of bed at that point, looking up at Cyprus. She was smiling nervously.

"What is it?" I asked. She helped me up.

"Well..." She said slowly. "You were just looking so adorable, and I knew you haven't been sleeping well, and I thought it would be good for your health, and-"

"You forgot to wake me up." I sighed and glanced at the clock. 7:30. I glared at her. "And you didn't bring the animals in."

"We did!" She said like a small kid. "And we brought them all out again."

"And you collected the eggs?" She nodded. "The unfertilized ones?"

"The un-what?"

I smacked my forehead. Today would be a long morning.

**A/N2: Well, that was a chapter that was hard to write.**

**I'd like to say, Czech and Netherlands had a dating history, and she completely forgot to change his ringtone. It's My First Kiss by 3Oh!3 by the way. And I don't own them either.**

**Finally, Mauritius was once a colony of Netherlands, that's how they're friends.**

**That's all.**


	44. I Won't Tell Anyone if You Two Won't

**A/N: Yay! I'm back!**

**And I don't know why I just said that, since I haven't been gone, but I might be. School is starting on Friday, the 19th.**

**And from then on, I won't have my entire day devoted to my fanfic, which makes me sad. I don't usually spend any time after school for anything academic, so it probably won't matter.**

**Lastly, these are the pictures for the dresses:**

**Bridesmaids' dresses: modainthebox . com/beautiful-wedding-dresses-aline-halter-knee-length-taffeta-bridesmaid-wedding-party-cocktail-homecoming-dress-00200150001095-p-18932 . html?zenid=hd2gan7jegoprh882v4hgbhf23**

**Netherlands' dress: best-wedding-dress . cn/wp-content/uploads/ukraine-wedding-dress . jpg**

**That is all, my pretties.**

My head hit the back of the armchair as I slouched in it. I listened to some of the random women chatting. I heard Indonesia and Mauritius talking. They were in the middle of their conversation.

"-Actually, I'm only four months. But there's a strange phenomena with countries and how long you're pregnant." Indonesia said.

"Really? What do you mean?" Mauritius asked. I was stroking Alta, not looking at anyone.

"In the first five days that you're pregnant, the kid ages to one month. There is no period when the sperm has to impregnate you. I've asked Germany why, but he has no idea. It's like you have sex, and BOOM you're pregnant a month." She sighed.

My hand inadvertently drifted to my stomach before a loud knock came from the door. I walked up to it and opened it to look at England.

Two of him.

I blinked a few times, not believing what I was seeing. I closed the door, waited a bit, and opened it again. Still there. I repeated the process. They were still there.

"Cyprus?" I shouted, failing to tear my eyes away from the younger seeming England. "I don't think I'm lucid yet!" I had been smoking that morning, smoking something _a lot_ better than weed.

"No, you're good. There _are_ two of him."

I blinked a few times. I looked at the younger one, who was staring at my chest.

_Kirkland..._

I walked back inside, pulled on a pair of leather shorts under my short blue dress, grabbed a gun, and cocked it at the younger England's face.

"Kirkland, I swear I'll murder you if your eyes wander _once_." I growled.

"Ah, Vos. You were never one to control your temper." He hissed. "Why am I even here?" He asked himself. Well, older England.

"You followed me."

"Because you said Vos was getting married to Kirk. I had to see that." Kirkland sighed. "I'll go home if you want. I only wanted to see how Vos grew." He looked all over again. "Grew for the better." And then he disappeared.

"OK. I'm still high." I said quickly and tucked my gun into the bra I was wearing. "That was Pirate England. The England I was in more than three wars with."

"Yes, that was me." England sighed and walked inside with me. "A few days ago, I messed up a spell, and I accidentally summoned _him_." England leaned on the counter. "And he can't go back to the past, so he's pissing me off."

"Oh, you just have to get used to it. I did." I sighed and grabbed an apple from the fridge. I blinked a few times, before setting it back.

"Are we all here?" Cyprus asked. She looked at the room, with most of my bridesmaids, excluding Romano and adding New Zealand, and England. "OK, we are." Cyprus practically herded us out.

In half an hour, we were outside the bridal place. I rolled back my shoulders and walked in after Cyprus.

I rubbed my eyes once I walked in, bothered by the white everywhere. We walked up to the counter, and Cyprus started to talk to the clerk.

"Hello, we're here for the Vos appointment." She said to the man. The guy looked it up on the computer before leading us back. I looked at the woman who'd be helping me pick out the dresses, who was about 50, and obviously un-married.

"So, which one is the bride?" She asked. I raised my hand. She beckoned my forth and bent down to talk to me. "What were you thinking about?"

"It has to cover her ankles, it can't be a trumpet mermaid thing, or anything like that crap. And it's got to be white." Cyprus said, taking my shoulder. I resisted snapping the saleswoman's wrist as she grabbed my shoulder.

"Isn't it what the bride wants?" She asked. After a few minutes of bickering, Cyprus got her way, and I was sitting in a room with her.

"You're going to have to wrestle me out of my coat." I said and zipped it up. I've always been self conscious, because of the scars. Everybody asks, and that's why I have a reason to hate my body. Unlike most teenage girls.

The woman came in again, holding multiple hangers.

_Let the nightmare commence_.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I had to hold up the dress as it slipped. The lady zipped up the dress, pinching the same scar as she did every time she did it. I hissed in pain and rubbed my neck. Before I could turn around, and look at myself in the mirror, Cyprus looped a piece of cloth around my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked and teetered back, because of my stunted balance. "Am I being executed?"

"Oh, I hope not." She said and grabbed my wrist.

"Where are we going then?" I asked as I was being pulled to the front room.

"To hell." She said as we stopped.

"Not yet honey." I heard Slovakia say. I stumbled, and I almost fell face first onto the ground. Cyprus caught me, and I heard someone clear their throat.

"You look. . . good. . . Vos. . ." I heard the English accent. I wondered why the Pirate England was there, but I didn't ask.

"Thanks, Kirkland." I muttered and felt the blindfold be taken from my eyes. The white burned my eyes again and I had to blink a few times. I looked at the dress in the mirror. "It looks like all the rest. . ." I turned around.

"What are you talking about? It's beautiful!" I glanced at New Zealand, who was practically bouncing off the walls. She was cute.

"I agree!" Indonesia raised her hand. I smiled at her, for I trusted her opinion the most. Slovakia stood up to get a closer look at the pleating and silk roses. I looked around at it, not really seeing the difference between it and something else.

Besides that it had pockets.

_I love it!_ I thought.

"This is my dress!" I said and smiled. "It has pockets." I watched four of the six people there start to laugh. "And I'm done. No more dresses for me." I sighed and walked back to the dressing room.

I pulled on my clothes, not zipping up the coat. I walked out, making eye contact with Cyprus.

"Oi! Psyche." I said and leaned to her so I could whisper to her. "I'm going to go see Scotty, OK?" She nodded and smirked. "Oh, shut up." I sighed and waved to the girls, who were going to try on dresses of their own.

I started shivering as soon as I walked outside. My shorts weren't really that warm, and neither was my short dress, that I was using as a shirt. I quickly picked up a bike from an alley and hopped on it.

I was freezing cold as I reached the hospital. When I walked in, I felt like just standing there, just to warm up.

I shook my head and signed in at the front desk. The nurses looked at me like I was insane, wearing a thin halter top, and short-shorts around in January. Also, the leather boots I was wearing weren't worker boots or combat boots. Cyprus had given them to me a while back, and they were "designer" so why not wear them.

I approached his room and opened the door. I tossed my coat onto a chair and leaned over the bed before he noticed I was there.

"Spel!" He said excitedly. "I didn't notice you."

"I see that." I sighed and looked over at his sling. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, just as good as a guy can be when he has a gunshot wound in his shoulder." He sighed and looked back at me. We both stayed silent for a while, staring at each other.

And that's when it hit me.

I was attracted to this man.

I blinked a few times in disbelief, trying not to think about the fact of how appealing he was. He'd always been one of the only countries I didn't actually hate with a passion at some point. OK, there was those few times with Old Dutchy, but that was irrelevant.

I rubbed the blush off my cheeks and looked back at him.

_Godverdomme!_

I swallowed hard and looked away for a second. The last time I looked back, I knew I had to do it.

I grabbed the back of his head and pressed my lips against his. I grinned slightly when he kissed back. He quickly pulled the IV out of his arm and all of the other cords off himself and flipped us both over so I was beneath him.

I felt his hand creep down my stomach to the zipper of my shorts as he kissed down my neck, giving me a hickey or two. I accidentally moaned once, making him shoot back up to kiss me on the mouth again.

"I won't tell anyone if you two won't." My eyes shot to the door, where the voice came from. They landed on a boy with reddish blonde hair.

_Shetland! _I thought._ WHAT THE HELL! ? !_

"Oh, by all means, carry on." He said as I felt my face heat up. I quickly escaped Scotland's arms and pulled on my coat.

"N-no. I need to go anyway." I muttered and practically ran from the room.

When I got outside, I grabbed the bike I'd used to get there, and pedaled as fast as I could.

Once I was near my house, I got off my bike and walked with it to the house.

I leaned it on the side of my house and walked inside.

America was lounging on the couch, and it didn't look like anyone else was in the house. I blushed a bit when he looked at me.

"What's that on your neck?" He asked as I walked into my bedroom. I locked the door and flopped onto my bed.

I felt unclean, which made me walk into the bathroom, and step into the freezing cold shower. I scrubbed my skin until it was flaming red, and I still felt disgusted in myself. I heard Cyprus come into the house, without anyone else, I determined.

When I stepped out, I dried myself off, and examined the bruises and bite marks on my neck. When I touched them, I winced in pain. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, knowing that America would want to know where they came from.

"God, I'm such a slut." I hissed at my reflection. I lolled my head forward so some of my hair was in the sink. France had come over, earlier today, and bleached out my hair again. It was a more striking silver now.

I rubbed my eyes and jumped a bit when someone knocked on the door.

"Netherlands? Are you OK? You've been in there for a while." I heard Cyprus say from behind the door. I chuckled a few times nervously.

"Y-yeah." I breathed. She rattled the doorknob.

"Somethings wrong! Let me in."

"No I'm fine." I said, trying to sound strong, but my voice cracked.

"Anoíxte ti̱n pórta!" OK, she was speaking in Greek, she was getting serious.

"Wait a second." I sighed and let her in. She glared at me for a few seconds and her eyes sunk to me neck. "Is it that obvious?" I said, my voice higher than normal.

"Yeah. . . it is. Who's it from, Norway?" She asked and touched a bite.

"No."

"America?"

"No."

"Czech?"

"Still no. And he's a bastard. I wouldn't go back to him if my life depended on it." I sighed and turned around. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I also opened the window to let the smoke out. "It was from Scotland." She blinked a few times and let her jaw fall.

I turned around to change into the shorts and dress I was wearing earlier. She was still staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked, angry.

"What does he taste like?" She asked. I rubbed my temples and exhaled heavily. "Anyway, how are you going to explain that to America?"

"He'll figure it out." I sighed and walked into my room. I searched for a shirt that would cover up my neck and collarbones. I shook my head in disappointment when I couldn't.

I walked out to the front room and took a seat on the couch.

I leaned back and heard my stomach grumble. I didn't want to eat though, because if I didn't eat, I wouldn't be pregnant.

I just wouldn't be.

_Wouldn't, or couldn't? _I thought.

I shook my head to clear my mind and focused on the TV. I quickly lost attention and my hands floated to my neck and stomach.

I was surprised when Romano practically crashed through the door. I jumped off the couch to greet him.

"Romano!" I said and hugged him. I looked over at Cyprus, who was blushing and hiding her face. Well, look who's got a crush on who.

"Hi Auntie Netherlands. Can I talk to you?" He asked, glancing around at my roommates. I nodded to him and walked into my bedroom with him right behind me. I plopped down on the bed and looked up at him. "What did you want?"

"I think I like Cyprus." He said breathily.

"And I think I'm pregnant. So what?"

"Think you're _what_?"

_SHIT! ! !_

I chuckled nervously a few times.

"Nothing, sweetie." I sighed and he frowned at me.

"Why do you think your pregnant? Who's flower did you take?" He asked and I chuckled a little more strongly. "I'll support you through it if you are."

"It's America's." I sighed and watched the flame jump up in his green eyes.

"I will cut off his testes and feed them to your rabbits." He growled and pulled a knife out of his belt. "I swear I will."

"I'm going to miscarriage it. There's no way I'm having a kid. And I don't even know if I am, so it's best not to get worked up about it." I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"So I assume those are from the Hamburger Bastard." He pointed to my neck. I hung my head in shame.

"No, they're from Scotland." I said and glanced back up at Romano. He shrugged and sunk into the computer chair across from me. "You aren't mad?"

"You two are getting married, it's expect-" He was interrupted by the door creaking open. I looked over to see Cyprus walking in, holding two plates and glasses of wine. She smiled at me and set the plate down in front of my lap. She also gave a plate to Romano, giving us both wine.

She hurried out and closed the door behind her.

When she was gone, I looked down at the food. Afelia, a Cypriot dish. I picked up the fork and started picking out the vegetables, and pushing the rest around the plate. I didn't even eat most of the vegetables, I just stared at them.

"Eat it." I glared at Romano who was the one who just spoke. I shook my head and pushed it to him. He pushed it back. I got up and walked into the kitchen to set it on the counter. I walked back inside and sat back down to talk to him.

We talked well into the night. He even followed me outside so he could still be with me when I put all of the animals back in the barn.

I watched him walk down the beach to his car and walked back inside. I sighed heavily. I wanted to swim, but I was far to tired. I needed to sleep if I was going to get anything done.

I walked back inside and into my bedroom. The nightdress I slipped on was dark gray. It was cold as it shifted on my skin and barely covered me up. It was extremely short and extremely low cut.

I crawled into the familiar bed and watched the moon cross my window before I managed to fall asleep.

I stood by a frozen lake waiting for something. I was a teenager, not really any older than 16. I looked down at the ice and decided to step out on it. I wobbled a few times until I felt someone grab my hands from behind me.

"_White swans, black swans. Will you sail to England with me? England is closed because the key has broken. Is there no key maker in the land. Who can fix the key? Let us pass, let us pass, the ones who are behind will be the first." I heard a male voice sing in old Dutch. A smile spread across my face as I was spun around to face my father. He was beaming as well. "You've grown, haven't you?" He sighed._

"_I have. And you haven't at all." I said and laughed. "I've been dreaming about you. For the last week." His face dropped._

"_About how I died?" He asked soddenly. I nodded and nearly fell. "Don't think about it to much."_

"_I try not to." I sighed and looked up at the sky. Snow was slowly floating down from it._

"_You're wearing my coat." He said and looked at it._

"_I don't want to loose you. I never wanted to." I said and released his hands. "But I had to." My voice went cold, as well as my heart. "You're still dead and dreaming about you won't make it better." He looked at me, disheartened._

"_But you have to know something," He said and grabbed my wrist. "I can't tell you though."_

"_What? Is this your way of saying you didn't mean to die? That you wanted to protect me from the grave?" I sneered, knowing this was only my imagination. "Well you already screwed that up once. You've no need to try again." I quickly skated off the ice and kicked of the skates, glaring at him all the while._

"_No! I don't want that." He walked up to me and cupped my face in his hand. "Please don't cry."_

"_Why do you say that?" I asked angrily. "You don't want your death to seem like a crappy Disney movie?"_

"_No. I don't want my last memory of you to be of you crying." He sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear. "If you were a parent you'd understand." I restrained from telling him I very well could be a parent in eight months. I hit his hand away from my face._

"_I like my space." I sighed and brushed him off again. And then his presence vanished. I turned around and looked at the empty space. "Dad?" I asked to the air. "This isn't funny Dad." I searched for him for a long time until I felt my eyelids drooping._

I gasped as I woke, trying to realize where I was. I looked around to room and pulled the layered coat towards me. I placed it on my shoulders without putting my arms through.

I got up and walked out into the front room. And a certain redhead was there. And he stared right at me.

_Why did I have to pick my most revealing nightgown?_

**A/N2: OK, I've got a few things to say.**

**The second England was England from the past. In his pirating prime. And Netherlands and him were on a last name basis, for malicious reasons.**

**And "Anoíxte ti̱n pórta!" Means "Open the Door!" in Greek.**

**That's all.**


	45. Pictures of The Past

**A/N: I MISSED AKUROKU DAY! ! ! ! ! And that's the yaoi that turned me into a yaoi lover. HOW COULD I MISS THAT DAY! ! ! !**

**Anyway, I have another Lukáš PM! I'm so happy! Well not really, but now I'm not as lonely.**

**He only said he went to Prague, Czech Republic for a vacation. And also that he's sorry for being such a dick.**

**But on the matter that he went to Prague. HE VISITED THE VITAL REIGIONS OF HIS CHARACTER! ! ! ! !**

**Well,_ I_ live in America's lung. Which I bombed. Huh, weird.**

**I'm also posting a human names section on my profile so you guys know who I'm talking about when I use human names. And when there are new names, I'll add them to my profile. If I forget one, notify me through PM.**

**That's it.**

**Oh yeah! It's the 45th chapter. I have to introduce the special perspective. I'm writing in. . . . . SHETLAND'S POV. How you like that? BTW Mann is Isle of Man.**

**And finally:**

Ryan's quote for every 15 chapters: **They say that the older sibling is always more outgoing. . . . . lies! **_**LIES!**_

I watched Spel run down the hall and looked back at Scotland. He was fuming. I got nervous as he got out of his bed, and took off the medical gown. He was wearing jeans underneath, which was weird.

When he jumped at me, I decided to run.

"GET BACK HERE, RUNT! ! !" He shouted as I skidded down a hall. I burst through the door to the steps and skipped three at a time. I looked behind me to see that Scotland was jumping levels completely.

He's surprisingly mobile for a man that's been shot in the shoulder.

I burst through more doors and caught sight of Ireland. I was going to shout to him, but I was tackled to the ground. Scotland and I slid on the linoleum and landed at Ireland's feet.

"R-Rafer! Save me!" I pleaded as I got strangled by my older brother.

"You got yourself into this. I'm not helping." He sighed and ended up pulling Scotland off of my by his shoulders. I watched Mann charge over to Scotland and start scolding him. I laughed a few times and staggered up.

"Thanks." I said breathily.

"Last time I'm doing this, kid." Ireland said. He said that every time he saved me, and yet he still does it. I sighed and rubbed my neck where the bruise would inevitably form.

"Why was he in jeans anyway?" I asked Mann as she walked back to us.

"He's getting out today. He's off to get dressed right now." Mann said and glanced over at my hair. "You want to bleach out your hair?"

"The colors end up more vibrant like that." Ireland sighed and looked at my hair. "Why are you dying it crazy colors though? Do you want attention?"

"No, I'm just bored with my appearance." I sighed and watched Scotland walked up. He had a white folder in his hand and he was reading it intently. We all walked out and got into the car.

I stared out of the window and waited patiently so I could go back into the house, condo thing.

When I got inside, I felt someone drag me inside a different room.

"Bloody hell!" I looked up at Scotland, who had just spoken. "If you get in the way again, you're head is going on my mantle piece."

"Oh, I believe you." I said back and peeled his fingers off my shirt. "I just don't care." I sighed and walked back out.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I looked up at Mann, who was rinsing the die out of my hair. She had a cookie stuck in her mouth, and was slowly chewing it.

"Why blue?" She asked through the food. "Did it just seem the best?" I nodded and stared at the ceiling. It was around 20:00, and England and the Irelands were watching the news. Wales was painting her fingernails and listening to music. "And your hair is done." Mann said and handed me a towel to dry out my hair. "You look nice." She sighed and punched my shoulder.

"Ack!" I shouted as I fell off the chair with a loud thunk. "What was that for?"

"You look better than me." She sighed and glance at Scotland's phone that was on the counter. Coincidentally, it started ringing.

"I know you know I'm wrapped around your finger. You sold your soul, beautiful and dangerous-" He picked it up and opened it before it could keep playing Kesha.

"Hello?" He asked. He fiddled with the sling as he listened to the other person speak. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by not eating?" He listened again and sighed. "OK, I'll come over tomorrow." He sighed and hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked. When he looked at me, he almost looked scared.

"Netherlands isn't eating apparently. Cyprus said she had picked up an apple this morning, but she didn't eat it." England turned around to listen to Scotland. "And when she was offered food at the wedding place, she declined. Also, when Cyprus cooked dinner, she picked at it, but she didn't eat."

"I remember that." England said from the couch. He was fully turned around now. "It was weird, because you could tell she was hungry."

"Maybe she's pregnant and she doesn't want the kid." Wales said and looked up at us all. "I've done it."

"That's because you're a whore." One of the Irelands said. "I doubt Netherlands would sleep around like that."

"You don't know. She could have done it with America. They _are_ pretty close." Whales leaned back. "I wouldn't be that surprised if she cheated on our little Scotty here. They haven't even kissed and they're getting married."

"Yes they have." I said and everybody stared at me this time. "And he was about to get some if I hadn't caught them." I smirked.

"You cockblocked him!" The other Ireland said excitedly. They were twins, so it was difficult to tell them apart. I nodded happily and watched Scotland quickly walk into his room.

In a few hours, I was laying on the couch, listening to the breathing of Mann and Wales. The house was small, with two bedrooms and a loft. The girls took the loft, the Ireland twins shared the master bedroom with England, and Scotland had the second bedroom.

And because I'm not a nation, I got the couch.

I got up and stretched my legs a bit. I walked down the hall that Scotland's and England's rooms were. I saw a faint light coming from the door. I peeked inside and saw Scotland laying down on the bed with a drawing pencil in his hand. He looked frustrated as he tossed the pencil and notebook to the ground. He got up and turned off the light before falling back into his bed. I creeped through the darkness, grabbed the notebook, and scurried out, all without drawing the attention of Scotland.

I sank back into the couch and opened the black notebook. Nothing fell onto my face, thankfully.

I looked at the hand drawn pictures on the pages. The first picture was of Netherlands in her pirating days. There was impossible detailing on the coat and hair. It was as if he'd seen it this close, ten of times, enough to memorize every detail. Only the eyes were colored in.

I flipped the page to see a picture of an older woman. She looked like a female version of Scotland. I remembered England telling me about Mama Celt a while back. This must have been a drawing of her. Yet again, the eyes were the only thing with color in the page.

I flipped past a few random sketches of people. There were a few random landscapes as well. They looked like they came out of a fantasy novel.

The next is a picture of The entire Kirkland family. England, Scotland, The Irelands with their arms looped around each other's necks, Isle of Man, Wales, Australia, Me, and finally New Zealand. She was never actually part of the Kirkland family, but she was always hanging off Australia's arm. We just accepted her as family in the end.

A few blank pages followed that, and more drafts of people and places.

Then, another detailed drawing of Netherlands. This one was one where she looked older. She looked current. I examined the curls in her hair and the eyelashes. It looked as if he took a picture.

I flipped the page and found another Netherlands. And another.

I fell upon one that was the back of a woman, a minefield of scars, each about eight inches long and an inch wide. She held her hair over her shoulder and had her head turned to look at the person looking at the picture. I knew it was Netherlands because of her right, turquoise, eye.

I leafed through again and found a picture of Netherlands with her hair in a ponytail. She was facing the right side of her paper. It was a full profile of her right side. I looked at the detailed art on her leg. Roses on thorns scrawled up her calf.

I flipped again, watching the pencil marks in the pictures get sharper and more recent.

I looked a a picture of Netherlands leaned over a bed and looking strait at me.

The last picture was one of Netherlands, again. It was of her in a wedding dress. The flowers in her hands were obviously white. The dress was beautiful. So beautiful that I couldn't describe it if I tried, but the picture wasn't finished.

I touched the line that was the edge of her hair, feeling as if I'd actually feel the soft locks.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I jumped a bit. I turned around slowly to see Scotland staring at me menacingly. He cracked his knuckles once before pouncing on me.

I managed to toss the notebook onto the table before getting attacked.

Scotland and I both flipped over the arm of the chair and landed on the ground with a thunk and a crack. I winced as pain exploded from the shoulder I landed on. I wriggled out from underneath him and ran behind the couch, which he promptly launched himself over.

I rolled away from him and cried out in pain as my shoulder was smashed again. While holding my shoulder I ran behind a chair and waited for him to lift it up and crush me with it. I heard a loud crash and peeked around it. One of the Irelands, regular Ireland most likely, had a plank of wood in his hand. Scotland was lying on the ground with blood trickling through his hair.

I exhaled heavily and walked out. The light upstairs wen on and I saw both of the girls leaning over the edge.

"You were watching the entire time?" I asked, exhausted. They happily nodded and walked downstairs. "Why didn't you help?"

"You were the one snooping around in his business." Mann sighed and examined my shoulder. I wasn't wearing a shirt, so she could easily look at it. "Your shoulder is dislocated." She said and pushed my shoulder in without warning. I yelped in pain, but I was able to move my arm, so I thanked her.

"Why'd he attack you anyway?" Ireland asked.

"This-" I leaned over to grab the sketchbook, which was subsequently grabbed by a hand that shot out of nowhere.

"It's mine." Scotland groaned from the ground and pulled the book to his chest. Everybody looked down at him. "Now if you'll excuse me." He said groggily and lifted himself off the ground with the couch. He nearly fell over as he walked down the hall and into his room.

"What?" Wales asked, still confused.

"I deducted it was some type of diary. He recorded his most memorable thoughts or moments in it." I glanced around at everyone. "And a lot were of Netherlands." The room was silent for a good 30 seconds.

"I'm going back to sleep." North Ireland sighed and walked back with his twin on his heel. The rest did so as well.

I lied back down on the couch to sleep. And stared at the ceiling.

I didn't sleep at all from the pain from my shoulder and watched the sun rise. I looked up at Wales, who was walking down the steps. She was usually the first one up.

Scotland also walked out of the hall. He looked like he was soaked through. He must have just taken a shower.

"Get up kid. You're coming with me." He said and beckoned me to him. I got off the couch and groaned in pain. "Yeah, think about how I feel." He hissed and threw me a shirt of his. I was happy that I didn't get one of the girls' shirts again, that was embarrassing.

I buttoned up the shirt and tucked it in even. Years of living in a shed on the north part of England's property haven't taught me nothing. I also grabbed a bar from the cupboard before following Scotland out.

We were in the car before he spoke.

"As you know, Netherlands isn't eating. I have a plan to get her to eat something." He said and turned down a street. I nodded so he'd continue. "If I get her some type of thing that she hasn't had in years, then she'll eat it."

"I'd give her a candy bar." I sighed and he nodded. "Or licorice."

"Yeah, she'll eat that." He muttered and stopped in front of a candy store. "Here, I'm giving you Seven Euros. Buy the most licorice you can find."

And that's what I did.

I got back in the car and looked at the dark candy. It was surprisingly expensive for candy.

He drove to the restaurant near Netherlands' house and we started walking. He grabbed the backpack in the back as well. He'd tossed it back there when we got in the car to go to Netherlands' house.

When Scotland knocked on the door lightly, Cyprus immediately opened the door. She smiled.

"Hello, my sister's husband." And she looked down at me. "And hello, some kid that I've met before but his name escapes me."

"Shetland." I sighed and walked in. I glanced at America, who was sitting on the couch. I sat in the chair and watched Scotland do the same, on the couch as well. We were watching American television.

And about five minutes later, a door opened and Netherlands walked out in a surprisingly revealing nightgown. I watched blood flood into her face and Scotland hold up the bag of candy.

We were all watching Project Runway, just so you know. We weren't actually all staring at her. She looked as if she was weighing two things in her mind. In the end, she walked over calmly and grabbed it out of his hands.

She sank into the couch next to both America and Scotland. I smiled as I imagined them fighting over her. Scotland actually looped his arm around her shoulders. I smirked as I watched her blush. America stared at Scotland with immense hatred, so much that it seemed like a hole would be burned into his head.

"Shetland, I like your hair." Netherlands sighed and leaned forward to talk to me. "It looks really good on you."

"Thanks." I said quickly.

In a few minutes, America got up and walked out, bringing Canada with him. I snickered silently as I watched him leave, knowing he'd be back in a few minutes.

And that's when it all got exciting.

Netherlands started to randomly cough, she was wheezing as well. She waved to Cyprus as she hacked.

"T-turn it to the news!" She managed to get out raspily. She crouched down on the ground and watched the channels flip by. I didn't understand all of what the reporter was saying, but I got that there was a flood north of there.

She stumbled out the room and into the bathroom to cough up the water filling her lungs. Scotland and Cyprus panicked, while I sat in the chair, calm as ever. I took her word for it when she said the floods happened often, so I knew she'd survive.

When she walked back out, she immediately went into her bedroom, most likely to get dressed. She came out and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"You don't have to do that." Scotland said and sat at the small table across from the stove.

"You two are my guests, I insist." She laughed a few times when Cyprus sat down as well.

"Make me food!" Cyprus cried and stared at Netherlands. She started to do so, and was doing well. She had brought out a pint of strawberries and what looked like ingredients for a pie crust.

And that's when she collapsed to the floor.

**A/N2: I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I just couldn't deal with Shetland's perspective anymore. I can't write as a child, I can write as a teenager, and an adult, but not a kid.**

**My two readers in Shetland, I hope you like this. I tried to make it the best possible.**

**Anyway, I hope you all like Scotland's picture diary. I decided he needed to have something girly about him, so he can draw. And he has a photographic memory, so that's how he can draw so well.**

**Also, it's a record of his life after (and a little bit before) the end of his pirating days. He has a second and a third book, by the way. Also, he only colors in the eyes, because he believes they're to pathway to the soul, and everything else is only to distract. All of the pictures are records of his dreams, and of images he wants to remember.**

**Like Netherlands.**

**A lot of Netherlands.**

**And the last picture was of her in a wedding dress, because he wanted to know what she'd look like. He got angry because he "couldn't get it right". It happens a lot to artists (words from my sister and friends, for I have no artistic talent whatsoever).**

**Well, this is it.**


	46. Why Do You Even Like Me?

**A/N: I think I'm going to cry. As in happy cry, not sad cry.**

**Lukáš is criticizing again. But in a less mean way. He says he doesn't like that Netherlands is a sue, and all the attention is on her always, but he accepts that the story is meant to revolve around her.**

**Anyway, let's get onto the story. It's in our dearest Netherlands' perspective, and it's her dream while she passed out.**

**And you'll learn why she passed out later.**

_I looked around at the black room. Everything was black, including the sky that went on forever. I looked at my surroundings, seeing that there was no walls and no anything. I looked at the ground to see that it was somewhat metallic. It wasn't the dense black all around me. I felt a presence behind me, so I turned around. I saw America, standing there. He was in his t-shirt and jeans. His shirt probably had a witty phrase on it, but it was too ripped up to see. Blood covered him, some old, some new. Most of it was his own, but a darker fresh blood was on him too. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he stared at me with the piercing eyes._

"_War."_

_I read it off his lips, because he couldn't make noise. I blinked and he was gone. Panicking, I desperately searched for him in the blackness with my eyes. I felt another presence, so I turned around quickly. I was in a completely different place. My old house. The house I was raised in._

_I looked up at my father, who was standing in front of me. He was in the average outfit he wore. Leather pants, a button up shirt, the scarf, and the coat. Blood was splattered across his face, with tear tracks through it. He was standing with his shoulders relaxed, signifying defeat. He opened his mouth to speak._

"_Find me."_

_He mouthed right before he crumpled to the floor. I stared at the knife in his back and ran out the door. I ran, and ran, and ran, until the entire world spun around me and I was in a completely different place._

_I shook as I saw my Grandfather, Germania. He stood tall and strong, so I saw my father in him. My father had his build, and Rome's looks. I looked that the blonde, with his chlorine eyes. He was taller than me by a far, because I'm just plain short. He squinted his eyes at me._

"_We're not dead."_

I gasped as I woke up and nearly launched myself off the couch. I still fell on the floor, and my head started to throb.

"Are you OK?" I heard Shetland asked. I nodded through the pain and opened my blurry eyes. I saw Cyprus right in front of my face. I shouted in surprise, and hit my head on the floor again. I groaned and sat up to look at the people in the room. I blushed a bit when everyone was staring at me, including America.

I got up and grabbed hold of the couch to steady myself.

"Scotland," I muttered and held my head. "I think you should go." I sighed, my head throbbing. I felt drained, that's for sure. It was the price to pay though. I watched my fingers shake in exhaustion, knowing how fast my metabolism is, and how quickly I would need to eat.

"Uh, alright." He sighed and said his goodbyes before leaving with Shetland.

When he left, I glanced at my friends. They were staring at me in disbelief. I coughed a few times and pushed off the couch.

"I'm going to lay down." I murmured and walked into my bedroom.

"I'll take care of the farm." I heard Cyprus call before I fell into the bed.

I stared at the ceiling, knowing I wasn't going into withdrawal. With the pills for my eyes, I didn't have any cravings for shooting up. I still liked to smoke, but the holes in my arms and legs were quickly disappearing.

I wrapped my fingers around the cross on my neck.

Hours passed, and I still laid on the bed. I watched the sun set, and heard Cyprus trying to get the animals back in the corral. I watched the sun set through the window and let my fist curl up around the cloth of the sheets. I felt helpless, and I didn't know why.

I rolled onto my side and sat up. I let the dizziness fade before I stood up. I stood there and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and stared at the familiar stranger I saw every time I looked in a mirror.

When I looked at me, I didn't see me. I saw someone who was changing. Someone who definitely _wasn't_ me.

I cupped my hands under the running water and drank for a good five minutes. I straitened back up and walked out into the kitchen. It was later than I thought, for everyone was asleep.

Except America, who was in the kitchen, hissing in pain.

I walked over to him and saw the band-aids and bandages on the fingers on both hands. I smiled and reached to grasp his hand. He froze at the contact and relaxed when he realized it was me.

"I can show you how to cook so you don't cut yourself up." I said sweetly. He turned around to look at me.

"You really scared me today." He whispered and put his forehead on mine. He took my other hand, my burnt one. "You have no idea how terrified I was." I smiled and looked down. "But I have to ask. . ." He trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked and he looked me in the eye.

"Is it me, or Scotland?" He asked.

And that's when my emotions shut off.

I dropped his hands and stepped away from him. I felt strange pain running through me, and I tried to express it through my eyes. He saw it as well as I saw the pain in his eyes. Suddenly, I felt a mix of emotions. Pain, anger, betrayal. And then they all got shut down again.

"I won't. . . I can't. . ." I didn't know what to say.

"You won't what? You won't commit to one person?" He was getting angry. "Is that why you deny any romance with me? Any connection to me at all!"  
>I merely stood there and shook my head.<br>"You can't commit because you're afraid." He hissed and walked up to me angrily. "You're afraid of getting bored with me, you _fucking slut._"  
>He just crossed the line.<p>

My shoulders dropped and my eyes squinted. I stared at him menacingly and turned around to leave. I was really hurt, and I wouldn't stand there and be insulted without fighting back.

I didn't want to hurt him, so I opened the door to walk out and slammed it behind me.

And sure enough, he was right on my tail.

"What? No witty comeback? Nothing about my culture or my history?" He asked, instigating fire. "What happened to being the worlds best strategist? That's what made you a world power right?" He'd stopped walking, so he was half shouting this at me as I walked away from him. "And that's the _only _thing that ever made you powerful."

I stopped in my tracks and spun on my heel. I walked over to him with the most anger I could muster.

"Why do you even like me?" I asked. I really needed to know.

"I love you for your body. Is _that_ what you wanted to hear?" He shouted. "You think you're the only one that's ever been hurt!" I felt my wall of non-emotion being broken down. "Well, little miss know-it-all, that isn't the case. There's a reason why your entire family left you, and it's because of this act."

I swallowed hard and felt my fists ball up of their own accord. It was if I wasn't controlling my own body as I reached up to hit him hard in the face. Before I could feel his nose break, he grabbed my arm and twisted it. I fell onto the ground and stared up at the sky through tear filled eyes.

I listened to him walk away and let the tears pour onto the sand. I fumbled through my belt and grabbed hold of the metal as I sat up. I looked down at it and switched the safety trigger into the off position.

I pressed the tip into the space behind my ear and pulled the trigger.

And in the moment before it went black, the reasons for living flashed through my head.

_Cyprus. Tara. England. Cameroon and Denmark. Scotland. America_

It was quick, and painless like just about every other time, but this time, I was standing in a completely white room.

"Where am I?" I asked. I'd never gone anywhere after I killed myself, so I started to panic.

"No need to worry. You're not dead." I heard from all around me. "But I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"You really wanted to die this time, didn't you?" The voice asked. I nodded hesitantly. "Well, I'll give you a choice. You can either die, and end all the suffering of the mortal world. You can then come stay in limbo forever with all of the dead nations." I exhaled and thought about my father. "Or, you can stay on earth with the people that torture you so."

"And die once I fall in love?" I asked and I heard the voice sigh in frustration.

"Well, that's complicated." It sighed. "That was only a threat, we'd never thought you'd believe it." It paused. "But back to the point, you have a choice this time."

For some reason, I turned around. I saw a white table with two small white buttons on it.

"The left button is so you can go back to earth." I exhaled slowly as the voice spoke. "And you know what the second one is for."

My hand immediately flew to the button on the right and my finger nearly pressed down.

But suddenly, the same image of America popped into my mind. My hand wandered away and finally landed on the small white circle.

"This is the last time I'm giving you this-" I cut him off by pressing down.

I gasped as my eyes flew open. And the first thing I saw were America's eyes. He was shaking in fear. I looked passed him and saw Cyprus, who also was scared for her life.

I let my head hit the sand and heard Cyprus shout my name in joy.

"Y-you're alive!" She said quickly and kneeled down next to me. "You've been dead for almost five minutes now."

"I'm alive." I whispered and stared at the sky. They both helped me up, and practically carried me back to my house. America carried me into my bedroom and sat me down on the bed. He smiled and nearly left. "America-" I said so quietly, it was just above a whisper, and he turned around. "Alfred. Please don't leave." He smiled sweetly.

"Sure." He said and leaned on the door. His face softened when I'd used his real name. He waited for me to change into my sleeping clothes and sat down on the bed with me. "I'm sorry." He whispered and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I shouldn't have said all of that." I nodded into his chest and let him lay down behind me and rest his hand over my stomach.

I resisted the urge to smack his hand away and rested my head on the pillow, listening to America's slow breathing.

A few hours passed, and I was still awake. I was tired out of my mind, but I just couldn't get to sleep. I finally found comfort in the embrace when I heard a soft knock on the door. Not the bedroom door, but the front door.

I quickly and quietly slipped out of bed and to the door. When I opened it, I was granted with a terrifying sight.

Prussia was standing in front of the door, blood pouring down the right side of his face. Tears were streaming from his eyes as well. There was a gun in his hand, and I could tell it had been fired from the smell of gunpowder.

"I-I killed him." He whispered in shock.

I blinked in surprise and nodded. I pulled him inside, and watched Cyprus react to the blood. She was awake apparently, and she ran into the bathroom to throw up.

I let Prussia sit on the counter and grabbed the first-aid kit from a cupboard. I set to work on cleaning up his face, after I peeled his fingers off his gun.

"Vögelchen, I need to know what's wrong. What did you do?" I called him his old nickname in his native language. He was breathing shallowly. "No one is going to tell anyone." I assured him and wiped the blood away from his eye. I realized his eyelashes were white, just like the rest of his hair.

"I was out at the local bar, playing a drinking game with Russia. I won, just so you know how Awesome I am. West said he was going home early, so I thought that I could beat him there." He started and I washed my hands so I could pull my hair into a bun. "So, I cut down an alleyway, and being the Awesome me, I didn't think about the random things happening to countries. I was walking and all the lights just went out, so I started to freak out." He rolled his shoulders back and swallowed hard. "So I started walking faster. Th-then, I heard someone behind me, walking at a faster pace. Then I started running."

"Because you were afraid." I sighed and looked at the cut. It was horizontal over his right eye, and reached to about his cheekbone. I started to clean it out.

"Ja." He said, ashamed. "Then the footsteps behind me started running too." He shuddered. "When I finally reached the end of the alley, I didn't see the street. It was a dead end." I nodded, knowing how he felt. "So, I took out my gun. I saw the glint of a knife in the dark, so I panicked when I was tackled. That's how I got this." He waved up at his eye. "And I finally got a clear shot at him, because I saw the whites of his eyes."

"And when you shot, you stood up and the lights went on." I sighed. He nodded.

"W-when the lights went on, I saw him lying on the ground with a bullet hole in between his eyes." Prussia said and trembled. I had already finished placing the bandages on the right side of his face, covering his eye, so I held his hands. Cyprus was leaning on the bathroom doorframe, listening. "And then I ran here."

"Königreich Preußen. I need to know who _he_ is." I said, saying something I knew would lift his spirits. He looked up at me with one wide eye.

"Finland."

I blinked, trying not to freak out. I wasn't really devastated, but it was strange.

"Prussia, do you want anything to eat?" Canada asked as he walked into the kitchen. Prussia silently nodded.

"How am I supposed to hide this from everyone?" He asked me, looking terrified. "I mean, I was out, and he was killed. People are going to ask questions and-" I grabbed hold of his face with both of my hands and stared at him.

"You never load your gun without gloves on." I said and stared at his eyes. He squirmed a bit under my gaze. "There will be no fingerprints on the shell casing. You can not be traced to his death, because you won the drinking game against Russia, and were too drunk to find your way home, so you wandered around until Canada found you sleeping in a gutter. He brought you to my house, where you attacked me as soon as you woke up. I accidentally kicked you in the face, not remembering that I had my knife boots on. I patched up your face and you spent the rest of the night here." He nodded a few times. "That is the story you will tell everyone. And if someone doesn't believe you, tell them to call me. And if they don't believe me, tell them to talk to Canada, and if they don't believe him, tell them to call America." He nodded again and thought for a moment.

"Knife boots?" He asked. I walked to the closet on the other side of the kitchen. I opened it and pulled out a pair of boots. I pressed a button on the back of the heel and small blade flipped out of the toe.

I grabbed one of the medical sponges off the counter and wiped the blood from Prussia's forehead on the knife.

"This is so it will test positive for your blood." I told him and tossed the bloody cloth in the trash and made a mental note to throw it in the dumpster behind the restaurant that day. I watched Canada start pouring pancake mix into the pan.

How does he know how to make pancakes from scratch without a recipe?

Oh yeah. Because he's Canadian.

Scratch that, he's Canada _itself._

I yawned and walked back into my room, so I could sleep, but I ended up seeing America sitting against the headboard.

"Who is this from?" He asked and held up the golden cross. I snatched it away from him. "You're religious?" He asked.

"No, Romano gave it to me before I went pirate." I sighed and strung it around my neck. I also grabbed the lizard necklace out of courtesy. "Will you get out of my bed?"

"No." He said happily. "It's six in the morning." I was about to ask him what other six there was, but I remembered he's American. "It's time for you to put out the animals."

I hung my head, knowing he was right.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I fell back, into the couch and rubbed my tired eyes. I was so exhausted, I felt like falling asleep on America's lap, who was siting next to me, but I didn't. Cyprus was already having enough of a fuss about America saying that "We've slept in the same bed before, so what?"

I sighed and tied back my damp hair, which had dried out since my shower I'd taken after I'd sold the eggs at the restaurant, and taken care of the farm.

I closed my eyes and listened to Cyprus, Prussia, and Canada gossip about however many boyfriends Cyprus has had. She dumped Romania that morning by text, might I add.

"Are you OK?" America asked and I opened one eye to look at him. He actually looked concerned for me. "I mean, you look kinda sick." I nodded at him.

"Yeah, I really don't feel that well." I sighed, and a few minutes later, I ran into the bathroom to throw up the contents of my stomach. All I'd eaten that day was about half a pancake, and a few strawberries. I'd passed it off as "not hungry" but Cyprus eyed my warily.

I sunk against the wall, panting, and caught Cyprus' eye in the mirror. I stood up, flushed the toilet from the vomit, and spat the rest of the stomach acid into the sink.

"That's disgusting." I muttered as I flushed my mouth out with water. I looked back up at her, and she was opening her makeup bag. "Why do you always wear makeup?" I asked and she shrugged. "Well, I dare you to go without it for a day. See how many compliments you get then."

"Only if you put it on and see how many compliments_ you _get." She said and held the bag out to me. I pursed my lips and shook her hand to signify a deal.

And then I spent the next half hour trying to remember how to deal with the colors of my eyes.

When I walked out, I saw that Canada and Prussia had already left for the meeting building.

"I didn't know you could put on makeup." America said, surprised.

"I know how, I just choose not to." I sighed. "Like you and reading the atmosphere."

"Oh shut up." He hissed. All three of us made our way to out and to a cab America had called earlier. He knew Dutch, fluently, which was a shock. He even spoke with an accent.

We were driven to the train station, where Cyprus was confused out of her mind. She didn't know Dutch, or German, which were both being spoken. I translated for her on the train, until we had to get off about 30 minutes later. We got onto a bus and rode to the center of Amsterdam, where it only took us a few minutes to walk into the building.

"YOU THREE!" Germany yelled at us as we walked in. I flinched, as I thought he would throw something at me, for some reason. Please don't ask. "We've been waiting for you! Sit down!"

I followed his instructions as I took a seat next to Scotland. America sat on the other side of me.

I shuddered at the thought of their fight and looked up at Germany. He cleared his throat and backed out of the way to show a man with glasses.

"My name is Berwald Oxenstierna, and I am the representative of the Kingdom of Sweden."

Then the peace shattered, and my memories came back to me in a flood.

The times I'd seen him in the meeting building, the time I'd seen him in the coffee shop with Denmark, the time he'd almost broken my nose at Norway's house.

And most importantly:

The memory of his face as he left my room when I was staying in the hotel in London.

The words: Y_ou are the first. The first and the last._

"VUILE KLOOTZAK! ! !" I screamed above everyone else and pulled my gun realizing what he meant when he said those words.

_I am the first to be attacked, and the last to die._

**A/N2: Yay! Another 24 hour chapter! For all those that can't figure that out, it's a chapter that was written in less than 24 hours.**

**First, who recognizes the format of the dream at the beginning? That's right, America had nearly the exact same dream, just with different people, setting, and effects. But still the same dialogue.**

**Second, anybody notice that when Netherlands asked "Why do you you even like me?" America replied with the word love?**

**Third, Lukáš, don't yell at me for capitalizing Awesome. It's just when Prussia says Awesome, it's so Awesome, Awesome need to be capitalized because of it's Awesome Awesomeness.**

**Um, I told you at the beginning that you'd learn about why she passed out, right? She passed out because her body wasn't used to such little to go off of.**

**Also, if anyone is still wondering what Bourgondie looks like, he looks vaguely like Dante Vale from Huntik. Vaguely. That's just the closest thing to him that Princess of preposterous had found.**

**And we should get on with the translations, shouldn't we?**

**Vögelchen,:: Birdie, ::German**

**Königreich Preußen.:: Kingdom of Prussia ::German**

**VUILE KLOOTZAK! ! !:: According to my two Dutch speaking sources, this can either mean "filthy bastard" or "son of a b*tch".**

**That is all.**


	47. Vox Populi

**A/N: No, no more 24 hour chapters. They are for when I luck out and get just about every second of the day on the computer and I'm not distracted at all.**

**Well, wasn't last chapter a good cliffhanger? I'm even wondering what happened after that.**

**I guess we'll learn what happens.**

**Also, we have our first mid-chapter perspective change, just so you know. I had to change perspectives in the middle, because I wanted to write as America, but I'd already written Netherlands' part and I didn't want to scrap it. And then I wanted to write in Netherlands POV again, so it changes again.**

**I'm sorry!**

**Next, there is a small amount of religious things near the end, Romano being Roman Catholic, Cyprus being Muslim, America being Christian Protestant, and Netherlands being Agnostic.**

**And people that hate different religions, just skip that part of the chapter.**

**Lastly, America starts getting his memories from his night with Netherlands, so this chapter would be rated somewhere in between Teen and Mature. Closer to Teen.**

The room quieted down by a minuscule percentage after my scream. Nearly everyone was trying to get up there, to hurt him. Both Scotland and America had to hold me back. I writhed under their grip on my arms and eventually leaned over to hiss in America's ear.

"He's the one that hurt me. The one that tried killing me in London." I whispered and his face dropped.

He let go of me, I got loose of Scotland, and we both ran up like the rest of the nations were trying to do.

And a gunshot fired.

I looked over at Romano, who was standing on the table. He had a gun pointed at the ceiling, and he'd just fired it.

"Everybody sit down!" He shouted and we did so. I drummed my fingers on the table and waited for my chance to shoot the bastard. "He had something to say, let him say it before you kill him." Romano sat back down and looked up at Sweden.

"As you all know, I indeed have been the one screwing with you all. I did it so I could profit from the sidelines. I targeted people who were just in a situation where someone might attack them, so I wouldn't be suspected. Once you would get hurt, you'd suspect that it was your enemy and attack them. Since it obviously wasn't them, they'd wonder what was happening and think the other instigated the fight. And the one that attacked would think the one they were attacking started it. There would be no resolution because a third party played the role." He exhaled heavily.

"And what about me?" I stood up and shouted. "I was apparently the first!" I watched him run his hand through his hair.

"I'll also admit that I did some of it for revenge." He sighed. "I'm coming clean about this because my w-" He stopped himself. "A dear friend of mine has been murdered." _Finland._

We all stared at each other for a while.

And then more memories came back to me in a flood. Some memories I'd lost because of Ghosts', and others concerning Sweden.

I remembered helping Denmark try to recapture Sweden and Finland once they broke free of his empire. In fact, I remembered _everything_ about Denmark.

How we were in a romantic relationship at one point. All of the times he, Cameroon and I just sat in a park somewhere and rated women's butts on a scale of one to ten, or something of the like.

I also remembered Japan. _Everything_ about Japan.

When I was the only person he'd trade with, and when he and I played football together.

Every single one of my memories came rushing back to me at the same time, giving me a massive headache.

People were talking loudly, for the discussion was long gone. Ten minutes passed after they announced Finland's death.

I rubbed my eyes and silently snuck out of the room made my way to the bathrooms and leaned on a wall in there. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, ignoring the "no smoking" sign.

A few minutes passed and no one came in, until Mauritius did.

"You can't smoke in here." She sighed sarcastically and pulled out her own. I stood on the counter and opened the window to let the smoke out. "So. . . you broke up with your boyfriend?" I nodded. I'd called him on the plane over to Amsterdam. "Now you only have _two_ men pining over you."

"Don't remind me." I muttered and sank to the floor. "Mauritius?"

"Hm?"

"The other day America asked me to choose." I sighed and rubbed my neck. "I couldn't. I couldn't choose between Scotland and him."

"You're going to have to eventually." She sighed and tapped her toe on the ground. "But with us, eventually could be when we die. We've got forever, don't we?"

"I guess." I whispered and stood up. A secretary opened the door and Mauritius threw her cigarette through the window, while I just swallowed it, like usual.

And in about thirty seconds, I had to run into a stall to hack it up again, with my stomach acid and a doughnut I tried eating on the train. I shook as I stood back up and walked to the sink to wash out my mouth.

"Here." The secretary handed me a small bottle of mouthwash. I used the entire thing and threw the bottle in the trash. She left, leaving me and Mauritius again.

I stared at my white knuckles, that were shaking as they held on tightly to the counter. I washed my hands and slowly walked from the room. And into the hallway.

**ЖЖЖAMERICA'S POVЖЖЖ**

I sighed and rubbed my neck. I'd just watched Netherlands walk out, and I considered following her, but Germany was paying attention to me while he was talking. I started to doodle on my notepad and I completely zoned out.

And that's when I started to remember.

I first got the memory of myself rolling over Netherlands while kissing her so I was above her on my hands and knees.

I shook my head and blinked a lot to get that out of my head, for it only to be replaced with me kissing down Netherlands neck and onto her collarbone.

Many more of those thoughts filled my mind, including one of Netherlands clawing into my back while I. . . yeah. . .

_Wait. I was on top! _I thought.

A grin spread across my mouth and I sat back in my chair, waiting for either Netherlands to come in, or Germany to finish up the meeting.

Guess which came first.

Actually, Germany finished before anyone started before anyone started bickering, or anyone got _too_ bored.

I picked up my things and looked down at Netherlands' things. She'd taken the backpack that Scotland left at the house, and it was laying next to her chair.

"You left this at Netherlands house." I said and held the bag out for him to grab it. I grinned internally as he searched inside it and his face slowly got more terrified.

"Was there a black notebook in here?" He asked frantically.

"No, why?" I asked innocently.

"Uh, no reason." He said and slung the backpack over his shoulder. "I'll see you." He muttered and walked away. I blinked a few times and watched Netherlands walk back in. She gave a happy face and laughed with Slovakia, but I saw through the mask.

_She was afraid._

I don't know of what, but she was afraid for her life.

I quickly walked over to her.

"Hey Netherlands, could I talk to you?" I asked as I grabbed her shoulder lightly. She nodded and said goodbye to Slovakia so I could bring her out of the room to talk. As soon as we left the room, she looked angry. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said innocently.

"That's the biggest lie ever." I sighed and watched her raise her eyebrows in frustration. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I said nothing." She growled, her mood changing immediately. I blinked a few times in surprise and watched her strut off. I sighed and decided she didn't want me around. I walked out of the meeting building and looked around.

I thought that I should see the sights in Amsterdam, for it was a fashion city after all.

I walked through the streets and visited a few shops. I picked up some food and headed home. I could fluently read the Dutch everywhere, and didn't once have to look at the English signs next to them.

I found my way back to Netherlands' house when the sun was just about to set. When walked in the door, I found a certain Nordic, and a certain African practically molesting Netherlands.

**ЖЖЖNETHERLANDS' POVЖЖЖ**

I kept looking up at the door, hoping for America to come back. I'd invited Denmark and Cameroon over, and they were staring at me while I made dinner. It was leek and potato soup with bacon, for Denmark.

"So you randomly gained every single memory about him when Sweden introduced himself? And the same with Japan? And Denmark?" Cameroon asked and I nodded quickly. "That's incredible." He mumbled.

I ladled out the soup into three bowls. Canada was out, and Cyprus was taking a shower.

I sat down and started to eat.

"Elbows." Cameroon murmured.

"Camy, I really don't care about manners. And it's not like you care." I sighed and felt Denmark's hand brush on my hip under the table. I jumped out of shock and the shivers it sent up my spine. "Please don't do that, I'm ticklish." I said and looked up at the two grinning at each other. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

And that's when I understood.

I jumped up and made it about half way to the door before I was tackled to the ground.

They decided to tickle me until my lungs and my face hurt and I coughed a few times lightly. I heard the door open and didn't bother to look who it was.

"The hell?" I heard and started coughing more painfully. I felt something in my lungs almost click, and a huge cloud of smoke was blown into Cameroon's and Denmark's faces. They started coughing as well.

"Uh, hi America." I said through the coughing. I walked to the back door and coughed out there, so I wouldn't get any more smoke in the house.

"You cough up smoke?" I heard Prussia ask as he approached me with Canada.

"Y-yeah." I wiped my mouth and walked inside. "It happens sometimes, and when it does, I can do this at will for the next few hours." I paused and exhaled heavily out the window, watching the gray air disappear.

A few hours later, everybody had gone home, or gone to sleep. I leaned on the counter and rubbed my neck, not feeling well.

"Well, this would be the time to go for a swim." I sighed and picked up a towel from the bathroom. I made my way to the ocean and stripped down. I stepped in and felt the rush of water against my skin. It was near freezing, but it didn't matter. When the water covered up my chest, I started to swim. Before long, I watched dark figures appear below me.

Those were the sirens that were at my bidding when I was a Pirate. I made out their faces and saw them smirking at me. I frowned at them and felt a hand on my ankle. I turned around to see my most familiar Siren, Mana.

"Hello, My Liege." She sighed, joking. I raised my eyebrows. "Fine, what do I call you?"

"Spel." I said quickly. "Why are you guys even here?" I asked and watched her get impatient. "I mean, I miss the day where I had control over you guys."

"You don't stop whining." She said and pulled me closer to her. "Also, you're boyfriend's over there." She whispered. And glanced at the shore. I did so as well and saw America drawing in the sand. He didn't notice me at all, because my things were on the other side of a rock.

I grew flaming red in embarrassment and rage. I quickly and silently creeped up the beach and wrapped myself in the towel before straitening up and catching his attention. He half-shouted when he saw me and was knocked onto the sand.

"N-Netherlands? What are you doing up?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked fiercely.

"It's 5:30 in the morning." He sighed and stood up. "Why were you swimming naked in the ocean?"

"I was meaning to ever since I got back."

"The temperatures are freezing." He retaliated.

"So?"

"You'll could catch a cold." He sighed and grabbed my arm, as well as my clothing. "Go take a hot shower and change into some clean clothes, those are covered in salt." He waved at the clothing in his hand.

"Fine," I said and walked to the bathroom door. "I'll do whatever you say, _Mom_." I said and chuckled.

I took a quick shower to get the salt out and dressed in board shorts and a t-shirt before I walked out.

I sunk into the couch and laid down because of how tired I was.

"Neddie! Play with me!" I opened one eye to look up at Denmark. He was extremely clingy once I'd told him I remembered him.

If I was drinking something, I probably would have spit it out. He was wearing an anime sailor uniform.

For women.

I fell off the couch in shock and didn't get up.

"If. I. Knew. This. Was. Going. To. Happen. I. Would. Never. Have. Told. You." I said, hitting my head on the floor in between each word.

"Don't worry! I'm wearing boxers underneath. Look!" He said quickly an helped me up. He also flipped up his skirt. I examined the hot pink boxers and looked at the lighter pink rabbits.

"They're. . . Holland Lops." I muttered and he dropped the skirt. "Why Holland Lops?" I asked and he laughed loudly.

"Because they're my favorite silly." He said and skipped around the room.

"Denmark, I need to work." I sighed and tried to get past him. "Mathias. . . move." I growled and he suddenly looked mock-scared. He nodded and let me out the door, but only to follow right after me like Gunner.

In a few hours, I was done, collecting the eggs and milk, and mucking out the stalls.

I sunk back into the couch, trying to think of the last time that I'd slept.

I hadn't slept last night, or the night before, and I couldn't remember past that. I also tried to think of the last time I'd eaten. I'd had a few spoonfuls of soup, a doughnut, and half a pancake in the last few days.

I swallowed some of the coffee I had in a mug and felt my eyes lazily drift shut. I slumped against the wall and watched my hands shaking as they gripped the coffee cup. My knuckles were white again, because of my lack of energy.

I watched America walk into the kitchen to place his plate in the sink. And when he walked back to the couch, he collapsed.

I ran over to him and saw that he was choking. Drowning more like.

I blinked, wondering what to do, before he died.

Only one thought came into my mind, when I had to deal with the same situation with Indonesia. I lugged him onto my back and dropped him on his back in the bathroom. My hand quickly found his diaphragm and pressed down. Hard. The blood flooded into his throat and I bent down to kiss him to get it out. The rich taste of blood flooded my mouth. America's blood tasted different than my own, more metallic in a way.

A few minutes of repeating this process, I spit out the last mouthful of blood into the sink.

"Well, that was a bit unorthodox." I heard Cyprus say from the door.

"Oh shut it. It worked and that's all that mattered." I said through the blood coating the inside of my mouth and down some of my throat. I spat out more and watched America stumble up and hold his head before spitting into the sink as well. "You better thank me." I jabbed a finger into America's chest.

"For what? Making out with me to save my life? I could have sworn you slipped in a little tongue in there on the last two." He sighed and stumbled out of the room and I felt heat spread across my face.

It's true I'd done that, but only once I was sure he was alive.

I washed out my mouth and walked out into the front room. I looked at the television with an American reporter on it.

I listened for a long time, and deduced that the Twin Cities in Minnesota had just been bombed.

"So, you're right lung is Colorado and your left is Minnesota?" I heard Canada ask. America nodded slowly. "What's your pe-"

"Florida."

I collapsed in laughter and had to pull myself back up on the counter. The rest of the Nations in the room were smirking.

"What?" America asked angrily. I trembled a bit as I walked into the bedroom. I took another shower after I cleaned the blood off the floor.

I looked at my clothing in the drawers. I blinked again and rubbed my eyes. I dug in the back of the wardrobe and pulled out a black skirt. It was knee length on me, but it would be shorter than that on a normal person. I also pulled out a button up shirt and did it up.

I slipped on a pair of flats and started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard America ask.

"Oh, I was going to visit Romano." I said lightly.

"But, he goes to church every Sunday." Canada said in his usually soft voice. "Are you going with him?"

"Yeah, in fact I am." I muttered and fixed my necklace, which was the one that Romano gave me. I read the Latin inscription in the gold. It had two different engravings on it, one horizontally, the other vertically. The vertical one was Amor immortales, and the horizontal one was Vox Populi.

"I need to go." I sighed and turned around and crashed into Cyprus, who I barely recognized. "What?"

"Oh shut it." She said. I looked at her appearance, all laden with cloth. She had a headdress and everything. "I'm going to the Mosque." She muttered. "Do you need a ride to Romano's?"

"Yes please." I said and practically skipped to the car that Cyprus decided to rent. I got in and she silently drove to Romano's hotel.

I got out and started to walk up the stairs to get to the third floor, where his room was.

When I knocked on the door, it immediately opened so I could see Romano having trouble with his tie.

"Oh, ciao Paesi Bassi." He said quickly. "I'm sorry, I need to leave soon."

"I know. Can I come with you?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'd be overjoyed."

**A/N2: Yes, she has Sirens. They're part of her Mythology, so suck it up. Cyprus has the Greek Gods, Scotland has Nessie, so Netherlands get Sirens, the Kraken, and the Flying Dutchman.**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Amor immortales,:: Immortal love, ::Latin**

**Vox Populi.:: The voice of the People. :: Latin**

**Oh, ciao Paesi Bassi.:: Oh, hello Netherlands. ::Italian**


	48. You Are Merely Inadequate

**A/N: Yo. What's up?**

**Well, there isn't much to say this chapter.**

**I guess it's in Scotland's POV, just so you know. And, he's Catholic because the rest of the United Kingdom is Protestant (all of the Kirklands really). Also, Mary Queen of Scots was Catholic, and Scottish. I just wanted to give you fair warning.**

**And if I make any mistakes on religion, please correct me. I'm not very religious at all, so I don't know much about it.**

I walked down the street, for no reason. I'd needed to get out of the house. Two more sets of twins, under the Kirkland name had practically migrated to the condo. Jersey and Guernsey. They were almost as obnoxious as the Irelands. Now there's nine people in the house, and I had to share my absolutely tiny room with England. There was four people in the master bedroom, the twins, and Isle of Man and Wales in the top level.

I looked up at the sky and lit a cigarette thinking of how torturous the rest of the week would be.

I looked back down and caught sight of Netherlands and Romano sitting at a table in the cafe.

"Oh! Speak of the devil. We were just discussing how many Kirklands there are." Netherlands sighed happily.

"Ah," I said shortly. "Including New Zealand, 11." I sighed and she motioned for me to sit down. "So, why are you dressed so well?"

"I just went to church with Romano." She sighed. "Also, what religion are you?"

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"I'd like to know what religion I'm getting married under." She said. I also felt Romano staring at me. I wondered why we weren't getting married under her religion, but I also quickly remembered that she didn't have one.

"I'm Catholic. You'd call him Father." I muttered and sat back in my chair. "Anyway, my house is more crowded than ever."

"I could imagine." Romano sighed. "I have Veneziano, Seborga, Vatican City, San Marino and Sicily. And me. That's it." He sipped his coffee. We were all silent for a moment, until a phone went off.

"I met him out for dinner on a Friday night, he really got me working up an appetite. He had tattoos up and down his arms, there's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm." Netherlands searched for her phone. "He's a one stop shot, makes the panties drop-" She opened it.

"Yes Cyprus?" She asked. I burst out laughing at the ringtone and quickly quieted myself. "M-kay." She said and kicked off her shoes. "And I need to come, why?" Her face dropped quickly. "What do you mean by 'too much blood'?" She asked and shot up. "I'll be there right away." She said and slipped on her shoes, stuffing her phone in her bra. "Sorry guys, I have to go."

"Addio coniglio, essere al sicuro." Romano sighed and waved to his Aunt, who was nearly running away. His gaze turned to me. Out of nowhere, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought his face close to mine. "If you dare hurt her, I'll murder you. I swear I will." I blinked a few times.

"I believe you." I sighed and tried to pull his fingers off my collar. "Let go." I ordered stubbornly."

"I'll destroy you." He hissed. "You could never have imagined the pain you'll feel when I'm done."

"I highly doubt-" I started, and he cut me off.

"Have you ever had one needle at a time pushed into your nerves, and having every bone in your body broken slowly? Then someone ripping off every appendage, one at a time, but not letting you die, only letting you sit there, in agony. Letting you sit there until you beg them to let you die, only for them to leave you, letting you starve to death." He growled. I raised my eyebrows and he let go of my shirt. "Now. Hurt her once, and you'll know what happens."

"You're almost _too _protective." I sighed. "I need to ask you something."

"She's not eating because she thinks she's having a baby." He said and fiddled with the collar of his green shirt. "There, happy?"

I couldn't move out of shock.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"A baby." He said shortly and got up. "I'm leaving." He said angrily and walked off.

I sat and blinked for the longest time and decided to go home as well. I stood up wobbly and started walking home.

I exchanged glances with a few other nations, none of them cared, just like always. I arrived at my house, and went strait to my not so private bedroom. I flopped onto the bed and buried my face in the pillows before falling asleep.

_"Get out." My mother said. She glared down at me, unloving and cruel. "I hate you." I stood there, as a teenager, wishing I'd heard another word but hate. One that started with "L". I shook my head slowly and watched her harlequin green eyes drift to the dagger on her bedside. She shook her head with discretion and looked back up. "Just leave."  
>"Why is he your favorite?" I asked angrily and she shuddered. She knew who I was talking about, England. "Why do you hate me so?"<br>"It's simple." She sighed and picked up a piece of the steak I'd brought her. "You are merely inadequate, he is all I ever wanted." She sighed and chuckled. "There's no other way around it."  
>"He's tried to kill me in my sleep eight times in the last month." I said, hoping she'd see my side. She turned her head up to the ceiling and laughed evilly.<br>"More power to him." She hissed and waved me off. My eyes widened slowly and my shoulders dropped. I hung my head and slowly walked out._

My eyes flicked open and I stared at the bookshelf. My third notebook didn't sit there, which bothered me. I drummed my fingers on the bed, because I needed to draw. I had to, but there was nowhere to do it.

I rolled over, the gunshot mostly healed. I looked over at the bed on the other side of the room. England's bed.

I hated him. Always have, and probably always will.

It wasn't only about our mother, it was always about everything. He was the one to represent my country, he was the one to speak as me, he was the one to make all the decisions for me. He was the youngest of the primary countries in the British Isles, and he'd always been the best, the best at everything.

My eyes flew to the door when I heard a sound come from it. One of the Bailiwicks walked in, carrying a notebook. I couldn't discern if it was Jersey or Guernsey, because they both had the same black hair, the same harlequin green eyes as Mama Celt, and the same inability to use a comb.

They ended up looking like Harry Potter.

"What do you want?" I asked menacingly.

"Canada just came by, he said this fell out of your bag when you were there." He held out the book. I swiped it from his hands and quickly flipped through it. Every picture was there. I sighed and relaxed.

"Thank you, whichever one you are." I muttered.

"Jersey." He sighed and walked out. I rolled over and grabbed a pencil from the drawer. I flipped it open and past Netherlands in the dress and onto a blank page. I also grabbed my phone and started playing music randomly.

The first one that popped up was Scotty Doesn't Know. Bad luck I suppose.

In only a few minutes, I was done with most of the picture. I only had to darken in the lines, and erase other pencil marks.

"Scotland, I need to talk to you." I heard from the door. I jumped and slammed my notebook closed. I looked up to see Australia standing there.

"Uh, sure." I sighed and watched him sit down on England's bed.

"Do you really want her?" He asked seriously. He wasn't kidding this time. "I mean, you're the type of guy that wants something until he has it."

"I've been in love with her for longer than you've been alive." I said. He nodded.

"That's kinda creepy. She's only turning 16 in a few months. And you're..." He trailed off, practically telling my to finish the sentence.

"Ten years older." I mumbled. He smirked. "Shut up."

"I won't. You need to realize this isn't right for you." He sighed. "I'm just worried for you."

"That's a first." I said and rolled over. I rubbed my neck and stared at the ceiling. I glanced over at him. He was staring at the necklace on the bedpost. "That's from her dad."

"What?" Australia asked, confused.

"Celt and Burgundy were good friends. When Celt sent me out to go hunting in the new forests, to see if I'd make it back, I was attacked. Burgundy magically appeared and saved me. He told me to keep myself safe an gave me that." I said and he grabbed it. He examined the leather cord and the stone Celtic Knot that was intertwined in it.

"Well, you should wear it more often. Your wife will ask where you got it, and you can tell her that you knew your father. Maybe she'll even remember him telling her about you." He said and traced the markings on his right wrist. It was an Aborigine tribal design that he'd had since he'd popped into existence.

"I doubt it." I said discontentedly. "That was before she was born."

"It's worth a try." He said and pulled me, against my will. I blinked a few times from my lightheaded feeling.

"I'm just going back to sleep." I mumbled and flopped back down. I felt his fingers loop around my neck but didn't care. He strung the cord around my thin neck and patted the back of my head.

"I'll leave you to think." He sighed and I heard his footsteps go down the hall.

I twisted my fingers through the leather cord and decided to wear it again before I fell asleep.

_It was gray. The room was gray. They sky was gray, the nonexistent space around me was gray, and the floor was gray. I turned around to see Netherlands, with her hair in a loose bun, covered in blood. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was wearing a thin shirt that was badly stitched together, ill-fitting, and looked like it was made out of several layers of white bed sheets. Her father's scarf was looped around her neck and his coat was draped over her shoulders. The pants she was wearing were made out of what looked like burlap and were held up by a long, stiff piece of leather that was threaded around her waist. They looked like cargo pants even. She wasn't wearing shoes and her feet were bruised and scratched, as well as her hands. There were bags under her eyes that were larger than I'd ever seen. Overall, she looked quite worse for wear. She opened her mouth to speak._

"_War."_

_There was no sound to match her mouth. I ran to her and threw my arms around her, only for her not to be there._

_I looked up to see that I was in the familiar castle I spent quite a few years of my life in. It was the ballroom. I turned around quickly to find a different woman staring up at me. The bright green eyes, the red hair. It was my mother. Dirt was smeared down her cheeks and a long bloody cut ran across the bridge of her nose. She was in her average war dress, thick pants and a large coat with her sword in her hand. Her hair was cut jaggedly and short, falling at her shoulders. There was a think, dark scar running horizontally across her jugular. Where she was cut and from where she bled out. I watched her move her mouth._

"_Find me."_

_Yet again, no sound. I took her hand in mine and rested my forehead on hers before I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I wasn't in somewhere as familiar and she wasn't staring at me._

_I stood on a small rock ledge, looking over to a gorge. I glanced down and right back up, to see the Grandfather of the Nordics. Scandinavia. I stared back at him as he stared at me. He was in the furs he always wore. He inhaled deeply before he spoke with no sound._

"_We're not dead."_

I rolled out of bed and fell on my shoulder heavily, hearing the loud pop of my elbow. I groaned in pain and slipped it back into it's socket. I sat up and moved my arm, which fell out of it's sling. I felt a twinge of pain, but that's all. I pushed myself up and wobbled out of the room. I looked out the window, and saw that it was morning.

"What's happening?" I asked groggily as I walked into the kitchen and saw my groomsmen sitting at the table. I wasn't really angry I was just confused.

"Well, it's nice to see you up." New Zealand sighed. I blinked a few times in surprise, because she was in a dress. "And now that you guys have him, I can go." She stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm still confused." I muttered and stared at them.

"We're here to give you a bachelor party." Australia said enthusiastically.

"No." I said plainly.

"What do you mean?" Czech asked. I rubbed the back of my neck. Just like him to ask why, such a strange bastard.

"I don't want one. I'm fine with just being married. I don't need a night to screw myself over." I said quickly and stubbornly. "You guys can do that on you're own." I said and walked back into my room. I picked up my book and a few pencils and placed them in my backpack. I never left anywhere without it. I dressed in new jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'll be at Netherlands house." I said as I walked out the door. I heard grunts of approval as I closed it.

I walked down and hailed a cab. Those guys would probably need the car. I told the man where to go and opened my book.

Before long, I was done with another picture of Netherlands, this time, in the ragged, hand made clothes, with blood splattering her, and tears flowing over her cheeks. I payed the driver and walked to the small house. I stayed as far away from the water as possible. I always was afraid of drowning, so people just thought I was afraid of water.

When I knocked on the door, it was slammed open. I could only look down at Netherlands for a few seconds before she pulled me down by my collar and I felt her lips crash upon mine.

I quickly backed her up, into the house and we both fell onto the couch. I realized no one was in the house as she practically ripped my shirt off from under me.

_Wait a second._ I thought._ What the hell am I doing?_

I shrugged off my thoughts as she intertwined her fingers in my hair. I started to unbutton her shirt, and when I was finished, my hands creeped to her back to find the hooks.

"Well, this is getting hot and heavy."

I jolted up and fell onto the floor. Cyprus was leaning out of a vent, eating a peach. I felt my entire face fill with heat because she was holding a cell phone in front of her face. She'd just taken a video of that.

_All of it._

"Prussia is going to have a field day with this!" She said, laughing. "And. . . send!"

My heart dropped when she closed the phone and looked down at me with an evil grin.

"I'd put a shirt on if I were you. America could be home at any time."

I scrambled to the blue t-shirt I was wearing and tugged it over my head. I straitened up and saw that Netherlands was still having trouble re-hooking her bra. Cyprus hopped down from the vent and helped her.

Netherlands quickly buttoned up her shirt and looked up at me. She blushed heavily.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"No, it's alright." I said back, adrenaline still running through my veins. "I don't mind." I muttered.

"You don't mind what?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see America.

"I asked him if I could take off my ring on a regular basis. I really don't want it to get destroyed or anything."

_Oh good lord, _I thought. _She's a brilliant liar._

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

"No, let me walk you there." Netherlands insisted as I lugged my backpack onto my shoulder. It was night, and nearly 23:00. I sighed and nodded. She smiled and slipped on her combat boots. We both walked down the beach, silent. It wasn't an awkward silence either. It was sweet. "Could I stay at your house for the night?" She asked out of the blue. "Last night Denmark jumped through my window and cuddled with me. He'll probably do it again tonight." She looked up at me.

"Well, England is out at France's house, so I guess you could." I sighed. I called a cab and we both got in. We were driven to the condos and we both got out. I led her up and unlocked the door for her. She looked around attentively and creeped passed Shetland, who was on the couch.

I closed the door behind me and she slowly walked down the hall. I followed her and walked into my bedroom.

"If you want to sleep in England's bed, I don't care." I sighed and took off my shirt. She cleared her throat. I looked at her. She was standing in such a way that I immediately wanted to kiss her.

"What if I want to sleep in your bed?" She asked seductively.

OK, she'd had more than a few shots of whiskey tonight, and the only thing she'd eaten was a peach, and those are a libido raising fruit.

"By all mean-" I started before she kissed me and we both fell back, onto the bed. It didn't make a noise, thankfully.

In only a few seconds, both of our pants were off and I was unhooking her bra from underneath her shirt with her guidance. All of the things she kept in her bra were on the bedside table. Pills, wallet, guns, phone, cigarettes, passport, and a small tactical knife. This is why no one pick pockets her, her purse is her bra.

I kissed down her collar bone and replaced the hickeys and bite marks that faded since the last time. I pulled away from her, panting.

"Are you sure you want to?" I asked, wondering if I'd gone to far. She was panting as well. She blushed deeply.

"I think we should wait." She mumbled in embarrassment. I nodded quickly and rolled off her. I got up, still in my boxers, and filled a glass with water. I gave it to her and she downed it all. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" I asked and leaned on the wall. I looked down at her, sitting on my bed. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm a whore." She hissed.

"No! No, you aren't." I said quickly. She looked up at me with tired eyes. We both knew it wasn't from Denmark keeping her up all last night. It was her dreams, and flashbacks. A few times she's even had a dream about being one of her sirens. Greece and Prussia's little sister. "Come on. Go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"I need someone to make me feel safe." She whispered. I looked down at her with raised eyebrows. I swiftly wrapped my arms around her and laid down behind her. My hand rested on her stomach.

"There. Safe enough?" I asked quietly because I heard someone moving around in the hall.

"J-Ja." She stuttered, even in her own language. I kissed her bare neck before falling asleep.

**A/N: OWWWWW! I sliced open the tip of my pointer finger on my left hand in the middle of the chapter. I still typed with it, AND IT HURTS SO BAD! ! !**

**Anyway, who recognized Scotland's second dream? (Again)**

**Yes, it's America's.**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Addio coniglio, essere al sicuro.:: Farewell rabbit, be safe. ::Italian**

**J-Ja.:: Y-yeah. ::Dutch**

**That is all, my pretties.**


	49. Metallic

**A/N: I bet you liked that. That strange ending. I had a though time not laughing while I was writing it.**

**Anyway, I'll be laughing a lot more this chapter. At lease I hope so.**

**My finger's still sliced open, and it still hurts to type. But not as much as when I published the other chapter. I was actually peeling a carrot and the peeler broke, so I tried to fix it. The blade of it cut my finger. That's how I cut it open.**

**And finally, this chapter is in Netherlands' POV**

I groggily woke up, not opening my eyes. I felt arms around me and my first thought was America, so I turned over to face him and moved closer. But when I opened my eyes, I was greeted by a much different sight.

Scotland.

Then I heard the "click" of a camera shutter. I turned my head to see Ireland staring at me. I could tell it was him and not his twin.

"Help me!" I mouthed. He quickly obliged. I was soon out of the bed, but still embarrassed, because I was only in my t-shirt and panties. "Thank you."

"Did you-" He started, only for me to cut him off.

"No." I said simply. "We didn't." He nodded.

"Put some pants on so you can ask Isle of Man for clothes." He sighed. I did as I was told, as well as my bra. I stuffed all of my things inside it and walked out behind him. "Hey Mann. I need to talk to you." He said, and she obliged. She smiled at me. "She needs clothes."

"Alright." She sighed and smiled again. She walked up the stairs to the loft and came down carrying jeans and a spaghetti strap top.

I walked into the bathroom to change and when I walked back out, Isle of Man was smirking at me. She handed me my messenger bag and I stuffed my clothes in it. When I looked back up, she was smirking at me again.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you guys, you know. . ." She trailed off, raising her eyebrows like she was suggesting something perverted.

"N-no!" I said quickly, embarrassed. "We decided not to."

"Good choice." She sighed and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. I waited a bit and followed. I glanced over at the table, to see Guernsey, Shetland, Scotland, and Ireland sitting at the table. I could always tell the difference between twins.

"I'm sorry, I need to get going. I wouldn't be surprised if all my little chickies are refrigerating again." I sighed and laced up my boots. Scotland got up and helped me into my leather coat. I slipped out the door, with him following me.

"Do silst feilich wêze?" He asked in Frisian as soon as we were out the door. I nodded slowly. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, and all I did was try not to lean away from him.

I quickly walked away and out of the building. I cut open a lock on a bike and jumped on it.

Soon, I was pedaling as fast as I could, only to get away. I didn't know why, but I needed to get out.

I needed a break from everything. From America. From Scotland. From the dreams. From the emotions that were pressing against my brain every single moment of the day and night that I didn't know what to do with.

Hot tears seeped from my eyes as I slowed down and turned off my phone. I stuffed it in my shirt and kept going. I didn't bother to look back as I sped into an empty field. I was far away from Castricum, or any city. I hit a rock and flipped over the handle bars, completely forgetting to cover my face.

I ate dirt as my face was smashed into the ground. I let the tears fall as I spat out the dirt. I flopped onto the uncomfortable ground. I stared up at the sky and sobbed. I didn't know why, but I just cried and cried and cried as I watched the sun travel across the sky.

Just as the top of the sun passed the horizon, I pulled out my phone and looked at the missed calls.

37, just from Cyprus.

I turned it off again and felt the tears well up. I could have at least told her I was MIA. The tears fell onto the ground again, creating pools.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I didn't care to slow my breathing, or stop the tears.

"It took all god damn day to find you." I jumped when I heard America voice. I didn't move from my spot on the ground. "And look at you, all scraped up and covered with dirt." He crouched down and hovered over me. I refused to meet his eyes. "Here." He muttered and laid down next to me.

"Go away." I croaked, my voice breaking.

"I'm not going to leave." He sighed and I felt his hand intertwine in my own. "I know what kind of sadness you're going through. It's just something that happens."

"I've never felt emotions in my life. I've always been an emotionless, useless freak." I hissed about myself. I heard his head turn to stare at me.

"Who's ever told you you're useless?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh, only my kings and queens. My Grandparents. My brother. My sister. My Aunts. My Uncles. My cousins. My colonies. Just about everybody." I sobbed and lifted my hands up to my face. "I just want it all to stop." I mumbled. "I just want to be Human again!"

"We _are_ Human. We are only a different form of it." He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Come on, let's go home." He lifted me off the ground and started carrying me, bridal style, in the vague direction of my house. I drifted to sleep in his arms.

_Running. It was painful, but I kept my legs moving as fast as possible. I heard the horses galloping behind me. My throat felt like it was bleeding, because of my ragged breaths. I kept running as I tripped over a rock and tumbled into the ground. I scrambled up, only to have the back of my dress collar caught by a hand. I closed my eyes and willed for tears to slip out of my eyes. I felt metal clamped around my neck, loose enough that, when it rested on my shoulders, it wasn't touching my neck. But it was tight enough that I wouldn't be able to slip it over my head. I pulled at it as soon as Spain's fingers were off it. I gave myself a bruise on the back of my neck for pulling on it to hard as Spain dragged me back to the house, using the chain that was attached to the metal ring._

"_This is what you get for trying to run away again." He hissed and pulled me to him with the chain. "You will be at my side, every moment of every day, until I can trust you again."_

"_B-but what about-" I started timidly, before he cut me off._

"_No. Nothing, you hear me?" He asked savagely. I nodded quickly, in fear. He dragged me through the halls, and up to his room. He tied the chain to the bedpost and threw me onto the bed._

"_S-" He cut me off before I could even say his name. "Big Brother."_

"_Yes?" He asked, with an evil grin on his face._

"_Can't you wait a bit?" I asked, my voice shaking. He jumped on the bed, on top of me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear._

"_No. You need to be punished." He whispered in the voice I knew all to well. My breath caught in my throat in fear, as I struggled to get his hands off me. "There's no hope for you!" He laughed loud and started ripping open my dress._

As I woke up, I realized I was being held. I punched, kicked, and screamed at the person until I fell onto the ground. I clawed at my neck, making sure nothing hung around it.

I scrambled into the corner and breathed heavily. I heard the door opening and curled up into a ball.

"What happened? I heard screaming." I heard a panicked female voice say.

"She woke up and freaked out. She's over there." I heard a second, male voice say. It sounded like he had his nose plugged.

I heard footsteps come to me, and I curled into a tighter ball. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and I jumped away from it.

"Tje, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not Spain." I recognized Cyprus' voice and my eyes snapped open. I scanned her worried face and threw my arms around her. I stated shaking, but not crying. "İspanya burada değil. Korkulacak birşey yok." She spoke in Turkish, but It was calming.

I let go of her and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. I looked up to see an America with a bloody nose. "I'm sorry." I repeated.

"It's fine. It's only a bloody nose." He sighed and walked into the bathroom. I realized I was in my house, in my own bedroom even. I gripped the bookshelf and pulled myself up. I shakily walked out into my house.

Gunner was so happy to see me, he bounded up and started circling my playfully. I crouched down and scratched him behind the ears.

A few minutes later, I was sitting at the counter, eating the soup I'd microwaved a few second ago.

"You really need to be careful." Cyprus sighed and examined the scratches I inflicted on myself. "This won't look good." She pressed a make up sponge onto my neck, dabbing it onto the red scratches.

"Who cares?" I sighed and ate more.

"By the way, you're coming in for your dress fitting today." She said and finished.

"Why?" I asked, discontented. "I still have months until my wedding." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Your wedding is in three days."

My mind completely froze up. The spoon fell from my hand and onto the counter, clattering. I stared, wide eyed. I was terrified, impossibly afraid. My hands started shaking and I wasn't able to move.

"I knew that would hit like a bomb." She muttered and clapped my face in both hands. "It'll be OK. You aren't going to die." I moved my mouth like a fish. I finally found my voice.

"America?" I asked without turning around.

"Yes?" He asked, concerned.

"I want you to walk me down the isle." I said, traumatized. "Is that OK?"

"Yeah, of course it is." He said and sat in front of me. "Are _you_ OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at Cyprus. "I'm going to need your help." She nodded and gave me another spoon, because the one I was using fell on the floor.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

"I'm. . . getting. . . married. . ." I said, afraid.

"It's alright sweetie." Indonesia said and rubbed my shoulder. She was there at the bridal place with me, as were the rest of my bridesmaids, plus New Zealand. I was getting the dress fitted onto me, and my girls were getting their dresses/suit done. Romano had refused to wear a dress, even though I asked him.

The fitting person didn't ask about the scars this time, which I was thankful for. She quickly zipped up the dress, so it wouldn't hurt as much. I spun to look at the detailing on the back, and the pleats in the skirt.

A few hours later, the rest of the girls got into their dresses. New Zealand was happy that it showed the Maori markings on her back and shoulder.

I rode back to my house in Romano's car. He said goodbye and let Cyprus and me out of the car, before going inside.

"It's nice to see you back." America said and looked at the bag Cyprus had over one of her shoulders. "The dress?" I nodded and fell onto the couch. I felt the empty pit in my stomach, but had no desire to answer it's call.

I let my mind close down and felt the overwhelming urge to sleep come over me again.

_It was the night, and I'd just put Romano to bed. Walking through the halls was strange at night, for the shadows that danced on the dead animals hung on the walls played tricks on your eyes. I walked out into the cool autumn air and sighed heavily. I sat down on one of the cold benches, watching water pour from the fountain. I set the lantern on the ground and stood up, wandering around the garden._

"_Hello?" I heard a voice ask. It was Peru. "Netherlands, are you out there?" I stepped out for him to see me. He sighed, relived to see me. He had plenty reason to. "Come inside. You know how much he hates it when we're wandering about."_

"_Who cares about him?" I asked rudely, feeling in the mood to criticize the man. "He's preoccupied by his sister. He won't have any time to go waving his ownership of us over our head. He only wishes that we all looked up to him. He has no real power." I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked up at Peru, who was looking over my shoulder and shaking. I turned around as well and saw the brunette I was just insulting._

"_Peru, go." Spain hissed. I heard the stumbling footsteps go out behind me. I blinked a few times in fear. His hand shot out and pushed me onto the rough grass behind me. He immediately crawled on top of me and grinned down at me. I felt myself trembling as he grabbed both of my wrists and held them above my head. His other hand reached under my thin nightgown to grab at my chest, which had recently grown. He sat on my stomach, supported by his knees as he knelt down to talk into my ear. "This crosses another place off the list." He hissed._

_I knew exactly what he was talking about. The places he'd raped me._

I leaped off the couch and examined my surroundings quickly. I was in my house, with nothing threatening to me going on. I breathed heavily and slumped against the wall once I figured out I was safe.

"Are you OK?" America asked me and helped me up. I nodded shakily. "Spain?" I nodded again and looked behind him, to see no one. "Cyprus an Canada are off to get take out."

"Thanks." I sighed and leaned into his arms. I looked up at him, into the deep pools of blue. We slowly inched closer, knowing the comforting feeling we could give each other. I closed my eyes, and just as we were about to kiss. . . the door slammed open.

"We're home!" Cyprus hollered and looked over at us, who were at least three feet apart. She smiled and tossed the take out bags on the table. Chinese food. Awesome.

They also brought a certain Prussia with them, who was gloating.

"I am a country again! Oh yeah!" He shouted and took my hand. "The paper work finally went through!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said and he held up a locket that was strung around his neck. He opened it and showed me what was inside. "I fingernail?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He nodded happily. "When I was playing that drinking game with Russia the other day." The day that he accidentally murdered Finland. "And the Awesome me won, I won a piece of his land, re-instating me as a country. The paperwork finally got through, so now the Kaliningrad Oblast is now the new Prussia!"

"So, what you once owned is yours again?" I asked, smiling. He nodded vigorously and closed the locket. "That's wonderful Prussia." I said and he grabbed my hands, dancing.

"Prussia is back!" He shouted with glee.

"I'll make something special for the occasion." I said and watched Cyprus stick the food in the freezer, anticipating my cooking.

I quickly pulled on America's coat, and Canada's boots so I could go to the freezer in the barn. I grabbed the things I needed and walked back inside.

"What are you making?" America asked.

"An old Prussian dish. Königsberger Klopse." I used it's old name, watching a grin spread across Prussia's face.

In about an hour of the four people watching me intently, I opened the German import beer and poured everyone some.

The night was filled with laughter, drinking, and in my case, smoking.

Around 1:30, Prussia left, and Canada and Cyprus were passed out on the couch and floor. I leaned against the wall, sipping the last of the beer. America sat at the island, watching me.

"I'm going to go to sleep." I sighed and downed the rest of the alcohol. I walked into my room and changed into a men's tank top from my military uniform, and sweatpants. "What?" I asked when I looked up and America was still looking at me. He was leaning on the inside of the doorframe.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked. I knew what he meant. I beckoned him over and we laid down. I rested my head on his chest, and had his arm wrapped around me protectively.

I closed my eyes to sleep one more.

_I was standing by the same lake as before, the same trees, the same snow. I waited for the singing to come again, and it did._

"_A sorrowful sad little girl sat down upon the river bank. The girl was weeping out of grieve because both her parents were dead." It lost meaning when it was translated, but still. It was sung in old Dutch again. I turned around to see my father sitting on a bench, looking at me. I walked up to him. "I wish I could tell you." He sighed and rubbed his eyes._

"_That you're sorry?" I asked and stood, staring at him. It was no use getting mad at my imagination. I examined the snow flakes in his red brown hair until he looked up at me. "I wish you could tell me too, but you're a figment of my imagination. So all you know is what I know." He sighed._

"_And this is why I wish I could tell you."_

"_Tell me what?" I asked, angry again._

"_I can't! That's just the problem." He stood up and tried to take my hands. I ripped them away, like I do with nearly everyone. "My dearest Spelletje. I can tell you one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_You were never human. You've always been the country of the Netherlands. Your soul was created for this purpose, it was never in the world of the living." He said. I blinked a few times. "Also, the pictures, they were created to trick you into thinking you had a life before this."_

"_I don't understand." I said quickly. I was always a rational thinker, so I don't get things like this._

"_They were made to make you feel as if you had a purpose in this world." He sighed and brushed the hair from my face. "I'm sorry." I nodded solemnly, knowing my mind was lying to me. "You think I'm lying don't you?"_

"_I can't outsmart my own mind, can I?" I asked and looked up at him, only for him to be gone. I panicked for a few seconds before it all went black._

My eyes shot open, and I saw that America wasn't there. But something wasn't right. It didn't smell right. My gaze immediately shot to the pool of red on my bed sheet and the red streak on the wall.

I jumped up and both of my feet felt the faint warmth of blood under their soles. I reached down and smeared some of the blood on my fingers so I could smell it.

Metallic.

_This was America's Blood._

**A/N: Sorry everyone, I really don't want to proofread this chapter, so I'm publishing it as is.**

**Uh, I know there is a translation you need.**

**Do silst feilich wêze?:: You will be safe? ::Frisian**

**İspanya burada değil. Korkulacak birşey yok****.:****: Spain is not here. There is nothing to be afraid of. ::Turkish**

**I hope that's it. Notify me if there are any mistakes.**


	50. I Have Less to Live For

**A/N: Um? America's POV? There will be a perspective change soon though. Many POV changes in this chapter.**

As I watched Netherlands sleep, I sighed heavily. I couldn't sleep, and that's for sure. I stared out the window and watched the moon cross it before I was able to lay my head on the pillow and slowly drift off.

And that's when it happened.

I felt a hand clap over my mouth and I was silently pulled from the bed. I opened my eyes to see a man, who was obviously out to kill me. His fist shot out and broke my nose. We had a silent fight until he was able to slip a black bag over my head, filled with a sickly sweet scent.

I quickly lost consciousness.

When I came back from my black out, I still couldn't see. A blindfold was over my eyes. I felt that my arms were chained up, as well as my ankles. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and a slow water dripping in the background.

"I finally got you." The familiar Scottish accent rang out, bouncing off the walls of the room, so I couldn't pinpoint his location. "Now you won't be screwing with our wedding." He sighed and started walking. I couldn't know what direction.

Confusion overwhelmed me and I hung my head. I heard him laugh.

"Shameful yet?" He asked. "You're in a basement, somewhere. I'm not telling you where, but I will tell you it's somewhere where you can hear me take your girlfriend away from you." He sighed. "I'm really second guessing how badly I should hurt you." I felt a strong blow to my stomach, followed by my shoulder. The pain carried on for what felt like minutes, until he finally kicked my diaphragm. Blood flooded my mouth and I spat it out, onto the ground. "It looks like the Hero needs saving, huh?" He said, his laughter slowly getting fainter.

I felt the overwhelming sense of desperation, sadness, and a third emotion I couldn't pinpoint.

_Depression._

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and had to let them fall past my blindfold. There would be tear tracks in the dirt and blood.

I'm going to die here, aren't I?

**ЖЖЖNETHERLANDS' POVЖЖЖ**

"He's fine." Cyprus said encouragingly. "There's no need to worry. He's probably off freaking out about his best friend getting married." We all knew. Cyprus, Romano, Prussia, and I all knew that he was more than just a best friend. "He's OK."

I took a deep breath and nodded. He was probably fine.

I sat back on my bed and let Prussia sit down next to me. He'd taken off the bandages from his eye, and the scab over his eye would most definitely scar. And it would be cool as hell.

"Come on sweets, you have to organize you farm." Prussia sighed and took my hand. I smiled at him and used his help to stand up.

I was really shaking as I slipped on my work clothes. I actually had to employ Cyprus' help to get into the clothes. I knew I would have to eat soon, but I didn't want the kid that I had the slight possibility of carrying.

I quickly did my farm work and flopped onto the couch. I glanced over at the people in the house. Egypt replaced Prussia. I got up, to see that Egypt was cooking Kushari. I got up, after I beckoned Romano over to help me up.

I sat down and started eating the plate of food, that obviously belonged to Egypt. He was about to protest, but decided against it.

"So, how are the tattoos?" Cyprus asked Egypt. He blushed, which was strange.

"They're healed over." He sighed. Romano and I looked at him inquisitively. He sighed in frustration and rolled up his sleeve. Just above the elbow, the tattoos started. They were Ancient Hieroglyphics, circling his arm. "I just had them re-done, because they were fading." He sighed.

"Poetic." I said as I started reading. Being a trade country helped when I was learning languages. I mostly only needed to hear someone speak it a few times, and I picked it up easily. I knew ancient runes fluently. Most of them at least.

He pulled down his sleeve before I could keep reading. From what I got, it was an entry to The Book of The Dead.

"It's beautiful." Romano commented. We were silent until I heard a person walking up the boardwalk. I jumped to the door, hoping it was America. When I opened the door, I saw Mauritius holding up booze. I smiled weakly, remembering Cyprus' words.

"_In the three days you have as an unmarried woman, you have today to get your dress fitted, tomorrow to have a bachelorette party, the day after that to get sober and lucid and go to the church, and finally get married the day after that." She said._

And this would be the start of my party.

I quickly lost my worries as female nations flooded my house, and I started drinking heavily. Cyprus called Germany over, so he'd get drunk too, and start stripping.

"Well, Slovakia." I said and stumbled to the chair she was sitting in. "How much are you enjoying this?" I asked, my voice slurred.

"Very much so." She sighed, completely sober. "The blue haired kid is pretty good looking." She was talking about Poseidon, who had showed up after Germany. He had halfway stripped as well, which made him much more appealing to me in my drunken state.

"You should go talk to him." I said, swaying as I stood. She smiled and stood up. She walked to him.

_Maybe she did get some alcohol in her._ I thought.

"Are you OK?" I heard Egypt ask. He stuck around because he's gay. For Libya. I nodded sloppily and let him pull me up. He sat me down on my couch. "You should eat something."

"No, I-I'm fine." I hiccuped a bit and smiled. "Maybe I should go to sleep."

I waited for most of the guests to leave, before I stumbled into my bedroom. As I passed, I saw Oprah's face in the mist in the window.

Acid does wonders, now doesn't it?

I fell onto my sheets and quickly slipped into a doze.

_Head throbbing, body aching, and stomach churning pain rattled through my body. I laid on the cool ground and turned onto my side. Snow touched my face and I opened my eyes. The burning white greeted me with the same soft singing._

"_There was a monkey with a cane, behind mother's kitchen door. He had a hole in his coat, and his tail stuck straight through. There was ring on his finger, and it was made from pure gold. And so all the people thought, that the monkey was married." The old Dutch greeted me again with another song from my childhood. I smiled, for it was one of my favorite songs. "Netherlands, why are you in pain?"_

"_I was drinking to much. Now I'm going to wake up with the worst headache, and I'll probably throw up glitter." I muttered, my own voice hurting my head._

"_Glitter?"_

"_Don't ask, Dad. Don't ask." I sighed and sat up with his help. He kissed my forehead, and I decided that my imagination of him wasn't so bad. I think I'd be able to live with it._

"_Dearest Netherlands, if you know this will happen, why do it?" He asked in his rough voice._

"_I do it because I need to forget my life. I need to forget everything." I sighed and let him wrap his arm around my shoulders, no matter how much I wanted to dislocate his arm._

"_Silly girl." He whispered and kissed my forehead. Then he started singing softly in Dutch, so I could at least try to fall asleep._

_I was still happy to have my father's embrace though._

I woke up to Cyprus banging pots and pans near my ear. And, oh god, did that hurt.

**ЖЖЖSCOTLAND'S POVЖЖЖ**

I refused to leave my room when I got back. I just laid on my bed, trying to think of what to do with America.

I couldn't just leave him there, in the basement of the church. I also couldn't let him go. I couldn't kill him either, nor could I keep him there, keeping him alive for all of eternity.

Maybe this would all just mull over and America would learn to love someone else.

Maybe. Just maybe.

I rubbed my eyes, knowing that I'd have to deal with him some time.

"Scotland!" I heard one of the Bailiwicks shout. "Get out here!" I grumbled as I stood up, without a shirt on. I was still wearing the necklace though. I hobbled out, into the front room, to see the girls plus Shetland horrified. "Sealand's dead." One of them sighed. I think it was Jersey, but I couldn't tell.

"Well, why am I not surprised?" I asked and walked into the kitchen. "England, are you going to take the land, even though you owned it anyway?"

"Yes." He simply said. I turned around, after I grabbed a piece of pie and headed back to my room.

_Damn it!_ I thought as I took a bite into the chocolate foam. _I'm taking a leaf out of Netherlands' book._

I flipped the book open and started drawing randomly. I ended up nowhere as the sun set. It was the 29th and my wedding was on the 31st. Time goes by fast, I guess.

I rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes to sleep.

_I walked through the forest, filled with the blue of the ocean. Greens and purples and blacks mixed with the blue that surrounded me. It was only the moonlight making it blue, which intrigued me. It was a weirdly familiar forest. Everything seemed like I'd seen it before. Every shadow seemed like something lurked in it, and every tree seemed like it was staring at me. I looked around because I heard a sharp crack. I watched a young man with read hair pull himself off the ground. He was wearing a dark brown cloak with green and black clothing underneath. A quiver of arrows were strapped onto his back and he held a longbow in his fingers. The young man suddenly looked surprisingly familiar. He was in fact me, just from the past. The younger me walked forward quickly, looking over his shoulder nervously about every five seconds. He tripped over another root, falling directly into the trap that was strategically placed there. He writhed in the net that immediately strung him up and panicked when chuckles came from the trees above him._

"_We got a good one!" A weaselly voice sneered. A few more of them said more along those lines. The three older men jumped down and all held knifes._

"_You're ours'." Another said and smiled deviously. They creeped towards the younger me until one fell to the ground, an arrow in the side of his throat. One pulled it out, in hope that it would help, but only drowning his comrade in his own blood. The two of them quickly started running out of sight. The younger me started scrambling in panic as he thought the same fate would happen to him, only for a brown haired man to walk to him and cut him loose._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, boy." The brown haired man sighed as my younger self tried scrambling away. "Here, take my bow if you don't believe me. I'm Burgundy by the way." Burgundy said, handing his bow to the me that I was watching. I took the weapon shakily. "I'm your mother's friend, there's no way I'd kill you."_

"_How do I know that?" I asked. My voice had changed before that, so I sounded surprisingly adult like. Burgundy was taken aback._

"_Here." He pulled out a leather cord from around his neck and untied the knot. He dropped it into my hand. "Take this so you trust me, and keep yourself safe." He sighed and quickly dashed off without his bow, leaving me staring at his back._

I didn't open my eyes as I woke up, having a massive headache. I quickly pulled my blanket over my head, trying to block out the blinding light coming from the window. In the darkness, I felt around for my pencils and book, before someone charged in loudly.

"Scotland! Wake up!" I heard Mann yell. She tugged away my blanket, or at least she tried. I had a ready grip on the thick fabric, for I had this happen too many times. "Scotty! Why are you being so mean?" She whined and finally tore away the blanket. I curled up tighter and had to be dragged away.

My head hit the floor loudly, and that's what got me out of bed. Mann grinned widely.

"You're getting married tomorrow." She said, almost teasing me.

**ЖЖЖNETHERLAND'S POVЖЖЖ**

I laid on the bathroom floor with my head in the tub. France was bleaching it _again_. He also apparently had this magical remedy for dry hair. From what I smelled, it was vinegar.

"Of, but you will have to find a way to get the smell out." Romano sighed, interrupting France's constant babbling about his favorite designers.

"There's peppermint oil in the bottom cupboard." I said and he pulled out a bottle. It was about the size of a bottle of fingernail polish remover.

"You two aren't listening to me at all!" France said, teasing us. We both smirked at him and the room fell silent except for the sound of Project Runway from the next room.

I'm still wondering how Cyprus gets the American TV shows.

I waited, squirming, for about another half hour, before could stand up and get his hands off my neck. That always bugged me. It was because of the collar Spain put me in. He also half strangled me a few times. It's him that made me paranoid of most things. Pirating as a Sea Beggar helped the paranoia a bit. A bit. A lot. Same difference.

I sat down at the island in my kitchen and heard my stomach cry out for food. I scrunched my eyebrows and gave it to it, looking at the fridge. Aardbeiengebakjes were what caught my eye first.

I quickly pulled them out and bit into one. When I swallowed, sea water filled my throat and I had to run to the bathroom to cough it up. My head was still throbbing and I felt like I was going to throw up. Consequently, I did.

I stared at the green and pink vomit, specked with glitter.

Lots and lots of glitter.

"I didn't think I ate that much." I said and Cyprus looked at it too. She shrugged and flushed it away.

I sat on my bed, trying to ignore the smell of my hair. It was sickly, but France said it would go away when it dried.

I'd already picked up more pills from the pharmacy. Yeah, I was hording them, just so if something happened, I'd keep my sight. I had about a year and a half of pills all stocked up.

See? Paranoid.

I grabbed my scythe and twirled it in my fingers. It was made of Black Ironwood, so it had never broken. The blade didn't chip either.

I sighed and pulled it to my chest. I didn't sleep well because of my drunkenness, and I was still tired from all of the nights I hadn't slept well.

I laid back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering if I'd ever get a break from my nightmares.

_It was night. I was standing on the bow of Old Dutchy's ship. This was were I gained reputation as a Sea Beggar, and where I gained my murderous instinct. I stepped over the rail and leaned forward, letting the cool sea air blow on my face. A few brush ups with First Kirkland and Third Kirkland didn't phase me as I danced on the outside of the rail, __dangerously dangling off the rotting wood. I slipped a bit and caught myself before I plunged into the deep water, over 10 meters below me. I jumped back up on the rail and flipped forward on my hands, so I could walk on them across the wood. My feet swung back and forth as I walked. This was a trick Old Dutchy taught me. If I wanted to be a pirate, I needed to be dexterous. He treated me like his daughter. Well, son really, but details don't count. I started wobbling and nearly toppled over. I felt a hand on my wrist and looked up to see Imamu. He was a dead African pirate, who grow a softness for me. He was cursed to sail forever with Dutchy for some reason or other._

"_Thank you!" I said as he set me on the deck._

"_Be more careful." He muttered. He was a man of few words, and rarely ever talked to anyone but me. He was one of the only crew members that showed me respect. He said that gender doesn't matter, it's only a matter of the heart and how strong it is. Very poetic man too._

"_I'll try." I sighed and watched him walk back inside the cabin. The tattoos on his arms, chest, and neck were interesting. They were easy to stare at for minutes on end. I flipped upside down again and started walking again._

_That night was one of the most normal ones of my life._

I sighed and stumbled up. I looked around my room to see that it was still day time. I looked at the clock. 15:47.

I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I jumped back when I saw my younger self in the reflection. The pirate version of me stared. She had the cut up hair, that stuck up in all directions that I wore for the first fourth of my sailing. It was convenient, and it wouldn't matter if I didn't take care of it back then. I grew it out when I was a captain, to make the statement of a female being the leader.

I touched the mirror slowly, and my reflection acted as a normal one would. I blinked hard to try and get it out of my mind. Then a grin spread across the younger Me's face. I didn't do that.

"You don't commit." She said, loud enough for me to hear. "He'll never love you." I stared, questioningly, at the mirror. She mocked me. "You look so stupid like that."

"Shut up. I'm you in a couple hundred years." I said, feeling a little insane. "You shouldn't disrespect me."

"Pourquoi?" She asked, whining. "I'm stronger. Braver. Less attached. I have less to live for, therefore I can live longer."

"Shut up." I hissed. She leaned forward, and an invisible hand forced me down as well, like I was _her_ reflection.

"But that's no fun!" She sneered and scrunched up her face. I felt my own twist up as well, involuntarily. "You look stupid while you're doing that."

"Shut up." I repeated.

"What for?" She asked and twirled around. My body did the same. "It's fun seeing you do this." She sighed. "You are just a weak old woman who can't even show emotion. That's pathetic."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I screamed and slammed my fist into the mirror. It shattered and all fell onto the counter. My fist stayed on the wall, having shards of glass stabbed into it. Cyprus ran into the room and stared at me.

I probably looked insane, panting and staring at the wall where a mirror once was. I was just screaming at my reflection, she had reason to think I was crazy.

"Netherlands, come with me." She said and looked at my torn up hand. She pulled me into the front room and started disinfecting my hand. "Are you OK?" She asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just getting some bad memories."

"Well, we need to pack up and get you to the church." I was about to ask why, but I found out I truly didn't care.

**A/N:Aardbeiengebakjes are Dutch strawberry pastries. I hope I spelled it right again.**

**First Kirkland is Scotland, Second Kirkland is England, Third Kirkland is Ireland, and so on and so forth.**

**Finally, Pourquoi? is Why? in French.**


	51. You Tried To Kill Me!

**A/N: Yo.**

**Well, this chapter is one that Princess of preposterous has been waiting for since Scotland was introduced and was forced into a marriage with Netherlands.**

**It's the wedding chapter.**

**There will be perspective changes and timeskips, and since I don't know much about weddings so there will be mistakes.**

**Lastly, I have a challenge for you. Go out and find a flag of a male country. (I'm assuming my readers that read this far are strait women, or gay men) Look at the flag for as long as you can before giggling, laughing, or imagining the super sexy man making out with you. I lasted about two and a half minutes before I imagined Scotland coming up and snogging me.**

**Let's start off with Netherlands' perspective for the chapter.**

I looked up at Canada, who was taking something out of the oven. It smelled absolutely heavenly.

"What is that?" I asked. He looked up at me. I was holding my bag that Cyprus packed for me. It apparently had everything I needed for the wedding day. I didn't want to look inside.

"Hash brownies." He said nonchalantly. I blinked, multiple times, trying to figure out why Canada was making that. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked and set the pan on the windowsill to cool. I shook my head and rested my bag by the door. I wanted to stick around, but Cyprus practically dragged me out of the door.

I'd called Tara to tell her that I needed her back for about a week and a half. She had said she'd be over right away.

Cyprus threw my bags into the waiting taxi. She said we were going to Limburg. Vaals to be exact. I sighed as I sat down, knowing it would be a long day.

In some odd amount of time, I was tugged out of the car and over a long road to a church.

When we were inside, I looked around at the beautiful religious art. I wanted to stop to look at it all, but Cyprus had a firm grip on my arm.

She said that there was a superstition about if the husband sees the wife on the wedding day before she walks down the isle, something bad will happen. I didn't care though.

She quickly talked to the Father and he led us out to a small square house separate from the church. I didn't pay attention to either as I flopped onto the bed. I buried my face in the sheets, my only thought was of America.

I wondered where he was, and if he was OK. I quickly remembered the image of a bloodied up America in a t-shirt and jeans. A_ gray_ t-shirt, what I had only realized then.

The shirt America was wearing the day he disappeared. And yes, it did have a witty saying on it. "You want to play Final Fantasy XXX with me?" was what it said. And it seemed like there was that saying on the shirt in my dream.

That meant he was being tortured.

I quickly came back to the conscious world when two arms wrapped around my shoulders. I pushed the person away and rolled onto the ground.

"Denmark! Let go of me!" I said angrily. He pouted at me sadly and held out a plastic bag. I looked down at it and scanned the Dutch, German, and Swiss foods. I hugged him quickly and dug out the ice cream and Swiss chocolate.

_One night of pigging out won't hurt. _I thought._ Will it?_

"I can't believe I'm not one of your bridesmaids!" Denmark whined. "I would have worn the dress." He said and pouted again. I spit out some of the soda I was drinking in surprise. "It's true, I totally would wear a dress."

"I'm sure you would." I sighed and looked up at the clock. I also looked over at my scythe, which was laying against the bed post. "Den-den, it's time for me to go to bed." I said quickly. He got up, stuffed one last piece of chocolate in his mouth and pulled on his coat.

He crouched down to my level while I was still sitting on the bed.

"Try and get some sleep." He said like the old viking I only remembered a few days ago. "I know that you haven't been sleeping, or eating. Do both and I'll see you tomorrow." He poked the tip of my nose. He kissed my forehead and quickly slipped out the door.

Cyprus was already passed out drunk on the cot a Father had brought in for her. I sighed and finished throwing away the food scraps. I brushed my teeth, took my medication, and finally slipped into the unfamiliar bed.

I stared at the ceiling, and quickly fell asleep.

_I laid on a bed. One that was soaking wet. I stared at the blood spattered across the ceiling in terror and felt my hand clench around the knife I had only loosely gripped before. I finally smelled the blood I was laying on and swallowed thickly. This much blood set me off, so I knew I never could be around it in these quantities. I slowly turned my head and looked at the door. It swung open, as if it were inviting me to leave the room. I slowly stood up, feeling the cold blood run down my neck and onto my bare back. The back of my shirt was torn away in jagged pieces, and the only thing that kept my chest from falling out was the dried and fresh blood plastering the cloth to my skin. I felt the blood running down my cheek and I blinked rapidly. I looked into the mirror next to the door and saw someone I haven't seen for decades. I saw myself, with my hair cut ragged and unevenly so it slanted downwards, with one end landing at my shoulder and the other near my earlobe. The blood dripped down my face and down my chin. I looked farther down and saw the torn up pants and bruised feet. I looked down at my scarred hands, one holding a knife, the other, something much worse. It was a collection of body parts. I saw an ear, a finger, an eyeball, and a large piece of skin in the bloody stew. But the the thing that scared me the most was something I've only had in my hand twice before._

_It was a human heart._

_I quickly dropped it and listened to the soft thunk of it on the ground. I also heard the other pieces of humans fall to the ground. I looked at the floor, practically painted with blood. I saw hands and feet strewn across it, as well as a few lungs, a complete liver, four pieces of different brains, and even a head. I stared around at them all and looked to the door before it slammed shut loudly. I looked back down at the appendages and turned around to see a wardrobe that wasn't there when I was first in the room. I opened it out of curiosity and immediately wished I hadn't. Laying on the dark wood were three hearts, but there was something different about them. They were all still moving. My breath hitched in my throat when I looked farther back. There was a jar of the same thick red liquid that was drenching to room and myself. I heard a loud creak so I nervously looked around. I froze in sheer terror as I saw the severed head's eyes open. They weren't like that before. I looked at the rest of the fleshy bits strewn on the floor and saw that they were all inching their way to me. The skulls on the bed were even moving, trying to look at me with unseeing eyes. I turned back around, hoping to climb into the wardrobe to get away from the severed humans, but when I set my foot on the lighter wood, something stirred in the back. I stopped, staring deeply into the back, where I saw a body hanging by the skin of it's shoulders. It unstuck itself and started walking shakily. I blinked as it came into sight. I saw that there was a bloody hole where his heart was supposed to be. I looked up at his face. It was Spain._

"_This is all the pain you ensued in your life as the Netherlands. Look around at what you've done." He said. I noticed he was also holding the jar of blood. I looked around at the floor and noticed there was at least triple of what there was before, as well as more blood pouring in from the window and through the outline of the door. It was also swelling up from the floor boards and flowing out of the wardrobe. "Sickening, isn't it?" He asked, obviously mocking me. He strode towards me and grasped my wrists behind my back and spun me around. "Now take some of the pain you dealt." He shouted and tipped the blood into my mouth. It had the metallic taste again._

"_No!" I screamed and felt the blood pour over my face coldly. I was about to throw up from the exact same smell and taste overloading my senses._

"_Yes! You've already drank this once, haven't you?" He asked sinisterly and forced the sickeningly sweet liquid down my throat. When he let me go I fell to the ground, gagging on the idea of what I'd just done. "You see! You cause so much pain to others you fail to realize what it does to you." He shouted and laughed. The hands finally got hold of me and forced my face down into the growing pool of blood to drown me._

I started coughing up the blood that I really didn't have in my stomach as I sprung off the bed. I ran to the bathroom and vomited all of the contents of my stomach, to see no red.

I panted as I sat against the wall. Cyprus came and sat down next to me.

"What was it about?" She asked.

"P-pain. Pain and death." I stuttered out. She heard my fear in my trembling voice and wrapped her arms around me.

I refused to cry. She was one person who I refused to cry in front of. I was the older sister in our relationship, and there was no way that I'd let the tears fall down my cheeks.

"It's alright sweetie." She whispered into the top of my head.

"Psyche." I whispered shakily. "I think I'm going insane."

"No!" She said and looked me dead in the eye. "You will never be insane. You are my sister, and I couldn't imagine a world without you, now that I've been living with you for the past month." I looked up at her sadly. "You've protected me, you've made me laugh, you've let me know that you can love people outside of what I knew." She shook me softly. "And if you can do all of that,_ insane my ass_."

"Thanks, but I still-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"No. No buts no ifs and no maybes. You are my favorite country, and there's no other way about it. I know insane, and you aren't it." She said and hugged me again.

I smiled weakly and let her help me up. I walked into the main room with her.

"Will you tell me about it?" She asked. I told her everything, from the details of the skulls and the fact that the blood was cold.

"And then I woke up." I finished. She nodded, deeply in thought. "But I do have one last thought about that dream." I sighed. "Why the _hell_ couldn't _Narnia_ have been in the wardrobe?" She burst out laughing at that.

"That sounds like one of my dreams." She said after she finished laughing. We both looked out the window and saw the sun was fully risen. "Looks like it's time to start getting ready.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I sprayed the whip cream in my mouth and stared in the mirror. It wasn't the me I was used to seeing. It was a me that looked bright and awake and happy.

The makeup concealed the bags under my eyes and my sickly looking skin. Slovakia had come in at one point and started fixing my make up.

I felt as if I was going to die on the inside. I was only faintly holding back tears. I choked them down and forced on my happy face that I knew no one would believe. I looked up when Ireland walked through the door.

"Are you guys good?" He asked vaguely to the three females in the room. Cyprus and Slovakia both turned to face him while I only stared at him through the mirror. While the other two agreed happily I shook my head in the slightest, and watched him immediately look the smallest bit less happy. "Australia needs the ring." He sighed and I handed it to him with trembling fingers.

He nodded and gracefully left.

I started coughing again, knowing I'd caught something. I wasn't vomiting blue, and I was feeling any pain above my eyebrows, so I was good.

I was about to rub my eyes when Slovakia and Cyprus grabbed both of my wrists at the same time. I sighed, knowing what they were yelling at me about.

I picked up my pipe and lit it so I could take a long drag on it. When I exhaled, I stared at the image of the transformed me gravely.

_Come on Netherlands,_ I thought,_ It's only a few hours that you need to put on a happy face for. Who cares if America's not here, I am an independent nation and I don't need him to lean on._

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

Half an hour. That all I had as an unmarried woman. I stared out at Leon and Cyprus' horse, Dannatoth. I swallowed thickly and looked at myself in the mirror again.

I couldn't stop looking at the familiar stranger. It wasn't out of amazement, it was of terror. I couldn't find Netherlands in it all. It was as if someone had painted over my identity and replaced it with something completely fake.

"Dit ben ik niet." I mumbled. I watched Cyprus quickly stride back in in her bridesmaid dress. She helped me into the heavy Ukrainian dress and zipped it up. I squirmed slightly and twisted the cross around my neck.

I looked over at Cyprus' neck. A turquoise orb hung there on a sterling silver chain.

"Who gave you that?" I asked, mocking her.

"Romano." She said, embarrassed. I smiled, knowing he'd worked up the courage to do something.

I looked back at the room. My scythe sat against the wall, my bag hung off my chair as did my coat and scarf. My pills were in my bag and most of my drugs were too. Tara was at my house with Gunner, Alta and Twelve.

I didn't know why, but it felt like something bad was going to happen.

I turned to pull out a cigarette, quickly smoke it, and washed out my mouth with mouthwash. I heard the bell of the church ring and quickly grabbed my bouquet of white roses France forced on me.

When I approached the doors I took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure if I can walk down this isle and give myself away like this." I breathed to myself, and stepped inside anyway.

**ЖЖЖSCOTLAND'S POVЖЖЖ**

I stood, waiting. I was obviously nervous because of her habit of running off.

_Oh god,_ I thought._ I hope this doesn't turn out like that Katy Perry music video._

I swallowed hard when I heard the church go silent and watched the doors. When she walked in, I was stunned.

Her hair was done up so it fell off her head like a waterfall of snow. Small crystals decorated it all, making it seem like it was made out of diamonds. Blue and red roses were pinned in her hair around the clip that held up the hair.

I looked down at the dress, wondering how much it cost. I examined the dress closely and stared at the lace and the silk rose on her left hip. She wore gloves to cover up her scarring. I could still see the darkened skin licking up, past her elbow.

She walked up to me and smiled, but I saw through it.

The makeup made it so you couldn't see the bags, but I could tell they were there. The silver makeup around her eyes made it so her eyes didn't look as half-lidded as they probably were.

She smiled weakly up at the Father, who smiled right back.

"We gather here today-"

_Let the torture commence._

**ЖЖЖAMERICA'S POVЖЖЖ**

"We gather here today-" At those words, I knew where I was.

I was in the basement of the church, listening to Scotland and Netherlands getting married. I felt another tear slip down my cheek, knowing I could do nothing about it. I started coughing again, because I hadn't eaten anything for the last stretch of time. I didn't even know what day it was.

I lifted my head because I thought I heard something, but it was only the ceremony upstairs.

I stared blindly around the room, trying to see through the black cloth that was wrapped around my eyes.

"Save me." I croaked lowly and only wished that I would just die before I had to endure any more of this.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

**ЖЖЖNETHERLANDS' POVЖЖЖ**

I was daydreaming through most of what the Father said. Scotland hit me on the shoulder to get my attention. He looked at me sternly and mouthed, "Vows?" I was shocked and blinked a few times.

"Oh! This is where we tell each other how much we supposedly love each other, right?" I asked, loud enough for it to ring through the entire church. I heard a few of the countries start snickering. "Sorry, go on."

"Alright." Scotland sighed. "Since we met, I always was interested in you. You literally popped up in my dreams. I only realized just realized that I loved you, and when I told you, your nasty little habit of running away caught up with you." He chuckled and took my hand to slip my ring onto my finger. "But I'll tell you right now, that I don't care if you run away from any type of decision, I still will love you."

I swallowed hard and exhaled. I took the ring from Australia and took Scotland's hand.

"I'm not sure if I'll give you undying love until the end, because that's _really_ far off, but I'll try to give you my love until I can't anymore. You can be stubborn, and obnoxious, and a little creepy at times, but I'll love you all the same." I finished and saw him smile.

I looked back up at the Father and smiled, completely ignoring him up until he started saying something that would interest me.

"-speak now or forever hold your peace." He said and I waited, just waited, for America to come bursting through the doors screaming "I object!" but it didn't come. My heart dropped and I looked back. "Do you, Cyn Riddel, take this woman to your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Spelletje Vos, take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband?" I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I choked on my words until I found them again.

"I do." I croaked hoarsely.

"By the power bested in me, I now pronounce you to be man and wife." He said and looked at us both. "You may now kiss the bride."

I looked up at Scotland, who looked down at me sweetly before kissing me.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I'd finished eating and I was chatting with England over something completely irrelevant. I had gotten used to the fact that I was married, and decided to roll with it, no matter how sick felt.

I felt a hand grasp mine, and I resisted the urge to break it. I turned to see Scotland.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. I forced myself to nod and smile until he led me out into the center of the floor. "What's wrong?" I paused before answering.

"I wanted America to be here." I muttered. "I even asked him to walk me down the isle."

"Well, he's probably too embarrassed to come. He saw how well we clicked and he just ran. That just proves that he doesn't love you enough to come and show his face." Scotland sighed. I nodded and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't love you before." I sighed quietly. He looked at me, shocked.

"Does that mean you love me n-" I cut him off.

"Maybe." I said, smirking. My lips finally touched his and I was instantly elated.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! ! !"

My gaze shot to a part in the crowd to see_ him_. Alfred Fucking Jones. Covered in blood and bruises, but he was there.

And then the room exploded in gunshots and screams.

**A/N: Translation:**

**Dit ben ik niet.:: This isn't me ::Dutch**

**You mad?**


	52. To Us

My immediate reaction was to lunge out and grab Cyprus' arm. I felt pain sear across my stomach and right shoulder. I also heard the crack of a bull whip above the crowd. Smoke and gunshots were going up around me as well as screams.

When my fingers fell upon her arm, my other hand was hit by something. I didn't have time to look back at it as I dragged her with me. I fought to get out of the crowd, pulling out a gun and firing it a few times.

I was tackled to the ground at one point, but my only instinct was to get my sister out of this mess. My pincer grip didn't leave her wrist for all of the time.

Just as we neared the edge of the circle, my eyes fell on a dark haired man with glazed over brown eyes. There was a deep gash in his throat, that was still pouring blood.

I quickly lugged him onto my back and started running, dragging Cyprus along. I finally glanced back and saw that Cyprus had more people following her.

I kicked in the door to the small house and rounded up my bag, coat, scythe, and scarf before running back outside and jumping on Leon. I quickly glanced back to see that Cyprus was on her horse, and the others also were before riding off.

There was sounds of a machine gun in the fray and so many screams. I swallowed down the memories of these things and rode as fast as I could to get away from it.

We quickly were a few miles away. We had to even find a way through a border fence; I couldn't tell if it was Germany or Belgium.

I stared back at the fire going up in the field were the reception was held. I shifted the weight of the man on my back and started moving to the small town close by.

When we all dismounted, I did a head count.

"Me, Cyprus, England, Switzerland, Hungary, Lichtenstein, Slovakia, and Egypt." I said and pointed at the people as I said their name.

I stared at the people rushing out of their houses and onto horses. I walked into a shop and looked at the television.

A panicked new woman was standing there, speaking in French.

"-I repeat, evacuate immediately. Armies all over Europe have started fighting. Pack up your belongings and get to the nearest shuttle you can find. You _will_ need to show ID if you are to get on, so authorities know that you aren't one of the many leaders of the battles." Then they started showing names practically flying up the screen.

Mine was the first one on there. I watched them all, knowing what it meant.

World War III was on the rise.

I looked at the shop owner, who was stuffing his belongings into his bags and staring at us with wide eyes.

"Hello." Cyprus said politely, in French. "Do you have any bandages or medical supplies?" She asked. The man only stared at her in fright.

"You're one of those War Commanders aren't you?" He asked, afraid. "Well, I'm getting out of here!" He shouted and ran out.

I looked at Cyprus, and I noticed something. Her face was covered in blood. I looked at the rest and saw that all of them had the same type of thing. England was even holding his hand over his right eye, which was streaming blood.

"Alright. World War III. We need to get farther away than in Belgium. Right now, we need to deal with the immediate injuries. Clothes and food can wait until we stop bleeding. Let's get started." I said with a mock grin and fled to the back of the shop. I found what I needed and came back out with the rubbing alcohol and bandages.

I quickly dealt with Cyprus' face while she was claiming that she thought it never happened. Lichtenstein was patching up Slovakia, Hungary to Switzerland, and Egypt was looming over my shoulder. When I was done, I turned and forced Egypt out of his shirt.

The tattoos on his chest, where I diagonal slash lay, seemed to have moved out of the way. I was going to ask, but he answered before I even opened my mouth.

"It's an entry to The Book of The Dead. It makes it indestructible except to fading." He muttered. I nodded quickly and patched him up fully. I wanted to look at the black writing that sprawled all over his skin.

I stepped over to England and watched the blood still pouring down his cheek.

"This is going to hurt." I sighed.

Many screams, and blows to my face later, I fixed his eye. It looked like someone stabbed into it with a fork and gorged out the cornea. I shuddered at imagining how painful it was.

"Let's go. We need to get out of here as soon as possible." I said and looked around. They nodded, jumping on the horses. There were only five of them, even if there were eight of us.

Cyprus and Egypt shared a horse, as did Lichtenstein and Switzerland. England and Slovakia were on the same one as well. "Hungary, switch places with England. England come over here, and Egypt, use the horse Hungary was using." I said and examined them again. I estimated the weights of the people and this seemed like the most efficient way to get where we needed to be.

I waited a few seconds and listened hard. I quickly picked up the noise of horses galloping and I kicked Leon's sides.

We were off, and I knew where we needed to go. Switzerland. It was far enough away, and had good resources.

From the tip of Limburg to Schaffhausen, Switzerland was about 250 miles. If we went at full tilt without any breaks, we could get away in only 17 hours. Then, we could get into the mountains and wait out this war.

I grew more and more terrified when I started hearing the galloping getting closer. I turned around in the saddle and pulled out one of the guns I was concealing in my dress and aimed for the light brown horse the perpetrator was riding. He was wearing a cloak, so I couldn't see his face.

I smirked as he face planted into the dirt. And quickly beckoned my small injured crew too follow me off the roads.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

Twelve hours, and the sun was already risen. We only traveled through countrysides.

We were currently sitting in a small house that was far off from the road. England was resting against a wall, with his eye closed. He wasn't exactly disheartened when I told him he'd never get his sight back in that eye.

We still couldn't find any clothing, but we fed ourselves with the things that were left. It seemed like everyone grabbed all of their belongings and headed strait out. From the broadcast, we seemed like monsters.

Electricity had shorted out in most of the places about three hours before. Running water would stop as well, and barely a trickle came out of the faucet in this house.

Switzerland was watching the fire and I glanced out at the body on the horse.

It was Brazil. I didn't want to bury him in a place where he'd soon be dug up. I needed to wait until we were in the mountains.

"Netherlands?" I looked up at Cyprus. The gash across her face was about four to five inches long. It started above her left eyebrow and stretched down across the bridge of her nose to her right cheek bone. "Why the Alps?"

"No one will look there." I quickly responded. "If we needed to support ourselves, we would want to find the fully stocked houses, therefore, they will look there. We need to stay out of huge cities to avoid conflicts. We're going to the mountains for that reason." I said quickly and glanced out the window.

Still no lights on the horizon. We were on the French-German border.

I sighed heavily. I told everyone my plan to get into the mountains. They agreed happily and said that they'd be alright with staying in caves until we found a house in the mountains far enough away until we could get healed up.

I watched Cyprus pull out tattered blankets and sheets from the back of the house. She pulled a knife out of her torn up and bloody dress. She started cutting up the blanket into a shape that vaguely resembled a shirt. She cut out another and stitched them together sloppily. She smiled at her work and set it to one side. She started making another.

"What's that?" Hungary asked. "A shirt?"

"Yes. Yes it is." She sighed.

I decided to raid the house.

When I was rifling through the closet in what looked like a young girl's room, I found a pair of pants that were old and ratty, but they would probably fit Lichtenstein. I also found two pairs of shoes that might fit someone as well. I soon after riffled through the master bedroom. Nothing.

"Well. I've got two pairs of shoes, and a pair of pants. Who is willing to go without?" Everybody in the room raised their hand. "Alright. Who do we think needs these the most?"

"Lichtenstein." They all said in a chorus. I nodded and tossed them to her. I also handed the second pair of shoes to Slovakia.

Yet again, I listened to the silence outside. Nothing.

I sighed, feeling paranoid. Each one of my comrades weren't as annoyed as me by the fact that we were moving. Because, the more we moved, the farther we could get from danger, and protecting this group was the only thing I thought of doing.

"Sorry guys, but we really need to be moving." I sighed. They nodded in understanding and gathered up the things we'd grabbed from the house.

And we were off.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

We crossed the borders. The French to German and the German to Swiss border. A few times I thought I heard other horses, but it was just my imagination.

We slept in a small vacation house. I was on the roof keeping watch for the night, making sure that no one would get within a ten mile range of us.

I jumped when England climbed up on the roof. He smiled.

"I found this in the kitchen." He handed me a mug. It had what looked like coffee in it. "I've been wondering why there's no food in the houses we've raided. And no clothes. It's as if someone set a spell on all of Europe that all of it would disappear." He took a sip of his mug. I did the same and recoiled at the foul taste.

I hid my disgust and England barely noticed.

"This situation reminds me of that one song, by Florence and the Machine." He said and looked up at the rising moon. It was red. Blood was spilled tonight.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father, run for your children, for your sisters and brothers. Leave all you love and your loving behind. You can't carry it with you if you want to survive." He paused and inhaled. "The dog days are over. The dog days are done. Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come!" He silenced himself.

"Kirkland." I said slowly, using his Pirate name. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Oh, shut it." He mumbled. I saw the smile on his face, and I smiled too. "Do you think we should get going? Moving at night it the best thing to do. And we need to bury Brazil." He nodded to the lump on the ground, covered by a sheet.

There was no way I was going to leave him unburied. It would cause his spirit to roam the earth.

Yes, I'm somewhat superstitious when it comes to the dead.

I also believe your shadow is a duplicate of you that is only set out to kill you and take over your body to make you a terrorist or murderer, but that's just me.

And most likely England.

Pirates believed it, OK? That's why the lanterns never go out on pirate ships.

"We'll wait. We need to get to a good spot. I won't bury him in someone's backyard." I sighed.

England left, and I started dozing off. I dumped out the hideous coffee and laid my head back on the cool roof.

My eyes drifted shut and I listened to the rhythmic sounds of horses hooves.

Wait.

_HORSES! ! !_

I leaped up and saw the group of them riding. There was at least fifteen of them, and the leader of it was carrying an axe.

_Spain._

"Get up!" I shrieked at the sleeping nations. "They're coming again!" I pulled Hungary to her feet.

Then it all started happening.

A gunshot fired and I ducked. I scrambled across the floor and my mind fell back to it's animal instincts. I had to get out. No matter who died, or what happened to me, I needed to get out.

I sprung from the floor, wide-eyed, and saw the small army of Hispanic nations. Spain only controlled them through fear, they didn't do this willingly.

I ducked under a sword and grabbed one of my comrade's wrists to tug them out of the room. I heard a whip crack and a few seconds later, a huge heat pressed down on me. Screams started up from both sides and I flattened myself on the floor. When I hopped up, I was hit in the face.

I hit back with my foot and heard a whine. A knife was drawn over my throat, leaving it bleeding but not fatally. I pulled my own knife and sliced downwards to feel the blood of the enemy splatter across my face and chest. I also tasted it in my mouth, and that nearly struck a nerve.

I cut and punched and kicked a way through the people and eventually tugged all of my people with.

I leaped onto Leon and kicked his sides. I made sure all of my friends were getting out of there before I tried setting off.

_Tried._

I felt an arm loop around my waist and drag me back down. The other arm stretched around my neck and I put my hands on it.

"Spain! I got her!"

Uruguay! Why?

I started screaming and kicking. I writhed under his grip and bit down hard on his forearm. He yelled in pain and dropped me, before scooping me up again.

He clapped his hand over my mouth and I bit down on his palm. He hissed in pain and thrust me to another man. I looked up to see the demented green eyes.

I struck his face with my fist and tried to escape, until my ankle was caught and I was dragged back through the mud.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" Spain asked with his innocent voice. The one he used in world meetings and with Portugal. "Is it because of all of what I did?" I felt him grab my hair and pull me up. He traced his finger down one of the oldest scars.

"Let me go!" I shrieked, hoping to get help. I looked at the crowd of Hispanic nations and they all looked terrified. The two blondes, Argentina and Uruguay stood next to each other, about to cry. "Please!" My voice cracked.

"Ah, pleading for freedom. You never tried that when I had control over you." He hit me across the face, hard enough to slit my lip. "You think you can escape me? Look at the ones you raised! They fell back to me because they were to weak to do anything on their own." He pulled my face up to meet his. "And you will too." He whispered.

I frowned and pulled out a knife. Before he could react, I plunged it into his wrist that was holding me off the ground.

When I fell, I leaped up and onto my horse, quickly escaping to the east. I didn't want to lead them to my friends if they followed me.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I loped into the mountain village about seven hours later and saw the four other horses. I dismounted and trudged into the small house.

"Netherlands!" Cyprus tackled me into the wall, and I felt like passing out onto her. I pushed her off and sat down in front of the fire.

"I feel like I'm going to die." I mumbled and looked at everyone, either sleeping or eating. They were all in handmade clothing and mismatched shoes.

"Here. You should change. You look horrible." I took the rough clothing out of Cyprus' hand. I walked into the back and changed out of the dress and into the burlap cargo pants and the thin tank top. The pants were lined on the inside with cotton, so I wouldn't get scratches.

I walked back out and sunk to the ground. I'd wrapped my chest in bandages yesterday, so my chest would stay in check. I felt someone lay a blanket over me, and I felt impossibly tired.

_I stared at the sunlight on the ceiling. It was morning, wherever I was. I didn't know, and I couldn't remember. I sat up and found myself in a thin night dress. I stood up and started walking, barefoot, down the hall. I heard soft singing from down the stairs, it was rough, untrained. The voice quieted and I stopped. Suddenly, an entire chorus of gravely voices rang out. They were all drunkenly singing a song that I remembered well._

"_Within our hearts there is anger. And on our blades there is spite. Under this galleon's hull, there's the Kraken. Triumph we just might!"_

_A grin spread over my face and I quickly fled to the voices. I rounded the corner to see my original crew that worked on my private ship. The first crew I had on my own, with my two favorite immortals. I jogged up to them and saw them smile happily. The second part of the chorus started up._

"_So drink up my good fellow. Toast to the wolves of the sea. For we are no more than beggars. We shall never bow to thee."_

_I laughed and smiled at my first mate and my cook._

"_You haven't grown at all." Codey, my lovely immortal cook, chuckled. He was still the 19 year old Australian that I left in the Bermuda Islands after I left my pirating._

"_Neither have you guys!" I said happily and hugged them both. "It's good to remember that you guys are still alive somewhere. That I've still got my two best friends." I sighed and glanced at the rest of my crew, all laughing and drinking and singing. I felt a smile creep onto my face and I felt the heavy weight on my shoulders lift. It was one of those things you don't notice until it's gone. I glanced around at them. "None of them are still alive though." I said, a little nostalgic._

"_Yeah." Imamu said. I turned around and took a pint in my hand._

"_A toast to the three people to get out of Old Dutchy's game?" I asked and held up the alcohol. They nodded. "To us."_

"_To us."_

"_To us."_

_We drank merrily with the rest of the crew and I started to feel better and more confident in myself by the second. The grin that was plastered on my face didn't leave it for a second. I was truly happy for once._

I woke up to the cold abandoned house on the hard wood floor. I tried to bask in the left over happiness from the dream, but the overbearing feeling of self-hatred drowned it out.

The first dream in my life that was good all the way through.

I couldn't even smile as I let the single tear slip out of my eye. I quickly wiped it away and sat up.

Another day in this war, and it was going to be torture.

**A/N: Wow. I liked this chapter a lot.**

**A few things to say, the song in the dream, I made it up. It sucks, so blame me.**

**The guy at the beginning who Netherlands shot the horse out from him, that was Denmark. Just in case you wanted to know, which you probably don't.**

**I don't own Florence and the Machine either.**

**Goodbye.**


	53. Good Luck

**A/N: How'd you like that last chapter?**

**(sigh) I'm afraid that this is the beginning of the end, my good friends. (fake crying) I never wanted it to end!**

**Anyway, Lukáš is being a complete dick again. Now I'm reconsidering killing Czech off. No offense to the Czech readers (all two) but I really want to kill off Czech. Blame your damn representative. But on the bright side, you'll be annexed with Slovakia.**

**Lastly, in my History class we had to define annex. I was called on (because of my crappy luck) and instead of giving the book's answer I said "to become one with" in a Russian accent.**

**No one got it except my friend Riccardo, but it was worth it.**

I wiped the sweat off my brow as I stared at the wooden cross. Calixto Tavares. Brazil's simplified name. I think he had six of them, but I only remembered what he always wrote.

I brushed off my hands and the image of his dead face flashed in my mind, with the number 1 written on his right cheek in my blood. I looked down at the gash in my arm that I used for the blood to write the number.

I walked back to the small village, writing in the small notebook that was in my pocket. I wrote down the exact coordinates that England told me earlier so I could find Brazil later, after the war.

I tucked my book back into my pocket and walked back into the house. My group was eating the wild pig Hungary caught and butchered. I sat down on the ground as well and my left hand pulsed in pain.

It was shot during the wedding, making it completely useless for weeks. Why shoot someone's hand? Were they aiming for someone else and I got in the way, or were they aiming for me and they were a truly horrible shot?

I shrugged it off and started eating. I was sick of watching my limbs tremble and go white. I knew that I should have sustained eating for at least another week, but I also had injuries that needed to be healed.

"What's the plan from here?" Slovakia asked quietly, just loud enough that I could hear her over Cyprus' and Lichtenstein's argument on something-or-other.

"We go higher and hope we get news of a peace treaty or something." I muttered around the dry meat. "If that doesn't happen in a month, we come back down and hope it's settled." I rubbed my throbbing head and glanced over at her. She was worried. "You're jackass brother is fine, he can take care of himself."

"It's no him I'm worried about." She sighed. Her and Canada would make a good couple. "I'm worried about you."

"Pourquoi?" I asked, mocking France. She curled up into a ball and set her head on her knees.

"You've been through so much in your short life. You always try to give others the best, and you always get blamed for everything. Couldn't you take a break for a while?" She asked and I ran my fingers through my hair. "I mean, you stress yourself to much. You can't be superwoman all the time."

"I can try." I sighed and plastered a fake smile on my face again. She furrowed her brow at me and patted my shoulder.

"Good luck." She sighed and got up.

I quickly finished eating and stood up as well. I sighed and started braid my hair to keep it out of the way. A few minutes later, I'd done up my hair in a four strand Dutch Braid. My hair would get ratty soon if it wasn't kept out of the way.

I watched the others pack up as I did so myself. We didn't have much food and it was the same story with clothing. I had my coat and my scarf and my scythe. Most others had their weapons.

Egypt had two bronze Ancient Egyptian swords though. I had no idea where had had them hidden, but he was twirling them in his hands like nothing was ever wrong.

I shrugged it off and mounted my own horse.

"Where are we going now?" Hungary asked from the back.

"We're going to find a place higher up, since Spain still could have followed us I'm sorry if we'll be staying a few caves or camping outside." They all nodded and we were off again.

**ЖЖЖAMERICA'S POVЖЖЖ**

I ducked underneath what seemed like the hundredth sword that was flung at my face. I quickly took out China's legs and watched him crumble to the ground. A loud bang almost on my cheek sent me to the ground as well. It was a firecracker.

China quickly hopped on top of me and tried to strangle me.

"Get- off- girly- boy!" I grunted and kicked him in the stomach to get him off. He was flung off and I stood up, only to have to duck a Chakram that was going to slice off my ear. I stared in horror as I saw Taiwan throw another.

I threw myself into the fray so I wouldn't have to deal with being singled out to be attacked.

But that just made my life so much worse.

I immediately felt a blade cut open my face. I rolled and my hands wrapped around Thailand's ankles. I pulled them out from under him and watched him fall, his axe clattering to a rest next to him.

I pulled out my gun and shot him in the knee to make sure he wouldn't run, but he wouldn't die. I wanted to avoid as much death as possible.

Someone forcefully jumped on my back and I staggered back.

"You're going out." I heard a female voice mutter. It was Vietnam. I thought she got over the war a long time ago!

I flipped her over my shoulders and saw her land painfully on the ground. I blinked a few times as I watched her cringe in pain until I was thrown to the ground.

Someone who looked exactly like South Korea was trying to plunge a knife into my throat, but what he was doing didn't fit South Korea's bill at all.

Unless this was North Korea.

That would explain it. If he had multiple personalities, one being South and the other North.

I grabbed the knife out of his hand and received a huge gash to the palm of my left hand. I threw it away from me and tried to throw him off me. His hands found their way to my throat and quickly started compressing my windpipe and jugular.

My sight started to get fuzzy and tunnel vision quickly set in. I felt lightheaded and my limbs turned to lead until I was just about to black out completely.

His hands were suddenly released from my neck and air filled my lungs. I was pulled off the floor and was dragged across the ground. Before I knew it, I was sacked on a horse with someone riding behind me. I looked over groggily and saw my comrades on their horses. I looked behind me to see a very angry Scotsman aiming a gun at the horse following us.

I blinked a few times and smiled as I saw the horse go down. It was carrying Malaysia and Laos.

We quickly outran them and dismounted over twenty miles away.

"Get off the damn horse, Yank." Scotland grunted and pulled me off. When I tried to stand, I had to fall against the horse. "You can walk!"

"Don't be so cruel to the injured!" France said loudly. I blinked hard again and tried to make out the meaning of his words. "He probably has brain damage!"

"Like that was a difference from any other day!" Scotland shouted. France blinked a few times, as if he was at a loss.

I finally figured it out.

"Hey. . . . ." I sighed. "That- that mean." My mouth wouldn't cooperate with my brain.

"Oh dear." I heard Canada in the background.

The next hour was dedicated to fixing the wounds we all received and Japan trying to figure out how to fix me.

I apparently got a concision from South Korea slamming me into the ground. Well, he really is just Korea now.

I rested my bandaged head on the wall and stared at the light from the fire dancing across the ceiling. I closed my eyes and my mind instantly flew to the one person I needed to see. No one here knew if she was alright, and I was truly worrying.

_I was siting by the fire Native America built, watching the deer meat roast on the flames. I started taping my fingers on the log bench I was sitting on. My body was about 10 to 11 years old at the time. A crack from the woods made me jump and I turned around. Native America looked up from her work to look into the dark with me. She quickly went back to the sewing she was working on for me, but I still stared into the blackness, waiting for something to move. I got up and uprooted a tree to scare off the intruder. I smirked when another twig snapped a small dark mass started running. I chased after it without the tree and quickly caught up. It tripped and I was able to walk to it. I saw it was a girl, about 14, dressed up like a boy with her golden hair in a braid. Her eyes made an impression on my mind. The colors set my mind back. Blue as the turquoise that I found and amber as the beads Native America gave me. Darker than real amber. I small vertical scar was in her skin, just above her right eyebrow._

"_You're pretty." I said lazily and watched her bolt. I didn't feel like following her, but she did leave a bag behind. "You forgot your bag!" I shouted after her._

"_Keep it kid!" She shouted and I lost sight of her. I looked around to my mother standing behind me._

"_Open it." She said. I quickly tore it open and found a knife that looked like one of England's, matches, a bottle of Gin, and a box of tea. "I'm taking this." She said and pulled the Gin out of my hand. We both stood, staring at the bag._

"_Mom. When I get older, I'm going to marry that girl." I said, still in my daze._

"_Sure you are, sweetie. Sure you are." Native America said and patted my shoulder._

I picked my head up off the wall and smiled. I would keep up on that promise, just as soon as I could tell her.

**ЖЖЖNETHERLANDS' POVЖЖЖ**

I was keeping watch again. It was night again, and well passed my turn to switch with Egypt for watch, but he needed his sleep. He was keeping watch last night when I was sleeping. I on the other hand should have been getting to sleep, but I was afraid of what might come from those dreams.

I'd had enough of the sleepless nights due to fear, and I decided I would just stay up.

I stayed at the mouth of the cave and started drawing small patterns in the dirt with my knife. I looked back at the rustling noise from the back of the cave.

England sat down across from me and curled up into a small ball. I took a drink from one of the water bottles we found at a house.

"I'm going to look hideous. Francis will never think of me as beautiful again."

I spat out my drink onto the ground and started laughing. I clutched my stomach and sighed heavily when I was done.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"Oh, I'm leaning more and more about you every day England." I said quickly. "You used to be the big bad pirate that no one wanted to meet. Now your worried if your lover will still think you're beautiful. You're _gay_ lover at that. And it's France!"

"We're not lovers." He mumbled into his knees. "I haven't told him." I burst out laughing again. "I will murder you."

"No you won't, you'll miss me to much." I said after I finished laughing again. We were both silent for a few minutes, watching the moon rising. "You still owe me your soul." I sighed.

I'd lent him the power of the Kraken in quite a few of his fights with France, and he made a deal with me.

_I was to receive his soul._

I couldn't take it if I was on land, so we almost never met up unless we were in wars. He'd become almost an older brother to me over the years, and I'd mostly gotten over the soul taking thing.

"I thought you dropped it a while back." He said I stretched out. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and buried my face in my scarf. I looked down at my bruised and scratched feet and at my hands that were the same colors. "You're pretty beat up." He said and took my hands. It took most of my will power not to rip my hands away and punch him in the face.

"I haven't ever gone into a war when I'm this beat up." I said. "I haven't gone into a battle sleep deprived, starving, and beaten up all at the same time." He looked at me, inquisitively.

"You were starving?" He asked and I nodded.

"Trying to miscarriage again."

"Wow."

"I know."

The silence returned and and curled up with my scythe in my hands. I peeked over my scarf at England, who was staring at the horizon.

"I'm almost expecting them to drop down on us." He said and shifted. He had found a short sword somewhere and he held it as well. "I don't think I've ever been this afraid in my life. Not even when the Kraken tried eating me."

"I can remember all to many times when I was more afraid than this." I said quietly. England looked at me sadly, knowing that I was talking about the worst 80 years of my life. The Eighty Years' War

"Go to sleep." He said, almost like a mother. "I'll stay out for watch."

"I doubt it'll be a good dream." I mumbled and laid my head on the ground, not caring about the dirt getting in my hair.

_I was cleaning in Spain's house. I didn't mind the sweeping I had to do. I wished I was back in my room thinking. It was my favorite pastime besides singing, and I wasn't about to sing for the Spanish bastard. My dress was strangely short that day, and I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched. My body had just turned 13, and I was aging slowly, very slowly. I heard a loud clatter from the kitchen. I rushed in to see Belgium crying and covered in what looked like chopped vegetables._

"_Bel, what have you done?" I asked like a mother and picked her up. I kissed her forehead and sat her down on the table. I combed out her hair and picked off all the lettuce off her dress. I held her face to look up at me and smiled encouragingly. She smiled back. "Could you go water the garden for me? Right now it feels like I'm juggling a hundred things at once."_

"_Oui, Je comprends." She said and skipped off. She knew more Spanish than English, more Dutch than Spanish, and more French than Dutch. I had to learn the retched language for her, just like I needed to learn German for Luxembourg. I swept up the food from the floor and dumped it into the trash._

"_NETHERLANDS! ! ! GET IN HERE! ! !" I heard Spain yell from three floors up. I sighed and poured out some of the coffee and grabbed half a loaf of bread. He had a hangover from last night, where he got drunk with his two friends, France and Prussia. This was the routine I went through four times a week. I placed the two items on the plate with a glass of water and walked up the stairs. I opened the door slowly to see him waiting for me, sitting on the edge of his bed and tapping his foot._

"_Here." I muttered and handed him the plate. He quickly hit it to the side and I watched it shatter on the floor._

"_Did I tell you I wanted that?" He said angrily. He hit me across the face, hard. I felt the stinging pain on my cheek and looked down at the floor. "Answer me!"_

"_No." I muttered and looked at the ground. I didn't expect him to push me against the wall and close the door with his foot though. I looked up at him, a little afraid._

"_I wanted you in here for a completely different reason." He said lowly. I swallowed hard in fear and felt his hand creep up my dress. I tried to hit it away, but his deadly glare made me stop. He started ripping open the front of my dress and threw me onto the bed by my braided hair._

_That was the first time he raped me. I was never the same after that and nothing could ever make me the same._

I opened my eyes and saw the moon far away from it's last spot.

I choked the tears welling up in my eyes and let out a dry sob. England turned around to look down at me. He knew something was wrong and he lifted me up and hugged me tightly, letting me cry into his shoulder until I ran out of tears to cry.

"It's OK, whatever it is, it's long since gone." He whispered and I started shaking again. The tremors always started when something like this happened.

I watched my shaking fingers and rested against England. He patted my head in the way an older brother would and whispered more comforting words to me.

"I just want to go home." I choked out. "I want to go back to my old home, with my dad and Belgium and Luxembourg. I don't want this anymore!" I cried again for much longer.

When I stopped, my fingers were numb as well as my feet and I could barely keep my eyes open.

I quickly fell asleep through exhaustion.

**A/N2: Yes! Yes I'm a FrUK fan! Boohoo blame me. I also like RoChu, DeNor, PruCan, Germancest, CanadaxCuba, GerIta, IceKong, NetherlandsxJapan, Giripan, GermaniaxRome, AustriaxSwitzerland, HRExChibitalia, SuFin, PrussiaxAustria, SealandxLatvia, and SwedenxDenmark.**

**The list goes on and on.**

**Also, the retched language to Netherlands id French if you couldn't figure it out.**


	54. Frysia

**A/N: Hi.**

**Lotte, I meant that I support Netherlands x Japan when it's male Netherlands. The only two pairings with Fem!Netherlands is Netherlands x Scotland and New York. **

**I also support Male!Netherlands x Canada.**

**So. . . much. . . Yoai. . .**

**Yea!**

I opened my eyes again and curled up into a ball. I couldn't feel my feet or my hands and my teeth were chattering. Switzerland was looking down at me. He offered his hand to help me up.

I obliged and started stretching to warm up myself. I should have found shoes for myself, but that was to much. If I found another I would give them to Slovakia, her's were a bit worse for wear.

"Are you quite alright?" Cyprus asked as she stoked the fire. "You looked like you were having a bad dream."

"No, I'm fine." I didn't need to worry her any more than she already was.

Slovakia and Lichtenstein both didn't know how to use weapons. I'd seen Slovakia use a bow and arrow, but she didn't have one. Sighed heavily and rubbed my hands together to make them warm up.

"I'm off to find something." I mumbled and took my scythe off the wall. "I'll be back in 45 minutes."

I hopped down from the high rock ledge and started wandering through the forest to find a good sized tree limb. I picked up a few of them and found they all had tree rot or termites or something of the like, until I found a heavy one that had most likely fallen off a tree in the recent past.

I walked around, trying to find more to make arrows. My amazing luck made me find a quiver with arrows spilling out of it onto the ground. I picked them all up and slung it over my back. There were a few extra bow strings as well.

I climbed back up, slowly and steadily, until I got the the narrow mouth of the cave.

I stepped over Slovakia and Hungary and sat down again, leaning against the wall. I pulled out a knife and carved the wood like William taught me all those years back. I tested it every so often, by firing it.

I strung up the bow one last time and crouched down next to Slovakia. I started shaking her shoulder and she woke up quickly.

"I've got a present for you." I said softly. Her eyes landed on the weapon in my hands and she snatched it from me. I smiled and walked back to the fire.

A few minutes later, Cyprus let out a long panicked shriek.

"I lost Rajah!" She shouted and pointed to her wrist. "Oh god! I'll never have her again!" I sighed heavily.

"You left your bracelet back at my house. I told Tara not to touch it." I suddenly thought of my house with Gunner and Alta and Twelve. Tara called her Miffy most of the time.

I sighed and woke up Lichtenstein so I could teach her how to use a knife.

**ЖЖЖSCOLAND'S POVЖЖЖ**

I panted and summoned Excalibur, my mother's sword. It was the only thing she ever gave me, only so I could protect her favorite son. Rage flared in me again and I lunged at Cuba.

"Give up! Spain beat you to many times!" He said quickly. We were only sparring, but he was determined on making me as angry as possible.

"Well, you're not Spain!" I shouted and felt the clang of metal on metal. I needed to brush up on my weapon skills, because I couldn't use hand fighting in a war.

"I learned from him!" He shouted and he hit my stomach with the flat, wide part of the axe, knocking all the breath out of me. "Therefore I am the s-" I cut him off with the hilt of a blade in his teeth.

I laughed loud and stood over him, as he was spitting out blood. He smirked up at me and accepted my hand to help him up.

"Good job." I panted and dropped my sword so it would disappear. I looked at the room and the people in it.

There was me, Cuba, Canada, France, Seychelles, Japan, and America. America was still sitting out because of his head injury. I didn't really feel bad for him, damn bastard, but I couldn't be yelling at him or anything.

I rested a bit and sat down in front of Seychelles, who'd I'd only met when Canada had dragged her out of the first fight. England had colonized her, and so did France, so it was only a matter of time before I met her.

The sun was high in the sky before clouds started rolling in.

Canada suggested that we move somewhere that had a ceiling. The house we were staying in had no roof, but it had four wall and blankets, and that's why we stayed in it for the day.

I pulled the Yankee off the ground and onto the horse I took from the church. Canada saved me from having to ride with him again and we set off.

A few hours later, we were in a cave again, because it started pouring. I was the only one brave enough to pull the leather coat up over my head and trudge through the rain for food.

15 minutes after I set out, I saw someone in the trees. They were female, and standing over a dead deer. I quickly set out to sneak up behind her.

I was only a few trees away from her when I recognized her.

The same color hair as me. The same almost brown shade it got when wet.

It was either Isle of Mann, or. . .

"Mom. . ." I whispered, but it was enough to make her jump and turn around.

That was her, no mistaking it. It was my mother, who I had to watch being roasted alive and dined upon by Vikings.

She sprung from her standing position once she saw me. I quickly started running after her and screeched to a halt once she did. She was at least 10 meters away from me, but I could still see her soaked furs, her small figure, and the blazing Harlequin Green eyes.

"Ma!" I shouted and tried to take a step farther, when she fell backwards. I rushed to where she was standing and found that it was the edge of a cliff.

I started down the face and saw nothing. I had to blink to clear my vision of the confusion and straitened back up.

She could have been fake, but that theory was quickly shot down when I looked back and saw the deer with a claymore slash wound through it's neck. I moved to it and lugged it onto my shoulders.

I carried it back, thinking about what I saw. She'd been too realistic to be part of my imagination. She had the smallest crows feet, and bags were under her eyes. My brain would have projected her as perfect, unhurt.

She had bandages wrapped over an exposed shoulder, so she _was_ injured.

I quickly found the cave again and slipped through the thin entrance. I dropped the gutted deer by the fire. My mother had already gutted it for herself, so I only needed to remove the skin.

"That was fast." I heard France sigh and sit down in front of me. "I'm afraid I can't help with this. It's a tad to bloody for me."

"And you don't have thumbs."

"Oh shut up!" He said angrily.

He actually didn't have thumbs. I don't know what happened to them, but he truly had no thumbs. They were sliced clean off. We didn't know what to do, so we just bandaged them up like everything else.

The meat was cut up and roasted, leaving only the carcass left. I scooped up the bones and left over meat and walked back outside. I walked to a small ditch and dropped all of it in the hole. I started filling in the hole and left it when the ground was level again.

I stumbled, freezing cold, and soaking wet, back into the cave. I rested my head on the ground where I was sleeping near the fire and neatly drifted to sleep.

_I walked around in a much lighter forest. I hand wrapped around the necklace Burgundy gave me. Celt had scolded me for it. In her eyes, I stole it from him. I was always the one to ruin everything, because I was! I was the only teenager in the house, and I was clumsy enough as it was without Celt constantly scolding me. I held the longbow He gave me as well. It was better made than my own. I was 17 body wise, and I wasn't expecting a man covered in furs to throw himself out from the trees and tackle me to the ground. He threw a fur over my head and tied it there. I kicked and writhed as I was picked up, but it was no use. I lost oxygen quick and blacked out._

I shot up from the ground as I woke. It was the way I was waking up almost always now, but something was different.

_She_ was leaning over me.

I sprung at her as she ran. I managed to tackle her and pin her to the ground.

"Mom?" I asked. She blinked a few times and raised her hand in front of my face. She snapped her fingers so I would blink, and she was gone again. I was left staring at the ground like an insane asylum patient.

I watched the water from my eyes make little splash marks on the ground and I collapsed to the spot where she was, crying.

She hated me, but I knew she was here to see how I was doing. It meant she cared at lest a little.

I smiled through the tears and wiped them away.

"Time to face a new day."

**ЖЖЖNETHERLANDS' POVЖЖЖ**

"The tighter you hold the knife, the less ways you can use it." I said and loosened Lichtenstein's grip on the knife for her.

"OK." She muttered and I stood in front of her.

"Now, if I do this. . ." I trailed off and did a sow-motion downwards slash. She blocked it slowly. "Good. I think this is good for today." I said and she set down the blade. She sighed heavily.

"It is nice, learning how to protect myself." She said. "I'm going to go and tend to the fire." She pointed to the small embers in the pit. I nodded and walked to the front of the cave.

I shook Egypt's shoulder to tell him I was there. He was still absorbed in the writing on his arm.

I looked up at the sky, the moon high. I sat down across from Egypt and silently watched the forest below us.

I thought I saw the movement of someone and pulled out an assault rife Switzerland had found randomly in a hollowed out log. Something told me he put it there, with the rest of them and the bullets.

The movement disappeared and I lowered it. I glared at the forest, popping two of the pills for my eyes. I had enough for a year, but then I would loose my sight when I ran out.

I chewed on my lip and leaned back on the rocks.

"It's fine." Egypt sighed. "No one will kill you."

"I'm not worried about myself." I mumbled.

"Then who?"

"All of you." I looked up to him, he was still reading his arm. "I would throw myself in front of Spain to save you all. If you all were to live at least one more day than me, I would be happy." He looked up at me, surprised.

"Spain?"

"Yes. The very man that made my life hell. I'd spend the rest of my eternal life with him if it guaranteed all of your safety." I said and stretched out. "I'm not shallow."

He never had trusted me. He didn't trust anyone with his little sister, not even if she claimed I was OK. A look of realization flashed over his features, that quickly vanished. He returned to his arm.

"Go to sleep." I said and waved him off. "Go and be one with your sister or something." He glared at me.

"That's Russia's thing." He sighed and slipped away.

I glanced back at the trees and my eyes focused on the first snowflake that came into my vision. I grimaced and curled my bruised feet under me. It would be harder to cover up our tracks in the snow. We barely could do it with the mud, but this would be near impossible.

I exhaled deeply and watched my frozen breath fade. I saw another swift movement and watched intently.

Dark blonde hair is what I saw before it disappeared. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, but if the thing didn't see us, it was no use in killing it. I sighed and leaned against the wall, knowing it would be a long time until the sun rose again.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

We were moving again. I was ready to fall asleep on my horse but I knew I would fall off, even with England behind me.

Eventually, I tied my hands to the saddle and used the horse for my pillow. I felt my hair fall out of it's bun, but was to tired to care.

_I was standing in the same place I met my father the last few times. I tapped my fingers on the ground, which wasn't covered in snow for once. I was in my coat and scarf this time, as well as my handmade pants and shirt. My hands and feet were as bruised in real life and I could feel the throbbing bump on my forehead, where Lichtenstein accidentally hit me with the hilt of the knife. I pressed my fingers on it and winced from the pain. Then the old Dutch came up again._

"_Hop hop hop. Horse goes galloping, over brooks and over ditches. Just take care and don't break any bones. Hop hop hop. Horse goes galloping. Hop! hop! Ho! The horse won't eat straw, we have to buy some oats, so the horse will run again. Hop! hop! Ho! The horse won't eat straw." It wasn't the male voice I was expecting, it was female. I furrowed my eyes until I remembered. My mother, Frysia. She died in labor when she was giving birth to Luxembourg, or at least that's what Bourgondie told me. Birth was extremely dangerous for nations back then, so it was reasonable, but I'm not exactly sure she's Lux's mom. Or Belgium for that matter. I never actually knew her, but she must have loved me. Maybe. "Oh, Netherlands. What happened to you?" I turned around to see her in her tattered dark green dress and hood of the same shade._

"_What do you think happened?" I asked her harshly, on accident. She blinked a few times. "I'm in the middle of a war, I have no way to support me or my friends. I still might be carrying a life sucking evil being in my uterus. And I'm insane." I finished. "That's what happened."_

"_Sweetie, you're not insane."_

"_Yes! Yes I am! I'm dreaming about a mother I'd only seen once or twice after she gave birth to me. I'm diagnosed as insane by all standards." I said, almost yelling. She looked sad, as if she actually cared. She walked to me and set a freezing cold hand on my chin. I hit it away and her face turned to stone._

"_Why must you be this way?" She asked, monotoned. I inherited my circuit for emotions from her, didn't I? I looked back at her with the same expression she was giving me._

"_Nothing so moves my pity, as seeing through these lands. Field, village, town and city, pillaged by roving hands. O that the Spaniards rape thee, my Netherlands so sweet, the thought of that does grip me . Causing my heart to bleed." I recited the tenth verse of my anthem, in Dutch. "That's my anthem. And that's what happened." Her face softened._

"_Oh, I didn't realize-" I cut her off._

"_I've heard those words enough." I muttered. We stared at each other for a while, waiting for the other to say something._

"_You've grown." She said awkwardly._

"_That's what happens over 400 years." I said, rounding the years. I don't even remember how old this body was. I had faint memories of being the United Provinces, and some before that, but when I was born was when the solid memories started. I was told different times like 437, and 1011, or something to that effect, but I truly couldn't remember much._

"_I suppose." She sighed. "I need to talk to you about something." I grunted to keep her talking. "Your parents. Your human parents."_

"_Why?"_

"_They aren't real." She said. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "You were always you. You never had Niels, Maarten, Johan, Willem, or any of the others." My heart started to drop. "They were created by your mind because you didn't feel whole without a story behind your country. It was an excuse for leaving responsibilities. You were never human. Your soul was specifically created to be the Netherlands"_

"_What about the pictures, the graves!" I shouted at her, starting to feel desperate for something real to grasp onto._

"_Fake. The Nation D-" She cut herself off. "-God made those. He wanted to use you as a pawn. And you fell for it all." She looked at me grimly._

"_N-no!" I shouted. "That's not possible!"_

"_It is."_

"_NO!" I screamed. My mother stepped to me to wrap her thin arms around me, but I refused to let her touch me. I elbowed her in the ribs and wrapped my own arms around myself. I couldn't take any of this anymore. I hung my head and walked to a tree before crouching down in front of a tree. I wanted my dad, he would sort it all out, but I got no one after I left my mother standing. I curled up and buried my face in my knees, knowing what she said was all correct, even if I didn't want to believe it._

I woke up to England pulling me up, and off the horse. He said it was time for me to help with setting up camp, or something of the like.

I walked with him, leading the horse up over the rocks and through the small opening of the cave that was a good 5 meters off the ground. I silently built the fire and set out with my scythe to find something worth eating.

**A/N2: SHE DOES HAVE A MOMMY! Thanks to Princess of preposterous, we all know who gave birth to her. I was close to making Burgundy like Germania. Able to get pregnant. And yes, Germania was his mom.**

**browse . deviantart . com/?qh=§ion=&q=woman+tutorial#/d3mx515**

**Remove the spaces, and that's my lovely Frisia/Frysia. Netherlands calls her Frysia, and other nations call her Frisia, just like Netherlands says "Bourgondie" while everyone else says "Burgundy".**

**And finally, when she says "William" at the beginning, she's referring to William the Silent.**


	55. Chess

**A/N: Wow, Burgundy is a manwhore. Yes, Benelux all have him as their dad, but they've all got different moms. You'll find out who they are in this chapter. And yes, incest is allowed, because Burgundy is related to just about everyone.**

**Anyway, I had to promise my sister that I'd write in Cyprus' POV for at least 500 words, so the beginning is in her perspective.**

**Let's get this thing started.**

I watched Netherlands startle awake off the side of the cave. Her pupils were dilated again, so I knew that the dream wasn't any good. Hungary was keeping watch until midnight, where England would take over, unless Netherlands woke up and insisted to watch again.

Damn girl, she always wants the best for others. It's time for her to care for herself once in a while.

But she can't. She'll never be able to. Just like I'll never be able to face Greece or Turkey again, after all the years of being ruled over.

I didn't mind Egypt ruling me, he was fair. He let me live in his house peacefully. He gave me food and prepared his own, unlike Greece and Turkey.

They were like Spain, I could guess. And I can only guess. Netherlands never gave me a strait answer. It was always "I'd prefer not to say" or "You get the point" never, this happened.

I knew her father died on her at a young age, she was officially taken by Spain, then she was forced to be a servant at Spain's house.

The most I learned about her was when she was drunk and I just met her, and from Ukraine's Psychological report, and I understand her secrecy. I've never told her the details about my past. She's only had history books to go off of.

And we're tight as a rubber band.

How the hell does that work?

I shook my head to clear it and silently watched Netherlands rub her eyes in panic and sigh heavily when she realized it was OK.

She stood and walked to the cave mouth. Hungary came back sleepily and laid down next to Slovakia.

I stood up to go talk to her.

"Tje." I sighed and sat down. She looked at me. "What was it about?" She paused a moment, as if she was contemplating telling me the truth. She always did that, but I didn't care. I did the exact same.

"It was about my dad." She sighed. It was reasonable. "And the rest of them."

"The rest of who?"

"The Ancients." She muttered. I raised my eyebrows. "I was walking through this forest-" She waved at the frost blanketed trees. "-And I saw a red-headed woman and a black haired woman gathered around a fire. They were sitting across from a blonde man and an Native American woman. They were discussing their kids, Scotland, You, America, and Denmark. They were wondering if we were safe." She sighed and glanced down at the slowly falling snow. "Then they started discussing how painful their deaths were, and how painful coming back to life was." I winced when I remembered my mother. She had her head sliced off then placed on a stake outside of the house until it disappeared. "They were chatting about how they wanted to tell their kids how much they missed them. Also-" She choked up.

"What?" I asked lovingly.

"They were talking about how they're alive, and watching us. The black haired woman, your mom, started crying. She was sad that she had to watch you go through all this. Be an acting force in a war." She paused to swallow. "And then it ended, just as abruptly as it began."

I stared at her, confused.

**ЖЖЖNETHERLANDS' POVЖЖЖ**

"I think they're alive." I mumbled. She stared at me more. "I don't know why, but I really think they are." She nodded and pulled a knife out of her belt. She traced it across the ground.

"Well, if you see anyone, tell me." She said and leaned up to kiss my forehead before walking back into the cave.

Half an hour later, I started getting bored and I got up. I climbed down the rocks with my scythe for protection.

I walked through the light snow and felt nearly no cold on my feet. The feeling had all but gone from them already, and it would most likely be permanently like this. My hands were freezing as they were clamped around my weapon.

Through the small light of the moon through the clouds, I spotted a small bump in the ground. Thinking it was an animal, I ran silently to it, so I could tell if it was dead, but I was greeted with a much more terrifying sight. I dropped my scythe in sheer horror.

Galapagos and Panama, both laying in the snow. I saw the dark red stain pouring from both of their chests.

I picked my blade back up and slowly made my way to them. They were hugging each other like they were sleeping, but a much worse fate had befallen them.

I crouched down to examine the holes in both of the womans' chests. I blinked as I saw the hearts were completely ripped out. It wasn't like South Mexico's technique, it was the way that Spain forced us all to watch. It was to take off all the skin and saw through the ribs before taking the heart in his hand and tearing it out slowly.

It caused the most pain for the person that was being killed.

Both of them were murdered by Spain in the most agonizing way he knew.

My mind shut off the emotions again and I stared down at the two bodies. I pulled out my notebook and pen and started doing the math of the stars so I could write down their location.

After I was done, I rolled them both over onto their backs. Their eyes were still open. I lightly put my fingers on their eyelids and slid them shut.

I kneeled next to Galapagos, Ecuador's little sister, and dipped my fingers into the blood from the cavity in her chest. I used the blood to paint a neat number "2" on her right cheek. I turned around and did the same with Panama, only I used her blood and painted 3 on her cheek.

I stood over them and started walking back to the cave.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I brushed off my hands again and stared at the two wooden crosses with the names engraved in them. Beatriz Sánchez, Panama and Ximena Morino, Galapagos.

I stared up at the horizon, seeing the pinkish lining on the blue. I rubbed my eyes and sighed heavily before walking back to the cave.

"Where were you?" England asked as I approached the mouth. He wasn't aggressive, more worried than anything.

"I was burying two of the girls I raised." I mumbled and pushed passed him. I tossed him the notebook before shedding my coat and shaking off the light covering of snow. I did the same with the scarf. "Now can we get moving?" I asked harshly. We were still going to be moving up into the mountains, and if we wanted to get anywhere, we'd be leaving soon.

**ЖЖЖAMERICA'S POVЖЖЖ**

The haze had all but cleared from my head and I was able to move mostly freely. My sight had suffered a bit from the head bashing, but I was fine.

We were all riding again, and Japan was on my horse this time. I was slightly tired, but that was all. I glanced over at a small valley, and saw a small group of people in a group. I identified Russia quickly because of his frostbitten left side. He wasn't wearing his coat or his scarf and he looked like his brother did during the Cold War. His expression was of power.

I signaled to everyone to stop and they watched him as well.

They made a small group in front of Russia. Georgia, Ukraine, Moldova, Belarus, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania all sat or stood, listening to their "Older Brother."

I smirked, knowing that the fluffy Russia couldn't live up to his brother, no matter how similar they looked.

The Soviet Union was in fact a separate entity of Russia, they were twins in fact. When the Soviet Union fell, Russia gained all his memories, and now everyone thought they were the same person.

I only knew this through the chess games I played with USSR during the war. Russia had walked in with food and he didn't know I was in. I was explained the situation civilly, which was surprising, considering it was the freaking Cold War.

I sighed heavily and watched. I tried to listen, but I only heard muffled words with a thick accent.

I caught very few but the words I did hear were strange: Kaliningrad. . . United Provinces. . . Austro-Hungarian. . . Red-coats. . . and Netherrussia.

OK, I want to know what the last one was about. By the look that was on Scotland's face, he wanted to know too.

We watched for a few more minutes, completely absorbed in the murmurs of what we were getting, until Belarus had to look up at us.

She pulled out a gun and aimed before pulling the trigger.

And it just had to hit me, didn't it?

I yelled in pain from the bullet in my leg and tried to stem the blood flowing from it.

The rest of the small army pulled out their weapons and looked up at us. We quickly fled, having about half of us shot. I was actually hit by an arrow in my shoulder as well as the bullet in my leg.

We quickly out ran them and found a small abandoned house. Canada forced me out of my jeans and t-shirt so he could try to patch me up.

"How did you get it twice?" He asked and finished dressing my shoulder and moved onto digging the bullet out of my thigh.

I screamed in pain and I bit back tears.

Half an hour later, I was panting and trying to focus on something other than the pain. No one else was shot. They were only grazed by the bullets. I was obviously the only one that got a bullet actually lodged in them.

"Get up." I heard Scotland command and he pulled me off the floor. He slung my arm over his shoulder and half carried me to the horses.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" I asked. He looked over at me sadly.

"I'm trying to make up for what I did. I know that having someone kidnap you and shove you into a church basement is wrong, and I'm sorry for it. I'll tell Netherlands it was me, so she has real comparison between us." He sighed sadly. "It's no use lying to her if she doesn't love me."

That struck a real cord. I actually felt bad for him, because I was starting to see from his perspective.

He loved her, but he had to live with her being with other men. She payed not even the slightest attention to him until about a week before the wedding, and that must have torn him up. I know that listening to their vows practically killed me.

"Thanks." I sighed and clambered on the horse behind Japan. The pain was nearly unbearable, but I shrugged it off.

I waited until dark fell and we needed to stop. I was helped again by Scotland, who actually seemed to be trying to be kind to me.

I sat down and quickly made the fire the way Native America taught me. I could even use damp wood to make the fire.

I was grateful of Seychelles because she made me a crutch so I wouldn't need anyone else's help.

I felt impossibly tired and let myself fall asleep before the food was done cooking.

_I sat on my bed. I was back in my house in America but something was different. I looked to the door and saw Netherlands. She was staring at the floor with unfocused eyes. I got up and walked to her. She turned away from me so I couldn't see her face. I took her left hand and felt the small ring on it. We were married. I smiled slowly and sighed._

"_Spelletje. Please look at me." I said as sweetly as I could. She shook her head. "Why not?" She shook her head again. "For me?" She didn't even answer this time. I walked around to her front and forced her face up gently to look up at mine. She could make eye contact at all. She was staring at my left cheek. "Why won't you look at me." She opened her mouth and started to choke on her words._

"_I-I don't know how." She muttered and and touched her cheek lightly. "I've forgotten how."_

"_How to what?" I asked and brushed the hair out of her face._

"_I've forgotten how to see. It was the war, I ran out of medicine and now I've forgotten." She muttered and I froze. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and stared into her blank eyes. They were crystal clear, but there was no light in them. My hands sunk to her waist and I drew her into a tight hug. She was sobbing, which didn't make my job any easier. I kissed the top of her head and whispered into her hair, trying to calm her down._

I leaped off the wall as I realized that I was awake and that was a full possibility, Netherlands could be going blind slowly. She needed the drugs, and she probably didn't have them.

"Hey! Slow down!" I heard Scotland say before I landed on the ground.

My search for her was pointless, and I lay on the ground, exhausted. I closed my eyes, knowing I'd probably freeze to death. I heard sweet humming, and I didn't bother to open up my eyes.

"The earth is our mother, we must take care of her. Hey yanna, ho yanna, hey yan yan. Her sacred ground we walk upon, with every step we take. The earth is our mother, she will take care of us." It was in an old language I barely learned as I child, and the female voice was singing.

The voice I woke up to every morning.

I kept my eyes closed and felt her arms wrap around me. She kept whispering in ancient languages. I was afraid that if I opened my eyes, she'd be gone.

I fell asleep like that, with my mother singing me to sleep. I'm still not exactly sure if she was really there, because when I woke up, I was alone, being carried back to the cave by Canada and France.

But there was something odd.

A small braided leather bracelet dangled off my wrist. Small clay beads of different colors were intertwined in it.

She was alive, and their was no other way about it. I didn't care if people thought I was crazy, but I knew she was with me, not only in spirit.

**ЖЖЖNETHERLANDS' POVЖЖЖ**

I started dozing off as I was keeping watch. I thought I heard someone slip passed me, out of the cave, but it was probably just my imagination.

Night quickly turned to day and I woke slowly. I shook my head and slapped myself lightly. I watched Switzerland walked up to me quickly, scared.

"Where's Lichtenstein?" He asked. I heard his voice crack and my shoulders dropped.

I picked up my scythe and tossed him a gun. We both scrambled down the rock as and started searching through the forest. I quickly spotted red.

I ran up to the small girl's figure and looked over her. There was a huge gash on her back and across her stomach.

I checked her pulse and found it. It was slow and faint, but it was still there.

I picked her up and tossed my coat and weapon to Switzerland before lugging her onto my back and half running back to the cave.

"What happened?" I heard Cyprus ask before a loud gagging sound.

I placed her down, in front on the fire. She would have frozen or bled to death if we hadn't found her in time.

Slovakia shooed Egypt, Switzerland, and England out of the room, even after protests from England and Egypt about how they weren't attracted to that.

Well, I never expected Egypt to be gay.

I slipped her torn up shirt off her and got to work on her cuts. More than an hour later, I pulled off my own shirt and placed it on her. The bandages I had on covered up my chest, so I didn't have to worry. I'd used bandages as a shirt many times before, when I was a pirate for example.

"Can we come back in now?" Switzerland shouted.

"Yes. She's decent." I said back and watched him practically fly to her. I shook myself and stared down at the thinning forest. As we got higher, the more we stopped to make camp.

I shivered slightly and pulled on my coat.

I wanted to sleep, but I knew that I shouldn't. I eventually talked my mind into it and let myself fall away.

_I swayed in the ballroom, wishing I had a partner to dance with me. I looked out the window and saw the same snow covered forest as the other times my father or my mother came to talk to me._

"_In a green, green, green, green turnip, turnip land. There were two little hares, sitting very smart. And the one was blowing his flute, flute, flute, and the other one was drumming. Then came along a hunter, hunter man, and he has shot the first one. And the other, whom one's thinking of, the other one died of sorrow." I spun and my eyes landed on him. I smiled, starting to think that my visits from him weren't so bad. I walked to him and felt the cold marble floor beneath my bare feet. He looked at me as I took his hands. "What happened?" He asked and waved to my hands and feet._

"_Things." I said shortly, smiling at him._

"_Netherlands. I'm guilty." He said vaguely. I nodded him on. "I lied to you. All of you." He sighed._

"_All parents do it." I said and spun around. There was no music, but we didn't need it._

"_About your mothers." He said. I observed that he used plural. I raised my eyebrows at him, knowing that I shouldn't get annoyed. "Belgium, Luxembourg and you."_

"_I knew we had different mothers!" I said, punching the air in some strange happiness. He looked at me sadly._

"_Frysia is your mother, Belgica is Belgium's, and Celt is Luxembourg's." He said bluntly. I snorted at my imagination. "What?"_

"_Oh, sorry. My imagination is just a little cruel. I'm pretty sure that my dad didn't sleep with three women." I said and he let go of my hands._

"_I'm not your imagination. I'm real. I'm talking to you. This is the dream I'm having as well. You could very well be part of my imagination, but at least I try to think without my brain." He was angry now. "Maybe you should try too." He muttered before I blinked and he was gone. I sighed and sank to the ground. I quickly blacked out._

"Netherlands! Wake up! It's Switzerland!" Slovakia was practically screaming into my ear.

I opened my eyes to see scarlet covering the floor.

**A/N2: So. . . another 24 hour chapter has arisen.**

**How beautiful is it?**

**Also, there will be some seriously random perspectives in the future. As in, Denmark or Romano or Hong Kong. Yes, it will be that random. Also, those will only be sections of a chapter (except Denmark, maybe)**

**In the middle of America's POV there's a Chess reference. I don't own the musical Chess either.**

**Since there's no translations that need to be answered, I will see you later.**


	56. I Missed You More Than Anything

**A/N: I'm angry. My school forces everyone to take Spanish (there is NO other option) and I keep fantasizing about Spain being in front of the class, whipping the students with his bull whip. I also imagined him charging his bull at Ákos (the biggest jackass in the world).**

**As a result from this, I am consequently learning absolutely no Spanish. None at all. But at least school is entertaining.**

I washed my hands in the shallow stream as straitened up. I'd finished fixing up Switzerland with a small first aid kit we'd taken from a house up the road.

I walked back over the rocks, so my footsteps wouldn't be clear in the snow. I scrambled up the face when I heard a small footstep of a horse.

The place around our cave was crawling with countries, and I couldn't distinguish who they were. Switzerland had drawn them all here, and they decided to set up camp right in front of our cliff face.

I pulled myself up and walked past the blankets we set up so the light from the fire wouldn't be seen from the ground.

I glanced down at Lichtenstein, who was holding her brother. She was close to crying. I tapped on her shoulder and she turned around to look at me.

"Sleep." I mouthed and she nodded sadly. I glanced down at him and rifled through my bag. I found the bottle of painkillers and was about to slip one into his mouth. I suddenly remembered the side effects. "-thinning of the blood-" was the only one I was worried about. He'd started bleeding out again, and I couldn't give him enough blood.

O+ blood was a positive when you're me.

I sat down next to him and tossed the pills for my eyes into my mouth. I swallowed them dry and stared at his troubled face. He was asleep. At least he wasn't fully awake, feeling all the pain of his severed limb.

He was having a bad dream, I could tell. He was slipping in and out of consciousness, whispering this occasionally.

I ran my fingers gently over his shoulder, it quickly dropping off. He'd have to get used to the unbalanced state of his body, and he'd most likely never get a prosthetic.

He groaned awake and I saw him bite down on his lip to prevent his yelling. He glanced over at the space where his arm was supposed to resting.

"How am I going to hold a gun now?" He asked slowly and I chuckled, hearing his sarcasm. "Is she alright?" He croaked. I picked up a water bottle and placed it in his remaining hand. He drank and pushed himself up, leaning to the right side.

"Yeah, Lichtenstein is fine." I muttered. "But I'm more worried about you." He shrugged and yelped in pain. "How did you get your left arm cut off?" I asked. He looked at the place where it was supposed to be again.

It was completely gone, cut off at his shoulder. I assumed it was Denmark gone Viking or something.

"Russia." He said simply. My jaw dropped. "It was Belarus that attacked my little sister. She's under control of Russia. I snuck into their camp and killed Russia's daughter, Moscow. Russia found me standing over her dead body and attacked me." He sighed. "I don't know when it happened, but it was painful."

I nodded and took out two of the pills.

"It'll help you with the pain." I said and he took them. He kept staring his flat side. "It'll be fine. You need to eat some, then go back to sleep if you can." He nodded and I set a plastic plate of food in front of him.

I smiled as I got up and walked to the front of the cave to watch the people below. England walked over to me and put a blanket over my shoulders.

"They're Russia's." He mumbled. I nodded and glanced at him. He held a small watter bottle. "Don't worry, it's instant tea." I sighed in relief and took the drink.

We watched the people milling around and were silent for minutes at a time.

"I'm almost waiting for cannons to go off, signaling how many of us died." I said, hoping he'd get the reference joke. He nearly spat out his drink, earning a smirk from me. "So you got that."

"I loved the Hunger Games." He sighed. "Although, this isn't like any of the wars any of us have ever fought."

"No, it isn't." I sighed and watched my hand sit on my gun. "I wonder how they'll pull this off in history books."

"They'll probably say that the most powerful general from each country was invited to a celebration, then it broke out into a fight and the entire continent got dragged into it." He whispered as one of them looked up. We stayed still, as if we were part of the rock, and the country looked away.

We chatted for most of the night. The tea wasn't half bad actually, it was apple, which gave me a small sense of nostalgia for a moment. I drank it in small sips and swayed in happiness when the warmth filled me. When I finished it, I did the childish thing and laid my head on my knees to smell the warm apple.

"Are you quite alright?" England asked when I sat back up.

"Yeah." I sighed happily and glanced down at the forest, blanketed in a thick layer of snow. "Just remembering."

We were silent for longer and I started to drift off, chuckling a bit.

_I stared at my cook, who I was dangling over the railing by his ankle. I looked down at the water, my sirens eagerly awaiting their next meal. I think they were just happy to have a sexy Australian guy._

"_Codey, I could get a new cook. He'd probably be better than you." I said and shook him a bit. He sighed heavily._

"_You probably could." He sighed. I furrowed my eyebrows before shouting in frustration. I threw him back onto the deck and stared down at him._

"_Just don't let it happen again!" I shouted at him._

"_Hey! It was an accident! Imamu was busy, and I know how you hate having your meal late. So I thought that I would just set it on your bed." He tried reasoning with me. "You just happened to be changing! It's not my f-" I kicked his teeth and he was sent flying into the ocean. I stared over the edge, Imamu joined me. Codey was just dragged down by the waves. After a few minutes, sputtering noises, paired with water dripping onto the deck came from behind us._

"_You're forgiven." I said, laughing. He looked like a drowned rat, which was making me laugh. "Now, dry yourself off." I said and walked into my cabin._

I jolted awake off of England's shoulder and looked around. The people that were surrounding our cave had gone, and that meant we were OK. I stood up, starting to feel my feet more and more, and how much they hurt.

I walked and did a headcount of everyone. They were there, awake, asleep, or somewhere in between.

I sat down next to Switzerland, who looked horrible. It would be dangerous moving him, but it would also be dangerous to stay in one place for more than two days, which we were doing.

I quickly woke everyone up, stubbornly, and employed Egypt's help in lugging Switzerland onto my back. We were off, grudgingly and slowly, but we were off.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I laid the blanket over my sister and straitened up. It was night again, and we were staying in a small town. I glanced over the street and decided to raid the other houses.

I walked into one of the houses and saw a dark pile of shadows in the corner. It was the shape of a person.

I creeped up to it, holding my knife. I threw the blanket away and saw the blonde I'd barely ever seen. It was Croatia. I stared at her blank, light gray-blue eyes. Blood was still pouring from her neck, where it was slit.

I crouched down, feeling my emotions close down again. I dipped my fingers in the scarlet liquid and gracefully drew a neat number "4" on her right cheek.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I read the cross over again to see if I had the spelling right. Ružica Hovart. I wasted three pieces of wood until I just raided her to find her wallet.

I straitened up and stared at my notebook. The three locations weren't that far apart, which pissing me off. I rubbed my neck and walked back to the house we were in.

I was about to walk in when a huge crash came from behind me. I panicked and ran inside. I also drew my gun.

"-a caber toss."

"There's no way-"

I blinked a few times at the voices. Scotland. . . and America?

**ЖЖЖSCOTLAND'S POVЖЖЖ**

I stared at the blue eyes across the fire. He was glaring at me, and I glared right back.

"There's no way you can toss a full sized tree end over end and then _measure_ the distance it goes." He said, talking about the caber toss.

"That's like saying I can't slide full sized boulders over ice and try to get it on a certain place." I countered. I was talking about the ancient Celtic form of Curling. Yeah, we invented it, just like golf.

He scrunched up his eyebrows.

"You're just avoiding the fact that you couldn't do it." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and stood up, beckoning him with me. He grabbed the piece of wood and limped out of the cave after me. I told Cuba we'd be back soon, and if he didn't see us by sunrise, we killed each other and it was no use looking for us.

Soon after, we stood in front of a town, me holding a full sized tree. I threw it with all my might and watched it tumbled end over end until it came to a rest.

"Ant that is what I call a caber toss." I said proudly. America was staring at me blankly.

"There's no way-" He was interrupted by himself. He instantly shut his mouth and stared into one of the houses. I saw the small glint of white too. We both drew our weapons when we saw the metallic shine.

"Come out here." America said sternly. I shrugged and put away my sword, as he still held his gun. I slowly walked through the door, eying the blood cover blanket in the corner. I beckoned America to me. Once we were both in the door, a shift in the darkness made me take out a firearm this time.

"OK, I'm guilty." A thick accent said from the dark, making both of us jump. She stepped out and the moonlight fell over her.

God did she look horrible.

Her arms and hands were torn up and she was covered in dried blood and dirt. Her smile was cracked, like she'd just gone insane, it wasn't actually broken. Her hair was ratted and in some type of a braid. Her clothes were only a pair of baggy burlap cargo pants and bandages tied loosely around her chest.

She looked nearly exactly like her in my dream. She even had faint tear tracks through the dirt and dried sweat on her cheeks.

She pounced on me to hug me and obviously wanted to kiss my on the cheek, but I accidentally turned my head to far and her lips landed on mine.

It was awkward when she broke away from me, because she went on to hugging and kissing America on the cheek right after me.

He took her face in his hands and it looked like he was going to kiss her. I would kill him if he did that, but he only stared at her eyes. A few seconds later, he let go. He hugged her tightly and they both swayed back and forth.

"Oh god, Spel. I thought you went blind again. I was worried out of my mind." America whispered into her hair. I squinted at him angrily and waited, knowing that they'd stop eventually. When they didn't, I cleared my throat loudly. They instantly split apart.

"Are you two alone?" Netherlands asked me. I shook my head. "Well, neither am I." She said and glanced at the house across the road. "I have seven people sleeping in there."

"We have five more people back in the cave." America sighed. "Should we get our people, or you get yours?"

"Get yours." She mumbled and walked across the road to start shouting.

**ЖЖЖNETHERLANDS' POVЖЖЖ**

"All you get up!" I shouted. They all grumbled awake, knowing that I wasn't scared about the people or something. "We have visitors."

"What? Shouldn't we get out of here, or something?" Switzerland asked frantically. Lichtenstein quickly hushed him, so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"No. They were with Scotland and America. They're friendly to us." I sighed. Hungry started cheering in the back. She was getting bored of us, and I knew that I'd have to dampen her spirits.

"Hey, Hungry, I need to talk to you." I sighed and pulled her away from the rest of the nations, who were all smiling.

I explained the situation about Croatia to her and she instantly froze up. She blinked a few times, in horror.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you up." I said. She shook her head, staring at the ground. "I really should have let you see her."

"No." She said abruptly. "It's fine. I wouldn't have been able to take it if I had to see her like that." I hugged her reassuringly. "Where is she?" I pointed outside and she nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I nodded back and watched sit down in front of the grave.

A few minutes later, I watched the few horses they had come into town. Canada, Cuba, Japan, France, and Seychelles all were with America and Scotland.

"Happy reunions aside, we still need to keep move-" I was going to keep speaking, but England cut me off.

"FRANCIS! ! !" He yelled in excitement and pounced on him. They went on babbling about how neither of them could love each other because England was hideous and France had no thumbs. At least they were together.

"As Netherlands was saying, we should get going. We have attracted a lot of attention to us." Scotland finished for me.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I sighed and looked back at the large group sleeping around the fire. America got up and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his shoulder when he wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." He said and pulled me onto his lap. I squirmed a bit because I wasn't used to this kind of stuff anymore. "I missed you more than anything." I paused and turned around.

"I had to walk myself down the isle." I said. His face dropped into an expression of guilt. "What happened to you? Why did you disappear three days before the wedding?" He hesitated.

"I was kidnapped." He said bluntly. "It was someone I didn't see the face of. I was locked in the church basement and I had to hear everything that went on through the ceremony."

"Do you know who did it?" I asked, feeling as guilty as he looked.

"No." He said and looked me in the eye. "I only suspected Scotland because he was telling you that I was a coward for not coming. Later on, I realized it wasn't him." He was silent.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, and I was sure he wasn't lying.

Out of nowhere, my bad habits came back and I was kissing him. I laughed evilly through the kiss.

"God, this isn't any place to be eating each other's faces, is it?" I asked, still chuckling.

"It is if we're quiet." He muttered back. I smirked and deepened the kiss by letting his tongue creep through my teeth.

His hands were quickly on my butt and I moaned on accident.

"Fack." I hissed and glanced over. No one was stirring, so I figured it was safe. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for." He murmured and pulled me onto him. I blinked a few times in surprise. What was that one word Hungary used all the time when she was describing Yaoi? Seme? Yeah, that was it. "Can we get back to what we were doing?" He asked seductively. I blinked more in surprise and he kissed me again.

I was breathing heavily when we broke apart again. His hands were in the back of my pants. He was grinning like an maniac.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"I remember."

"Remember?"

"That entire night." He said simply and I realized what he meant. The night that we did. . . _that_. I flushed deeply and got off him. I curled up into a small ball, not touching him at all. He touched my shoulder and I turned away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Well, you did!" I retorted before he even got through all his words. He was silent, as was I.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You keep using that word!" I barked at him. "I don't think it means what you think it means!" He started snickering. I kicked him in the teeth and watched him cringe. "Shut up!" I looked over at the others and saw they were still asleep.

"I didn't mean-!" I kicked him in the face again. He stood up to me, in rage, blood streaming down his face. And then he hit me.

_Oh god._ I thought,_ my face is about to melt._

It hurt that bad.

I jumped off the ground and pounced on him, forcing him to the ground. He roared in fury and rolled me over so he was pinning me to the ground. He wrapped his hands around my neck and compressed my throat. I hit him in the stomach with my feet, only jostling him a bit.

Before long, he was pulled off me. I was being pulled away as well, because I was screaming threats and swear words at him in Dutch. He did the exact same, even in my language, which enraged me more.

"What the hell?" Cyprus asked angrily, when we were outside the cave. "You two are the last two people I would expect to be at each others throats." I grumbled more in Dutch and some in Frysian.

"It's something I'd rather not talk about." I hissed. She huffed and stared at me. I met her piercing glare. "I guess I'm just tired."

"I'll keep watch. You just sleep." She said and I nodded. As I walked back in, I glared at America, who glared right back.

I quickly curled up away from the fire and fell asleep raggedly.

**A/N2: Pewpewpew.**

**Only Princess of preposterous would get that, it's an inside joke.**

**Anyway, yes, Netherlands donated blood. Don't ask how, because I don't know, but she has the ultimate donate-able blood.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games either. I wish I did, so Gale and Kaniss would get together, but I still don't own it.**

**The reason America was snickering at Netherlands was because that's a Princess Bride Quote. Look it up. The original word that was being said was "INCONCEIVABLE!"**

**I also don't own Princess bride either.**

**Damn, I own nothing.**


	57. Should I Check on Her?

**A/N: A pretty screwed up perspective are in this one, Hong Kong. (I proudly support IceKong!) After about 1,700 words, I was sick of normal people.**

**I'm sorry for how short this chapter is, I just really want to get to the next to the next chapter.**

**Let's start out with America's POV.**

I rested my head against the cave wall, watching her stir in her sleep. I felt guilty for leaving the bruise around her neck, but it felt like something completely encompassed my mind, making me attack her.

I sighed and curled up next to her. I wished I hadn't screwed it all up again. I watched the sun rise outside the cave and stood up. She hadn't kicked out any of my teeth, but I bit down on my tongue hard enough for it to bleed.

Scotland was glaring at me, as well as just about everyone else.

I screwed my life up, but this was pretty bad.

We rode on horse back for a while, carrying all of our people, until we found a small vacation house next to a small lake. We decided it was an understandable spot to rest and heal. My spirits dropped when there was no food except a few cans of tuna.

I was laying the attic that I claimed. We were going to be able to stay there for at least a few days. A small knock on the door caught my attention.

I looked over to see Netherlands.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly and walked to me. She laid down next to me and hugged me tightly without saying a word. I blinked a few times before wrapping my arms around her as well.

She fell asleep quickly and I only watched her. She was beautiful, even when she was in shambles. I sighed heavily and decided to go to sleep as well.

_I sat, on the beach, casually drinking soda. I glanced over to see my mother, smiling at the ocean. She turned to me to smile, so I smiled back. She had her hair braided with feathers and flowers intertwined in it, making it seem like she was a teenager again, even though I saw the faint lines around her eyes. She always told me her people didn't age well, but she was doing the exact opposite._

"_Ma?" I sighed, as she looked back at the ocean._

"_What is it, Child?" She asked. Her speech was to the point in short, but elegant sentences._

"_Did you believe me when I said I'd marry her?" I asked innocently. I almost entirely knew what her answer would be._

"_Yes." She said and looked over to me. "You're one to keep promises." She took my hand and smiled. "I've seen you with her. You two just fit."_

"_Thank you." I said and shut up to listen to the tide. After a while, a small question arose in my mind. "Ma?" I asked again._

"_Yes, Child?"_

"_Is this yours?" I asked and held out my wrist. She glanced at the braided leather and smiled. She nodded. "And were you the one to sing me to sleep when I went out to look for Netherlands?" I asked again. She nodded again. I paused before my last question. "I do have to ask one more thing." I looked at her gold eyes and she stared back. "Are you real?" She bit her lip, looking troubled._

"_That depends on your definition of real." She said, trying to dodge the question._

"_Are you alive?" She didn't answer for a long time._

"_I can't answer that, or I will be dead." She said, smiling. I blinked a few times in astonishment. That wasn't possible, but she was smirking as if she'd just beaten the system. I swallowed hard and looked back at the ocean, trying to understand what she said. She started laughing as if I'd told a joke. Her laughter was infectious and I was laughing to the blue sky as well before long. I listened to the melodic ocean before it all turned black._

I woke up with Netherlands no longer in my arms. I sighed heavily and got up. I walked down the stairs to see the people all gathered around the table. I sat down with them, trying to look normal.

Scotland instantly glared at me and I rubbed my face so I wouldn't have to look at him.

I listened to other people's conversations groggily, waiting for something to wake me up. I soon felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Netherlands.

"America, there's something you should see." She said quietly. I could tell something was wrong. Very wrong, because she stared at me with blank emotionless eyes.

I slid off my chair and followed her out. She led me up a hill and over some rocks. She looked back at me and nodded to a lump that was covered in a blanket. It was in the shape of a human body.

I slowly walked to it and looked at the face.

It was North Mexico.

I blinked a few times in surprise and stared at the bloody gash across his chest. I also looked at the scarlet "5" on his cheek. The fifth.

"I'm going to bury him, is that alright with you?" Netherlands asked kindly, well, as kind as she could get without emotions. I nodded and crouched down next to my friend. His sister, South Mexico, would have to take over.

I'd help her, just so she wouldn't have to feel the crushing pain of being a nation.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I stood in front of the wooden cross and read the name I carved. Darío Contreras. I coughed a few times and swallowed the tears welling in my eyes.

"They can't know about this." I said quietly. She looked up at me and I knew she understood why.

We walked back to the house and no one stared at us, no one even noticed we were gone. I watched emotion slowly return to Netherlands as she cleaned her scythe. She started coughing up seawater again, but she was fine.

"Oi, Yank." I looked up at Scotland. "I need to talk to you." He wasn't trying to be threatening, but he was anyway. I got up and limped out the door.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"I have reason to believe the ancients are alive." He said quickly. I blinked a few times in surprise. He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not telling anyone but you and Netherlands, because everyone else would think I'm crazy." I blinked a few more times before responding.

"My mother visits me in dreams." I said quickly. "Last night she implied that she was alive. I full well believe you, but I don't want to talk to you." I said quickly and walked back inside.

**ϪϪϪNETHERLANDS' POV + TIMESKIPϪϪϪ**

I stared at the ceiling, waiting to sleep and to be greeted with my father. I sighed in impatience and rolled over.

I took the couch in the living room so I didn't take anything from anyone.

I stared at the steps winding up and listened hard to hear the familiar horses.

"GET UP! ! !" I screamed, terrified. All of my allies were down in a matter of seconds, with all their stuff. I did a head count and found they were all there.

We all swung onto the horses and bolted out of there.

We were quickly on the higher ground and only running for our lives.

About half an hour later, we were far enough away and in yet another small town.

I sighed heavily and sat back against the wall. I watched Scotland run up to me, looking terrified. I got up, expecting another round of people.

"I found more." He hissed, out of breath. "I'm not sure if you want to see it." He straitened up, nearly a foot taller than me.

"I don't care." I said quickly. "More what?"

"Of the dead." He said quietly. "I looked in your notebook. They'll be sixth and seventh, right?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "I'm still not sure if you want to see it."

"I truly don't care anymore." I muttered and grabbed the shovel that we now kept with us, so we could bury the dead.

Only a few minutes later, I saw the blood covering the wall of the house. Blood was pouring out of the door slowly.

I blinked a few times and gripped my scythe tighter, expecting an attack. I stepped around the door and my strong persona fell.

They were sitting there, blood pouring from their necks.

I slowly walked to the two blondes and kneeled next to the young boy, tracing his feminine jawline with the tips of my fingers. I stared at his blank harlequin green eyes, wishing there would be some light in them. I pushed back his hair that was tied in a short ponytail and drew him into a tight embrace. He was still warm.

A glanced at the young woman. Our eyebrows were all we ever shared. We got them from our father. I adjusted the thick hair band on her head and closed her emerald green eyes slowly, wishing it didn't happen to these two. I hugged her as well and let the blood from her mingle with my own and the boy's on my shirt.

I traced the 6 on her face and the 7 on his in the blood from their necks.

Hours passed of me digging two graves with Scotland's help. My emotions didn't close down this time, which was strange.

We stood, staring at the two crosses in the sunlight. I only then noticed the tears pouring down my cheeks as I read the names.

_Bella Hasbrouck._

_Krelis Meyer._

I sobbed once about my siblings and let Scotland embrace me. We swayed slowly until the tears stopped. I started doing the complicated mathematics, to find where they were after all this happened.

"Are you alright?" He asked, wiping my face. I shook my head fast and collapsed into his chest.

The sun had completely risen before I broke away from him. I washed my face in the pond nearby and straitened up.

We made our way back to the house, greeting England, who knew nothing.

**ЖЖЖ_HONG KONG'S_ POVЖЖЖ**

I watched my brothers and sisters mill around each other, trying to figure something out. I wasn't paying attention to anything that they were talking about for the last hour. I was to consumed in my thoughts about Iceland.

Even now, I wondered where he was, and if he was safe.

"-A grave! It was titled 'Ximena Morino' the one next to it had something similar." I caught Korea saying loudly. He was the South right now, so none of us had to worry. "It was weird. Someone had obviously buried them, but the graves looked fresh. Maybe a few days old at the most. We've been out here for almost two weeks, so that would be impossible for a human to be buried."

"Then someone is burying the nations they kill." I said, loud enough for him to hear. "It makes sense. They don't want their souls to wander the earth, tortured and pained for the rest of eternity like all the living nations are doomed to in our miserable lives."

OK, I've always been a bit grim when it came to my existence.

When I say a bit, I mean a lot.

"Wow," Taiwan said from her chair in the small house. "That's the most I've ever heard you say." I nodded and sat back in the couch.

I watched them argue, now over my words. They were near shouting when Thailand stepped in.

"All of you, shut up!" He shouted, obviously pissed off. I smirked as he told them off.

Our family was a bit like all of the world meetings. With the slightest nudge, we'd start trying to cut each others head off.

I'm still missing some of my ear.

I got up and fished around in the cupboards for something the last people might not have found. This was a vacation house, I could tell, so there was barely anything. No food, or blankets.

A bright colored box caught my eye in the very top, so I climbed on the counter and practically into the cabinet to get it.

"Li Xiao, what are you doing?" I heard Philippines ask. She loved using our names. My fingers wrapped around the red box and I fell backwards. I hit my head on the floor and looked at the box. It was American, and probably filled with some type of heart attack inducing dye, but it's not like I cared.

I ate English food for a substantial period of my life, so it's not like I would keel over dead anytime soon. Once I actually ate Haggis. It had "expired" about a year before I ate it. I only got a slight stomach ache.

China is still trying to figure out if my stomach acid is eating through my stomach walls or something.

I sat at the table, watching the civil game of Mancala between Laos and Singapore turn into an angry shouting match. Both countries were almost always calm, except when they're hungry, sleep deprived, and injured all at the same time.

I slowly ate the small orange squares, that tasted suspiciously like fake cheese. I didn't care, as long as I was fed. There were some parts of my life I'd rather not repeat.

I got up, to avoid the flying knives, and sat down on the outside of the large vacation house. Indonesia sat down next to me. She held out a cup of tea to me and smiled.

I felt bad for her. Her husband was nowhere to be found, and she was hurt. She'd broken her ankle in the initial fight, back in Limburg. I was dragged along by Taiwan, otherwise, I would have never gone to the wedding.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her. She smiled. She always did that, and it made me just a little happier on the inside whenever she was around.

"Oh, I'm fine." she said melodically and rested her hand on her stomach. "I do wish I didn't eat so much though."

"It's fine." I said and offered her some of the stale snack. She obliged and started munching on them as well. We looked up at the morning sky.

We went to the alps in a hope that no one would think of going somewhere without food. It seems like everyone had the thought that we did.

I'm still unsure of why China ordered the attack on America's group. I think he was just spiteful.

"I wonder when this will all let up." I said quietly. She looked down at me.

"A few more weeks, at the most. To many people are dying. We don't have our armies and we're no longer immortal." She said and stared off at the mountains. She had the same morbid sense about life as me and Japan.

I wished he was there, so we could be creepy together.

But the American dragged him off.

"Ah, but it can't be helped." I sighed. Indonesia looked over at me, like I was insane. Well, I am insane, but that's passed the point. "Sorry, just thinking out loud." I said. She nodded, understanding.

I sighed and leaned back.

I wonder what was going to happen to me.

**ЖЖЖSCOTLAND'S POVЖЖЖ**

I led the group this time, because Netherlands was to tired. She stayed up for watch and she had to bury her only real family in the world.

She loved them, even through they almost completely hated her. She did everything for them after their father died.

But I still had the haunted feeling that one of her siblings was a sibling of my own. I didn't know him well, but he was still my half brother.

Oh Europe, you boiling incestuous pit of horror.

I shook my head to clear it and spied a small cave opening. I dismounted and brought up a small lantern to check it out.

In about an hour, we'd led the horses up over the rocks, settled into the cave, and were falling asleep. England had taken the first watch shift, and he was going to wake me up at 2:00.

I sighed heavily and let my eyes drift closed.

**ЖЖЖ_THIRD PERSON_ POVЖЖЖ**

The group older nations watched the group of "kids" climb up over the rocks. They all looked tired, and most were badly wounded.

"Oh," The woman with long red hair whispered. "Kirk..." She said, focusing more on her first son.

"Like you were one to care." The man with long blonde hair and purple eyes sighed. He got a quick jab in the ribs from the red haired one.

"I wish my son was there." The light brown haired man sighed. His greens eyes flickered over the tracks the large group left behind. "Although, the woman looked similar to my dearest son. I wonder how he's doing."

"Oh shut it, Hungary's probably fine." The auburn haired man with striking blue eyes and a beard hissed at the brown haired man. "He's probably killing someone somewhere."

"That's the way I raised him!"

"That's the way you abandoned him." The dark skinned woman muttered from the fire she was stoking.

"Hey! You abandoned Thirteen-" The brown haired man was cut off by an arrow through the furs on his shoulder.

"His name is Alfred." The dark skinned woman growled lowly, sounding more like an animal than usual. "And I didn't abandon him. I was murdered by the boy's father."

"No need to go crazy on me." The brown haired man sighed. Silence fell among the dead nations, making them stare at each other intently.

"Should we get Nefertari?" The red haired woman asked. "I mean, I saw her son with them."

"She'd get mad if we woke her up." The third brown haired man said. He looked most like Gavin, except with a little Konstantina thrown in.

The red haired woman walked to her horse.

"I'm going to talk to Konstantina. You people are no good." She hissed and galloped off. The other nations nodded an agreement, and they all climbed on their own horses, traveling about 10 miles down hill to their shared house.

Only one man was left, standing next to his pitch black horse.

"Duran," He sighed to the immortal horse. "I know it's illegal and I'm going to run a large chance of getting struck dead, but should I check on her?" He looked up at the dark animal. It was staring at him like he was insane. "I need for her to know." He sighed.

**A/N2: So many things to discuss... lets start at the beginning.**

**Yes, there are two Mexico's. North Mexico is the boy (and the currently dead one) and South Mexico is the girl.**

**I'm sorry for killing off so many of the Hispanic nations. I'm not racist, I swear! It's just that there's so many of them, and it's easy to kill them off. I did kill European nations as well, and I'm planning on doing a few Asian nations as well as some African ones, so no continent is left out. Except Australia, he's a continent all on his own.**

**Also, does anyone know what continent New Zealand is on? Is she an Asian nation? I really don't think she's Australian.**

**Crap, I'm rambling again.**

**I'M SORRY FOR KILLING OFF LUXEMBOURG AND BELGIUM! ! ! ! ! THEY JUST HAD TO GO! ! !**

**OK, if you don't remember, in Netherlands' dream, Bourgondie admitted to having a kid with Celt. And also, if you don't remember, Lux is that kid. Scotland and Luxembourg only half brothers because Bourgondie is Lux's dad and someone undetermined is Scotland's (most likely Pict)(Pict is the late Iron Age tribe in what is now Scotland)(not a group of white aliens out to make the world into white playdough)(I don't own Paint it White, the Hetalia movie either)(I'm rambling again, aren't I?).**

**Also, when Scotland is talking, he refers to Europe a one big incestuous pot. What he means is that Bourgondie is the son of Rome and Germania, and Celt is the daughter of _Britannia_ and Germania, making Bourgondie and Celt half siblings. So, Bourgondie had Netherlands and Celt had Scotland, which makes them cousins. Then Celt had England who had America, making Netherlands America's Aunt once removed.**

**See what he means by incestuous?**

**And finally, yes, those were the ancients at the end. This is the order they appear in/are mentioned in:**

**Celt is the woman with long red hair.**

**The man with long blonde hair and purple eyes is Scandinavia, father of the Nordics (or some of them).**

**The light brown haired man is Magyar. Father of Hungary.**

**The auburn haired man with striking blue eyes and a beard is Burgundy, just so everyone is clear.**

**The dark skinned woman is Native America.**

**Nefertari is Ancient Egypt.**

**The third brown haired man, the one that looks like Burgundy and "Konstantina" combined is Carthage. He had no kids, or none that I've decided.**

**Konstantina is Mama Greece, Greece and Cyprus' mom.**

**And finally, Duran is Burgundy's horse.**

**That is all... for now.**


	58. Almond Paste

**A/N: THEY'RE ALIVE! ! ! The ancients I mean.**

**This starts out where the last chapter left off, in Third person. I don't like writing in third person at all, but I don't want to write in Burgundy's POV. I'm getting really pissed off as I'm re-reading it.**

**Also, I'm sorry for being inconsistent with the spelling of his name. When he was introduced to me, it was spelled Bourgondie, but since I speak English as my first language, my brain says I must say Burgundy.**

**Lastly, Burgundy is pretty much Dante Vale from Huntik. The more I look at the pictures on Google, the more I'm getting attached to the design. But he looks more pirate-y, as I've said before.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.**

The auburn haired man waited a few hours, warming his hands over the small embers that were left from the fire Native America built. He got up and fixed his dark green trench coat, knowing what would happen if he was caught.

He led his horse to the beginning of the tracks that the group made. He quickly started covering them up, knowing that none of the countries wanted to be seen. His own hand landed on his stomach and he winced. The sparring match with Celt the week before hadn't gone well.

He quickly got to the rock face and roped his horse to a tree. He pulled off his coat and rolled up the sleeves on his black, button-up shirt.

The rocks slipped out from under him, and he started wondering.

_Am I really that heavy?_ He thought.

Once he reached the mouth of the cave, he looked at his scraped hands. The old nation, nearly 1,000 years old now, silently slipped passed the young blonde man keeping watch. He was asleep.

He creeped towards the faint light from the smoldering fire, being careful to avoid the horses in the front of the cavern.

When he approached the flame, he looked at the 12 or more people, sleeping on the ground peacefully.

He passed a sleeping girl, that looked uncannily like Magyar, green tint in her wavy hair and everything. Although, this was a girl. He would have bet if she opened her eyes she would have the same piercing blue eyes as Moravia. He wondered where the twin of the girl was.

He avoided the hand of the black haired girl as it sprung out to grab his ankle. He glanced down at her to examine the tattoo.

He walked around two blondes that looked suspiciously like one of his fathers, Germania. He shrugged it off and moved on, nearly tripping over a pale boy with dark brown hair.

He knelt down to examine the intricate designs that raked his neck. They were ancient words that he couldn't read.

He felt something grasp his bare wrist and his gaze immediately shot down.

The long spindly fingers of Celt's son gripped his wrist. He stared slowly at the red head and peeled his fingers away before standing up fully.

The auburn haired man searched outside the circle of light give off by the fire. A small figure, curled up and shivering, sat far from the rest of the group.

He approached it slowly and saw that it was a she, and she had a thick coat and a large scarf wrapped around her neck. A scythe rested in her bruised and bloodied hands.

He looked at her face to see his own eyebrows on her. She had his lips and his cheekbones, and if she opened her eyes, he would have bet his life that her eyes would be the electrifying blue and red-orange.

That's when they did flicker open and the sizzling colors froze him.

**ЖЖЖNETHERLANDS' POVЖЖЖ**

I scanned the man's face quickly and saw that he wasn't one of the 14 people I was then traveling with. I pounced on him, aiming for his throat.

"Get away from here!" I yelled at him and watched him pull out a broadsword and fend against the blade of my weapon. He landed absolutely no hits on me for the time we were fighting, so I kicked him in the chest, and into the small fire.

He rolled off it and looked up at me. He almost looked proud, which was strange.

I looked at my friends, who were all awake. Scotland had lit a lantern to illuminate the cavern, since the fire had completely gone out. I slammed the intruder against the wall with the handle of my scythe.

"Stop!" He shouted. I only half recognized the low horse voice. "I'm not going to hurt anyone!"

"How many time have I heard that?" I asked rhetorically and pulled the small knife out of the bandages wrapped on my chest.

He grabbed my wrist as I was about to slice his throat and only got his cheek cut open.

"It's me!" He said quickly, almost afraid. I didn't hesitate to re-angle the blade in my hand and go for his eyes.

He grasped my hand this time, and his blood poured down my arm. I blinked in surprise until I noticed the color of his eyes.

I froze and dropped the blade. He smiled and I backed off.

It couldn't be him. It couldn't be the man that abandoned me. I turned my back to him.

"I'm so-" Before I could hear the rest of his words, I pulled out the handgun and aimed it behind my ear. I pulled the small switch, heard the blast and felt it all go black.

I quickly and painfully reanimated and stood. Looked over at him, seeing that he was still there.

"So this isn't some horrible dream." I hissed to myself. I waited for the emotions flooding my veins, happiness, depression, grief, murderous intent, embarrassment, shame, to be shut down. They all stayed contently there, which surprised me.

But one thing overrode them all.

Anger.

I walked out of the cave and down the rocks, with my father right behind me.

"It's so nice to see you're alright." I heard him say, happily. I turned around and was surprised by the hug that he pulled me into. "Spelletje, how I missed you." He said into my hair. I pulled away from him to stare, blankly at him.

I didn't know what to think or how to feel. He'd been something that shut down everything for the last 400+ years. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out for a few seconds.

"Vader?" I asked in Dutch, slowly. He smiled even wider than before. My emotions kept coming in floods, and I didn't know what to do with them.

"Yes, it's me." He said quietly.

"I can't control my emotions." I blurted out, because I didn't know what to say.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I can't control my emotions." I repeated. "I've changed since you died. I'm not your little girl anymore." He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"You'll always be my little girl." He said and grabbed my shoulders. I did something even I didn't expect, I tore myself away from him. He looked down at me, confused. "Are you quite alright?" He grabbed my hand and I ripped it away again.

"Don't touch me." I said strongly, returning to my cold hearted self. He blinked in what looked like horror.

"What happened to you?" He asked slowly. "What happened to make you so hateful to your own family?"

I stared at him and my rage overpowered everything.

"I can't believe... lets see _dad._" I spat at him, enunciating "dad". "'I was mentally scarred because my dad died on me on age four, my siblings kidnapped while I was asleep, me kidnapped by a child molester after said father had died in front of my eyes. I was raided by vikings, put into cells, set on fire for entertainment. I played the roll of battleground for world powers. I fought eighty years of constant war for freedom. Then I was thrown into a life of piracy so I wouldn't economically break down, pushed aside by my siblings because I was forced to hurt them. After that, my first king got murdered, followed by tons of others. I was tossed into wars for power I never wanted. And that is just the global sketch for one hundred years." I paused watching his face turn from friendly to horrified. "Pick up a history book, it's all in there."

He stared at me as blankly as I did with him. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it using a match from my bandages.

"A child _what_?" He asked weakly. I gave a sneer to him.

"A child molester. Yeah _dad_, he raped me. Over and over and over." I jabbed his chest every time I used the word "over". "And guess what _dad_, you didn't help me at all. I'm a cold hearted freak, all because you left." I said, my words practically dripping with hatred.

He stared down at me and I saw my own emotions boil up in his eyes.

Before I knew it, he hit me. I stared to my right, holding my cheek, and feeling the warm blood pour down it. I looked back up at my father.

"You know what? At least I tried." He said and glared at me. "I tried to raise you all like a family. Bella and Krelis and You, I wanted to give you the best life after your mother died-"

"_Mothers_."

"_Sorry_." He said sarcastically. "I didn't mean to offend you." I rolled my eyes like every teenage girl. "You say that you've had a crappy life? Well, I've been dwelling for 400 years on the fact that I was nearly killed in front of my daughter's eyes. I tried to get back to you, and only until about a month ago was I able to contact you." He was fuming. "You have no idea what I went through to get to you."

"You think I have no idea?" I half screamed, making the few birds that hadn't already gone flee. "I'm distinguished as a pot-smoking, sea beggar, delinquent with the rest of the nations."

"Well, maybe because it's true!"

My eyebrows shot up.

_If he wants to do this, I'm up for it._ I thought.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

We were still staring at each other after about an hour of screaming. My throat was literally bleeding, I screamed insults at him that much. I tasted the warm rich liquid leak onto my tongue.

And then it really hit home.

I was just arguing with my father who I thought was dead. Why wasn't I dancing with happiness? Why wasn't I happy at all?

I took a deep breath and looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry." I hissed at him. "I just needed to get that out." He nodded. I looked at him, expecting him to hug me and say "It's alright sweetie, everything is alright" like he always did.

But it looks like he learned his lesson.

He avoided touching me completely and he jumped a bit when I took his hand, as if he was scared to touch me.

"Can we start over?" I asked softly, trying not to let my voice crack. This time he did wrap his arms around me holding me tight to him.

I let the tears seep out now. There was nothing to be afraid of, ever, as long as my father was alive and there. When he let go of me, he smiled and wiped the tears from my face.

"Here." I muttered and held the scythe out to him. He shook his head slowly and smiled. I quickly decided that I should sleep, because of the actual state of things.

In a few minutes, I was settled in the cave, happily listening to everyone sleep.

I truly didn't dream, but I woke up about every five minutes, thinking I heard the sounds of horses. I curled up on myself, trying to ignore the pounding sound of horses in my head.

Until I realized the noises weren't in my head.

"Netherlands!" I heard Cyprus scream and I leaped up. I glanced over the crowd, seeing the familiar faces of them. I pulled out my gun and aimed at the face of the only one I wanted to hit.

Spain.

The crowd of people closed in on me and I started to panic. I grabbed hold of Cyprus and dragged her, just as I did at the wedding.

I smirked as I looked over at Slovakia, jamming her knife into something and drawing it up fast, blood spraying over her face, arms, and torso.

She lugged the still twitching female onto her back and ran to me.

We soon got out of the dense fighting, each of us taking a few blows. I hopped on a horse and hoped for all of my life that the others would get out safely.

I glanced back to see that the ones following me were Slovakia, still with her dead body, Scotland, Cyprus, Slovakia, Egypt, England, and finally my father.

We ran, fleeing from the Spaniard, who seemed to have lost all of his wits. I once heard a story that the original countries came from the earth, monsters, eating everything in sight. There were apparently thousands of them.

They ate each other to gain power, and their land, until only eight were left. Those were the continents plus Oceania. They lost the taste for each other and cloaked themselves as humans to keep from being found out.

They had children, and so on and so forth, until the current countries of now were created.

It was said that once a war has invoked, it can bring up the monster side of you.

And _that_ is why I come to world meetings. They can be a learning experience.

I was shocked when Slovakia stood up on her horse and pulled out the long bow. She aimed at a quick passing trees and released the string with a "twang". I stared at where she shot and watched a young man fall out of the tree, with an arrow in his eye.

It was Andorra.

Slovakia sat back down and rode on with us. I needed to congratulate her later.

We were quickly out of the range, but I wanted to keep pressing on until I realized everyone was badly hurt, including myself.

I trekked up to find a small house we could use. Before long, we had the assembly line of injuries set up.

While I was putting bandages over Scotland's collar bone, I realized a certain American idiot wasn't bugging me about my own wounds.

"Where's America?" I asked, severely concerned. When I turned around my lips landed on Scotland's. "Eek!" I whined and he pulled away.

"The Yank'll be fine. He can protect himself." He sighed. I blushed a bit when I realized everyone was watching me.

"Thanks Scotland." I said as quiet as I could as I wrapped the white cloth around his shoulder. I was still a little embarrassed, but I was fine.

I still wanted America to be there though.

When everybody was fixed up, including me, we set out on our horses.

Slovakia held Portugal so she wouldn't fall. No matter how much we congratulated Slovakia for killing the woman she held on her back, she still ignored us. She even looked a little traumatized.

The night was rough, and I was as tired as ever. I tied my hands to the horse and let my head hit the the neck of the horse.

**ЖЖЖAMERICA'S POVЖЖЖ**

I sat sleepily, watching my brother fix his sleeping place. We were in trees tonight, and Canada was exhausted from having to bury his friend.

Cuba had been shot, and bled out as we were carrying him away. We did the same as Netherlands was doing. We buried him with a grave marker in a secluded area and did the math to find where he was after the war ended.

I sat back against my tree and looked up at the stars, tracing the patterns in it. I learned them from my mother.

_Wait,_ I thought,_ if Burgundy is alive, then Native America has to be to!_

I sighed and rolled my eyes to look at the sky. My main concern was on Netherlands.

Was she alright? Was she with her father? Was the Scotsman defiling her? If he was, did she allow it? So many questions, and yet no answers.

I turned my mind back to Native America.

"Shikoba Harjo." I said smirking. The translation was "Crazy Feather". She always laughed at her name. Often times, she encouraged me to laugh to.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes to go to sleep.

_I sat on the steps of the house. It was Netherlands', I could tell from the sand dunes and her own personal boardwalk. I leaned back as she walked out of the water, ringing out her hair. She walked up to me and bent over, hands on her knees She was smiling wide as she walked into the house. I looked down at the silver band on my finger and I instantly knew we were married. I smiled and got up as well. When I walked in she had dried off and dressed, before fishing out a bottle of Almond paste. She loved the stuff, as well as marzipan. Almonds were her favorite food, practically. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. I smiled wider and kissed her fully, with her practically falling on me. She smiled when I broke away._

_"Within our hearts there is anger. And on our blades there is spite. Under this galleon's hull, there's the Kraken. Triumph we just might!" She sang as she started cooking. "So drink up my good fellow. Toast to the wolves of the sea. For we are no more than beggars. We shall never bow to thee." She turned around to hand me a glass of wine._

"_I love you." I sighed._

"_I love you too." She said and sighed heavily. She wrapped her thin arms around my waist and swayed. I smiled with the elated feeling of being loved before it all turned black._

My eyes shot open and I was greeted with the sight of Seychelles right in my face. I freaked out and I fell out of the tree.

I was up 30 feet, might I add.

I groaned in pain and curled up on the ground. I suddenly heard the sweet voice of my mother in the distance.

"Ma?" I shouted and looked through the trees as I pushed myself up. I saw no wild horse or brightly colored feathers like she used to wear. I sighed heavily and knew she wasn't there.

**A/N2: Okay, at the beginning when Burgundy is walking through the people in the cave, there will be confusion on who they are.**

**Here they are in order of appearance.**

**The first one, the young blonde man, is England.**

**The girl with greenish brown hair is Slovakia. I know, I know. I actually did research on Slovakia and Czech Republic and Hungary. I've decided for them all to have Moravia as their mom and Magyar as their dad. Also, Slovakia's twin is obviously Czech.**

**The black haired girl is Cyprus.**

**The two blondes that looked suspiciously like Germania were Switzy and Lichtenstein.**

**The pale boy with brown hair and ancient tattoos is Egypt.**

**Yes, Celt's son is Scotland, to clear It up for all the idiots (I doubt there are any reading this story).**

**And finally, the last girl is Netherlands. How obvious was it?**

**Translations:**

**Vader?:: Father? ::Dutch**

**That is all, my pretties.**


	59. He's a Monster

**A/N:Yo.**

**Lukáš, you insufferable weasel. I'm killing you off. This is the last straw.**

**All of you out there, he's being a dick again. Yes, he's still criticizing my work. It's been 58 goddamn chapters you ass! Why can't you just admit that you like it!**

**Netherlands POV.**

We were moving again. We buried Portugal a while back, with a number 8 on her face, hoping that Spain would find her, just to spite him.

We loped into a town, tired and hungry. I nearly fell off my horse when we stopped. I was tired and hungry and at a loss for blood. I felt the growing pit in my stomach as I set out to find food for people.

It was a long trek uphill before I heard voices of more people.

I scrambled up a tree and looked down at the people. It was Russia's group. I swallowed heavily as Moldova passed by me. I caught sight of Belarus with bandages covering most of the bottom of her face. I swallowed hard as I watched Russia wipe his brow. He was burying someone. Many someones.

He turned around and started talking to Ukraine. She wasn't crying, she had a very serious face on. It looked like she had just killed someone on orders, which she very well could have done.

Russia hugged her tightly and I saw his frostbite. It hadn't decreased or increased. I wished I could got down and comfort him, but he looked like he did when he was the USSR.

I silently moved from tree to tree to get out.

I exhaled heavily as I sat in a tree. I surveyed my surroundings, looking for anything suspicious. I quickly eyed a large bump in the ground.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to it. I used my foot to turn the person, expecting a third-world country. I froze when I saw the familiar face, and the familiar sizzling blue eyes, now clouded over with gray.

I swallowed hard, knowing that Slovakia wouldn't take it lightly.

"Czech." I sighed and crouched down to brush the dirt off his face. "I never expected you to go out like this." I whispered to his dead ears. "You always protected your sister, always tried your hardest. I can't believe you didn't go out with a flash." I sighed and checked out the wound in his chest. The blood was dry and brown. The three streaks in his skin were what gave the killer away to me.

The throat was mutilated and torn out, leaving it open for the world to see.

I unwrapped my left arm, watching the red blood trickling out of the wound I opened for Brazil and Portugal.

When there was enough of the scarlet liquid, I scooped it up and carefully drew the flaming red 9 on his right cheek. As I stood, I swallowed again.

"You burned so brightly." I hissed at him and picked him up, bridal style, so I could bring him back. While I started walking, I saw something in the shadows.

"He wanted it to happen." I jumped at the woman's voice. I looked over at the brown haired girl, with tears streaming down her face. "He was thinking about bribing a country to kill him for a while now."

"You're saying..." I trailed off.

"Yes." She nodded. "He would have wanted to be buried here." She waved up at the sky and the river. I only then noticed how beautiful it was.

I guess it's easy to forget things when you're going insane.

I nodded and let her help me bury him.

"Lukáš Szader." I sighed and looked over the wooden cross. I put both my arms around her, trying to comfort her. "He was a great man. Strange, but great." I whispered to her.

I sat down and looked up at the stars to try to start doing the arithmetic.

"No." She said and stopped my as I was about to start. "Just write down his name and number. I don't want him to be unburied." She said. I nodded and finished his name before standing and walking back to the village.

Slovakia was traumatized.

I knew she wouldn't be the same after the war.

She'd just killed two people with no mercy and had to bury her twin brother. Czech had always been the one to be in war, always the one to stand up when something was wrong. He was a complete and utter dick, but a great person all the same.

When we got back, I nodded at Scotland, who was sitting on the roof. He nodded back in acknowledgement.

I sat Slovakia down before softly singing her to sleep. I sighed heavily and stood up.

I walked out and onto the roof. When I sat down, Scotland looped his arm around me. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." The words caught in my throat, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to say it." He said and pulled me onto his lap. "I mean, I don't know how long I'm going to stay alive." He muttered into my neck.

"I could very well be the one that dies first." I sighed and traced the patterns of bloodstains on my fingers.

"No." He said, defiantly. "There's no way that's the way it'll be. You have so much more reason to live. You have your father to support you, your sister to give you motivation, and you have so much more than me."

"I don't want more. I'd rather be an isolated country having nothing to do with anyone." I said back and heard him scoff. "Seriously."

"You can't live without anyone." He sighed. "You'll always need someone."

"I don't want someone."

He sighed, frustrated. He looped his fingers in mine and hugged me.

"Go to sleep, lass." He sighed into my hair.

I nodded and let my head rest on his chest.

_I was still being held in my dream, but it was a completely different place, with a completely different person. The build was different, he was skinny, but not lanky like Scotland. It was America, no doubt. I sighed and curled up under his chin._

"_You are amazing. You are my world and I literally have no idea what I'd do without you. You are funny and sweet and impossibly creative. If I had one hour left of my life left, I'd spend it with you, talking. Nothing special, just talking. I wish I could spend every single day with you and live forever. I love you." He said, all in one breath. I swayed in happiness, knowing what he said was true. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, a little scared of the pressure on me. I finally got up the courage to respond._

"_I love you so much, I would give anything to be sitting right there, next to you." I said, know we weren't actually sitting next to each other. "I wouldn't care about England or Bourgondie or anyone! Just you and me. I truly love you and I can't tell you how much, because my heart would shatter." I swallowed hard for the last sentence. "I love you, and that's the ultimate price for me, because I've never loved before." I knew he was speechless. I swallowed again, thinking I did something wrong. "I'm stupid." I muttered, embarrassed._

"_No!" He said and turned me around so I could stare into his bright blue eyes. "You're the most intelligent, most beautiful, most incredible person I know." He told me. I blushed even harder._

"_No one's ever told me anything at all like that." I muttered. "I've always been the stupid, ugly, slave girl who follows orders or kills people. I'm the delinquent everybody makes me out to be."_

"_Please excuse the completely cheesy saying about to use; you may be a delinquent, but your _my _delinquent." He said and pulled me into a tight embrace. Somehow, I knew that this wasn't just a dream. America was sleeping somewhere, and he was having this exact dream. I acted like a rag doll as he hugged me._

"_Thank you." I whispered before it all faded to nothingness._

I woke to the frigid air and the stone cold grip of the Scotsman. I wished I wasn't so torn between these two men, because I truly had no idea.

I sighed heavily and got up.

It was morning. I pulled Scotland up as well and walked down to greet my comrades. Slovakia was cooking some type of meat, a little better than yesterday.

She smiled up at me, and I smiled weakly back.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I stretched and squealed a bit as I walked through the small dead garden of the vacation house.

We hit the jackpot with food here. There was so much, we all stuffed our faces.

Except me of course.

I didn't want to take food from people who needed it more.

I shrugged to myself and made my way around the dead shrubs. I started singing a soft lullaby to myself until I saw a small figure huddled up behind a whithered rose bush.

I rushed to it and saw the dark blood on the dirt

I blinked in surprise when I saw the small girl curled up under a white blanket. When I removed the cloth and sighed heavily. It was Singapore.

I slowly picked her up, still wrapped in the white blanket.

I dipped my fingers in the dark liquid from her stomach and painted a "1" on her right cheek and a "0" on her left. Her face read "10" when I set her down.

"Do you need help with that?" I heard Bourgondie ask. I turned around to see him, standing with the shovel. "I mean, it's difficult to dig a six foot hole by yourself."

"Sure." I sighed and let him start digging the hole, while I was engraving the name in wood and finding our location.

A few hours later, I rubbed my eyes, tired.

"Wang Tai." I sighed. I wrote it the way she did, to respect her. I looked up at my dad, who had a grim face. "Come on." I sighed and walked back to the house, exhausted.

I fell onto the couch that no one had taken, and I fell asleep quickly.

_I stood in the football field with Denmark and Cameroon. They were smiling at me evilly. Before I knew it, they were trying to decapitate me with footballs. A few minutes later, they stopped._

"_Remind me to surrender if my team goes up against yours in the World Cup." Cameroon said and I looked around at the goal to see nothing in it._

"_Oh, I'll leave it to you to remember." I said panting. We did that kind of thing for the next few hours. I was either offense or goalie, my favorite. "I think we should take a break." I said, panting still._

"_Good idea." Denmark said and walked to the table on the side of the field. We all sat down, silent. "So... the war." Denmark said innocently._

"_Yeah... sorry for shooting your horse." I said, guilty._

"_Sorry for trying to fight Norway." Cameroon said and lifted his shirt, revealing light streaks in his skin, representing the scars he would get if he survived the war._

"_Sorry for not stopping him. He killed Czech and Singapore." Denmark said, putting his head in his hands with shame. "Two perfectly innocent people. Czech begged for his life so he could protect his sister. When he was denied that, he begged for his sister's life, to ensure that she would be alive until she was ready to go. He didn't even get that comfort before he was killed." He sighed and I saw the tears shimmering in his eyes. "He's a monster. He then ate out his throat and walked back to camp like nothing happened."_

"_It's alright sweetie." I whispered to him and put my hand on his back. "It's not your fault." I jumped back when he slammed both of his fists on the table._

"_Yes!" He shouted. Cameroon and I glanced at each other, a little afraid. "If I had stopped him, then he wouldn't be such a monster!"_

"_He's only power hungry." Cameroon said, timidly. "Remember the story we heard in the meeting that one time in Peru? He reverted to his monster. He's trying to eat his own kind." I nodded along with him. "There's nothing you could have done." I looked between them._

"_He's right. You couldn't have stopped it. I couldn't have stopped Spain. I'm pretty sure he wants to eat me, to gain my power." I said and got up to sit of the bench on the side of the table where Denmark was. Cameroon also did the same and we both had our arms placed over his shoulders. I kissed him on the cheek, like a mother, and hugged him tighter. "It'll be okay, just you see."_

I rolled over off the couch, a little shocked. I sighed heavily and looked around.

The rest of my group was looking happy, sort of. They were as happy as people in a war could be.

I stood up, wondering what was wrong.

"We need to get going." Scotland told me quietly. "We didn't want to wake you, so we were waiting until you woke up.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I stood up, looking over my surroundings from the cave mouth. I wanted to get out of there, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I stared at the ground, watching two small figures walk about. I was a little confused, because they didn't look threatening, but I still pulled out the bow and arrows Slovakia let me use to protect the cave.

I notched the arrow and Aimed at the one with black hair. She was moving around so much, I was almost having trouble with it.

I nearly fell off the cliff face when Bourgondie stepped out and put a hand on the bow, lowering it for me.

"Shh," He said, looking down at the two people. He furrowed his eyebrows, in what looked like confusion. The one with a hat on looked up at us.

"VAN HELLSING! ? ! ?" They shouted and I jumped again. The voice was female. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh!" Dad shouted back. "Come up!" I looked at him with wide eyes.

I looked back down to see that the one with the hat had removed it, and her hair was flaming red. A small spark of recognition fired in my head.

"Dad..." I whispered to him, warily. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You don't want to see your M- uh- Aunt?" I blinked a few times in surprise.

Great. Now he was mixing up our mothers, and both of my siblings were dead already.

I didn't tell him that, so he wouldn't have another broken heart.

I looked down at the two women climbing. I as shocked out of my mind when I saw Luxembourg's Harlequin eyes staring up at me. She stood up in front of me, barely any taller. Maybe 7 centimeters taller.

I blinked a few times, knowing it was another ancient.

"Spel? What's happening?" I turned around to see Scotland walking up to me. He looked at the red haired woman, then back to me, lazily. He didn't seem to notice anything for a few seconds, until he stared at the red haired woman for a few more seconds. A huge grin played across his face.

"Mumsy! ! !" He shouted and practically leaped at her.

"IDIOT CHILD! ! !" She shouted and I heard a loud crack. It was the sound of a slap. I looked down at Scotland, who was laying on the ground, passed out. "Is my good son here?" She asked Dad.

Wait.

This is Celt.

Mother of Scotland.

Mother of Luxembourg.

Mother of many more.

Daughter of Germania and Britannia.

Half sister of Bourgondie.

I blinked a few times, not listening to their conversation. I walked over to Scotland and crouched down next to his groaning figure. I lightly slapped his face a few times, and he sat up.

"Ma!" He said to catch her attention. She turned around. "I've got a wife!"

"Really? Give him congratulations for putting up with you."

_Ooh, burn._

"She right here." He said and pointed to me. He turned to me to whisper. "When I was a kid, she bet me that I couldn't get a wife, ever." I blinked in surprise.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." She said and turned to Bourgondie. "Who's she?"

"My daughter."

"Wha-?" Celt was cut off by the black haired one that just climbed up.

"I'm going to interrupt this lovely pit of incest and ask where my daughter is." I looked at at the person to see a woman. A giant really. She had silver bangles in her hair and wrists, and most likely her ankles.

She looked weirdly similar to Cyprus...

"Your... daughter?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"You really are slow, aren't you?" Celt asked me, sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"Shut up!" I looked over to see Cyprus staring at us all. It was a bit awkward, with Scotland randomly saying he's my husband, and the new chick showing up.

It was only a matter of time until the universe would unravel.

"Hi mom." Cyprus said happily. "It's nice to see you're alive."

"It's nice to see you too, Psychosýnthesi̱." She said quickly and followed Cyprus into the main part of the cave.

God damn it. I'm confused.

**A/N2: Alright. Lukáš, your character is different that you. He had a respectful burial because he was a good man as a character. You can only hope for someone to say those words when you die.**

**Anyway, Cyprus' mom is Mama Greece, just so you know. And Psychosýnthesi̱ is Cyprus' real human name. Psyche is the shortened version of it.**

**And on that bombshell, goodnight.**


	60. I Thought You Loved Me

**A/N: Hello everyone! As you can remember, today is the special chapter.**

**And the perspective is...**

**DENMARK! ! !**

**I've been dying to do this for so freaking long. Beware, DeNor is ahead. If you don't like the pairing, don't worry, it's only loosely nodded to, and a little one sided.**

**Well, it's a little more than loosely nodded to, but still.**

**Um, that's it.**

**Oh, the quote is completely unmatching to the chapter, BTW.**

Ryan's quote: **SAVE THE BANANA HAMOCKS! ! ! ! !**

Norway came charging in again, and I actually cowered in fear this time. He stormed past me, claws out and menacing. I swallowed hard and winced when he called me into the kitchen, as well as Iceland and Greenland.

When I arrived, my two other companions looked just as scared as I felt. Did I look that afraid?

"Do you know why I'm mad?" He asked angrily. I knew we weren't supposed to answer, but Iceland never picked up on those vibes.

"Your girlfriend rejected you again?" He said, teasing him. I wanted to shout at him to duck or something. Norway growled angrily and I felt the whoosh of air go by me. When I looked over, Iceland was on the ground with three long bloody streaks on his right cheek.

I crouched down to help him, seeing that it would definitely scar.

"Idiots!" He growled. He voice had gotten lower since he turned into the form full time. I swallowed thickly again and helped Iceland up. His brother... why would he do that? "She was with the Haggis Bastard."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Killed his brother." He said, shrugging. "I ate him too." I twitched, only now noticing the small bits of blood around the corners of his mouth. His teeth were also tainted red. "If any of us see him, we're to kill him on the spot, alright." He looked around at us. Greenland and I nodded slowly, and when he left, we both rushed to Iceland.

I quickly cleaned him up, knowing that all of us would have some serious scars by the end of this war. I felt the gashes in my own side throb once as I sat down. The large chunk missing from my left arm would most likely never come back.

I carried Iceland up to his room and laid him down in the bed. I walked walked to my room in the vacation house.

I fell onto the bed heavily. I was in horrible pain, but it's not like I could help it. I jumped when a creak of the floorboards shocked me.

He was standing there.

I sat up and looked at him for a while. A sudden question popped into my head.

"Can you go back to your normal form?" I asked. He stared at me blankly and I watched the scales retract into his skin, as well as the talons. He stopped wearing shoes because we found out they could sprout from his feet too. "Thanks, I just wanted to know."

He quickly morphed back and left. His flaming red eyes almost scared me. He turned away and walked off, claws on his feet clacking all the way.

I sighed and laid back in the bed. I tried to close my eyes and dream, but all I got was white noise. I was greeted with the images of Faroe Islands dead, and Bouvet, as well as Svalbard and Jan Mayen.

I shook myself awake, from the horrifying pictures.

I glanced out the window and thought I caught sight of a flash of platinum blonde hair. I shrugged and walked down the hall. I sighed heavily and glanced into Iceland's room. He was sleeping badly, but sleeping all the same.

A few hours passed and I was sitting on the couch, doodling and drawing people. Cameroon and Netherlands appeared first. I buried my face in my knees and wished that it all would disappear, until I heard a disturbance by the door. I looked up and saw about five countries.

China, Korea, Laos, Myanmar, and Hong Kong.

I jumped off the couch and nearly ran from the room, until I saw Norway, standing in the doorway, covered in scales. I watched Iceland walk in and nearly pounce on Hong Kong. He actually started crying, he was so happy to see him.

"Come this way." Norway said, beckoning the other nations. He shot a glare at me, saying I needed to come with. "What do you want?" He asked harshly when we all stood in the kitchen.

"We want our group to be under protection. We've had three of us picked off mercilessly." China said. "We came here hoping you could deliver."

"Of course. I only need to receive payment." He said. I swallowed yet again, because I knew what the payment was. I heard Iceland and Hong Kong walk into the room.

"What is the payment?" China asked. I instinctively stood in front of Iceland and his boyfriend, so Ice wasn't mentally scarred as I was.

"Dinner." Norway hissed and stood up. His hands shot out and wrapped around Myanmar's throat, before he even knew what happened. I wasn't at all surprised by the blood splattering them and myself for the next few seconds.

He dropped the dead nation to the floor, throat gone, as well as his beating heart. It was sitting in Norway's hand, still pumping air. He took a bite out of it and smiled insanely, blood dripping down his chin and on his teeth.

China swallowed in fear and stared at his brother, cousin, relative thing. He looked over at me, who was still shielding Ice and Hong Kong.

"Well, your payment is good, so I'll accept your request. I have no intention of moving from this house. You can neither leave, nor stay outside. I would suggest staying as residents of this house until you find suitable protection elsewhere." Norway said and wipe his mouth of the blood before walking off to his room.

I sighed and rubbed my neck. When I turned around to see Iceland, he had his hand still over Hong Kong's eyes.

I wished I had that kind of love.

As I walked out and to the river, I started thinking. I'd always been different from all the Nordics. I was always more German than them. Finland was different too, but not as much as me.

All of them were always so quiet, so bored. I stuck out like a sore thumb. Sometimes I felt like I was more like Germany and Ned than Sverige. I sighed deeply and shed my coat. I shivered in the cold mountain air.

As I slowly washed the blood away, my thoughts wandered from topic to topic, eventually landing on Norge.

Did he know? I've been trying to tell him subtly for the last few years. I was actually afraid of the scales and claws the first time, but I hid it.

I didn't want any of this for anyone. I just wanted to go home back in Denmark and eat something that didn't smell like rotting human flesh. Well, nation flesh, but it's pretty much the same thing.

I shivered while I walked back to the house. I tossed my coat over to the hearth so it would dry out. I walked up to my room and passed by a few of the Asians that I hadn't seen when China came in.

"Ah, Citra. It's lovely to see you." I sighed as I practically ran into her. "How are you?"

I almost started to cry at what happened next.

She looked at me, terrified and nearly ran down the hall.

I twitched a few times and charged to my room. When I fell on the bed, I started singing to myself.

"Klappe, klappe, kage. I morgen skal vi bage. Én til mor, én til far, og én til lille Kiista." I sang softly, about my little sister. She didn't take my last name, she came with her own. I sighed heavily and rolled over. My eyes met the sterling blue of Greenland's.

"Hej." She sighed. "Lord-King-Norway-Of-The-Underworld-Who-Will-Kill-Us-All-In-A-Blood-Bath-Massacre-If-We-Don't-Just-Shut-Up wants you." She wouldn't shut up about the name.

I sighed heavily and got up. I walked down the stairs and only then realized I was without a shirt.

When I walked into Norway's room I saw he was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked over at me.

"How long do you think this war will be going for?" He asked, almost sounding vulnerable. He looked down at his clawed hands and shifted his hands around, so the black claws clanked together.

I leaned on the wall and crossed my arms.

"I'm not exactly sure." I sighed. "We have no military, just the countries. We're dieing off quickly, and it's nearly impossible to stay out of danger. Someone will call it to an end soon." I sighed. Norway got up and walked to me.

I almost had a heart attack when he grabbed my collar and brought me down to his level. His nose was almost touching mine, we were that close.

I held back the blush creeping up my neck and through my hairline as it tried to reach my face.

"You look good with your hair down." He said and let go of me before walking out the room.

I blinked a few times in surprise and let the red wash over my face. I straitened up and actually started touching my hair.

"I didn't think so." I breathed to myself. I had to keep my hair down because my gel was at my hotel room in Amsterdam.

I walked back to my room and sunk into my bed. My eyes drifted shut.

_I sat back with Cameroon and Netherlands at her house. She was cooking something, and it smelled good. She spun around and set a bowl of soup in front of me as well as Cameroon. She smiled at us and got her own bowl._

"_So," Netherlands sighed. "We aren't playing football this time." She sighed and ate a spoonful of the soup. Leek, potato, and bacon, it was delicious. I sighed heavily. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked us both._

"_How's your dilemma between Scotland and America?" Cameroon asked Netherlands. I watched her blush and she covered her face. "Aw! Our little Neddie is embarrassed!"_

"_Shut up Cam!" She hissed. "I really don't know." She muttered and buried her face deeper in her hands. "I-I can't think when I'm around both of them. It's just..." She couldn't finish her sentence, because she was shaking. She wasn't crying, she never cried._

"_Spel." I said and she grunted in acknowledgement. "You can't run away from everything that you can't wrap your head around-"_

"_I can try!"_

"_But it won't solve-"_

"_I don't want to solve it!"_

"_Then that's just faulty l-"_

"_I don't care!"_

_I sighed and rubbed my forehead. A teenager she was, much younger in country age than either Cameroon or I. And she was far more confused than either of us because she had fake memories from "being a human" and real memories from another nation, the United Provinces. She never really straitened out what happened in her life. I blamed Spain, because of how much he mentally abused her. I also blamed myself, because of all the viking raids, and the effect those had on her brain as well. I stood up and grabbed a glass to fill it with water._

"_Here." I placed it in front of her. She drank more than half then set it down._

"_Sorry for flipping out." She sighed and it and it all started to fade._

I laid in the bed warmed by my body heat and pulled the covers tighter around me. I fuzzily opened my eyes to see to open window letting the cold mountain air in.

I got up with my blanket and closed it. I felt a huge pain from the cuts in my stomach as well as my right hip. The ones on my stomach were just normal cuts and wouldn't scar, but the ones on my hip were different.

I don't even remember why anymore, but Norway had taken his claw and carved three letters in my skin and bone on my hip.

PON.

Property of Norway.

Piece in a chess game.

It was to remind me that I was now owned by Norway. Geographically, we made a contract. If I wouldn't kill him in the war and I gave up all of my land as a country to him, I wouldn't become a casualty of the war.

I never bowed to anyone, but I've always been afraid of death, and having to walk the earth. The way Norway killed was so they would suffer in life and in death.

I threw off the blanket and stretched to look out the window. It was dark out still.

Then I heard something gut wrenching.

It was the most blood curdling scream.

_Greenland_.

My legs raced down the stairs without any care for the increasing pain in my side or the long cut in my left leg.

I skidded into the kitchen and my heart stopped when I saw all the blood. My breath hitched in my throat and the blood instantly drained from my face. I didn't breath either, because I was completely paralyzed with horror.

Norway held her limp corpse with his claws, blood dripping down his grim face and off his black talons. A long cut was down her chest, slicing her sternum and opening up the chest cavity, making it easy to remove her organs.

"War casualty." He hissed as he walked to me and dumped her in my hands.

_She was still warm._

I fell to my knees and look at her pale face. My tears splattered onto her face, with me not even trying to stifle my sobs.

I didn't care about the blood, even as I drew her into a bone crushing embrace. This couldn't be happening!

She wasn't even my sister. I raised her to be a teenager. She was really my daughter, like America really isn't a brother to England, more of a son.

I slid to a wall and curled up around the small nation. I ran my fingers through her nearly white hair and I started braiding it like I did when she was smaller, blinded by the tears that refused to stop streaming down my face.

When I was done, I pulled the ribbon out of her pocket that she always kept and tied her hair. I lightly twirled her bangs in my fingers and tucked them behind her ear.

I bit down on my hand to stifle my scream of pain, depression, and loneliness. I rocked back and forth in that one spot, crying, until I felt the hand and claws on my shoulder.

"Get up." I heard him growl. I tightened my grip on her and I sobbed again. "You've been crying for an hour."

"Because I have a heart!" I shouted at him. "You're a monster! Why would you do this! She was 16!" I shouted at him and started sobbing again.

The claws released from me and I only felt a human hand. I looked up at the perfectly human face. He actually looked like he cared for a moment.

I felt more tears stream down my face when I looked at his eyes. They were back to the gray-ish blue that I fell for. There was actual sadness in them.

I took his hand to help me up.

"C-can I give her a burial?" I stuttered out and held her in my large muscular arms like a doll. He nodded and led me out to the huge lake behind the house. There was a small fishing boat there, but it would do.

I washed her from the blood and placed her in the boat.

I unstrung the necklace from around my neck. It was a simple leather string and five clay beads painted different colors. She gave it to me when she was barely a child.

"_Mattie!" She said happily as she skipped to me. I was just finished burying an enemy I showed respect for. She looked up at me, not noticing the shovel in my hand, the dried blood on my face, or the mound of freshly dug up earth I was standing on. "Look what I made!" She held up the necklace. The beads painted red, blue, orange, white, black, and dark green, only one bead was each color._

"_Can I wear it?" I asked sweetly. I too ignored the signs of death around me. She pouted._

"_I was going to wear it, but I guess you could _borrow_ it. Make sure to get it back to me!" She said and helped me put it on._

I tied it loosely on her neck so it would rest on her collarbones if she would have stood up.

Norway sighed heavily and piled the last of the tinder into the wooden boat. I pulled out my lighter and lit it. My fingers released it and I watched Norway push the boat from the shore with his foot.

I stood for a while, watching the fire out on the water.

"Idiot girl. She couldn't even keep her thoughts to herself." I heard a hiss from next to me. I looked back down and saw him, morphed back into the snide half dragon. "She was delicious."

I stopped breathing again. He was truly a monster.

I watched him walk inside and slowly waited for the sunrise.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I was going to do it.

He was a monster and he had to go down.

My neck felt empty without my necklace, and I couldn't stop touching my collarbones because of the blank space there.

I looked out the window to see the darkness. An entire day passed before I stopped pacing and decided to do it. It was nearly 1:30 according to my watch.

I slowly and quietly walked through the halls, holding my axe. I had stopped trembling and finally stepped into his room.

He wasn't sleeping, he was shirtless on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His blue eyes shifted to mine and they immediately went red as the scales erupted from his skin.

He hissed at me and the shiver ran up my spine before I swung the axe skillfully. Sure enough, I heard and felt and saw the blood splatter.

He quickly leaped out the window, trailing blood from the large gash in his side. He tried to leap up and start flying, but I must have hit his wing as well.

I fled through the levels of the house and out after the trail of small blood droplets on the ground.

Before long, I heard his rasping voice. I also I heard a female voice responding to him.

"-J-just let- let me eat!" He said hoarsely.

"No! Norway! Gain your wits!"

_Netherlands._

He won't kill the two women I actually care about in 24 hours!

"I- I need to!"

I rounded to trees to see Netherlands trying to peel off his claws from her neck, where they were slicing into her neck.

I charged to them quickly and saw the relief flash into Netherlands' eyes. I swung the small side of my axe into the back of Norway's knee. He quickly released Netherlands and crumpled to the ground. She ran behind a tree in fear and surprise.

"You've turned into the monster you were afraid of!" I said loudly, my voice cracking, and tears spilling down my cheeks again in anticipation of what I was going to do. "I'm doing this for your own good! I don't want to see you turn into a complete monster!"

The world seemed to slow down as I swung my axe for a final time. I stared into his eyes one last time and saw remorse, but I knew he'd never be able to be a person again.

They turned to the gray-blue again in the last fractions of a second.

Five words escaped his mouth as a whisper before it happened.

"_I thought you loved me."_


	61. You Don't Deserve Him

**A/N: I think that was the saddest chapter I've written so for.**

**Sorry for the random Yaoi. IceKong is one of my favorites, so if they're in the same room, I can't help but make them into a couple.**

**Also, the new and updated naming chart is up in my Profile! Thank you, Åse, from Denmark. She kindly requested that I'd update it, and sort it out.**

**Anyway, were back with Netherlands' POV**

**That's all.**

Adrenaline was still pumping through my veins as I stared at Denmark's trembling figure. He was staring down at the corpse of the monster.

I swallowed and slowly stepped out from behind the tree. His eyes shot to mine and I saw so many emotions. Pride, fear, anger, depression, and so many more.

"Get away!" He shouted at me and weakly lifted the axe. Again, I ran behind the tree. This time, I sank to the ground. And listened to the soft crying. It quickly evolved into heart wrenching sobs.

It took at least an hour for him to quiet down. I jumped when I heard his footsteps walk over.

"I'm sorry." His voice was weak and broken. I looked up at him to see the Viking from 300 years ago. "Can we bury him?"

"Alright." I whispered as I stood. Unlike what I thought he was going to do, he said he wanted to bury him. I tried to look at Norway, but I twitched because I couldn't look at the decapitated corpse.

Before long, I brought a shovel and the small black book. I knelt down and traced the 11 on his cheeks, one number on each cheek.

I was the one to dig the grave this time. I had to wipe my brow multiple times with my dirt covered hands. When I was done, Denmark helped me lower the dead body into the hole. I was still the one that filled in the hole.

Aske Odinson.

Denmark loved him for so long, and now he hand to kill him.

I wrapped my arm around him and left him sob into my shoulder. I wished I didn't have to watch this happen.

"Get your group." I whispered to him. He looked down at me. "Who's in it?"

"Iceland."

"Green-" I cut myself off, figuring she had been caught in the crossfire. He swallowed hard again. "Get him. I have a reasonable sized group, it won't be a problem to feed and protect you two." He nodded.

"Can you come with me? I really don't want to be alone right now." He said weakly, like a small child. I nodded and nearly jumped when he grabbed my hand. It wasn't that I didn't like it, I just wasn't expecting it. It was more like a child trying to have sense on the world, not like America or Scotland.

He led me back through the trees to a huge vacation house. He told me to wait in the kitchen, where I nearly threw up the small amount of food in my stomach because of the smell. A few minutes later, a sleeping looking Iceland with Hong Kong trailing behind him, looking the same. By the state of them, they were in the same bed.

"The Asian nations made a deal with Norway. They'd gotten protection until-" He choked up. I nodded in understanding and led him out the door and through the trees.

The sun as going to rise soon, I knew it. I quickly got to the small outdoor camp we'd made. Celt stared at them as we walked. She sported the bandages on her shoulder, that we all figured Norway caused.

I sighed heavily and waved her off.

"Dad!" I said loudly into the tent of blankets to my left. He looked at me blearily, because he'd just woken up. "Some more friends. They're Scandi, so don't be to shocked." I used the old slur he used for Vikings. He furrowed his brow.

"You're friends with Pelt Backs?" Another slur. I glanced back at Denmark. He was definitely offended. "When did this happen?"

"Pirating." I sighed. "They have wounds. Would you care to help them?" I asked, really more of a command. He grumbled as he stood up and glanced over at Denmark's traumatized face.

"Fine." He hissed and ducked back into the blankets. He pulled out supplies and sat down next to the fire Scotland was stoking. He only glanced up at Iceland before going back to his conversation with Egypt. They were talking about weapons.

I unwrapped my friend and slowly cleaned out the cuts. I payed special care to the engraving of "PON" on his hip. I understood the joke, although it wasn't funny.

I cleaned out the hole in his arm, while Bourgondie helped Hong Kong, refusing to touch a Viking, no matter how innocent. My father was a strange man indeed.

I soon finished up and turned around to see that Egypt had helped. I sat back in front of the fire, knowing that someone would bring up food, and the lack of horses.

We'd decided to stay here for a while, but since there was the entire house of Asians, it wouldn't be wise to stay in the area.

Psyche stumbled out of the tent that she shared with Slovakia and me. She looked over at the new people and shrugged it off. She looked at the snowbank we treated as a refrigerator.

"Food." She grunted. "Where is it?" I rolled my eyes and stood up on my throbbing feet.

"I'll go get some." I sighed and beckoned England, my hunting buddy.

We walked silently, mainly because of the simple spell he cast. That was all he could do, simple spells, because he was to exhausted in his current state.

I quickly spotted a buck, with the rest of his kin. I smirked and raised the bow and arrow and heard the sharp twang. The deer fell to the ground and the rest fled in fear. I sighed and walked out to do the routine.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

"That's disgusting." Scotland hissed as I removed the organs with Denmark. "That's definitely saying something, because I was a cannibal as a kid." I looked up at him with a shocked look on my face as I removed the liver. "What? You try and live in that damned forest without starting to look at people, thinking how delicious their loin would be after eating months of three cattails a day."

I nodded in understanding and watched Denmark remove the intestines carefully. I delicately cut out a lung and set it on the ground.

"Well, it's eat this, or eat nothing." I said to him, smiling. I felt the blood of the animal drying on my face and in my hair. It was all up my arms too.

Soon, Denmark and I were cleaned up and I was watching the glowing fire with food roasting over it.

"Well, China hasn't tried killing us yet. I think he went in the opposite direction." Scotland sighed. I nodded and looked around at the fire. 11 people including the ancients.

I sighed and leaned back on the rock I was sitting against. I looked through the forest and stopped a figure stumbling towards us.

I raised the scythe and stood before I heard the coughing. It was a male. Scotland, Egypt, and Celt all stood with our weapons.

I jumped when he finally came into view and he fell flat on the ground. I slowly walked to him and rolled him over with my foot.

It was France.

Scotland walked over as well and kicked him. Not hard, but it was to wake him up.

"Sacrebleu..." He whined. "What was that for?"

"You aren't injured, probably. You're a drama queen, now get up." Scotland said and pulled France off the ground.

Bourgondie was craning his neck to see. He spotted France and laughed once.

"Brother?" France asked, incredulous. They shared a father, Rome. Gaul was France's mother, and Germania was Bourgondie's... second father?

"Yeah, I'm alive." Dad said quickly. "And you've grown." They both smiled, laughing.

A few hours passed and France and England had caught up. They were sleeping in the fourth tent we set up, out of blankets and sheets Celt brought back from somewhere. I also cleaned off the fur and skin of the deer we were eating.

I yawned and stepped into the tent Scotland, Egypt, Denmark and I now shared. I pulled my blanket over me and nearly screamed when Scotland wrapped his arms around me. I only squeaked.

"You'll get cold." He breathed into my ear sweetly. I nodded and turned over. I let him wrap his arms around me fully. I smiled in the warmth and moved closer before he pulled the blanket over the both of us. "Good night." He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." I was still choking on the words! Why was this happening? Didn't I love him?

He still didn't notice as I fell asleep.

_I stood in a huge field. The wind whisked around my ankles, seeming to whisper in words I couldn't understand. I turned around slowly and saw the mountains in the distance. I looked down at the tulips surrounding me in all directions for miles, and what seemed like eternity when I was looking directly forward because of the huge gap in the mountains. They were all different colors, from red to black to blue. I inhaled deeply, smelling the light scent of them. It wasn't overwhelming, which surprised me. I smirked happily._

"_You can't do it..." I heard something whisper. I turned around angrily so I could see the other person, but no one was there. "You'll never do it..." I blinked a few times and knew what it was. The wind was speaking. It had different voices._

"_You'll die..."_

"_You should never have lived..."_

"_Why are you even going on?"_

"_You should just end it..."_

"_Trying is hopeless..."_

"_You're hurt enough, just let us take your life..."_

"_Let us strangle the life out of you..."_

"_That way you won't trouble the world with your disgusting presence anymore..."_

"_SHUT UP!" I screamed at the empty field, knowing it was only my imagination. The wind kicked up around me, encircling me with whispers._

"_Talking to yourself, what will Spain think..."_

"_He owns you..."_

"_You'll never break free..."_

"_Your life is useless..."_

_I slapped my hands over my ears at that, not wanting to hear it. I'd heard it a hundred times before, from Spain, and Portugal and some of the ancients before they died. I fell to the ground in a ball, trying to block out the sound. The wind had torn my hands away from my ears, making me listen to the chatter. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that it was a dream._

"_You're stupid!"_

"_You're worthless!"_

"_You don't deserve him!"_

_I screamed senselessly for a long time, trying to drown out the voices in my ears. They were the voices I used to hear, when I lived at Spain's house, and when the Nazi's occupied my country. They'd always been there, they just never spoke up. I stood up, still trying to cover my ears as I ran, trampling the beautiful flowers surrounding me. The wind kept with me, blowing me back. The voices were louder now, talking angrily in Spanish and Portuguese. As I ran, I stumbled. I felt the winds wrap around my limbs and I screamed again. The voices were soon shouts and screams of Belgium, Luxembourg, Frisia, and Dad, all shouting how useless I was, or how stupid, or something of the like. The wind ropes pulled on all all of my appendages, including my neck. Suddenly, it all vanished. I silenced myself and listened to the silence of the field. I slowly opened my eyes to see it._

_Each and every flower was painted with the scarlet liquid. The overwhelming scent of blood filled my nostrils as I lay, terrified. A small droplet of blood fell on my cheek and I twitched before it all went black. I thought I heard one last voice whisper in my ear. I couldn't make out the words, but I could tell who was speaking. Scotland._

I jolted awake, out of Scotland's arms, and woke him up. I breathed frantically, patting at my wrists, ankles, and neck to make sure they were all unrestrained.

"Spel," Scotland said softly. "What's wrong?" He asked, tired, but fully alert. He was afraid for my safety. I shook my head and stood up, before running out.

I kept touching my wrists and neck as the wind whipped around me. I kept glancing around, trying to see the talking breeze. I quickly stumbled down a long, rocky hill, and into a freezing lake.

I laid there a while and listened to the water and the wind and the trees.

But it started to get horrifying.

I started hearing things coming from the water. Mutters. The wind started whispering again, as did the trees.

My heart was pounding in my throat as I stood, trying to clear my head from the voices. I was so distracted by the fear coursing through my veins, that I didn't notice the real rustling in the trees, or the stretching noise of someone notching an arrow in their bow.

Nor did I notice the glint of the glasses or arrowhead.

Nor did I hear the ominous "twang!" of a bow string.

Nor did I feel the arrow burrowing into my liver, letting the blood spill over my clothing.

I looked down blankly at the wooden shaft, and watched it still move back and forth, vibrating. The pain didn't register in my brain, but the feeling of blood rushing away from my hands and feet and face as it poured out over my side was present.

My white hands wrapped around it and tried pulling it out, without permission from my brain. I fell to my knees, my ears delaying my brain from hearing the shuffling thunk.

The corners of my vision started blurring, and slowly darkening, forcing me to have tunnel vision.

I tried to swallow, but my mouth was dry and my throat didn't work. I started shaking, and I watched my knuckles go white as my grip tightened on the arrow, although I couldn't even feel the splinters it was giving me anymore.

I fell onto my back and stared at the sky, that practically didn't change as my vision went black.

In my faint dieing senses, I heard something running up, and ripping the arrow out of my side. My senseless hands felt like led as they reached up and gripped something rough.

A smell. It felt warm, and it made me feel safe. I gripped tighter and tried to pull myself up to it.

"Don't go..." I whispered. I only then realized I spoke in Dutch. A light stroke on my cheek made me shake and wish that I wasn't dieing.

It all was silenced by the menacing feeling of nothingness all to soon.

**ЖЖЖAMERICA'S POVЖЖЖ**

I shook as I saw the light disappear from her eyes. I nearly screamed when someone pushed me out of the way. I watched the Scotsman press his hand hard on her stomach.

I felt the tears pour down my face quickly.

"Yank, I need your shirt." Scotland muttered. I quickly followed his orders and he took it from me. He wrapped it around his hands and pressed down hard on her. "I need your help." He grunted. "Keep pressing on this until I tell you to stop."

I shuffled over to him and did just that. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the small amount of blood leak out of Netherlands' mouth as her head fell to the side on the ground.

Then he did something inexplicable.

He held his hands over where I was pressing. He started whispering words I couldn't make out.

"If she isn't fully dead right now, then it'll work." He hissed and went back to the soft chant.

Suddenly, the clean smell of unpolluted forests filled my nose. It filled all of our hair, and for the smallest second, I thought I saw Netherlands' chest rise.

"Let go." He hissed. It took me a few seconds to understand and I leaned off her.

I stared in horror and surprise as I watched the blood flow up her clothes and into his hand. It formed a blade shape above his hand. He stood up and walked a few feet before throwing it softly.

It hit the tree with all the force of a bow and arrow would hit a person. There was actually a huge gash in the tree, sap dripping from it like blood from a scab someone picked.

The smell of forest quickly vanished and Scotland fell to the ground with a loud thunk.

I was alone now, with a power drained Scotsman, a most likely dead woman, and two _very certainly_ dead Baltics.

I quickly crawled to Netherlands and my hand fumbled to her throat. I waited until I felt her faint pulse. I also checked her breathing.

I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder. I walked to Scotland and stared down at him.

I could leave him. Then I wouldn't have to deal with him getting in the way. My conscious thoughts over rode those and made me pick him up as well before whistling for the horse.

It walked over, with Nefertari leading it and making sure the two dead bodies didn't fall off, and walked with me as I followed the path Netherlands made while running out here.

Soon we saw a small fire and almost a pavilion of tents set up.

I walked to the fire, where England and Egypt and Burgundy were sitting.

I dropped Scotland onto the ground, and lightly placed Netherlands into her father's hands.

"He saved her." I said and pointed to a groaning Scotland as England lugged him onto his back and pulled him into a tent. "Thank him when he comes around." He stared at me with a blank expression.

"What-"

"That one-" I pointed at the dead body of Estonia, who Nefertari was already pulling off the horse and laying on the ground. "-He shot an arrow at her. It hit her in the liver, and that haggis freak saved her with magic."

It was a while before I introduced myself fully to Netherlands' dad. He was a cool guy, actually.

Egypt had noticed Nefertari was Ancient Egypt and he completely flipped out. He broke down into tears and kept saying he was sorry.

Well, I never knew he was capable of emotion.

I sighed and looked over at the two dead Baltics laying under the blanket on the ground. I leaned back and started watching the sun rise. I jumped at the light touch on my arm.

I looked down at Netherlands, who was looking up at me with bleary eyes. She was still so pale. She looked cute in my bomber jacket though.

I shrieked in alarm as she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me down to place a deep kiss on my lips before pulling away and settling in my lap.

I blushed hard as I realized that her dad, what she thought of as her sister, another one of her best friends who was extremely protective of her, what I thought of as my father, and her_ husband_ her all watching me.

I was going to be knee deep in shit.

**A/N: Yes, Scotland was a cannibal as a kid. Research it.**

**The reason the dream is so detailed is because I had it last night. Yes, it was terrifying. And no, I've never heard voices in my head. Neddie has though.**

**HAHA! You thought I was going to kill her off, didn't you! But, no... I don't like killing off main characters.**

**As I said before, Nefertari is Ancient Egypt.**


	62. Bang

**A/N:America's POV still. That's all.**

I looked around at the people, knowing I was in for something really bad. Scotland, Denmark, and Burgundy all looked like they were about to kill me.

Someone next to them settled them, so I wouldn't die a horrible and painful death. I sighed heavily and rested my head on her shoulder and looked into the fire.

It was a few hours before everyone woke up, including Netherlands. She punched me, but the cuddling was worth it.

I watched her stand up, and the small blood in her body drained from her face.

"Spel." I said and stood up with her. From the sound, Scotland did it too.

"No, guys, I'm fine. Just let me go sleep." She muttered and stumbled over people and into a tent. Nefertari had brought real tents and blankets so there would be more room.

I waited until the sun rose to employ England to help me bury the two bodies. Burgundy and Scotland volunteered.

The silence was heavy as I led the horse through the trees. I felt angry stares on the back of my neck from the two behind me. I looked at England's back, willing him to save me. He didn't, as usual.

I quickly found a spot and started digging.

"So, you're infatuated with my daughter too." Burgundy grunted as he dug.

"That's correct." I said, as clear as possible. "You must be pretty confused. Her with a husband _and_ what I call: a friend with benefits."

"A friend with benefits, I like that." He looked over at me, and I looked over at him. He could only have been 28 in body age, 31 at the most. Scotland looked about the same age, just a little younger. "You care, don't you?"

"Is that a trick question?" I asked and wiped my brow. He laughed. "Just kidding, I know what you mean."

"And if you care-"

"Yes, I'd throw everything away for her. I've practically done it already." I glanced over at the two Brits, bickering. "I wish she could just pick though." We were silent for another long time.

A sudden idea struck me.

"Hey, Burgundy." I caught his attention. "After this all is over, I plan to ask her to marry me. I need to ask permission of you first." He looked shocked. "It's kind of my tradition, in America, for the boyfriend to ask permission first."

He glared. I blinked a few times.

"Yeah, but-"

"If I hurt her, I'm in for some deep shit. I've gone through this routine. So many times. I had to ask her, her friends, her sisters, her brother, everyone." I said while digging again. I could tell he was looking at me in disbelief.

"Wow, you're determined."

"Yeah, and I even learned Dutch for her." I said, _in Dutch_. He was staring at me still. "Am I the only one digging this hole?"

He started digging again.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I sat back at the fire, across from Mama Greece. The others were wandering around camp, because there really wasn't much to do.

Nobody wanted to move, because of the mass of our group, and the lack of horses. People would have to share with two other people, and then carry supplies, and that wouldn't be good for the horses, now would it.

I heard Netherlands stumble out of her tent and sit down next to me. I looked over at her.

She was pale and shaking. Her hair was just as ratty as ever, with small flecks of her own blood in it. Her eyes were wide, not intentionally, but still. Her face was covered in dirt and grime. Her feet and hands were turning a greenish-yellow because the bruises were healing. It was a shame the old bruises were almost immediately replaced by more. She had open sores on her palms from digging the graves. She was probably faring the worst of us, because she had severe wounds on her stomach and arms, and even her neck. The circular bruise from where I tried strangling her was fading.

I sat back and looked up at the group of people leaving on a hunting trip.

It was a few minutes before I noticed Netherlands' twitching and jittery-ness. She kept swatting the air next to her ear and muttering curses in Dutch.

"Spel, are you alright?" I asked and she looked up at me. She looked almost a little scared.

"Yeah." She squeaked. "I'm completely fine."

"Are you sure? You're acting a little... weird." I sighed and took her hand. Only Egypt, Iceland, Hong Kong, England, and France were there with us, so it wasn't like it mattered.

She peeled my hand away and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, knowing the answer I would get even before I asked.

"Nothing."

"It has to be something."

"No it doesn't."

"What are you afraid of in the near future?" I asked. She looked into the fire. "It was a dream wasn't it?" She nodded. "Spain." She shook her head. "The past." She shook her head again.

"It was just voices." She croaked, just loud enough that I could hear her over the babbling stream next to the camp. She stared at it. Like it was speaking to her.

"Voices?" I asked and caught her attention.

"Yeah, the wind kept talking to me... and now-" She choked up and bit her lip.

"Now they're in real life too." I sighed and ran my finger through my hair. "Don't worry to much about it. It's just your imagination paying tricks-" She grabbed the collar of my bloodied, ripped, tattered, dead shirt and forced me to come face to face with her.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. "This has been going on for longer than you've been a real country." He hissed. I swallowed hard. "It's just never been more than one thing at once."

"What?" I asked, confused.

She explained it all, and I was shocked.

"My addictions have been keeping them in check." The entire conversation hand been quiet enough that no one heard. "And now that I don't have recreational drugs, I guess that's why they're coming back." I waited a few seconds to respond.

"Wait." I said and looked at her fingers wrapping themselves in the shirt Cyprus gave her. "Isn't drug use for adults pretty low in the Netherlands?"

"Ironic, huh?" She sighed and curled up tighter in a ball. She looked at the sky. "Last time I checked we were the least drug using rate in all of Europe." She sighed and peered through the forest. We all watched them come in with another elk and a few fish. Cyprus was hiding her eyes because of her fear of blood.

Why did she even go anyways?

"More food." Celt grumbled and tossed the leg in the snow. I grunted as the others started cooking the meat. I was one of the last to receive food, but I wasn't complaining.

Netherlands, on the other hand, barely ate at all and kept drumming her fingers on the ground. She looked extremely unnerved and worried. I guess it was just for the voices.

"Hey, America?" She asked. I turned my head from my _riveting_ conversation to listen to her. Sarcasm, such a wonderful thing.

"Hm?"

"Why is there new numbers in my book?" She pointed to 12 and 13.

"Oh, I had to bury Latvia and Estonia. I took your book, it that okay?" I asked, not wanting to come off as rude.

"Oh, since you returned it to me, it's completely fine." She sighed. "I'm going for a walk." She said and got up. She picked up a few weapons and walked through the trees.

It felt like a wall hit me. I knew what to do.

I quickly stood up and grabbed my own gun before following after her. I was surprisingly silent, despite the crunching snow on the ground.

I quickly made my way to stand beside her. She jumped in surprise and what looked like fear. I looked down at her kindly and smiled.

After a while of standing there, I noticed she was shaking from cold. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a warm hug. I felt her bury her face in my chest. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Ik hou van jou." I whispered.

_NO! ! ! STUPID! ! !_ I screamed in my head more and wished I could just die.

She turned to stone in my arms. It almost looked like she stopped breathing. She pulled away from me with wide, afraid eyes. Well, I've done it already, I might as well throw my life deeper in the toilet.

"I love you more than life itself." I said quickly. "I need a response or I don't think I could keep living. I couldn't imagine a day without you right there, next to me. Please," I begged, now sounding pitiful. "Please just love me back!"

She only stared at me for a long moment before turning her back and running.

I started to shake from grief and I held my face in my hands. I leaned against a tree and slid down it's trunk, not caring about the bark ripping up my skin. Nothing mattered anymore.

I rested my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs.

It was a long time until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a woman with long black hair and pure golden eyes.

I stared in disbelief and stood up. I was at least 6 inches taller then her now. I reached out and touched her face, not knowing if she was real.

"Alfred, you've grown." She said with a smirk. Her voice was the exact same. I looked at the few silver strands in her hair.

"Mom?"

She nodded and I practically tackled her to the ground with a hug.

"Shouldn't you be going after that girl? You promised you'd marry her." She said. I leaped up and wiped my face.

"Mom, the camp is that way." I pointed through the forest to the faint light of the fire. "Can you stay there until I come back?" She nodded and shooed me.

"She 's getting away." She muttered and pushed me before walking back to camp.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I had followed her tracks for almost half an hour now. I had ended up in a large field., filled with what looked like dead flowers. I followed the path of crushed dead plants and heard the whimpers in the silence.

I quickly came upon her, lying on her side, her hand twitching. I crouched down and touched her shoulder. She jumped, but didn't turn around.

"I-I'm s-" I stuttered.

"Yeah, I know." She said, harsh and cold. "I'd like to be left alone, kid."

I blinked a few times. Kid? I hadn't been called that for years.

"No." I said and picked her up. She squirmed a bit. "Please, just let me help you." I sighed into her hair. She twitched a few times.

After a few minutes I felt her grasp onto my horrible shirt. I blinked down at her as she pulled me down into a kiss. I was surprised, but I went along with it. I slowly lowered her to the ground and crawled on top of her, kissing her softly all the while.

I broke from her and looked down at her. She pushed up my glasses for me and smiled. I wished I could just stay there forever, but I couldn't always get what I wanted.

She looked up passed me and her face filled with fear. Before I knew what was happening, I was ripped from her by my collar and thrown through the dry yellow grass. I swallowed hard and leaped up, only to feel the dagger in my arm.

It was him. I quickly recognized the brown hair and glowing green eyes.

I felt someone's hands wrap around my wrists. I was tied up and rendered completely helpless in a matter of seconds. I struggled under the bonds, and I even used what was left of my strength, but I was still roped in.

"You're mine!" I heard Spain scream shrilly. The loud crack of skin made me stare at him. Netherlands was sporting a heavily bleeding split lip, and what would form into a bruise on her cheek.

I winced when she screamed. It was a terrified, fury filled scream that would make anyone's blood curdle. I watched them fight in rapid Spanish, Netherlands with tears spilling from her eyes.

It was weird to see Netherlands talking in Spanish, although I guess she knew it fluently. I only picked up on the swear words, which made up half of their dialogue.

Spain let go of the front of her shirt, making her fall to the ground. He kicked her. Hard.

"SPEL! ! !" I screamed through the cloth in my mouth. I felt stupid and worthless, not being able to help.

I heard whimpers coming from Netherlands and I started really tugging at the ropes now. I was frantic until I heard someone storming through the woods. I looked around and saw a flaming angry Burgundy carrying Netherlands' scythe with a deadly expression on his face.

"YOU BASTARD! ! !" He screamed with a lethal rage that rang in my ears. Spain only looked moderately surprised. "You will die by my hand with all the force of the hatred I posses! You will beg for your life as everything you hold dear will crumble down around you leaving you nothing to live for anyway!"

_Wow,_ I thought,_ Who knew someone related to Netherlands could be so poetic?_

Spain laughed a few times menacingly.

"You look so stupid when you're angry,_ brother_." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion until I realized he meant half brothers. They had the same dad, or something. "You're only mad because I'm so much closer to my niece. I was practically, no, _literally_ in her."

That was what seemed to set him off. Burgundy leaped at Spain, aiming for his throat.

"YOU WILL DIE! ! !"

The fighting went on for what felt like an eternity. Netherlands creeped over and, like the sneaky rat she professes to be, she untied me and ripped the cloth from my mouth.

"You're a failed state! You hold no power!" Spain shouted and swung his axe. Burgundy growled and slashed again, this time hitting a country that was running to get out of the way.

I watched his head fly off and land in the dead plants just ten feet from us. I heard a strangled gasp and looked at Netherlands.

She slowly walked to the head, seeming to ignore the sounds coming from behind her. She shakily picked up the head and stared at it with wide eyes.

"Guyana." She whispered harshly. She looked over at the fighting two with the same look of fury as her dad. I swiftly walked to her and grabbed her arm. "He- my dad-" She said, tears already pouring down her face.

"It was an accident." I said quickly and dragged her out of the field.

"Do you see what you do to your daughter?" Spain shouted. "You horrible monster!" They both looked at Netherlands, who was wiping her face with one hand and holding the severed head to her chest with the other. I had to admit, she looked pretty demented.

"He was already dead! You took over his mind and soul!" Burgundy growled back, it almost looked as if his hair was standing on end, he was so angry.

"Can't you see fool!" Spain said smugly. They were only staring each other down for a long time. "Netherlands is sad, and she is lonely and and she is broken. It's your fault! You did this!" He shifted his attention to Netherlands. "Lara..." He said sweetly, making her jump. I stood a little in front of her, watching him warily. "Come here, I never did this. I spent all those years, and all that money to protect you." He said and glanced at Burgundy. "I only asked one thing in return."

"Yes, and that one thing scarred me forever." She said as strong as she could.

"Indeed, but your father scarred you even deeper. He doesn't even love you!" Spain said, now laughing manically.

"I love my daughter, even if she was a psychopathic murderer who needs 24/7 security around her!" Burgundy attacked him once again. I heard the blood spray from Spain's shoulder.

"You made her wear tulips in her hair, dance around in clogs and sing stupid songs to her._ I_ made her a world power! _The_ world power of trade for two centuries!" Spain cackled.

"You killed Belgium and Luxembourg!"

"They were in your way, no, our way to world dominance!" Spain said and tried to trip Burgundy as the fight got more dangerous.

"Why would you think that I want to ever touch you again? Let alone rule the world with you!" Netherlands asked angrily.

"Maybe because I love you!"

Okay, I seriously hope that was sarcasm, because it's a little creepy.

She stared at him for a few seconds.

"If you loved me, then you might have ever showed any affection for me, instead of get drunk, get mad, and set me on fire, or scar me for my eternal life!" She practically screamed.

"FIRE?" Burgundy asked, incredulous.

"Shut up!" Spain and Netherlands said in unison. "See?" Spain said quickly. "We fit so well."

I suddenly felt Netherlands' hand grasp mine. I didn't feel so much like I third wheel after that.

"You never fit." I said, finally. Spain stared at me, surprised. "If you had fit, then maybe, just maybe, we wouldn't be here right now, facing an insane man, to absorbed in his own insanity to think that his colonies hated him." I swallowed hard. "This is your last day, your last moment." I said and drew my gun. I gave him a sarcastic smile. "Care to say goodbye?"

"Wait! America! S-" Spain said and stepped forward.

"Bang." I said calmly and pulled the trigger.

It was silent between Burgundy, Netherlands, the rest of the Hispanic colonies, and I. The nations quickly scurried away, except for a tan one with silver eyes, who stood next to a tree.

Netherlands let go of my hand and slowly walked to Spain's body. Burgundy stared at me in awe.

"Did you just say 'bang' before you shot him?" He asked. I smiled and nodded before walking over to the body. We all stood around it, including the nation I didn't know.

"I'm Suriname." He said and held out his hand for me to shake it. "I know who you are." I nodded and looked back down to watch Netherlands draw a simple 14 on his cheeks. She also drew a fifteen on Guyana's face before re-uniting it to it's body.

Hours passed as we dug the two graves. Netherlands refused to look at the bodies more than she had already, so Burgundy, Suriname, and I dug the graves. It wasn't something any of us objected to, because we understood her pain.

We were done with the graves and crosses, so we quickly turned our backs without looking at the places where dead bodies were put.

I picked up Netherlands, so she wouldn't have to walk. She didn't complain, but it looked as if my companions would rip out my throat.

When we got into the camp, we were flooded by questions.

"Where were you? What were you doing?" Cyprus asked Netherlands as I set her down.

"America killed Spain." She said and everyone went silent. Scotland stared at me, surprised.

"How?"

"He shot him." She said and rubbed her head. She looked around and did a head count. "Wait, since when has Prussia and that one-" She pointed at my mom, "-been traveling with us?"

"About six and a half hours ago." England sighed and got up. "I'm going to sleep."

Most everyone agreed except for Denmark, Scotland, Suriname, and me.

I sat, facing Netherlands, rubbing her feet, because that's just how gentlemanly I can be. Even though it was freezing cold, and my mind was being clouded by pictures of dead nations, I managed to doze off.

_I was floating again, in nothingness. It was the same piece of universe where the being known as "God" spoke to us. I sighed heavily and opened my eyes further. Suddenly, I was dropped onto the unseen floor. I was confused, because nothing here was ever tangible, so there shouldn't have been a floor. I felt around on it, trying to find something to help me gain direction._

"_I see you're confused." I froze at the voice. It didn't come from everywhere this time, nor was it in my head. It had a specific direction to it, which was behind me. I stood up without looking and turned. A young man, about 5' 6'', stared me down. He had light brown hair and dull, light blue eyes. They were almost gray. Freckles dotted his face, covering his nose and cheeks. He looked to be about 16. 19 at the most. He smiled. "It's nice to see you." He was looking at me, but not quite _at_ me. His eyes were unfocused. "You should be honored with my presence. Well, the ancients already know who I am, so for the rest of you, I'm the Nation Director, but you can call me Pangaea." I stared at him with an open mouth. "Most of you know me as 'Go-" He cut himself off. "Sorry," He said sarcastically, as if he was talking to someone else. He probably was. "Most of you know me as 'God'. Cyprus and Ancient Greece know me as 'Shinigami-sama', but that's past the point." It was almost as if he focused on me for a fraction of a second. He sighed. "I'm the one who controls your lives, your power of living. I determine if you live or die when you get killed. It's tedious paperwork, might I tell you. There's rooms full of just one person's paperwork-" He cut himself off again. "Oh, I'm rambling. I have something to tell you all." He finally focused on me. "I will strike you all dead if you are not in Daisendorf, Germany in five days. You will there fight, to the death, until I see fit, unless you want to die." His eyes stopped focusing on me. "Goodbye."_

I opened my eyes, terrified, to see Netherlands staring right back at me with an expression that was the same as my own.

"To the death." She whispered. She stood up and looked around at the 17 faces staring back at her. "It's time to go to Daisendorf."

**A/N2: In case anybody wanted to know, the people that settled Burgundy, Scotland, and Denmark at the beginning of the chapter were Celt, England, and Iceland, but nobody wanted to know so... yeah.**

**Lotte, don't get mad over the drug comment in the middle. I justified it right after. I'm not trying to give you shit.**

"**Ik hou van jou." means "I love you." in Dutch, just for clarification.**

**This is Suriname's design: static . zerochan . net/full/31/07/417881 . jpg**

**Remove the spaces, he's the second one down. He's actually really pretty.**

**I've always wanted to make somebody say "bang" right before they shoot someone, so I couldn't resist.**

**I also couldn't resist giving "God" (PANGAEA FTW! ! !) freckles. I just couldn't. I've always wanted a freckly bad guy.**

**Also, sorry for making Pangaea exist. I'm really sorry, but he had to be some type of nation, and the UN is an old blonde dude (according it Himaruya) so I made him Pangaea.**

**I'll see you next chapter.**


	63. Can I?

**A/N: Yo.**

**Death Comes To Those Who Wait, (Yay! Another fan!) oh, Lukáš has indeed been bothering me, it's just really toned down since I killed him off.**

**Also, Lotte. You do smell a Soul Eater reference. It was what my sister called Pangaea the first time I introduced him to her.**

**Anyway, this is Netherlands' POV. Let's get going.**

We stole the horses from a small ranch nearby our camp, and left nearly everything behind. I had no other thought but to get to the damn town on time, because I know he'd do it.

Although, I felt like I'd seen him before. I didn't know where or when, but I saw him somewhere.

I shook my head and wished we could be getting out quicker. We didn't even know which way was north. We could be heading into Hungary for all we knew.

I hissed at my own thoughts and looked down at my horse. He was getting tired, I could see that. Most of the rest of them were exactly like that. It would be time to call a rest for the night, I knew it.

"Guys," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "We need to stop soon. There's a house about a half a kilometer a way." I pointed in the direction of it. Some of my companions nodded, some just grunted.

I lead then to the small house and quickly found a cow in the backyard. It was a farm, sort of. Before long, I milked it, and killed it. Prussia and who I then learned was Native America both helped me clean it out.

"So, you're America's mom." I said, making discussion. "You look like you could be his older sister."

"Well, I guess that's just how we age." She sighed and tossed the heart into the stream. We went on this subject for quite some time, Prussia interjecting once and a while.

We brought the meat inside and we all ate happily. I wasn't happy at all, even if Scotland was rubbing my feet. He said it would help the circulation, and the minor frost bite I'd received.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and shifted around on the floor.

"Oh, I'm fine." I sighed.

"You mean, you're completely fine after you nearly bled out and I had to save you?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. "If so, I'm amazed."

"Yeah, so what?" I hissed at him. My stomach growled, but it was so strangled and so pitiful that only I heard it. "I'm a tough person."

"Oh, I'm not going to argue that, but I'm just making sure you're fine." He said.

"After the war, I'll get help from medical professionals. I'll be completely fine after that." I sighed and pulled my throbbing feet from him.

I quietly ate the small amount of food I'd dished out for myself and headed upstairs. I reached the bedroom and shed my coat and pants. I stared at my waist and legs.

My fingers traced along the bones showing through my skin, and over my hips, which were bony and thin. My collarbones stuck out unnaturally and my cheeks had sunken in just the slightest. My hair was ratty and tangled, so it looked like a birds nest on the back of my head. Most of it had slipped out of the braid I'd put it in weeks ago.

It was the first time I'd seen my reflection in over three weeks, and I looked like I did during the 80 Years War.

I closed my eyes, not willing to relive the memories of that. I never wanted to be part of any of this.

I pulled on my pants and rummaged through the drawers to find a bra that would fit, as well as a shirt. I pulled both on before sitting on my bed on my knees.

I stared out the window at the forest and caught a glimpse of a dark green cloth, as if someone just spun and their trench coat had flared out.

I blinked and got up. I silently walked down the stairs, managing to slip passed Scotland, Egypt, Mama Greece, and Suriname.

Once I was out of the door, I looked around. I saw the flash of green again and instantly walked towards it. I thought I saw it start walking away as well, so I walked faster. The walk turned into a jog, the jog turned into a run and the run turned into a sprint after what I thought was a person.

After quite some time, I gained some ground on the person running. My throat was on fire and my heart was pounding in my ears, but I knew I needed to catch up with this person.

Suddenly they stopped and turned, letting me see their face before I just about fell over a small cliff. My weak hand quickly grabbed onto the edge as I looked down into the 5 story gorge.

"Ah, Spelletje van Hellsing." I heard a sigh come from above me.

"I'm not a van Hellsing anymore." I hissed as I stared at the small river at the bottom of the drop.

"I'll call you what ever I want." I looked up at the voice, which was male, in indignation. I quickly spotted a red-headed boy, one with close to dull gray eyes. "Isn't it a shame that my hair turns this hideous shade when I come into the human world?" He asked and twirled one of his orange-red locks in his spindly fingers.

"Uh, can you please help me up?" I asked randomly.

"No, I don't think so." He said shortly before digging his bare foot into the ground below my hand and throwing me off and down the rocks. In the free fall, I squeezed my eyes shut, in some hope that it wouldn't hurt.

Suddenly, the wind stopped around me and solid ground was what I was laying on. I hesitantly opened my eyes.

"You're an idiot." He hissed in my face. I blinked a few times, stupidly. "It's not like I'd kill off my most admirable warrior so quickly, although, it would be fun to watch those two others fight to the death because they thought each other was the one to kill you." He had started walking around me like those evil people in movies. "I can do that you know. I can implant fake memories in any of the nations heads, including yours."

"What!" I screeched at him.

"Here's an example." He said and pushed me to the ground by hitting my forehead.

_I stood in a small room in a hotel, staring down at the bed. I heard the blood dripping onto the floor before I saw it leaking across the bed from a female's dead, naked, body. I looked at her face and saw the tattoo of a rose. I felt the gun drop out of my hand as I looked up at a terrified, blood splattered America._

My eyes focused again on who I used to call "God", who was smirking.

I panicked a little, trying to sort out when that happened, until I realized that it didn't. Cyprus was still alive, and she would have never tried sleeping with America.

"See? Your jealousy overcame you and you killed your very own sister. You're a monster." He said and pulled me up by my collar.

"No! That did happen!" I said loudly, shocking him. "Psyche is still alive!"

"Yes, I know." He acknowledged. "That was a weak memory. It tricked you for a few moments though, enough for an enemy to kill you." He paused and leaned against a tree for me to sit up. "I can also take away memories as well." He said quickly and advanced quickly before throwing my head to the ground.

I sat there, racking my brain for something lost.

Surprisingly, I was able to run through everything that had happed since Christmas. I flipped through mental pages of things, trying to get a grip. I started thinking about Scotland.

I figured it out...

There was a huge blank space between when I visited Scotland in the hospital and when I left. What happened then? I couldn't remember for my life. I looked up at the young man.

"You can't remember your first passionate kiss with your husband. How painful is that?" He inquired and started walking around me again. I stood up and grabbed his shirt.

"Please, give it back." I pleaded, shaking him a little. There were some things I wanted to forget, but that was definitely on of them. "Wait," I said suddenly, getting a grip. "How many times have we had this conversation?"

"Oh, about 6, not including now."

"What? W-" He cut me off again.

"I can also bring real memories into your head from the past." He said and hit me square in the sternum, knocking me back onto the ground and making me black out.

_I laid in the bed, trying to forget what had just happened. It hurt so bad, I didn't know what to think first. Mom had always said not to let anyone touch me like that, but it wasn't like I had a choice, he was just so strong, and I was just so weak. I sat up, traumatized, shaking as I stared at my surroundings. He was laying there, Spain. I could have grabbed the knife and killed him, but my hands were still tied to the headboard. I pulled on the ties, trying to at least get myself free so I could dress._

"_Netherlands..." I heard him growl. I pulled harder at them as his hands fell on me again. "Remember, this is how an older brother loves his younger siblings." He taunted. I knew he was wrong. "Let me love you!"_

I jumped up, trying to forget that moment. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at the dull eyes.

"That was just a small bit of my power." He said. "I can do much-" I interrupted him.

"Stop it! Please!" I hated begging, but this was a time I needed to do it. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can." He said sadistically and bent down. "I can make you relive all the horrible moments of your life." His finger touched my forehead and it felt like I'd just been punched in the nose.

Nothing but images flashed before my glazed over my eyes.

My mother sinking in the lake, with my father assuring me and my siblings she was taking a swim. The picture of Austria's face when he held Lux in his armored fingers. Belgium's empty crib after France stole her away. The sound of my father's sobs in his study when he figured out his children were gone. My father laying against the tree with his still warm blood running through my fingers. Spain's grip on my shirt as I was forced to learn to cook Spanish food. The searing pain of the whip on my back. Spain's sweating figure hovering over me as I curled up on myself, trying to hide myself from him and failing miserably. Fire raging on my side. Watching Romano getting struck by lightning. Every scene from the 80 Years war. The first time I killed as a pirate. The image of huge explosions raging over water as England destroyed my ship and crew. The personification of the sea cursing me with drowning for all of my life when my land was encompassed by her. The few images of Belgium and Luxembourg in that small apartment they stayed in for quite some time. How Belgium yelled at me when I made a contract with Cyprus. The invasion of Nazi's to my home, stealing those who I kept dearest away. Waking up next to America, knowing full well that I could have been pregnant. When I was forced into the marriage with Scotland. The start of the war at the wedding. Every single burial I had to preform. The sight of my siblings dead. Watching Norway die. Seeing Guyana dead. And finally seeing someone so terrifying in power tell me I needed to go to Germany in five days and kill my friends and family until he was satisfied.

I gained my wits and curled up, sobbing. I felt like my heart would break, and my mind would shatter.

"Oh, you're always so powerful and so strong. It's hilarious to see you down at these lows, trying not to go more insane than you already are." Pangaea hissed. He grabbed my shirt again. "You've suffered so much and gained so little. It seems as though you never even tried to get anything. You're misery is my joy." He spat.

Then my mind had to take the ADD route and think of an American music reference.

"If you had a theme song, it would be 'Don't Mess With Me' by Temposhark." I said randomly.

He blinked a few times at me, annoyed.

"Whenever someone tries to have an epic moment, you ruin it with comments like that." He sighed and let me go, letting me fall to the ground.

"Wait. If you control everything about us, then do you control our dreams?" I asked him, seriously this time. He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Not all of them." He sighed. "The ones with the Ancients, or ones with other people actively talking to you if it isn't a flashback." He said. "You're own mind controls those. Blame yourself for remembering."

He turned fully away from me and started walking. As I blinked he just... vanished.

I looked down at the ground and saw that it was strewn with small bits of my own blood. I touched my face, staring at my pale hands. I knew I couldn't tell the rest of my group about this, or they'd think I was insane.

My walk back to camp was long and boring. I watched the sun start to rise ahead of me and groaned. The ride later would be even more long and tiring. I walked up to the house groggily and trembling like a leaf.

"Ah, Netherlands!" Cyprus said happily. "We were just about to wake you up." She smiled and looked down at me. "I guess it was a long night?" I nodded without verbal response and ran my fingers through my knotted hair as best as I could.

In a few minutes, the group was all there and we were off.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

We were once again laying in a house. It was another vacation home, this time the place was filled with caned food, from tuna to evaporated milk.

I sighed as I ate the salty fish while Scotland rubbed my feet again. Slovakia was humming something as she washed the clothes in the river behind the wall I was leaning on. Suriname plopped down next to me and with a slightest look, Scotland nodded and walked away. Suriname sighed and wrapped his arm around me. He was my colony, and in essence my baby brother, although he looked older than me.

He really just looked like a 19 year old, lanky, silver eyed, Cuba.

"Why do you carry everything on your shoulders?" He asked in Dutch, so only a few people could understand.

"I do it because I can't see someone struggle and just stand idly by. I can't just watch them suffer." I responded, in the same language as him. "I don't know why."

"You're an instinctive mother." He sighed, shocking me a bit. "But off that subject, I've seen you around them." I knew exactly who he meant by "them". Scotland and America. I buried my face in my hands. "It's nothing to be afraid of. If they really love you, they'll understand that you don't know what to do with your emotions. They'll wait for you to sort out the past and present and future."

_That's hard enough with Pangaea screwing with my head._ I thought angrily.

"It'll all be okay." He said and kissed the top of my head like I used to do for him so much.

"Thanks sweetie." I sighed. "I think I really needed that." I sighed and he nodded. He waited a few seconds before getting up and leaving.

I sighed and hit my head a few times on the wall to straiten my thoughts. For the most part, people left me alone, that is, except for America.

"You should follow me." He said, extremely seriously. I stood up immediately and grabbed my few weapons and followed him as he walked fast through the forest.

"America!" I said and grabbed his shoulder after about ten minutes of walking. "Where are we going?" I asked. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Just a few more minutes, okay?" He reassured and grabbed my wrist to drag me through the trees.

It was only a few more minutes when the trees broke and there was a clearing with a pond flowing and bubbling from a small rock cave in it. I looked down at the watch I'd found. It was only 20:30, so it wasn't that late.

America quickly walked to the edge of the water, sat down, and started rummaging in his bag. He pulled out a blanket and laid it on the ground.

"Come on." He said and beckoned me over. I scrunched my eyebrows but sat down anyway. He pulled off his shoes and rolled up his pant legs before sticking his feet in the water. I was alarmed until he told me to do it to.

It was a hot spring.

"How did you find this?" I asked him as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh, it came to me in a dream a few days ago. I decided to find it, and I did." He said. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah..." I said slowly, not understanding him. "Why?" He only smiled and dug in his bag. He tossed me a bottle and a small rectangle. It took me a while to read the German on both. My jaw dropped when I saw what it read. "You found soda and chocolate?" I asked him, disbelieving.

"More than that." He said and handed me the backpack. I looked inside and saw the different junk foods and sweets in there. "I found them at a lot of the houses I've been to. I thought that you might have needed a break from all the tension." He said and he grabbed my hand. I blushed heavily.

"Thank you, but-" He placed a finger on my lips to shut me up.

"No buts. This is for you. You deserve much better than this, but this is all I can do." He said and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be the one saying sorry." I said and traced my thumb along the back of his hand. "You did all this, and I have nothing to thank you with." I said and looked at the ground as well.

"Thank me by having a good time." He said simply and got up. He grabbed a huge ball of snow from the ditch and set it down off the blanket. He set the two sodas in it to cool. "Can we just pretend like nothing else exists?" He asked sincerely. I nodded as I unwrapped the chocolate bar and scooted closer to him.

We were there for hours, talking and laughing and having a good time. We ran out of soda a few times, but the bag was like magic, it kept spawning food until there was literally none left. We ended up, laying on our backs, looking up at the stars.

"-And right there is Perseus with Medusa's head." I pointed at yet another constellation. "I'm guessing you don't know his story either."

"Nope, and I personally don't care." He said and looked at me. "You're amazing." He sighed. "I bet that nearly no other nation knows this kind of stuff." He said. "Well, except for Cyprus and Greece and all those guys."

"I figured." I sighed back and we both shut up for a while, staring at each other's eyes. We inched closer, slowly. I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss.

"Can I?" He asked. I smiled and remembered the time he said that the first time.

"Yeah." I gave the same response as I did the first time and I felt his soft lips on mine, his hands on my hips and his arms around my waist. I strung my arms around his neck and kept with the kiss. It wasn't like the rest, where they all went so fast.

It was a comforting, soft, loving kiss. It was one that a husband would give to his wife instead of two lovers trying to fight for dominance.

Even after we broke apart, I was still holding onto his neck. I let my head fall onto his chest and sighed heavily. It just felt right, I didn't know why, but it did.

I bit my tongue as the words tried to slip out, the curse that would haunt me forever. I withheld the three words and just relaxed.

This was the man I'd trusted with everything, and I would probably trust him with everything for a long time.

"Can I say it?" He asked. I knew what he meant and nodded.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair. It didn't hurt me like the last time, nor did I feel like running away. I wanted to stay there, laying in his arms, forever.

It was a long time before I felt drowsy, still with my face buried in the clean shirt he was wearing. I let my eyes close and finally let myself loosen up.

"I think I love you too." I whispered without permission from my brain and everything went black.


	64. I Don't Have a Name

**A/N: Now, who got diabetes from the last chapter? I know I did.**

**HEY! I'm dressing up as Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas for Halloween. I'm making all the stuff myself, with my sister's help, as well as my dad. Yay for original costumes!**

**And, this is not a space for my rambling, so I should just get on with the story, shouldn't I?**

**Anyway, this is when she wakes up.**

**Uh, enjoy?**

I rolled over in my bed unhappily. I waved my arms around, trying to find a certain American to cling to. When I didn't find anyone, a discontented pout crept over my face.

I rolled over again to look at the door, where Scotland was standing. I smiled.

"I was looking for you." I sighed, a lie slipping out of me before my mind could register. He smiled as well.

"We need to get going." He said and pulled me out of bed. His lips fell on mine quickly before he pulled away. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, it's completely fine." I said clearly, which surprised both of us. He nodded and kissed me. I didn't feel the spark I always did, that little piece of happiness. I stood there, confused, as he left.

It only took me a few minutes to clip my hair up in the tangled mess it had become and walk down the stairs to crash into Suriname.

"Are you alright?" He asked nervously. I didn't respond, I only groaned and held my head in pain." Ma! Please say something!" He said, scared. He'd always been worried about me, because when I "raised him" I'd gone through the most Psychological changes that nearly anyone had ever seen.

"Don't call me Ma, it makes me sound old." I grunted and knew he smiled. I grabbed his hand to help myself up. When I stood up, I started feeling dizzy, but it was fine, it wasn't like I would die.

I quickly grabbed my backpack and got to my horse. Iceland and Hong Kong were he las to trickle out, both looking disgruntled. I couldn't help but smile at the adorableness. As I kicked Leon in the sides.

I saw that my dad was looking worried about me, but I ignored him completely. Or, at least I tried. While he was staring at me, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, not only by him, but something else.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

We were still riding, but we needed to slow down to get through a large rocky bit in the mountains.

I was riding at the end, making sure no one was left behind. I also surveyed the tops of the rocky cliffs we were surrounded by. It was a gorge, and I really wanted to get out of there.

It was out of nowhere when I heard the stretching of a bowstring.

"RUN!" I screamed for the entire silent group to hear.

The twang of the string caught everyone's attention and the thunk of an arrow in Slovakia's horse's throat made the horses all flip out and rear on their back hooves.

Soon, the entire place was filled with arrows and shrieks from my friends. I steered Leon out of the way of most of the arrows, a few grazing me. One landing in my arm, causing it to bleed badly.

I grabbed Cyprus' arm again and pulled her up onto the black horse.

I quickly fled with her and a few others. We were walking and riding fast away from the gorge and up hill.

I looked around at my people. My dad, Suriname, Cyprus, Celt, Slovakia, Prussia, and me.

Seven people out of... 18. 19 maybe?

I blinked in panic when I saw neither America nor Scotland with us.

"Alright, to prevent people from getting tired, I say we put all of the stuff we have on the horses and we walk." said, stopping and getting off the horse. Cyprus was helping Prussia get off her horse, Dannatoth. "Is that alright with everyone?"

"It's fine with me." Suriname said and fastened the backpack of his on Leon.

Soon, we were off.

My father walked up next to me and was silent for a while.

"Well, I never thought I would have a colored Grandson." He said shortly and quietly.

"Dad!" I said and hit him in the stomach. "Do you have any idea how racist that just sounded?" He pouted at me. "And he really isn't my son, I just... raised him... well, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I was a pirate! It's not like I could spend my time on him at all! I had to fight England nearly every day back then, and it wasn't pretty." I glared at him for a few seconds and looked forward again.

It was still unnerving, having my dad next to me.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I looked in the last room to see that Prussia and Cyprus were sleeping soundly in the last room I checked.

I walked softly past my father's door and heard quiet sobbing. I stared at the door handle in agony and decided to leave him be and walk to my own room across the house.

I fell into the cold bed and stared out the window. Before long I was bored with the constellations and rolled over in my bed.

And that's when I saw him.

I saw the emerald eyes and brunet hair, and before thinking I grabbed my knife I through it.

"Hey!" He said and stepped out of the way. "That's no way to treat someone who could end your life without even touching you." He said and I watched his features morph into the orange hair and dull gray-blue eyes.

I blinked a few times, knowing he was up to nothing good. I sighed heavily and sat up to look at him. He stared me down for a few minutes before talking.

"You're an intelligent girl." He said. "More so that most pitiful humans."

"I'm not human. I have all the accumulated knowledge of my country and the ability to apply that knowledge as I see fit." I stood up, still a few inches shorter. "How dare you compare me to those imbeciles." I growled, threatening even to myself.

"Whoa," He and held up his hands in defense. "Calm down. I'm not going to screw with your head today."

"Sure you aren't." I growled.

"I'm not!" He said and backed up against the door. "I'm here to say this: Love can come and pass. You've experienced two cases of love, one has followed through this cycle." He said and stepped a little forward. "I'd also like to tell you some more things."

"Fine, get started." I ordered. He looked a bit taken aback.

"Do you remember when you woke up with America?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about it today?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked. "I just want you gone!"

"Wish granted." I heard a snap and the presence behind me vanished. I turned around to see empty space behind me. I blinked a few times.

Since when was the god of everything so obedient?

**ЖЖЖAMERICA'S POVЖЖЖ**

I stared at the ceiling, blocking out the noises of Scotland and Japan and Egypt all fighting.

One day until we were needed in Daisendorf, We were practically there. We'd stopped in Meersburg, so no one would try to kill us early.

I rolled over on the couch to find that the couch ended. I flopped onto the floor with a painful crunch. I didn't care though, I was too absorbed in my own thoughts.

It took them until nightfall to shut up and notice that I'd been lying quietly on the floor for hours.

"Get up, Yank." Scotland growled and pulled me up with Egypt's help. "You're an idiot."

"I know." I said lazily and trudged to the small room I claimed. I flopped into the huge pile of blankets I made into a bed.

I threw my jacket over my face, trying to smell the small bit of Netherlands on the fur. She wore it during the "date" I made, so it smelled like her.

It wasn't the lemon scent I always smelled, most likely because she hadn't washed her hair in the last month. It didn't bother me as I buried my face into it.

The smell was blood and dirt, but there was something else. Tulips? It was said in a meeting once that if you go for a long time without using scented soap or anything, you take on a smell that people might associate with your country.

Apparently mine was hamburgers and gunpowder, says Canada. He always smells like maple syrup, so it didn't matter.

I hugged the jacket and closed my eyes. I quickly found it quiet and fell asleep.

_I crumpled up the piece of paper in front of me. Nothing was working, and that was really bothering me. I was trying to write a report for the boss, but it wasn't working. Piles of paper lined the room because of how many times I scrapped my work. My Starbucks cup had stopped steaming a while ago and my soda had warmed up. I threw myself from the table in anger, but I quickly pulled myself back to it and picked up the pen again. I heard the door behind me open and close quickly but I was to annoyed to look at the person that was probably there to piss me off. I was a little alarmed when I felt two small hands dancing over my neck and shoulders. Before I knew it, four new fast food bags were set on the table with drinks and Netherlands was sitting on my lap. Her legs were on my shoulders, her back was on the table and she was sitting on my knees. I glanced down and saw that she was only wearing panties and a t-shirt with no bra underneath._

"_America..." She murmured and hooked her finger in my glasses to pull them off. She placed my hand on her inner thigh and let my hands roam free. "You should really relax, I'm worried about you." She said sensually and leaned forward to kiss me. I grabbed her and pulled her closer in the kiss, making her wrap her legs around my stomach. She threaded her fingers in my hair and let me into her mouth to French kiss her. She moaned loudly and my hands traveled to her butt. "Cyn, I love you."_

I shot up, throwing the blankets off me and let the cold air flow over me. I gasped in shock as I stared at the room around me.

No table with failed drafts stood there, and there wasn't any half naked Netherlands either. The latter made me frustrated.

I pulled myself up and looked through the window. I immediately ducked down at the sight of three nations walking through the street. I peeked over the ledge again to look at them.

It was Netherlands.

I smiled and my expression softened. She was walking with her father and Suriname, who I'd learned to be her son. I looked down the road and saw two more people following them. They were far enough away to not be seen with the other three but close enough to see them.

From what it looked like, they were Prussia and Cyprus.

I crouched down again, smiling. I was ecstatic that she was alright, and I knew what I was going to do.

A few seconds later, I looked yet again. I watched the group of three walk into a small house. I waited for the two following them to go in too. Finally, the last two, Celt and Slovakia, walked in after them.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure that no one else was coming, I slunk out of the house and into the street. I slowly creeped through the road and to the small house.

A smile was wide and plastered on my face as my fingers wrapped around the doorframe. I pulled myself around to see an empty house. I cocked my head to the side and stepped farther in. I heard a whisper that sounded like Netherlands' voice, so I quickly made my way to it. My heart stopped when I saw it.

Bodies laid, splayed on the ground, all bleeding I saw more than just the few people I watched walk into town. Netherlands, Vietnam, Japan, Korea, England, Canada, and my mother all stared at me with blank eyes. They were the people I cared for, so seeing them all dead made me want to scream.

A sudden movement caught my attention, so I looked up at the brunette figure standing in the shadows. My heart stopped when I looked at him.

His eyes glowed emerald green.

It was Spain. He even had the small circular wound in his forehead from where I shot him. I completely froze, not being able to think. I thought I killed him! I even buried him. He inhaled slightly as he was about to speak.

"Bang." He said in a monotone.

I completely flipped out and fell to the ground, thinking that it was actually Spain, shooting me.

When I found that I was still alive and breathing, I looked back up at my attacker.

The very prominent Spanish features started to fade into softer, younger, more innocent ones. The eyes were the last to change, first the shape, them the color. It shifted to the gray blue I grew to recognize as terrifying. Even more so than Spain.

"You should have seen your face!" He laughed, pointing down at me. "You looked so unheroic! I thought you were the high and mighty, but I was proven wrong." He crouched over and laughed against the wall.

He wouldn't stop laughing either. I stared at him for a while until he stopped. He froze as he stared at blood dripping on the ground.

I looked at him, confused, until he stood up to face me again. Blood was dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Are- are you alright?" I asked unsteadily. He looked back at me, reflecting my expression of bewilderment.

"Do you think anyone's alright?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say "yes, I do think that somebody's alright." but something floated into my head.

"Absolutely none of us are doing alright. We're all really screwed up and we push it back, hoping that nobody notices. We're all just puppets on lonely strings waiting for somebody, who'll never come, to save us." I quoted Netherlands from all those months ago. He blinked a few more times. "Are you to dumbfounded to speak?"

"No, I'm just a little shocked." He said and wiped the blood on his face away. I stood up and stared him down, slowly walking to him. "What are you doing?" He asked as I closed the gap between us.

"Are. You. Okay?" I asked forcefully, imagining he was Canada. He quickly pushed me in the stomach with force that only I could have matched.

I slammed against the back wall, hearing a loud crunch. It was my left wrist breaking. I cried out in pain as I slumped to the ground. I watched him approach me a again, trying not to completely freak out.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked threateningly. I twitched a few times.

"B-because you're a person too." I stuttered out. I ignored the throbbing in my wrist and swallowed my fear. "What's your name?" I asked, trying to sound kind. This was a situation better suited to Netherlands.

"Pangaea." He answered blankly.

"I mean, your human name." I said as I stood. "I'm Alfred Jones, so what's your name?" He stared at me still. I took the opportunity to scan his confused face.

The freckles weren't limited to his cheekbones, they went onto his temples and down his neck a little. They didn't stand out much from his abnormally pale skin. It looked like he never stepped out of a house for years, but that was probably it.

His eyes shifted between gray and blue every second, as if they were contemplating as well.

His hair was a weird orange color that shone in the dark. It was cut in a fashion that resembled england vaguely.

He looked away from me, which took me out of the observational daze I was in. He was biting his lip. I supposed Netherlands would have found it attractive.

"I don't have a name." He muttered. He looked up at me and I noticed his eyes changed again, but not to one of the mellow colors from earlier, it went to a harsh violet color. "You won't ever know!" He shouted and he pushed me again.

More cracks burst through my body, only of popping joints and a few dislocated ones. My wrist was the only thing broken for the time being.

I felt more parts of my body being thrashed, and I felt helpless and horrible. It felt like hours before my body was finally laid rest upon.

I didn't have the energy to lift my head, or even my eyelids. I decided sleep was my best option.

_I sat back with my arms wrapped around a woman. I immediately knew it was Netherlands. She was sitting on my lap, in between my legs, with my arms draped around her shoulders. We were sitting in front of the ocean at her house, which I learned to be mine as well. The ocean was clear and low that day, so Netherlands wasn't congested. She always was these days, so it made it a little boring. I shifted in my spot, getting more comfortable. I let Netherlands shift around as well._

"_Germany says I'm pregnant again." She said quietly. I could barely hear her over the waves, but I was happier than ever, nonetheless._

"_That's wonderful!" I said happily. I remembered our daughter currently sleeping off a sugar high. Charlotte was her name. We were silent for a long time more, only listening to the soft sounds of the ocean._

"_I think it's a boy." She said after the pause. "I know you're going to ask, 'But how? It's impossible to tell for sure!' but I really just know." She said and leaned farther into me. "And we need to move into your house for a year or two so we can expand the house. Or we could move to the house in The Hague, where I raised Suriname." She said hurriedly, as if she was trying to make sure she would get it all out before she was interrupted._

"_Okay..." I said slowly and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Let's not think to hard about it. We have a few more months before we officially have to move out." I was relaxed, always. She sighed heavily._

"_Okay." She sighed. I watched her fidget with her hands for a while before she just turned around and kissed me. She pulled away and smiled at me._

I was in the real world immediately, which angered me. I groaned as the wall of pain hit me and I heard his accent. The Scotsman was talking fast and nervously.

I opened my eye to see Egypt fussing over my injuries and Scotland and Japan arguing. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my left wrist, the broken one. It was done up in what looked like a professional cast.

"My handiwork." Egypt mumbled and finished dressing my face. I sat up and looked at the two fighting.

My gaze immediately shot to the window and I saw the sun was already risen on the day.

The day we'd have to fight to the death to please a higher being.

**A/N2: OH GOOD LORD! ! ! ! ! I didn't realize it was 12 days since I updated! I'm so sorry!**

**I also didn't proofread, so there's bound to be mistakes.**


	65. History is Now

**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't update this! I'm sick and have school to deal with!**

**Anyway, have a good time reading this, what I've put my sweat, blood, and tears into for the last seven months. IT'S MY BABY! ! ! Well, it's a baby that was born two months early, but that doesn't matter.**

**What I'm saying is that this is the last chapter. . .**

**I kinda feel a little empty now, actually. I had tons of ideas I was going to add in, but it went too fast! I really don't want this to end.**

**There will be epilogues later, in a different story I'll post. It'll be titled "History is Then" and will just be what happens after all this stuff.**

**By matters of the chapter, it's in Netherlands' POV. There will be many POV changes anyway, in the end. There'll probably be some weird ones.**

**There's some pairings in the end, FYI. My sister begged me to do this, so don't flame me. There is Cyprus x Romano romance in the end. Yeah, I wanted Canada x Cyprus too, but Spain is dead, so Romano's single.**

**Also there's other parings like RoChu, IceKong, New Zealand x Seborga (in my random headcannons, they end up together. Their lovechild is Wy), and others. Also, OCC America, Romano, Iceland, and Netherlands. Random love at the end. Crack pairings. And finally IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! *sobbing***

**Enjoy the last chapter.**

**Oh, and since I got a warning, for the last time, I don't own Hetalia. **

I looked out the window at the steadily rising sun and knew it was _the_ day. The red sky reflected the nature of the day to come perfectly. Everything would be stained blood red and everybody would be blinded with fear or anger or blood lust.

My fingers trembled around the roll of bandages in my hand, not wanting for anything to go so fast. I shook all over, trying to gain my courage to do this one last thing where I would surely fall as a nation. 400 years and I finally fell.

I swallowed hard and looked at the ceiling, trying to get my mind off it. I stood up and started unwrapping my wounds.

"Enjoy life as you get it, because, even if we live forever, you never know when it will end." I whispered to myself, quoting Russia. I felt a few tears peel from my eyes and watched them splat onto the ground. "You are broken, and you are insane, and you are alone, but as long as we are here, you can still live, da?" I muttered, still quoting the huge Russian man.

I tied off the end off my bandages on my stomach and slumped against the wall.

"No matter how long you wait, you will still get what you deserve." This time, I spoke as England. It was meant as an insult when he said it, but nothing really phased me now. "You can always look into the future. Just because now isn't too good, doesn't mean tomorrow won't be." I said, saying Luxembourg's words. The tears were really coming now, and my short breaths turned into gasps in the silence as I rested my back on the wall.

I wrapped my fingers in my hair and tugged at it. Nothing would ever be right again, at least not in my mind. I ripped at my hair now, seeing silvery strands fall out and onto the ground. I tore my hair out and stood up off the wall.

I exploded in a fit of anger and fear as I yelled.

I grabbed things from their original spot on the desk and shelves to fling them around the room. Books exploded in a flurry of torn shreds of paper and small trinkets shattered loudly on the ground.

The tears flowed off my face and into the air as I yelled and threw things in my rage. My hands finally fell on the edges of the desk. A yell was boiling up in me as I pulled the wooden desk to me. An unexpected scream escaped my lips as I lifted up and threw the desk over my head and across the room. My throat hurt from the volume of the scream as I fell to the ground.

I sobbed shamelessly and felt my limbs turn to led. I hit my head on the ground, hearing the crashes. I curled up into a ball, still sobbing.

Didn't Pangaea once say we'd go to hell? Well, this is my hell, sitting in a room, waiting until I have to set out to die. It felt like I was a cow for slaughter.

I heard footsteps walking up to me lightly. Arms snaked around me and I curled up to whoever held me now. My father.

"Sleep my sweet Spelletje." He whispered into my hair.

I nodded weakly and let myself loose grip on the world.

_I sat alone again. The tears were blurring my vision from seeing a simple ocean view from a rock. I wiped them away, trying not to seem weak. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, definitely not my father. I looked around with blurry, teared eyes to see America holding me. He looked down at my face and saw it was covered in tears. He immediately wiped them away and kissed my eyes. I looked at him, smiling at his attempts to make me stop crying._

"_Don't cry." He said and kissed me on my lips. I sat there, unresponsive. "Please, don't cry. I don't want to see your face so sad." He said, obviously worried over me. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there in real life." He whispered._

"_Huh?" I asked stupidly as I rubbed my eye from the tears that stopped._

"_I wish I could have kept you from crying." He sighed. I smiled weakly._

"_You can't always be the hero, you know that? Or are you too thick headed to realize-" he cut me off with a depressed look._

"_I know I'm not a hero, but you make me feel like one." He whispered. I blinked in surprise and opened and closed my mouth a few times like a goldfish._

"_I wasn't expecting that." I sputtered finally. He smiled and laughed once. The silence between us was greater than ever._

"_Whenever I'm around you, I feel better." I said without looking at him. "I mean, kissing you is kind of like smoking. You're always so funny, it's hard not to be happy when you're around." I swallowed again. "It's the only time I'm really ever happy." The silence between us returned again. He sighed deeply, making me look up at him. He had a small smile on his face._

"_Come on. Smile, like this." He said and reached out to my face. He placed two fingers on the edges of my mouth, lifting them up, into a fake smile. He pulled his fingers away and my face sunk again. He furrowed his brow and frowned at me. It took me a few seconds, but I placed my own fingers on my lips and lifted them into a makeshift smile. I saw him smile wide and start laughing, and it spread to me. I couldn't help but laugh as well. We both ended up laughing for longer than I thought. I fell over onto my back and stared at the gray, overcast sky. America's arm creeped under me to pull me to him, still laying on the rock. I sighed heavily and curled up into his side. I buried my face in his chest and smelled him. Gunpowder..._

I jumped awake and looked around. I was still in the room I destroyed. It looked horrible.

_Why did I even destroy the room?_

I stood up shakily and walked down the stairs in the house. I saw them packing the things and eating sadly. Slovakia was testing her bow and shooting a single spot in a wall multiple times with the same arrow.

I did a headcount and found we were missing one.

"Where's Cyprus?" I asked, a little panicky. Celt looked at me with a sad expression.

"She's lost her mind and ran off." She sighed. I blinked a few times in surprise. "She found a stuffed bear in the street and snapped. She grabbed a sword and ran out without a word. I tried stopping her, but she wouldn't listen." She finished.

My heart sank and I felt my depression from earlier set in. I was an animal for slaughter, and I couldn't escape that fate. I sighed and looked around.

"Let's go." I muttered and swung my scythe onto my back. They quickly followed behind me.

We walked for a short amount of time before I saw the small town. There was a huge field that looked like people would be gravitating to. My eyes quickly floated to my right where, about 15 meters away, two nations walked to the same field as us.

It was Germany and Veneziano.

I looked ahead of me again, trying to ignore my heavy heart that felt like it didn't exist. I stood with a strait back and walked through the grass in bare, bruised feet.

We approached the field, seeing all the nations gather there as well. A soft wind blew through the grass, blowing most of the nation's hair to one side slowly. I looked around and saw countries slowly trickle in.

It was probably hours before the last of our sad faces appeared. In the split second before anyone moved, you could see everything and everyone. I looked for anyone I knew and loved.

Romano. He stood, holding an axe, not shaking in the least. Bandages peeked out from his shirt, showing that his shoulder was hurt. His face was filled with a remorseful expression, which infected me as well.

Russia. The frost bite hadn't changed, and neither did the sad smile he had. The scythe he held weakly didn't hold much intention as he moved it slowly. Just like everyone else, he had bandages covering him.

Canada. He wasn't with America, to my displeasure, but he looked healthy, which made me glad. There was some strange patches on his face and neck, but I payed no knowledge to them. They looked like they covered burn marks.

Denmark. He was fairing the worst out of the people I'd found in the fleeting moments. He was standing on one leg because he left was injured. The white cloth on his arms was more of a yellow color and they were falling off. His eyes lost the mischievous glint they always had, replaced with depression. There were tracks of tears down his dirt covered cheeks and his eyes were bloodshot, telling me that he was still petrified about Norway. No one could blame him really.

Before I could even blink, it started. Yells of exertion ran out as people started to charge.

"EVERYBODY STOP! ! ! ! !"

_What?_

The scream rang over the yells of the nations, making everyone pay attention. My gave shot to a girl standing in the center of all of us.

Her pitch black hair fell over her back as she spun her head to look at us all. Her silver eyes glinted with tears welling up there. A small stuffed bear dangled from her left hand as she leaned on the sword she planted the tip of in the ground.

Cyprus. Psyche-_freaking_-Constantinou.

"No." She said weakly, panting. She obviously was just running, but it didn't matter. "No." She repeated. "Don't you see what's wrong here?" She asked, not expecting an answer from any of the nations around her. She straitened up and looked at us all. Her eyes lingered on mine for a second before moving on. "We don't need to fight. If we don't fight, no one dies and everyone is happy. Pangaea can't kill everyone off, right?" A small smile grew on my face because of how adorable she was. "Please just listen to me." She begged us. "No one wants to be alone, correct? So why are we killing each other until we are! This is useless!" She saw as well as me that the nations were getting restless. My grip on my scythe tightened and loosened regularly as I waited for her next words. Everybody was hyped up to kill their enemies, so they couldn't be bothered with Cyprus' words. I shuddered, knowing I'd be one of the people attacked by more than one world power. "Look around you." Cyprus ordered us. Only a few did as she told. "Who do you see?" She asked. People only stiffly stared at her. "You see your friends, your family, your lovers, your enemies. You see the people you've spent your entire life with." She paused to let her words sink in to the dense people. I saw expressions of realization dot the ring of people. "Whether or not we want to say it, we care for each other, and always have." The faces actually began to stir, looking around. "Yes! Look at them! Look at these people you couldn't forget if your life depended on it!" She encouraged. "Now who do you see? These are the people you will spend the rest of eternity with, either in this world, or the next. These are the only people that will ever understand your state of living, your state of mind, so why do you want to kill them? If we live forever, why do we kill our comrades?" She asked bluntly.

The silence that filled the air over us was one of realization.

"Even if our countries are different, even if our languages are different, even if our _worlds_ are different, we still gaze upon the same moon, don't we?" She finished as she looked around one last time, tears pouring down her face. Her metaphor wrapped up her speech impossibly well.

I swallowed once and knew it was over.

People were placing their weapons on the ground and making eye contact with other, as if to say "sorry". A smile creeped onto my dirt caked face.

_She could probably end a war just by being on the battle field._

She just did.

I placed the scythe on the ground and straitened up, only to be nearly tackled by a certain American.

He lifted me up by my waist above him, which freaked me out a bit. He quickly pulled me down into a hug and planted a sloppy kiss on my lips. It was better than any before even if it was just a simple kiss on the lips.

"I'm never going back." I whispered once we broke apart. "I don't care anymore." I muttered and pulled the silver ring off my forth finger on my left hand.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked, looking at me. I smiled and caught the attention of the red-head.

"OI, HAGGIS!" I shouted at him. "I WANT A DIVORCE! ! !" I chucked the ring at him with it hitting him square in the forehead.

I turned back to the blonde man in front of me. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck and place my forehead on his.

I could have either gone with a polite, sexy, Scottish man that would have granted me everything I wanted without me ever having to lift a finger, or with the rude, annoying, laud-mouthed, idiot that I would have to give to.

One a selfish love, the other one of true origins.

The insane asylum, drug addicted, hormonal teenaged girl and the clinically depressed, independence complexed, American Idiot. A match made in hell, but a match made nonetheless.

"I love you." I whispered and looked him in the eye. A flash of fear went through the crystal blue before it converted to amazement. "What? Am I scaring you that much?"

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed my lips softly.

**ЖЖЖROMANO'S POVЖЖЖ**

I let her finished her speech, and I let everyone start freaking out. I watched Netherlands practically fall into the arms of that Hamburger bastard.

I sighed heavily and knew it was time to say something to her. I briskly walked over to Cyprus, who was standing, wiping her tears. Before I could control my actions, I spun her around by the shoulders and let my lips crash onto hers. My eyes were closed, so I couldn't see her face. Judging by my luck, she was probably disgusted.

I pulled away and let go of her shoulders, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, I just had to do that." I muttered while looking at my feet. It was a few seconds before she reacted. I felt her fingers on my chin and let her lift up my face.

"Thank you." She said with a faint smile. I couldn't respond because of how embarrassed I was. "I actually enjoyed that. A lot." She said out of the blue. I blinked a few times in surprise and gained my aloof manner again.

"Well, most girls do." I said flirtatiously. I watched her blush and a confident smile flashed on my face. "Can I do it again?" I asked genuinely. She nodded while staring at the ground.

I pulled her to me better this time and kissed her softly, waiting for her to respond. I nearly died when she opened her mouth slightly to let me in.

I had a good feeling about this...

**ЖЖЖICELAND'S POVЖЖЖ**

I stood, trying to figure out what just happened. Did it just end? What was going to happen? Would Europe go back to normal? I shook my head, internally smacking myself because of how many stupid questions I ask. It couldn't have ended so suddenly... it just couldn't have.

I jumped when I felt someone's hand brush against mine.

And no, I totally did NOT scream at the top of my lungs and throw myself on the Asian mad that greeted me.

"Fredrik..." Hong Kong coughed out. "You're... choking... me..."

"Oh!" I said and clambered off him. "I thought you died!" I whined quietly, so no one would heard how dependent I was on him. He frowned at me and touched the bandages on my cheek lightly. He peeled at them, making me wince when the cuts touched cool air. He pulled me into a hug, kissing the cuts on my face.

"I'm not dead." He whispered into my silver hair. I chuckled once and grasped his hand. He jumped in shock, because of how prude I normally was. I sighed against him and wrapped my arms around him.

I heard a snicker and looked over his shoulder at Korea. I rolled my eyes and buried my face in my boyfriend's neck.

The war was over, right?

I shook my head to get those thoughts out and concentrated on the moment being.

**ЖЖЖNEW ZEALAND'S POVЖЖЖ**

I sighed heavily and laced my fingers behind my head. I looked down at the phone I lazily pulled out of my shirt and turned it on. I turned it off at the beginning of the war so it wouldn't be a nuisance.

I clicked a number in the phone that contacted my boss. I sighed again as it rang.

"KIRI!" He shouted on the other end. I gingerly placed the phone back on my ear.

"Yes, that's me. I'm not dead. The war just ended and we're all in Daisendorf, Germany. Could you send medical helicopters?" I asked as I picked my nails. "All of us are beaten up pretty bad."

"Uh... okay..." He seemed confused.

"I'll explain, but get those helicopters over here." I ordered and winced because of the large cut in my side. I hung up the phone and placed it back in my shirt. I placed my hands behind my head again and looked at the sky. It was nearly night time, and the sun was setting. I looked at the red sky, sighing yet again.

"Do you know why the sunset is red?" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me and looked around to see one of the Italys standing with his hands on his hips. "I'm Seborga, the third Italy."

Well, that solved the identity crisis.

"New Zealand." I muttered and shook his hand. "I've got no idea why the sunset is red."

"It's because out of all the colors that make up light, red travels the farthest." He sighed and turned to me. "You're very beautiful, you know that?"

"I'm female." I groaned, knowing he was mistaken.

"Oh, I know." He sighed and looked at me. I blinked at him as he smiled with his eyes closed. I felt a blush creep onto my face, which made me cover my face in embarrassment. "What? Did I pick something up from my brothers?" He asked, not expecting an answer. I bit my lip, because Australia warned me about this kind of stuff. Flirting, was it?

I groaned in frustration and sighed.

"They say every time a virgin sighs, a star falls." He continued. I rolled my eyes, knowing that this might go somewhere.

**ЖЖЖRUSSIA'S POVЖЖЖ**

I smiled at the sunset, trying to enjoy it as much as possible. I still had no feeling in my left side, but the day made my life a little bit better. I placed my hands on my hips, thinking that it would be a good day.

I started walking, with a bounce in my step to Yao, where he was looking around. He quickly spotted me and jumped.

"Aiyah! I will not become one with you!" He shouted. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"HUUUUUG!" I shouted happily and pulled him into a huge bear hug.

"You're squishing me, aru!" He shouted into my chest. I loosened my grip on him and looked down at his feminine features. "You're nicer than you lead everyone to believe, aru."

"Da, it's just my nature." I chirped and released him. "You never danced with me that Christmas..." I said disappointedly.

"That was 200 years ago, aru. Why haven't you dropped it?" He asked and I took his hand. He blushed heavily and I smiled. He was just so cute!

"Because I still want that dance." I said happily. He frowned at me. "But, I guess I'll drop it..." I pouted and watched his face drop.

"Fine! I'll dance with you once I get home, aru." He said and elbowed me in the ribs lightly. "I suspect you'll be there, like always, aru."

"Da!" I said and swayed a bit. "You should see the bright side in life more." I said.

"Like what-" I cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. He instantly turned bright red and pulled out his wok. The thing bends time and space, just like Hungary's cooking implement.

I quickly turned tail and started running from the madman, hearing the chopping of helicopter blades.

**ЖЖЖAMERICA'S POVЖЖЖ**

I laid next to Netherlands in the grass, smiling, on a high of strange happiness. My arm was under her and she was next to my chest. I sighed heavily and stared at the fully darkened sky. The helicopters had come in and were then treating peoples wounds, mainly fussing over the makeshift amputees.

"I love you." I whispered for the umpteenth time.

"I love you too." She whispered back. I looked over at her.

"I want to ask you something." I sighed and rummaged around in my pocket. I found the worn box quickly and swallowed my pride.

"Of course I'll marry you, oaf." She muttered before even seeing the small box. She rolled over onto my chest with her hands on my shoulders. "I'd marry you in a heartbeat. _I love you_." She sighed. I opened the box and slipped the ring onto her finger. She admired it.

"Oh my god." I said and rested my head on the ground. I was relieved.

"Hey, you two!" We both looked up at the medical personnel. "Are you two hurt?"

"No..." Netherlands mumbled. "Oh! Yeah, a lot." She said, embarrassed. The man helped us up and to one of the booths. The person there immediately helped us into new bandages that were professionally done. He didn't want to touch my cast because of how well it was done.

I sat back as the person doctored my leg. My right hand held Spel's left by only a few fingers. I looked her in the eye as she breathed for a doctor.

"How do you think they'll put this in a history book?" I asked and she started giggling. "What? Everything we do goes in a history book!"

"Silly." She whispered and looked me in the eye again. "Alfred. History. Is. Now."


End file.
